Whatever We May Have Been
by Jude Rigby
Summary: San Francisco, 1926. In the midst of Prohibition a body is found on Ocean Beach outside of the Blue Bay Club and the SFPD is on the case, searching The Paris of the West to find the killer before they strike again. Twenty-seventh in the Beware Of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete.
1. Prologue- The One Thing Real To Me

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The title of this story is a lyric from the song _Mystical One_ by George Harrison, from his album _Gone Troppo_. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Flying Hour_ by George Harrison and Mick Ralphs, from George's original rejected track listing for the album _Somewhere in England_.

The One Thing Real To Me

Feeling her husband's fingers gently running through her hair Beckett smiled at him and said, "Are you having fun?"

"I am," Castle said, studying her.

"What?" Beckett asked as his hand cupped the back of her head.

"Nothing just… enjoying this," Castle replied. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips before he pulled away. "Sorry I just felt like doing that," he explained.

"That's usually why," Beckett said. "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"I'm sure," Castle said. "And I'm not sure why you keep asking me."

"To drive you crazy," Beckett said simply.

Castle laughed slightly and shook his head before he leaned over to her and kissed her tenderly before he started to pull away. He paused before he could do so fully and he leaned into her again and pulled her close to him as they kissed once more. He groaned as he tilted his head to the side and their tongues began to gently meet before rubbing together.

"We need to stop," Beckett breathed out when they parted.

"I know," Castle said, breathing heavily. "But I could close the door."

Beckett couldn't help smiling at his hopeful tone before she said, "You could but I think we should wait for tonight."

"Sure," Castle said. "But we could do that again."

Placing her hand on his chest Beckett said, "We could but you might want to wait."

Castle could hear what she had and he looked with her over to the doorway where their daughters soon came inside. "Good morning you two," he called.

"Good morning," Beckett said as well with a smile.

"Morning, are we gonna go?" Eliza asked happily.

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "We have to wait for your sister and Louis to get here."

"Why did they have to come so late?" Julia asked as she and her sister climbed onto the bed.

"Because that was the best flight they could get," Castle replied. "But they're here and-"

"They left already?" Beckett asked at the sound of his text alert and as it was only eight fifteen in the morning.

"They have," Castle replied as he read the text that she'd sent. "And Mother promises she'll be here at the end of the week to join us for Christmas."

"I wish she could come now," Julia said.

"She's almost done with her classes," Beckett said. "But at least your grandpapa is here."

"Yeah," Eliza said, sharing a smile with her sister.

"Did you two wake him up?" Castle said as he watched them.

"We just checked on him-" Julia began.

"He was already up-" Eliza continued.

"And he said we was gonna make breakfast," Julia finished.

"Okay," Beckett said, laughing as she spoke at the way they'd talked. "I guess that means we should get ready."

"Let me go ahead first," Castle told his wife as he got up. "And then I'll go down and get some orange juice."

"Aren't you gonna help Mommy?" Julia asked him.

"Well…" Castle said.

"Go Rick," Beckett said with a smile. "Sweetie you can get dressed on your own, right?"

"Yeah but will you brush my hair?" Julia asked a little shyly.

Pulling Julia over to her Beckett embraced her and said, "Of course." She then felt Eliza's hand on her stomach and she smiled saying, "What is it sweetie?"

"I'm saying good morning to the baby," Eliza commented with a smile.

"Can you feel it moving yet?" Julia asked.

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "But I know soon I will."

"You can see the baby a little bit," Eliza said.

"Slightly," Beckett said, trying not to laugh. "But that's just the start."

"Okay," Castle said as he stepped out. "I'll meet you downstairs," he told the three as he kissed the girls' cheeks and then kissed Beckett gently on the lips. He was going to step away when he hesitated and then paused before he leaned back in and kissed her again. He did so a little harder but kept it quick before he said, "Downstairs."

Trying not to laugh as he left Julia said, "I think he liked that."

"You can tell he did," Beckett commented before she got up. "Are you two going to stay?"

"Yeah do I need to close the door for you?" Julia asked.

"I can do it!" Eliza said, scrambling to get off the bed.

"What're you gonna wear for us going shopping?" Julia said to her mother as she got off the bed as well and followed her to the closet.

"A sweater it is cold," Beckett replied, looking at her clothes. She flipped through them and then stopped at a sweater she hadn't worn for a while. She took it and her jeans to the bed where Eliza was trying to do summersaults. "I'm glad you're not having any luck," she said to her.

"I know, I want to go shopping," Eliza replied. "Are you gonna get Mari's present today?"

"Yeah," Julia said since she'd directed the question to her.

"Do you know or no?" Eliza asked.

Giggling a little Julia said, "I really don't know but I was thinking about it."

"Remember what I tell you girls," Beckett said as she pulled on the pale blue turtleneck sweater. "It's the thought that matters the most."

"Yeah," Julia said absently.

"I'm sure you'll find something for her," Beckett replied. "I need to brush my hair so if you're staying do not do summersaults," she said, pretending to be stern as she pointed at Eliza.

"I'll be good but I wanna go Mommy," the little girl replied before she got off the bed and they walked to the bathroom. She looked at her mother and said, "I can see the baby better Mommy."

"Mommy you're not having twins, are you?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett said with a smile as she glanced at them while brushing her hair. "Since this isn't my first pregnancy I'm going to show sooner."

"When do you go to see the baby?" Eliza asked as her mother was putting on makeup.

"Next Monday," Beckett replied.

"I wish you could have gone when we weren't in school," Julia said as they were leaving and holding her hands.

"Me too but that was when I needed to go again," Beckett said.

As they were stopped at the doorway to her room Julia quickly said, "Will you get a picture?"

"Of course," Beckett replied with a nod. "Get dressed or else breakfast will be ready before we are." She took Eliza into her room and helped her dress before they went together to Julia's room with the little girls' brush.

"How do I look?" Julia asked with a smile.

"You look great," Beckett told her with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Julia said, glad that it was cold enough for her to wear her Ravenclaw sweater vest; that looked like part of the school uniform in the movies; that she'd gotten for her birthday earlier in the year; with a long-sleeved shirt under it. As she watched her mother brushing Eliza's hair she said, "Do you think the baby will like Harry Potter too?"

"Most likely," Beckett said, putting the little girl's hair up into a ponytail. "But they might not for a while."

"I know, I remember how long Mari's waiting for Dani to be able to play with her like I do with Lizzy," Julia replied. "What about The Beatles."

"Oh," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "Your daddy already wants to get Beatles shirts for it."

"I want the baby to like them too," Julia said.

"You'll have a chance to play their music for it," Beckett told her as she was having her sit in front of her.

As her mother brushed out her hair Julia sighed deeply and said, "I should have done my homework yesterday."  
"I don't blame you sweetie," Beckett told her, kissing the back of her head as she paused in braiding the pigtails. "But we were very busy and having a lot of fun."

"When can we go see the lights?" Eliza asked, leaning against Rita that was next to her.

"Maybe this week," Beckett replied. "But I was thinking of waiting until your cousins and Patrick and his family come for that."

"So we have to wait for Christmas?" Eliza said, sounding horrified. "How long is that?"

Since her mother finished with her hair Julia went to look at her calendar and she said, "Seventeen days," after she had counted.

"Christmas will come," Beckett said as Eliza opened her mouth to speak. "Now though we need to shop for it."

"How long until 'lexis gets here?" the little girl asked.

"Another half hour, so let's go eat before then," Beckett said before she led the girls and the dogs down to the kitchen.

"Hey just in time, we're ready," Castle commented. "And apparently having your dad's scramble hash."

"He's good at that," Beckett said with a smile as she let the girls start setting the table since the utensils were already there. "They were asking about the baby."

"I know, next week," Castle said with a smile, placing his hand again on her abdomen.

"Breakfast is ready," Jim said, coming up to the two with a pan in hand.

"Girls get in your chairs," Beckett told them as she went to help them before they gathered together. She watched her father serve what was essentially a breakfast casserole and she was about to ask him if he remembered eating it with her mother when Julia was asking a question.

"Did you make this when Mommy was little?" the girl said.

"I did but not that often," Jim replied as they began to eat. "Your grandmama was a fantastic cook so I left it to her most of the time."

"He did," Beckett said with a smile as the girls looked at her. "But he did help during the holidays."

"Mommy-" Eliza started to say before she stopped abruptly.

"What is it sweetie?" Beckett asked, gently wiping her mouth.

"Was it just you and Grandmama and Grandpapa for Christmas and Thanksgiving?" Eliza finally asked.

"We did have your Great-Grandmama over sometimes," Beckett answered.

"Grandmama's mom?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Yes, but for the most part it was the three of us," Beckett said. "Why do you ask?" she said to her youngest.

"I wonder what it's like," Eliza said.

"If it's family it's the same," Castle told her. "Trust me."

Eliza nodded and went back to her food, listening to the others talking before she tried to feed Macca and Rita some of the hash browns with the scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Eliza," Castle said warningly as he could see what she was trying to do.

The little girl giggled heavily and she said, "Sorry."

"Are you finished?" Beckett asked. She took away the plate with her own and once Eliza was off her chair she told the girls, "Go ahead and play with the dogs."

"Are we gonna wait for 'lexis?" Julia asked. "And Louis?"

"Yes," Beckett said as both her daughters looked anxious. "As soon as they get here we'll go."

"They won't need to unpack or anything?" Jim said.

"Yes, after that," Beckett said, smiling as she knew her father was kidding. "Play with them, we'll clean up."

With a nod Jim went over to the entry to the kitchen and paused there, turning back to see his daughter and son in law talking together as they cleaned up. He smiled as they were speaking Irish, leaving them to their discussion before he joined the girls and the dogs to play.

As she watched Rita race down the hall to get her toy a bit later, Eliza looked up at her grandfather and was about to ask him what time it was when she heard the chime for the gate. "'lexis is here!" she squealed loudly, making the dogs bark.

"I'll get it," Jim said to Castle and Beckett who were walking from the kitchen.

"You don't want to check?" Julia asked.

"I know it's your sister," Jim replied, reaching for the door.

"Leave it closed Dad," Beckett said as they reached the three and the dogs.

"But Mommy-" the girls said at the same time.

"It's too cold for that girls," Beckett replied as her husband slipped out to help the two with their luggage. She wasn't surprised when they looked annoyed but tried not to smile as they didn't say anything.

Jim, able to see out of the window to the right of the door, opened it as Alexis was soon coming in. "Welcome home," he said slightly laughingly as the girls had thrown their arms around her, keeping her from coming much more than a step into the house.

"Thank you," Alexis said. "And I'm glad to see you all; I just wish I could move."

"Sorry 'lexis," Eliza said as she and her sister let go of her at the same time. "We missed you."

"A lot," Julia said.

"Even though it's only been a week since I last saw you?" Alexis asked.

"Still," Julia said, her sister nodding firmly next to her.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked her stepmother as they exchanged an embrace.

"I'm good and I'm sure your father said that once you saw him," Beckett said when they'd parted.

"He may have," Alexis said before she took off her coat once she'd given a quick hug to Jim. Her boyfriend and father were coming inside and said, "Are you still planning on going out?"

"We have shopping to do," Eliza said firmly.

"But you can unpack first," Beckett said quickly.

"And that means you can fully unpack," Castle told them.

"We'll hurry," Alexis said before she and her boyfriend took the stairs there in the foyer.

"Let them unpack on their own," Castle said as he was quick to grab the girls before they could follow.

"What do we do now?" Eliza asked.

"Wash your hands and we'll get your things ready to put on once they come down," Beckett said. When her father left with the girls she said to her husband, "How many times are we splitting up?"

"I think you mean how many ways," Castle told her.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I guess so."

"No idea," Castle replied honestly. "We'll just have to see what the girls need."

Beckett nodded and with her husband grabbed the coats, scarves and mittens the girls would need. When they had their own things, the girls were with them but they soon started to run around a little with the dogs before Alexis and Louis were coming down the stairs.

"We're not walking, are we?" Alexis asked as she watched her father and stepmother put the coats on the girls.

"It's a good day for it," Castle commented.

"It was my suggestion," Beckett said before glancing at her husband.

"It's been cold," Castle said defensively.

"Let's go," Beckett replied after the girls had pet the dogs goodbye. They stepped out into the front and made their way down the driveway to the gate, the girls chasing after each other.

"Why do they have cabin fever?" Alexis asked with a smile as she watched them.

"I think it's just in general," Castle replied.

"He's right, it's been too cold to let them out after school," Jim commented.

"That and they've had homework," Castle added. "Well, Julia has but not so much Eliza."

"I have homework tonight," Julia said, she and Eliza coming back to them as they were walking on the sidewalk.

"Today sweetie, you'll do it when we get home," Beckett corrected her.

"But I want to play outside," Julia complained. "I haven't been able to play with my bow and arrows in… forever."

"You don't have that much," Castle reminded her. "Just a worksheet for math."

"I-" Julia started to say angrily.

"Julia," Beckett interrupted her, her tone of voice firm.

"I still want to play," Julia replied.

"I know but you need to finish your homework first," Castle said.

"I'll wait," Eliza told her sister, grabbing her hand tightly.

"That's okay," Julia said, feeling some of her irritation going away at how earnest her sister was. "You can play with 'lexis and Louis if you want."

"Kay," Eliza said though she was a little doubtful.

When they had reached downtown they stood near the gazebo that was at one of the roundabouts and discussed for a while what they were going to do.

"I told you not to get any gifts for the baby yet right?" Beckett asked her stepdaughter.

"And Gram too," Alexis replied with a nod.

"Please don't get anything," Beckett said. "I'm serious we-"

"It's alright, we're not," Alexis said. "Well… I'm not."

"I told you about Mother," Castle told his wife. "I guess we'll just meet for lunch. Are you sure you want to take them Jim?"

"I'm very sure, have fun," Beckett's father replied before taking their hands. "What did you two want to do first?"

"Well… Mommy said to wait to paint anything so we can't get those presents yet," Julia said.

"What about the presents for them?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, we can do that," Julia said eagerly. "We know what we're gonna get all of them already."

"Then which store is first?" Jim asked. He was momentarily startled when his granddaughters pulled him over to one of the boutiques there were but he smiled as they talked to him enthusiastically about their idea for their mother.

"I hope they still have it," Julia told her sister as they went straight to the item they had seen when their father had taken them as he'd searched for Christmas gifts for Beckett.

"There!" Eliza gasped quietly as she spotted it.

"This?" Jim asked as he caught up to them. "When did you see this?"

"Daddy went shopping with us," Eliza answered.

"He took us to look with him," Julia explained further. "And we saw this, Mommy's gonna love it."

"I think so," Jim said when the girls looked at him anxiously. He took the maternity tunic and said, "She wore something like this when she was pregnant with you Eliza."

"Daddy and Jules said," Eliza said, nodding her head. "It's pretty."

"Is your father getting clothes for her to wear right now?" Jim asked.

"Yeah but she said she doesn't want too much of that stuff," Julia said.

"I see," Jim replied, handing it back to her as she held her hands out for it. "And her favorite color too."

"She likes any blue," Julia said.

"You can pay for it?" Jim asked.

"Yep, I have my purse," Julia said. She smiled when her grandfather looked startled but she went over to the register to pay for it. "Now we can go to the bookstore," she said when she went back to her grandfather and sister.

"What if someone is there?" Eliza asked in concern.

"We can look," Jim said. "But hold on before we leave."

Watching him go Julia asked, "What did he find?"

"A regular shirt for Mommy," Eliza said, pointing at the others on a rack.

"Oh, she'll like that," Julia said with a nod as it was a deep green blouse. "We're gonna get Daddy's book now and should we look for 'lexis?"

"Yeah, maybe there's a book for her," Eliza said.

"We would have to see," Julia replied.

"Okay now we can go," Jim said to his granddaughters when he walked back to them. "Who can't be at the bookstore?"

"Daddy and 'lexis," Eliza answered first.

"Then let's see if they're there," Jim replied, taking the bag that Julia was holding.

At the same time Castle and Beckett were in the toy store, looking over what they had for babies and having a small argument.

"Rick, I said nothing for the baby and you're-" Beckett started to say.

"I know but I don't want to buy it, I just want to look," Castle said. He saw the look his wife was giving him and he asked, "What?"

"You say look but you eventually buy; you can't help yourself," Beckett told him sternly.

"That's why you're here," Castle replied.

"You still manage to buy," Beckett protested.

Looking around the toys Castle finally sighed as he couldn't deny she was right and he finally walked with her over to the kits saying, "I'd love to get something though."

"Let's wait until we know what we're having this time and get the room finished," Beckett said, looking around at what there was for sale.

"At least we've got the bed ready," Castle said, watching her.

"We'll keep working on it," Beckett said, smiling at him. "We should this week in fact."

"Great, so the same store as last time?" Castle asked.

"Of course," Beckett said. "They'll be surprised to see us there again."

"I'm sure they'll know it's the last time," Castle commented with a smile before he watched her take down a box. "Crochet?" he asked.

"Eliza might be interested," Beckett said before she looked at the age. "When she's older."

"Try this one," Castle said, showing her a set to learn how to mold animals out of clay.

"That reminds me," Beckett began.

"They need more Play-doh? I'd thought of that myself but that can be their shared gift under the tree," Castle replied. "And I already bought it."

"I should have known," Beckett said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Just that," Castle replied. "Julia?" he asked.

"It is," Beckett said as she'd found a kit to make a small robot.

"Really?" Castle asked.

"You can help her but please let her do most of the work," Beckett replied as she allowed him to take the box.

"I'll try my best," Castle said slowly.

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

"Okay, okay I will but I'm there if she needs help," Castle replied.

"Which she'd ask you to do," Beckett replied with a smile before she led him away then.

"Why- we're going back?" Castle asked.

"One thing," Beckett replied.

"Oh, you saw that?" Castle said with a smile as he followed her.

"It was hard to miss," Beckett said. "Which is probably what you were hoping for."

"I was," Castle said simply before he waited for her to pick up one of the stuffed horses there were. He wasn't too surprised when she chose the one that had darker brown fur and said, "They'll go crazy when they see this."

"I don't want to hide it," Beckett replied as she knew that was an unasked question.

"So that'll be the only thing they can see," Castle commented.

"It is," Beckett said before he left her to pay. She heard her text alert and checked the message, seeing that it was from her father.

"Hey, what is it?" Castle asked, watching her.

"It's my dad, the girls want to switch now," Beckett replied.

"With us?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said as she shook her head quickly. "With me."

Castle raised his eyebrows and said, "I think I know what that means."

"You could but you might not be right," Beckett said, trying not to roll her eyes at his tone. "Come on, they're waiting down the street," she said before they left together and walked down to where they could see their family was waiting for them.

"Looks like you were successful too," Jim said, seeing the bag Castle was holding.

"We were and want to see what we got for the baby?" Castle couldn't help saying.

"Baby?" Eliza said. "I thought you were gonna wait?"

"Not for this," Beckett said, nodding to her husband with a smile.

Taking the stuffed horse out Castle was smiling himself when the girls gasped at the sight of it and he said, "Nice huh?"

"It's perfect," Julia said.

"Yeah, the baby can have their own horsie," Eliza said eagerly. "But where are you gonna put it?"

"Until the baby is born it'll stay on its bed," Castle answered. "But that's all you can see. So, we're switching?" he asked.

"Yeah, what will we do now?" Eliza asked.

"Do you mean after this?" Julia said, not surprised everyone else looked confused. When her little sister nodded she said, "She means after."

"It'll likely be time for lunch," Beckett said. "We'll see; text me when you guys are done," she said to her husband.

"I think you mean you text us," Castle replied. "Who knows what's going on in their minds?"

"Hey!" Julia said in annoyance though she was smiling after.

"You'll find out on Christmas," Beckett told him. "Go." When he and her father had left them, she turned to the girls and said, "Where are we going?"

"To the store for boys," Eliza said.

"I had a feeling, let's go," Beckett told them before they hurried to take her hands. The shop with men's clothing wasn't far and when they got close to it she told the two, "I'm glad you wanted to come here, I needed to myself."

"You're gonna get something for Daddy?" Julia asked.

"I am but I'm picking it up," Beckett said as she opened the door for them. She wasn't surprised when the two were looking at her in surprise and she said with a smile, "You were at school and your daddy was golfing."

"Ms. Beckett," a man with tailor's tape around his neck said. "How are you? I have your items ready and wrapped."

"Thank you, Morgan," Beckett said with a smile. "I'm wondering if my daughters and I can look around first?"

"Of course," Morgan replied with a smile and nod. "Let me know if you need any help." Beckett was about to turn and leave when he quickly said, "Oh and congratulations."

"You heard?" Beckett asked. When the man nodded she told him a quick thank you before she followed the girls hurriedly over to some ties. She and Castle had announced their baby on his site on the second of the month and it had been picked up by the media shortly after.

"You didn't get one for Daddy or Grandpapa, did you?" Julia asked, turning to her when she had reached them.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "I got your daddy something else but I haven't gotten anything for mine yet."

"Can we get this one for Daddy?" Eliza asked, pointing out a tie.

"I think so," Beckett said, studying the tie that was a solid color and had a textural pattern of diamonds.

"Is it close to his eyes?" Eliza said.

"The color?" Julia said quickly.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied. "Try and find one for your grandpapa now."

The girls looked at each other before they began to study the ties that were available in many different colors. They soon began to realize it wasn't going to be as easy as it was picking the tie for their father and they turned to their mother at the same time.

"Having trouble?" Beckett said with a smile as she'd been watching them and could see their difficulty.

"Yeah," Julia replied. "Which one would Grandpapa like?"

"Did either of you see any that you really liked?" Beckett said to them.

"I liked this one," Julia replied, pointing to a grey-green one.

"This one," Eliza said as she pointed to one that was black and maroon striped.

"I think," Beckett said. "This one will work better."

"Oh," Eliza said as her mother was pointing to the one that her sister had picked. "That's pretty too."

"It is and your grandpapa likes simpler ties," Beckett said. "But you made an interesting choice."

"Thank you," Eliza said, watching her pick up the two ties.

"Mommy I'm gonna pay," Julia said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked though she'd known her husband had given the two money in exchange for chores so they could buy gifts themselves. When her oldest nodded she handed them over and said, "Let's go ahead and pay."

"Can we see what you got Daddy?" Eliza asked as they were walking over to the register.

"Yes, because I need to see how it looks," Beckett replied.

Julia wanted to ask her mother what exactly she'd gotten when the man that had greeted them came over to them with something in his hands.

"Here you are," Morgan told Beckett as he set the blazer and trousers on the counter for her to see.

Beckett nodded and picked up the blazer to make sure it would fit Castle by eye before she ran her hand over the sleeve. "You do great work," she said to the man.

"We do our best," Morgan said with a smile. "I'll put it back into its wrapping," he told her. "Will you be adding those ties?" he said, nodding to Julia.

"They'll be buying it themselves," Beckett replied.

"It's for Christmas," Julia said, trying not to blush too deeply.

"You have good tastes," Morgan said.

After they had both purchased the gifts; the girls thanking the man for his compliment; Beckett took the ties in their packages from Julia and tucked them into the bag. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked the girls as they stepped out onto the street.

"Not yet," the girls said at the same time.

Beckett looked at them in surprise before her daughters were giggling and taking her hands, pulling her down the street.

* * *

"There's… oh my wife is going to kill me," Castle said, pretending to be scared before he ducked behind Louis.

"Why him?" Alexis asked laughingly.

"He handles horses," Castle said.

"Rick, stand up," Beckett said with a sigh. When her husband did so immediately she went to him and dragged him over at first to an alcove before she kissed him. Since they could still be seen she had to make it quick but she didn't regret it as she said, "Thank you."

"Even just one flower?" Castle asked though he was smiling.

"Even with just one," Beckett said, shaking her head. "Any reason?"

"Just because," Castle said with a shrug.

Beckett leaned over and gently brushed her lips to his before she pulled away and then said, " _Bribery_?"

" _When have I ever done that_?" Castle replied seriously.

"Dad, Kate they're showing us our table," Alexis said, walking over to them.

Though she wanted to respond to what her husband had said Beckett squeezed his hand before they started to walk after his daughter to their table. "I'm glad you guys are okay with this."

"I was almost going to protest, I was going to make tacos tonight," Castle said, looking at their usual Mexican restaurant's menu.

"Mommy," Eliza said. "What does the name mean?"

" _Sierra_? Mountain range," Beckett answered as she saw that her daughter was pointing out the name of the restaurant on the menu. "I don't know why they called it that."

"Cool," Eliza said before she giggled. She then turned to her father and said eagerly, "Tacos?"

"Get them now," Castle said with a laugh. "I'll make something else for dinner. By the way love; I need to stop at the market."

"What did you have in mind?" Beckett said in surprise.

"Pasties," Castle replied.

"Cornish?" Beckett said.

"Yes, but you can't call them that remember," Castle said. "Now though we should focus on this food."

With the girls laughing they turned their attention back to the menu so they could order and eat. After they had left the restaurant some time later Castle tried to get his wife to walk back home.

"It's not that far Rick," Beckett said, trying not to snap at her husband though she'd wanted to. "And you need someone to help you carry everything."

Breathing out Castle heard the slight annoyance in her tone and knew he was being a little too protective. Though he was unsure he knew she was aware of her own capabilities and said, "Alright but if you get tired I'll call one of them to bring the car."

"Fine but I'm not going to be, let's go," Beckett said.

"We wanna go!" Eliza said quickly.

"Yeah, we want to walk," Julia said. "And we won't get tired."

Sighing Castle told Alexis, Jim and Louis, "I guess we'll see you back at home."

"You're sure you don't want to get the car?" Alexis asked.

"His concern is spreading," Beckett said in amusement as she knew her stepdaughter was talking about her. "And we're sure, we'll see you."

As they walked to the market Julia held her mother's hand and said, "Why is everyone so scared?"

"Because they don't want anything to happen to the baby or your mother," Castle said, carrying Eliza on his shoulders.

"But I'm fine," Beckett said firmly. "And I'm being careful, I don't want anything to happen to the baby either. And I need exercise still; especially after everything we ate."

"The food isn't spicy for the baby?" Eliza asked.

"No, I ate the same thing when I was carrying you," Beckett said, smiling up at her. "Tacos and no salsa of any kind."

"Was it still good?" Eliza said curiously.

"It was," Beckett said, softly laughing. "Rick?"

"Yes love?" Castle asked, looking at her.

"I think they can help you," Beckett replied.

Castle smiled widely and said, "I think so."

"We can? But… don't you have to make pastry and stuff?" Julia asked.

"You can help me with cutting the potatoes and then you Eliza can help assemble the potatoes in every pasty," Castle replied.

"Kay," Eliza said eagerly. She groaned in disappointment when her father set her down and she asked, "Are you gonna put neeps?"

"I am, but I'll cut those since they're a little harder than turnips," Castle replied.

"I can cut it," Julia said in protest. "I know how to do it."

"Then I'll let you try it out," Castle replied with a nod. "So love, can you take them to get the veggies?"

"Skirt steak?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the front," Castle told her, ruffling Eliza's hair playfully before he made his way to the deli in the back.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked as she and Julia watched her picking out some turnips.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Beckett said, looking at her.

"No, will the baby like the pasty?" Eliza said.

"It will," Beckett replied. She couldn't help smiling at the questions concerning the baby; trying to remind herself that for a long time she would be getting them especially from Eliza. "Okay, now some potatoes. Your daddy always uses regular ones but I think we should have him try out another kind."

"Would sweet potatoes be good?" Julia suggested.

"I don't think so," Castle said, walking back to them. He hugged Eliza when she hugged him and said, "What were you saying about the potatoes?"

"I think we should try out different ones," Beckett said.

"Okay, I'll let you pick," Castle told them.

"What about these ones?" Eliza said, pointing to red potatoes.

"I think so," Castle said as he looked them over. He picked enough for the pasties and as they walked to the register he felt Julia sliding her hand into his.

"Are you gonna make them really big?" the girl asked.

"No, I'll make them according to how much I know everyone will eat," Castle said. "Though your mom will help me eyeball how big the pasty will be for your grandfather."

"Are you gonna put your eye on it?" Eliza asked. She giggled when her father ruffled her hair before Beckett went to go pay. "We got lots of good presents today Daddy."

"I did too," Castle replied.

"What did you get for Mommy?" Julia asked interestedly.

"You'll see, but your grandfather pointed out what you got for your mother, very pretty and I know she'll love it," Castle told them.

"Ready?" Beckett asked, letting her husband take the bag she held.

"Yep, time for homework and then playing," Castle said, glancing at Julia.

With her groaning playfully, the family left the market laughing together and went down the parking lot to the street so they could make their way back home.

* * *

"It looks nice," Alexis said. She smiled at her stepmother as Beckett turned rapidly to where she was standing in the doorway and she said, "Sorry, I was looking for you."

"It's alright, once we get more of the furniture in here we'll keep the door closed," Beckett replied. "What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to let you know; I did get a gift for the baby," Alexis replied, picking up the stuffed horse her stepmother had placed on the bed.

"I had a feeling," Beckett said. "Clothes?"

"No, I'm waiting to find out what it is," Alexis replied. "It's something else but I think you might be okay with it."

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile.

"Mommy!" Julia called before Alexis could say anything. "Mommy I finished…"

"We're still working on the room," Beckett said with a smile at her oldest's surprise.

"It's nice so far," Julia replied, turning from the sky blue walls and the white bed that had four slight posts in the corners with spheres on them and like hers and Eliza's beds had drawers on the bottom. "What else are you going to get?"

"We'll try and shop for the crib this week," Beckett replied. "Can I see your worksheet since you said you finished?"

Julia handed it over before she looked outside and said, "It's still day time."

"Yes, you can play," Beckett replied with a smile as she finished checking the problems. "You got them all right; but put this away before you run out."

"Okay," Julia said, unable to contain her joy at being able to play outside. She rushed to her room, put away her homework and took her backpack to the foyer for the next day. With all that done she threw on her coat and went out back where her sister was with their grandparents; Martha having surprised them by arriving earlier for the holidays as most of her students were either busy with school or leaving already for vacation themselves; and the dogs.

"Rick?" Beckett asked.

"Hey, so Julia finished up with her homework?" Castle asked, looking up from his recipe for the pasties in the kitchen.

"She did, I don't know why she protested since she didn't have that much," Beckett commented as she leaned against the side of the island.

"That's how kids are," Castle replied.

"Are you having trouble?" Beckett asked as she watched him.

"No, just making sure I got everything I needed…" Castle said before trailing off absently.

"And do you?" Beckett said as she was smiling as she watched him.

"Yeah," Castle said, shaking himself and then smiling. "Just to double check. Any idea what they're doing?" When his wife shook her head, he went over to the door to the patio and said, "Bows and arrows, I should have known."

Walking up to him Beckett placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Think I can ask you something?"

"Sure," Castle said before he looked at her from the sight of Eliza shooting one of her play arrows.

"Would you want to go back?" Beckett asked.

It took Castle a moment before he realized what his wife was talking about before he said, "To how I was before I met you?" to make sure. When she gave a slight nod of her head he said, "No, I think I'm happier now. Actually, take out the I think, I am. I wouldn't change this for anything."

Beckett, watching him, was a little startled by the smile on his face before she looked outside as he was and saw Eliza was waving at them, standing in front of the door. "We're going to come outside," she said as he opened the door.

"Good, Jules wants to play with the real bow," Eliza said rapidly before she left to go back to the yard and the others.

"Think we should?" Castle asked.

"She should practice a little," Beckett replied, smiling at him. She was about to turn to go over to where their coats were by the door closer to the steps when her husband grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him. She didn't have very much chance to prepare for his kiss but she still took it, responding a second after he had begun. When they slowly parted she smiled at him and said, "I get your point."

"Would you?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "My life wasn't nearly as interesting as it is now."

"Mine either," Castle said. They leaned into each other and kissed tenderly before they slowly parted. "I think we should have a contest," he told her.

"Oh?" Beckett asked as they were walking over to the other door to get their coats.

"Just us," Castle replied.

"And what are we playing for?" Beckett asked.

"Tonight," Castle replied.

"That's it?" Beckett asked.

"Either positions or what we do for foreplay," Castle said seriously.

Beckett laughed softly as she buttoned her coat and said, "That'll be nice but you know what I would rather do?"

"What?" Castle replied, watching her put on her gloves last.

"Play for both," Beckett said simply.

Shuddering Castle nodded and walked outside with her before they joined their daughters, parents, Louis and the dogs after they'd grabbed their bows and arrows and targets. "Watch out, we have some practicing to do," he called playfully as he brought over the target.

"What are you practicing for?" Julia asked her mother as she stood with her.

"We're not; you are," Beckett said.

"I did that already," Julia replied.

"With your toy set," Beckett said. "But now you can try it out with mine."

"I… can?" Julia said, startled.

"Yep," Castle said, coming back to them after setting up the target. "We heard that you wanted to try out a real bow and arrow."

"Sorry," Eliza said, giggling as her sister turned to look at her.

"No that's okay, at least I get to," Julia said. "What about Lizzy?"

"She's a little too young still," Beckett replied. "She needs to be a bit taller before she can handle the bow."

As her mother was handing over hers at that moment Julia took it reverently and breathed out before saying, "Are you gonna show me?"

Beckett merely smiled before she began to tell her daughter how to hold the bow and draw back the string. "It's better if you rest it against your lips, you'll be able to hold it steady, or your cheek if that's more comfortable," she told Julia when the girl looked at her in surprise at her instruction.

"Remember they did that during the Olympics with their lips," Castle said as three years before they'd watched the events with her.

Though she had her doubts Julia tried holding it as she said and then drew the string until it pressed against her lips. She let go as her mother instructed and said, "What about aiming?"

"That's next, I just wanted to see how you did that," Beckett replied with a smile. "Okay, again but this time pretend to aim an arrow."

Julia quickly did so and when she finished said, "Can I try it with an arrow now?"

Handing it to her Beckett watched the girl effortlessly notch it on her bow and didn't say a word as she drew the string and took aim. "Steady," she said softly as there was a breeze.

Waiting for the wind to stop Julia finally let go and cried out when she hit the black ring. "I made it," she said, beaming at her mother.

"I know, I hit almost the same spot that you did," Beckett replied, rubbing her back gently. "Try another."

"Do I only get three shots?" Julia asked.

"No, you can go ahead the full ten," Castle said. "Your mom and I will use three though."

"Oh, we will?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"For what?" Martha asked, looking between them.

"We're having a tournament," Castle said as Julia was getting another arrow ready.

"Really?" Eliza said eagerly.

"Just for fun," Beckett said without a problem. "After we need to get started on dinner." She looked at her stepdaughter and Louis and asked them, "Did you try at all?"

"We can do that after," Louis said.

Though Alexis was going to protest that they should watch the girls she realized why he said after and she smiled saying, "We can," before they turned their attention to Julia who'd been shooting off arrows as they'd spoken.

"Very nice for your first time," Jim said first as they looked where her arrows had gone.

"Even getting them on the outside of the cir-" Castle began.

"No that's okay," Julia said quickly and with a smile. "At least I got all of them on the target."

"That's true," Martha said. "And I'm glad to see your first attempt kiddo."

"You're going inside?" Julia asked her with a smile.

"Yes, but let me know how this tournament goes," Martha told the others before she left them.

"We should start love, it's getting late," Castle said.

"Go first," Beckett said, since Louis was getting her arrows for her.

"Ladies first," Castle said simply.

Shaking her head Beckett took her arrows with a thank you before she notched the first and put the rest away in the box Julia held for her then. She aimed and waited for the wind until she sensed it was in the best place. Letting go of her arrow she smiled when the girls gasped as she got it to the 10 circle on the target. She fired off the next two and said, "Twenty-eight," looking at her husband.

"This is going to be close," Castle said.

"I'll keep score," Alexis said.

Nodding to his daughter Castle began aiming his first arrow and shot them off, not surprised when he managed the same as his wife. "Are we doing this as they do in the Olympics?" he asked her.

"I guess," Beckett said with a smile, getting ready to go next.

The two shot three arrows five times and looked to Alexis who said, "You're going to have to go to a shoot off."

"Ohh, those are cool," Eliza said eagerly.

"Alright, get those magnifying glasses ready," Castle said jokingly as his wife prepared her arrow.

Beckett let the arrow go and nodded when it hit the center circle with a satisfying thwack and she stepped aside for her husband.

As soon as Castle shot his arrow he was cursing in his mind, he'd taken too long and the wind had picked up right when he let go so he was right on the line between the nine and ten. Sighing he said, "I'll concede."

"Mainly because we can all see that she won," Alexis told her father teasingly.

"Louis, have fun," Castle said as he handed the young man his bow.

"Thanks, I'll do that," Louis replied with a smile before he and Alexis were alone.

"Now we get to make dinner?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Now we do," Castle replied. "After we wash our hands," he said before they made it to the kitchen and went to the sink.

Watching as he prepared the dough first Julia said, "What about the potatoes."

"Hold on," Beckett said as she was drying off her hands at the sink. She went over to them and began peeling the potatoes with Julia's help before she let her start cutting them. She got the turnips ready and said, "I'll cut these sweetie or else we're not going to have any time to play after dinner."

"Okay," Julia replied before she and Eliza watched their mother rapidly cutting.

"Are you ready?" Castle asked them since he had all the pasties ready. "I made extra," he told his wife as he knew she could see how many he had ready. "The rest for lunch tomorrow."

"Even me?" Julia asked as she got onto the step stool she used and her sister was set on a chair with Beckett standing next to her.

"Even you, luckily you don't mind if it's cold," Castle replied before he watched the girls; with Beckett's help; put the potatoes and turnips in before he placed the steak he'd cut in it and waited for his wife to add the salt and pepper last. Once it was ready he washed his hands and set the two pans into the oven.

"What do we do now?" Eliza asked her mother as Castle was getting a salad ready next.

"Set the table," Beckett said, going to get their smaller plates and salad bowls. She helped the girls do so before she went over to her husband.

" _Are you going to exact a high price_?" Castle asked his wife.

With a smile Beckett said simply, " _Ficheall_."

For a moment Castle paused in mixing the salad as he wondered what kind of chess she wanted to play before he shook himself and said, " _What kind_?"

" _Stiall_ ," Becket said, trying not to laugh as he froze yet again.

" _We haven't done that for a while_ ," Castle almost wheezed out.

" _If you want to_ ," Beckett replied since they hadn't played their strip chess after they'd been trying to conceive.

" _Are you kidding_?" Castle asked. He heard the door open down the hall as his father in law was walking over to them and said, " _Of course but… later_."

Beckett nodded before they turned their attention to the pasties and their family as they sat around the table together with them and began to eat.


	2. The One Thing Real To Me (Part 2)

"I think we can play this one," Castle said, looking at the box Eliza had handed him. "Kate?"

Looking over her mug of tea Beckett smiled and said, "That one got buried in the back of the cabinet."

"That's why I got it," Eliza said, hurrying to her. "I can do the pictures, right?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "Who's playing?"

"We can divide into four," Castle said quickly. "If we all play."

"You two can pick your teams," Beckett said with a smile as the girls were with her.

"Will you be on my team?" Eliza asked Jim. When her grandfather nodded she went over to Martha and asked her before she went to Louis last.

"Do you mind?" Beckett asked Julia as they'd all been watching the little girl.

"No," the girl replied with a smile. "I like my team too."

"Better roll first to see if we're going first," Louis told the little girl.

Holding the dice Eliza shook it within her hands and let it fall to the table, clapping when she got a three.

"I think she won," Julia told her mother though she was shaking the dice.

"You never… okay, Eliza's team is first," Castle began to say before she rolled a one.

Rolling the dice Eliza picked out a card and nibbled at her lower lip for a moment before she went to her mother to whisper to her. When Beckett nodded that she'd read correctly she looked at the others and said, "Ready?"

"Go sweetie," Beckett told her, flipping the hourglass she was holding.

Eliza began to flap her arms repeatedly before the others on her team were beginning to guess.

"Flying?" Jim asked.

"A bird?" Louis guessed.

"A bee?" Martha said.

"Butterfly?" Louis guessed again.

"Yeah! That was it," Eliza said, stopping. She laughed and said, "My arms are tired."

"I don't blame you," Castle said as Julia was rolling the dice for their team.

They went through the game and since Eliza's team had gone first they won with getting their first three cards right.

"That was a little fast," Alexis commented.

"I think that's why we don't really play it that often," Castle said, watching the girls going over to the cabinet to put the game away and pick one last one for Eliza to play.

"I think they've been digging into the back of the cabinet," Beckett said as they were all watching the girls bring something out.

"They should be occupied by that for a while," Castle said as he reached out and took the fabric 'potato' that Eliza had carried over to him. He turned it on and then watched the two beginning to throw the 'hot potato' back and forth together as music played from it.

"You're not gonna win," Julia told her sister.

"Yeah, I will," Eliza said. The music sped up then and she and her sister were throwing as fast as possible until she tossed it to her sister who caught it just as it stopped.

"Good job," Beckett said laughingly as she hugged her youngest. "You didn't think you were going to win, did you?"

"No," Eliza giggled heavily. "Now you play with me."

"Okay," Beckett said. When Eliza turned, she looked at her watch quickly and saw they still had some time to play.

When the music stopped for the second time Castle smiled as Eliza managed to win once again he stood and said, "We'll have to save that one for after Christmas dinner."

"Do I have to go to bed?" the little girl asked in disappointment.

"You do," Beckett replied. "Go ahead and say goodnight."

Eliza said goodnight to Louis first and hurried over to Martha saying, "I'm happy you came early."

"So am I," Martha said. "I look forward to spending time with you."

"Can you pick me up tomorrow?" Eliza asked. "You and Grandpapa?"

"We'll try," Martha said with a smile. "Goodnight darling, I love you."

"I love you too Gram," Eliza said before they shared a kiss and she stepped over to Jim who was close to Martha. "Love you Grandpapa," she said, beaming up at him.

"I love you Eliza, sweet dreams," Beckett's father told her as they embraced. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before they shared a kiss.

"Can we play tomorrow?" Eliza asked her sister.

"I think so," Alexis told her with a smile. "We'll be here when you come home so we should do it then."

"The weather should be good," Beckett said when her stepdaughter looked at her.

"We'll do it then," Alexis said, looking at Eliza. She shared a quick kiss with her little sister and said, "Night Lizzy, I love you."

"Love you too 'lexis," Eliza told her.

"I'm gonna stay here," Julia said, going to her and hugging her. "Night Lizzy, see you tomorrow."

"Love you Jules," Eliza told her.

"Love you too," Julia replied, hugging her tightly one time before letting her go.

Picking up the little girl Castle walked with Beckett out and up to their youngest's room. She was nearly asleep as her mother was changing her and by the time she was on her bed after brushing her teeth she was in fact sleeping.

"A lot of walking for her," Beckett said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed the top of Eliza's head.

"It was," Castle said, waiting for her to tuck their daughter in before he went over to kiss her as well. They held hands as they patted Rita on the head and went down to the family room before they paused.

"Mommy, Daddy we're here," Julia told them as she rushed out into the hall.

"You wanted to play cards?" Beckett asked when they reached the dining room table where her father was shuffling a deck.

"Just _Cinquillo_ ," Julia replied. "Can we?"

"Sure, since you got the chips all set we can go ahead and get started," Castle said, sitting at his usual spot before he took what his father in law handed out to him.

"Alexis let us know she got a peek at the baby's room," Martha commented.

"We can let you see tomorrow Mother," Castle replied. "Better if you see it during the day; what there is to see."

"I'd still like to," Martha replied. "Now who is holding the five of swords?"

Julia couldn't help laughing and when her grandmother looked at her she shook her head and said, "I don't have it."  
"Someone does," Martha said.

"I did," Louis said with a smile. "So sorry."

"Now that that matter is taken care of," Martha said after setting down her card. "Are you two going to get started?"

"We'll be shopping for the time being," Beckett explained.

"It is early," Jim commented.

"You can never be too prepared," Martha said.

"Are you speaking from experience Mother?" Castle asked her.

"I was prepared for you," Martha replied. "Mostly because my mother was telling me to be."  
"And now you're telling Mommy," Julia stated.

"She told me before," Beckett replied. "And we'll be ready."

"And I won," Alexis said. "So pay up."

"This is why we can't talk while we play," Castle commented, tossing two chips to his daughter.

"That would be boring Daddy," Julia protested as Alexis was beginning to shuffle again.

"Then are you all ready for school tomorrow?" Castle asked. When she glared at him he laughed and said, "I'm kidding, I know you are already."

"Are you having a Christmas party?" Alexis asked her as she dealt the cards.

"Yeah but not until next week," Julia replied, looking at her cards. "And when it happens we're gonna have five days until Christmas."

"I guess you're excited," Martha commented.

"Yeah," Julia said with a giggle. "Are you gonna shop here?"

"Oh, I will," Martha replied. "Not fully since I did most of it in the city, but some while you're at school and your parents are busy with… writing?"

"We'll try," Beckett began.

"That and the shopping for the baby's room we mentioned," Castle replied.

"And it's next Monday you'll find out what the baby is," Martha commented as she set down one of her cards.

"It is," Beckett replied. She looked at her mother in law from the card she'd set down and asked, "Do you know already?"

"You're a little early darling; I have my suspicions but I'm not wholly sure yet," Martha said. "And you Jim?"

"What I'm going to do?" Beckett's father asked in surprise.

"No, no," Martha told him. "Were you able to tell Kate was having a girl before?"

"No," Jim said. "My wife may have but I have no real idea."

"And yet again, we're distracted while one of us is winning," Alexis commented as Beckett set down her last card.

"Sweetie do you want to write in your diary?" Beckett asked her as she took the cards from her husband.

"Yeah," Julia said after thinking for a moment. "Does that mean I have to go to bed now?"

"I think we all are," Jim said, watching his daughter putting away the cards.

"We are," Castle said, standing.

"I'm a little tired," Beckett said as she let Castle take the deck to put away before she got up as well, watching Julia saying goodnight to the others.

After she'd said goodnight to Louis first Julia hugged her grandparents at the same time as they had been sitting next to each other and she said, "I love you Grandpapa, Gram."

"I love you too darling, sweet dreams," Martha told her.

"And I love you too Julia," Jim said before he waited for Castle's mother to kiss her before he shared a kiss with his granddaughter.

"Are you going to bed?" Julia asked, looking at all of them as she went to her sister.

"We are, we did a lot today too," Martha said first.

"And we're getting up to join you for breakfast and going to school," Jim added.

"Us too," Alexis said as she hugged Julia tightly.

"Thank you," Julia replied with a smile. She said, "I love you 'lexis."

"Love you Jules, goodnight," Alexis told her, kissing her cheek after her sister had kissed hers. She watched her go and said to her grandmother and Jim, "We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Martha said with a smile.

"I'm waiting for them," Castle said when he saw his daughter and Louis coming up to the top of the stairs.

"And now you're going in, night Dad," Alexis told him. "Night Kate, love you both."

"We love you too," Castle said with a smile before he said goodnight to Louis. He ducked into Julia's room, closing the door behind him and saying, "Your grandparents are going to bed now."

"And 'lexis was there with Louis so they did go to bed," Julia said, sitting at her desk.

"And we're sitting here while we wait," Castle said.

"I knew that Daddy," Julia said in faux irritation before she smiled back at him. She turned her attention to her diary and began to write since she'd already put ink into her pen before her father had come into the room.

 _December 8th, 2019_

 _Today there was a lot of stuff diary so I'm gonna get started with the morning. After we ate breakfast 'lexis and Louis came and it was so nice to get to see them. But 'lexis said it was only a week since we last saw her but doesn't she know that she's our big sister and we love her and love to see her? I think she was just kidding but I hope she knows that._

 _After we went over to downtown and we got to walk which was a lot of fun 'cause it's been so cold. We split up to go shopping which was fun too 'cause it was Christmas shopping this time. First Lizzy and I went with Grandpapa to get Mommy's gift, the tunic she can wear while she's pregnant and even Daddy said she'll like it._

Julia paused and said, "I don't have time to write everything I did do I?"

"Not really, we'd be here all night I think," Castle said.

"Write quickly about some things," Beckett suggested.

"Okay," Julia said before thinking that over for a moment before she went back to writing.

 _We went to other places but we switched with Mommy and picked out some ties, one for Daddy and one for Grandpapa. I hope they like them! And then we took her to the flower shop 'cause Daddy got a flower for her and she really liked it. We did lots of other shopping but the best thing was when Mommy and Daddy went by themselves they got something for the baby. It's not a present but a stuffed horse like me and Lizzy have too._

 _Then me and Lizzy went with Mommy and Daddy to the market to get stuff to make pasties for dinner (they were really good too and I get to have one for lunch tomorrow). When we came back home Gram was here! She surprised us but she said that no one was left to teach so she came to stay with us until next year. So now both my grandparents are here and I'm super happy._

 _I had to do my homework after we said hi to Gram (yuck for the homework not Gram) and then I got to go outside. Oh, I did get to see the baby's room before that. All there is are light blue walls and then a bed that has these balls on the ends of some short posts. It's white like our beds are and has drawers too; I hope the baby likes it when it gets bigger._

 _We played with the bow and arrows and the best thing that happened was Mommy let me use hers! That was the first time ever that I got to use a grown up one and it was really fun. But I was worried I'd lose Mommy's arrows and was a little scared but didn't after I stopped. Mommy and Daddy played like they were in the Olympics after that; three shots before they had a shootout and Mommy won. They were giving each other their special smiles and looking at each other so I guess Daddy owes Mommy a kiss for that._

 _Playing after dinner was nice until I came up here but I wish it was next Monday already. I want to know if me, Lizzy and 'lexis are gonna have a brother or sister._

Julia paused and then looked back at her parents before she quickly looked back at her diary to write again.

 _Mommy keeps saying not to buy the baby a present but we're gonna do that. 'lexis already has a present but we want to give another when we know what the baby is 'cause it'll be a special clothes gift. I told 'lexis that if it's a boy we buy him… I guess a sweater and pants… maybe one from Aran! I have to tell 'lexis tomorrow. And if it's a girl Lizzy and me decided we'll give her a plaid skirt 'cause we had those when we were little too. But we have to wait for then_

Moving her pen so fast then Julia winced at the mark she made with it and she then moved under the mark to write once more.

 _Sorry about that but I thought of something better than the skirt, why can't a girl have the Aran sweater too? So I'll tell 'lexis, and we can get that cute stuffed sheep we saw at that store too._

 _Now time for the countdown for Christmas Diary, there are 17 days left now and I can't wait!_

"I'm finished," Julia said, putting away her diary and standing up with a smile.

"You had fun?" Castle asked as he playfully swung Julia up to set her down on the bed.

"So much," the girl said seriously, hugging Macca tightly. She kissed the top of his head and said, "I wish the dogs could go."

"We'll try and take them on a walk tomorrow," Beckett said. "If you don't have too much homework."

"I hope not," Julia said, going to the end of the bed and waiting for her father to sit on the edge. Wrapping her arms tightly around her father she said, "I'm glad everyone's here."

"So am I but we're not a full house yet," Castle replied with a smile.

"Pretty soon," Julia said before she shared a kiss with him. "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart, goodnight," Castle told her before he moved out of the way of Beckett.

"Love you Mommy," Julia said, sharing a kiss with her quickly.

"I love you too Julia," Beckett told her. "What do you want to ask?"

"How did you know?" Julia said in surprise.

"I guessed," Beckett replied simply before smiling at her.

"How long until everyone comes?" Julia asked.

"Twelve days," Castle said when his wife looked to him to check. "Funny they're coming on the same day."

"Brennan wants to see us and Patrick wants to go on vacation," Beckett replied.

"And see you Mommy," Julia added.

"And see me," Beckett replied with a smile. "Okay now you need to get to bed."

"Night," Julia said, waving to her father as her mother tucked her in.

"Goodnight Julia, sweet dreams," Castle told her with a smile as he scratched the top of Macca's head. After Beckett had done the same he reached over to her and let her pet Macca as well before they left the room once they closed the lights. They walked down the hall quickly, holding on tightly to one another and hurrying to their room so they could begin their night alone.

* * *

"Are you set?" Castle asked as he turned on the fire.

"Yes, and before you ask I have six things on," Beckett told him with a smile. "What about you?"

"I've counted twice," Castle said with a returning smile before he met her over at the bed. "How are we doing this?"

"A couple moves and then we'll undress?" Beckett asked him as they got onto the mattress carefully.

"Well, we could demand something in between undressing," Castle suggested.

"Alright," Beckett replied. She laughed slightly when her husband looked startled and said, "You didn't think I would agree to that?"

"I wasn't sure," Castle said. "Go ahead."

With a smile Beckett moved one of her pawns and she and her husband began the game until he took another of her pawns first. She smiled and said, "You're going to regret this."

"Why would I?" Castle asked her as he watched her kick away her slippers.

"How do you know it won't take me longer to undress?" Beckett pointed out.

Laughing Castle looked at the board as they moved their pieces and she won before he said, "Now I see what you mean."

"I said the clothes Rick," Beckett replied, shaking her head though she was smiling. She motioned to him then and when he leaned over she kissed him passionately before they slowly pulled away. She didn't let him get very far and then leaned over, kissing him harder. They nearly upset the chessboard as they grabbed for one another but the sound of the pieces moving stopped them and they looked down at it before she said, "I think we better stop."

"Do you want to stop though?" Castle asked her as they sat up straight again.

"That was enough for now," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he was looking at her still and she explained, "I didn't want to start out with anything too…"

"Much?" Castle suggested.

"Good enough," Beckett said, shrugging before they started to move once more. She did her best to try and take another of her husband's pieces before she managed it, saying, "Hopefully this won't take too long."

"Weren't you just saying something about not wanting to do too much at the start?" Castle asked her.

With a smile Beckett watched her husband remove his slippers before they started and that time she lost another of her pawns to him. She was about to reach down and remove her socks when her husband went to her suddenly and she was smiling again as he took them off for her. "Weren't you supposed to do something? Or make me do something," she said when he sat back down on the other side of the board.

"I think we should just get undressed," Castle said simply. He was relieved when Beckett didn't ask him anything but he still explained, "Those kisses weren't enough."

"I agree," Beckett replied. "But if you want to let things last a little longer then we should skip every time we win."

Castle nodded in agreement, just as he was capturing her rook, and he said, "Unless we take turns undressing."

"I don't get the feeling that will happen," Beckett said simply as she pulled off her robe that she was wearing.

"It could," Castle said before they fell quiet to focus on the game.

After that they almost ended up taking turns though in the end Beckett was left in her panties while her husband still had his pajama pants and boxers on. They stopped there, as Castle took their kings off the board as she watched him in surprise.

"That was enough," Castle told her. "And I think I was close."

"You were," Beckett conceded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Here," Castle said, handing her his robe.

Beckett wrapped herself up in it and then watched her husband picking up the pieces before he put the game on the table in between their armchairs. As he was coming back she stood up next to her side of the bed and said, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Castle reassured her. "But we should get into bed if you're that cold."

At first Beckett thought that that was a come on but she realized he was serious and when his hand went to her stomach for a moment she recalled why. "I'm okay Rick," she told him with a smile, removing his robe.

"I know but it is cold," Castle said.

"And you have no shirt," Beckett said. When her husband opened his mouth to protest she told him, "And you have goose bumps."

"Then we both go on the bed," Castle replied. He smiled as she laughed and followed her onto the bed, laying on her as she'd pulled him there and he couldn't say no to her. They began to kiss and he groaned in pleasure as he could feel her stroking the back of his head and he proceeded to roll his tongue around hers in her mouth. He felt her moaning and they were fighting for some time before he moved away. "Can I?" he asked.

"I think so," Beckett replied with a smile. "Depends on what you're going to do though."

"First…" Castle began before he reached for her panties and removed them. He had to get up off the bed so he could get his pants and boxers off before he returned to her. He stayed just above her before he smiled and said, "I think this."

Beckett wasn't surprised when he kissed her and because she wasn't she was ready for him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She gently stroked his hair and back of his neck, feeling him slightly jerking against her every time she went down to his neck. When they stopped after several kisses she said, "Aren't I supposed to pick our position?"

"Are we only going to once?" Castle asked her immediately.

"We'll see," Beckett replied before she murmured to him. When he got off her immediately she smiled and waited for him to sit where she'd been lying in the middle. She straddled his lap immediately and wrapped her arms around him saying, "You're free to do whatever you want."

Though he wanted to make sure she was serious Castle knew already what she would say so he leaned down, brushing his lips just over the tops of her breasts before he pulled away. He smiled at her when he raised his head again and told her, "I don't want to do that much."

"Why not?" Beckett asked him.

"Because you should be doing that to me," Castle replied.

Beckett laughed and said, "Why don't you just ask outright?"

"To not insult you," Castle said honestly.

"It wouldn't have," Beckett assured him. "And if you're giving me the opportunity then you should really lay down." She couldn't help laughing when her husband instantly did so though she was still straddling him and she had to move with him. She moved over to his right side once he was set and she leaned down, gently kissing around his chest to start out with as he groaned in pleasure. When she felt his hand reaching up to caress her she smiled but didn't stop, moving up to his jaw to kiss along it before his hands were both on her.

"I'm grabby," Castle said in response when his wife looked down at him.

"I know but you didn't let me speak," Beckett replied. When he looked at her questioningly she said, " _You can touch me at the same time_."

Almost hissing Castle immediately reached for her and began to rub at her clit, feeling her jerk into him before she reached for his wrist and stopped him. "You said-" he began.

"My body; not that you're going to make me come way too soon," Beckett said in protest.

"Sorry I was… eager," Castle replied.

"I can tell," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. She leaned down and began to kiss his chest again as he proceeded to run his hand up and down her back. That time he was reaching for her ass as well but since it didn't affect her as much as his touching her clit she let him continue. She went down to his stomach but was very careful when she neared his erection as she didn't want to go straight to it. Instead she went around it until she moved away and said with a smile. "Now your turn."

"The position…" Castle almost started to protest before he stopped and nodded before he flipped her around onto her back.

Beckett was going to speak when her husband began to kiss around her neck, making her gasp and press down into the bed as he was nipping at her pulse before he pulled away. "That's it?" she asked him in surprise as he just stared at her.

"What else could I do?" Castle replied. "I don't want to push you any further."

"You know how to keep me from-" Beckett started to say before he crushed his lips against hers. She responded quickly though she'd been a little startled by him and after they parted she leaned up enough so she could capture his lower lip with her teeth.

Groaning out as loud as he could Castle felt her nibbling at him until she let go and he said, "I do but if you do stuff like that you're going to throw me."

"Off the bed?" Beckett asked as he got off her and she got up as well.

"Or make me come, either way," Castle replied.

"I don't think you want me to throw you off the bed," Beckett said with a smile. "And I know you want to come-"

"I want you to make me come," Castle interrupted.

"But not yet," Beckett finished before she smirked at him. She then leaned over and brushed her lips gently against his and said softly, "Why don't we just do this?"

"Can I touch?" Castle said quickly though he could hear his own eagerness.

"Do you think I could make you stop?" Beckett asked before they leaned into each other, not needing him to answer. She gasped slightly; interrupting their kiss; when he pulled her onto his lap but she was soon back to his lips, her arms tight around his neck.

Castle's hand ran around her body as they were busy going into multiple kisses without showing any sign of stopping and he realized his arousal was beginning to be a problem. "You… I don't know if I can-" he started say.

"Shh," Beckett told him tenderly, pressing her finger to his lips. "That was enough for me; lay down."

Immediately Castle moved to do so but while he was getting down on the bed he wasn't moving his hand from his wife's back and he said, "Did I mention I'm grabby."

Beckett laughed and said, "You did and I don't mind." The second he was set she leaned over and kissed him on the lips but made it brief before she took his erection into her hand.

"You're- fuck, Kate!" Castle almost yelled when his wife lowered her mouth onto him. He tried to grab at her to stop her but she wasn't stopping until she wanted to which he was relieved was soon as she moved away. He shuddered at the smile she gave him and said, "That's it, you're killing me."

Not responding Beckett instead leaned down and kissed her husband again, that time hard enough to make her lips throb pleasurably. When they had to stop she climbed onto him and took him within her without a word to him, crossing her legs before she told him, "I'm not averse to stopping."

"What about changing?" Castle asked.

"That too but I'm in charge of that," Beckett replied.

Shuddering hard Castle almost hissed to her, "I'll… I'm happy to let you."

Beckett wanted to reply but she was feeling too much with him so firmly within her that she decided it didn't matter. Instead she placed her hands on his that he had raised for her and with that leverage she proceeded to move, crying out heavily in joy as the friction was instant. It was as if a wave of warmth was rushing within her and she moaned his name when she thrust a second time. Hearing his cursing beneath her she entwined their fingers and tried her best to get to a much faster pace. She tilted her head back as she was continuously shocked and she had to wonder if they would be able to stop.

Watching her Castle was trying not to hold onto her too tightly but it was difficult as he was going through as much pleasure as she was. She was tight around him and heavily aroused, the way he was so easily able to thrust within her was making him throb harder until finally he grasped her waist.

"No!" Beckett moaned in disappointment. "Oh god we haven't been doing that for that long."

"I couldn't take it," Castle said, pushing himself up. He was relieved when she parted her legs immediately and he kissed her hungrily a second before she was responding. He felt her moaning as he reached for her clit, rubbing at it gently before she started to thrust. He was waiting for that and he grabbed her hard, flipping her back onto the bed for a second time so far that night. They were just barely motionless before he began to thrust in her again, staring down at her since they couldn't keep their kiss up as they'd turned around. He was using his hands and knees for leverage, moving as hard as he could as he felt her legs wrapping tightly around him and pulling him to her hard once he slid towards her. He was swearing under his breath as she was doing her best to keep up with him and that led to even more of the friction he didn't want to stop.

Running her hands over the back of her husband's head, neck and shoulders Beckett soon remained at the latter, feeling the way he was working so hard to keep moving against her. She gasped out his name and said, "Rick…"

"I know… do you want to move?" Castle asked her.

"I was supposed… supposed to say before… wasn't I?" Beckett replied.

Groaning Castle said, "I'm not apologizing."

"I don't want you to, now move," Beckett replied. She let out a gasp when suddenly her husband left her and she said, "I-"

"Hold on," Castle said reassuringly before he made her turn around before she got on her hands and knees.

"Are you going to let me pass out?" Beckett asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Yes," Castle said simply since she had worded her question the way she had. He moved to get on top of her and very gently slid inside of her before he swore and she cried out in pleasure. He began to thrust hard, trying his best not to angle down too much so they could spend some time in that position. "What if…" he breathed against her shoulder. "If we move?"

"I'll take care of myself… and you'll have to w-watch," Beckett said, stammering slightly as he was teasing her a little by brushing against her g-spot though she wasn't sure if he was going to try to get to it. "You can make me come right now."

"But-" Castle started to say before she reached for him and dug her nails into his thigh. With her permission, he began to thrust a little hard and that time he angled his hips. He knew he had found the right spot exactly when she proceeded to cry his name and he kept that up for a while before she fell onto her arms and cried out his name as loud as she could. A second later they became near screams and he could feel her sex trying to take his release though she was on her own.

For some time, Beckett was struggling to not let her ecstasy overwhelm her but after a while she let go and gave into what her body was telling her to do. She passed out though not before feeling the pleasure hard and intense still repeating heavily.

Castle had been watching Beckett closely so he was able to place her on her back as soon as she had fainted. He wrapped himself around her the best he could, keeping his eye on her to make sure she really was alright. "Hey," he said with a smile as she was opening her eyes.

"Hey," Beckett replied, turning to him. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," Castle replied. He saw she was going to open her mouth to speak when he quickly told her, "I didn't."

"I can tell," Beckett said. "Are you okay?"

"If you help me and don't touch me," Castle replied.

Beckett smiled and she leaned over to him, kissing him deeply before she said, "I won't, but you have to let me hold onto you."

"I was going to insist," Castle said seriously before he raised his head and she slid her arm under it. With her holding onto his shoulder he reached down to her clit and he carefully rubbed his first two fingers against her swollen nub, watching her arching her back hard at first before she began to lightly writhe next to him. "You know you're stunning."

Laughing softly Beckett said, "I should be saying that to you."

"I just let your body tell me what it wants," Castle replied before suddenly she was pushing his hand lower. His fingers began to slip around her folds and he groaned, "You're so wet."

"Hmm, because of you," Beckett breathed out. She began to moan and gasp as she let her fingers join his until they slipped inside of her. She was clutching at his shoulder hard when she felt his thumb reaching up and rubbing against her clit at the same time. She cried out when he moved in a rhythm and cried out, "Fuck me Rick, I want you inside me!"

That was all he wanted to hear and Castle, sinking into his wife's body in complete joy, hoped he'd be able to last before he began to thrust immediately. He did what his wife had asked immediately and groaned as she was tight around him and when she moved; her heels digging into his back as her legs were wrapped around him firmly; he knew he wasn't going to last and hoped she wouldn't either. That seemed to remind him he knew what to do to make her climax and he immediately got started as she was driving him crazy.

Feeling the angle of her husband's hips suddenly change Beckett tried to brace herself for him though it was futile. He nearly slammed down on her clit and he seemed to be trying to do that even harder with each thrust. Her nails were digging into his back and she was crying out his name as she couldn't stop herself. "I… Rick… I can't… stop," she was able to warn him before her back arched again. She was crying out his name repeatedly, hoping he would join her when only a second later he was. She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly she was orgasming a second time at the feel of the force of his release. She was clawing at his back outright as he called her name in his joy and she had to wonder if they would stop as everything within her felt almost too intense. But finally, her body was relaxing and it continued until she fully stopped, allowing her to enjoy the sensation of him continuing above her before he tensed and with a shout of her name stopped. She held him to her as he slumped down to her and she kissed his temple a few times as she stroked at the back of his head tenderly. "Rick?" she whispered after letting him recover a little bit.

"I'm here," Castle groaned. "That was… you're _fucking incredible my love_."

"I wasn't the one working there," Beckett replied with a smile, reluctantly letting him go as he moved away from her. Her smile became a little wider as he reached for her mound, cupping it, and she said, "We're not stopping, are we?"

"Not a chance," Castle said before he turned to her and lay on her again to her laughter as she pulled him to her at the same time.

* * *

"I told myself," Castle was telling his wife as they lay under the covers. "I was going to let you rest tonight."

"I know but it's really hard to do that once we get started," Beckett told him comfortingly. She turned onto her side and kissed him gently before pressing her cheek to his shoulder. They'd made love twice more after their first time and were trying to stop as they knew they needed to get some sleep. She was so deep in thought that it was a little surprise to her when he made her lay on her back. At first, she thought he was going to initiate another bout, since he'd pulled down the covers, but instead he was going to her abdomen. With a smile she said, "You couldn't help it, could you?"

"I kiss… well, I don't do that every night with Alexis but that's because she's a young woman now, but I kiss my kids goodnight every night," Castle replied, doing that to her stomach after he'd spoken. He smiled and said, "Anything yet?"

"Not yet; I told you I'll tell you when I feel it starting to move," Beckett told him.

"I love you little one, keep growing so all of us can feel you," Castle said.

"I'm sure it will," Beckett said, waiting for him to come back up to her. She let him cover her securely before she said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied, kissing her forehead. "Good?"

"Depends on what you're referencing exactly," Beckett said with a smile on her face.

"Tonight mainly," Castle replied.

"Then yes," Beckett said. "But also before that too."

"I feel the same way," Castle said quickly. He then said, "Would you want to go back?"

Rolling her eyes though she was smiling Beckett said, "No."

"Good, neither would I," Castle replied quickly. He leaned over and brushed his lips to hers before he pulled back a little. Staring into her eyes he leaned over and kissed her again, that time slightly harder. The same happened for a third time and when they parted he sighed and said, "I have to let you sleep."

"You didn't want to ask me what I'd like?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"Then what do you want?" Castle said as he looked down at her.

"Sleep but before that…" Beckett said, reaching for him. They kissed deeply and she held onto him tightly before they slowly parted from each other. "Goodnight love," she told him as she couldn't really fight the fatigue that had been building up in her.

"Night love," Castle replied, kissing her forehead gently before he felt her press her cheek to his shoulder again. He proceeded to run his hand up and down her arm slowly and he watched as she rubbed her fingers over his chest.

Eventually closing her eyes Beckett sank into sleep as she let her exhaustion take over. But while she was doing so she could still feel the pleasure her husband had given her that night. Hoping he too was feeling the same way, and knowing he likely was, she slept tranquilly as she was held tightly, securely, by Castle through the night.


	3. Lights Had Changed

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The movie that RiffTrax riffs on live is called _I Believe in Santa Claus_. The short films I mention are _The Calendar: How to Use It_ and _Christmas Rhapsody_. And while the movie and first short film haven't actually been riffed live they are all on their official website.

A/N #2: It was really great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will go straight to my thank yous for them! Mb (Great hearing you're happy for another story and it was really nice to see you think this is a truly remarkable series, means a lot to know! I figured you were still with me and I know you're busy so not surprised you're very slowly reading. But thank you for the other compliment of it being an amazing and beautifully written series. And yeah, I had to write Castle and Beckett as we should have been able to see them together and added their family and children. And I'm so glad that you think I gave you readers the Alexis you wanted on the show; I always thought they really went a bit weird with her character as the seasons went on, so I wanted to fix that. And yep, had to have Martha and Jim there; especially Jim since he basically disappeared from the show; and with their grandkids since it's nice to have them interacting with them and the rest of the family. I have to have Castle and Beckett happily married after everything they'd been through before that point. And with that passion had to be involved as with having to hide their feelings for one another for so long I knew they wouldn't be able to keep that under control. Also yeah, that much passion it'd be, as you said, never ending and always growing. Don't worry, I know you have a lot going on in your real life that's keeping you busy, so I can understand why you're not able to always review. But it's nice of you to try to read and stay caught up too, so thanks for that! You're very welcome for sharing, I love doing it. And of course, I completely agree, Caskett and family always!),

Guest (I'm not sure either so that's why it won't be happening again for some time),

MsNYC (I figured the girls would have fun shopping the way they were doing it with everyone, so it was nice to see that you were glad they did. And I had to laugh at your comment about Castle helicoptering though it wasn't a surprise. Happy to see you're glad I'm back, I'm glad to be back too! I was pleased to see that you thought it was great writing as usual. I'm not surprised you're excited to see a full house pretty soon but I'm glad to read that!),

TORONTOSUN (I'm very pleased that you thought it was a good start to a great family story, a very nice compliment. And I'm glad you like how they're all laughing and having fun too!) and

vetgirlmx (I was wildly happy to read first off that you're very, very intrigued by the story's summary and can't wait to see what it's all about because that's exactly what I was aiming for with that! And I'm pleased to see that you loved the start of the story. I wasn't surprised at all that you were expecting Christmas with them announcing they had a lot of people going to their house, or that you mentioned that. And of course, I'm glad you're so happy it's getting close to that. Not surprised you're anticipating a lot of fun with the holidays. And nice that you think it's already started with their Christmas shopping. I figured that it would be a good idea for them to split up to shop for the others and it was nice to read that you enjoyed the way they were doing that! I wasn't surprised that you mentioned you're glad their close family is all there and that you like it better that way; pleased to see that too! I had to laugh at how you were asking did Beckett except them not to buy something for the baby as I had a feeling someone would react to that, lol. And you're right, they couldn't really do it or go overboard. You're also right about Beckett not being able to resist either, lol, though the stuffed horse wasn't a gift exactly, lol, but I did get what you meant. I was so glad that you thought the blanket Brennan sent was a nice gesture. I figured since they were family it would be nice if she got something from him too and the blanket seemed great. I thought the same thing when I read your review, I find it hard to remember when Beckett and Brennan didn't know each other though it was only a little more than a year before this point in the story. I'm not surprised you want to see the baby room and a lot of other things, I get a feeling the wait will drive you crazy too, but I take it as a good thing as you wanting to keep reading which you can do now!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _A Day in the Life_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_.

Lights Had Changed

Pulling away from his wife Castle gently ran his fingers through her hair before he said, "We couldn't-"

"We don't have enough time," Beckett interrupted. "I would like to but…"

Groaning Castle lay on his back and looked up at Beckett as she leaned over him. "What is it?" he asked as she was just smiling at him.

"No, I'm just surprised we slept as long as we did," Beckett said, since they'd only woken up a few minutes before and they had ten minutes left until the alarm on her phone would go off.

"We were working really hard last night," Castle said, running his hand up and down her back gently.

With a smile Beckett said, "We were." She sat up before her husband followed and she said, "But it was necessary."

"I was wondering if you had more to add," Castle said with a smile, leaning over and kissing her on the lips gently. He reached down after that and gently cupped his hand over her abdomen before he told her, "How are you?"

"Good," Beckett replied as he would ask her every so often. "Except…" When he looked at her she reached for him and pulled him as close to her as she could before kissing him deeply. She felt his tongue slipping into her mouth and he began to gently caress her own, making her quickly respond to him until they slowly parted. She wasn't surprised when he laid her down on her back and kissed her again, literally crushing her lips with his own. She held onto him tightly and they slowly parted a bit later before she smiled and said, "You're insatiable."

"And you're not?" Castle shot back with a smile.

Beckett brought him down to her again so they could kiss once more and from then on, they continued to do so until her alarm went off. "You knew this was going to happen," she told him as he got off her.

"I was still hoping we had some time," Castle replied.

"Later," Beckett said simply.

"What?" Castle asked as she'd sounded distracted.

"An e-mail from Skye," Beckett replied before they got up.

"She's still here?" Castle asked.

"She is but she's done," Beckett said. "She's staying until Wednesday to wrap everything up though it's done."

"So…" Castle began.

"She's going Christmas shopping and is going to rest as well," Beckett replied. "Mind if I invite her to stay with us whenever she's done with that shopping?"

"No, I was going to suggest it," Castle replied.

Kissing her husband on the cheek Beckett quickly e-mailed Skye back and went to dress with her husband so they wouldn't make the girls late for school.

"She answered back?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, she's going to do the rest of her shopping as soon as the stores are open and then she'll come out until Wednesday morning," Beckett replied. "Hopefully she'll be able to relax."

"She should if she's not working on the case anymore," Castle commented. "You have to wonder why they keep asking for her to come out here."

"That was Trevor," Beckett reminded him.

"True… well at least they finished in time for her to get home for Christmas," Castle commented as they went into the bathroom together to finish getting ready.

"They did," Beckett replied. "And… she mentioned she has our gifts right now."

"Were you two planning this the entire time?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett said, putting away her brush. "I think she was hoping to deliver the gifts in person at the very least."

"She could have just asked," Castle said. "But the girls will be happy to hear that; hopefully not just because of the gifts."

"We'll see," Beckett said simply as by then they were walking out of their room and down the hall.

"I'll get breakfast," Castle told his wife. "Pancakes," he said quickly when she turned to him.

"Alright," Beckett said, knowing they still had some of the pumpkin mix left. "But make some eggs to go with that."

"And bacon," Castle added. When she glanced at him he smiled before he followed her inside their oldest's room.

"Hey, you're up already," Beckett said, slightly surprised to see Julia sitting up in bed.

"I woke up right now," the girl explained, giving Macca's head one last scratch before she slid off the bed. "Morning Mommy, Daddy," she told them as she went to Beckett first.

"Good morning sweetie," Beckett replied, embracing her tightly.

"How'd you sleep?" Castle asked when Julia turned to him.

Squeezing her father as hard as she had her mother Julia replied, "Good, did you?"

"Fantastically," Castle said. "And if you're wondering so did the baby."

"Wear your sweater and trousers today sweetie," Beckett told her.

"I will," Julia said, still smiling at what her father had said.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" Beckett asked. When Julia nodded she said, "Bring your brush to Eliza's room." When the girl said she would she and Castle started to leave when they were met by Alexis in the doorway.

"Good morning," the young woman said with a smile. "Good thing I came here first; I'll get Eliza ready."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten to since I was last here," Alexis said. "Do you want to ask her?"

"No," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "I already know what she's going to say; just let us wake her up."

"Of course," Alexis replied before she went inside the room to greet Julia.

Going down the hall to the next room Beckett wasn't surprised to find Eliza sitting up, rubbing her eyes. With a smile at her husband she went in fully and said, "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning Eliza," Castle added as their youngest lowered her hands and smiled at them.

"Morning," the little girl told them. "Where's 'lexis?"

"Could you hear us?" Beckett asked, helping her stand up on her bed.

"Yeah, I wanna say good morning to 'lexis," Eliza replied before she embraced her mother as tightly as she could. "Good morning baby," she said as she pressed her hand to her mother's stomach.

"I'm sure it's saying the same to you," Castle replied as he stepped up to give her a hug. He kissed Eliza's cheek when she embraced him, and he said, "But your sister wants to get you dressed for school."

"Yeah!" Eliza said eagerly.

"I told you," Beckett said, looking at her stepdaughter as she walked inside. "I'll be in your sister's room," she said to Eliza.

When the little girl was looking at him Castle said quickly, "I'm making breakfast which I have to do now." He kissed Eliza's cheek, and then Alexis' before he brushed his lips to his wife's and said, "See you down there."

"Something warm Eliza," Beckett said before she walked out to the hall, seeing her father and mother in law standing there. She said good morning to them before heading into Julia's room. "Hopefully you won't mind me joining you sweetie," she told her daughter with a smile.

"Nope," Julia replied, waiting for her mother to close the door before she took off her pajama shirt. "Are you and Daddy gonna write too today?"

"I think so," Beckett replied. "But first I want us to get your brother or sister's crib."

"We can't see it?" Julia asked.

"Sorry sweetie," Beckett said a little absently.

"What?" Julia said when she heard her mother's tone.

"Well you saw your sister's room when your daddy gave me the rocking chair," Beckett began. "And it had been finished so I think we can let you and Eliza look too… Alexis if she's here."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile, finishing buttoning her blouse. She took the sweater her mother was holding out to her and said, "Will you tell us if you buy anything for the baby's room?"

"Of course, but the crib we buy here remember," Beckett told her.

"Is it gonna be different from Lizzy's?" Julia asked as she was going to grab her brush.

"I don't know," Beckett said. "Maybe not since that crib was a very nice one."

"What about decorations?" Julia asked interestedly.

"We'll wait to get the furniture first before we start thinking about those," Beckett replied, opening the door for Eliza before she hurried over to the bed. "What would you like today?" she asked.

"Just a braid," Julia said. "But Mommy what theme are you gonna have?"

"The ocean, your daddy and I talked about that and we'll stick with it too," Beckett replied. "Though I'm sure your brother or sister will make the room their own like you and Eliza have."

"Will you get a _Lladro_?" Julia asked.

"Maybe, and I'll stop you there sweetie. We're just getting the room ready," Beckett told her.

"Are you excited?" Julia said as her mother finished, and she turned around immediately.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "But we have a lot to do still."

"Mommy," Eliza said. She smiled at her sister and said, "Morning Jules."

"Morning, where's 'lexis?" Julia asked.

"She went to see if Louis is ready," Eliza said. "Are you talking about the baby?"

"We were talking about the room, but Mommy said they're just starting so it's too early," Julia told her.

"Oh," Eliza said. She turned to their mother and asked, "Are you gonna get a _Lladro_?"

Beckett laughed and said, "I'll mention it to your daddy, come on I smell pumpkin and I'm starving."

In the kitchen Castle was talking to his mother and father in law as they sat behind him at the island. "So we're going to stop at the baby furniture store on the way home."

"Are you walking or driving?" Martha asked in confusion.

"Walking," Castle said with a sigh. "That was Kate's idea though I told her I'd bring the car."

"I could drive to the school and wait for you there," Jim commented.

"I would ask Kate," Martha told them. "And see what she'd like."

"And we already know," Castle replied with a nod. "We'll walk. Luckily it's not that far."

"She does need the exercise Richard," Martha said to her son.

"I just worry she might overdo it," Castle replied.

"I won't," Beckett said, approaching them on her own as the girls had decided to go over to their big sister's room. "We won't run."

"Good idea," Castle said as she came over to him. Since their parents were heading over to the stairs to meet the others there he took the chance and shared a kiss with her before they parted quickly and turned their attention to their family that was approaching them.

"Jules," Alexis said as she was helping her little sister set the table. "I forgot to ask how it was going with Dad and your mom to the movie last week?"

"A lot of fun," Julia said. "The movie was so bad."

"It's why they riff on it," Alexis told her with a smile. "But tell me more; I know you went to dinner before."

Julia nodded and told her sister about that night, trying to recall everything she had done with their parents.

* * *

 _"I'm so hungry," Julia said as she sat down with her parents at their table._

 _"I know me too," Castle replied. "Especially for this place."_

 _"We'll have to thank David for the recommendation," Beckett said once they were left alone with their menus. She smiled and said, "Did he suggest anything in particular?"_

 _"He said his and Rebecca's sandwiches were good," Castle answered as he was looking over the menu._

 _"What did they have?" Julia asked._

 _"David's was the Brewhouse Burger," Castle said. "It's got a bourbon sauce, so I don't think you'll like that. And he said Rebecca had a chicken sandwich with avocadoes."_

 _"Oh…" Julia said slowly._

 _"You can get something from the kid's menu," Beckett told her._

 _"I think she wants to try something from the adult menu," Castle said, studying Julia's face and seeing her uncertainty._

 _"Alright but let me help you," Beckett told her before she looked over the menu with her until she stopped at one thing. "This will be good."_

 _"Not a burger?" Julia asked._

 _"I think you might need to grow up just a little more before you have one of their burgers," Beckett said as the three of them looked over at some that were being taken to another table._

 _"Okay, I want grilled cheese tonight," Julia said. "Can I have fries still?"_

 _"For tonight, yes," Castle said. He looked at his wife and said, "It's a special night."  
"Oh don't worry, I have no protest," Beckett replied. "But you need to eat your sandwich more than the fries."_

 _"Yeah," Julia said, nodding her head. She let her parents order before she said, "Do you know what the movie is?"_

 _"They have it on their website," Beckett told her. "But we haven't seen it."_

 _"Good thing, I wanted to see it for the first time tonight like you are," Castle commented. "But if it's like the other movies they make fun of we should have a really great time."_

 _"Are you sure you want to go see this?" Beckett asked Julia._

 _"Yeah when I saw you watching it before it looked really funny," Julia replied. "Do people do that a lot?"_

 _"Riff movies?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he said, "Now more than before_ Mystery Science Theater _was on. And luckily there are a lot of bad movies."_

 _"Love," Beckett said. "What if they ever get a hold of_ Heat Wave _?"_

 _Pausing, as he was about to take a sip of his drink, Castle looked at her and when she began to look concerned he smiled and said, "That would be an honor." He glanced around and said, "_ _Agus intuigthe_ _."_

 _"What?" Julia asked, having leaned towards him to hear him._

 _"And understandable," Castle translated for her. He was quiet as their food was served and when they were alone once more he told her, "The movie turned out horrible. When you get older I beg you not to see it."_

 _"Why didn't they use Mommy?" Julia asked._

 _Beckett was about to speak when her oldest began to smile and she shook her head saying, "Probably better they didn't use me."_

 _"Would they make a movie for Green and Moor?" Julia asked._

 _"I don't know," Castle said, looking at his wife._

 _"They never made a movie for Storm," Beckett said simply as he was looking at her in obvious concern._

 _"True," Castle replied. He looked at Julia and said, "What do you think?"_

 _"You and Mommy should play them," the girl said with a smile._

 _"And then we'd be in Hollywood while we filmed," Beckett said, smiling herself as she knew already Julia was joking. "Why don't you tell us now about your day at school?"_

 _"Okay," Julia said before she took another bite of her sandwich. "And I really like my sandwich." She smiled when her parents laughed softly before she told them about her day at school. When she finished she listened to her parents talking together over her head; since she was sitting in between them at their booth; and finished eating as she got more and more excited for the movie._

 _"Alright," Castle said after he'd gotten his card back. "The best part of this place is that it's super close to the theater."_

 _Giggling Julia said, "Super?"_

 _"I can say that too," Castle said in mock protest._

 _"Come on you two," Beckett said. "They don't reserve our seats, so we need to go now."_

 _"Can we get popcorn?" Julia asked as she let her father help her with her coat._

 _"Yes," Castle and Beckett said at the same time._

 _"Can we get candy?" Julia said eagerly while she waited for them to put on their coats and outer layers._

 _"Of course," Castle replied. "But you can choose one thing for your candy."_

 _"I know," Julia said before she took their hands. "And I know what I want to get already."_

 _"Then we need to go," Beckett said with a smile. "That way we have time to get it." They left together, walking in a row before they made it to the theater and went inside since Castle had printed out their tickets already. "What do you want?" she asked as she and Julia were looking at the candy at the concession stand._

 _"Can I get M &M's?" Julia asked eagerly._

 _"Which kind?" Beckett said._

 _"Peanut butter," Julia replied._

 _"Will you share with us?" Castle asked, walking up to them._

 _"Yeah," Julia said, nodding rapidly._

 _"You don't want your own candy?" Beckett asked him with a smile._

 _"I'm good," Castle replied. "We're going to get a big bucket of popcorn, right?"_

 _Studying him Beckett said, "As long as there's no butter."_

 _Nodding Castle ordered and said, "What about drinks?"_

 _"Water," Beckett said firmly._

 _"I can't have-" Julia tried to say as she'd spotted the frozen drink machine in the back._

 _"Not tonight; you are having candy right now," Beckett reminded her._

 _Since Julia merely nodded Castle got three smaller bottles of water and paid before he went with his wife and their daughter into their theater. "We're early," he commented as there were only a few people there._

 _"You wanted to be" Beckett said wryly._

 _"She's right I did," Castle replied. "But that's mainly because they show trivia slides at the start."_

 _"Cool… what trivia?" Julia asked._

 _They were getting their seats, so Beckett waited to answer and once they were set; Julia in between her and Castle with the large bucket of popcorn in between them; she told her, "Jokes mainly. You might not understand some of them but that's okay."_

 _Julia nodded and turned to her father, slapping his hand away as he tried to take some of the popcorn. "Not until the movie starts Daddy."_

 _"Okay, okay but we have to keep it warm," Castle told her._

 _"Put some napkins on it," Beckett said, looking at him over their daughter's head._

 _As they waited Julia kicked her legs a little, careful not to hit the seat in front of her, before she jumped when some music started to play. Looking up at the screen she soon saw some text with a picture and reading it she whispered, "That's one of the jokes?" as it was about the island of misfit toys from the Rudolph cartoon._

 _"It is you don't like it?" Castle asked her._

 _"It's funny," Julia reassured him. She read the rest of the slides and laughed at some of them but most of the time her parents were the ones laughing. But she didn't mind at all, liking hearing them doing so together. Finally, the theater darkened and she watched eagerly as the movie began. She was startled to see it was a cartoon with a song about the people who were riffing the movie. After listening to it for a while she smiled, and she giggled at the cartoon as well as it was funny. When it then went to a theater she watched the three men being introduced and said, "They were on the show?"_

 _"Mike was Mike, Kevin was Servo who was the red one and Bill was Crow-" Castle started to say._

 _"The gold robot," Julia said quickly. She looked over at her mother as she was moving the napkins off the popcorn before the three men were speaking._

 _"Alright," Castle said when Mike said they would be riffing a short film first. "We've seen this one, you'll probably laugh," he told Julia._

 _Smiling Julia turned to look at the screen again as the short started and she was surprised to see it was about learning how to read the calendar. She giggled as it was incredibly silly, especially the two characters teaching the little girl in the short. When it was over she whispered to her mother, "Did kids watch that?"_

 _"I think so," Beckett said quickly._

 _"Julia," Castle said, touching the girl's shoulder. "We get to see a Christmas short now."_

 _Looking at the screen eagerly Julia became confused as the black and white short began showing woods and snow. While she thought it looked beautiful she didn't know what it was going to be about until it showed a little Christmas tree. She was laughing at the jokes that were being made, especially the line the 'tree' picked out of being no account being used a couple more times as a joke. When it was over she applauded with her parents and said, "That was funny."_

 _"It is," Beckett replied. "And now the movie."_

 _Julia became eager; so much so she nearly forgot about the popcorn before her father playfully tapped her lips with a kernel. She began to eat as the movie started and she became incredibly confused though she got the general idea of it. What was more surprising were the songs and how bad the lyrics were. Eventually it seemed to go into nonsense; two children boarding a flight to see Santa Claus and getting the boy's parents out of a hostage situation in Africa. She shook her head when it was over but applauded with everyone else before the credits rolled up._

 _Once they'd watched a little of the clips of the theater where the three riffers had been filmed and the audience that had gone to see it Castle got up with his wife and daughter and they left. "What did you think?" he asked as he and Beckett took her hands._

 _"That was stupid," Julia said. She then said, "Why did the teacher call that elf a little thief in the song?"_

 _"He was trying to take a toy," Beckett said laughingly. "I guess they rhymed but it doesn't make any sense still."_

 _"Well… I guess it was a good thing his parents got back," Julia said after thinking. She smiled up at them and told them, "That was funny though, everything they said. I know why you like it now."_

 _"Isn't it great?" Castle asked her._

 _"Yeah can I come back for another?" Julia asked hopefully._

 _"It depends on the movie," Beckett replied as her husband looked at her._

 _"Do they riff grown up movies?" Julia said._

 _"Sometimes," Beckett replied._

 _"So better for us to wait and see what the movie is like first," Castle said before they reached their car._

 _"Thanks for letting me come," Julia told them both, hugging them quickly after Castle had opened the back door for her._

 _"We were really happy to let you," Beckett assured her. "Now we need to go home; it's late and you have school."_

 _Still smiling at the thought she got to go out on a school night Julia got into the car quickly, hoping that she would be able to see another RiffTrax show as the three men had said they would be back the next year. Sitting in the back of the car she thought about the entire night and decided she would beg her parents as she'd loved getting to do something with them that was so fun._

* * *

"Do you think you'll have her go with you again?" Alexis asked her father as they were waiting for the girls to get their coats and then backpacks on.

"Like we told her before it would depend on the movie," Castle replied. "We're hoping it'll be alright since we'd love to repeat that night."

"If they still perform live would you take Eliza when she's older?" Alexis asked.

"Definitely," Castle replied. "We've shown her two cartoon shorts they've riffed. Well… one was about weeds and that was partly live action, but they still enjoyed it. But yeah, Eliza likes the idea, so she might be another MSTie."

"I think you're the main one Dad," Alexis said with a smile.

"Are you two ready to go?" Beckett said as she walked over to the two with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll follow," Castle replied.

The family stepped out and walked down the driveway until they went to the sidewalk. When they got to the Fosters they discovered Mari on her own and she hurried to Julia before speaking.

"Dani's a little sick so Mommy and Daddy are taking care of her," Mari told them.

"Will she be okay?" Beckett said.

"Yeah, she just got a little cough but she got some medicine and she's resting," Mari replied. "Do you find out about the baby today?"

Glancing at his wife Castle was relieved when she didn't appear to be annoyed and he quickly told the little girl, "That's next week but I'm sure Julia will tell you what we find out."

"I will," the girl said with a smile before they all laughed and walked together to the school.

"Say goodbye to everyone… it might take you a while," Beckett said as Eliza had indicated she wanted her father to take her in her classroom.

Eliza did take a while to say goodbye but that was because there were so many of them and she said goodbye to Julia and Mari too though she'd be seeing them at recess. She smiled at them and said, "What will we play?"

"If we can go outside we'll make a snowman," Julia replied. "Or go sledding if we can get one."

"Good, bye!" Eliza said before she turned to her mother. "Bye Mommy, get a good crib."

"I will," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She embraced Eliza tightly and shared a kiss with her before letting her go to Castle. Before the two could go into the classroom she told her husband, "We'll be upstairs by Mari's class."

"I'll meet you there," Castle said before he led Eliza inside. "So," he told the little girl as he helped her take off her coat. "We'll pick you up and I think we'll play in the snow a little bit."

"Will we?" Eliza asked eagerly, handing him her Ravenclaw scarf.

"We might have to talk to your mom about that, but you and I are sledding for sure," Castle said.

"Won't Mommy feel bad?" Eliza asked.

"No, she'll wait to sled since she doesn't want to hurt the baby," Castle replied. When she nodded he smiled and picked her up, sharing a kiss with her before setting her back down. "Have fun," he told her.

"You too Daddy, love you," Eliza replied.

"I love you too sweetheart, go ahead and play," Castle said before he watched her go over to a friend. Once he was sure she was set with some of her friends he headed out and up the stairs to where everyone else was outside of Mari's fifth grade classroom talking together.

"Mommy told me to ask if I can walk home with you after the class," the little girl was saying as Castle reached them.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "Does she want you home or could you come over for dinner?"

"I dunno," Mari replied, sounding eager. "Thank you," she told her seriously. When Beckett smiled and nodded she went to Julia and hugged her saying, "Now I can't wait for school to finish."

"Me too," Julia replied before she glanced at her parents. "But I think we still need to pay attention."

"Yeah," Mari replied, nodding. She waved to everyone and went inside her classroom before she glanced back at them and waved to Julia one more time.

"She said goodbye to us," Martha said. "So we were going back to the house and then work on our own things."

Unable to help smiling at the way his mother had worded that Castle asked, "Is anyone going to be home for lunch? We're just bringing Eliza back for that."

"I will," Jim replied. "I'll be walking around the neighborhood with my camera."

"We'll see you after we come home from the furniture store," Beckett said with a smile.

When they had left Julia said, "'lexis and Louis are going to drive to the end of the island to shop for Christmas too."

"I'm not surprised, they haven't had the chance to do that with the end of their term," Castle said while they went down to the end of the hall to Julia's classroom. "And at least Louis doesn't need to take his stuff back in suitcases."

"But doesn't his family have to when they go home?" Julia pointed out.

Castle opened his mouth but paused and as Julia was laughing and Beckett was covering her mouth with her hand he said, "Okay they might but since he knows that he might take it easy on getting anything heavy."

"And he can always ship," Beckett told him.

"True, we might have to do that next year," Castle pointed out to her.

"Are we going somewhere next Christmas?" Julia said in surprise.

"Brennan and Clara invited us to their home next year," Beckett replied.

"Could the baby go?" Julia asked hopefully.

"It can, don't worry," Beckett replied. "We're going over there next year."

"We can swim," Julia commented.

"I thought of that too, but that's next year," Castle replied. "This year we're going to return the favor and let Brennan, Clara and Erin stay at our house."

"Cool," Julia said before she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing as tightly as she could. "Have fun Daddy getting the crib and writing too."

"I'm sure we will and so should you," Castle told her before he let her go and watched her go to Beckett quickly.

"You don't have to hug me that carefully," Beckett told her daughter with a smile as Julia was doing that and avoiding her stomach.

"Still," Julia said before she squeezed a little. When her mother made her stand in front of her she said, "I hope you don't have a case today."

"Us too," Castle said seriously.

"Me too, we could use the time to write before we get busy with Christmas and our guests," Beckett said as the two were looking at her. "But have fun and pay attention of course."

"Thanks, I will," Julia said before hugging her one last time.


	4. Lights Had Changed (Part 2)

When their daughter had gone inside her class Beckett took her husband's hand and together they walked downstairs and outside. "Do you think we should just order everything today?" she asked him.

"We might end up doing that," Castle said with a nod. "We did the same thing last time. We said we were just going to get Eliza's crib and we managed to grab everything the same day."

"Kamir really knows what he's doing," Beckett said, smiling.

"True," Castle replied, laughing slightly. He squeezed her hand and said, "We should be getting it soon if we get all the furniture we need."

"Hmm, we will," Beckett said.

"What's on your mind?" Castle asked her at her tone.

Beckett told her husband about Julia's questions concerning the theme for the baby's room and she told him, "I don't think I want to have any space pictures this time around."

"Just straight ocean?" Castle said. When she nodded he said, "We can do that. Actually, I was thinking that myself, so their rooms won't be exactly the same. With that, we should get different pictures too."

"We'll still use coastal shots of Ireland, right?" Becket asked.

"Of course," Castle replied before he smiled. "We should get those as well."

"Today?" Beckett said as they were walking up to the store. When he nodded she said, "Might as well just get it all."

Castle laughed slightly at her tone before he opened the door for her and they went inside, seeing the salesman walking up to them. "Hello again Kamir," he told the tall, Indian man.

"Good morning and congratulations," the man told them, smiling at Beckett. "I heard and had expected to see you. We have some new items for babies if you'd like to see."

Castle and Beckett followed the man over to the section dedicated to baby furniture; glancing at each other they crossed the threshold to it as they were both feeling déjà vu. They were alone to look around on their own which they did, studying all the cribs before they stopped at one they'd looked at second.

"So, this," Castle told his wife. "Plus, the dresser and the changing table."

"Right," Beckett said before he left to get Kamir to tell him they were ready to order. When they had gotten everything paid for and learned it would be delivered that Saturday they left together and she said to her husband, "We make it easier for ourselves."

"I guess we could have gone with dark wood to contrast with the blue but… we live on the beach," Castle commented.

"Which is why I'm fine with it," Beckett said with a smile.

"Now we can get the pictures?" Castle asked.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Yes, let's go," before they made it down to the sidewalk and headed east for home.

* * *

"Do we have to get pictures of places we've been?" Castle was asking his wife as they sat at their computers.

"Not necessarily," Beckett replied. "But it would be nice to have them along with any other pictures." She studied her husband and asked, "What're you thinking?"

"We're not going to do a mural or anything like that," Castle said. "And we have the baby's desk already."

"We do," Beckett said as they'd had that desk in storage since buying Eliza's as part of a deal. "And luckily we took the white desk too."

"I know," Castle said, smiling as he watched her stroke Rita's head since the dogs had come in and straight over to where they were sitting. "But I thought that if we shift the desk all the way to the corner, or just place it so the baby sitting at it would be looking in the direction of the hall, we could put a bunch of smaller pictures on the wall where the changing table will be."

"And have them all be of the ocean?" Beckett asked.

"Well you said you wanted pictures of the family in between the windows and above the crib," Castle stated.

Thinking that over Beckett nodded and then said, "Alright since we'll have pictures on the dresser too. But I don't want twenty small pictures."

"Than half that," Castle replied.

"Why don't we get twelve," Beckett suggested.

"Where else do you want besides Ireland?" Castle asked her.

"What if we went with Spain too? Maybe Scotland?" Beckett suggested as she was thinking.

"England?" Castle added.

"Start looking," Beckett said with a laugh. "And let's go with color, I don't want anything dark."

"Sure," Castle said absently as he was searching a website they'd used for pictures before. "Here's Scotland," he told his wife.

Smiling Beckett nodded and said, "England?" When he found beach pictures of that country she nodded and said, "Now Spain." She looked at what there was of beach pictures and she pointed to one saying, "That one's nice, where is it?"

"It says Costa Verde in Asturias," Castle told her. "Up north."

"We'll have to go there next time we go to Spain," Beckett said with a smile. "Put that one in the basket."

"What about this one?" Castle added, pointing to another that had fewer rocks in the water. "It's the same beach, Playa Del Silencio and it's really nice too."

"Okay," Beckett said. "Let's go to Ireland next because I get the feeling we'll be getting more pictures from there."

Nodding Castle set the search on the site for beach pictures from the country and he and Beckett proceeded to look at what there was to decide what to get for the baby.

"Are we at fourteen now?" Beckett said a while later.

"We are, I guess we should stop," Castle said. "And you're right; we did get more pictures from Ireland."

"That shouldn't surprise you," Beckett said. "Okay, so now we can get started with our next chapter."

"Do we have to," Castle sighed. He wasn't surprised when his wife didn't respond and he said, "So where would you like to go next?"

"Since we're past the next murder," Beckett said. "I say we get them all to Sky's office."

"Alright, you want to take this?" Castle asked his wife.

"I'll let you," Beckett said wryly as she was petting Macca who had his head on her lap along with Rita's. "I can't really reach my keyboard."

"Alright, let's talk it out," Castle said with a nod. "I'll start with Sky. 'So this person is killing everyone in the club,' Sky said grimly," he said as he was typing it out.

"'There haven't been any victims that weren't part of the club,' Green told her," Beckett said, watching him typing though she could have looked at her computer screen to see it. "'We'll have to look at the club,' Moor took up. 'Where else could the killer have come from?'"

"'Unless they're just using the club to get to their victim,' Sky suggested," Castle said. "When the two looked at her the investigator said, 'They could have something against one of the victims specifically, nothing to do with the club itself. They're hiding it.'"

"You want to take from that first case we worked on?" Beckett asked him.

"I'd like to," Castle replied. "We never used it."

Thinking about that for a moment Beckett nodded and said, "Alright I think we can do that but that leaves us with what we'll do with the actual killer in the end."

"I don't want us to go with our real case," Castle commented thoughtfully. "So the one that would work most would be someone in the club."

"We can't use Sky's friend, or a friend I should say," Beckett said. "We did that already. What about the engineer from the flight we had briefly in the first book?"

"The one that didn't say much?" Castle asked. When she nodded he thought and said, "What about something else?"

"A partner?" Beckett guessed.

"To help the engineer," Castle said.

"It's possible but we'd need someone not really believable until we show they're the killer," Beckett told him.

"We can do that," Castle said with a nod. "What should we do with this conversation?"

"We made the club smaller," Beckett said, thinking over the names they had. "So why don't we just go through them."

"Which I think means we can't use the partner from the club," Castle replied. "What about the woman from the airline that was fired after the crash?"

"Good idea," Beckett said with a nod. "But we'd need to make it a while since she saw her."

"Of course," Castle replied. "Unless you want to do a whole betrayal thing." He smiled when she paused, and he said, "Not a bad idea I guess."

"No, and now I can type let me add something before we get to the names," Beckett replied, turning to the computer as the dogs had gone to their beds in the room.

Castle watched her start typing before he turned his attention to his laptop screen to read what she was writing.

 _Before anyone could speak there was the sound of the bell and Moor and Green looked to Sky questioningly._

 _Pushing herself up off her desk the investigator went outside and pressed the intercom button saying, "Hello?"_

"What are you going to call her?" Castle asked quickly before she could continue.

Beckett didn't answer, merely smiled at him before she turned her attention back to the screen.

 _"It's me Sky, Maggie and Garrett," a voice said on the other end._

 _"Who are they?" Green asked, stopping her friend from letting them in._

 _"Friends," Sky replied. "She was the engineer on Flight 56 and Garrett was one of the passengers. I know them well." When her wrist was let go she pressed the button and they stepped out to the porch to watch a black sedan pull up to the house._

 _"How are you?" Maggie asked, hurrying to them and embracing Sky tightly._

 _"Okay, glad to be out of the hospital of course," the investigator said. "I have a couple friends here, Paul Moor and Georgiana Green. Guys this is Maggie Stryker and Garrett Cook and they're friends of mine from that flight I told you about."_

 _Shaking the woman's hand Green was startled when she glanced over her before turning her attention back to Sky. She stepped back to Moor and tapped out a message on his hand, telling him to watch Cook._

"Wouldn't that be a little too obvious?" Castle said slowly.

"I was hoping you'd see that, what should we have there?" Beckett asked.

"Let me try this," Castle told her.

Beckett read the screen as he deleted her last sentence and then began to write to finish up the paragraph.

 _Shaking the woman's hand Green was startled when she glanced over her before turning her attention back to Sky. Cook was also watching her, and she glanced back at Moor who was shaking Stryker's hand and saw his glance over to her._

 _"Why don't we head inside?" Sky told them with a smile, leading her two friends in first._

 _"What was with the staring?" Moor asked his fiancé as they stayed back a little from the others._

 _"They're trying to figure out why we're here?" Green said questioningly. "We can't really figure that out now," she told him quickly. "We'll talk with Sky about them; actually we need to know about everyone there is on that flight that hasn't been killed already."_

 _"Agreed," Moor said before they went into the house to see what they could learn of Sky's two friends at the moment._

"Nice," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. "Break?"

"Yes," Castle said earnestly before his wife was laughing softly while they got up together.

Going over to the kitchen Beckett stopped her husband from getting the kettle and told him, "I'll take care of this."

"Sure," Castle said though he hesitated for a moment. "You can't blame me Kate."

"I know but believe me I'm okay making some tea," Beckett said, filling it with water and setting it on the stove. She went over to where he was leaning against the counter and said with a smile, "But it's sweet you try to look out for me."

"And the baby," Castle hurried to say.

"And the baby," Beckett said, still smiling. "Just take it easy." She laughed briefly when he nodded and when he leaned over to her she met him, and they began to gently kiss when she heard the back door opening before the dogs began to bark. "My dad," she said, slightly breathless as they'd been getting into that kiss.

"Yeah," Castle said slowly before he looked at his watch. "Yikes, I thought we hadn't spent that much time at the furniture store."

"Hey Dad," Beckett said with a smile as he appeared in the hallway. "Are they bothering you?" she asked since the dogs were bouncing around him.

"Oh no I'm fine," Jim replied.

"Would you like some tea?" Castle asked as the kettle began to whistle.

"That would be nice; it's getting colder out there," Jim replied. "How did it go shopping?"

"We managed to get everything today," Castle said slightly laughingly.

"You mentioned the salesman being really good at convincing you," Jim commented.

"He is and this time it wasn't any different," Beckett replied. "But it's better we get this ready now so I can help." When her husband looked at her instantly she told him, "I can do some things, not anything too heavy or rough, but some easier tasks."

Jim watched his son in law visually debating that in his mind before Castle nodded and he said, "Her mother was the same way."

"You were as bad as I was?" Castle asked.

"Just about," Jim said with a nod. "But she did appreciate it."

"And of course, we appreciate your help," Beckett assured them. She poured out three cups of tea and said, "But we're not fragile."

"That's hard to understand, we have no clue what you go through exactly," Castle reminded her.

Beckett kissed his cheek and said, "I'm going to the parlor."

"I'll be in the library," Jim said with a smile. "Reading."

"Will you come with me to pick Eliza up?" Beckett asked her father.

"I'd love to," Jim replied.

Walking with her father, Beckett and Castle went as far as the parlor room before they detoured inside and he went to the stairs. They sat down together on the couch there, looking outside before she spoke first.

"What?" Beckett asked her husband.

"What?" Castle replied.

Rolling her eyes Beckett told him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

" _I was thinking_ ," Castle began to say. " _About continuing what we were doing earlier_."

Though she wanted to tease him about if he meant writing again Beckett stopped herself and told him, "We could; you shouldn't really worry about us being interrupted."

"Okay," Castle said slowly. "Good."

Beckett was going to speak before he leaned down and she allowed him to capture her lips with his before she was quick to wrap her arm around his neck carefully. She was a little irritated with the mug in her other hand but didn't move to set it down and instead responded to him as his tongue gently slipped into her mouth. They caressed each other at the same time with their tongues and repeatedly until she was slowly pulling away from him. "I'm glad you did that," she told him with a smile.

"Me too," Castle replied.

Beckett laughed softly and told him, "No surprise there."

"No," Castle said, shaking his head before they just stared at each other. He glanced down at her lips but before he could act on his desire he took her mug and hurried to set it aside before he set his next to hers. Going back to her he kissed her and deeply before they were soon passionate. They were holding onto each other as tightly as they could, and he eventually gave into his desire and pulled her directly onto his lap.

Though that movement startled her for a moment Beckett quickly recovered and kissed her husband that time, holding onto him tightly. Their tongues were meeting again, and they were caressing at one another though they tried their best not to really get out of control. She could feel he was struggling as much as she was, so she pulled away from him and said, "We better stop."

"I know," Castle breathed out heavily. "But it's really difficult to."

"Then we should probably talk about something else; anything," Beckett replied as she reluctantly got off his lap.

"Okay," Castle replied.

Giving him a look; though she could guess why he had a harder time thinking of something himself; Beckett said, "So we have the conversation but I'm wondering if we should get Moor and Green out of there after a few minutes."

"Good idea but I think we need to ease up on making them really creepy," Castle said. "They'll be too noticeable."

"Then you realize we need to change Moor and Green's initial reaction to them," Beckett pointed out to him.

"I had that same thought," Castle said, nodding. "So, what would you say to a rewrite?"

"We have some time," Beckett said. "So let's get that done and quickly get Moor and Green out of there."

"And then what will they do?" Castle asked.

"Go over the case or start them looking through the names," Beckett replied.

"There's a problem with the names," Castle said.

"I know, I was waiting to see what you'd say," Beckett said. "I guess it's them going over the case."

"That might not take that long," Castle replied. "So…" he started to say before he was thinking that over.

"Why don't we get the revision done and think about what to write next," Beckett suggested. When her husband nodded she got up and followed him over to their office before they were sitting, and she looked on while he corrected their initial reactions Green and Moor had, changing it to them noticing Stryker and Cook seemed to be very concerned about Skye as they were asking to make sure she was alright a few times.

"That took longer than I thought," Castle commented when he checked the time. "I better see what I can make for the four of us."

Beckett followed him to the kitchen again and as he was looking through the fridge she rinsed out their mugs before she heard him groaning. "What?" she asked.

"We need food," Castle said. "I was going to make some grilled cheese sandwiches and we only have three slices of bread and the same amount of cheese slices. And we need milk too."

"We should go," Beckett told him.

"I'll go," Castle replied. "Just to get enough for lunch and you and your dad can pick up Eliza."

"Alright," Beckett said. "But you're right we need more food, we should have gone yesterday with the car."

"Oh well," Castle said. "We can go after dance class."

"Alright," Beckett told him. "But my dad can get Eliza."

Shaking his head Castle replied, "I'll go fast."

Beckett smiled slightly and said, "Fine but we're going with you to the market," as they walked together over to the foyer.

"With Mari?" Castle said as he grabbed his coat.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "I don't think she'll care or the girls either. And we do need to get food in general; I'd like Julia to take lunch tomorrow."

"Then like I said before I'll go quickly," Castle replied with a nod.

"Not that quickly," Beckett said. "You've got time."

"See this where the ability to beam up would be awesome," Castle told her.

"You're a nerd," Beckett said teasingly.

"Yep," Castle said simply, smiling at her. "But hey, you knew that about me before we got together."

"I know, and I still went to you," Beckett said.

"Would you do that again?" Castle said as she was wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Repeatedly but now we don't need to be concerned about our relationship," Beckett replied. "And this is a little weird to be talking about. Grab our lunch and we'll get Eliza."

"Okay, if I'm not back yet then tell her I love her," Castle said. "And I want to hear about her day at school."

"I will," Beckett replied. He leaned down to her and they kissed tenderly before she wrapped her arms around him and they deepened it at the same exact time.

When they'd finally managed to pull away from each other Castle said, "I try to tell myself to stop but… next to impossible."

"I agree," Beckett said with a smile before they let go of each other. " _I love you_ ," she couldn't help saying; still smiling.

" _I love you too_ , I'll be back," Castle replied. He brushed his lips to hers and patted the dogs' heads before he went over to the garage to leave, trying not to race out of it or the driveway to the street before he made his way to the market.

"Something wrong Dad?" Beckett asked, turning and seeing that her father had walked to the top of the stairs and was looking down at her.

"Did Richard go?" Jim asked her.

"He did. We need some food to make lunch, so he ran out," Beckett replied as he walked down the stairs. "We're going to need to go over to the market after Julia's dance class."

"Driving or walking?" Jim said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Driving, it'll be too cold for the girls by then," Beckett replied, getting some plates prepared since she didn't have anything to really do besides that while she waited.

"So, he's eager for the baby," Jim told his daughter.

With a smile Beckett said, "He is, he's wanted one more child."

"Just one more?" Jim asked her.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "He had an idea that I would only want to have one more."

"You never talked about it?" Jim said in slight surprise.

"We did, when we discussed if we could have another child a year after Eliza was born," Beckett said. "He said he would like one more child; he didn't want that many kids and with one more he'd have four so that was enough; but I needed to decide."

"Do you see yourself as having four children as well?" Jim asked.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "And you?"

"I have four grandchildren," Jim said with a nod. "If I didn't think that I probably wouldn't have gotten Alexis some gifts from Spain."

"Oh, you did? I'm glad to hear that," Beckett replied, sitting at the kitchen table. "What though? And what are you doing?" she said in surprise when he made her stand up.

"Better you sit on a couch," Jim told her.

Beckett laughed and said, "You're as bad as Rick is."

"I'm standing in for him," Jim said with a smile.

"Does this still seem weird to you?" Beckett asked her father. "Seeing me pregnant?"

"A little but it's more because it's been six years since I've seen you like that," Jim answered as they sat together in the parlor. "As for Alexis' gifts you'll see them on Christmas."

"I have to ask; speaking of Alexis and the baby; did you get anything for the baby too?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"I did but it's nothing gender specific," Jim replied. "Small but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it."

"I probably will," Beckett said. She sighed and said, "Why exactly doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"We can't help it," Jim said. "We're eager for this baby. But not as much as the two of you."

With a slight smile Beckett said, "I guess it's inevitable."

"Any ideas for names yet?" Jim asked

Beckett smiled and said, "We haven't really thought of names; we're waiting."

"Not for much longer," Jim replied. "But I wonder if you'll stick with whatever name you decide on."

"Who knows," Beckett replied. She looked around and thought of something before she said, "Since Rick is going to be awhile I'll make us something to drink."

"You have something for that?" Jim said in surprise.

"Plenty of apples," Beckett said. "And other fruit too so I think some smoothies."

"I'll help," Jim said before he followed her back to the kitchen.

"This reminds me of when I was little," Beckett said after she'd gotten the fruits and they were beginning to cut them up together once they were washed.

"Me too," Jim said with a smile before he began to set apple slices into the blender at his daughter's instruction to make her smoothie while they began to discuss what she and Castle would do once Eliza was home.

* * *

"Richard," Steven said with a smile. "Here for dinner?"

"Lunch I'll be coming back with the family for dinner," Castle replied. "I need some ham, making quesadillas."

"Sounds good," Steven said, going to the slicer after he'd grabbed the ham. "How's Kate doing?"

"We're getting ready to find out what we have next Monday," Castle replied.

"Hopefully it's healthy," Steven said.

"Definitely. Speaking of kids how's your oldest?" Castle said since they'd met the man's family several times at the market.

"She's good, she's set at Hofstra now but she's almost ready to come home for the holidays," Steven replied. "How're your daughters doing?"

"Ready for Christmas; the two youngest; my oldest is running around seeing shopping right now," Castle said. "Thank you," he said as he took the package of ham.

"You're welcome," Steven said, smiling as Castle was testing the weight. "You can pay me back letting me know what you have; Maureen will want to know."

"We'll tell you," Castle said with a laugh. "Thanks again."

"Hey Rick," David said when he walked up to his friend.

"Hey," Castle said in slight surprise seeing his friend. "How's Dani?" he asked.

"She's doing alright," David replied. "I needed to get some tea."

"Tea?" Castle said in surprise.

"It'll be weak," David said. "Becca wants to make sure she stays warm. You?"

"Lunch," Castle said, holding up the basket he had. He studied his friend and asked, "You got Rebecca flowers, didn't you?"

"I did, so did you," David said. "Cerise at the register mentioned you were just there. Nice flowers?"

"It's a hodgepodge of colors," Castle said with a smile. "I went mainly with the meanings." When David raised his eyebrow he said quickly, counting off on his fingers, "Primrose, forget-me-not, heliotrope, tulip and coral roses."

"Geez, I just went with pink roses," David said.

Shrugging Castle said, "Kate knows all the meanings."

"How's she doing?" David asked.

"Good, this week is going to take a long time," Castle replied.

"It always does," David said since he and his wife had found out what Mari was before she was born, and he recalled the wait leading up to that moment. "What're you going to do to make the time pass?"

"Mostly write," Castle replied. "Oh, we did get the furniture for the baby's room and some pictures."

"Still have that gift?" David asked.

"Gifts," Castle replied.

"Hopefully she won't mind the baby still getting some things," David replied.

Castle laughed and said, "And speaking of a long time earlier," looking at his watch. "I have to go so I can get everything ready by the time Eliza gets home."

"I need to get back myself," David said. "I'll see you."

Saying goodbye to his friend Castle went to pay before he hurried to his car, checking on the bouquet he'd stopped to pick up downtown. Making sure everything was still pristine he set the food on the backseat but brought the flowers up with him. He left the parking lot, making a quick check on the time before he pulled out into the street.

Going through an intersection near home Castle didn't see the car racing through the red light until it was too late, and he yelled as the back of his car was hit dead on. He bore the car spinning and his head throbbing as glass showered him. He felt the car striking something hard enough to make him stop, rocking in his seat before he stopped and almost collapsed. He felt something warm on his face as his adrenaline lessened to let him feel the pain that was much more than just his head while he heard people yelling and running up to the car. Slumped towards the middle he had a moment to think of Beckett as his eyes swung to the bouquet just before he was consumed by darkness.


	5. Trying To Touch And Reach You

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Just want to make a note that I'm not a medical doctor so I might have some things wrong though I tried my best not to.

A/N #2: I'd been wondering what feedback I'd get for the last chapter, so I was really happy to receive what I did and I will go straight to my thank yous for that! noelianoe (I'm not surprised you're hoping the result of the accident is nothing too tragic, I really thought people would think the same way you do and I was right. You'll be able to see soon how things will go with that!),

vetgirlmx (I wasn't very surprised to see your reaction to the accident. Or that you're hoping him being hurt isn't too serious. Also, I had a feeling you might get an idea of what I was going to do so to see you saying you think you know where I was going with that it wasn't a big shock, lol, you can figure stuff out really well sometimes. Your comments about cliffhangers are the same as mine, I have the same reaction to them, but I do need to write them as they add a lot more spice to a story… or suspense as you said. And yeah, I did have a cliffhanger very soon in this story, so I'm not surprised it's annoying you. But I am relieved by the well done comment you gave me, so I know you're not too mad or anything. I'm really happy to see you loved the flashback and that you had as much fun with that as Julia did going through it. And you're right, Jim and Beckett don't usually get alone time, so I'm pleased you loved that little bit they had with it. And you're right, it'll be hectic for her being really worried about Castle. Not surprised you're thinking that he'll be alright but still think she'll need to be worried though it does make sense, lol. And you made a good point about them getting all their shopping ahead of schedule as you put it. I didn't think you were rambling, it was nice to see what you thought about the chapter as there were several things going on. But great that you want to know badly what happens next and now you can know!),

MsNYC (I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to the accident as well, or that you're hoping Castle is okay and it's nothing too serious. I had a feeling someone would wonder if Beckett or Julia would sense that something would happen, so to see that in your review wasn't a shock. And I'm not surprised you loved the flashback since I do know you like those. And of course that you're sad about Castle. Your comment about Meredith surprised me, but not surprised you're hoping it's not her. Nice to see you thought it was great writing as usual of course!) and

TORONTOSUN (Great that you liked how I wrote the chapter as a whole. And yeah, I didn't think anyone they were close to wouldn't be happy with Beckett and the baby. Really nice to read that I could surprise you so much with the accident too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)_ by George Harrison, from his album _Living in the Material World_.

Trying To Touch And Reach You

"You're earlier than I thought you'd be," Beckett said with a laugh as she was hugging Skye tightly.

"Look at you," the investigator said teasingly when they parted. "I know you're probably being asked this left and right, how are you?"

"I'm fine and I don't blame you because everyone's anxious about my health and the baby's," Beckett said, leading her over to the porch where her father was standing. "Which is touching."

"Well I'm glad to know you're alright," Skye told her. "Hullo again Jim," she directed to Beckett's father, shaking his hand.

"Hello, good trip?" Jim said.

"Oh sure, smooth drive with no snow," Skye replied. They went inside and after she pet the dogs she looked around and said, "Where's Rick?"

"He had to go out to the market and get some food for lunch," Beckett explained. "He should be back really soon. I'll take you up to your room in the meantime."

"I'm relieved to know I'm not imposing," Skye commented as they went up the stairs together.

"I would have said, and we've had more people in this house than we do now," Beckett replied. She smiled as they walked into one of the guest rooms and said, "How's everyone back at home?"

"Oh, you know… not too bad," Skye said. "The girls are eager for Christmas and Mary just wants me home."

"I don't blame her," Beckett said.

"Katie," Jim called from downstairs.

Going over quickly to the top of the stairs Beckett saw her father had put on his coat and outer layers before she said, "Tell Eliza we might have lunch a little late."

"Why isn't Richard back yet?" Jim asked.

"Probably got held up at the florist's," Beckett said with a smile.

Jim smiled and nodded before he said, "I'll be back with her."

"Would be interested in seeing what he gets you," Skye commented as she walked out to Beckett. "You've gotten interesting bouquets before. Seems to be a lot of coral roses though."

"Come on, I'll make you some tea," Beckett said laughingly as she shook her head. With Skye thanking her she led the way downstairs and they went together to the kitchen where she started on the tea.

"How'd it go getting the crib?" Skye asked as they were waiting for the water to heat up.

"We got everything we needed," Beckett said.

"You mentioned that might happen in your e-mail," Skye replied.

"I didn't think it would," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "But we were there, the furniture was there, and we just thought why not?"

"Are you done writing for the day? If you're not, then why don't I take your dogs down the beach? I could use a walk," Skye told her.

"Well since Eliza's going to be joining…" Beckett started to say.

Skye was startled when her friend trailed off and she said in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's… I need to call Rick," Beckett breathed out before she rushed to her phone on the kitchen table.

"Has something happened to him?" Skye asked her.

"I don't know I just know I have to get in touch with him," Beckett said, the phone at her ear as it was dialing. She braced herself for the moment her husband would answer, and she could laugh off the sudden dread that had filled her inexplicably. But her husband's voicemail message played, and she hung up before she said, "Something's wrong."

"He went to the market?" Skye asked, rushing to the kitchen and where she knew the family kept their yellow pages.

"And the florist," Beckett replied.

"I'll call the market," Skye said, finding that number. She let Beckett have the book before she dialed and walked away from her, waiting for someone to answer.

Talking to the employee at the florist Beckett hung up and said wearily, "He was there, he did get me a bouquet, but he left and… was okay. But he went to the market after because he went first to get the flowers."

"You're right, he went to the deli, picked up a few things and then talked to David before leaving," Skye said. "And that was only about five minutes ago."

Beckett opened her mouth to speak before her phone rang in her hand and she hurriedly answered it, putting it on speaker. "Beckett," she said quickly as she didn't recognize the number.

"Kate? It's Brad," the chief said slowly.

"Brad? Why are you calling… where are you calling from?" Beckett asked, feeling even more concerned.

"I'm so sorry," Brad said sadly. "But Rick was in an accident at the intersection of Roanoke and Lake; he's here at Hamptons General. Do not drive I'm on my way right now with Hutchinson to pick you up."

"I can drive you-" Skye started to say, watching her friend closely.

"No, I'll go with Brad," Beckett interrupted her. "I need you to stay here and tell my dad what happened and… call Martha…"

"I'll call everyone," Skye said, embracing her before she walked with Beckett over to the foyer to help her with her coat, scarf and gloves. "I'll take care of it don't worry."

"Thank you," Beckett whispered.

"I'm happy to help, come on," Skye told her. And though she wasn't bundled up herself she walked with her friend outside, her arm wrapped around her before they were on the sidewalk in front of the house. "We'll get Julia too, don't worry."

Nodding Beckett got into the passenger seat of Brad's squad car and as soon as they were on their way she texted Darnley before she said to the chief who was driving, "Do you know how he is?"

"They were working on him, so I don't know, Wade and Rice are at the accident scene," Brad said. "They'll tell you I'm sure," he finished, hoping she wouldn't ask in what shape the car was.

"Were you at the scene?" Beckett asked.

Cursing in his mind Brad said, "I was he was struck behind the driver's door by a car that ran the red light."

"Drunk?" Beckett asked, feeling horrible as she could imagine what the car looked like.

"Most likely, he was taken to the hospital as well, but I don't know how he's doing," Brad repeated, glancing out of the corner of his eye quickly at Beckett and seeing she was watching him.

"And?" Beckett prompted.

Trying not to sigh Brad explained about the car spinning until it struck a tree and was stopped before he said, "We're here, I'll try and find someone for you to make sure they'll tell you how he is."

Beckett got out of the car and barely waited for Brad to do so on the other side before she was heading inside the hospital. But he caught up to her and she reluctantly let him lead her to where her husband was.

"He's been moved," the nurse that the chief spoke to told them. "Up to the second floor."

"Come on," Brad said, taking Beckett to the elevator. He watched her as they went up one story, not sure if there was anything he could say after finding out where exactly Castle was since it meant he was in a room likely on his own.

As soon as they were on the second floor Beckett went to the nurse's station and said, "I'm looking for my husband, Richard Castle."

"Ms. Beckett? We were told you were here," the nurse said. "Dr. Bell is working on your husband still but the second she's finished she'll come out to speak to you."

"Can you tell me how he is?" Beckett said, not sure how she should take that news.

"I'm afraid not you'll have to speak to the doctor," the nurse replied.

Beckett was about to speak again when she stopped and looked at Brad who'd touched her shoulder. She let him lead her over to the chairs in the waiting room when she saw Rice walking over to them.

"I'm sorry sir," the officer said to Brad. "We found this in the car."

"Why-" the chief started to say.

"No, it's alright," Beckett said, jumping up to take the flowers in the officer's hands. She held the bouquet Rice gave her and nodded her thanks before she sat down again.

"I guess he stopped to get those for you," Brad said as he sat with her.

With a tearful smile Beckett murmured, "I already knew." With that the flowers nearly fell to the floor as she dropped them to her lap and she buried her face in her hands trying not to start crying as she was afraid of how her husband was doing at that moment.

* * *

"Skye? Where's Katie?" Jim asked as he and Eliza came into the house to find the woman in the foyer on her phone.

Taking Jim by the arm while Eliza was busy with the dogs greeting her Skye let him know what had happened with Castle before she said, "I've contacted Martha who's on her way already; she's going to call Alexis and let her know. I'll drive you to the hospital, but someone should contact Lanie and the boys in the city."

"I can do that," Jim said, coming out of his shock at the news with her commanding tone.

"Hi Skye, what are you talking about?" Eliza asked, going over to them since the dogs had stopped trying to lick her face. She frowned when she realized they both looked upset and she then said, "Are Mommy and Daddy kay?"

"I'm afraid your mother found out that your father was in an accident," Jim said, not surprised when Eliza gasped. "She went to the hospital to see him."

"I want to go too!" the little girl said firmly before she burst into tears.

"Listen," Jim said to Skye. "We forgot about Julia, some-" he began to say.

"Take Eliza and I'll get her," the investigator replied, wondering how she'd managed to forget the girl. She threw on her coat as Jim and Eliza went over to the garage and went over to her rental car she'd driven to the house. She made her way to the school, remembering then that there were still Castle and Beckett's friends in the city to contact. As she was walking into the office she hoped Beckett's father was doing that, saying to the secretary behind the front desk, "I need to pick up Julia Castle."

* * *

"You should eat something," Mari was telling her friend.

"I'm not hungry," Julia said, shaking her head before she sighed heavily. "Something's wrong."

"Maybe you should call your mom," Peter suggested as he, Mari and Julia were eating lunch together; Dawn at home sick.

"How? They're going to see me," Julia asked.

"We're finished eating," Mari said as her tray was clear. "Come on." She led Julia over to set aside their trays before she and Peter hurried their friend up to the field where Julia could call.

Once she was sure no one could see her Julia began to dial her mother's number and put the phone to her ear. She waited for her mother to answer, hoping she would, but when her mother's voicemail message began to play she hung up, looking at her friends.

"Maybe she couldn't hear it," Mari said at the upset expression on her friend's face.

"I don't know… she's always got it close," Julia said.

"Julia," a voice called suddenly, making the three turn around immediately. "Julia you're needed down at the office."

Looking at her friends, Julia wondered if she'd gotten caught using her phone but knew she couldn't keep the proctor waiting and walked over to her. "Am I in trouble?" she asked the woman.

"No," the proctor said simply before she led her off the field and down to where the office building was.

Julia wanted to ask what was wrong, but she got the feeling she wouldn't get an answer, so she waited uneasily to see what would happen once they got inside the office building. She thought she'd be taken to the dean's office but was startled to find Skye in front of the secretary's desk. "Skye?" she asked.

"Thank you," the investigator told the proctor. "I have your backpack Julia, let's go."

As they walked out of the building to the parking lot Julia was almost going crazy with not knowing what was going on, but the investigator ushered her too quickly for her to speak. But when they were finally driving away from her school she said; more angrily than she'd wanted to; "What happened Skye?"

Looking at the girl in the rearview mirror the investigator sighed and began to speak saying, "It's your father."

* * *

"Ms. Beckett?" a voice said, startling her and making her look up.

"Dr. Bell?" Beckett asked. When the woman nodded she stood rapidly and said, "Is my husband alright?"

"Please follow me," the doctor replied. She led Beckett down the hall past the nurse's station and said, "Your husband suffered some injuries in the accident, numerous cuts and bruises. His knee was dislocated but we set it back and we'll keep an eye on it as I understand he injured it before." She paused for a moment before she continued with, "He suffered a concussion as well."

"How bad of a concussion?" Beckett asked immediately.

Stopping Bell said, "We found we needed to place him into a coma." At Beckett's dismayed expression she explained, "The trauma he suffered was enough to warrant that."

"Will he recover?" Beckett almost whispered, not realizing her hand was on her abdomen.

"If he's given the chance to recover he should pull through," Bell said, having led her down the hall to a closed door.

Waiting for the woman to open it Beckett walked past her and into the room the second she could do so, seeing her husband on the bed there. She tried not to run to him once she was at his side she cupped his cheek tenderly whispering, "Rick?" She heard the door closing but didn't look away from Castle, studying him closely and seeing the evidence of the accident quickly.

His face was marred by scratches; from the glass in the car Beckett guessed; and she gently ran her fingers underneath one that was across his chin. She felt her legs were weak suddenly and she got onto the side of the bed, holding her husband's hand tightly before she looked down at his arm and saw that there was some gauze peeking out underneath the sleeve of his hospital gown. Pushing it up gently she could see some blood staining it and she blinked back her tears murmuring, "Oh Rick…" before she leaned over and pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

In doing that Beckett could hear his breathing and distantly his heartbeat before she sat back up. "Love, you-" she began to say before there was a knock.

"Ms. Beckett?" a nurse said after he'd opened the door. "I'm sorry but your family is here in the waiting room."

Getting off the bed Beckett turned back to her husband and tenderly cupped his cheek again before she pushed herself away from him and turned her attention to her family.

"Mommy!" Julia cried out when she saw her walking out to them.

"Mommy!" Eliza almost screamed as she was sobbing at the same time. She and her sister ran to their mother and they started to cry again as soon as they were hugging her tightly.

"Shh, don't cry," Beckett said to them before she felt her father's hand on her back. She let him lead them over to the chairs and once she was sitting she said, spotting her mother in law next to her father, "Your daddy is in the room down there and he's unconscious right now," not sure how else to explain it to them. "But he's here in the hospital and they'll take very good care of him."

"Will he wake up?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"He will," Beckett said firmly. "He just needs to recover first."

"Can we see him?" Julia asked, still worried as she could tell her mother was.

Beckett was going to speak when Alexis came off the elevator with Louis and she stood as her stepdaughter strode over to her. She was startled when the young woman hugged her but she responded, embracing Alexis back before telling her how Castle was. "We can see him, we're going to see him right now," she told her. "Come on," she then said. And taking the girls by their hands she led them, Alexis, her mother in law and father down the hall to the room where Castle was before she stopped at his door and let go of Julia to open it. She let Alexis go inside first, holding onto the girls again before they approached the bed, concerned at how they would react when they saw their father as they got close.

Hearing her sister starting to cry as they stood at the end of the bed Julia's chin wobbled and she turned to bury her face into her mother's side as she began to cry herself. Their father had some cuts on his face and a bruise over his right cheek and she had seen the cuts on his hands and arms too. But what was scarier than anything else was the fact that he looked like he was asleep though they knew he wasn't exactly.

"Girls," Martha said, her voice a little strangled as she turned from her son. "Come here," she told them, gathering them to her and going over to the window seat at the one window in the room.

"Katie," Jim said gently. "Here," he added as he brought over a chair for her to sit on.

"Thank you," Beckett said, teary eyed herself after the girls' reactions.

"I'm so sorry," Jim told his daughter, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

With a nod Beckett reached over to her husband and took his hand, entwining their fingers tightly before she looked at Alexis who had gone to the other side of the bed when she'd sat down. "Do you think he can hear us?"

"I think so," the young woman said immediately, drying her cheeks from her tears after she'd calmed down. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Slightly," Beckett admitted. She looked at Castle and said gently, "Rick we're all here… the girls want to speak to you."

"C-can we?" Eliza whispered, hiccupping a little as she'd stopped sobbing. When her mother reached out to her she ran over to her and let her grandfather put her up on the bed. She stared at Castle's face and then curled up against his side, pressing close to him saying, "I love you Daddy, you gotta wake up," as she wrapped her arms around him the best she could.

Going over to her mother Julia watched as Eliza started to tell Castle about her day at school, looking up at him. She knew her sister thought that might wake up their father, but she sighed under her breath when there was no change in him.

"Come here Lizzy," Alexis said, going over to take the little girl. "I bet you Dad loved your story."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked tearfully as she wrapped her arms around her big sister.

"Of course," Martha said as Alexis sat with her on the window seat. "I enjoyed it too."

"We all did," Jim said, helping Julia sit on the edge of the bed.

Looking at her father Julia was going to stay where she was thinking that she wasn't going to lie down as her sister had done. But she couldn't stop herself and she lay next to him, "Lizzy's right, you gotta wake up Daddy. We want you to come back. The baby too."

Beckett's hand went down to her abdomen and she closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them as Julia spoke again. She listened to how her oldest's day had gone, glancing at Eliza to see that she was leaning against Alexis, listening as well she could tell.

"Mommy?" Julia said, getting her mother's attention. "What about my homework?"

"I'll call Peter's mother and see if he could get it for you," Beckett replied. "But I'll need to do that later."

"Are… are we staying here?" Julia whispered.

"No," Jim said. When everyone looked at him he was staring at Martha and told her, "We haven't eaten yet."

"That's very true," Castle mother said, standing up. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and pick something up."

"But Daddy," Eliza said worriedly as Alexis stood up and set her down.

"I'll stay with him," Beckett said firmly.

"Katie-" Jim began.

"I don't want him to be alone," Beckett replied. "Bring me a sandwich okay?"

"We'll see if we can't get something much better," Martha said in concern.

"Wait," Julia said, not going over to the door as the others were. "Can I give him a kiss?"

"Me too," Eliza said quickly before anyone could say anything to her sister.

Beckett got up and moved out of the way of the girls who were helped by Alexis to get up on the bed so they could kiss their father's cheek. After Martha had pressed a kiss to Castle's forehead she watched them leave and close the door behind them before she turned and looked at her husband. "I need to go home eventually love but we're not going to let you be alone," she told him, wondering why she didn't have a problem speaking to him. But she had to believe that her husband could hear her, so she wasn't going to stop.

"When you wake up," she said, not realizing she was speaking so firmly. "I'll have to tell you about how we talked to you." Beckett smiled and said, "Remember our second morning together? You ended up talking to me when I was still asleep…" Something came to mind then, and she smiled briefly before she reminded herself to grab what she needed when she got home.

"Ms. Beckett," the same nurse from before said after Beckett called him inside at his knock. "There's a man in the waiting room here to see you."

"Did he give his name?" Beckett asked standing up immediately.

"Patrick," the nurse replied.

"Please and tell the woman with him that she can come in as well," Beckett replied. As soon as the man had left she went to the door and stepped to the hall, keeping Castle within sight. But when she saw her friend walking down to her she rushed up to him and threw her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Here," Darnley said, leading Beckett into Castle's room. He looked at him on the bed and breathed out saying, "Kate I'm so sorry."

Something in Beckett seemed to break and she couldn't stop the tears she had been holding back since she had first seen her husband and she began to cry. She felt Darnley leading her around the bed and when they stopped she assumed he had brought her to the window seat. But she couldn't stop sobbing; her face in her hands; before her friend embraced her tightly to his chest, rubbing her back gently to comfort her while she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"He'll recover," Skye said the second she and Darnley heard her tears were subsiding.

"How can you know?" Beckett asked tearfully, looking up at them.

"I was in the same way," Skye replied as Darnley was having Beckett sit on the window seat they were in front of. "His body needs time to heal. Were you going to stay here?" When her friend nodded slightly she said firmly, "Good, he'll need you for that."

Beckett couldn't find any words to say to disagree; instead she looked at her friend and said, "I didn't expect you here so soon."

"Thank Skye, she pulled some strings and got me on a flight only fifteen minutes after you called," Darnley answered. When his friend looked at him he explained, "I was at Dulles already to grab my husband to get lunch."

"No case?" Beckett asked.

"I'm off now remember?" Darnley replied. When she whispered an apology he said firmly, "Don't. It wasn't a problem and you needed me here."

"Me too I think; I can help you out with anything at home," Skye said. "Do you plan on having the girls stay here?"

"I don't know… they can't go to school- no. No, they're not going to school and I want them here," Beckett replied. "But they need things to do."

"I can help you out there," Skye said with a nod. "Don't look at me like that," she said simply when Beckett tilted her head up to look at her. "I called Mary and she's fine with it and our girls will understand. The least I can do for what you've done for me and Mary."

"Aren't we even?" Beckett asked.

Skye was about to speak when her friend took a shuddering breath and once she was done she told her, "About that but still. Also, you haven't considered I'm quite concerned for him as well."

Wondering why she had forgotten the investigator was friends with her husband as well Beckett nodded, and she said, "Okay but… don't try to do too much."

"I'll see," Skye said as she and Darnley watched Beckett standing up.

"Oh my god Kate," Darnley said. "You are pregnant."

Though she was still a little teary Beckett laughed briefly and said, "I wasn't lying." She then took her friend's hand and laid it onto her stomach saying, "Since you probably won't be here when the baby starts kicking."

"He will wake up," Darnley told her seriously before he stood up. "Skye's right, just stick close to him and he will heal."

Beckett wanted to remind him she hadn't said it like that when the door opened, and she looked to see it was her family.

"Patrick!" Julia said in surprise when she was the first to spot him.

"Hey guys, I came to give Kate a helping hand," Darnley replied. "We should get lunch," he said to Skye when he saw the food the others were carrying.

"You can eat with us," Beckett said as Skye stepped aside for a nurse coming in.

Though he was going to protest Darnley saw the kind of desperation in her eyes and he said, "I think we can do that."

"How's Daddy?" Eliza asked worriedly once the nurse was leaving.

"He's stable," the man said with a nod before leaving.

"I thought we have to get Daddy food," Eliza said sadly.

"Not yet sweetie, but soon," Beckett replied, hugging her with one arm tightly.

"This is for you Mommy," Julia said, her voice soft. "You need to eat; for you and the baby."

"I know, your daddy would make sure I did," Beckett said, smiling briefly at her before she took the sandwich she was handing her. She let go of Eliza to embrace Julia tightly and she kissed her temple telling her, "Thank you so much," before picking up one slice of her turkey sandwich. "Skye said she would stick around the home and take care of things there," she said to the others after they'd been eating for a while.

"She doesn't want to go home?" Alexis said.

"No, where's Louis?" Beckett said with a frown.

"In the waiting room," Julia said.

"Can't he come here? He's family too," Eliza added.

"Sweetie can you go get him?" Beckett asked Julia.

With a nod the girl immediately left and ran out to the waiting room where her sister's boyfriend was eating the sandwich he'd gotten with them in the cafeteria. "Come on," Julia told him when he looked up at her in slight surprise. "Mommy wants you to be with us."

"Are you sure?" Louis said, startled as the girl was pulling on his hand. At her rapid nod he wrapped up his sandwich before following her, pausing in the doorway of the room. "Lex…" he breathed out as she rushed up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Alexis said tearfully. "But… he has to know we're here."

"He does," Louis said with a nod before they let go of each other. "Kate I'm sorry… everyone. This is…"

"We understand," Jim said as the young man trailed off.

"He's right, thank you," Beckett said. "Please, sit and eat with us." Once the young man had done so she said, "I need to go home after this, I have to pick up some things but I don't want him to be alone."

"We'll stay," Julia said immediately.

"We will," Martha said. "Don't worry, we won't leave him alone."

"We'll even take shifts with you," Alexis said.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I'm not going to do that."

"Mommy," Eliza began. "Are you gonna stay here tonight?"

"I need to sweetie," Beckett said gently before she realized Darnley and Skye were walking inside the room.

"Where are you going sleep?" Darnley said.

"I'm sure they have a cot I can use," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when everyone began to speak at once to protest and she said, "Stop," in a loud voice, trying to temper her annoyance for the girls. "I know it's not good but until my husband wakes up I'm not leaving his side. And that includes at night." She was going to speak again when the thought of just being in a separate bed made her throat tighten and she fought her tears for a moment before she said, "I'll have a bed."

"Mommy?" Julia said. "Can I go with you to the house before you come back?"

"Of course," Beckett said. "Do you want to go?" she then directed to Eliza.

"I wanna stay with Daddy," the little girl said.

"Okay," Beckett said as she was finishing up her sandwich. "You two were supposed to eat with us," she directed to Darnley and Skye as they had finished at almost the same time.

"We were starving," Skye admitted first. "But come on, I'll take you two back to your house."

Letting Martha take the wrapper Beckett went to Castle and she gently pressed her lips to his forehead before smoothing back his hair. "I'll be back Rick. And I should have told you before but I love you; so much," she whispered tenderly to him. "If you wake up while Julia and I are gone I won't mind in the slightest." When she pulled away she caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers before she made herself pull away.

"Can I say goodbye too?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Come here," Beckett told her before Darnley was suddenly stepping forward and helping Julia up onto the bed. She felt Darnley's hand on her back as her eyes welled with tears at the sight of Julia telling Castle that she loved him.

"I'm coming with you," Darnley said to his friend. "No protests, I just want to drop my stuff off and make sure you're okay."

"We'll be back," Beckett said to the others, smiling when her father squeezed her arm. She took Julia's hand once Darnley got her off the bed and they walked to the elevator with Skye. "I appreciate this," she told the two.

"Don't worry," Skye said. "That's what friends are for."

Beckett smiled briefly as she said slightly tearfully, "Rick would have a Dionne Warwick reference there. And I swear I don't cry this much-"

"You have two reasons for that," Darnley said gently. "So we understand."

Seeing her mother getting her phone out of her pocket Julia asked, "What is it Mommy?"

"It's Lanie," Beckett replied, reading the e-mail she'd gotten. "They want to come out but they're working on a case… they're hoping, all of them, that Rick recovers." A short smile went across her lips and she said, "Ryan said he would say a prayer."

"That's nice," Julia said.

"It is," Beckett replied before they were getting inside of Skye's rental car. She sat in the back with Julia and held her against her side tightly, holding her phone in her hand just in case her husband would wake up while they were gone.

Holding her mother's hand once they were home Julia remained silent until they got up to her parents' room saying, "I'm scared Mommy."

"I know sweetie, this is very scary," Beckett told her gently. "But do you know what your daddy told me once about when we're in times like this?" When her oldest shook her head, she cupped her cheek and said, "It's important to have faith. Believe that he'll come back to us and that us giving him this chance to rest will help him get to that point faster."

"I will," Julia said earnestly.

Beckett leaned down and shared a kiss with her daughter before she told her, "I'll just pack up some things and then we'll go right back."

Nodding Julia sat on the bed before she said, "I'm scared about tonight too."

"I know," Beckett said again. "But we can't leave him alone. And you two won't be alone, you'll have the dogs," she said, smiling a little as Macca was licking at Julia's face to her squeal of surprise. "And everyone else here who loves you."

"I'll hope Daddy gets better soon," Julia said. She watched her mother packing some clothes into a bag and she said, almost whispering, "Does the baby know about Daddy?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said reassuringly. "Can you tell Patrick I'm almost ready?"

"Okay," Julia said, taking the dogs with her.


	6. Trying To Touch And Reach You (Part 2)

Once she was sure her daughter was gone Beckett picked up a few items to store in her bag before she walked out into the hall. "Let's go," she said to Darnley as he was walking up to her. She recalled he'd taken the second guest bedroom while she'd been busy, and she asked, "Are you set?"

"I am," Darnley replied. "Will the dogs be okay?"

"Someone needs to come back and feed them around six," Beckett told them as they went down the stairs to the foyer.

"I can do that," Skye replied. "But when we return to the hospital I'll ask if you can take that second bed in the room."

"What if-" Beckett started to say.

"I don't think you need to worry about it," Darnley replied as they went out to the car. He wasn't surprised when Beckett just looked at him as they were standing at the doors and he sighed saying, "We took you the long way around, there some media from the city in the front of the hospital."

"For my daddy?" Julia asked in surprise.

"For him," Skye said with a nod.

"You really think they'll give me that second bed?" Beckett said as she didn't say anything until they were inside the car.

"They will, I'll speak to them," Skye said.

With a sigh as she leaned back against the seat Beckett said, "I guess my pregnancy will provide some advantage I desperately need."

"Good way of thinking," Darnley told her, smiling as she did when he looked back at her though it was swift. He already knew what she was thinking of and he nearly sighed in disappointment as there'd been no word from the hospital that Castle had woken up. He wanted to point out to her there hadn't been any word he was worse but knew she wouldn't want to hear that at all.

When they were back in the hospital Beckett stopped at the nurse's station asking the woman behind the desk, "Has there been any change with my husband?"

"No ma'am, his last check was the same as when we first took him to the room," the nurse replied.

With a nod Beckett walked with Julia over to the room and she let her daughter run ahead to the bed.

"We might step out Katie," Jim said as he went to where his daughter stood while Julia said hello to her father on the bed.

"Please, the girls need to get some fresh air and I don't want them sitting here staring at their father," Beckett told him.

"What about you darling? You'll need fresh air yourself," Martha said. "Especially for the baby."

Though she wanted to protest Beckett finally sighed and said, "I should do that after dinner."

"Which you'll eat in the cafeteria," Jim said.

"With your father," Martha added.

"No," Jim told her. "With Patrick… maybe Skye though I'm sure she'll want to go with us."

Beckett couldn't help bristling a little at them planning what she exactly she would do but she knew they meant the best for both her and the baby. "Alright, I'm going to guess you two will be staying?" she asked.

"Ask the girls, they might want to eat with you or us, but they know they'll come home with us," Jim said.

"Ms. Beckett, you have more visitors," the nurse said, knocking on the door.

"Is it Mayor Foster?" Beckett asked.

"And Chief Davis," the man replied.

"Let them in," Beckett said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that ma'am, there are too many people here," the nurse told her.

"Is there a little girl with them?" Beckett asked.

"Yes," the nurse replied.

"We'll go out, let them see Richard," Martha said quickly.

"Come on, Dad's friends are probably worried about him too," Alexis was telling her little sisters as they'd been listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, I want to see Mari too," Julia said.

"Is Dani here?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Go and see sweetie," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing her forehead as her youngest was sitting next to Castle on the bed.

"I… should we go with?" Darnley asked as the others were leaving.

"We who? Skye's probably outside with them," Beckett said. Before her friend could say anything, she leaned over and tenderly brushed her lips against her husband's before sitting on the edge of the bed to look over at the doorway to wait for the Fosters and Davises.

Rebecca was the first to come in and she went to her friend, embracing Beckett as tightly as she could saying, "We tried to call you but you never answered so we had to come and see if Rick was okay."

"You can now," Beckett said, knowing that was a thank you for allowing them into the room. She moved out of the way and let Rebecca see her husband before David was embracing her and she said, "I'm glad you came."

"It looks like everyone's here… but what about from the city?" the mayor said, slightly awkward after hugging her.

"They're working on a case now," Beckett replied. "They caught it today, so they'll have to wait until they finish to come see him. Also, Lanie's backed up with things at the ME so…"

Lily had been walking up to her friend and she hugged her as soon as she had reached her, holding her tightly and saying, I'm so, so sorry Kate. I know everyone's probably telling you that but believe us that we mean it. We don't want to see Rick hurt."

Beckett went over to Brad then; the one person outside of the family that had known her husband the longest; and saw he was looking at Castle with a troubled expression on his face. She touched his arm and couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips when she felt the chief shake hard once.

"How…" Brad started to say before he paused as his voice broke. "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Beckett told the four what was wrong with her husband and she said, "Dr. Bell is optimistic but…"

"The crash was bad, he was… never mind," Brad said quickly.

"Bounced around?" Beckett guessed. When the chief nodded once she told him, "He has a bad bump to go with the bruise on his head; I thought that happened." She went to her husband and held his hand, letting the four greet Darnley as she watched him for a moment to try not to think of how bad the accident might have been.

"Are you staying here?" Lily asked, going back to Beckett after she'd spoken to Darnley.

"Yes, I can't stay away," Beckett said. She looked at her friend and said quickly, "But I'm not staying twenty-four seven."

"You won't be here that long," Lily said.

"I think everyone's in agreement," Darnley commented. "As long as she's here he'll get better faster."

"You don't think your blood ceremony would help out there?" David asked.

"We shouldn't have told you guys about that," Beckett said, running her thumb over the back of Castle's hand.

"I'm getting a little thirsty, I'll be back," Darnley told everyone.

"Do you think you can check and see where our daughters are?" Beckett asked him.

"Of course," Darnley replied.

"We're not going to stay too long," Rebecca said.

"We don't want to really intrude," Brad replied.

"You won't be," Beckett said. "You aren't now. And I know Rick would agree with me about that."

"Are you talking to him," Brad asked.

"You can, he has to hear us," Beckett said firmly.

With a nod Brad placed his hand on his friend's shoulder; after looking at Beckett to make sure it was alright; before he said, "Rick, you have a wife and four kids who'll want you back so… you better or I'll make you play William Tell."

"Something they joked about when they were kids," Lily murmured to the Fosters who looked confused.

"And I want you back here; we all do," Brad said before he stepped away. Looking at Beckett he breathed out and told her, "If you need anything-"

"I know, just visit when you can, I want him to hear everyone he knows," Beckett interrupted with a slight smile. She then hugged them before they said goodbye to her husband and when they left she got up on the bed before carefully laying on the side of it. She did as the girls had done, pressing against Castle's side and whispering, " _He's right_ Rick, _we want you home. Even our little one_."

Hearing something at the door Beckett tried to look back but was unable to so she said, "Patrick?"

"It's me, stay there," Darnley said, closing the door. "Everyone's outside in the garden; it's extensive so you and I are walking around after dinner. Oh and great news, they're letting you take the other bed."

"I'm glad Skye's so skillful at negotiating," Beckett said, smiling slightly as her friend appeared walking around the bed. She studied him and asked, "What is it?"

"I didn't say anything to you Rick, but I've been busy trying to make sure Kate's okay; which I'm sure you'd want me to do," Darnley said seriously to Castle. He studied the man and his friend who looked very strained even though she was pressed against his side. He sighed and said, "You're going to hear this repeatedly, but you need to come back to Kate and your kids; all of them." He turned his attention to his friend and asked her, "You think if he hears it enough he'll listen?"

"I think so," Beckett replied with a small smile.

"Want me to unpack your things?" Darnley asked her.

"Sure," Beckett replied.

"Even your unmentionables?" Darnley asked, thinking Castle would want him to try and make her laugh. But his heart broke a little when she just gave a weak chuckle and he said, "I know how to handle them."

"Go ahead," Beckett replied.

Going over to the bag that was on the window seat Darnley opened it and he said, "What's this?"

"Don't look in there," Beckett said simply, watching him. "That's the journal Rick kept when he was on his book tour. I wrote an entry when our trip was almost over." She knew; from his expression; that he was wondering why she packed it and said, "It's not what you think; I want to… to write to him right now."

"Oh sure," Darnley said quickly, trying to sound agreeable to the idea. "You can show him what you were feeling and everything when he wakes up."

Beckett smiled a little before she sat up and said, "He did the same for me with his earlier entries."

Handing over the journal Darnley went back to her clothes before he said, "I wonder at the closets," as he took her stack of clothes that were all together to it near the front door.

"I'm sure it's for families," Beckett replied absently as she was looking at the journal and running her fingertips over her husband's handwriting. "I feel…" she began to say before trailing off.

"I know," Darnley said as he'd turned to see her doing that. "Write that to him the second you start in there," he urged her.

"Not yet," Beckett said, hearing a group of people walking down the hall outside. She got down from the bed after kissing Castle's cheek and walked to the doorway as her daughters appeared in it first. "How was the garden?" she asked them.

"Pretty, can we show Daddy when he wakes up?" Eliza said hopefully.

Knowing that was also a question as to if Castle had awoken by then Beckett told her, "We will." She hugged both girls as they looked very disappointed and said, "But for now what would you like to do?"

"We need to go for the moment," Alexis said. "We volunteered to cook tomorrow," she said to her stepmother's questioning glance. "And we're all going to get food for this week."

"Do we have to get my lunches?" Julia whispered.

"I forgot to call Peter's mother," Beckett said with a groan. "Listen," she said. "I also forgot to call Ms. Grey to let her know Julia's not going to be able to go to dance class."

"You don't want to?" Jim asked. "I could take you honey."

"No thank you," Julia replied, shaking her head firmly. "I want to be with Daddy as much as I can."

"I can call Ms. Grey," Jim told his daughter. "What about school?"

"They're staying with me, so I'll have to help them with their lessons," Beckett said.

"We all can do that," Louis said.

"Thank you," Beckett said, smiling at the young man. "So the school and Ms. Grey and if their teachers will give them their homework."

"We can do that here?" Julia asked.

"You will," Beckett said firmly. "But what I was also going to say, eat here in the cafeteria tonight and have dinner at home tomorrow."

"Will you eat Mommy?" Eliza said as she hurried to her mother to hug her tightly.

"I will," Beckett replied. "But before you guys head home for the night so you can stay with your daddy then."

"I'll join her," Darnley said before looking at Skye.

"I'll be with them," the investigator said. "You two have dinner together."

Beckett then said goodbye to the others, telling the girls they would be back as soon as they finished getting the groceries home. Once they'd left she turned to Darnley and breathed out saying, "I need a favor."

"Anything," he replied.

Before Beckett could speak the nurse came in with another behind him, that nurse carrying the flowers that Castle had gotten for her. She directed the woman to put the vase on the bedside table and said to Darnley, "He picked this up before he went to the market earlier."

"It's unique," he told her.

"He wanted the meanings to take precedence over the colors. But I was going to say I need something to drink-" Beckett said before she was startled as he almost jumped up. She smiled for a moment and said, "Take your time."

"You're going to write in that journal, aren't you?" Darnley said.

"I'd like to," Beckett replied.

"Alright, then when I come back tell me a story about the two of you," Darnley said firmly.

"I will," Beckett said before he left. But before she reached for her husband's journal she went to the bed and kissed him gently, caressing the top of his head tenderly. She did that for a moment and then turned to the bedside table where she'd stored the book taking it out and opening it again. For a time, she looked at the handwriting before she turned to the pen that was also in the drawer with the journal and took it out to begin writing as she looked up at her husband from time to time so she wouldn't forget that she was writing to him.

 _December 9th_

 _Rick when you read this again I hope you'll know that I was here in your room while I wrote this. I keep looking up at you… I guess partly to see if you'll wake up and then because I don't like this. I want to talk to you directly love but obviously I'm not going to be able to now._

 _I need to tell you that we're waiting for you, hoping you'll open your eyes again. And though the baby is so small it needs you here with us too. I need you here with us, I can't stand seeing you like this and I wish I could do something to wake you up. But because I have to leave that to your doctor I'm writing my frustrations out here._

 _I should write about something else now though. I keep remembering the kiss we shared before you left and I can still feel it on me, your lips on me. And I got your flowers, they were found in the car and I am touched but I'd exchange them in a heartbeat if you were back. But I have them here in the room with us and I'm looking at them now… I suppose you'd call it a sort of talisman in the hopes that you'll wake up._

 _Are you dreaming my love? You must be because I can see even here your eyes are going back and forth._

Beckett paused, and she took a moment to gather her thoughts before she began to write once more, feeling tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she did.

 _I have to tell you Rick that I love you and I can't think of tomorrow not knowing if you'll wake up. I love the life we have together, and I need that. And I have been looking forward to our baby so much because of how we were when we conceived it. So passionate and greedy for one another. It was how I wanted us to do that and now we have it you need to be here for this baby's birth._

 _Come home to us my love, we need you here. I need you here because I can't imagine life without you._

"Are you okay?" Darnley said after he had walked in to see Beckett nearly slamming closed the journal.

"Yes just… I was all over the place with what I was writing," she said with a heavy sigh. "I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, and I was talking more about wanting him to wake up."

"Which you do," Darnley said easily, handing her a bottle of juice. "Try again later you're probably frustrated now right? And I was going to come back so you needed to finish before that."

With a nod to indicate he was right Beckett put away the journal before she got up on the side of the bed and said, "You don't still want a story, do you?"

"Actually, I do," Darnley said as he sat down on the window seat so they could look at each other. He looked at Castle and said, "I was hoping."

"I know," Beckett said, taking her husband's hand and squeezing it gently. "I kept looking at him while I wrote."

"Listen Kate… if it's too hard for you to tell me then maybe I can wait," Darnley said, watching his friend caressing her husband's cheek.

"No, I want to," Beckett told him seriously. "And I remembered something I can tell you."

Standing up when he saw Beckett was placing her husband's hand on her abdomen Darnley said, "You-"

"I'm fine, I just want him to know even though he's out right now," Beckett replied.

"His eyes are moving," Darnley said as he watched the man.

"I saw, he has to be seeing something," Beckett replied.

"Is that normal?" Darnley said slowly.

"I'll ask the nurse," Beckett assured him. "Are you going to sit?"  
"Not yet," Darnley said.

"Okay, this was four years ago," Beckett told her friend as she tore her gaze away from her husband to Darnley. "God that seems like it wasn't that long ago," she said, softly laughing. "But it was the night after Eliza's first birthday and after the girls were asleep Rick took me outside down to the water with a blanket."

"Star gazing?" Darnley asked.

"Yes," Beckett said, smiling. "At first, eventually though he let me know why we were out there exactly," she told him, recalling that night very easily as she related to him hers and Castle's discussion that night.

* * *

 _"See?" Castle told his wife. "It's absolutely perfect. No clouds or anything."_

 _"I followed you out here Rick," Beckett told him with a smile. "I don't think you need to sell me on it anymore."_

 _"Alright," Castle said. "Help me with this," he told her before they shook out the blanket and set rocks on it before they sat down together, and he immediately lay down. "I wasn't kidding about looking at the stars," he told her with a smile._

 _Laying down herself Beckett looked up to the sky and could see Castle was right, without any cloud cover they could see a lot of stars and she smiled before she spoke. "Why else are we out here?" she asked him._

 _"For this," Castle replied easily. He knew that his wife was looking over at him and said, "You're missing it love."_

 _"I saw already," Beckett said simply though she turned her head back and looked up. "What are you thinking about doing tomorrow?" she asked him._

 _"I have no idea," Castle replied. "I guess we should do something all together since everyone needs to head back to the city."_

 _"I was thinking we should let the girls go together with their big sister," Beckett told him._

 _"And us?" Castle asked as they looked at each other._

 _Smiling Beckett said, "You should take my dad to the golf course."_

 _"And you and my mother?" Castle said._

 _"I'll ask her tomorrow," Beckett said simply. She looked back at the sky, watching the stars before she said, "If she wants to see her friends or something on her own-"  
"You can go to the spa with Rebecca," Castle said. When his wife turned her head again to look at him he smiled widely and said, "Surprise?"_

 _"Why don't you include your mother?" Beckett asked him, not surprised he'd come up with that._

 _"Good idea… alright I think I will," Castle replied. "Let's just hope that they'll let you go at the last minute."_

 _"Which they've done before," Beckett pointed out to him._

 _Nodding Castle said with a smile, "Don't stay too long."_

 _"When I said the golf course I meant take my dad to lunch at the club house too," Beckett replied, reaching over and entwining their fingers. "Alexis can take her sisters to lunch and your mom and I will do something too."_

 _Castle nodded, studying her before he couldn't help saying, "What are we going to do next year?"_

 _Beckett laughed and said; to her husband's inquiry of what was so funny; "I expected you to start asking yesterday."_

 _"I was having too much fun really to think about it," Castle replied, smiling at her._

 _"Let's wait and see what Eliza might like then," Beckett replied before she looked up at the stars again. "I can't believe she's a year old already." She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head, seeing her husband was sitting up. She rushed to do so herself before asking, "So why did you really bring me out here?"_

 _"Hard to keep anything from you," Castle replied. He grew serious and reached over to her, so he could take her hand before he said, "Have you thought about the possibility of us having another child?"_

 _Beckett wasn't all that surprised at the question, but she took a moment to answer before her husband was interrupting her._

 _"I've thought about it and I would absolutely love to have another kid with you," Castle said._

 _"Just one?" Beckett asked him._

 _"Four kids are enough," Castle replied. "And since I'm not really having the baby I can't make that final decision. I'm just telling you that I would love to if you did as well."_

 _Waiting to make sure he was finished speaking Beckett said, "To be honest I haven't thought about it myself; I've been busy focusing on Eliza. But," she told him as he was about to speak. "When she's older I can consider the idea."_

 _"I was going to tell you that you can decide," Castle said quickly. "I just wanted to let you know."_

 _"So if I take… six years or-" Beckett began to say._

 _"You know when you'll want to decide for sure," Castle interrupted her. He smiled when she looked at him with her eyebrow slightly raised and he shrugged saying, "I thought about how I was going to tell you this already."_

 _"Okay," Beckett replied. "And I'll tell you when I'm ready."_

 _"Perfect," Castle replied with a nod before he leaned over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. When they parted he looked into his wife's eyes and said, "We should go inside."_

 _"I don't think we really need to," Beckett replied, smiling. She leaned into her husband and they kissed tenderly though they were lingering a little longer than before. When they parted she murmured to him, "I love you Rick."_

 _"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously before he almost threw himself against her, knocking her back against the blanket though he hadn't wanted to do that._

 _"I'm fine," Beckett told him hurriedly when he pulled away looking concerned. She brought him back down to her and they were soon kissing hungrily before they slowly parted to get their breath back. When they'd done so she said, "I wonder why you're so eager."_

 _"And you're not?" Castle asked jokingly before he leaned down and kissed her again. He lingered for as long as he could and very slowly pulled away before helping her up._

 _Beckett thought for a moment that her husband was going to say something but when he merely took her hand she smiled and let him lead them up to the house with the blanket in hand._

* * *

"It took you four years?" Darnley asked carefully when his friend had stopped speaking.

"It did but I was really unsure at the time if I wanted another child just yet," Beckett replied.

"And then you decided," Darnley said.

"It wasn't like a light switch and I was suddenly okay with the idea of having one more baby," Beckett explained. She looked at her husband and told her friend, "Seeing him with the girls; and Alexis too; just reminded me why I'd had Eliza with him."

"He is a good father," Darnley said, getting the other chair in the room and sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Patrick how can you be here? You have two kids and your husband-" Beckett started to say as she studied him.

"He understands I told you… or I should have if I hadn't," Darnley told her reassuringly. "And I'm not planning on staying for that long, he'll wake up in time."

"I hope you're right," Beckett told him.

"I am, you know I'm right Kate," Darnley said. He watched her studying Castle's face and he said, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking if he can hear us then does that influence him at all?" Beckett replied.

"It might. He was put into this state, right?" Darnley asked. When she nodded he told her, "Then he has the chance. Like you said the doctor told you this is so he can heal."

"His knee was hurt during the crash," Beckett said softly.

"Not badly though," Darnley said, looking at her in concern.

"No but I worry about him being able to walk after," Beckett said. "Or if he'll be permanently affected."

"Did you ask the doctor about that?" Darnley said.

"I didn't, I was too much in shock the last time she spoke to me," Beckett replied.

"You can ask her now," Darnley said, nodding to the door behind her.

Looking over her shoulder Beckett saw that the doctor was there, and she said, "Did you hear that at all?"

"I did," Bell replied. "And his knee wasn't injured so badly that he'd have a permanent defect," the doctor said, checking Castle's dilation in his eyes. "He seems to be seeing something."

"That's okay, right?" Darnley asked.

"It is, it's a good sign really," Bell replied. "And he looks to be stable still. I'll check on him later this evening."

When the doctor had left Darnley said, "Good sign."

"I know," Beckett replied. "We're only at the beginning though." She saw he was looking at the bed behind him and she asked, "What is it?"

"We'll have to push this up against Rick's bed for you," Darnley told her with a smile. "I know you want to be against him as close as possible."

Beckett was going to tell him he didn't need to bother but she stopped herself from speaking as she knew he was going to make sure it was done. "He's… I love him," she said suddenly.

"He knows," Darnley told her as he knew she was speaking more to her husband than him. "Listen, I'll be right back."

"There's a bathroom here," Beckett told him, knowing why he said that.

"I'll be back," Darnley replied with a smile. "It's yours for the time being."

Beckett nodded and watched him go before she turned to look at her husband again. Studying him closely she leaned over and brushed her lips to Castle's again as she whispered, "I love you Rick." She knew it was foolish to expect an answer, but she couldn't help feel some disappointment when he remained still. She could see that his eyes were moving back and forth under the lids before pausing and starting up again. "What are you seeing my love?" she whispered.

Since she couldn't know Beckett gave into her exhaustion coming from hearing the news about her husband and seeing him as he was; as well as trying to deal with the emotional toll that day was taking. She lay against his side again pressing close and hoping whatever he saw in his unconscious state, she was there with him at the very least.


	7. Come Along With Me

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Because of the historical aspect of this chapter I used a website for slang, unfortunately by this time that site is gone but there are other sites that have basically the same words and meanings so hopefully any unknown word will be easily found. And with that the change in last names and first names are deliberate so if anyone can't figure out who a name is supposed to be just send me a message- though not all the names will be important- and I'll let you know!

A/N #2: Loved reading the feedback for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for that! noelianoe (It's horrible to say but I am glad that you think the chapter is going to make everybody cry, just because I like to be able to write to make people feel emotions, just this time around they're sorta negative. And I wasn't surprised at all you're hoping that Castle will remember everybody when he wakes up, have to see of course!),

vetgirlmx (So happy to read that you thought it was a really good chapter! And I'm not surprised you were figuring everyone would react the way I ended up writing them. You do make a good point that if they hadn't it would have gone in a more hysterical direction. I was pleased to read that you were glad that Skye was there though you weren't expecting her so soon to get there. And you're right, it's better Skye was there that way Beckett wouldn't have been alone when she got the call. And yeah even though it was Brad making the call because it was the call it was it was better that Skye was there. I figured that because Skye is the investigator she is she would be able to handle things like that though I did have her forget Julia just because she had a lot to handle. I wasn't surprised that you were expecting Julia to be a wreck but yeah, I didn't want her to have a lot of time to worry since she's more sensitive about things. Great to see you're very happy that Patrick could make it there so fast; Skye's a good connection so not surprised you said thanks to Skye again. But you got what I was doing having him there, other than Castle Patrick is good at putting Beckett at ease especially with the situation going on now of course. Great you loved the couple of things that you mentioned happening fast. And yeah, that bit with Beckett sorta telling Louis that he was one of the family was supposed to carry meaning, so I'm not surprised that you caught it. And I wasn't surprised either that you laughed a lot at where Beckett was mentioning Castle would be making a Dione Warwick reference. I saw it myself when I typed the comment and realized that yeah, Castle would have done that, so I added that. I'm not surprised that you came up with a few after reading it, lol, it tends to lend itself to that. And seeing your comments about the next chapter were fun to read. To be honest I figured you might have an idea about where this is going to go and that it's going to be different. Though I am glad you want to see it for yourself, see how it'll work out and boy do I want you to myself to see what you'll think, lol. But I'm really happy that you think already it's going to be so much fun and I hope it will be for you. Great you can't wait for the next chapter and now you don't need to anymore!),

MsNYC (I am glad that you had the reaction you did for the last chapter, just because I never really knew I could get a reaction like that out of readers. It's nice to know I could. And I'm so happy to see you calling Darnley and Skye sweet twice and the comment about got to love them since I do love writing them into the story. No surprised to see you enjoyed the flashback but I'm happy to read you thought it was a great one. Really pleased that you noticed Brad's reaction and that you loved how I wrote it. I remembered writing it that besides Martha he was the one that had known Castle the longest. Thanks for the two thumbs up. And glad that you thought it was great writing as usual!),

TORONTOSUN (Great that you like how I'm writing this! And I'm not surprised at your comment about poor Kate since it makes sense for this story) and

G-styler (I should be really more specific, definitely my error, my thought process for this particular series can't really get scenes with Castle and Beckett having a son. I've tried but I can only start, it never goes through and not because I prefer a gender over another I want to say too. But it's only for this series, in another set of circumstances; i.e. another plot; they could, I'd have to see where that plot took me and what I imagine happening. Also, I've had to talk about this a few times so I'm hoping I didn't actually say I didn't want them to have a son, because wow that was really a mean thing to say. If I did, then it was said out of… I don't know frustration or something like that. And I don't have kids, but I have very young cousins I've known since they were born, a boy and girl and they are both a hoot and I love them deeply, so I know that it's nice to see both genders growing up as part of the family, that I do know. The good luck was a nice comment).

Thanks for the reviews I got, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Basin Street Blues_ written by Spencer Williams, but the specific lyric I used for the title was added by Glenn Miller and Jack Teagarden.

Come Along With Me

December 10th, 1926  
San Francisco, California

The sound of the bells was loud and opening his eyes the man on the bed inside the small apartment sat up, reaching for the alarm clock. He was tempted to throw it out the window but didn't need any incident on his record. He stood up and went to the tiny bathroom off his room, looking into the mirror.

Breathing out hard the man said, "Lost my mind." He dressed then, wondering about his dream that was different than anything he'd had before about her. But he shook his head as he combed out his hair and grabbed his vest. Buttoning his suit jacket after that he stepped out to the living room, looking out at the traffic down on the street.

"Rick!" a voice shouted outside his apartment door.

"Yeah," Rick replied, turning his head.

"Get your baby blues out here," the woman said. "You've got a call!"

"Easy Mrs. Finkleman I'm on my way," Rick said, taking his hat from his table and opening his door. "Who's on the line?"

"Don't know but they're keen on speaking to you," Finkleman replied. "Take this and go save the city."

"You're a doll," Rick said, smiling and giving her a peck on the cheek before he took the apple turnover that was in her hand. He sped down three flights before he reached the phone in the apartment building's lobby and said, "McDonovan here," into the phone.

"Bad news?" a man said, walking inside.

"The hell are you doing here Brad?" Rick said with a smile. "No need, he's here," he said quickly to the person on the other end.

"We got a case Rick, hot to trot?" Dunham replied.

"Let's get a wiggle on," Rick said with a nod.

"You'll be interested in this one, was told he's an egg," Dunham said as they left the building together.

"Where's he at?" Rick asked.

"Down by the blues," Dunham replied.

"Which ones?" Rick said as he knew the man meant by the ocean which meant a beach.

"Ocean," Dunham said.

"Hold your horses Brad," Rick said, stopping him. "Ocean Beach?"

"You heard me," Brad replied, looking at him. "And it's the Blue Bay Club."

"Is she there? Is he there?" Rick asked.

"Come on," Brad said simply, leading him down to his Tin Lizzie that was down the street. "You gotta see the scene; Chief wants us to look at the murder."

Rick followed though he was concerned; hoping that his partner was right and the victim was a man and not his best friend though he hadn't seen Jimmie Jr. in months.

* * *

"He's down here," the officer said once Rick and Brad had reached the beach. "Not too far from the club."

"Smack dab between it and Cliff House," Brad commented as they could see the body in the distance as they made their way over the sand.

"Think that means something?" Rick asked his partner.

"Can't say," Brad replied with a shrug. They finally made their way to the body and he said, "Looks like someone used a shiv," before he heard his partner sucking in a breath of air.

"You know him?" one of the other officers asked.

"I do, Jimmie O'Brien, Junior. He owns the Blue Bay," Rick replied, nodding to the club a little back from the breaking waves but still on the beach near them.

"A swell?" the officer asked.

"A swell but you know he's no bootlegger," Rick replied.

"Rick's got it," Brad added as he watched his partner walking around the body before reaching into the jacket of his suit. "All his hooch is from before the Amendment."

"Got a good stock?" another officer asked.

"Story goes the father; Jimmie Sr.; laid it in well back after the war," Brad replied.

"You got a motive right there Detective," the officer said.

"Hold this," Rick told his partner, handing him his hat.

"New one," Brad said looking at the grey fedora. "Mallory?"

"It is but who cares," Rick replied, putting on his spectacles. "Has the doctor been around?"

"Not yet," the officer replied. "Better you wait."

"I have some gloves," Rick stated.

"You'll ruin the leather," Brad pointed out to him.

"No skin off my teeth," Rick said simply, kneeling next to his friend's body after he had slipped on the driving gloves he carried with him. "Definitely a shiv… looks like he got into a fight; got a nice shiner."

"Any idea if anyone would get angry at him at the club?" Brad asked.

Standing again Rick said, "Gave the bum's rush to those full out ossified but he's got some bodyguards he can trust… unless he's got anyone new. Stay here and see what Doc Towne says."

"Going in?" Brad said, following his partner a little away from the body.

"Have to, she'll be here," Rick replied. "More than likely she kipped out in the bedroom."

"You ever going to tell her you're stuck on her?" Brad asked.

Snatching his hand out and taking back his hat Rick took off his glasses and tucked them back into his pocket before he reached the club. He was near the outside deck when he could hear someone arguing though it sounded one sided.

"And if you'll tell him I'm here I'm sure he'd say let me go," the woman was saying angrily.

"I can't do that ma'am, I got instructions to keep you here," an officer said.

"Officer Wilson," Rick said, recognizing the man immediately.

"Detective McDonovan," the officer said, turning quickly at the sound of his voice.

"Check the workers here, talk to them and ask about last night," Rick ordered. "I'll speak to Miss O'Brien." He waited until they were alone before walking up to the woman and said simply, "Kate."

When she turned Rick wasn't surprised to see the tears in her eyes, but he was still slightly breathless watching her. He had known her ever since he'd been a rag-a-muffin in the streets of the city after the earthquake twenty years before; orphaned by the devastating fire that had razed most of San Francisco. He'd been nearly seven while she'd been close to six and her parents had taken him in. He'd lived near the Presidio with the O'Brien family and had nearly become a partner in the club after Jimmie Sr.'s death before he'd enlisted in the army at eighteen and fought in the Great War. He had been best friends with the O'Brien children and they'd played together in the rebuilding city streets as they'd grown up. When he'd turned sixteen and she was fourteen he'd noticed she'd grown up and continued to do so before the war made him leave home.

When he'd returned after recovering from injuries he'd sustained in the last battle of the war, the second Battle of the Sambre, Rick had found his friend a stunning young woman. She was also working with her brother at the club and she had helped nurse him so he could recover fully to join the San Francisco Police Department. By that point he was absolutely goofy about her and he'd spent the last seven years wanting her but attempting not to let anyone see. He didn't think she'd want a nobody with no family who'd dealt with death almost every day of his life since 1917.

Trying to shake himself of his thoughts Rick watched as Kate walked up to him but he couldn't help staring. She was well known in the city as the Lady in Blue, hostess of the Blue Bay Club and was untouchable to any suitor. She was a flapper who'd defied the modern fad of bobbed hair, leaving hers long and loose past her shoulders. He swallowed a little hard at the ache in his throat as he fought with desire rushing through him when he focused on her again as related to the case. She was dressed to the nines still with a cream silk shawl over her arms, so he knew that he'd been right, she'd stayed at the club the night before and he only hoped she might have had the chance to hear or notice something that would help find her brother's killer

Breathing out hard when she reached him Kate embraced him tightly saying, "I tell myself it's just a prank of Jimmie's, but they told me it's him."

"It is, I'm so sorry," Rick told her seriously when they let go of each other. He looked into her eyes and was about to speak when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, clutching his forehead as it felt as if he'd been knocked back to the floor.

 _Kissing her deeply Castle pulled away from Beckett and said, "You want to stay here tonight?"_

 _With a smile Beckett said, "I think we should." When he looked at her questioningly she looked pointedly in between them saying, "I don't think you'll be able to walk."_

 _Breathing out a little Castle said, "Then I'll have to ask if I can stay as well."_

 _Beckett leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips before she said, "I'll insist."_

 _"Want to tie me to the bed?" Castle asked before he yelled out in surprise when she dragged him over to her bedroom. "You're going to kill me Kate," he groaned in pleasure when she touched his groin carefully._

 _"Not before this," Beckett said before she opened the fly of his jeans and reached inside. "And Rick_

Rick?" the voice called as he clutched at his forehead.

Forcing his eyes open Rick looked at the voice to see Kate was looking at him and he said, "I'm alright just… headache."

"Maybe you should sit," Kate told him, looking concerned. "Sit," she said a little more forcefully when he shook his head.

Though he was working Rick finally did as she'd asked and sat down saying, "You should do the same, and I have to ask you some questions."

Taking the chair next to his Kate pulled it close and said, "I've never seen you working before."

"Not true, you saw me when you snuck me joe and a sinker," Rick replied.

"That was when you walked the beat downtown," Kate said with a slight smile. She then grew serious and said, "What happened to Junior?"

Sighing Rick reached into his jacket for the notepad he kept there for cases and he said, "When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"At four when we closed up the club," Kate answered.

Trying not to stare at her gams as she crossed them Rick said, "Was there anyone else here?"

"Just our bodyguards," Kate replied. "Espinosa and Rowan."

"Where are they?" Rick asked.

"They should be with another officer," Kate said, looking back behind her. "Likely in the kitchen talking to them now."

"Did they stay here?" Rick enquired.

"They have beds in the back room near the door to the vault you remember," Kate replied. "And they were supposed to stay last night."

"To guard your cache?" Rick asked. When she nodded he asked, "Do you know who found them or when?"

"It was Espinosa and Rowan," Kate replied. "I'd gone in to get some joe brewing when Rowan ran in and said Junior was on the beach."

"I need to ask you about last night," Rick told her after noting what she'd said. "How many at the party?"

"Thirty, any more and we couldn't fit in the Jazz band we had," Kate said.

"You have the guest list?" Rick asked.

"And the band's hotel, they're staying here since they're going to the Palm Square Club later this weekend," Kate said. "They'll be here in town."

"Take me through the night from dinner to closing," Rick said.

"I was at the front with Junior, greeting all the guests," Kate said.

"Any problems?" Rick asked.

Shaking her head Kate said, "They were all invited and had their hourglasses."

Nodding; as he knew to enter the club guests needed a silver hourglass with blue sand inside and a letter or letters of the alphabet etched on the bottom; Rick asked, "All the letters were here?"

"All thirty," Kate said. "Up to D again. They had aperitifs and mingled, and we spoke to them."

"Together or apart?" Rick asked since he knew they would do it either way.

"Together," Kate answered.

"Anyone look fishy to you? Give you the heebie-jeebies?" Rick then inquired.

"We knew all of them already," Kate replied, shaking her head. "And leading up to dancing there was nothing that happened."

"And during the dancing?" Rick asked.

"We were out on the deck as it was a beautiful night," Kate said, pointing to it ahead of them. "And someone tried yelling at me."

"What was his name?" Rick asked, trying not to clutch his pen too hard in his anger.

"William Tyrrell," Kate answered.

"The banker," Rick stated. She nodded so he wrote down the name before he asked her, "What happened when he started that?"

"Junior came over and threw him out with Espinosa and Rowan's help," Kate said. "But that was it. Nothing with Junior last night and everything seemed normal."

"What about your workers?" Rick asked.

"I thought you might ask," Kate said. "And we had to let go two of the cooks; they were stealing food from us to keep for themselves."

"How much?" Rick asked, pausing at that news

"Fifty dollars a week," Kate said. "We haven't seen them since the beginning of the week when Junior fired them."

"I need their names too," Rick told her.

"Aaron Summerfield and Henry Clarkson," Kate replied. "But they're the only ones of our workers that we had trouble with."

"Alright," Rick replied as he closed his notebook and put it away. "I might see you to ask more questions…" he began to say before he stood up at the same time as her. "Does your ma know about this?" he asked her.

Shaking her head Kate said, "I don't want to tell her on the phone, I need to see her to tell her." She frowned and said, "They wouldn't go tell her, would they?"

"No, that's for Brad and me to do," Rick said before he studied her. "Or the two of us." He looked at his pocket watch to check the time and said, "Julia's going to be up."

"I know… could you tell my mother? I have to tell Julia about her uncle and you know Ma loves you like a son," Kate replied.

With a sigh Rick said, "Do you need to? Julia's only four."

"I need to," Kate replied. "She'll know when her uncle doesn't get home for dinner tonight."

"Let me find Brad," Rick told her. When she nodded he told her to stay there before he went outside, finding his partner walking up to him. "Did the doc look at the body?"

"He did, he thinks he died about… four or five this morning," Brad replied.

"So not much of a window unless the bodyguards are lying," Rick mused. He saw his partner's confused expression and told him what he'd learned from Kate. "She's not broken up, she's a straight doll. And angry."

"Makes sense; who gets the club now?" Brad asked.

"Don't know, depends on Junior's will and what he said," Rick replied. "Listen, her mother needs to know and I'm going to take the Tin for that."

"I'll talk to the bodyguards," Brad said, nodding. "You'll come back?"

"I'll make you walk," Rick replied jokingly.

"What about you?" Brad said.

Breathing out Rick said, "I hadn't seen him in months, couldn't really."

"Why?" Brad asked, surprised when his partner spoke absently.

Shaking his head Rick said, "He was working on the club and I had too many cases."

"When was the last time you got out here?" Brad asked him.

"Back in November," Rick replied. "There are two names, workers, and a guest at the dinner Junior threw out trying to get fresh with his sister."

Writing down the names himself Brad said, "I'll try and get a wiggle on them," before his friend led the way into the club.

Picking up Kate, Rick led her to the Tin Lizzie and once she was inside he turned the crank as fast as he could before sitting behind the wheel. He took off before he said, "Will she be alright?"

"No, never got over Da's death," Kate said with a sigh. "And you know how much she loved Junior; even with the club."

"You don't want to tell her together?" Rick said.

"You know how to talk to her and even though you weren't by the house much I think she'd want to hear from Junior's best friend," Kate replied. "Why did you two stop talking?"

"We didn't stop talking," Rick replied uncomfortably. "We got busy."

"That doesn't sound like you," Kate said. When he looked at her in surprise she explained, "Junior told me you didn't go to the club for lunches. Gave him excuses."

"Cases," Rick nearly mumbled. He knew she was frowning but he didn't continue and soon reached the home that Junior had bought for his mother, sisters and niece. "How's Julia?" he asked when they got out together.

"Good but… she won't be once she hears," Kate started to say before trailing off and sighing. "She'll be happy seeing you."

"So will I," Rick said with a nod as they went up the stairs of the Queen Anne home in Alamo Square.

"Katie," a woman said as she opened the door. "Why are you so late and where is your brother?"

"I'm sorry Ma," Kate said, running the last two steps and hugging her tightly. "We need to go inside."  
"Of course," Kate's mother said with a smile. She then said, "Rick, I'm sure you'll be wantin' breakfast."

Rick was about to nod when he suddenly felt a pain in his head again and he groaned, nearly collapsing onto the porch before he was pulled into the home.

 _"Do you think there'll be any chance there could be anything done now Bracken's involvement is out?" Castle asked his wife as he watched her staring outside the window at the marina._

 _"I'm not really that sure," Beckett replied, glancing over at him. She smiled a little and said with a sigh, "I think it's best to leave it at that. Mom would be scolding me to do that since there's nothing else coming up and focus on my family and our writing; of course."_

 _"Of course," Castle said, watching her standing up before she came to him and embraced him tightly. He held her firmly and said with a sigh, "I still wish I could have met her."_

 _"Me too," Beckett replied. "She would have loved what you do for me."_

 _"And what do I do for you?" Castle asked as she pulled away to be able to look up at him._

 _With a wide smile that didn't last very long Beckett said, "If I had been alone I would have kept going and seeing if there was more to Bracken than we did as soon as he was dead."_

 _"Well… that's not so much me but more the fact there was nothing to find," Castle couldn't help pointing out._

 _"I know but I'm going to stand by that," Beckett replied._

 _"Thank you," Castle said before he smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently._

 _When they pulled away from each other shortly after Beckett said, "It's late."_

 _"And also Valentine's Day," Castle pointed out._

 _With a soft laugh Beckett said, "You're not going to say-"_

 _"Not yet, in the morning," Castle quickly said, cutting her off. He brushed his lips against hers before he led her back to the bed. Sitting on it with her he asked, "You're sure you didn't have a nightmare?" as he'd woken up to his wife sitting at the chez lounge looking outside in between a gap in the curtains as they were both still naked._

 _"I'm sure," Beckett replied. "I couldn't help think of my mother; because of where we are."_

 _With a nod as he could tell by her tone that she was telling the truth Castle leaned over, gently kissing her on the lips saying, "Are you sure you want to go out tomorrow… today?"_

 _"I am, and speaking of that we probably should sleep," Beckett said with a sigh. "I don't want to fall asleep while we're walking around." She waited for him to lay down before she murmured, "Rick_

"Rick… you're not well," Kate said as he suddenly opened his eyes and looked between her and her mother.

"Uncle Rick!" a voice cried from the doorway.

The three turned to look and see that it was Kate's daughter and she smiled as she clutched her rag doll tightly to her.

"You came to have b'kfast?" Julia asked him with a wide smile.

"I think I did," Rick said, looking at Kate and seeing her just staring at him. He hoped Brad would need more time at the club but turned his attention to the little girl as she was trying to climb up on his lap. "You've grown up. You'll be a doll just like your ma."

Giggling Julia wrapped her arms around him and said, "This is a doll."

"That's right," Rick replied as Johanna left them and suddenly Kate went after her into the kitchen. He had no idea how it had happened but looking at the little girl he suddenly wondered if he could tell Julia what had happened to her uncle, not surprised Kate had changed her mind about telling her mother.

Taking in a deep breath Rick said, "I have to tell you something honey."

"What?" Julia asked, looking up from her doll.

"Your uncle was…" Rick began to say. "I don't want to tell you this, but he was hurt this morning."

"A lot?" Julia asked, tears welling up in her eyes instantly. "Like the puppy outside?" She didn't let Rick reply, instead began to cry heavily before there was a loud cry from the kitchen.

Picking Julia up Rick went to the doorway and saw that Kate had her arms wrapped tightly around her mother. He sighed, as Julia was sobbing as well into his shoulder, before he said, "Brad and I will do the best we can to find who did this."

"You're workin' on it?" Johanna asked, speaking between her sobs.

"With my partner," Rick replied with a nod.

Going to the stove Kate lessened the fire and set aside the pot on top before she had her mother sit down so she could turn her attention to Julia. Taking her daughter in her arms she nodded to the pot, looking at Rick, and then went to sit down with her mother.

Having spent many meals in that kitchen with the family Rick knew already what Kate wanted him to do and he grabbed some bowls before he dished the oatmeal inside the pot swiftly.

"We'll find him Ma, I promise you," Kate was saying as Rick was setting out the bowls.

Standing up Rick opened his mouth to protest before she started at him pointedly and he sighed under his breath, not knowing how he would be able to keep from his superior that someone was helping him and Brad with the investigation. He kept quiet, standing just behind the others as Kate finished speaking to her mother.

"Are you sure you should be doin' that?" Johanna said when her daughter asked her to watch Julia while she was helping Rick.

"I need to, no one knows Junior like I do… did," Kate said, frowning for a moment.

"I want Uncle Junior," Julia whimpered.

"We should…" Johanna began to say before she trailed off. She swallowed a little roughly and said, "We should eat; especially you two."

Though she tried to help her mother with the rest of the meal Kate remained at the table and she looked at Rick as he sat on the chair next to her. Turning her attention to Julia she said, "I should get you dressed honey." She stood up and said to Rick, "We'll be right back."

"The oatmeal…" Johanna began to say.

"I won't take that long," Kate assured her before she left the room.

Rick was going to speak when he saw that Johanna's hand was shaking as she tried to pour milk from the bottle into a glass. "I'm sorry," he said as he jumped up and helped her.

"It wasn't you," Johanna said. "You didn't do this to my son. But you want to find who it was." She turned to Rick and took his hands saying, "You need to take care of yourself though. If you're hurt then you should rest; leave things to your partner."

Shaking his head Rick replied, "I'm just swell, let me see if they're ready." He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to the second floor where he walked carefully up to Julia's bedroom. He could hear the two talking and he smiled in relief when he could hear Julia telling her mother she wanted to help as well as she sounded a little less despondent.

Rick leaned against the wall outside the door, thinking of the fact that Julia was not his friend's birth daughter. She had been born immediately after her parents had died in a car accident south of the city and they'd left the baby with Kate. She'd named the infant girl Julia, Rick smiling as he recalled she had explained to him the infant was her own precious jewel. But as soon as he'd thought of that he hissed hard and slumped against the wall, clutching at his head yet again.

 _Walking out on the beach Castle watched Julia jumping up and down in the water as Beckett stood next to her. He paused for a moment but had to walk again when his girlfriend looked up the yard at him. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure everything was set in the kitchen," he said when he reached them, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. "I didn't want to leave a mess."_

 _"I'm not surprised," Beckett said with a smile. "But we were waiting for you to go swimming."_

 _"Yeah, don't you wanna go?" Julia asked, smiling up at him._

 _"Right now," Castle said, playfully picking her up and taking her straight into the water and she was laughing wildly and playfully kicking her legs._

 _Beckett, hurrying after them, made him set down her daughter before she said, "How far were you going to go?"_

 _"This spot right here," Castle said. He smiled when Julia was giggling happily and said, "Should I drop you Miss Julia Beckett?"_

 _Laughing too hard to answer Julia shook her head before Castle set her down carefully and she said, "Thank you," blushing a little._

 _"You're welcome… we have to go back to get her vest, don't we?" Castle asked his girlfriend._

 _"I have it," Beckett replied, holding it up._

 _After it was on Julia said, "Can I go swimming?"_

 _"Right now," Beckett promised._

 _All together the three went further into the water, Castle and Beckett holding onto Julia in between them, swinging her until they needed to take turns helping her swim. When they had stopped they tread the water; Beckett holding her daughter against her side; as they let the waves wash over them before the little girl was speaking._

 _"What happens if you go over there Mommy?" Julia asked._

 _As her daughter was pointing further out into the distance Beckett said, "You'd get tired and need to turn around to come back."_

 _"Oh…" Julia began._

 _"Did you want to go out further?" Castle asked._

 _"Yeah," Julia replied, nodding her head rapidly._

 _"Well one of these days while we're here we'll go in a boat," Castle replied. "But for now, I feel like making a sandcastle, what do you think?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia said again eagerly. She tried swimming with her mother as they headed back but was unable to before they were setting their feet down on the sand._

 _"I guess I'll wait for her to get everything," Castle said to his girlfriend when Julia ran to get the bag where the tools were._

 _"Do you mind watching her?" Beckett asked with a smile._

 _"Not at all," Castle said quickly._

 _Beckett, still smiling, leaned over and gently kissed her boyfriend's cheek before she sat down on the blanket they had set out. She watched as Castle helped Julia take out all the plastic tools for them to use and they began to scoop sand into one of the shaped pails._

 _"Can we make this one tall?" Julia asked._

 _"How tall?" Castle asked her with a smile._

 _"Like you," Julia said, giggling shyly._

 _"That might be a little too tall," Castle said after he'd laughed shortly. "Tell you what I'll see if we can make a taller tower in the corner. And that's where you'll be waiting to let down your hair."_

 _Making a face Julia said, "I don't wanna… and my hair is short."_

 _"Then we'll pretend," Castle said seriously. When Julia giggled again he couldn't help squeezing her shoulder and said, "Then we can just try to make it tall. But it might not stand up, sand is so unstable."_

 _"What?" Julia asked with a frown._

 _"It means it might fall down," Beckett said, coming over to them. She sat next to her daughter and said, "And it's not going to stay up."_

 _"Oh… kay," Julia said, turning her pail at Castle's direction. "Mommy look!" she said eagerly._

 _"I know you did a perfect job," Beckett told her, holding her close for a moment. She looked at her boyfriend across from them and smiled a little apologetically before she mouthed, 'Sorry.'_

 _Shaking his head Castle said, "Watch this," as he was getting ready to flip over his pail. He smiled as Julia giggled when the top of his tower crumbled a little and he said, "I tried."_

 _"Keep going," Beckett told him with a smile._

 _Julia worked hard to make the walls with her mother and Castle after the towers and she then sat back to watch him make the middle._

 _"Alright I think we're all set except for decorations," Castle told them. "What do you think?"_

 _"Why don't we hold off until you have the decorations?" Beckett asked him._

 _"Fair enough," Castle said as he stood up. "Should we go?"_

 _"You two can," Beckett said immediately._

 _"No, come too Mommy! Come with me and Castle," Julia protested as she was standing up well._

 _"You should Kate," Castle told her._

 _"Alright," Beckett said, not surprised her boyfriend; by the expression on his face; had found out what she'd been trying to do with her suggestion. She stood up and wasn't surprised again when he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly, before Julia took her other hand. "I guess I'm not getting the shells," she said a little laughingly as they walked down the beach together._

 _"We'll let you go," Castle told her._

 _"Thank you," Beckett said, squeezing his hand gently before Julia was letting go of her other. "I think she found them already," she commented as the little girl was grabbing some of the shells in a cluster near them. "What are you looking at sweetie?" she asked as she could see her daughter was studying them closely._

 _"To see they are pretty," Julia replied easily._

 _"Good idea," Castle said, taking the chance to wrap his arm around her waist. When she looked up at him he said under his breath, "About the best I can do." He was startled when she laughed, and he was suddenly holding his girlfriend in his arms before they kissed. Though he knew Julia was there and likely watching them by then he couldn't stop, and he held Beckett even closer._


	8. Come Along With Me (Part 2)

_When they parted she placed her hand on her boyfriend's chest before telling him, "I think that was enough."_

 _"Are you sure?" Castle asked._

 _"I'm sure," Beckett replied simply. When he started to lean in towards her she said, "Castle."_

 _Pausing at the warning note to her tone Castle sighed and said, "Alright," before they looked at Julia to see what she was doing. "Do you have enough?" he asked her._

 _"I don't know," the little girl said, handing the pail over to him._

 _"I think that's enough," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at the sight of all the shells inside._

 _"You could decorate two castles with that," Castle said as he playfully shook the pail to make the shells rattle._

 _Julia laughed and asked, "Can we make more?"_

 _"I think one is enough for today," Beckett said gently as they made it to the sand castle in front of their things._

 _As soon as she could Julia knelt and began setting the shells on the castle before her mother and Castle were helping her. When they finished she said, "Do you like it?"_

 _"Now it's perfect," Castle said._

 _"It's very pretty," Beckett said with a smile as she looked at her boyfriend since he was staring pointedly at her._

 _"Now what do we do?" Julia asked._

 _"You don't want to go back in?" Castle asked her._

 _"Kay," Julia said eagerly. She saw her mother bringing back her vest and she groaned saying, "Don't wanna Mommy."_

 _"Oh, I knew that already," Beckett said. "But you need to put it on."_

 _Though she was going to protest Julia giggled when Castle stretched out her arms and she looked up at him before he helped her mother putting on the vest. "Thank you," she told him._

 _"You're very welcome," Castle replied. "Want to go on my back?"_

 _"Mommy-" Julia started to ask eagerly._

 _"Go ahead but make sure you hold onto him tight," Beckett said. When her boyfriend; kneeling to take Julia on his back; paused and looked at her she rolled her eyes and said, "But don't hold his neck too tight."_

 _"I won't," Julia said, smiling as she wrapped her arms Castle's neck._

 _They went into the water together and swimming around her boyfriend who was treading the water Beckett said, "What were you thinking of doing tonight?"_

 _"I'm going to leave the plans up to you two," Castle replied. "Whatever you want."_

 _"Can we have a picnic?" Julia asked hopefully._

 _"Would you mind making dinner?" Beckett said to her boyfriend._

 _"I think we can order out," Castle replied._

 _"Okay, then we should get back to shore so we can start," Beckett said._

 _Castle smiled when Julia began splashing the water with one hand and swam after his girlfriend up to the sand where he let the little girl down. "What would you like?" he asked Julia._

 _"Pizza!" the little girl nearly screamed, jumping up and down._

 _Beckett sighed and said, "Rick_

"Rick can you take Julia for me?" Kate said, as she walked up to him out of her daughter's room.

Shaking himself inwardly and wondering how he had managed to stand back up Rick nodded and took Julia's hand before he watched Kate walk away from them down to her bedroom. He felt a tug on his hand and looked down at the little girl before she smiled at him briefly and then began to speak.

"Can you come live here?" Julia asked.

Rick was glad that they'd paused at that moment as he was sure he would have tumbled down the stairs in his surprise. He was going to answer the little girl when she started to talk again before he could.

"Uncle Junior was here," Julia explained seriously. "He said Mommy had to be pr… tec… ted," she pronounced slowly. "She's a doll."

"He was joking," Kate said as she walked up behind them.

"I can't really do that Julia," Rick then said. "It wouldn't be right, and the neighbors would be scandalized."

"But-" Julia began.

"He's right honey," Kate said gently. "We'll be alright though."

"Kate, what about your sister?" Rick then asked before they could go down the stairs.

Pausing in mid-step Kate looked at him and said, "We got a telegram yesterday she was in Oakland and heading out on the ferry this morning. She should be home soon."

Hearing the door opening downstairs Rick said, "That might be her."

"Auntie Rose?" Julia asked eagerly.

"It is," Kate said before they headed downstairs to the entry.

"Katie!" a woman said, stepping inside the house. "I've just heard what happened to Junior it's not…?"

Nodding Kate embraced her twin sister tightly and said, "I've told Ma already and Julia."

Sighing Rose brushed away the tears on her cheek before she looked down at Julia who was hugging her and said, "Horrible news… you're looking into it?"

"I am," Rick said, startled when the sisters shared a glance.

"Rosie," a voice said behind them. Johanna stepped out to them and embraced her youngest child tightly saying, "Patrick?"

"My husband is back home, he's taken our things, but he'll be here soon," Rose replied. She looked around at the four and said, "Have you eaten? Julia looks a bit peaky."

"We're about to eat now," Johanna said softly.

"Let's go," Rose said firmly. "Junior would want us to keep up things for him, especially now."

Rick was a little behind the family, wondering if he should leave to return to his case, but when Kate looked back at him he followed them to the table where they began eating the oatmeal that was a little cool by then.

"Horrible Ma; we've left it for too long," Rose said, making a face. "I'll take care of a fresh batch," she said, jumping off and taking off her green hat.

"Oh no Rosie-" Johanna began to say as she stood.

"Sit Ma," Kate said, stepping over to help her.

"Then I can ask are you sure you want to look into this?" Johanna said to her daughter. "You're not a police officer."

"No but I knew Junior," Kate said firmly.

Seeing the determined set of her jaw Rick turned to Kate's mother and said, "Though I really don't know how my boss would take this, Kate's right she knew Junior best out of us all and she was with him to this morning."

"You didn't see anything did you?" Johanna asked, saying that before Julia was with her aunt at the stove.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head with a sigh. "I was asleep as our party last night went long and was a bash."

"Keep her safe Rick," Johanna told him seriously.

"Of course," he said in the same tone. "She'll be back of course."

"What about-" Johanna began to say before there was a knock on the door.

"Is it Uncle Patrick?" Julia said hopefully.

Rick stood up but before he could go out to the entry Rose's husband; Patrick Darby; was walking inside and he wasn't surprised to see the man dressed to the nines. Patrick and Rose were returning from their honeymoon, though their marriage was one of convenience as the whole family knew. Both were attracted to those of the same gender as themselves and Patrick had offered for Rose's hand so they could both put on a proper façade for society; especially himself as he was the manager of a bank downtown; and still have their separate relationships. "You look spiffy," he told the man after shaking his hand. "Paris?"

"Of course, it's the city of lights and fashion… it was delicious," Patrick said before they sat down together at the table though he sounded strained and nowhere near eager. "And of course, we didn't forget our niece," he said when Julia came to stand next to him, smiling at her though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Is the box for me?" Julia asked shyly.

"I think it is," Patrick said, pretending to shake it listen to it.

"You'll spoil her," Johanna said with a slightly weak smile.

"I'm so sorry," Patrick said after Julia went to her mother and he could speak to his mother in law. "We heard as soon as we came from Oakland."

"Who told you?" Rick asked, having been listening to them.

"Mickey Patterson," Patrick replied.

"Why was he at the pier?" Rick asked with a frown.

"I asked the same," Rose commented as she was setting down the pot of oatmeal. "He told us that he was going to see about some space in Oakland for a club there."

"Did the police ever find out how his place burned down?" Patrick asked as they were beginning to eat.

"The fire department looked into that and they had no idea," Rick replied. "But he still got money for the loss and he's moving to Oakland so he's alright."

"What did your aunt and uncle give you?" Johanna asked Julia who was drinking from her cup of milk.

"A dress!" the little girl said happily.

"Here," Kate said, standing up and going over to the box she had set aside. She held up a green dress with white at the shoulders and black accents around the waist and hem.

"It's beautiful," Rick said.

"Isn't it?" Patrick said. "We saw it and thought of Julia together at the same time because of her gorgeous eyes of course."

"When can I wear it?" Julia asked.

"Hopefully soon," Kate replied.

"We should go for a jaunt, all of us," Rose said before she sighed.

Knowing the woman was thinking of her brother Rick said, "There's always the park."

"Of course," Kate said, giving him a brief smile.

As Julia began to ask about that the family finished their meal and Johanna began to clean up before Rick and Kate stood.

"Ma," Julia sobbed softly.

"Honey what is it?" Kate said as she hurried to her daughter to pick her up.

"Uncle Junior won't come with us," the little girl then began to cry.

"I know, I know I thought the same myself," Kate whispered, caressing the back of her head.

"But we won't forget him while we're out there, so he's with us still," Rick said, coming over to them and placing his hand on the little girl's back.

"He is?" Julia asked tearfully.

"Of course," Rose said, looking over at them from the sink with Johanna. "Just like your grandda."

Nodding Julia said to her mother, "Are you gonna stay?"

"I need to go honey but…" Kate began to say before looking over at her sister.

"We'll take you out for a stroll on the beach," Rose said, hurrying over to take the little girl. "And we can show you the new toy Patrick picked up in Paris."

"Toy?" Julia asked, smiling weakly at her mother as she was wiping away her tears.

"Come, let me show you," Patrick said before he led them over to the entry. He opened a black box that was there, and he then pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" Julia asked in confusion.

"A camera," Patrick replied, handing it over to her. "Mind you watch the lens. Now we'll take this and take a lot of pictures there to test it out."

"You can go," Kate said with a smile.

"In the meantime, I'll go with her to take this dress upstairs," Patrick said, looking at his wife.

"I'll be up in a minute so you can try it on darling," Rose said to Julia before the two left. "Katie," she said to her sister.

Whatever either of the women said after that was lost to Rick as he was hissing out loud and bending over once more.

 _"Nice throw," Beckett said in amusement._

 _"I know, and I had to practice this mainly on the ocean, not easy," Skye said with a laugh._

 _"You never did this on a river?" Castle asked, looking out at the River Maigue they were standing at near Adare Manor two days before his and Beckett's wedding._

 _"Never had the chance," Skye replied. She smiled and said, "Though really there never was a place I could do that."_

 _"Don't they have mountains around you?" David asked._

 _"Yes, but we went up more for the snow and not the rivers," Skye said._

 _"What about Perris?" Mary asked her._

 _"That's true," Skye said to her wife. "We'd go to Lake Perris and I'd practice there, so it's close enough."_

 _"Where's that?" Rebecca asked._

 _"Southeast of LA, close to Riverside," Mary answered. "It's artificial though."_

 _"Right but a big lake," Skye replied. "Alright I've had enough of these," she continued, brushing off her hands. "And am starving."_

 _"Are you getting nervous about tomorrow?" Rebecca asked._

 _"No," Beckett said firmly as her friend had addressed that to her. "I'm eager for it already."_

 _"That and everyone else getting here," Castle said, not surprised his wife nodded in agreement._

 _"Are we set on our plans before the big day?" David asked Castle._

 _"What are you men doing?" Mary asked._

 _"Golf," Castle said first. "And then we'll… take off our pants and run around the course."_

 _"Oh god," David said with a laugh as he put his face in his hand. "I thought you were serious."_

 _"I'm that good an actor," Castle replied as the women were laughing at them._

 _"I guess you can thank your mother for that," David said._

 _"She'd say the same thing if she heard you say that," Castle said._

 _"And us women?" Skye asked._

 _"Spa and tea," Beckett replied, watching her husband and David passing out the food they'd gotten for their picnic next to the river. "Hopefully that will work."_

 _"I don't think it's if it works," Mary commented, taking her sandwich from David but still looking at Beckett. "More if it's what you want to do."_

 _"It is," Beckett replied._

 _"You didn't want to join them?" David asked Castle._

 _"I had the thought, but I didn't really want to hear them gossiping-" he started to answer before he was cut off by a napkin being thrown in his face. Castle laughed slightly and said, "Okay, then I wanted them to have the chance to talk among themselves."_

 _"It'll be interesting to see all of us together," Skye commented. "The last time we were was back in the Hamptons at your first wedding. Well I should say all us women."_

 _"The kids will enjoy it tomorrow," Rebecca said._

 _They all laughed at the obviousness of that statement; Rebecca included; and turned the conversation to their trip once Castle and Beckett finished their honeymoon._

 _When they'd finished eating Skye stood up and said, "I've a mind to take a walk. Anyone care to come with?"_

 _"I'll go," Beckett said as she stood herself. "Anyone else?" she asked, looking back at the others._

 _"I guess it's just us," Skye commented before she and Beckett started to walk. As they were going along the river she said, "So you're this eager for marriage again."_

 _"This eager?" Beckett echoed, looking over at her questioningly._

 _"You know what I mean," Skye replied._

 _"I didn't expect it… Rick?" Beckett asked, looking at her husband._

 _"Sorry, I decided to join you," Castle replied. "Unless you want me to beat it." He opened his mouth as he realized what that would sound like and said, "I mean leave."_

 _"I think you were the only one thinking of it in those terms," Beckett said, giving her husband a look._

 _"So I'll go?" Castle asked._

 _"No, it's alright," Skye said first. "We're not off to gossip as you said."_

 _"Which was a joke," Castle replied. He smiled as the two women looked at each other and rolled their eyes before he told them, "You two look so much alike."_

 _"I don't think that much," Skye said. "Where did that come from?"_

 _"That's what I'd like to know too," Beckett commented._

 _"The way you rolled your eyes," Castle said. "But you know why people call you sisters."_

 _"I guess," Skye said, putting her hands in her pockets and shrugging her shoulders. "We'll have to get used to it," she told Beckett._

 _"I guess so," she said absently. "But that's not what you're thinking is it?"_

 _"No," Castle replied, not surprised his wife was able to guess that. "Your temperament, you'd be suited to being sisters."_

 _"I'll take that," Skye said before looking at Beckett and sharing a smile with her._

 _"Would we have fought over clothes?" Beckett asked jokingly though she understood what her husband meant, and her question was an agreement with him._

 _"Nope," Skye said simply, emphasizing the p in that._

 _"Good to know," Beckett said with a laugh. She turned to her husband and seeing him kneeling to the water she began to speak saying, "Rick_

"He's been doing this for a while today," Kate was saying to her sister. "Help me take him into the parlor-"

"No! No parlor I don't need to lie down," Rick said, standing up. "I just got a bit dizzy."

"Maybe you-" Rose began to say.

"No, I don't need to do anything," Rick replied, becoming concerned. He wasn't sure what he was seeing when that happened, only aware of the fact he was seeing nearly everyone in his life though they were dressed in strange clothing. Looking at Kate he had to admit that she looked incredible still in whatever she wore. Shaking his head at her concerned expression he told her, "I need to go."

"We do," Kate replied.

Though he had a protest to that plan Rick finally stopped speaking and he said, "Alright but you should say goodbye to Julia."

Turning to the stairs Kate saw that her daughter was coming down them with Patrick and she smiled, seeing the little girl was wearing her new Paris dress. She was going to tell her she looked beautiful when Julia ran to her and hugged her tightly before she looked up at her and started to speak.

"Are you gonna go?" Julia asked.

"We need to," Kate replied. "But I'll be alright."

"Stay with Uncle Rick," Julia told her mother sternly.

"I will honey, stay with your aunt and uncle," Kate replied. She kissed her cheek and said, "And you look beautiful Julia."

"Thank you, Ma," the little girl said with a smile.

"She's right, you're all berries," Rick said, smiling at her as well.

Julia giggled and hid a little behind her mother before she waved to them, watching her mother go over to her aunt.

"Keep safe Katie," Rose told her sister.

"I know," Kate said simply. She hugged her brother in law and said to them, "Have fun."

"We will," Patrick said firmly.

Johanna said nothing as her daughter hugged her, only speaking when they parted telling her, "Come back home tonight."

"We will," Kate assured her. She grabbed her coat and went with Rick outside to the car, slipping on the deep blue coat with fur at the collar while he was cranking the car started. "I'll drive if you need a break," she told him as she got into the car at the same time he was.

"We'll see this isn't my car," Rick reminded her. He watched her wave to her family who was on the steps up to the porch before he said, "What about Mary?"

"She'll be at her home," Kate said as he was referencing her sister's 'friend' that they all referred to within the family as her sweetheart.

"Think she enjoyed Paris too?" Rick asked.

"Of course," Kate replied. "She could share with my sister." She saw Rick looking at her and explained, "The next room over was hers."

"Lucky," Rick said simply and with a nod before he got them to the road that would return them to Ocean Beach and the club.

"Will you look at all the guests now?" Kate asked.

"That's what the officers will do," Rick replied. "And Brad will be wrapping things up there… I hope. It's been a while since I left him."

"I'm sorry if we held you up," Kate told him.

"Don't worry," Rick said, stopping for a pedestrian who'd run out across the road. "We needed to notify the rest of the family and I needed the meal; only had a turnover Mrs. Finkleman handed me on my way out."

"I'm glad we could help," Kate said with a smile. She laid her hand on his shoulder and told him, "I'm glad you're on the case." A frown appeared on her face and she told him, "You're able to work on it?"

"Yes, I'll try to keep the fact that Junior and I were such good friends from my boss," Rick said as he made it to the beach and parked on the side of the highway.

"What about Brad?" Kate asked him.

"He will too," Rick replied.

Getting out of the car with him Kate said, "Why did you stop seeing all of us? Julia's missed you something fierce."

Rick glanced at her but didn't answer as he saw his partner was walking down the sand towards them, waving his hat. "He must have something," he said. He saw the frown on Kate's face at his avoiding the question, but he didn't say anything before they reached Brad.

"Miss O'Brien," the man said, tipping his hat to Kate. "You can go inside-"

"I'm helping you with the case," she quickly interrupted.

"Better to let her Brad," Rick told his partner. "What do we have?"

"Speaking to the bodyguards they said Mr. O'Brien liked to walk around on the beach," Brad replied, looking over at Kate.

"He would smoke; habit from when he hid it from our ma," she replied quickly. "And he's always loved the sea."

"We found a cigarillo end near the… near him," Brad continued. "Plus some ciggies as well."

"Full or butts?" Rick asked interestedly.

"Butts," Brad said.

"It sounds like someone was waiting for him," Kate said. "Because you didn't find those all near where my brother was."

When his partner looked startled Rick tried not to smile before he said, "You should know she's read every Sherlock Holmes there is."

"Alright," Brad said. "And no, the cigarettes weren't all by him, so you may be right."

"They're fresh?" Rick asked.

"Officer Ferner could tell," Brad replied. "But from the footprints we got Mr. O'Brien was having a stroll and was likely met by his killer. And we found the shiv."

"Where?" Rick said, a little annoyed he hadn't said that first.

"Across the road," Brad said. "Only happened a few minutes ago. And they're looking at all the guests now but that'll take time."

"Of course, it always does," Rick said. "Did you see any patterns in the sand?"

"Smooth as a rock," Brad answered.

"I'll take a look around then," Rick said. "Are the two bodyguards still here?"

"They are," Brad replied.

"Have them stay; I'll talk to them," Rick said. He paused and asked, "Are they opening up the kitchen?"

Shaking his head Brad said, "The two are using it to make breakfast."

"They do that," Kate said when her friend looked at her.

"Keep an eye on them," Rick said before he started to walk away to go down to where the body was found and then paused.

"I won't trample the sand," Kate said quickly as he was looking back at her.

Breathing out hard Rick finally nodded and said, "Alright." They walked together to the area of the beach where they could see there was blood remaining from the body. Standing a bit away from it he said with a heavy sigh, "I shouldn't have stayed away."

"He wanted to get in touch with you again," Kate said. She wasn't surprised when her friend looked at her and she said, "He told me after the party last night he was going to try to find you at your apartment. And after that he'd drag you over to the house to eat with us."

"I wish it hadn't worked out the way it had," Rick replied grimly. "Alright, let's walk around and see what there is." He led the way around the blood before they walked together up to the road, keeping his head down.

"Rick," Kate said then, having walked away from him slightly.

Going over to her Rick saw what she was pointing to and he nodded saying, "They may have been waiting here for a while… Did Tyrrell smoke?"

"He did," Kate replied. "That brand," she added, nodding to the butt she'd found. She watched Rick looking around before she asked, "It doesn't bother you that there aren't any footprints here?"

"It doesn't bother you either," Rick said easily. "So we of course both know that they covered after themselves here."

"Which would mean they want us to believe they came from the club," Kate said. "But how would you prove that?"

"It would be near impossible, ciggies this brand are common," Rick said. "The lawyers could prove they weren't here and it was from during the day."

"In December?" Kate said.

"They would still try," Rick replied. "Let's head back to the club." He waited for her to join him and they walked together to the building where they found the two bodyguards inside the dining room eating together. "Will you find Brad?" he asked Kate. He wasn't surprised when she stared at him and he said, "I know but I'd like to talk to them on my own. I've seen them, but I don't know them."

"What will I tell him?" Kate asked.

"That I'm talking to Espinosa and Rowan," Rick said simply. When she left him, he walked over to the two men and said, "Gentlemen," removing his hat.

"Already talked to the police," Espinosa said as Rick sat down.

"Then talk to me as Junior's friend," Rick said, leaning back in his chair. "I heard what you told Detective Dunham but what I'm wondering is how Junior was in the past few days?"

"He was concerned," Rowan replied, his East Coast accent thicker as he spoke slightly tersely. "Said something about someone taking a job from him."

"Not that," Espinosa said quickly. "He said some egg accused him of taking a job from them."

"And you didn't know who this was?" Rick asked easily.

"He was somewhere else," Espinosa answered.

"We only stay with him here at the club," Rowan then said.

"But he told you about this," Rick said. He wasn't surprised when the two men glanced at each other and he said, "Are you paid well?"

"We wouldn't turn on Mr. O'Brien," Rowan said firmly.

"He gave us work after the war," Espinosa said firmly.

"40th?" Rick asked.

"160th, we started out in Los Angeles," Rowan said.

"Transferred to the 42nd and came up here before we shipped out," Espinosa finished. "You're 40th?"

"77th," Rick told him. "I can see why you'd be alright sticking with him." He thought for a moment and said, "Was it your choice not to go over ever to the O'Brien home?"

"It was, he was the boss," Rowan said first.

"But Mrs. O'Brien would send food for us… is she doing well?" Espinosa replied.

"As well as can be expected; her family is there with her," Rick replied. "So you noticed Tyrrell?"

The two men shared a look at the question before Espinosa spoke first, "Of course, he was hassling Miss O'Brien."

"Could you discern what problem he had with her?" Rick asked.

"Unable to," Rowan mumbled, eating then.

"She should tell you," Espinosa replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Rowan, Mr. Espinosa," Rick said, standing up. He shook their hands and said, "I'll call on you should I have any other questions." He waited to make sure the two indicated he could before he left them to search out Kate.

"What is it?" she said when she saw him walking up to her.

"What did Tyrrell speak to you about?" Rick said simply.

"I wasn't kidding before," Kate said simply. "He came over to me and asked if I was the dame they called the Lady in Blue. But he never gave me a chance to answer his yell because my brother had heard and called Espinosa and Rowan over. Are you going to try to find him?"

"We have officers going to look for him now," Brad said, walking over to them at that moment. "What made you think about that?"

"Coming back here," Rick said. "Have you gone into the office?"

"Not yet but that's because no one can find a key," Brad commented.

"I thought you'd break open the lock," Kate said.

"We're police, not thieves," Rick told her. "We need your permission."

"You have it," Kate said, waving her hand. "Excuse me I'm going to bring my hat with us."

"You going to come with?" Brad asked his partner, watching him looking after the woman.

"In-" Rick started to say before he saw someone running into the club.

"O'Brien!" the man yelled, seeing Kate and rushing straight over to her. "You bitch, your brother took everything from me!" he yelled again, grabbing at her and reaching for her neck before Kate; or anyone else; could react.


	9. To Prove It To You

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great reading the feedback I got for the last chapter so will go right into my thank yous for those! MsNYC (I was a bit worried when you said this chapter was different from my normal writing but seeing that you did like it I was very happy reading that! And I did laugh a little when you mentioned you thought I was writing Darnley straight because I couldn't picture that myself. So yeah, there's a definite marriage of convenience there, so you can really relax now. And I'm happy to read you thought it was great writing as usual! Not surprised you mentioned the cliffhanger at the end with Kate, lol, have to see what happens with that!),

Mb (Really pleased to see that you thought the last four chapters were fantastic and amazing too. And sorry about Castle being hurt and unconscious, not surprised I'm killing you with that. And thanks for trying to catch up since you haven't had power for almost a week; I'd heard there were some bad storms in some places so I'm glad to see you're alright! Great to see again you think it was fantastic. You're very welcome for sharing and of course Caskett and family always!),

TORONTOSUN (It was great to read that you thought the chapter was a good one for the Castle family. And I'm really happy you like the dialogue I have going on in this story, always great as a writer to hear that!) and

vetgirlmx (I'm so, so pleased that you enjoyed the chapter a lot as I had been curious as to what you might think of it. And it's nice that you think it's very fun witnessing; as you put it; the change in the dynamics. I'm happy that you're so eager to see Skye and Beckett as actual sisters because I loved writing that myself. Glad that you're enjoying the flashbacks too; that's what they are. And you got what I was doing with that, putting those it so people don't get too lost in the new world as you put it and also so there's no shock when it eventually goes to back to Beckett in the Hamptons. Though I am glad that you don't think getting lost in the new world would be a bad thing. I wasn't surprised that you didn't see Skye and Patrick's marriage coming thought it was just an arranged marriage, lol. Also, wasn't surprised that you mentioned Trevor after Mary was mentioned I had a feeling people would want to see who else would be mentioned so nice you really want to find out! I'm surprised you never imagined the situations reversed before as that's been floating around in my head and I also thought that was an idea that would be around a lot so glad for my story it's not a detriment! So yeah, I'm pleased you think it's going to be a lot of fun seeing Beckett as the consultant and Castle as the detective. I'm not surprised you like that Beckett's mom is alive a lot, that was one thing I had to bring into this story and I'm glad it got a positive reaction! I did laugh when you mentioned the first thing you thought when you finished about that's what you get when you scramble a writer's brain as you said as it's an interesting thought but it makes sense of course considering what happened to Castle. I'm so happy that you're having a lot of fun with this story already and that you really want to see how it goes and now you can!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as usual am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _What Can I Say After I Say I'm Sorry?_ by Walter Donaldson and Abe Lyman, from the year 1926.

To Prove It To You

December 10th, 1926  
Blue Bay Club  
San Francisco, California

"Let go of her Tyrrell!" Rick yelled as he grabbed the man Kate was trying to fight off her. He managed to startle the man enough to get him to let Kate go and he took the opportunity presented to him to sock him right in the kisser. After Tyrrell fell to the ground he knelt and made the man turn over before he handcuffed him with Brad's help. "Take him outside," he said furiously, shoving Tyrrell forward. Once his partner was outside he went to Kate and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing her neck. "He grabbed at me."

"I know," Rick said, squeezing her shoulder. He spotted something around her neck and was going to comment on it when he heard his partner calling him. "Stay with Espinosa and Rowan," he told her. "For my sake," he added quickly. When she nodded he hurried out to Brad and said, "Will he talk?"

"Yeah," the man replied before they walked together to where an officer was standing with Tyrrell who was looking at them with a shiner forming on his right eye. "You've got a good aim Detective McDonovan," he said loudly. "Just like the one on our victim."

"I didn't kill O'Brien!" Tyrrell hissed to them. "Why would I?'

"You just yelled at his sister that he took your job away," Rick told him firmly and angrily.

"Because that son of a bitch did," Tyrrell hissed again.

"How?" Brad asked.

Tyrrell groaned and looked up at the dissolving fog before he said, "We had a supplier."

"Of hooch," Rick said.

"Yes," Tyrrell said through gritted teeth. "And we used the beach right here for drops."

"Did you make a drop lately?" Brad inquired.

"No but the supplier," Tyrrell said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Told me that he was looking for the bastard that was sleeping with his wife last week."

"And it was O'Brien," Brad stated.

"He gave me a description," Tyrrell replied.

"Who exactly is we?" Rick asked.

"What?" Tyrrell replied.

"You said 'we have a supplier' and I know it's not O'Brien," Rick said. "The whole city knows the Blue Bay has pre-Amendment liquor, he'd have no need as he can last for a long time through this still. Who is your partner?"

"Alright," Brad said when Tyrrell didn't continue. "Then why was O'Brien the reason for you losing your job?"

"I told him about O'Brien and he was going to talk to him," Tyrrell replied. "And the supplier came back to me, telling me that I was told I'd lied. I was fired, and I need this I need the gold."

Breathing out Rick said, "Your partner fired you." He wanted to shake the man as hard as he could when Tyrrell turned away from them and he told the officer, "Get him out of here."

"What do you think?" Brad asked.

"I'll talk to Kate, see what she says about the supplier and drops," Rick answered, leaving his partner to go back inside the club again. He found her easily in the dining area still and saw she was taking a mug from Rowan and nodding to the man before she sat at one of the tables. He saw her notice him and he stepped up his pace before he reached her and was going to speak first when she did so immediately.

"You're a big six," Kate told him.

Shaking his head Rick said, "What would I tell your ma if you were hurt? You're okay?"

"I'm swell," Kate replied firmly, standing up. "What did he tell you?" She listened as he related the conversation he'd had with Tyrrell, her frown becoming deeper and deeper as he continued. When he stopped and looked at her expectantly she glanced around before she pulled him over to the deck which was empty. "You and I both know there was never any wife; not with Junior," she said.

"I was aware, but I couldn't tell him that Junior was one of Wilde's boys. Not with everyone else there as well," Rick asked in confusion.

"Thank you for that," Kate said simply.

Rick opened his mouth to speak before he stopped and said, "Why would anyone think that about Junior though?"

Sighing Kate said, "He was the bee's knees at flirting with women, but he gave them a check; it never got to more than that."

Thinking that over Rick nodded and said, "That explains why he never talked about the ones he flirted with when he was with me." He looked at her and said, "Did he have any sweethearts?"

"Of course," Kate said.

"Patrick still?" Rick asked since she was looking at him pointedly.

"Yes," Kate replied simply, wrapping her arms around herself.

Though that didn't surprise him Rick took a moment before he could speak saying, "That's why he offered for Rose."

Nodding Kate said sadly, "So he could have a reason to go over to their home and no one would be the wiser. Patrick's hiding his grief well."

"Not quite, his eyes were red all during the meal," Rick told her.

Nodding Kate said, "I should have spoken to him but…"

"We're all in shock," Rick replied. "We'll find the killer of course. But what does that mean for the story Tyrrell told me?"

"I don't think Junior would tell the supplier that Tyrrell was the one sleeping with his wife," Kate said. She said, "Could I speak with him?"

Rick was going to refuse before he said, "Alright."

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise, but she merely nodded before she and Rick were walking across the sand together to where the man was still being held. "He's not off yet?" she asked.

"Careful," Rick told her, grabbing her arm before he helped her up as she'd stumbled slightly. "And we're waiting for the paddy wagon."

"What about his boss?" Kate said quickly as they were nearing the three men.

"Brad was going to get the name," Rick said simply.

"What?" Tyrrell sneered as he looked at the two.

"My brother had nothing to do with smuggling," Kate said. "Or the supplier's wife, why did you give him up."

"Better answer the lady's question," Brad said firmly. "We know your supplier; Victor Denning; and we'll get the story from him."

"Because he promised me partnership in the joint," Tyrrell literally snarled. "And he backed out saying I couldn't handle it." He spat into the sand and said, "I told Denning that to get back at him and I lost everything. And you want to get to Jimmie Junior you get to her," he gestured to Kate with his chin.

"You really thought he'd give you the partnership just like that? Threatening his sister?" Brad said skeptically.

"I have nothing left," Tyrrell replied.

"Did he name you in his will?" Rick asked.

"No," Kate answered before the man could answer. She looked at the detectives and told them, "He wouldn't put him on it."

"Get him to the station," Rick told Brad.

"And you?" he asked after letting the officer take Tyrrell to the wagon.

"Denning of course," Rick said simply.

"Oh no," Brad said quickly. "I'm not letting you go on your own."

"You don't think he'd really give a problem, do you?" Rick said.

"We're partners," Brad reminded him. "And you know the boss man talked to you about this before."

Glancing at Kate, Rick said, "Alright but you have to call in to find him before we head out."

"What if he's not in the city?" Kate asked after Brad had left them to use the phone in the club.

"Then I take you to where Julia is," Rick replied. When she gave him a look he felt a pressure in the middle of his forehead, though no pain that time around.

 _"Morning love," Castle said, smiling at his wife._

 _Opening her eyes finally; as she'd been trying to see if she wanted to go back to sleep; Beckett looked at him and said, "When did she wake up?"_

 _"Not too long ago," Castle replied, gently rocking Eliza in his arms. "Luckily she didn't cry."_

 _With a nod Beckett pushed herself up and leaned over, kissing his lips before leaving the bed._

 _"I thanked you for that right?" Castle said to the baby he was holding up against his shoulder. When she just made a cooing noise, he smiled and kissed her temple before pressing his cheek against the side of her head. When his wife returned he said, "Two weeks," he told her.  
"I'm aware of how long it's been," Beckett said. When her husband tried to hand over Eliza she shook her head with a smile and told him, "You can have some time with her."_

 _"You're staying, right?" Castle asked quickly._

 _"Yes, I'll need to nurse her in a little I'm sure," Beckett said, smiling again. She was surprised when he reached over to her but quickly realized what he wanted, and she moved quickly to lean against him. Laying her head on his shoulder she reached over and rubbed Eliza's back gently before she said, "We should take her out."_

 _"To the beach?" Castle asked as they had stayed mainly around the gazebo when they'd taken the baby outside._

 _"No, Julia was asking if we could go out on a walk to the playground," Beckett replied._

 _"It would give us a chance to use the stroller," Castle replied._

 _"It would," Beckett said with a nod. "Luckily it's ready."_

 _"I told you I could get it," Castle replied as she had teased him that he wouldn't be able to put it together._

 _"Also, we don't need to waste time," Beckett pointed out before she sat up fully._

 _"I agree, it's a great idea," Castle said with a nod. "Should we get Julia up?"_

 _"I don't think you need to worry about her," Beckett said, having paused in answering as she'd heard something outside their room._

 _"Are you going to grill her for running?" Castle inquired._

 _"Pass," Beckett said, moving over to the edge of the bed so she could look at the doorway. "Good morning sweetie," she said to Julia as she hurried inside._

 _"Morning," the little girl said with a smile. "Is Lizzy up?"_

 _"Come and see," Castle called to her before he saw her walking around the bed. "She was up probably before you were."_

 _"No, she wasn't," Julia said with a soft laugh._

 _"She may have been," Beckett said as Julia got up on the mattress. She smiled when the little girl immediately went to her and she held her tightly before saying, "But I don't think it matters."_

 _"Are we gonna-" Julia began to say before Eliza suddenly began to cry._

 _"I think you two need to switch," Castle commented before Julia hurriedly got out of the way so he could give her little sister to Beckett._

 _"What are we gonna do today?" Julia asked once her mother was set nursing Eliza._

 _"Your mom told me you had the idea to take your sister over to the playground," Castle said first after he'd cupped the back of Eliza's head carefully._

 _"To walk," Julia reminded him._

 _"Right to walk," Castle replied._

 _"So, can we?" Julia immediately asked._

 _"Yes," Beckett said, glancing at her husband. "But we need to have breakfast first."_

 _"What else can we do?" Julia said._

 _"Are you tired of the playground already?" Castle asked laughingly._

 _"No, I know we won't be there for a long time," Julia said simply._

 _"I think we can go downtown," Beckett said, switching Eliza to her other breast. She wasn't surprised the two were looking at her and she smiled said, "And yes we could walk around."_

 _"Awesome," Castle said, smiling when Julia giggled._

 _"Do you know what to do already Daddy?" the little girl asked._

 _"I have some ideas," Castle replied. He looked over at his wife and said, "Do you want us to get back at a certain time?"_

 _"Not really, just before evening," Beckett said with a shrug. She handed him Eliza as the baby had finished and said after buttoning her pajama shirt, "She'll sleep in her carrier."_

 _"Aren't you gonna take the stroller?" Julia asked._

 _"The carrier goes onto it," Beckett explained._

 _"She's right," Castle said as he got up once he had finished burping Eliza. "And we should get started since Eliza's all set."_

 _The three got up and Julia was allowed to hold the baby while sitting on one of the armchairs while their parents were getting dressed in their closet. Heading downstairs she continued to hold her little sister, carrying her to the table while Castle and Beckett were making breakfast._

 _"You were thinking about it earlier," Beckett told her husband as they were taking the oatmeal over to the table. "What do you want to do once we get downtown?"_

 _"The bookstore but I think that was obvious," Castle told her._

 _"It was, where else I should have said first," Beckett told him with a smile. She was startled when he leaned over and kissed her, and she cupped his cheek with her hand before they slowly parted. "Anywhere else?" she asked as they sat with their daughters, Eliza in between them in her carrier._

 _"We'll see," Castle replied as they began to eat._

 _After they were finished Castle and Beckett cleaned up while Julia watched her little sister again. They glanced at their daughters every so often, sharing a smile before they finally finished and were taking the two to the foyer to get ready._

 _"Do we have to come back home to go downtown?" Julia asked after she had a jacket on._

 _"We could walk," Castle said to his wife. "It's almost halfway over to downtown."_

 _"Then we can," Beckett said. She couldn't help smiling when her husband looked at her in surprise and she told him, "It's a nice day I think I told you before."_

 _"We got lucky," Castle said to their oldest._

 _"Yeah," Julia said with a nod. "Then I don't hafta wear a coat!"_

 _"It's a jacket sweetie and it's light," Beckett replied, getting Eliza set into her carrier._

 _"She's right, there's still a little nip in the air," Castle commented as he was putting on a jacket himself. He smiled when the little girl sighed and reached over to take her hand before they headed outside. "You're alright?" he asked his wife as they were making their way down the driveway._

 _"I'm fine," Beckett said, not surprised when he looked down at the baby. "And so is she," she added with a smile. "Who's going to be playing with Julia?"_

 _"Can you Mommy?" the little girl said quickly before her father could say anything._

 _"I might but why don't we take turns?" Beckett said, looking at her husband at the end._

 _"Good idea," Castle said simply, watching the way Eliza was looking up above them since by then they were walking under the trees in their neighborhood._

 _"Can she see?" Julia asked interestedly._

 _"No but she probably realizes we're somewhere different," Castle said as the baby's eyes were moving around. He laughed when Julia tried to jump up to look at her sister and picked her up to help her out._

Rick looked at Kate, seeing he was suddenly inside the club with her, before he said, "Junior's will-"

"It's not in the office," Kate replied, looking back at him. "He has a lawyer, David Franklin; he'll let us know who owns the club."

Rick nodded and watched her peer inside the office, seeing Brad was there on the phone. "He has to stay," he stated, drawing her away from the doorway. When Kate looked at him in confusion he said, "He didn't look into the office until now."

With a nod Kate looked with him over at Brad who was walking up to them and she said, "Have you found him?"

"Denning lives in Mission, on 1843 Lexington," the detective told them. "We've been trying to get proof he's a smuggler but no such luck."

"We might have the chance now," Rick commented. "But I'm going on my own."

Brad was about to speak when his partner nodded behind him to the officer and he realized immediately what he meant. Breathing out he said, "And if you're in trouble?"

"I'll be with him," Kate said firmly, looking pointedly at Rick.

"And what can a dame do?" Brad scoffed. His eyes went wide when he saw the small pistol she let peek out of her coat pocket before tucking it back in. "I did not know that," he told her. "My apologies," he said as seriously as he could.

"Junior advised me to keep quiet," Kate replied. "And I would have punched Tyrrell in the gut if he hadn't acted so fast."

"She could have," Rick said when his partner looked at him. "I couldn't wait for her to have the chance though. Look at what you can… the records of the club's money are here right?"

"They are," Kate said since he'd been asking her. "But I've seen those accounts myself; we've been doing well."

"So it wasn't money," Brad said.

"Unlikely," Kate said. She was startled when Rick took her hands and she said, "What are-"

"We never checked her for wounds," Brad said. "How did you know Doc Towne said that?"

"I could tell the force," Rick said. "Remember I had my glasses on."

"The Old Man," Brad said to Kate to get her to relax and allow his partner to finish checking her.

"Unfortunately, I can't escape that name," Rick said wryly to Kate with a smile. He couldn't help himself and squeezed her hands gently before letting them go. "It's not her," he said. "Besides no wounds to herself she hasn't been in a fight. Ready?" he asked her as she adjusted her coat over herself.

Kate nodded, and they walked together out while Brad remained to begin looking at her brother's records. When they were near the Tin Lizzie she was startled when he stopped her and looked at him questioningly.

"What's that?" Rick said, nodding to her coat.

"Oh," Kate said before she saw what he was indicating. She pulled something out and with a slight smile told him, "It's been in my coat for a while, I was going to give it to you but haven't seen you until now."

Taking the photograph Rick saw that it was of Kate and Julia and he smiled slightly before saying, "Junior's idea?"

"The copy was on his desk," Kate said.

"Thank you," Rick said seriously, pocketing the photo in his jacket. He watched her smile and nod to him before going to car to sit inside. He took the crank from her and began to turn it rapidly before the pressure was back in his forehead once more.

 _"Daddy!" Julia said with a laugh as he picked her up. "I don't wanna go now."_

 _"I know but we won't have a chance to if we don't go," Castle explained to her. "But don't worry; we'll come back another day."_

 _"Is Lizzy kay?" Julia asked as they went over to where Beckett was waiting for them._

 _"She is, she just got a little hungry," Castle assured her. "We're ready now," he told his wife as they neared her._

 _"I'm surprised Julia," Beckett said as she let her husband take the stroller. She took their oldest's hand before they made their way up the path to the sidewalk. "I thought you'd want to go right away."_

 _"I remember we're gonna go to the bookstore, but I wanted to play more," Julia replied, smiling up at her. She looked back at her father and told them both, "Can I go play with Mari? Tomorrow?"_

 _"We'll see," Beckett said, stopping her so they could walk with Castle. "We have no idea what the Fosters will be doing yet."_

 _"And then can she stay the night?" Julia asked._

 _"You have school the next day," Castle reminded her. "Sorry sweetheart but you'll need to get a lot of rest for that," he told her when she looked disappointed._

 _"That's not fair," Julia said._

 _"It sounds a little like you don't want to spend time with us," Beckett said._

 _"I do," Julia told them in protest._

 _"She's teasing you," Castle said with a smile. "But maybe next weekend you can do something with Mari. Why not make the rest of this weekend about your family?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said after thinking that over for a moment. "Will we do something tomorrow?"_

 _"Of course," Beckett said. "Just don't ask what yet because we're not sure."_

 _"I hope we can go to the playground again," Julia said seriously before she looked at her parents out of the corner of her eye and smiled._

 _"I think we'll stick around the house," Castle said laughingly._

 _"But we'll still play," Beckett said, smiling herself before they reached the main street of downtown._

 _"Where do we go first?" Julia asked._

 _"Rick," Beckett said, her husband leading the way over to what she knew was the florist._

 _"I don't have something ordered, you can pick out this time," Castle told her with a smile over his shoulder._

 _"You're gonna get flowers right Mommy?" Julia asked her hopefully._

 _"Okay," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter's earnest tone of voice. She walked a little quicker with Julia after Castle until they were inside the florist shop and she let her go as she caught up with her husband._

 _"The great thing about getting this in spring," Castle commented as they were looking at the flowers available._

 _"I'm not going to go crazy," Beckett said in amusement as she looked at him. "That I'll leave up to you," she commented._

 _"Oh… I don't go crazy," Castle said._

 _"Weak," Beckett said, smiling as he hadn't really bothered to protest._

 _"I know, I didn't really want to put much effort into it," Castle said with a smile. He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly before he walked with her over to some iris in different colors._

 _"Are you gonna get this one Mommy?" Julia asked as she'd been at those flowers already._

 _"I think so," Beckett said a little absently, studying the different colors of the flower._

 _"What does it mean?" Julia asked as her father went to get a vase._

 _"Good news," Beckett reminded her. "I know," she said when Julia wrinkled her nose. "But they're very pretty."_

 _"Kay," Julia said. "Can I help?" she asked eagerly._

 _"Yes, you can," Beckett replied when her husband returned with a vase that had a little bit of water on the bottom. "And you two pick one at least."_

 _"How many are you going to get?" Castle asked her, having heard their conversation easily. "And you don't mind the meaning of this one?" When she gave him a look he said, "I guess not."_

 _"I like this one Mommy," Julia said, pointing to an iris that had white petals at the top and purple at the bottom._

 _"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile as she watched Castle put the flower in the vase. "Rick?"_

 _"I'll go with this one," Castle replied, picking out a white one. "And this one is from Eliza," he told her before Beckett could speak._

 _"Thank you," she said before checking on the baby._

 _"Is she sleeping?" Julia asked._

 _"No, she's awake," Castle replied. "What are you going to take?"_

 _"I'll take three of my own," Beckett said simply. She picked up a darker blue iris, a pale purple and a pale blue before saying, "Now we can keep going."_

 _"I'll be right back," Castle told them._

 _"Those were really pretty Mommy," Julia said to her mother with a wide smile on her face._

 _"I know, I'll have to thank your daddy for them," Beckett replied. She looked over as Castle was coming back to them with the vase and she said, "Hopefully they'll let us take this into the bookstore."_

 _"I'm sure they will, let's go find out," Castle said quickly._

 _"Are you happy to go to the books?" Julia asked her father, holding his hand as Beckett had taken the stroller._

 _"There's a new one from James Patterson he wants to read," Beckett answered. "And me," she added when she saw the look on her husband's face._

 _"Are you gonna play cards with him again?" Julia asked since her father had gone overnight into the city to do that at the beginning of the year._

 _"Yes, but I'm not going to go out to the city like I did," Castle answered._

 _"Out here?" Beckett guessed. When he nodded she asked, "Am I invited?"_

 _"Of course, I told you last time I played with them they wanted to meet you," Castle said. "I just hope they won't be too hard on you."_

 _"I doubt it," Beckett said, knowing he was recalling the last time he and his poker buddies had played with a new author. She smiled as he looked at her and though they were just standing in front of the bookstore she said, "They know you wouldn't allow them to."_

 _"I think also because we're working together," Castle said with a nod. "If not then I would not consider it."_

 _"Can we go inside now?" Julia asked. "You can call the writers later."_

 _"I will," Castle said after he and his wife had laughed briefly. They went together inside and straight to the children's books where Eliza started to fuss. "Luckily no one's here," he told Beckett as she took their youngest out of the stroller and went to one of the chairs in the area. He took Julia over to the books for her age while Beckett was nursing discreetly and said, "I have to ask your mom for sure, but I think you can get one book today."_

 _"Kay," Julia said eagerly. She was looking around at what was for sale and she reached for one before saying, "This one."_

 _Taking it, Castle was surprised it was one of the books in the_ Wizard of Oz _series and said, "We'll ask your mom to make sure, but I think she'll let you have this one."_

 _Julia hurried over to her mother, seeing she was finished feeding her sister and she said, "Can I get this one? Please?" adding the last in a hurry as she recalled she needed to say it._

 _"Yes," Beckett said, handing Eliza over to her husband. "Will you watch your sister when we stop?" she said as she stood._

 _"Yeah," Julia said immediately. She walked after the two over to the adult books and she was looking in on the stroller at her sister, who seemed to be nodding off._

 _"Why did you ask her to watch her?" Castle asked as they'd been watching._

 _"Just in case Eliza was going to act up," Beckett replied, smiling. "Alright, here it is," she told him as she pulled the book he wanted from the shelf._

 _"Anything for you?" Castle asked her._

 _"I'll be fine," Beckett said simply. "I am going to read that one remember?"_

 _"Should we go next door?" Castle asked in low voice as they looked over at their daughters._

 _"We can but no toys; the book is enough," Beckett replied._

 _"I hope Julia agrees," Castle said with a smile at their oldest who was looking at them and smiling._

 _"I think she will," Beckett said. She was going to go over to the stroller when her husband stopped her, and she said, "What?" as he was pulling her back to him._

 _"Just this," Castle replied before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He couldn't get too far away from her before he was doing the same again and he nearly did so a third time when she stopped him. "Sorry," he said, knowing there were cameras in the store._

 _With a smile Beckett reached down to his hand and squeezed it gently before telling him, "Let's go."_

 _After their two books were paid for the family went down to the toy store where they paused outside again to talk to Julia._

 _"Since we got the book for you," Castle began. "We're not going to get you a toy this time."_

 _"Kay," Julia said. She looked over at her little sister, still sleeping, and said, "Can Lizzy?"_

 _"I don't think so," Beckett said, smiling as she'd expected her to ask that. "Instead let's just look around and see what we can get for you next time you have a chance to get a toy."_

 _"Kay," Julia replied eagerly before she reached for her mother's hand._

 _Castle stayed behind at the two at the chairs that were in the front of the store, keeping an eye on the baby though she was still sleeping. He glanced at her from time to time, mainly watching Beckett and Julia walking through the store when he could see them. He smiled as Julia, at one point, pointed at something and then giggled as her mother shook her head before the little girl hugged her._

"I haven't been around the city much," Kate said.

Rick tried not to show he had suddenly come back from the vision of himself and Kate with Julia and a baby. He tried not to think about them having a daughter and realized he was taking a little too long in answering his friend. "The club?" he asked her.

"Yes, Junior was talking about expanding it," Kate replied.

"Did he have any troubles with the cache?" Rick asked her.

"No, it was locked tight, you know already," Kate said, looking at him.

"Yes, I recall he was meticulous with those locks," Rick said. "Was Patrick aware of them?"

"No, it's just me," Kate replied. When he looked at her with a frown she asked, "What?"

"I'll need to stay for the night in the parlor," Rick said. "I forgot you two were the only ones who would know how to get to the hooch." They were near the building and once they were a block away he said, "Alright?"

"Swell," Kate said with a slight smile.


	10. To Prove It To You (Part 2)

When he parked a bit away from the apartment Denning had Rick explained, "So he won't see us, even if he doesn't know I'm a bull." He got out and went around to open her door, startled when she suddenly pressed her lips to his cheek.

"You're the cat's meow Rick," Kate told him.

"You're my family," Rick said, trying to regain his composure after the touch of her lips gave him an instant shock. "I just hope your ma won't be worried."

"She won't," Kate replied.

"Let's go," Rick said with a nod before they started to walk again. He looked at her when she held onto his arm and he said, "Atta girl, he'll think we're together."

"Good," Kate said, looking straight again.

That time when he felt the pressure on his forehead Rick was ready and he wondered what he'd see that time while he and Kate continued to walk down the street.

 _Turning around Castle watched his wife walking up to him after she had set down the vase of irises on the kitchen table. "You just left them alone?" he asked._

 _"They're right behind me," Beckett said before she looked back with him to the hall where Julia was walking carefully with her sister against her shoulder._

 _"Are you okay?" Castle called out to her._

 _"Yeah," Julia said before she reached her mother. "That's hard to do," she said after Beckett had taken her little sister._

 _"You'll get used to it," she told her oldest as she hugged her to her side with her free hand._

 _"I'm gonna do it more?" Julia asked in surprise._

 _"Did you think you just got one chance to hold her?" Castle asked in amusement as he turned from the stove._

 _"I didn't think I could carry her like that," Julia explained before she tried to climb up on one of the chairs at the island._

 _"Don't sweetie I can't help you," Beckett told her as she stopped her. "But you told us you wanted to help us with your sister, right?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia said, smiling up at her. She then asked, "When can I play with her?"_

 _"Not yet," Castle said with a slight laugh. "She needs to get a little bigger remember."_

 _"And don't forget Mari," Beckett said as she went over to the table to set Eliza in her carrier so she could sit with them while they ate._

 _"I won't," Julia said, a wider smile on her face. She reached up to her little sister and gently squeezed her leg before she said, "Will she want to play with me?"_

 _"Of course," Beckett said._

 _"Why wouldn't she?" Castle said. "And you know that's why you should spend as much time as you can with her."_

 _"He's right," Beckett said with a smile as Julia looked at her. "If you do that I'm sure you two will be best friends."_

 _"You don't know?" Julia asked her in surprise._

 _"We've never had siblings," Castle reminded her. "So we have no idea how that works out, but it makes sense doesn't it?"_

 _"I think so," Julia said before looking at her sister. "Will she have a best friend like I do already?"_

 _"Most likely," Castle said as he brought over the fajita rolls he'd made for their dinner. "But it probably won't be until she goes to school… or if someone new moves into the neighborhood with someone your sister's age."_

 _"Is it ready?" Julia asked._

 _"It is," Beckett said. "Go wash your hands."_

 _When they were ready they sat down together around the table and started to eat, looking at Eliza before they began to talk as Julia was asking them a question._

 _"When does Lizzy have to go to bed?" the little girl said._

 _"Not too long from now," Castle said. When Julia just looked at him he glanced at his watch and told her, "In an hour."_

 _"Are you gonna give her a bath?" Julia inquired._

 _"We are," Beckett said._

 _"And yes, you can help," Castle added before Julia could ask._

 _"Thank you," the little girl said with a smile._

 _"So, tomorrow," Beckett said to her husband._

 _"We're spending it with the girls right?" Castle asked before she could continue._

 _Laughing softly Beckett told him, "We are, we need to figure out what though."_

 _"And Julia needs to keep eating," Castle said._

 _Glancing at their oldest Beckett said, "She does because she knows she can eat and listen at the same time."_

 _Julia scrunched up her nose at them before she ate some of her roll with sour cream and guacamole; the latter her father had made himself. "Can we go swimming?" she asked._

 _"A little too cool still and I saw it's supposed to rain tomorrow," Castle said._

 _"Rainy day?" Julia asked._

 _"It is but we could go somewhere still," Beckett replied._

 _"What about a museum?" Castle asked. "I was thinking the Long Island."_

 _"What's that?" Julia said interestedly._

 _"They have art," Beckett said. "And carriages-"_

 _"Horsies?" Julia interrupted her with a gasp._

 _"Just the carriages," Castle said. "But those are really nice to see too."_

 _"I wanna see," Julia replied, nodding her head._

 _"And they have gardens and the buildings are very pretty too," Beckett told her._

 _"I wanna go," Julia said, nodding her head eagerly._

 _"We will," Castle said. "But it doesn't open until twelve love," he directed to his wife._

 _"We can have lunch and then go," Beckett replied._

 _"Where?" Julia said._

 _"Stony Brook," Castle said. "Where it is. You haven't been there yet."_

 _"There are a lot of places here on the island she hasn't been yet Rick," Beckett told her husband with a smile._

 _"Still. And it's on the coast," Castle told her._

 _"Ooh," Julia said._

 _Laughing with Beckett, Castle said, "That's it?"_

 _"I think that should be enough love," Beckett told him before squeezing his hand gently. "And I haven't been there either," she added. "I haven't lived here my entire life sweetie," she said, smiling as Julia was looking at her in shock._

 _"Oh," the little girl said. "Are you gonna explore it too?"_

 _"We'll try," Beckett replied. "Oh, not you too," she said with sigh when she looked at her husband. "This is home now Rick, remember that."_

 _"Just thought you'd concentrate on our writing," Castle commented. "But I need to explore too; I've only been around the island so much."_

 _"Can we explore more tomorrow?" Julia asked hopefully._

 _"I don't think so," Beckett replied. She smiled when the little girl looked disappointed and said, "We'll have more chances to go around."_

 _"She's right, we're staying here," Castle replied, getting himself another serving. "I just hope it might ease up raining when we get to the buildings and grounds," he told his wife._

 _"You can take Julia around," Beckett told him. She was a bit surprised when he shook his head and said, "Eliza-"_

 _"Go with me Mommy, please?" Julia interrupted her._

 _"I won't have any problem saying with Eliza," Castle assured his wife._

 _"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. "As long as it's not pouring."_

 _Since she had finished her food Julia said, "Can I take Lizzy and sit in the room?"_

 _"Take your things to the sink and then you can," Castle replied._

 _Picking up her plate with her mother's help Julia took it to the sink, standing on her tiptoes to put it down before she hurried to grab her cup. When that was ready she washed her hands and then went to the table, waiting eagerly for her mother to hand her Eliza and with the baby against her shoulder she left them for the family room._

 _"Go," Beckett told her husband once they'd cleared the table and cleaned it off as well._

 _"You-" Castle started to say._

 _"I'll be fine," Beckett said simply._

 _Knowing from her tone she wasn't going to budge on that Castle finally nodded and left her to wash the few things there were from the meal. He went to the family room, looking inside to see Julia was sitting on one of the small chairs at her tiny table, her sister on her lap leaning back against her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked with a smile._

 _"No," Julia said, smiling up at him._

 _"What are you doing?" Castle asked as he sat on the chair opposite._

 _"Coloring," Julia said simply. "I was gonna let Lizzy hold it, but she can't color huh?"_

 _"Not quite yet," Castle replied with a nod. "But tell me about your picture," he told her._

 _"It's the place we're gonna go to tomorrow," Julia replied. "That's a carriage and a painting."_

 _"Nice," Castle said. "Hopefully once you get to the real museum you'll think it's just as good."_

 _"I will," Julia said. She looked down at her picture and said, "Mine isn't good."_

 _"I think so," Castle told her seriously. When she looked at him in surprise he smiled and told her, "You've never been there so what you drew was all imagination. And you know I love it when you use your imagination."_

 _Julia giggled heavily before she said, "I know, it's fun."_

 _"Good, that's the idea," Castle said, smiling as she giggled again before they heard Beckett coming into the room._

 _"What're you two doing?" she asked them as she went straight to the table._

 _"I was coloring but then Daddy came here and we're talking," Julia said, smiling up at her._

 _"Do you want to keep coloring?" Castle asked her._

 _"No thank you," Julia said quickly._

 _Going over to the baby Beckett quickly took her and asked the little girl, "What do you want to do now?"_

 _Castle, standing up, watched with his wife as their oldest skipped over to the cabinet where their games were and said, "Which one?"_

 _"I have no idea," Beckett said honestly. She walked with him around the couch to sit on it and then watched as Julia brought over a box._

 _"Can we play?" the little girl asked as she'd brought over her Scrabble Beatles game._

 _"I think so," Castle said._

 _"You're horrible," Beckett said with a smile at him. "You want to play."_

 _"Of course I do," Castle replied as their oldest was laughing at them both. "So who will you play with?" he directed to Julia._

 _"I think… you Mommy," the little girl said._

 _"Hold on," Beckett replied, taking Eliza over to the bassinet that was on the other side of the coffee table. She pulled it back to the couch and laid the baby in it so she would be able to play._

 _"What about her bath?" Castle asked._

 _"You want to play after she's in bed?" Beckett asked him._

 _"It would work," Castle said._

 _Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "Then we'll do that."_

 _"I still get to help?" Julia asked hopefully._

 _"Come on," Beckett replied as she let Castle take Eliza. She was startled when he handed her the baby and said, "I can get the bath set up," as she realized why he'd done that._

 _"You're taking turns Mommy," Julia told her as they watched him putting the bath on the sink and getting everything set next to it._

 _"I guess so," Beckett said._

 _"Not with the nursing though," Castle told her jokingly as he was getting the water ready._

 _Shaking her head Beckett undressed Eliza; as her pajamas were already there; and set her down in the tub. "Keep out," she said teasingly to her husband as he helped Julia step up onto her stool next to her._

 _"I'll just watch," Castle said. "And hand everything over."_

 _Beckett shook her head and began to rinse Eliza, smiling down at the baby as she was staring at her with wide eyes. She was very careful; having taken off her engagement ring before she started so she wouldn't accidentally scratch the baby; getting her skin and hair wet before she had Julia get her sister's shampoo._

 _"Can I do it?" Julia asked._

 _"Alright," Beckett said with a smile. "But you have to be very careful about getting that in her eyes."_

 _"I won't," Julia said seriously._

 _"Good job," Castle told her before he watched Beckett instructing their oldest on how to wash the baby's hair. "Nice, you look like you're a pro," he said once Beckett was rinsing Eliza's hair._

 _"I was being careful," Julia said seriously._

 _"And you had a good teacher," Castle commented. When his wife looked at him he smiled when she mouthed the words, 'Kiss ass,' to him and he winked at her. He resisted the urge to laugh at how she rolled her eyes, trying to do that by focusing on her washing the baby to finish the bath._

 _"I wanna hold her," Julia said as she watched her mother pick Eliza up._

 _"Not this time sweetie," Beckett told her calmly. "And before you throw a tantrum she's a little slippery."_

 _"Is she like a fish?" Julia asked, looking confused._

 _"No, just slippery," Castle said after he'd taken Eliza into the towel he'd been holding. He smiled as the baby made a few sounds and he kissed her temple before drying her off as quickly and gently as he could. He dressed her in her pajamas with Beckett's help and they walked together with Julia up to Eliza's room where he said, "I think she can brush her hair."_

 _"I don't think so," Beckett said. "And I hope you don't mind if I do that sweetie," she directed to the little girl as she sat in her mother's rocking chair._

 _"I was gonna say Mommy," Julia told her quickly. She leaned against the side of the chair as Beckett carefully combed what hair her sister had and said, "Do you hafta feed her?"_

 _As Castle was taking the comb to set aside Beckett watched Eliza make a face before beginning to cry and she said with a laugh, "I think so." She swiftly prepared her blouse and set the baby to her right breast, rocking the chair gently before she looked up at her husband as he walked back out to her._

 _"She'll be asleep quickly," Castle said, leaning down and kissing his wife gently on the lips. "Which is nice so we can get to playing a lot faster."_

 _Julia smiled and said, "Is she gonna not want to go to bed either?"_

 _"Probably not," Castle said, knowing she meant when the baby was older._

 _"That's how kids are," Beckett said as she held Eliza's hand gently. "We were too at your age."_

 _"Now you want to sleep?" Julia said._

 _"At the moment yes," Beckett replied._

 _"We need extra rest because your sister needs a lot of care," Castle explained._

 _"Is it… does that make you mad?" Julia started to say before she corrected herself quickly._

 _"No, we knew what we would have to do before she was born," Castle replied._

 _"But we're looking forward to when she sleeps through the night," Beckett commented._

 _"Me too," Julia said with a smile._

 _"How come?" Castle asked._

 _"That way she's my neighbor," Julia told them. "For real."_

 _"Well said," Castle said with a smile before he watched with her as Beckett finished nursing the baby._

 _"Night Lizzy," Julia told her little sister once she'd been burped. "Love you," she said after she kissed Eliza's temple._

 _Castle took the baby as soon as Beckett had stood and pressed his lips to Eliza's cheek tenderly before murmuring, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams tonight."_

 _With the baby back in her arms Beckett brushed a kiss to her forehead and said, "I love you too Eliza." She went to the crib with the other two and carefully tucked the baby in before they watched to make sure she slept._

 _After he checked the camera that was on the end of the crib Castle walked out with Beckett and Julia and with the door slightly closed he said, "Should we just go to Julia's room?"_

 _"I think that's a no," Beckett said. "Though you know if we do that now sweetie we can go straight to play."_

 _Thinking that over Julia finally nodded and went into it once they passed it. She changed with her mother's help and said, "It was fun today."_

 _"It was," Beckett agreed._

 _"And I'm really glad you think that," Castle told her._

 _"Why?" Julia asked in surprise before she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth._

 _"Because you wanted to play with Mari; at least you think spending time with us is as fun as that," Castle replied. He laughed out loud at the look she gave him, and he told her, "Definitely like your mom."_

 _"Alright now we can go," Beckett said after Julia had rinsed out her mouth. She took her hand and they went together back to the family room. "Do you still want to play with me?" she asked her._

 _"Yeah," Julia said, nodding her head. "We're gonna win."_

 _"We'll see," Beckett replied._

 _"She's right, you never know what you're going to get since you pick out your letters," Castle said. "But I'll win." He looked at his wife and said, "Want to bet on that?"_

 _"Pass," Beckett told him with a sigh before she handed the bag of letter tiles to Julia for her to choose._

 _After she had placed the tiles on the holder Julia looked up at her mother and watched her spell out the word jump on it before she nodded. As soon as she had set down the tiles the game began, and she mainly let her mother pick the words they could use._

 _When they were finished with the tiles and the board was nearly full Castle quickly added up the score before he said, "I did win; but just by one point."_

 _"Really?" Julia asked interestedly. When he nodded she smiled and got up, hugging him around the neck. "Good job Daddy."_

 _"Thanks sweetheart," Castle replied, embracing her back. When Beckett said the same he reached for her and pulled her directly up to him so he could kiss her. It was very gentle and careful before they slowly parted and he said, "That was fun."_

 _"The game or the kiss?" Julia asked, having been watching them with a smile._

 _"Good question," Castle said, stroking his chin playfully as he pretended to think that over. "I would say the kiss, but I did like getting to play with you," he said seriously as the little girl leaned against him with a giggle._

 _"And Mommy?" Julia asked as her father pulled her up onto his lap._

 _"Her too," Castle said seriously, nodding his head rapidly to her second giggle. He felt her kiss his cheek and looked at his wife with a smile saying, "What do you think?"_

 _"About what?" Beckett asked with a slight laugh._

 _"The game," Julia said._

 _"Oh well I thought it was very fun," Beckett said, mimicking her oldest's serious tone._

 _"And Daddy?" Julia asked._

 _"Him too," Beckett replied, smirking at her husband._

 _"Thank you," Castle replied. He watched Beckett stand up and said with an exaggerated sigh, "I think it's time for you to go to bed."_

 _"I don't think she minds," Beckett commented when they watched Julia yawn widely._

 _"I guess we should get going," Castle replied, carrying her upstairs to her room with Beckett walking with him._

 _"I don't wanna go to bed," Julia told them once she realized she was on her bed._

 _"Neither do I but it's got to be done," Castle told her, sitting next to her first. He smiled when she embraced him tightly and kissed her temple telling her, "I love you Julia. Sweet dreams tonight and sleep tight."_

 _"Thanks Daddy," Julia giggled. "I love you too." She shared a kiss with him and watched as Beckett sat with her next, hugging her tightly as soon as she could. "I love you Mommy," she said seriously._

 _"I love you too sweetie," Beckett told her. She shared a kiss with her and said, "Sweet dreams."_

 _"You too," Julia said before she laid down at her mother's insistence and watched her tucking her in. She held her Stitch doll tightly to her, watching at her parents go to the door and she sighed before turning over onto her side._

 _After getting Eliza from her crib Castle and Beckett walked together to their room and with the baby set in her bassinet they changed quickly into their pajamas._

 _"Think she'll be alright tomorrow?" Castle asked his wife as they got up on the bed once they were ready, keeping his voice down._

 _"She handled her first day out well," Beckett replied. "So I think we can manage tomorrow." She glanced at the baby and said with a smile, "I hope the wait for her to get bigger doesn't drive Julia crazy."_

 _"We'll have to distract her," Castle said simply before he watched her laugh. "I have to ask, think you'll enjoy tomorrow?" he said._

 _"I will," Beckett said, surprised he'd said that._

 _"I'm just wondering if you'll like the stuff with the carriages," Castle told her, not surprised she was looking at him closely._

 _"Of course," Beckett said simply, smiling reassuringly at him. "And I'm looking forward to taking them to see everything. Though… Eliza's not going to really be aware."_

 _Shrugging Castle said, "We have to start somewhere." He watched her as she rolled her eyes and said, "Do you really want to explore the island?"_

 _"Why are you doubting me?" Beckett asked in amusement._

 _"I just want to make sure," Castle explained._

 _Leaning over Beckett gently kissed him on the lips and told him, "And I do, there are museums right?"_

 _"A couple," Castle replied before he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away he gently rubbed his hand in a circle around her back and told her, "I adore you."_

 _"I can tell," Beckett replied. She couldn't help smiling when he looked surprised and she said, "The way you touch me."_

 _Breathing out as he needed a distraction Castle recalled the baby and asked, "How's Eliza doing?"_

 _"She's fast asleep," Beckett replied before looking over at her in her bassinet. "Can I ask you something?" she said._

 _"Okay," Castle said._

 _"Are you enjoying this? Getting woken up-" Beckett began. Her husband cut her off with his lips and she would have smiled if she wasn't busy trying to respond to him the best she could. Finally, they parted and she said, "I take it that was your answer."_

 _"That was," Castle replied. "If I didn't want to join you in this experience I would have been a dick and left." He shuddered and said, "And since the idea is disgusting to me that should tell you the thought never crossed my mind."_

 _Beckett kissed him gently on the lips before they parted, and she told him, "Nothing more?"_

 _Though he could have pointed out to her that she had kissed him Castle couldn't help it and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close in response. "I love you," he said seriously as he stared into her eyes._

 _"I love you too," Beckett replied. "We-" she began before he was suddenly kissing her and hard. She was a little startled when he plunged his tongue into her mouth and she did the best she could to respond to him while they rubbed around each other widely, her mouth seeming to explode with the taste of him._

 _Castle did his best not to go too crazy as they were still some time away from when they could make love again and when they parted he didn't say anything just closed his eyes to breathe and focus on that. "Sorry," he murmured._

 _"Don't worry," Beckett said with a smile at him. "And I still enjoyed that."_

 _"Then would you… want to do it again?" Castle asked her slowly, looking up at her after he'd watched their fingers entwine._

 _Beckett didn't reply, instead she cupped her husband's face and brought him down to her before she kissed him as hard as she possibly could. When he laid her down she allowed it, trying to remember she couldn't do much more than what they were at the moment. They were suddenly parting and then coming back together for faster kisses before they stopped fully. She was panting heavily in pleasure and said, "Can you stand that for another two weeks?"_

 _"I think so," Castle replied. When she looked at him in surprise he told her, "I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"_ Remember _-" Beckett started to say in Irish._

 _"I'll tell you," Castle said reassuringly to her. "But not now."_

 _"What do you want now?" Beckett asked as she reached up to cup his cheek again._

 _Not answering her verbally Castle leaned down and kissed his wife passionately once more before he felt her tongue slipping past his lips. He groaned heavily in joy at the taste of her before he was fighting back with her and they danced around each other until they absolutely needed to breathe. Smiling at her he said, "This will hold me."_

 _"Are you sure? Because I can feel you," Beckett said softly._

 _"I'm sure," Castle replied. "But you?"_

 _Shaking her head Beckett said, "I'm still a little… not sore but-"_

 _"Getting back to normal," Castle suggested. When she nodded he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips to hers before he said, "I have something planned for when we can again."_

 _"I'm not surprised," Beckett said with a smile._

 _Castle smiled back at her and leaned down, eager to take her lips just one more time._

"Looks like they have a swell place," Kate said.

Trying to bring himself back to the moment after what he'd seen Rick looked up at the apartment building and said, "And how, he must be getting plenty of dough from the business."

"And if he's the big cheese then he's got the chance for a place like this," Kate told him.

Nodding Rick said, "Start first if the missus opens the door."

"Start with what?" Kate asked.

"Say we need to use a phone," Rick replied. "Our jalopy broke down and we need a jitney."

"Do you want to go inside?" Kate asked as they neared the building.

Shaking his head Rick replied, "Just want to see Denning." He looked at the list of names that were in the building and finding the Dennings on the fourth floor he said, "We've got a walk."

Opening the door Kate told him, "I'll wait for you there."

Shaking his head Rick walked after her quickly and they began their track up the stairs though they had to stop on the third floor. "Should have a lift in all buildings," he said as he looked at her feet encased in black heels.

"One day," Kate replied. "Something wrong with my shoes?" she asked him.

"No, they're not a pain?" Rick replied with a question.

Shaking her head Kate said, "I'm used to them now."

Motioning with his arm Castle walked after her and they went together up the final two stories before he looked at the numbers. "Here," he told her as he tucked her arm through his. He could see she was looking at him out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything before they reached the door to the Denning's apartment and he knocked on it firmly.

"What?" a man said as he threw open the door.

Rick immediately pushed Kate behind him, seeing the man's pistol under his vest, and showed his badge and said, "Mr. Denning? I'm with the police. We've heard that you were in contact with someone we're investigating."

"And who is that?" Denning said.

"Jimmie O'Brien," Kate said.

"I talked to him, but only a week ago because some idiot told me that he was with my girl," Denning snapped. "Turns out he was the fall guy for my friend Tyrrell; he was sleeping with her."

"Then where were you this morning?" Rick asked.

"Down the coast at my sister's," Denning said.

"You just returned?" Kate asked.

Rick was about to speak after Denning nodded when he saw he was putting his hand under his vest and the man said, "Now get the hell out of this building before I shoot the Jane."

Taking Kate from there immediately they hurried down the stairs before Rick said, "I need a phone."

"There," Kate told him as she pointed out the office on the first floor.

"Wait here I'm calling this in," Rick replied. He went into the office and was lucky to find the landlord there with a phone in his office. He called the office at the club in case Brad was still there and was lucky again to let him know what he'd found out before his partner said he'd call the station and get in touch with who was investigating Denning so they could at least bring him in.

"You're not going to help?" Kate asked when he led her outside.

"The only way out of this building is here," Rick replied, nodding to the door they'd just come out of. "And the landlord is there, he'll be cleaning the floors… and there's the first officer who'll keep an eye on things as well."

Kate waited as Rick spoke to the man stepping out of the paddy wagon he'd been driving and when they were walking down the street to the Tin Lizzie she asked, "What now?"

"I will drop you off at…" Rick began.

"The club," Kate replied.

"And I will need to look… are you sure?" Rick asked in surprise, watching her.

"If you need to use Junior's office you can," Kate said.

Though he wanted to say he needed to get back to his station Rick decided he just needed the phone in the office. That and he needed to keep an eye on her to make sure she would be safe. So with that in mind he opened the door to the car to allow her to get in before he went around to start it up to take them back to the Blue Bay together.


	11. Never Go Away

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the reviews I did so right to my thank yous! TORONTOSUN (Nice to see you thought it was great writing of course! And I'm so happy to read that you like the back and forth between timelines since this is supposed to be in Castle's head. So I'm glad you mentioned it as I did really enjoy writing that!),

MsNYC (Really pleased that you loved the flashback in the last chapter; I say flashback since that was supposed to be one long flashback, lol. And shoot, I didn't explain things clearly enough, so I'm not surprised you weren't sure of that bit with the characters. And yes, there will be characters from the modern show and my series in the 20's bits. What I did in the 1926 parts is change the last names though I kept the letters of the last name the same. So Espinosa is Esposito and Rowan and Ryan to use them as an example. I really tried to keep first names the same but the last names I did that, just changed the name but kept the beginning letter the same… I really hope that makes sense. I suppose I can compare it to the eppy _The Blue Butterfly_ though they're not other people. Lol, again I hope it makes sense and sorry if I've just made it worse but that's the best I can explain it for now. Nice to see you thought it was great writing as usual! Also, happy to read that the story is easy to follow except for the characters as you asked about. Oh, if you have any confusion about names in the future you can contact me, and I'll be happy to explain too!),

vetgirlmx (So glad to see you thought it was another fun chapter! And not surprised at your comments about Tyrrell with him trying to blame Junior though thinking no one would notice. And I laughed a bit at your comment about Junior having very colorful acquaintances, but you make a point and you also describe how the 1920s could be, so you're right! Glad I could surprise you with Patrick and Junior being an item, but it does explain why Patrick married Skye to be close to her brother. And yeah, the hiding the grief well… part of the history of being gay in the past when it was heavily unaccepted so that's where I'm going with that. I'm not surprised that you're wondering how Rick isn't going crazy having the flashbacks while being very obviously in love with Kate; definitely torture you're right, oh, I mean pure torture, lol. But not surprised that you feel sorry for him. And not surprised either that you mentioned that with the flashback you'll get to see more of baby Eliza, glad to read it's always fun! You make a good point, the bit where Stitch became history kinda came out of nowhere but yeah, she is older so I thought it would eventually happen. And yep, they definitely grow up so fast! So pleased to see that you loved all the jumping back and forth there was in the chapter since I wasn't sure how that would be taken be the readers! And I'm so glad you can't wait to see what I have for you next, and now you don't need to anymore!) and

Mb (Really glad to see that you're enjoying this story and find it unique as I was hoping to have this story come across as that! So pleased that you're enjoying the way I'm throwing in flashbacks, as you put it, to Castle and Beckett in modern times with the 1926 time period; I had fun doing that so knowing that you liked that was great to see! Oh, and the same with you liking them different but the same in the 20's. Nice that you think the flashbacks with baby Eliza and a younger Julia are sweet and you got why I put them in, to fill in more of the time jump that I had way back, lol. Happy to see you're loving this series, and you're very welcome for sharing!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _No More Lonely Nights_ by Paul McCartney, from his soundtrack album for the movie _Give My Regards to Broad Street_.

Never Go Away

December 9th, 2019

"Hey," Darnley said as he walked into the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah… though I don't want to," Beckett said with a sigh.

"I'll stay," Skye promised as she was in the room with her. "He won't be alone."

Though she hesitated Beckett nodded and went out of the room with Darnley, sliding her arm through his before they walked together to the elevators. "I'm alright," she told her friend as she knew he was looking at her.

"I know but it just worries me what you're going through right now," Darnley replied.

Sighing again Beckett told him, "I'll be okay, I don't forget the baby." They were alone in the elevator going down and she placed her hand on her abdomen before she stepped off the car with him when it stopped. Since she hadn't been to it yet she let her friend lead her in the cafeteria before Darnley was speaking to her.

"What do you feel like?" he asked her.

Glancing around Beckett said, "Anything is fine."

"Kate…" Darnley started to say.

"Some chicken," Beckett said quickly as she didn't want to hear him talk about the baby. "I know," she said as they walked over to where she could get it. "But I'm just not hungry."

"You have to be," Darnley pointed out. "All you had was a sandwich and to tell you the truth I almost forgot about the baby."

"If I was further along you wouldn't have," Beckett told him with a brief smile.

"He'll wake up in time for that," Darnley said. "He can't have forgotten what he has here."

"You think he's somewhere else?" Beckett asked.

Darnley couldn't respond as they were getting their food and he held off until they were seated at one of the tables. "A friend of mine on the force was shot and was in a coma for… a month," he began. "Sorry," he said as he recalled her being shot.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "It's alright, I don't shy away from it. What about him?"

"He said he remembers being in the Bahamas while he was out," Darnley replied. "Which was weird as I didn't think people were aware… or maybe they are and they just don't remember every time." He looked at her and said, "Do you think Rick is seeing something? The way his eyes are moving I really think so."

"I do too," Beckett said softly. She continued saying, "I have no idea what though."

"I think I know… or have an idea," Darnley told her. When she looked over at him he told her, "You."

Though she knew he was likely right Beckett said, "Maybe he's seeing… dinosaurs on Mars or something like that. You realize he has an active imagination."

"I do but I'm still going to say he's seeing you," Brad said firmly. "Now what manner of dishabille you're in there I have no clue and I'm not going to guess."

Rolling her eyes Beckett grew serious and she said, "I just hope he knows I'm there."

"He will," Darnley said reassuringly. "Keep writing in that journal and you'll have proof when you tell him."

Beckett smiled and said, "How's your food?"

"Not bad," Darnley said. He looked over at Beckett from his plate and said, "You're not enjoying it, are you?"

"I don't really need to enjoy it," Beckett replied. "I just want to get back upstairs to him."

With a nod of understanding Darnley continued to eat with her before he tried to tempt her with a dessert. But she shook her head, so they went back upstairs together and he watched her almost jogging into the room her husband was in.

"He's much the same," Skye said, standing up as Beckett came inside. "No change. The nurse was in here and she says he is stable."

"We should go," Darnley said as he watched Beckett leaning over and kissing the top of her husband's head.

"He's right," Skye said. "Is there anything we can do for you at home?"

Thinking for a moment Beckett turned to look at her and told Skye, "Check on Julia for me, I'm worried about her."

"What about Eliza?" Darnley asked, slightly surprised she hadn't mentioned her youngest.

"She'll be asleep," Beckett replied. "At least I hope she is. But Julia will probably still be awake, check on her."

"Is that all?" Darnley asked when she didn't continue.

"I'm not sure what else you can do," Beckett said.

"Do you want us to bring anything?" Skye asked.

"We were supposed to walk through the garden," Darnley suddenly said.

"We were but we can do that tomorrow," Beckett replied. She embraced her friend tightly when he came over to her and she told him, "Thank you."

"There's no way I could have stayed home," Darnley told her seriously. He let her go and said, "He'll wake up soon."

Beckett nodded and turned to Skye who had come over to them, embracing her tightly as well. "And thank you for what you've done today, to help me," she told her when they'd let go of each other.

"It wasn't a problem," Skye replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Get some rest Kate, we'll be back in the morning," Darnley told her, squeezing her arm gently.

Nodding Beckett watched them go and closed the door, turning back to her husband before she went to the bed and sat next to him. As she held his hand she thought of their daughters, hoping they would be okay without them home that night.

* * *

"How was she?" Jim asked Darnley and Skye as soon as they'd stepped up to him on the porch.

"Still stressed but she'll sleep," Darnley said first. When Beckett's father just looked at him he sighed and said, "She's not going to be completely okay until he wakes up."

"And since she wants to be with him she's okay in that sense," Skye finished for him.

"The bed is next to Rick's?" Jim asked as they stepped into the foyer and closed the door.

"It is," Darnley replied. "We made sure before we left." He saw that Skye was looking up the stairs and following her gaze he could see Julia was there. "Is Eliza asleep?"

"She is," Martha said, walking over to them as Skye walked up the stairs. "She was exhausted."

"I don't blame her, but Julia?" Darnley asked.

"She didn't want to go to bed until you guys got back," Alexis said as Darnley walked into the family room with Jim and her grandmother.

"Did you guys say goodnight to her?" Darnley asked as he sat down on an armchair.

"We did," Martha said with a nod. "Which she only let us do once we told her she could stay up to wait for…"

"Skye?" Darnley asked. When the others nodded he smiled slightly and said, "I'm not surprised, she's closer to her. And she was with Kate when… earlier."

"I think I'm going to head up to my room too," Alexis said. She stood and paused before she asked Darnley, "She was okay, right?"

"Health wise yes," he said reassuringly. "But emotionally not so much. Though you know she's not forgetting the baby. She ate dinner and I know she'll get some rest."

"Now that she can be close to Richard," Martha said, standing up herself. "You're a good friend Patrick."

"She's a good friend to me, it's only right I'm here for her," Darnley said. "Goodnight I'm going to get some sleep myself." He paused after he'd turned to leave and said to them, "What time are you going?"

"At nine when they let visitors in," Jim said.

"I'll be with you and of course Skye too," Darnley told them before they headed to the stairs, saying goodnight to one another as they went.

* * *

As soon as Skye had reached her Julia said tearfully, "Did you hug my mommy before you came here?"

Skye nodded and was a little started when the girl embraced her tightly though she soon knew why she'd done that. "Your mother told me to make sure you were okay."

"I'm glad she's there with Daddy," Julia whispered when they parted.

"Come on," Skye said, leading her over to the room she was staying in since it was close to the foyer stairs. "You need to get some sleep too."

"Mommy's going to sleep, right?" Julia asked as Skye closed the door.

"Yes… do you mind-" the investigator started to say.

"That way we can talk alone," Julia said hurriedly.

"Then sit tight I'll change," Skye told her gently before she hurried to duck into the bathroom with her pajamas.

Julia sat on the edge of the bed and sniffed a little before she got up and pressed her face to the window, looking out on the view of the beach that the room had. She didn't hear Skye come out and nearly jumped in the air when the woman placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sit with me," Skye told her.

"How come we're not going to my room?" Julia asked as they got on top of the bed.

"Do you want to?" Skye asked. When the girl shook her head she smiled and said, "Okay. Now I know this is a stupid question but are you okay?"

"I'm safe," Julia said. "But it doesn't feel right."

"I can understand that," Skye said with a nod.

"I don't want Daddy to be alone either," Julia said, wrapping her arms around her legs as she bent her knees.

"It can be difficult," Skye said, nodding in agreement.

"He'll wake up, right?" Julia whispered.

"Since your mum is there with him I believe he will," Skye replied. "But I can't say how long it will take."

"What happened to the person in the other car?" Julia asked. When the investigator didn't say anything she said, "Was it a drunk driver? I learned about it at school."

"It was," Skye finally said. "And he was hurt too but as I understand it Brad took him to jail."

"Is he gonna be… charged?" Julia asked, thinking of the word before she recalled it.

"Yes," Skye told her firmly. "But you don't need to worry about that."

"I'm not," Julia said. "I just don't want them not to be in trouble for what they did to Daddy."

"They will be," Skye replied. She was a little startled when the girl bowed her head to her knees and began to sob. "Oh Julia," she said gently, moving over to her and wrapping her arms around her. As the girl put her arms around her too she gently rubbed her back before there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

Looking up Julia could just barely make out Darnley and she moved away from Skye, rushing to hug him.

"Shh, it's alright Julia," Darnley told her before he picked her up.

"H-how did you do that? Just my daddy can-" Julia started to say before she burst into tears again.

"What were you talking about?" Darnley asked as he sat on the bed with Julia on his lap.

"Just discussing what's going on with Rick," Skye answered, rubbing Julia's back. "She's worried of course and misses her mother."

"And I don't want Daddy alone," Julia whispered, calming down a little.

"And he won't be of course," Skye reminded her. "Your mom is very firm on that."

"And when your mom is like that you know what she says goes," Darnley said, relieved when she laughed for a moment before leaning against him. "You know you need to get some sleep," he told her gently.

"I don't want to," Julia replied.

"Why don't you tell us a story?" Skye said, looking pointedly at Darnley.

"What would you like?" he asked, knowing what the investigator meant in her stare.

"Something from yours and Kate's time at the Academy of course," Skye said.

Thinking Darnley said, "Okay, I think I have a good one. It was when your mom and I were going through the obstacle course they had for our fitness part of training," relieved to see that Julia wasn't crying and was watching him interestedly.

* * *

 _"Alley… Alley… Alley… damn it!" Darnley yelled._

 _"I told you to get more of a running start," Beckett said laughingly as she watched him trying to scale the wall on the course without using the rope._

 _"Yeah, yeah, watch me," Darnley shot back before he ran around the wall. "Ta-da!"_

 _"You're a nerd," Beckett shot to him, trying not to laugh too hard._

 _"Thanks," Darnley replied. They had finished the obstacle course at their Academy, so they stood there getting their breath back and he said, "Showers?"_

 _"I hope not together," Beckett commented._

 _"Nope, because then I'd have to take a Silkwood scrub," Darnley replied._

 _"Have you been watching_ Will and Grace _lately?" Beckett asked him with a slight laugh._

 _"Yep," Darnley said. He smiled before Beckett playfully pushed him and they walked to the showers, separating there. He went to clean up hurriedly before he walked back out and waited for his friend._

 _"Hey," Beckett said once she'd walked out to him. "What're you thinking?"_

 _"Want to grab a pizza and take it home? I don't have anything today… unless you were going to take Neil up on his offer," Darnley said._

* * *

"Who was Neil?" Julia asked.

"Someone in the building where your mom's apartment was at the time," Darnley replied. "I think he really, really liked lady cops as he wouldn't leave her alone the second he found out your mother was one."

"Oh," Julia said, quiet then as she wanted to know what her mother had said to that.

* * *

 _"Forget him, he's a little too creepy," Beckett replied. "Let's get the pizza and crash at your place."_

 _"Crash? Awesome," Darnley said, jumping up from the bench he was sitting on. "Damn it," he said under his breath when he saw some fellow trainees from their class._

 _"Come on," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around his and holding his hand._

 _Though he wanted to joke about never having held a woman's hand before Darnley smiled at her and squeezed her hand before they left together. They made their way out to catch a cab and stopped at a pizza place near his home. Going upstairs to his apartment later he said, "Starving."_

 _"Which is why it was a good thing we took those showers first," Beckett commented. Inside his apartment she stopped him from getting any beer and said, "It's too early."_

 _Shrugging Darnley said, "I was going to have some pop myself, what?" he asked laughingly at the end when he saw that she was doing so._

 _"Sorry, you made me think we were in the fifties," Beckett told him._

 _"Glad to know," Darnley replied, pouring out their drinks together before they went over to the couch. He plopped down on it once the drinks were on the table and he commented, "So you declined a possible offer."_

 _"Again, he's creepy," Beckett reminded him. She ate her slice of pizza before she glanced at him and saw he was watching her. "Not my type."_

 _"You don't have a type," Darnley said before he smiled at her when she playfully pushed at him. "But I agree, he seems to be hung up on your cop-ness."_

 _"Yes…" Beckett said slowly before they looked at each other and then began to laugh together, leaning against one another._

 _"It's likely a fetish," Darnley told her when they'd calmed down._

* * *

"What's a fetish?" Julia interrupted before he could continue.

"It means someone really likes one thing," Skye said, not surprised when Darnley looked at her with wide eyes. "But sometimes it's not a good thing."

"Oh, okay," Julia replied with a nod.

* * *

 _"I'll agree," Beckett replied. "But let's change the subject as I'm not going to be able to eat if we keep talking about him."_

 _"Agreed," Darnley said with a smile at her before he talked about their upcoming exams._

* * *

"You had more?" Skye asked him as the man stopped speaking while looking at Julia who'd fallen asleep.

"Not really, just conversation which I thought would bore her," Darnley commented. "Think I can carry her over there?"

"Leave her here," Skye said.

"And you?" Darnley asked. "I'll take her," he said when she hesitated. He said goodnight to the investigator and took Julia over to her bed. He was careful setting her down and was relieved when she didn't wake up. As he tucked her in he was thankful she wasn't awake as he knew it wouldn't be the same for her as if it was her mother doing that. He smoothed back her hair and murmured, "Sweet dreams Julia," before he left the room and walked out to go to his room. He thought of Beckett then, hoping she was alright with Castle, both of them on their own.

* * *

Sitting down with Castle's journal in front of her Beckett held her robe closer around her as she looked at her husband first. After she had sat next to him for a while she'd changed into her pajamas and had prepared for bed before returning to him. She hesitated for a moment as she still stared at him and then gave up, setting down her pen and walking over to him, lying as best she could against his side. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder, listening to his breathing and his pulse before laying her hand on his chest. "When we go home I want to spend a lot of time doing just this with you," she told him. "Am I being sappy? Of course but I don't really care, I need you here Rick…"

Doing her best to fight the tears that had welled up in her eyes Beckett eventually shook herself before she moved away from him so she could sit up. She gently caressed his face with her fingertips a few times before she leaned down and tenderly kissed him on the lips. "I love you Rick," she whispered. She felt one of her tears fall and rapidly brushing it aside whispered in his ear, "I'll keep telling you so you know."

With that Beckett got off the bed and went back to the chair, looking at her watch she still had on to check the time. She began writing once she knew and was soon involved with what she wanted to tell her husband but could only do so in the journal.

 _9:14pm_

 _It's the same day my love but almost night and I'm almost going to bed, luckily it's next to you and I'll be able to keep an eye on you during the night. Since I last wrote I… I'm still trying to come to grips with this but it's painful to see the injuries you've sustained. I want to help you, but I can't and it's killing me. I want… I want you so badly still, but mainly because I want you to be well enough to share our bed again._

 _I remember now when I was taken by Dunn, how you told me you'd ended up dreaming of different moments in our lives together and I've started to recall too. I guess because I don't have to distract myself because our friends and family are here suffering too._

 _Do you remember our very first night together? Well, I guess that question's more rhetorical but what I'm talking about is when we had finished sharing our ecstasy with each other. You kissed me so tenderly that I was almost ready to pass out as it had been the perfect finishing touch to that first time. I think that; and you fully pleasuring me; helped me to realize that I wasn't going to be able to just let you go._

 _I'm smiling at that idea because I sound more than a little like you and how you wouldn't do that to me. And thinking of that I'm so relieved you did that, stayed around me and wouldn't let go. Now… now I won't let you go. The second you wake up I'll hold you and won't let go until our baby wants to join us_

Beckett couldn't help sobbing softly as her pen made a stray mark at her sudden rush of emotion mentioning the baby. She glanced up at her husband before she made up her mind and finished her entry before she got up again.

 _I'm not sure why I didn't do this before I started writing here but I'm going to go let you feel the baby, and do that more often so hopefully that will draw you back with us._

Standing up Beckett lay on the bed once more after taking off her robe and moved her husband's hand so it was pressed to her abdomen. She didn't say anything, instead just relaxed there until she heard a knock on the door and had to move herself to react to it.

"Sorry Ms. Beckett," the nurse said once he walked inside at her call to him.

"It's alright," she replied, getting up carefully before she put her robe back on. "Liam you said your name was?"

"It is ma'am," the nurse replied.

Beckett smiled slightly at his nervous tone and said, "You're aware of who we are."

"Yes," Liam replied, drawing some blood from Castle's arm. "I think everyone in the hospital is."

"Can I ask you something?" Beckett said, standing at the end of the bed.

"Okay," Liam replied, looking up at her in surprise.

"Is he going to be bathed at all?" Beckett said.

"Um… yes but I volunteered to do that," Liam said, looking a little embarrassed.

Studying him Beckett said, "Would I be allowed to do that instead?"

Glancing to the door Liam said, "If the door's closed, yes." He looked at Beckett and when she smiled slightly he said, "I'm…"

"I know," Beckett told him gently. "And I don't really care; my friends that are her with my family are gay as well."

"I didn't volunteer because-" Liam said slowly.

Holding up her hand Beckett told him, "I'm aware and I appreciate why you did but I'll be taking care of him."

"Yes ma'am," Liam replied, finishing what he needed to do. He was about to leave before he said, "I was sorry to hear about what happened to him."

"Thank you," Beckett murmured softly before watching him leave and close the door behind him. She turned back to her husband and got back on the bed, removing her robe before she did so, and she pressed against him tightly, wrapping his arm around her as she listened to him breathing again.

She wasn't sure how long she was there but finally Beckett moved and sat up, watching Castle closely. She noticed that his eyes were moving around again, and she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. She was tempted to lie down once more and sleep where she was but knew it wasn't going to be good for the baby or her back. So reluctantly she left him and climbed up on the other hospital bed, laying on her side so she would look at her husband in the dark.

"Do you remember," Beckett began though she knew she wouldn't be getting a response. "When we were here for Fourth of July after we conceived Eliza? How we went to the park with Julia on our own?" In the silence of the room her mind made up Castle's answer to her question. "We sat on the swings together watching her; since Julia wanted us to use them; and I remembered how we were doing that before when I was trying to have you come back to work with me after I was shot." She took a deep breath and then said, "That time though we were getting ready to get married." A smile spread across her face and she said slightly tearfully, "And adding to our family though we didn't know it yet."

Running her hand over her abdomen Beckett then said, "The baby still hasn't moved yet but… it might be waiting for you." She was about to speak again when she sat up and turned to the table Skye had placed next to her bed, reaching for her phone a second before it began to ring. "Julia?" she said, answering it without bothering to look at the screen.

"Mommy," the girl said with a sob. "I had a nightmare about you and Daddy."

"It's okay," Beckett said reassuringly. "It was just a nightmare."

"It was scary," Julia whispered. "I was in the car with you but then I was outside and the car was… messed up."

"We're fine sweetie," Beckett told her. "It was just a nightmare."

"You're with Daddy now right?" Julia asked.

"I'm on the other bed but I've been watching him," Beckett replied.

"Good," Julia said. She sighed and said, "I wish I could go over there with you."

"You should stay in your bed tonight sweetie," Beckett said gently. Something came to her and she asked, "Did someone tuck you in?"

"Yeah," Julia said after hesitating a moment. When her mother asked what was wrong she quickly told her about talking with Skye and Darnley before saying, "I think he tucked me in."

"I remember what he told you," Beckett said with a slight smile. "And what he didn't say is that I stayed with him that whole day."

"You were just talking?" Julia asked with a sleepy smile.

"Mostly but then I dragged him out to the nearest bookstore," Beckett replied.

"Tell me!" Julia whispered her exclamation.

Though she knew her daughter needed to sleep Beckett decided she could fall asleep to her speaking; it had happened before; so she said, "Alright but it's nothing very exciting though…"

"Mommy?" Julia asked worriedly.

"No, your daddy was mentioned a little bit," Beckett said, fighting back some tears that had welled up at her memory. "I'll tell you," she said before she began as she and Darnley were getting ready to leave his place.

* * *

 _"Are you looking for any books specifically?" Darnley asked his friend._

 _"No, I haven't been for a while," Beckett told him. "You don't want to go just to look."_

 _"Alright you convinced me," Darnley told her. "I'll go."_

 _Beckett laughed and they left together to go out to the street in front of his building before he hailed a cab. Six blocks later they were stepping out and she said, "After this we probably should pick up dinner."_

 _"You figure for us just talking most of the day we wouldn't be hungry yet," Darnley commented as they went inside the store. "But I agree, why don't we walk around after this? Better yet, let me treat you to_ Serendipity _." When she opened her mouth to speak he told her, "No protests, my treat and we're getting dessert."_

 _Giving a mock sigh Beckett said, "Alright I guess we can do that."_

 _"Of course we can," Darnley replied. "We have the course tomorrow so you're going to work it off."_

 _"Thank you," Beckett replied, shaking her head._

 _"Oh, there's that author you like; Castle," Darnley commented, nodding to a display they were coming up to. "Too bad you already have his book."_

 _"I don't think of it like that," Beckett said with a smile, turning from his picture. "I'll see you upstairs," she said as she knew he was going to go to the non-fiction books that were on the first floor. She went upstairs herself and walked around, looking at the different sections there before she stopped at a shelf where she'd first seen a book._

 _"Hey," Darnley said as he walked up to her. "Got something?"_

 _"You?" Beckett said with a smile._

 _"Some stuff on WWI," Darnley replied. "You tend to hear more about the second than the first. What about you?"_

 _"It's one of his earlier books," Beckett said simply as he'd taken the tome out of her hands. "I lost my copy back at Stanford."_

 _"How?" Darnley asked in surprise._

 _"I left it at the library and someone took it," Beckett said. "I tried to go back to it, but it was long gone."_

 _"Too bad," Darnley replied. "So anything else?"_

 _"I think I'm good," Beckett said before they went downstairs together so they could pay. When they left they split their cab ride and went into the restaurant, seated at their table after a short wait._

 _"I'm thinking of the usual," Darnley commented as they were looking at their menus._

 _"That's great but what did you want to talk about?" Beckett said, looking over at him across the table._

 _"How do you know?" Darnley said._

 _"I'm good like that," Beckett said jokingly with a shrug._

 _Waiting until after they'd ordered Darnley said, "I'm wondering about after graduation."_

 _"We always think about that," Beckett said. She then realized why he said that and she told him, "Do you think you'll go back to DC?"_

 _"I'm tempted," Darnley said honestly. "But for the moment I'll stay." They were both quiet for a little and he could tell she wasn't really satisfied with his answer since he'd said the same to her before. He was silent as they ordered; grateful for their waiter for that distraction; and he said, "I've been thinking of telling them."_

 _"That's up to you," Beckett reminded him._

 _"I know but I've told you already what they might do when I tell them," Darnley said._

 _"It sounds like you're too unsure," Beckett told him gently. "Maybe you should wait until you're less so."_

 _Darnley leaned back against the chair and said quietly, "Do you think that they would accept me?"_

 _Though she didn't want to say it Beckett knew that her friend needed an honest answer, so she said, "I don't think so. Not now at least. But you never know; they could change their minds along with society."_

 _With a nod Darnley said, "Thanks."_

 _Briefly shrugging her shoulders Beckett told him, "Friends will do that; talk to each other."_

 _"True but this is getting a little dark," Darnley told her. "Why don't we change the subject?" When she didn't say anything he asked her, "No?"_

 _"I'm waiting for you to," Beckett replied, trying not to laugh._

 _"Okay," Darnley replied with a nod before he decided to ask her about the book she'd bought earlier that day._


	12. Never Go Away (Part 2)

"That was it?" Julia asked with a yawn.

"I told you it wasn't anything special," Beckett answered. "And if you ask we did get dessert."

"Split a sundae," Darnley suddenly said.

"Patrick?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I could hear you talking," Darnley replied, smiling at Julia when she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare," Julia confessed.

"I thought that might happen," Darnley replied. "You, Kate?"

"I was trying to fall asleep right now," Beckett replied. "Can you tuck her in again?"

"Sure, night," Darnley told her.

"Night," Beckett said.

"Night Mommy, love you," Julia replied.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett said before she said goodnight to them both, knowing her friend would take care of her oldest.

Though she knew she needed to get some sleep herself Beckett couldn't help herself and she got up, walking over to Castle. Standing next to him she murmured gently, "Hopefully you can sense this in some way." She leaned down and gently brushed her lips to his, pulling away slightly soon after. She paused before she could get too far away from him and then leaned down again to kiss him a little harder. She knew she shouldn't feel surprised he didn't respond but it didn't make it any less heartbreaking.

To try and distract herself Beckett told him, "Julia's alright, she had a nightmare but I spoke to her and hopefully she'll be alright now." She couldn't stop herself and fixed the sheet and blanket over her husband though they didn't need it. "Goodnight my love," she whispered gently to him, pressing her lips to his forehead.

Making her way back to her bed Beckett climbed up onto it and then watched her husband while she lay down on her side once more. She bit her lower lip as she had remembered; somehow; what she'd written to her husband in her entry earlier about their first night together. She turned onto her back and closed her eyes, letting the memory wash over her to take her mind away from everything going on.

* * *

 _Feeling Castle's hands on her back push it before he took her lips again Beckett was tempted to lay back down. But he seemed to be set on touching her instead and he ran his hands all over her body until they were parting. Instead of saying anything she allowed him to lay her on the bed, breathing a little heavily as his eyes were intense in the sudden flash of lightning in the room. She watched him lean down to her before he reached her neck and she arched her head back, giving him better access to her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when he suddenly bit gently at her pulse. "Castle," she breathed out as his hand came up then to cup her breast._

 _Wanting to speak Castle held off as he lowered his head a little further until he'd come to her breasts. As he'd touched them already he was aware of their size but finally having her bare before him he could see them fully. They were perfect, he thought to himself, and he breathed out a little before he moved to her right breast, brushing his lips against her nipple as he was looking up at her at the same time. He was delighted in her heavy moan before he moved to repeat the same with the other and then used both his hands to run over her mounds._

 _Beckett was shocked to feel the rush of pleasure at a very simple touch and she cried out when his lips were on her skin just beneath her sternum. She was panting outright while he was trailing his lips down her skin until he reached the apex of her legs. She bit her lower lip as his lips pressed directly on it and she carefully parted her legs for him. The first touch of his lips directly to her sex and she was gasping for air, the shock of it almost overwhelming. "Castle…" she breathed out again._

 _Moving up then Castle kissed her on the lips gently, relieved when she responded instantly and caught his with her own. He held her tightly, trying not to react too heavily to her pressed against his chest, and fought with her tongue that he'd tangled around inside her mouth. He was shuddering at the taste of her, trying to stand it for a little longer as their hips were pressed flat together. He had no idea when he'd moved to lay directly on her but because she wasn't stopping him he didn't move._

 _When Castle pulled away from her Beckett leaned up enough to brush her lips against his and then lay back fully as he seemed to lose control on her. He was kissing all around her body, focusing at first on her breasts before he moved lower and returned to her sex. That time he was at her clit and she nearly screamed out his name though she managed to just moan it as she felt almost delirious from the pleasure that radiated like heat through her entire form. She reached down when he kissed and then licked at her, not knowing if she would be able to withstand him for very much longer as she wasn't used to a man making her feel that way._

 _Able to tell already that Beckett wasn't going to last Castle moved back up to her and kissed her deeply before he felt her legs were parted for him. He had no idea when she'd done that but as she drew him down to her he realized it didn't matter. And hard on the heels of that he came to the realization that they hadn't really been awkward with each other. That thought made him progress until he was poised to enter her, and he looked down into her eyes before he moved at the feel of her hands on his back, an unspoken message to him he knew that told him to begin._

 _Beckett was breathless, waiting until she could feel him sliding into her and making her nearly tremble before he was fully within her. She closed her eyes tightly at the sensation but finally she forced herself to look at him. She wanted to speak, to say his name, but before she could he was gently moving away from her. When he thrust back in her slowly and gently she was crying out, unable to hold herself back from that. At that point he set up a steady rhythm and she sighed in relief as it allowed her to join him. It was slow, gentle and she could feel the pleasure intense within her already. She couldn't help recalling her lovers in the past and the fact that she was experiencing far more with him though it was only momentary. It still made her wrap her arms and legs around him tightly and she nearly swore as he was brushing up against her clit. And when she came to realize he was doing that deliberately she made him kiss her, wanting more contact with him._

 _When they moved away from one another eventually Castle looked into her eyes intently, wanting to tell her he loved her but not wanting to push her with it yet. He knew he was lucky enough to have her in his bed and he intended to make sure she didn't regret coming to him. He leaned down and began to kiss at her neck, sucking it hungrily when she tilted her head back. He sucked at her pulse, noting how she reacted to him, pressing up against him and making him move down lower to her upper chest._

 _Beckett was lost as they continued to move and kiss one another, never losing their slow and very deliberate pace before she realized she was going to break. She broke their silence that she had no idea why they'd kept to and told him, "Castle… don't stop… please…" Her orgasm was strong, and she had only a moment to think, '_ I've never felt this before… without anything from me… _' and her ecstasy made her hungry for more._

 _Castle was very quick to follow her, and he was overjoyed to feel how intense they were though he couldn't focus on that for too long as he was lost to his pleasure. He kept moving as slowly as he could make his body do so until she was limp below him and he was following after a few more thrusts. He was kissing her before he could recover, just wanting their connection to linger for a little longer until finally they had to part. He didn't move away from her, staying with her until finally he lay at her side, relieved when she came to him quickly. As soon as she was in his arms he ran his hand over her hair before her lips came to his._

 _At first Beckett thought Castle was going to fall asleep right away; having had experience with that in the past; but he was soon speaking and startling her greatly._

 _"Okay?" Castle asked. When she looked at him he explained, "You're quiet."_

 _With a smile Beckett said, "What can I really say?"_

 _Castle leaned down and kissed her deeply, trying to pull her even closer to his body as he could feel his desire growing stronger already._

 _Beckett was a little startled to feel the same but she didn't stop him, kissing him back hard before they moved together. It startled her when they moved in sync without a word of discussion and she was straddling him as he sat up. "This-" she started to say._

 _"Will be great," Castle said simply. He was startled when she smiled and leaned down so she could kiss him before they slowly parted again. "Help me?"_

 _Nodding Beckett moved up slightly to allow him to get his length back inside of her and when she was down on her knees more comfortably he was sheathed fully inside of her. Crying out heavily as he held her tight to him she began to move, thrusting as hard as she could as something in that moment seemed to tell her they needed to be rough._

* * *

Beckett could feel tears rolling down her temples and to the pillow underneath her as she recalled their second time they'd made love. It had been hard and passionate, and they'd spent that time exploring each other and learning even more about one another. She could remember the way her husband; then just barely her boyfriend; took to touching her so intimately and without hesitation though she had been able to tell when he was careful not to push. She closed her eyes for a moment, her mind going to her orgasm that time and how she and Castle had been so close to each other in timing. It had made her delirious and that bout had taken the last of her strength, so she was sleeping shortly after with him.

When Beckett's mind went to the next morning before dawn when she and Castle had woken up at nearly the same time she couldn't help smiling for a moment. There had been no words again as they'd come together immediately before they proceeded to make love one more time before slipping into outright fucking each other. It had been her first time feeling her husband doing that to her and she had nearly passed out when they'd climaxed. But she always wondered why they hadn't really talked that night, only speaking the next morning and not for that long.

' _You made up for it the rest of the time you had off_ ,' her mind reminded herself. She sighed before she forced herself to sit up and dried off her skin and went to her husband, laying against his side once more and pressing close. "I never told you, we spoke so little at first I was afraid you were taking the chance to have just that night," she said. Reaching up and stroking at his face she told him, "I was relieved you wanted the same as I did."

The silence in the room was deafening and Beckett told him, "I have to tell you when you wake up how much that night meant to me. It wasn't just the pleasure it was the realization that you could do more for me and wanted to." Pressing her forehead to his jaw she said, "And every time we've made love after that I feel like I'm discovering it all over again… God that sounds so corny but it's true. I've never…"

Falling silent so she wouldn't start crying again Beckett moved away enough to look back into her husband's face and said, "Remember our honeymoon this summer? We spent the early morning of the second night in that bath, talking together about our baby." She closed her eyes and then said, "I was already pregnant then and we never knew."

Looking closely at her husband Beckett continued telling him, "I wanted this baby so badly the same as you, but I thought we wouldn't be so lucky. Remember what you told me?" She smiled briefly and told him, "I don't think I'll ever forget it."

* * *

 _"Stop," Beckett said laughingly. "You're going to splash the water all over the place."_

 _"I can clean it up no problem," Castle said though he stopped trying to tickle her as she'd asked. He held her back to him and murmured against the side of her head, "What are you thinking?"_

 _"Do you really think we can do this?" Beckett whispered._

 _Moving his hand to her abdomen; as he knew what she'd been talking about immediately; Castle said, "Don't doubt yourself my love. We love each other deeply and that's going to be the most important thing."_

 _"That and our…" Beckett started to say before she paused._

 _"Release? Is that too crude?" Castle said._

 _"It's vague enough," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "But if-"_

 _"Don't Kate," Castle said quickly as he knew what she was going to say. "Remember we talked about this already."_

 _"You're worried too," Beckett told him._

 _"Of course," Castle said easily. "You can't help it, but I think of our daughters now and I realize that even if we aren't successful we're lucky enough to have them. We have exactly what we want; another baby is just another gift to our love."_

 _Beckett couldn't help shivering in pleasure at the tone of her husband's voice and she told him, "I think that's part of why I love you."_

 _"I try," Castle said, smiling when she turned to him. They began to kiss tenderly, and he did his best to hold her tightly again until finally he needed to pull away to look into her eyes. "Are we done?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse as she looked incredible to him in that moment._

 _"Yes," Beckett said simply before she stood up. She knew her husband was watching her and she was relieved when he didn't say anything or move to get out so he could dry her and instead watched her. She could feel the burn of his gaze on her while she dried off herself, going as slowly as she could with her towel since she knew it would drive him crazy. "I'll be waiting," she called to him._

 _Breathing through his clenched teeth Castle tried not to go so fast that he would slip and fall though it was difficult knowing what was waiting for him in the bedroom. But he made sure he dried himself off fully until he could walk out to find his wife wearing his robe, standing at the windows opposite the bed. "How'd you do that?" he asked her._

 _"You were distracted," Beckett said, knowing he was talking about how she'd managed to get his robe out without him knowing._

 _"I have to say I was; what?" Castle asked once he'd reached her and saw that her gaze was down his body. He looked down with her and said, "I'd pose like a super hero here, but you might think I was too cocky."_

 _Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "Any thoughts?"_

 _"Maybe," Castle replied before he literally tore open his robe on her and then off. Before she could react to that he literally swept her off her feet and said, "I always wanted to do that like that."_

 _"Good for you," Beckett said before he set her down in front of the desk. "Thank you," she told him before his robe was draped over it. "You-" she started to say before he was crushing her lips with his own. She had no idea how long they were doing that before she was picked up and only when they parted she smiled and said, "Fuck me lover."_

 _Nodding his head rapidly Castle kissed her deeply before he said, "Not yet though." When she glared at him he brushed his lips to hers and told her, "I'll make it worth it though."_

 _"I hope so," Beckett replied before she waited for him to move._

 _Moving down so he could reach her breasts Castle paused and then looked up at his wife before he turned to the chair that was to the side, pulling it over. Sitting down he found he could reach her chest and he soon latched onto her right nipple, laving his tongue over it and around it before he moved away. "Sorry, I didn't want to really go crazy," he explained._

 _"That wasn't crazy," Beckett said, breathing a little hard at how it felt after his stimulation, brief as it was. "But you should probably continue you know."_

 _Castle wanted to comment on that, but he decided that she was right, so he instead looked her over to decide what exactly he wanted to do next to her. He stood up and he leaned down, kissing her hard on the lips for as long as he could until they needed to breathe. He was about to kiss her again when she stopped him, and he looked at her in surprise before she was speaking._

 _"Can I make a suggestion?" Beckett asked him._

 _"Of course," Castle said immediately. He was startled when she made him stand up, but he soon had his explanation when she took his hand and placed it in between her legs. "Okay," he told her with a smile._

 _When she grasped his erection, Beckett tried not to smile herself when her husband staggered against her slightly. "You're not going to start?" she asked him in mock innocence._

 _"What if I-" Castle started to say._

 _"Don't worry," Beckett said, leaning up and kissing at his jaw. "I'll take care of you."_

 _Though he knew she would Castle couldn't help but wonder what exactly she would do. But as she began to move her hand over him he couldn't think that over for very long before he was reaching for her. Moving his fingers against her clit he watched her cry out and jerk against him before she recovered. They reached a rhythm together though they were soon kissing, and he was doing the best he could to respond to her before they parted. He pressed his forehead against hers and said, "Do you want to take this all the way through?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett replied. When her husband looked at her she said simply, "We know what to do to start again."_

 _Though he wanted to protest Castle knew she was right, so he merely leaned down and kissed her as hard as he could before they began to stimulate each other a little faster. He was breathing hard eventually, and he moved his hand lower to gently slip his first two fingers inside of her, watching her closely to see her reaction more clearly._

 _With her free hand Beckett was holding onto her husband as tightly as she could, her nails digging into his skin. When he leaned over to her neck she allowed him to spend some time there before she was reaching for his shoulder, gently pushing him back. "I'm going to… come," she panted heavily as she tried not to grind her teeth together since she was trying to withstand things for just a little longer._

 _"Then do it," Castle grunted as her rhythm around his length was breaking up though it was no less pleasurable. Although it was a bit of a struggle he reached up with his thumb and traced it around her clit. When she let him go he wasn't surprised at all and instead just watched her gripping the edge of the desk as she was obviously struggling with her pleasure. He slowed down a little until finally he felt her snap as her body tensed up fully in front of him and he leaned down, taking her lips with his own while he felt her thrusting against his hand._

 _The second she had calmed down Beckett had her hand wrapped around him again and was moving it rapidly. She had a brief thought of moving hard but decided to hold off. Instead she just watched her husband as he was thrusting against her that time and she caressed the back of his shoulder with her free hand until he was calling her name. She looked on while he spent himself, reaching up a little higher to the back of his neck to caress that as well. When he had finished she wasn't surprised when he swore heavily and then left her to go over to the bathroom. "I don't mind," she called after him._

 _"I know but I can't help minding," Castle told her as he returned with a wet washcloth. "It seems disrespectful to you," he said while he was cleaning off her body._

 _Beckett reached for his cheek to cup her hand over it and she told him seriously, "I don't take it like that."_

 _"Please tell me you find it arousing," Castle said a little desperately._

 _Leaning up slightly so she could do so Beckett brushed her lips against her husband's and told him, "I do but I'm not ready just yet."_

 _"Do you want to stay here?" Castle asked her. He was a little disappointed when she shook her head, but he let her get off the desk before she turned away from him. "But you're not ready," he said in surprise._

 _"No but you could-" Beckett started to say. She nearly let out a gasp when her husband spun her around to him and she had no chance to ask him what he wanted to do as he crushed his lips to hers. As they kissed deeply she nearly fell back as he made her go over to the wall next to the desk but since he was holding her she had his support to stop her from doing that. She moaned deeply as he went to her neck, literally attacking it before he went further. She nearly whimpered when he brushed his lips across the tops of her breasts and as he stood up again she said, "I could sit on the desk for this."_

 _"We'll move over there soon enough," Castle told her huskily before he reached for her mounds. He cupped them tenderly before he kissed at them and then pulled away so he could see her expression._

 _"Yes, I'll be ready if you keep doing that," Beckett said, getting her breath back before he was leaning down again and kissing her once more. She wanted to tell him to hurry up but decided she would let him go at his own pace before he was pulling her slightly away from the wall._

 _Castle moved down to his wife's lips before they were hungrily kissing each other, tangling their tongues together for some time. When they very slowly pulled away he said, "Maybe you were right about the desk."_

 _With a smile Beckett took his hand and pulled him to it before she got up on it with his help. As soon as she was set she pulled him to her and they were kissing once more hungrily. She could feel her pulse racing when they had finally parted telling him, "I hope I didn't scratch you."_

 _"You didn't but… thank you for trying," Castle told her seriously before she laughed softly. He kissed her again, rapidly that time, and when he moved away she sat on the desk and he took her right breast with his mouth, suckling at her nipple. He felt her crying out heavily in response before her arms wrapped around him. He groaned against her slightly before he moved away from her and nuzzled her breast with his nose. He went back to taking her with his mouth and did that with each mound for some time before he pulled away. "So…" he began._

 _Though she was a little shaken by how much pleasure he'd given her Beckett managed to recover and she slid down so she could turn around. Her legs were quickly spread but instead of feeling her husband trying to enter her she felt his hand in between. She gasped out in shock when he carefully fingered her clit and she groaned out to him, "I don't want to come like that."_

 _Though he wanted to ask; jokingly; if she was sure Castle kissed the back of her left shoulder before he moved until he could slide inside of her. He hissed in joy at the feel of them coming together until finally they were fully coupled. "You're…" he started to say._

 _"I told you you knew what to do," Beckett breathed out. She was clutching at the desk as he started to thrust, and she pushed the robe to get it out of her way. Once she was steady she thrust back against him, able to use her hands and feet for leverage. Since they were moving so hard together the desk was rocking against the wall it was up against. The sound, paired with their hips slapping together, added to her body's stimulation and she cried out when her husband's hands slid up around from her waist to her breasts. He gently squeezed them, and she moved hard back against him before she was bringing her hands closer together. He soon started to play with her nipples with his fingers and she closed her eyes tightly, knowing she wasn't going to last. Before she could warn him about that though he was stopping, and she pulled the robe back over before turning._

 _Castle was relieved when his wife didn't wait for him to move and he helped her up onto the desk before he entered her again. They were both groaning out in joy at the sensation before he went back to the pace he'd had before. That time he had his wife's arms and legs wrapped around him tightly and he relished it, reaching down to her ass so he could cup it firmly and move her though she was already doing so. With them pressed so closely together he could kiss her and he did so passionately while her fingers were raking through his scalp._

 _Beckett tried not to groan in disappointment when her husband slowed down but when he whispered to her in Irish she realized what he wanted to do. So she leaned back on her hands and watched him as he carefully fingered her clit. She couldn't see much and even less so when her eyes closed almost instantly in reaction to the feeling of shocks shooting through her entire body at his touch. She tried to thrust against him, but he had her stay still as he was continuing until finally he was moving his hand away. She was startled when; his first rough thrust against her; he slipped out of her and she couldn't help the sharp cry of his name that seemed to burst from her lips while he slid against her clit. "Wait," she told him calmly before she took him in hand to help him out._

 _Gritting his teeth tightly Castle tried not to stop his wife from pulling him gently to her but soon after she was letting him go and he was slipping inside of her once more. "I'm not going to stop," he told her as he paused once they were fully coupled._

 _"I don't want you to," Beckett reassured him before he thrust. She had her arms and legs back around him almost instantly and she moaned as he was getting deep within her again. She hoped that they would last for a little bit longer, but she soon realized he was stopping. "You-" she started to say before he kissed her hungrily._

 _Castle let that last for as long as possible before he moved away and then slid out of her once more. Before she could protest too much he picked her up yet again and laid her down on the bed before getting on top of her. He kissed her before he moved down to her breasts, sucking at them both vigorously in the way he knew she loved until he pulled away and stared down at her. She was panting heavily, her eyes closed and her nipples were slightly discolored form the force of his mouth. Shuddering inwardly at how gorgeous she was he told her, "_ I adore you _Kate," in Irish._

 _"_ So do I _," Beckett told him. "_ Fuck me, please _Rick." She was relieved when he nodded his head and entered her yet again which compelled her to say, "Don't leave me again."_

 _"But… okay," Castle replied. When his wife narrowed her eyes at him he told her, "I'm not going to, but you owe me for that."_

 _"I owe you nothing," Beckett said firmly. She then smiled and wrapped her legs up around his waist before her arms went about his neck. He started to move, and she gasped when she realized he was doing so slowly. She wanted to protest but realized quickly what he was doing, and she instead took his lips as they descended on her own._

 _Keeping that kiss as slow as possible Castle wanted to match it to his rhythm before he began to speed up. But he was careful not to go too quickly since he wanted to linger as much as possible. He parted from their second kiss a short while later and then murmured, "You're perfect you know."_

 _Since she was at the same time trying to handle his slight increase in speed Beckett couldn't reply for a moment before she said, "Then you should know… I feel the same way about you," letting out a breathy laugh at the same time. She pushed slightly on the back of his head until he'd come down to her and as they were kissing yet again she ran her fingers through his hair. After they'd parted she slid her right leg up higher against his side and hissed as he sped up yet again. "Wh-what would you do if I came right now?" she asked him._

 _Castle slowed down immediately instead of replying to what she'd said and as she groaned in obvious annoyance he told her, "You don't want this to end yet do you?"_

 _Breathing out as he sped up again Beckett told him, "No but… we can do more tomorrow."_

 _"Yeah," Castle said before he began to thrust even faster than he was before. He closed his eyes tightly in the immediate delight he had since the friction was building up between them. He moved even harder and could feel his muscles aching with the effort; even with that he didn't slow down enough to get comfortable, just wanting to get her off since he could tell she wanted it badly._

 _Beckett tried her best to speak but couldn't as she was trying her best to continue to move with him so they could meet a little more uniformly. But it was becoming next to impossible and she was glad she could hold onto him since it allowed her to continue to move. Her back was arching as her nails dragged over his skin and she took the opportunity to feel the way his muscles were working furiously there. "Rick…" she managed to say before finally she was arching her back roughly and crying out his name again in joy. Her orgasm was rough and hard running through her from head to toe and the ecstasy was making it hard for her to really focus. She had no idea how long she just felt; still chanting her husband's name; her body throbbing noticing her husband's joining her and their friction still going strong. It lessened slightly when she stopped, and she breathed heavily as she continued to hold him against her until he gave one last, desperate she could feel, thrust._

 _Slumped against his wife as his throat felt hoarse from how he'd been calling her name repeatedly Castle took a little longer before he could move until he did so carefully. Moving away he said, "I hope that was good for you because it sure as hell was for me."_

 _Beckett laughed softly and said, "Me too but you don't need to move…" She sighed as he still did so and she told him, "Thank you."_

 _"I'll thank myself too," Castle said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around her. When she slapped his chest lightly he laughed before he pressed his lips to her forehead and murmured to her, "I was happy to do everything love, believe me."_

 _"Oh, I do," Beckett said. "You don't need to worry." She watched him get up and asked him, what're you doing?"_

 _"I'm a little thirsty and I'm sure you are too," Castle said, going to where there were glasses and a water bottle. He went back to his wife and gave her the glass he'd filled so she could drink first._

 _With a thank you Beckett sipped a few times and handed over the glass before she said, "Get back onto the bed."_

 _"Right away," Castle replied with a smile before he hurriedly set the glass aside and got back on, wrapping his arms around her tightly so he could hold her close against him._

 _They were quiet for a while and when she felt him stroking her shoulder gently she said softly to him, "I don't like doubting myself."_

 _"No, it's understandable," Castle replied swiftly. "We're trying our best with something we don't know how it will turn out. But you have to keep positive love," he said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm trying."_

 _"You have doubts too?" Beckett asked, tilting her head up so she could look at him. "You should have less than me; you know you're okay to conceive."_

 _"That doesn't mean I'm going to assume everything is set," Castle said. "Until we know I'm going to hope we have the same luck we did with Eliza."_

 _Beckett laughed softly before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his jaw before something came to mind then. "Rick what if we…" she began._

 _Though he wanted to tell her not to think like that Castle knew it wasn't what she was asking, and he said, "Then we have three wonderful children and we'll love them like we've been doing. But I should tell you I've foreseen four children for us."_

 _"Oh really?" Beckett asked laughingly._

 _"Really," Castle said simply before he kissed her deeply. "Just something in me."_

 _"I hope you're right," Beckett said._

 _"Trust me Kate," Castle told her as they were looking at each other. He kissed her deeply and they became involved for some time with each other before they were panting against each other's lips. "I love you," he told her seriously._

 _"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a smile before he was leaning his head down to her once more and they kissed yet again._

* * *

"You were right love," Beckett said softly to him. "We are going to have four children. I'm repeating this to you so you remember what you need to come back for." She was sitting up on the bed and she reached for his hand, holding it against her stomach and pressing it there. She stared at him and frowned slightly when she saw his eyes were moving yet again. She had to wonder how deeply he was in his coma if that was continuing to happen, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to figure that out until he woke up.

With a sigh Beckett leaned over and pressed her lips against him for a while before she finally pulled away. "I love you," she whispered after cupping his cheek firmly. She got off the bed and walked over to the other before she paused, watching her husband for a little longer before she got up onto it. She sat on the side for a little while longer, just keeping her eyes on him, before exhaustion hit her. "I'll sleep now my love but I'm going to say it again Rick; I hope you can see me wherever you are right now and know that I'm here."

With that said Beckett laid down on her side, wanting to keep him in sight before she slowly closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly that night but it was an uneasy rest, unable to forget how much she wanted her husband back with her and their family before more time passed.


	13. I Just Had To Fall

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Very pleased reading the feedback I got for the last chapter so let me get right to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Great that you like how Skye and Darnley are there for them as I figured they would be the best for that. And not surprised you said always with the second half of the chapter),

Mb (Really nice to see you thought it was a fantastic update. And I'm pleased to read that you love the way I wove in the backstory of Darnley and Beckett from their time at the academy, had fun writing that actually. And though it's a bit sad to say I'm glad that you can feel Beckett's anguish and determination to get Castle to come back to her and their family too, since I did want to convey that of course. I wasn't surprised to see you mention your heard is heavy for all of them waiting for Castle to show signs that he's improving and emerging from his coma too. I wasn't surprised either that you're feeling for Julia. But I do have to admit your thinking that maybe her subconscious is recalling the trauma of losing her birth mother, so she's scared of maybe losing Castle. But I did love your comment that Beckett and Castle are her mom and dad in every sense of the word as well as love, as you said what counts as I feel the exact same way. Very nice to see that it amazes you have I have all the characters come to life and also fit seamlessly into the Castle universe. I think the fact that I keep watching the show still definitely pays off! And I don't think you were rambling, there was a lot going on in the chapter. Great that you thought it was fantastic too! And with the second half I'm glad you thought it was amazing and brilliant as well as beautifully written. I'm so happy that you think I write some of the best love scenes between Castle and Beckett. And nice to read that you think they're not only got but also sensual and so loving between them as I couldn't write them any other way. So glad that you think with my writing you can feel the complete love that flows between them since I do want to convey that. And I'm very glad that you think I show that being married doesn't mean you would stop being passionate and adventurous. With the way Castle and Beckett are I'd never see them stopping just from the build up to the point where they got together. So yep, Castle and Beckett would never be boring, hard to see that happening too! And of course I'm happy that you think I show them having the same fierce love for their children, family and friends, I do feel they'd be that way with them too. And the remarkable was very nice to read! You're very welcome for sharing my words with you and the others readers, I'm glad to do it! And yep, definitely Caskett and family always forever!),

MsNYC (I'm glad that everything's clear now for us both but yeah, they're one in the same. And I wasn't surprised to see your comment on the flashbacks, I do know that you enjoy them so nice to see there was no exception in the last chapter! I'm not surprised either that you're glad that Julia can turn to Skye and Darnley since she's so sad. And I got what you meant about her being a bit more like Beckett in the fact that she doesn't want to ask for help though so she'll still be strong, but she'll show she's vulnerable so someone will offer help and accept it. It's a good point and definitely goes with how Beckett is. And I'm pleased that you think I write with such taste and never vulgar in the love scenes in the love scenes. To be honest I can't really see things with Beckett going to vulgarity, especially since it's Castle that's being with her intimately. But I'm glad that makes it a great read with all love and passion since that's definitely what I am for. So great to see you thought it was great writing as usual!) and

vetgirlmx (Great that you thought it was another really good chapter! And I'm glad to see that you loved that with this last chapter things stayed in Beckett's head for the most part. You're right though, it would be a startling contrast after the other chapters. Not surprised that you think it's sadder but you're right with Castle not aware he's not worried or scared like the others in his family are. I was glad to see I could surprise you with Patrick telling Julia the story, though it was the start of the story, lol, I had to have Beckett tell it as well. But yeah, I wasn't surprised you caught the complete switch of roles in these circumstances plus there's the world going on inside Castle's head. So I am very pleased you're enjoying it a lot since I was hoping for that for my readers! And so glad you really want to see what happens next and now you can!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I've Found a New Baby_ by Jack Palmer and Spencer Williams, from the year 1926.

I Just Had To Fall

December 10th, 1926  
Blue Bay Club  
San Francisco, California

"So where exactly did you get that name?" a voice said at the doorway to the office.

"What name?" Rick said in surprise as he looked up.

"Old Man," Kate said, walking inside and setting down a mug in front of him on the desk.

"That was my division, on our way through France," Rick said. "We were at an old monastery with some Latin on the walls and I had to use these to read them."

"Did you mind it?" Kate said as she sat across from him.

"No, I do look like an old man with these on," Rick replied before he set down his pen. "Thank you," he said while bringing the mug up to his lips.

"You're welcome," Kate said. "How's everything going?"

"Nothing to see in the accounts," Rick answered, taking off his spectacles. "Everything was steady with your brother but that's how Junior was of course."

"Of course. So, what are you doing now? The names?" Kate asked.

"Absolutely," Rick said before he closed his notepad he had in front of him. "It's slow going and these were the easiest I could get."

"Now what?" Kate asked.

Getting his pocket watch Rick saw the time and said with a frown, "I should get you home."

"Are you going to stop at your apartment for clothes?" Kate asked as she stood up.

"Afraid not, if I can't move in at Julia's request I can't stay the night," Rick replied. "Whole neighborhood might think you're loose which I don't want to have happen."

"And our safety?" Kate asked.

"Yours," Rick replied easily. "And I called Patrick; he's got a gun and can keep watch on you all."

"And I can do the same," Kate told him simply.

"Of course, but you should get some rest," Rick said. "You have the keys here?"

"Yes," Kate said, tossing them to him.

"I'll keep these on me," Rick told her as she helped him clean up the desk.

"Won't you be in danger?" Kate said in concern.

"I'll be alright, Mrs. Finkleman's dog is better than an alarm clock alerting to strange birds," Rick replied before they stepped out. He locked up the office before he said, "I wonder how long before you open up the club again."

"Hopefully not too long," Kate replied. "Stay for dinner," she then told him.

Though at first he was going to say no Rick finally nodded before he said, "I need your phone."

"Of course," Kate said as she put on her coat with his help.

"Anything while you waited?" Rick asked when he got his own coat on.

"No, the place was like the desert," Kate answered as they stepped out and went over to the Tin Lizzie that was his. "She still looks good."

"I don't drive too much so she's no jalopy," Rick said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"You treat her like she was your moll," Kate said jokingly before he could close the door.

"She's not a doll," Rick said.

"You ever think anyone is?" Kate asked.

Rick didn't answer that, merely took the crank to the front of the car to wind it up before he started. It had been difficult working in Junior's office as he'd used to spend time with him and Kate there in the past. And when their father had been alive it had been a place to spy on the main room at dinners, all of them talking about wearing glad rags too and dancing the night away. As he sat in the driver's seat he glanced at Kate and said, "Good?"

"Yes," Kate told him, watching him. "Everything swell?"

With a nod Rick drove down the street until he could turn around and get back north to the city. It took him a little longer to make his way towards Alamo Square and the O'Brien home where he and Kate saw that Patrick and another man were waiting. "Who's that egg?" he asked, able to tell the man was one by his suit.

"I don't… no," Kate started to say before she breathed out.

"What?" Rick asked. But before she could answer he was stopping and she was getting out to hurry to the man.

"Rosie!" Kate whispered.

"Hush," Rose said with a slight smile before she clamped the long cigarette holder between her teeth. "What do you think? All dolled up and nowhere to go," she told her twin and Rick, wearing a men's suit with her bobbed hair slicked back.

"Why are you wearing that?" Rick asked when he was close enough to do that.

"For protection, Patrick said he was on guard duty so I volunteered to set up the ruse there's more than one man," Rose said.

"Has Ma seen this?" Kate said with a sigh as they walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Oh aye, her and Julia," Rose replied. "Julia loves it and wants one of her own."

"Should get her play trousers," Rick muttered. They were walking inside and before she could reply to him Julia and Johanna were both leaving the kitchen, the former running to her mother and crying out to her as she went.

"Ma," Julia said when she finally reached her and hugged her mother as tightly as she could. "Are you staying home Ma?"

"I am," Kate said. "But tomorrow I'll have to run around again." She then turned to Rick and told him, "You can use the phone."

"You'll be stayin' for dinner Rick?" Johanna asked him.

"Of course," he replied with a nod. Rick waited for them to leave before he went over to the phone in the corner of the entry. Dialing the number of the phone he and Brad shared he waited for his partner to answer, hoping he might have gotten something.

"Dunham," Brad said once he'd picked up.

"It's Rick," he replied. "I've got nothing from the office."

"Told you," Brad said. "I got a few names though, from the license for the joint."

"Isn't it in O'Brien Sr.'s name?" Rick asked in surprise.

"It is but he had an investor," Brad replied. "The name is attached with some of the paperwork. Edward Burrell." When his partner didn't say anything he then said, "You didn't know about that?"

"I wasn't involved in getting the license," Rick said. "I had no idea he had investors… but Burrell can't be involved still can he?"

"No, I dug in a little deeper and it says Mr. O'Brien paid him off about… a year later," Brad replied.

"He still runs that joint on Union Square right?" Rick asked.

"I've heard it was a juice joint," Brad replied.

"Me too, we have to get in to talk to him," Rick said.

"You think he might be in on it?" Brad asked.

"Yes, a year after the club started was when it got to be successful," Rick said, looking up and seeing that Kate was standing near him. He wondered when exactly she'd gotten there before he watched her writing on a pad of paper next to the phone console. "I think we should take an easy approach," he said after reading her message.

"How so?" Brad asked.

"I take Kate-" Rick began.

"You know you can't, she's a civilian," Brad interrupted immediately.

"Have you told the boss man?" Rick asked.

"No, but what if he finds out?" Brad replied.

"He won't, I'm not taking her into the station," Rick said wryly. "So, we'll take a walk around Union Square; Burrell won't know me."

"But he knows her," Brad replied.

"Does he?" Rick said, looking over at Kate. When she shook her head he quickly told his partner, "He doesn't, as far as he knows I'm with my girl looking to see the night life of the city."

"You're playing with fire," Brad said after thinking that over for a moment. He then lowered his voice; as he knew the woman was likely there with his partner and told him, "Not just with Burrell."

"We'll be jake," Rick said firmly. "Meet us at the place two blocks over."

" _Walter's_?" Brad asked since they would have breakfast there sometimes before going into work.

" _Walter's_ ," Rick echoed. "Know if he's there in the mornings?"

"I talked to… Benny," Brad replied. "From the juice joint squad and he says they've seen him every morning except for Sundays at eight."

"Sundays?" Rick asked.

"He keeps the Sabbath," Brad said sardonically.

Making a slight sound of derision in response Rick said, "Alright, let's meet at _Walter's_ for-" He stopped when he felt Kate squeezing his arm and he glanced at her before he said, "Meet at _Walter's_ at eight fifteen; give Burrell a chance to settle down to his work before we go in."

"Okay see you there," Brad replied.

Hanging up Rick asked, "Your ma?"

"She said you should come over to breakfast too," Kate said simply as she moved out of the way for him as he stood. "I told her I was helping you tomorrow." She glanced at the phone and told him, "Thank you."

"It's best you come with me," Rick replied. "You know this world better than I do."

"He's never come to the club," Kate said as she knew what he meant. "We're rivals of course, and we have a better collection than he does."

"Pre the 18th?" Rick asked.

"That Da wasn't sure of," Kate said slowly. "He passed shortly after that came about and of course he knew Burrell, but he only spoke about him as an acquaintance."

"I don't know," Rick said, stopping her before they could go over to the kitchen through the dining room. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you Kate, you-"

"I have to show you my gun again?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Then at least let me lead, I just worry about him recognizing you," Rick replied.

"Hey, you two," Rose said, walking over to them. "How are things?"

"Nothing doing," Kate said. "But do you remember Da talking about Eddie Burrell?"

"Fast Eddie? I remember hearing his name all around the hotel," Rose said. She then said to Rick; who was looking at her questioningly; "When you were in Europe I worked at the St. Westin, he would come in to the restaurant there and he had the bodyguard, the floozy and the money to throw around. Of course, he wasn't quite ready to open that club yet."

"Close enough," Rick said. "Were they friends?"

"Oh no, rivals I'm sure Katie told you," Rose said.

Nodding Rick reached out and stopped the women before he said, "How's Patrick?"

"Hurting," Rose replied with a sigh. "We were only back and he was going to be made a partner…"

"What?" Kate asked in surprise as Rick was looking at her twin the same way as well.

"Junior never told you," Rose stated instead of asking. She sighed again and said, "He wanted to but just for now."

"For now?" Rick and Kate said at the same time.

"He wasn't going to stay with the club forever," Rose said.

"He had just changed his will," Patrick said, walking over to them. "And he gave it to me for safe keeping."

"Where is it?" Rick asked.

"In my bank," Patrick replied. "I can get it on Monday."

"You're not going to try and get it now?" Kate asked, looking at him. When he just shook his head she said, "You want to lure them out."

"That's a hope but whether or not we'll see anything come from that…" Rick began before he trailed off.

"I forgot to tell you, your ma is calling us over to help her out," Patrick replied.

" _How has she been doing_?" Kate asked her twin in Irish.

" _As well as you can expect;_ Julia _is helping her I think_ ," Rose replied.

" _Good_ ," Kate said before they reached the kitchen where their mother was.

Johanna had all of them taking things out to the table, even Julia, and once they had gathered around it she led them in a short prayer in Irish.

Since he'd leaned the language being raised by the family Rick understood the prayer and he wasn't surprised about the mention of Junior. As they were passing around the plates he glanced at Kate, wondering if any of them should say anything before Rose was doing so.

"Why don't you tell your ma about what we did today?" the woman said, still wearing her suit though she'd taken the blazer off.

"We went to see the water," Julia said with a small smile. "And the planes."

"You went over by Crissy Field?" Rick asked.

"Of course, that's where she always goes," Patrick commented.

"I've got some good news," Rose said slowly as her husband was looking at her pointedly. "Talked to someone there and they're willing to give me lessons."

"Rose O'B-" Johanna said when she heard that, her Irish accent a little thicker in her distress.

"Nothing very big Ma," Rose said quickly to interrupt her. "I know you're scared something might happen, but I want to keep going." She grew somber and said, "Junior would want me to."

The entire table was quiet until Patrick sniffed loudly before his wife set her hand on his shoulder. He waved his hand before he told his mother in law, "I'll be with her each lesson, watch and see she's safe."

"Bless you for that Patrick," Johanna said with a sigh. "There must be more you saw Julia."

As the little girl spoke of the water, Golden Gate, the ships going through it and the airplanes they'd watched Rick could feel the slight pressure on his forehead. He waited, eager to see what that vision would be that time though he hoped no one around the table would be able to see him experiencing it.

 _"Good evening," Castle said with a smile as he stepped into his girlfriend's apartment. "Where's-" he began to say softly as he realized that someone was missing._

 _"She went into my office," Beckett said, turning with him to look over at it. "Sweetie I told you it was just Castle and it is."_

 _"Hey Julia," he said with a smile as the little girl slowly came out into view. "I haven't seen you for a while, how are you?"_

 _"Good," Julia said softly before she rushed out to her mother._

 _"I should have come sooner," Castle told her apologetically._

 _"It's okay, we needed some time," Beckett said gently._

 _Nodding, as he'd had to finish his book and hadn't seen the two for almost two weeks once July had begun, Castle said, "You're sure it's okay I'm here?"_

 _"You can," Julia said, startling him. She buried her face into her mother's side when he looked at her and she moved her head enough, so she could say, "Mommy wants you to stay."_

 _"She's right, I do," Beckett said with a smile. "Dinner should be ready soon."_

 _"I can smell it; did you make it?" Castle asked, looking at Julia._

 _"Tacos," the little girl said, looking at him a little more._

 _"That sounds great," Castle told her with a nod._

 _"And," Beckett prompted her daughter._

 _"Nachos," Julia added. "I helped make those, Mommy made the tacos."_

 _"Then I'm really looking forward to this," Castle told her._

 _"Sweetie," Beckett told her daughter. "Do you think you can take Castle over there to sit while we wait for everything to be ready?"_

 _"Wait, if you're having tacos why is that in the oven?" Castle asked._

 _"You'll see," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as her daughter was giggling hard._

 _"Well, want to show me what you got to color while you waited?" Castle asked as his girlfriend went over to the kitchen._

 _"Kay," Julia said shyly, walking quickly to the coffee table where she had been coloring with her mother before he'd arrived._

 _"Oh, cool I thought you had coloring books but this is just a little bit better," Castle told her as he sat on the couch._

 _"Why?" Julia asked interestedly._

 _"Because you get to use your imagination doing this," Castle said, reaching over and picking up her picture. "Did you finish up with this?"_

 _Nodding her head Julia asked shyly, "Do you like it?"_

 _"I think it's fantastic," Castle said, exaggerating the last word to make her laugh which she did. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"_

 _"Kay," Julia nodded. "That's the tower at Coney Island and these are the rides."_

 _"Oh yeah you did a great job with the tower," Castle replied. "I can almost see the parachutes about to drop."_

 _"Mommy said they don't do that," Julia replied._

 _"But they could in your picture," Castle said._

 _"How?" Julia asked._

 _"Just draw with a little red and they're there," Castle told her._

 _Julia nodded and then picked up her red crayon and once the picture was back on the table she colored in red around the red tower she'd colored. "Is that good?" she asked him though she wasn't looking up at him._

 _"Yeah you better show your mom that way she can see your perfect picture," Castle replied._

 _"I'm here," Beckett said, walking up to them with a smile. "Did you finish?"_

 _"I did now," Julia replied, turning it around and holding it up for her mother to see._

 _"Very nice," Beckett said. "You did a great job with it, so much so I think we should hang it up."_

 _"Yeah?" Julia said hopefully. When her mother nodded she jumped up and walked with her to the kitchen, not seeing that Castle was coming after them._

 _"Help me sweetie," Beckett said as they placed the picture under a magnet on the right door._

 _"It brightens up the room," Castle commented, smiling as Julia looked back at him. "After dinner mind if we color?"_

 _"I think we should," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter when she looked up at her._

 _"It smells good Mommy," Julia then said after thanking her mother, hugging her tightly._

 _"It also smells like it's done," Castle said, looking at what was on the counter._

 _"Help us set the table Castle," Beckett told him before she handed him some plates._

 _"Is this the big surprise?" Castle said as his girlfriend was dishing out the first of the entrees which were nachos with each chip covered with cheese and other toppings._

 _"No, that one," Julia said with a smile at her mother._

 _"Wait until we get everything out on the dishes to start eating," Beckett told her as she knew what she wanted to do._

 _"Kay," Julia said before she straightened up as her mother cut into what was in the pan that she'd pointed out then._

 _"Taco lasagna," Beckett told her boyfriend._

 _"Nice, who came up with that?" Castle asked as he took his plate back from her._

 _"I was looking around online," Beckett replied. "I need to get dishes now."_

 _"You do," Castle said, smiling at her as she sat down. He glanced at her daughter and said, "You don't want to eat now?"_

 _"I think she wants you to try it out first," Beckett said._

 _"Ah, okay I'll gladly be the guinea pig," Castle replied as he was cutting off a piece with his fork. He ate it and after he'd swallowed nodded saying, "Very nice."_

 _"Mommy made it," Julia whispered shyly._

 _"It is good," Castle said._

 _"Thank you," Beckett replied. "Go ahead and eat sweetie we know Castle's going to himself."_

 _"I've already started," Castle replied as he finished one of the nacho chips._

 _Julia began to eat, and she watched her mother and Castle speaking together about work before she tried to step off her chair. "But Mommy-" she started to say when her mother gently grabbed her arm._

 _"You didn't finish your nachos," Beckett told her gently but firmly. She picked her daughter up and set her on her lap before she handed the second to last one to her. "We shouldn't take too long coloring," she commented, looking at her boyfriend._

 _"Oh no," Castle replied with a nod. "We should play a game of some sort."_

 _"Actually," Beckett told him as Julia peered up at her. "We got someone a Lego set."_

 _"Really? Mind if I help out too?" Castle asked. When the little girl shook her head he said, "Thanks," before he looked to his girlfriend._

 _"We're finished," Beckett said, letting her daughter get down. "But we need to clean up first sweetie, so you can start coloring if you want."_

 _"Kay," Julia said before she hurried to the coffee table._

 _Castle cleared the table with his girlfriend and together they started washing dishes before he waited for her to dry her hands, watching her closely._

 _"What?" Beckett asked in slight surprise as she saw him just staring at her. She let out a short cry of surprise when he grabbed her and pulled her against him. She wanted to warn him about Julia, but he was soon after kissing her and she could immediately guess as to why he was doing that since they hadn't seen each other for so long. She kissed him back as passionately as he was doing but was relieved when he soon pulled away from her. "Should we go color?" she asked him._

 _"I think so," Castle said, reluctantly letting go of her. He followed her over to the little girl who was busy coloring and he said, "You know you inspired me Julia."_

 _"It made him think of something because of what you drew," Beckett explained as her daughter looked confused. "What are you going to draw?"_

 _"You'll have to see," Castle said simply. He smiled at the two as they were watching him and then took the paper Beckett gave him. They colored in quiet for a long time before he finished and set the picture in the middle of the table so Beckett and Julia could look at it._

 _"Is that Coney Island?" Beckett asked with a smile as he had drawn ocean and in the back at a distance some lines._

 _"The best I could do," Castle replied, looking at Julia._

 _The little girl was studying it before she said, "I like it."_

 _"Oh good," Castle said. "Thank you so much," he told her. "And you?"_

 _"I went abstract," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter as she was peering at her picture of blues, red and greens._

 _"We can paint Mommy," Julia said._

 _"Another day," Beckett told her seriously._

 _"Not now?" Julia said._

 _"Not now, Beckett repeated. "Anyway, you need to show us your picture."_

 _Nodding Julia pushed it over to her mother and smiled as she looked at it before telling her, "That's the trees when the leaves fall."_

 _"I can tell," Beckett said as she and her boyfriend studied the red, yellow and orange circles._

 _"We should take her upstate during the fall," Castle told his girlfriend._

 _"That would be nice… do you know if there are places to pick apples?" Beckett asked him._

 _"There are… well when Alexis was younger we would go to a place, but I'd have to make sure it's still there," Castle replied._

 _"When?" Julia asked, having been listening to them closely._

 _"Later, in the fall," Beckett replied. "Why don't we play with your set now?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said, letting her mother take her picture. She was a little surprised when her mother took her over to the kitchen and she said eagerly, "Are you gonna hang it up?"_

 _"All our pictures," Beckett answered._

 _"Even mine?" Castle asked in surprise._

 _"Yes," Beckett said with a smile back at him._

 _Castle allowed his girlfriend and Julia to hang their pictures first before he put his up just above theirs on the left door. Stepping back, he studied them and said, "That works since I'm so much taller than you guys of course."_

 _Julia giggled while her mother rolled her eyes and she said, "It looks nice."_

 _"It does," Beckett said before they walked back to the table. She watched her daughter rush to the coffee table and as she held up one of her bottles of paint she shook her head and said, "Another time sweetie."_

 _Playfully pouting Julia wrapped her arms tightly around her mother to hug her before she helped them clear the table. After it was she waited hopefully for her mother to come back with the box they'd gotten earlier._

 _"I played these with Alexis," Castle commented. He looked at Julia and saw she was watching him, so he explained, "These are for little kids so while I played with her it was a while back."_

 _"And you're going to play with it again now," Beckett told him with a smile as she had been opening the box. She let the pieces spill out on the table and said, "We have some buildings, but I think we should give the animals their habitats first."_

 _"Good," Julia said firmly._

 _"Which one do you want to set up first?" Castle asked her, wondering if she'd speak to him or avoid it._

 _"The panda," Julia said with a shy smile at him._

 _With that the three began to work on the set, putting together the animals before they got the arch that came with the set together. Castle and Beckett settled back to watch Julia play on her own at first before finally she looked to them to play with her._

 _"Are these guys all getting along?" Castle asked since he had a penguin figurine in his hand and was holding it on top of the panda bear that Julia was holding._

 _"Fun," the little girl said._

 _"They're having fun," Beckett said, looking at the moose figurine she'd been given by her daughter. "And luckily she is too."_

 _"Hey, did you see those sets with…" Castle started to say._

 _"With what?" Beckett asked him as he didn't continue._

 _"I'm not sure what she would like," Castle confessed to her. "Girly stuff? Trucks? Maybe construction sets they have?"_

 _"She liked them all," Beckett said. "But there was one she loved the most," she added before looking at her daughter._

 _For a moment Julia didn't want to say but finally she exclaimed, "Pirates!"_

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot about those sets they have," Castle replied. "You should get those when you can."_

 _"Mommy said maybe Santa can give it to me for Christmas," Julia said._

 _"That way the animals here won't be left out," Beckett explained when her boyfriend looked at her._

 _"Oh… true, should we get back to the game?" Castle asked her._

 _"I think so," Beckett said with a laugh as Julia was making the panda move up and down as if it were running._

 _Castle and Beckett began to play again with the little girl and after a while Beckett checked the time and when she saw it she said, "Oh we're very late."_

 _"Does she need a bath?" Castle asked as Julia jumped up and he carefully grabbed her hand. He was startled when she didn't pull away from him but guessed that was likely because she was waiting to see if she would need to go to bed yet._

 _"She does, I'll let you know when we're finished," Beckett said, having gotten up to get her daughter. She carried her over to her room and took her into the bathroom to the bathtub._

 _Once his girlfriend had left Castle had stood and then walked after her, but he only went as far as the new armchair she'd set in the corner of the room opposite it. He couldn't see inside the bathroom and read a magazine he'd taken from the top of the dresser, listening to the conversation in the bathroom as Julia had her bath._

 _"I don't know what we're going to do tomorrow," Beckett said once she let Julia start to play with her toys. "If we even go out, there's supposed to be a storm sweetie."_

 _"Can we have a rainy day?" Julia asked._

 _"If it is raining then of course," Beckett replied._

 _"Is Castle gonna stay?" Julia said softly._

 _"Do you not want him to?" Beckett asked, sounding a little concerned that was the case._

 _"He can," Julia said. "You want him to."_

 _"Yes, but what I'm more worried about is that you don't want him here," Beckett told her._

 _Castle was waiting for some kind of answer but when he heard none he resisted the temptation to look over and see what Julia was doing before his girlfriend was speaking._

 _"Then I'll let him stay," Beckett said._

 _"Good," Julia said softly._

 _"Alright, we better get you out or you're going to be too wrinkled," Beckett told her._

 _"Do I have to go to bed?" Julia asked._

 _"It's a little late for you sweetie," Beckett said simply. "So we need to get you to bed or you'll be too tired for whatever we do tomorrow."_

 _"Kay," Julia said._

 _Castle couldn't help but smile at the exasperated tone of the little girl's voice, but he focused on the magazine as he knew they were going to step out to find him there. When he heard them getting close he looked up and said, "All done?"_

 _"We are," Beckett said, smiling as she knew he had been there the entire time._

 _"Goodnight Julia," Castle said with a smile at her._

 _"Night," the little girl replied._

 _Castle walked with them out of the room, unable to help smiling as her voice had been so tired already. He leaned against the doorway and saw Julia notice him there which made him wait for her to tell her mother she wanted him to leave._

 _"Sweetie," Beckett said, reaching for her daughter to get her attention. She pulled her up onto her lap and embraced her tightly before she stood to set her onto the bed. "Sweet dreams okay?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said sleepily and with a slight sigh._

 _Beckett shared a kiss with her before she tucked her daughter in and once she was sure she was set she went over to her boyfriend before closing the door slightly behind them. "You-" she started to say as they went out to the living room._

 _"She still needs time to get used to me," Castle interrupted her. "Don't worry I know already and I'm prepared for that. And hey she did want me to play with the two of you with her zoo set," he said, looking at the table where it still was set up as Julia had begged them to keep it there for the time being. He took his girlfriend's hand and pulled her over to the couch, sitting with her before he wrapped his arm around her. "How's she doing?" he asked, looking over at the door to the bedrooms._

 _"Better," Beckett said with a nod. "She's getting better at being around people, when we went to the toy store she was at least distracted."_

 _"That would help," Castle replied._

 _"And it's like you said, she just needs to get used to things now," Beckett added. She smiled when he pressed his lips against her temple before she said, "At least she got to see autumn."_

 _"I was surprised when she mentioned that," Castle told her. "But it makes sense she got to see it at least. Are you serious about taking her out to see the apples?"_

 _"I am, I did the same thing myself with my parents," Beckett told him with a nod. "You are welcome to come with us; you and Alexis."_

 _Nodding Castle said, "I'll look into it," before he was leaning down and taking her lips with his own._

 _Though Beckett was a little startled by that she soon fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly before they parted. Looking into his eyes she pulled on him slightly and brought him back down to her before they kissed once more. That time they were a little rougher and fighting against each other before they moved away from each other so they could breathe._

 _Looking into Beckett's eyes that time Castle was about to speak when she was wrapping her arms around his neck even tighter. A smile spread across his lips and he hugged her back tightly, pressing his cheek to hers before he murmured, "I missed you Kate."_

 _"I missed you too Rick," Beckett replied. She smiled as he paused, and she told him, "I'm not kidding."_

 _When they parted Castle studied his girlfriend's eyes before he kissed her hard on the lips, unable to resist doing so. When they finally parted he stood up with her and they went together to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them before the click of the lock seemed to echo through the entire apartment as the two prepared to begin their night together._


	14. I Just Had To Fall (Part 2)

"But I don't wanna Ma," Julia was saying.

"I know honey but it's late and you need some rest," Kate told her gently.

Rick wished he could tell the two that the little girl not wanting to go to bed was nothing new, but he didn't think he could really explain what he was seeing. Nor did he want to talk about the fact that Julia; wherever he was seeing her and her mother; had been almost afraid of him which pained him immensely. Instead he said, "She's right, all growing up little girls need their rest."

Sighing Julia said, "Okay but I wanna see you tomorrow Uncle Rick."

"I think you just might," Rick said, moving away after setting the little girl on her bed.

"He's coming for breakfast," Kate said with a smile as Julia looked back and forth between them in confusion.

Gasping in joy Julia asked, "Are ya really?"

"Ab-so-lute-ly," Rick told her, smiling at her giggle. "You know I can't resist your grandma's cooking." He glanced at Kate and said, "Or your ma's."

"Me too," Julia said.

Rick hugged her tightly and said, "Goodnight Julia, sweet dreams."

"Thank you, you have some too," Julia told him.

Thinking of all he'd been seeing Rick said, "I think I might." He kissed the side of her head before he embraced her one last time and then stepped out to allow Kate to get the little girl into her nightgown. Waiting he was surprised when there was no discussion in the bedroom but when his friend stepped out he said, "She's asleep."

"She is, I think it was too much for her today," Kate replied with a sigh. "But she's happy to know her two uncles will be here in the morning."

"She's calling him uncle already?" Rick asked.

"She is, he is you know," Kate told him. She studied him as they paused at the end of the stairs and she asked him, "You're not jealous?"

"No, just surprised," Rick said. He then said, "Should I go?"

"They're playing cards," Kate replied as they could hear the shuffle of a deck.

"Alright," Rick replied before he followed her over to the dining room where the others were gathered.

"So," Patrick said as they had begun to play poker. "Rosie told me you were asking about Burrell."

"Have you had any dealings with him through the bank?" Rick asked.

"He's been to us to see about getting anymore dough for his joint," Patrick replied. "He was approved the first time but each time after we've turned him down."

"Was he not able to pay back?" Johanna asked, startling the others.

"No," Patrick said. "The bank saw no need for that but it led to him taking his account out to someone else."

"Do you know which bank?" Rick asked, wondering if he should get up to grab his notepad to write down the name.

"The Bank of Italy," Patrick said with a nod.

"Thank you," Rick replied. "I'll have to have Brad check that."

"What are you thinking?" Rose asked, by then her slicked bobbed hair loose again as she ran her fingers through it.

"I'm not sure… your family used to be with Italy before you moved to the Bank of San Francisco," Rick said to Johanna.

"That's was Da's idea," Kate said first. "And it was because Italy wasn't agreeable to him."

"The manager didn't like the Irish," Johanna said, her voice icy with disgust. "We are far better at the bank we have now."

"Either way I'll have to speak to Italy," Rick replied. "Or Brad; but well after we speak with Burrell."

They began to play the rest of the game then and once they had finished with Patrick winning Johanna took him and Rose into the kitchen so they could have coffees and desserts. With Rick and Kate left at the table they looked at each other and smiled but largely were silent. Eventually Rick spoke first, placing his hand on her arm since she was looking to the kitchen so he could get her attention fully.

"Will you still work at the club?" he asked her, something he'd been wondering since he'd gotten the case that morning.

"I don't know," Kate said simply. "That cache is Da and Junior's and the Volstead helps since all we have is the wine. But how long the loophole of having 'guests' we give our wine at our 'home' will work I don't know."

"You won't turn it into a juice joint," Rick stated.

"You know Da wouldn't have wanted that," Kate replied easily. "And I don't know if we'll even have the club."

"You don't believe your brother would leave it for you?" Rick asked.

"I told you the friends he had that he was thinking of giving them over to before leaving for the north with Patrick in five or ten years," Kate said.

"And all of them have been cleared," Rick reminded her.

"Did Junior ever tell you about anyone he was going to give the club to when he was ready to pull up and go north?" Kate asked her sister as she walked in with a pot of coffee.

For a moment Rose thought and then said, "You know the ones Junior told us were possible already. Franklin, Alvarez, Joseph and Munoz." She counted off on her fingers before she said, "But Junior wasn't sure about his scheme."

"He wasn't," Patrick said as he walked in. "We decided that we didn't want to leave the city for grapevines and instead we would stay, and he would have given ownership over to whoever he picked while he remained as host, he would need to for the cache."

"Then that might be you," Rose said to her sister. "Who else would he trust?"

"Rick?" Patrick then said.

"What is it?" he said.

Taking out a letter Patrick said, "I should have given this to you sooner, but I forgot about it at home."

"So that's why we went back," Rose said. "For a letter?"

"The last one I got from Junior," Patrick replied, sliding it over to him.

Taking it, Rick quickly saw that it was the letter itself and he opened it to read it but he did so in his mind as he wasn't sure Patrick would want him reading it aloud. "He says he may be mistaken in his original thought," he said slowly, looking up at everyone else. "But he doesn't know how to tell them."

"I think you know why they killed our brother," Kate told him.

With a nod Rick said to Patrick, "Did he ever say a name that wasn't Munoz-"

"I know his friends," the man replied. "But he was never serious about them; they were just his friends; they didn't know the club as well as Kate does."

"You do know she wouldn't hurt-" Rose began to say.

Holding his hand up slightly Rick told her, "Don't worry. I know Kate and the sand was well checked for any smaller footprints." He saw his friend was looking at him in surprise and he said, "I knew you were there at the club of course but I would still have to check."

Nodding Kate said, "I wouldn't be able to walk around in heels; all I had. I could barely walk around earlier today."

"Officer Fielding checked on that in your office," Rick said after nodding at what she'd said. "And there's another thing; your brother was outside already before he was met." He wasn't surprised to see Patrick and Rose looked confused and he continued telling them, "The footprints led up to the road before trailing into it."

"They went across," Kate finished. "Into the park."

"And then where?" Patrick asked.

"There's a café near the road on that side isn't there?" Rose said.

"It's closed," Kate said.

"My partner has been trying to locate the owner as he had an apartment off the kitchen," Rick said. "We were told by the owner of the building that he would go out to the beach often."

"Maybe he had his eye on the club," Rose suggested.

"That's a thought so we're looking for him as well. At the very least he'd be a possible witness if he was awake this morning," Rick said with a nod before Johanna walked in with a plate in her hands.

After playing a few more rounds of cards Rick said his goodbyes to everyone before he and Patrick walked over to the front door and began to speak.

"I'll be staying here," the man told him, nodding towards the parlor. "Rosie's set on joining me but… I'll see if I can't have her get some sleep."

With a nod Rick said, "The number of my building is over there, and I wrote down the number of the police. Call them first before me if anything happens."

"Of course," Patrick said. "Do you think anything will?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to put all of them in danger," Rick replied. He looked at Kate as she came over to him and said, "Eight?"

"She said it'll be ready then," she replied with a nod as her sister was helping their mother clean up. "If this person is the killer then he may be someone we've never met."

"I know," Rick replied with a nod. "But what you've told me and Brad has helped. And don't forget we still have Burrell."

"Can I suggest any joints in trouble?" Patrick asked. "Junior said they weren't the first club that used living at the club to make it their home excuse."

"And they've failed to prove it to the cops," Rick replied. "But the city is cracking down on hard liquor and has been for some time. Though Brad thought the same as you and he's going to speak to some of the officers on the task force looking into illegal hooch." While he'd been speaking he'd put on his hat and pulled on his coat before he said, "Goodnight."

As he opened the door Kate followed him outside before she gently touched his arm so he would stop on the porch. "What will you do tomorrow after we talk to Burrell?" she asked him while he turned to her.

"I would need to wait and see if we get something new," Rick said after thinking. "I might have to bring you home before I return to the station." He studied her and said, "You don't want to go?"

"No, I want to keep helping," Kate said firmly. "What about other clubs that are doing alright even with their juice joints being illegal?"

"I thought of that when Brad told me about the failed clubs," Rick replied. "And there are a lot so we have to give them to other officers but there are only so many." When she sighed he grasped her shoulder firmly and told her, "We'll find the killer, it just takes a little time."

"I know," Kate said before smiling slightly at him. She then said in a low voice, "I miss Junior so much."

"So do I," Rick replied, cursing the neighbors in his mind as he wanted to hug her desperately. Instead he squeezed her shoulder and moved his hand away before she was suddenly leaning up to him and kissing his cheek.

"See you in the morning Rick," Kate told him, stepping back into the doorway. "Be careful in that jalopy."

"She's good to go to Geary," Rick replied with a smile. "I'm not that far away." He smiled when she waved to him before closing the door and once he'd heard it locking he turned to the street, breathing out heavily before he hurried down the steps to his Tin Lizzie.

The drive back to his apartment was quick as there were very little people on the streets which Rick appreciated as he was trying to sort his thoughts. The case, Kate and what he kept seeing suddenly during the day were all revolving in his mind until he was sure he was going to get all balled up. After parking he ran through the lobby and up to his place until he could sit. Even though he still had his coat and hat on he tried to focus on what he was going to do next before he finally calmed down.

Tossing his coat over the back of his couch Rick set his hat down on the table in front of the bay window in the corner of the living room. He grabbed a pad of paper and pencil before taking off his blazer and vest and loosening his tie before he decided to get rid of it as well. Placing his spectacles on he began to write down the names of all the clubs he knew were successful in the city. He knew the older ones since Kate's father had talked to him about them but the newer ones he just knew from talk around the station. It was an impressive list still and he hoped he and Brad wouldn't need to consider the speakeasies he knew were around.

Writing down a few names to go with the clubs Rick then considered the fact that before he'd started at the club Junior had tried to get into a business going on at Crissy Field. It had failed but his friend hadn't minded at all before going to the Blue Bay and he wondered if the manager at the field at the time had minded. He made a note of that before he continued with the other clubs in the city.

A yawn interrupting his line of thought a while later Rick wrote one last thing down on the paper; _look into first partner that moved south on the peninsula_ ; before he stood up and went into his bedroom. He washed his face and threw himself down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he couldn't stop himself that time from recalling Kate's kiss to his cheek. She had done that before but since he hadn't seen her for a while he could almost convince himself he'd forgotten what it felt like. But however long it had been hadn't meant he hadn't enjoyed it still.

The pressure at his forehead shortly after was unsurprising and Rick only hoped it would let him see a little more of Kate as his wife before the vision was on him fully.

 _"Do you think we're crazy not asking what we're having?" Castle asked his wife as he watched her take his cup of water and drink from it._

 _"I thought you were okay with being surprised?" Beckett replied instead of answering, her eyebrow raised._

 _"I'm getting impatient," Castle confessed._

 _Giving a mock suffering sigh as her husband was placing his hand on her abdomen Beckett covered it with her own hand and told him, "Me too but I can wait."_

 _Castle smiled and then stood before he leaned down enough so he could kiss her on the lips. He kept it tender and short before he pulled away and said, "If we'd known would you have done a big reveal party?"_

 _Rolling her eyes Beckett walked over to the doorway and waiting for him to follow her said, "No, I don't really think it's so hard just to say the gender. We would have made a lot of phone calls."_

 _"You're simple," Castle told his wife as he walked after her down the hall._

 _"And you knew I was before you married me," Beckett said, pausing at the end of the stairs with a smile._

 _"I'm not regretting it," Castle said quickly. "Where-" he began to say, about to ask where they were going before his wife grabbed his hand and pulled him after her up the stairs. He felt his heart starting to pound as he knew what she wanted already and since they were completely alone in the home; Julia at school; he also knew already what she wanted to do once they were inside their room._

 _As soon as they were past the door Beckett turned to her husband and threw her arms around him tightly before she crushed her lips against his. While he fought back against her tongue that was inside his mouth she ran her fingers through his hair. When her nails began to rake over his scalp she could feel him jerking against her before she slowly moved away. "Are you-" she started to say._

 _Crushing his lips on hers that time Castle didn't spend too much time there before he pulled away and told her, "Whatever you want I do," he told her._

 _Smiling Beckett pulled him to the bed and they began to undress one another as fast as they could before she was on her back on the bed. She sighed as he began to kiss over her breasts, being careful with them though they weren't too tender. She ran her nails up and down his back while he was doing that and when he pulled away to look at her she smiled and told him, "You can."_

 _Startled that she knew what he wanted Castle moved to brush his lips against hers tenderly before he moved back down her body. He trailed his lips until he had reached her mound and he paused there before murmuring, "You're beautiful you know."_

 _"Are you sure? You never had to raise your head that far to look at me," Beckett said._

 _Pressing a kiss to the heavier curve of her six-month abdomen Castle said to it, "Don't worry, your mom is just joking she loves you."_

 _With a heavy sigh Beckett said as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I am but still."_

 _"Hold on…" Castle said then, reaching for his wife's hand after he had sat up. He curled her hand around his erection and with a grunt of pleasure he told her, "That's not going anywhere, in fact it's getting harder while I'm looking at you right now."_

 _"I don't think that's possible Rick, you're like a rock," Beckett replied, running her hand up and down him. She watched him as she did that, startled when he began to thrust against her hand and she bit her lower lip hard before she let go. "I'll do you after," she said when he was shaking his head to recover._

 _"Good to know," Castle said before he threw himself back down to her sex._

 _Beckett's back arched heavily as her husband's lips pressed wild kisses about her sex and clit. When he started going around for a second time his tongue was flicking out and she was screaming his name because she could. She gasped out heavily and thrust her hips against him though he was only doing that until he finally stopped and slowly moved away. "You're going to kill me," she said as he was looking up to her._

 _"I think it's the other way around; I'm still throbbing," Castle replied._

 _Letting out a breathy laugh Beckett shook her head and said, "Not more than me." She thought her husband would begin to pleasure her when she could feel his lips beginning to brush against her inner thighs. She let out a soft sigh as she still felt pleasure from that but not as much as when he'd been directly between her legs. After a little more of that she soon felt him moving back up to her clit and when he began to rub his tongue around it she was crying out in joy and reaching down for his head, stroking at it until she tangled her fingers within his hair._

 _Castle, moving from her swollen nub to her folds hoped that he would be able to last before he began to roll his tongue around her sex. He did that for a while before he finally slipped inside of her. He groaned as she gasped and then let out a heavy moan, the taste of her making his head literally spin. But he got a hold of himself and then focused all of his attention on pleasuring her. He felt her eventually placing her legs over his shoulders and he was relieved she had since she was soon moving around underneath him, moaning softly and gasping out erotically to him. He worked over her for a while, not stopping or slowing down as she would from time to time tell him that, and when she finally orgasmed he was hearing her and feeling her undulations though he was only at the lower half of her body. He wasn't sure why he wasn't climaxing himself but didn't question it as she was soon calming down._

 _"I changed my mind," Beckett said once she could breathe again._

 _"About what?" Castle said, sitting on his knees next to her. He was taken aback when she got up immediately and threw herself at him, kissing him as hard as she could. He responded quickly since he was able to recover a little faster than he thought he could and he held her tightly against him. The feel of her slightly fuller breasts against his chest was making his erection throb even more painfully before she was moving._

 _Making sure her husband stayed on his knees Beckett straddled him before holding herself above his erection though it was leaning against his stomach. "If we feel up to it again we're not moving," she told him as he quickly moved his length so she could get down to it._

 _"Oh, I know," Castle said with a nod though he was looking down. He felt fingers on his chin tilting her head up and took her soft kiss to his lips before he said, "I'm not going to crush you and the baby."_

 _"Remember… we can still… you can still… be on top," Beckett said, having to pause in between as she was taking her husband inside of her while speaking. They were soon fully coupled, and she gently flexed her muscles around him, wanting to make sure he was ready. When he grabbed her hips before she could move she asked, "What?"_

 _"You, are you set-" Castle began to say before his wife was covering his mouth with her hand. He studied her and reached down in between them, rubbing at her clit with his fingertips. Though he was tense with the force of his arousal he didn't stop as he watched Beckett moan and then relax against him until finally he knew she was ready; the fact he could feel how wet she was helping him realize that as well. They began to move at the same time, and he reached for her ass to cup it as his wife kissed him hungrily while they sped up._

 _When her husband began to slap at her ass Beckett cried out and arched her back against him, breaking up their rhythm a bit before she hurried to get back to it. She leaned down as he held onto the small of her back and they kissed hungrily a few times before they needed to part for more than just a few seconds. She held him tight by his neck before she then moved away slightly so she could try and look down in between them. She sighed heavily in pleasure before she stopped moving to her husband's shock which led her to say, "Just move love."_

 _"If I come…" Castle told her. When her response was to brush her lips to his he had his answer and he moved the best he could and as fast as he could. As Beckett had instructed him to do with her kiss he was very quickly climaxing, not feeling any shame in it as he'd been close anyway after her manual pleasuring of him though it'd been very brief. He called her name repeatedly as loudly as he could until he stopped and tried not to just collapse on the bed under her since he was breathing deeply. "I can tell you how to help me get back," he told her once he was recovered enough._

 _"I already know," Beckett said, pushing herself up enough so just the tip of him was inside of her. With that set she began to flex her muscles around him as she'd done before, and she sighed as her husband's fingers dug into her back. "Like that?" she asked, her voice startlingly sensuous._

 _"Yes," Castle let out in a heavy groan. "Keep… keep doing that you're going to get me off again."_

 _"Not like this," Beckett breathed out before she moved a little lower on him. She repeated the same action, closing her eyes as her husband swore at the sensation and she caressed the back of his head until she moved again. Once their hips were pressed back together Castle's eyes were almost rolling back into his head and she took that as an initiative to begin thrusting. She rocked her hips, watching her husband closely while he was holding her by her hips and watched her closely while they reacted vocally to the sensation between them._

 _Castle could feel the pleasure a little intense and he wondered if he should stop his wife as he didn't think they'd last much longer. But when she straightened and then proceeded to bounce on him he realized what she was planning to do before he leaned down slightly to brush his lips against her breasts though he couldn't keep them on there while she moved. When she rocked against him again he groaned and went to her lips before their tongues were dueling heavily within her. They moved a little more deliberately as they were pressing against one another wanting their skin to slide together before they were parting again and then kissing._

 _Beckett's thrusts were becoming a little haphazard and she was relieved when her husband had them slow down. "I must be getting… out of… out of shape," she breathed to him in her delight._

 _"Then I am too," Castle replied, holding onto her tightly. While they were kissing again she ran her hands over his hair once more and he grunted inside her mouth because it was sending small shocks through him as their bodies were. He wasn't sure what prompted them to start thrusting at the same time much faster, but he was relieved when they did as he knew they weren't very far from reaching their completion together._

 _"Rick, I…" Beckett began to say before tilting her head back as the friction was sending pure heat through her entire form and making her nearly delirious. When he kissed her, she knew he was feeling the same and they were kissing frantically until finally they slowly parted as they needed to breathe, and she looked down at him with a desperate expression on her face._

 _"Are you close my love?" Castle asked her breathlessly since he knew her answer already. When she nodded he kissed her hard but briefly before he pulled back to tell her, "Then come for me Kate I want to watch you come with me, see what I fucking do to you… come_ now _," his voice hoarse with the command._

 _With that Beckett lost the battle for self-control and her back snapped straight before she was crying out his name repeatedly until he was joining her, and they grasped each other. The ecstasy was intense, and she could tell it was the same for her husband as he was almost yelling out loud at the feel of her. When she stopped she leaned against him, feeling as Castle finished his orgasm while her body throbbed still at the sensation. "Hmm, thank you," she said with a smile._

 _"Oh, you don't need to thank me," Castle said instantly, leaning back and looking at her with a smile of his own. "I was more than happy to satisfy you, and of course thanks for doing that for me."_

 _"You're welcome," Beckett said with a soft laugh before her husband groaned. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily before his hands were stroking at her back. Soon after she couldn't stop herself and she moaned deeply in joy before she slowly pulled away and whispered, "I'm hot again Rick."_

 _"Then let me help you," Castle said. He'd had an unasked question in that and when she nodded he quickly moved them so she was below him and he held her leg up against his chest before he entered her once again. With no words between them he thrust, and her cry of his name told him she was ready and wanting him and they began to move wildly together as the ecstasy started right up between them yet again._

His eyes flying open Rick groaned as he sat up and stared at the clock that was on the wall opposite his bed. He realized that he'd slept or something like it as almost fifty minutes had passed since his vision had started. And right on the heels of that he realized that his trousers were in a state they hadn't been since he'd turned fourteen.

Swearing under his breath Rick got off the bed and walked uncomfortably to the bathroom, stripping and considering the state of his clothing. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "At least that wasn't my favorite one," before he stepped into the shower. He then stood under the running hot water, leaning his hands against the wall as he did that, breathing deeply as he let it flow through his hair. He wasn't sure how long it took him to think of it but finally he was thinking of the vision and Kate; his wife there; and how she had been. He shuddered as he then imagined his Kate in the same state, heavily pregnant with their child before it turned into them engaged in the same activities they had been in the vision.

Rick could see her easily, Kate touching him, stroking him before she got on top of him and they soon began to kiss. He was touching himself at the same time but seeing Kate doing it he tried his best not to lose control too quickly. It was a struggle though and several times he stopped completely, breathing heavily in his pleasure until he was sure he wasn't going to get off. He repeated that a few more times until finally he was doing so in absolute pleasure as he chanted her name.

When he had come down from his high Rick tried not to recall that he was alone, and he had just imagined his friend, though it was difficult. He tried to tell himself it was natural to do so and not the first time he'd done that, but he'd never done it when he was going to see her again. So he breathed out heavily and dried himself off roughly before he went out to the bed and laid down on the bed on his back, looking up at the ceiling since he'd kept the lights on. He wasn't sure what happened next but he was out, his mind still on Kate because all he could; and wanted; to see was her.

* * *

 _You know you need to return._

 _"It's too painful," Castle said, looking around the darkness he was in. Though he knew he should be concerned he wasn't, too much at peace as the voice; though it was in his head he was aware; was the exact same as his wife's._

 _"Do you remember yourself?" the voice then spoke out loud._

 _"Of course, I don't know why I'm in San Francisco though," Castle said, glancing around again to try and see if he could see who was talking though there was no one there._

 _"It's your mind trying to remind yourself what you have," the voice said calmly._

 _"You're not Kate, are you? My own Kate, not the twenties Kate," Castle asked._

 _"I am… in a way," the voice responded. "You're creating me right now and since it's her you want to get back to…"_

 _"Okay then… is there any way I can know how she's doing in reality? I must be unconscious if this is what I'm seeing so she has to be worried sick," Castle replied._

 _"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but you will be back to her to ask her yourself," the voice answered._

 _"When? Please let it be soon I need to be there with her, especially now with the baby on its way," Castle begged._

 _"It will be, but you won't really have a chance to know the time," the voice replied._

 _"No, I will," Castle said after he became disappointed. "This case I'm seeing now." There was no response and he was going to speak when the voice was doing so before him._

 _"When you return from City Hall," it said simply._

 _"Wait… City Hall…" Castle started to say before he knew it was gone. He sighed in disappointment; closing his eyes and lying back to either sleep or return to San Francisco. He kept repeating to himself that he needed to do something at City Hall and shortly so he could get back to his wife and his family as soon as he could._


	15. Each Morning At Dawning

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was nice getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so will get right to my thank yous for them! MsNYC (Interesting to read your reaction to the last chapter. And of course, I'm really glad that you need the next installment. I have to admit that I was a bit confused by you saying, 'what I was thinking is how you write it' I wasn't quite sure what you meant by that. But I am happy to see that you thought it was great writing as usual. Not surprised that you enjoyed the flashback, thought you might. And also, not surprised you thought Julia is and was so cute too, thought readers might think that!),

TORONTOSUN (Great that you liked how I was writing the timelines for Castle and Beckett in this since I enjoyed writing that. And it was nice to see you thought in the second half it was good writing for Castle!),

vetgirlmx (I'm not surprised that you're pitying Castle so much now when you were feeling sorry for him. And you got what I was doing with the very end of the last chapter which was great to see, with him somewhat aware of what was happening but unable to go back yet. And I'm glad that it's fun for you, and you're also right that it isn't fun for him of course. And I figured that with seeing Julia in the flashbacks afraid of him but not having any background for that would be weird, but I figured he'd have that knowledge already in him, so it wouldn't be something Rick in the '20's questioned… if that makes sense, lol. I wasn't surprised that you weren't at the voice in Castle's head sounding like Beckett. And you're completely right yet again that it would be, as you put it, less compelling if it was his own and it wouldn't have conveyed my point in their connection to each other, lol. And it doesn't surprise me that you're not as intrigued about Junior's murder about the interactions between the other characters. I'm so pleased that you find that really enjoyable and fun. Oh, and not surprised that you're wondering if the flashbacks are going to help him resolve his situation with Beckett in the 20's, you'll have to see what might happen there. I did have to laugh at you mentioning that when he wakes up Castle will have a nice story to tell everyone 'cause it's a very good point. And I'm so happy that you're eagerly waiting for the next chapter of the story and now you don't need to anymore!) and

Mb (I'm very pleased that you thought it was a fantastic update once again. I'm so happy too that you love my use of what's going on in the '26 story with Castle and Beckett back then as well as the flashbacks of when they're still new in their relationship along with Julia getting comfortable with Castle after Queens and Beckett taking her in as her daughter. I enjoyed writing that so seeing you liked that was great! I'm glad you love how I have Castle in '26 having those visions of himself and Beckett in the future inside the world in his head. I'm not too surprised that you're enjoying how I'm filling in the backstory when Julia was first Beckett's daughter; I don't know if I can call it adjusting as for her in her mind she was always that at that point in the story; and then how she accepts Castle and all of her new family as you put it. I'm also really pleased to know you're enjoying it I have to say. Great that you thought it was fantastic too! And of course you're welcome. I'm so glad to see you thought the love scene was amazing and brilliant and so very hot and loving as you put it. And great that you thought it's so good the way I'm weaving the stories together as I do my best with that. It's nice to see that you love the way Castle's subconscious is showing himself in '26 as I had wanted my readers to enjoy that. And of course, I'm happy that you love that version of himself is seeing the story of them going from friends to lovers to husband and wife and then last to them expecting a child together as you put it. I was pleased to read that you mentioned how Castle's hearing in his mind is hearing a version of Beckett in the past and present. And of course, I'm glad that you also mentioned that voice that wasn't really her talking about what is happening as well as how and when he'll return to his life and family. And I'm so pleased that you thought it was a fantastic update. And glad that you're loving this unique story with the 1926 Castle and Beckett along with their family and friends along with the start of them as well as those flashbacks with the present-day Castle and Beckett with their family there. It's nice to see that you mentioned the love and need and rightness, as you put it, of them and their family of their love. You're very welcome again for showing my words with you and the other readers. And of course, I'll definitely agree, Caskett and family always and forever).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them as usual and I greatly appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _California, Here I Come_ by Buddy DeSylva, Joseph Meyer and Al Jolson.

Each Morning At Dawning

December 11th, 1926  
5100 Geary Street  
San Francisco, California

Opening his eyes slowly Rick sighed at the light that was shining in the window above his bed he'd forgotten to cover. Sitting up slowly he had to wonder how he'd been able to sleep at all, his dreams revolving mainly around Kate. He looked at the clock before he got up to get dressed, trying to hurry as he didn't want to be late to the O'Brien home. He washed his face roughly in the sink, looking up at the mirror as he wondered to himself how he was going to react to his friend once he saw her.

Putting on his tie and his vest he finally looked outside, and Rick sighed to find that it was raining. Though it wasn't unexpected he knew it was going to make going around the city a little difficult. He pulled on his blazer before holstering his gun and throwing on his coat. An umbrella over his arm at the front door and he was leaving his apartment, racing down the stairs. The rain was light and that was perfect for his Lizzie as he made his way across the city to Alamo Square.

"Good morning," Kate said, smiling at Rick when she opened the front door to him.

"Good morning," he replied, glancing behind her before he looked back at her. "I would have given you a talk about how Patrick should have been here instead but at least he is," Rick commented as her brother in law was behind her.

"Come inside," Kate said, not reacting to his comments. "Did you get wet?"

"Not much," Rick replied before he looked over at the stairs and smiled as Julia was bounding down with her aunt behind her.

"Uncle Rick!" the little girl cried, launching herself at him.

"Good morning Julia," Rick told her as he hugged her tightly. "You slept well?"

"Yeah, did you?" the little girl asked him.

"I did," Rick replied. "But we need something to eat. Is no one else helping your ma?" he asked Kate.

"She's finishing the bacon," she replied. "We're ready to sit down."

Rick was a little startled that breakfast was nearly ready, but he knew that was because she wanted to get working on her brother's case. He let Julia pull him after her to the kitchen where Johanna pulled him into a hug. " _Doing alright_?" he asked her softly in Irish once they'd parted.

" _I'm fine_ ," Johanna replied with a nod. " _Just a bit_ …"

Rick nodded rapidly before he squeezed her hands and then took off his blazer before he helped her take the plates of food out to the dining room table. He glanced at Kate and saw her twin was nudging her in the side but before he could wonder at that Julia was bringing over some plates which he was quick to help her with. When everything was ready he sat down with the others before he said to Patrick, "Everything swell?"

"Oh, everything was jake," Patrick said.

"And quiet before the rain," Rose said. When Rick was looking at her she smiled and told him, "I was up myself around four, that's when it began."

Nodding his head Rick glanced at Julia and asked, "What's for her today?"

"I need to go around to the shops," Johanna said. "We need food and Julia's in need of some clothes."

"Going downtown Ma?" Rose asked her.

"To Market," Johanna replied with a nod.

"Then we'll accompany you," Rose said.

"It won't be a problem," Patrick said quickly.

"Let them Ma, they've been in Paris for some time," Kate said before she gave a pointed look at her sister.

"Mary will meet us," Rose said softly.

"Good, she's been gone too," Johanna said. "Does anyone want any more food?"

Rick wasn't surprised to see the relieved look on Rose's face as the woman was still unsure her family was fully accepting of her. He and everyone else did as they'd grown up knowing she wasn't going to have a legitimate suitor or a husband that would be so in the full sense of the word. But he couldn't dwell on that thought as he remembered the time eventually and he dug his pocket watch out of his vest and then read the face. "I'm sorry," he said to the table as the family was all looking at him. "We'll have to head out soon."

Nodding Kate returned to her meal as the rest of them did and they talked about where Johanna would go until they had stopped and were leaving so she and Rick could go to the foyer. "You're to listen to them but I know you will," she told her daughter as they were standing near the door.

"Yes Ma," Julia said before hugging her tightly. "Will you come home after we come home?"

"I don't know honey," Kate replied. "Maybe later." She then hugged her mother quickly and slipped her arms into her coat sleeves Rick was holding for her and said goodbye to her family before they stepped out into the rain together to hurry to his car. Once he'd joined her inside after cranking the car she said, "You're an ace."

"Have to be, I can't be going into the station soaking wet," Rick replied before he started driving. "A shame we can't be at Market once they leave."

"If you wanted to you could go," Kate told him.

"And find myself out of a job," Rick said. "Boss man would be on me for dereliction of duties."

"You're not in the Army anymore," Kate said.

"No but it's the same," Rick replied before he was parking next to the restaurant where they were meeting his partner. "He's here," he said.

"He didn't eat here?" Kate asked before he stepped out of the car.

"He did but I wonder what he's found," Rick said.

"Morning you two," Brad said as he stood up once they were making their way to him. He waited for them to give their orders before he leaned back and said, "Sausalito."

"Sausalito?" Rick and Kate said at the same time.

"That's where Leonard Scott lives," Brad replied. "Our owner of the Golden Gate Café," he continued.

"Were you able to get in touch with him?" Rick asked interestedly.

"He has a phone and he explained he was called about a fire," Brad said. "Now I would assume someone was trying to make him the fall guy, but it backfired… oddly enough. The Fire Department confirmed him calling at the café before he left for home. He did notice a car stopped near the club on the side of the road but only said it was a Tin Lizzie and that doesn't narrow anything down."

"Not a surprise," Rick said. "Of course, if Burrell is who we're looking for then we'll have everything wrapped up."

"You won't," Brad said simply. "You honestly think it's him?"

"No but there's nothing wrong with hoping," Rick replied with a nod. He then sighed and said, "Where will you be while we're inside?"

"There a news shop down the street," Brad answered. "I'm two doors away but I will be close enough."

With a nod Rick drank his coffee before he looked at Kate and watched her opening her mouth before he felt a pressure on his forehead. He panicked slightly then because he wasn't sure if he'd skip time or remain where he was as before.

 _"Hey, I didn't think you'd come," Castle said, looking up at his girlfriend._

 _"I thought it over and decided it would be better to," Beckett told him as she sat down across from him at the table at the diner he'd called her to meet him at._

 _"So, I guess I should say that I'm sorry," Castle told her. "I really shouldn't have gotten in the way. Or gotten mad when you pointed it out to me because I knew you were right."_

 _Looking down at her mug of coffee that she had been given to not recall their argument after he had nearly kept her and Ryan from arresting the killer for their last case Beckett said, "Despite that you still managed to help us."_

 _"Then why were you-" Castle started to ask._

 _"Because I was worried about you," Beckett said, interrupting him. "You could have gotten killed Rick. And what would Julia and I have done?"_

 _Breathing out Castle said, "I didn't think of that." When he saw the look on her face he reached over to her hand and held it tightly telling her, "But I should have because I know you two are counting on me to come over. And invite you to the loft. I'll work on that now believe me."_

 _"I'll make sure you do," Beckett said firmly._

 _"I want you to," Castle said before he reluctantly let her go. He sighed and told her, "I would ask if you wanted to come over to the loft, but I think that's a little crass."_

 _"Not crass," Beckett began. "Practical, your place is closer."_

 _Castle looked at her with wide eyes, but he saw that she was serious; and he was forgiven; so he got up. "Then come on, I'll get you some better coffee," he told her after leaving money for their mugs._

 _"Lead the way," Beckett said with a smile before he took her by the elbow and they left together to grab a cab and head to the loft._

 _Once they were inside Castle said, "Did he confess?"_

 _"You've been waiting to ask that for a while, haven't you?" Beckett asked him with a smile as she sat at the island in the kitchen._

 _"Yeah I would have called but…" Castle said as he was starting some coffee on his machine._

 _"Why didn't you call Ryan or Espo?" Beckett said. She shook her head as he shrugged, smiling, before she then said, "He did but it took a while for Javi to get it out of him."_

 _"You didn't talk to him?" Castle asked in surprise._

 _Shaking her head Beckett said, "He was belligerent to me, so I thought it would be better for him to take over."_

 _"Well at least you've got him," Castle said. When there was no response from his girlfriend he looked at her and said, "Do I need to apologize again?"_

 _"No," Beckett said simply. "I was waiting for you to mention how it was your theory that led us to him."_

 _"I'm trying to be a little less conceited," Castle replied._

 _"Thank you," Beckett said, taking the small cup of coffee he was setting before her. "But the case is finished so I don't think we need to worry about it."_

 _With a nod, as he was sipping at his own espresso, Castle then said, "How's Julia?"_

 _"She's good, she was excited to head into school today," Beckett replied, smiling as she thought of her daughter._

 _"Why?" Castle asked, surprised when she didn't continue._

 _"Because they're having an art day," Beckett replied._

 _"All day?" Castle said. When she nodded he asked, "You don't mind that?"_

 _"She needs time off too," Beckett said, smiling. "And no I don't mind, she's been looking forward to this since her teacher announced it yesterday."_

 _With a nod Castle said, "And today you have the chance to go to her class."_

 _"And you," Beckett replied, letting him take her cup._

 _"I can go?" Castle asked._

 _"Castle I accepted your apology," Beckett said, getting a little irritated as she got down from her chair. "So I don't think you need to indulge in any more self-flagellation." When he paused as he was walking up to her she asked, "What?"_

 _"Nothing," Castle said, trying not to show how that word had affected him. "So," he told her. Before he could say anything else she was wrapping her arms around him and he tried to react as quickly as he could, holding onto her as tightly as he could while she was kissing him deeply. They fought each other for some time before finally they parted and he took her hand, pulling her with him over to his bedroom._

* * *

"I'll see you," Brad said to his partner and Kate as they were standing outside the restaurant.

"Don't worry," Rick told him. "Just read the paper and we'll be out soon." He held his arm out to Kate and once she'd looped hers through they walked together up Powell to reach the square.

"Can you even go into the club?" Kate asked him.

"Of course, he's got an inspection today," Rick replied. He knew she was looking at him so he explained, "Brad caught it and that's why we're going now instead of tonight."

"And how would you talk to him tonight?" Kate asked.

With a brief smile Rick then said, "He stays in the office from what other officers know. He's just there in case he needs to go out and keep an eye on things."

"You're not concerned he's there now?" Kate asked him.

"Don't worry," Rick said quickly. "I know what he's doing right now."

Nodding, as she guessed he and Brad had learned more about the club owner, Kate looked up at the sky and said, "Good thing the rain stopped."

With a nod of agreement Rick knew that them not walking in the rain would help their cover story of a couple walking around. When they reached the club he paused, pretending to look at the address above the door to allow Brad a chance to walk down the sidewalk past them. "This looks like the place," he told Kate before he opened the door for her, stepping inside after her very close.

"We're closed," a waiter said, looking up from the table that he was setting.

"We're sorry, we were looking for a joint to visit tonight," Kate said with a smile.

"How's the party here?" Rick then asked, not reacting to the fact he'd seen Burrell at a table more towards the back.

"Good you can come back then," the waiter replied. He tried to push them towards the door, but Rick looked past him. "Sir-"

"Never saw glass like this," Rick said as he reached up to the lampshade. "Are those from Tiffany?"

"Sir!" the waiter started to say before a voice stopped him from bodily grabbing Rick.

"Let him look Earl," Burrell told him. "You a collector?" he asked, taking the unlit cigar in his mouth out so he could speak more clearly.

"I wish, all we can do is go out and paint the town red," Rick said.

"Not from around here?" Burrell asked, looking over at Kate.

"Los Angeles," she said, holding onto Rick's arm tightly.

"Then come back tonight," Burrell replied.

"We almost thought you were the one that was closed the paper talked about," Rick said.

"Not this club, that's the Blue Bay," Burrell said. "The guy that got bumped off was the son of my friend."

Rick shared a look with Kate at the man's genuinely regretful tone and he said, "You were friends?"

"More with the father, he gave me the money to get this started up," Burrell replied

"I'm glad the bulls didn't think it was you if you were; we heard from the bus boy at our table last night yours was the best," Rick said, startled at that information.

"I don't need to get rid of my competition, the Gold Square Club is better, no sand and of course the libations aren't going to cost you thousands in rubes," Burrell said before he smiled.

"Do you live here?" Kate asked.

"Who was it that told you about this club?" Burrell said suspiciously, his two bodyguards coming closer to them as they'd been standing a little bit aways from him.

"Rudy Flicker," Rick said, breathing an inward sigh of relief that he knew about the bus boy from Rose's time at the St. Francis. According to Kate's twin the man had tried to tempt her to a club with hooch where he worked temporarily for extra money before he'd moved on to the club they were currently in.

"Ah," Burrell said, relaxing and motioning to his bodyguards. "He's good at bringing in new business. And if he told you about our libations then yes, I live here, everyone's a guest in my home of course as well as you two kids."

"How was the party last night?" Rick asked, needing to know if the man was there on the floor or in the office which meant he would have a way out through the kitchens.

"My wife joined us until after dawn and she'll be with us tonight," Burrell replied. "So I joined in and it was a bash."

"We'll come back for that right?" Kate asked, knowing they needed to keep up with the ruse.

"Oh of course love, I'm eager to see this place once it's hopping," Rick replied. He tilted his hat to the man and said, "Good day," before he and Kate walked out to the square again.

"What do you think?" she asked as soon as they were far enough away from the club.

"He's either bluffing or telling the truth," Rick said grimly. He saw she was looking at him and said, "I just feel he's not on the up and up." When Kate shook her head, he looked to Brad who they were nearing, and he told his partner, "It's a gin mill."

"I'll pass the message along," Brad said with a nod. "What else?"

Relating everything they'd been told Rick said, "He might not be the one."

"But why would he sound so sad at Mr. O'Brien's death?" Brad asked.

"I really thought that they ended badly," Kate said. "At least that's what Junior said…"

"What is it?" Rick asked, watching her closely.

"He did that before," Kate answered. "With another club when it first started; it was his friend Stephen Dyer."

"I know him… or I did before he went down to Los Angeles," Brad said. "We almost arrested him, but he only had Volstead legal wine in his place. But what is it your brother did?"

"He pretended they were enemies to build up the club," Kate said. She sighed and said, "I forgot about that though he only did it then, but I guess he helped the Gold as well."

"I think we lost him," Rick said with a sigh. "Better tell the task force about him though."

"I will. Someone came up to me while I was in this place," Brad then said, nodding to the news shop. "Officer Schnell."

"He had something for the case?" Rick asked interestedly.

"He did," Brad replied before holding out a piece of paper from his small notepad.

"That's an old cook of ours," Kate said when she saw the name.

"What do you know about Gabriel Jenner?" Rick asked his partner.

"He used to work at the Gold too," Brad said. "But left this morning."

"This morning," Rick stated. At his partner's nod he then looked at his friend before she quickly spoke.

"He left, quit, about six months ago," Kate answered. "And he was like my brother…"

"It's a complicated story," Rick said as Brad was looking back and forth between them. "Did he do anything with your brother?"

"Oh, why didn't you just say he was," Brad said before Kate could reply. "You come across them. Did he do anything?"

"No," Kate said. "They flirted but he eventually left though he never gave a reason why. Considering he went to the Gold he may have gotten a better job there."

"Where is he?" Rick asked. "I'll go to him right now."

"Sausalito," Brad said. When his partner groaned he smiled and said, "Should have thought of that before you volunteered, and I have to go anyway. I'll take her back to-"

"I'm going with him," Kate interrupted. When the men both started to protest she frowned at them and said, "I know him, what if he gets the jitters seeing two coppers?"

Breathing out Rick said, "She's right," to his partner.

"Take her but watch her like a hawk because if anything happens to her…" Brad began.

"How will I talk to you again?" Rick asked him.

"I'll help at a couple clubs but at twelve I'll get back to _Walter's_ ," Brad replied.

"We'll be there," Rick told him before they walked back to the restaurant. He was relieved when the rain held off as he headed down to Market before he drove them east to the Ferry Building.

Watching the people walking on the sidewalk in front of the shops Kate suddenly told him, "Stop, it's them!"

Pulling against the curb immediately Rick looked on as she almost jumped out of the car, concerned before he saw who exactly she was talking about.

"Ma!" Julia cried out in joy as she saw her.

"Have you finished?" Johanna asked in surprise as she saw her daughter and then Rick walking up to them.

"No, we're going on to the next part of the investigation," Rick said simply.

"I don't think you can park there," Rose said in amusement as she was with her mother and niece.

"I'll explain to the police if they get here," Rick said wryly. "Have you been here long?"

"We just left the fabric store," Rose replied, looking back at the store. "Mary's in there still."

"I'm making her next dress for Christmas," Johanna told Rick. "I just needed some lace for her collar."

"I'm sure she'll look beautiful," Rick said, smiling down at the little girl.

"Will you be there for Christmas Uncle Rick?" Julia asked a little shyly.

Looking over at Kate, Rick saw she was smiling at him, so he nodded and said, "Of course, I can't think of anywhere else I'll be. But for now, you need to keep going on your promenade."

"Luckily the rain stopped," Patrick commented.

"It is lucky," Rick said as Rose and Kate were talking. "But if it starts again-"

"We have enough umbrellas," Patrick interrupted. "Most important is to get the food."

"You'll come for dinner?" Johanna asked him.

"I would love to," Rick replied with a nod. "Kate, we should go," he then said quietly to her.

"I'll be home as soon as I can honey," Kate told her daughter after kissing her forehead. "Have fun going around town."

"I will, bye Ma, Uncle Rick," Julia said.

After she had said goodbye to her mother, sister and brother in law Rick led Kate over to the car and waved with her to the others before he drove down Market once more. "Have you been on this ferry yet?"

"No," Kate replied. "Have you?"

"No but another detective uses it to come in from the valley and he says it's smooth," Rick replied. "If it's not stormy."

"Then we should have an interesting ride," Kate commented. She looked over at him as he nodded and then turned her attention ahead of them as he drove to the pier they would need to get onto the boat.

Once they were making their way across the bay Rick walked with Kate out to the railing, so they could stand and watch their progress. "So, any suitors Junior chased away lately?" he couldn't help asking.

"You mean besides the flat tires at the club?" Kate asked him. When he looked started she said, "I don't go on dates, they're just flat tires."

"Now that Rose is married will your ma want you to do the same?" Rick said.

Sighing Kate said, "I told her not to worry but she says I'm practically a spinster now."

"You're not old," Rick said quickly.

"No but she also tells me no man is so wonderful they'll want to raise another person's child," Kate said, her lips pressed tightly together.

Rick wanted to say that he would be fine with it but bit his tongue before that could get out and he said instead, "Some would."

"Well if you find them send them to me," Kate replied.

"Just that and you'll middle aisle them?" Rick said, studying her.

"Oh no, I would want him to at least carry a torch for me even after we're man and wife," Kate said. They were passing by Alcatraz and she then turned to her friend saying, "What about you?"

Shaking his head Rick replied, "I have too much work."

"You can make time," Kate said. "Don't tell me you haven't had a flapper in your apartment for a meal you cooked, dancing-"

"No," Rick said firmly before she could go further. "I don't want to with just any bird."

"You won't find anyone either," Kate replied.

"If I see her I'll know," Rick replied. He glanced at her but before he could say anything he felt some pressure on his forehead and he hoped that he would be able to see more of the vision from before as it felt as if it'd ended too abruptly.

 _"Next time listen to me," Beckett said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed at his bare chest where she could reach._

 _"I was listening just now," Castle said. "I think I did that very well," he said before laughing as she pinched his other shoulder. He ran his hand down her hair and said, "Stay here tonight?"_

 _Beckett paused for a moment, thinking of anything she needed to do with Julia before she smiled at him and said, "Okay."_

 _"That fast?" Castle said jokingly. He wasn't surprised when she leaned down and kissed him deeply and he followed her eagerly, holding her against him. They'd made love after their coffee and had ended up slipping into it twice more since they'd been unable to be together for almost a week as they'd been busy with cases close together._

 _"I think," Beckett said with a smile. "You should consider the fact that I missed you."_

 _"I did too," Castle said seriously as she propped her head up enough to look down at him. "We should have something for lunch." He was startled when she draped herself over him and smiled before saying, "Now you don't want to see her class?"_

 _"I do but I'm enjoying myself immensely," Beckett replied, reaching down his body. She sighed when he grabbed her hand before it could slide to his erection and she said, "I guess it was bound to happen again," as she got up off him._

 _"Of course, you're as grabby as I am," Castle replied as he sat up as well. He smiled when she leaned over to him and they kissed gently before he followed her off the bed to get dressed._

 _Beckett wasn't surprised when her boyfriend continued to touch her as they pulled on their clothes before they walked out to the kitchen. "What if your mom was here?" she asked him teasingly as he'd slipped his hand underneath her blouse to place on the small of her back._

 _"I don't think she'd care," Castle said, reluctantly moving his hand away. "What would you like?" he asked her as he went around the island._

 _"Anything you have, I'm starving," Beckett replied._

 _With a nod Castle quickly began to get things out of the fridge before he made something quick as he was famished himself after their activities. When he set the table, he was putting down plates of pasta and salads and told her, "Okay?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett replied, pouring out some white wine. "Sit."_

 _"Now I know you're serious," Castle commented with a smile before they began to eat. When he felt a little less hungry he said, "When do you want to stop at your place?"_

 _"After," Beckett replied. "Since I want her to be able to pick her clothes."_

 _"And I hate asking this as we're eating a meal-" Castle began to say._

 _"Out," Beckett interrupted. "We've been eating in I want her to go outside for a little bit."_

 _"Even though it might rain?" Castle asked to make sure._

 _"Even if it is," Beckett said with a nod. "But we can worry about that later."_

 _Castle nodded reluctantly before he cleared the table with her and after they'd washed up everything he said, "We have an hour and a half until she's out of her class."_

 _"Okay," Beckett said slowly with a smile. When he looked at her in surprise she reached for him and took his hand before she pulled him to the couch. She sat down with him and once he was settled she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as deeply as she could. She was relieved when he was quick to respond, and they were soon furiously kissing one another._

 _Trying to remember that his mother or Alexis could walk in Castle still couldn't stop himself from kissing her as hard as he possibly could. He kept that up for as long as he could until finally he slowly moved away, and he said, "I get the feeling we're not really going to go straight to bed tonight."_

 _"So do I," Beckett said with a slight smirk before she leaned into him and brushed her lips to his. She laughed when he did so to her when she moved away and then laid her down before continuing in the same manner. Finally, she grabbed for him and kept him down to her before she wrapped her arms tightly around him and wrapped her left leg around his legs. Their tongues were tangling roughly before rubbing frantically together and when they parted yet again she nuzzled her nose against his before she said, "Are we going to keep doing this until we go?"_

 _"I'm game if you are," Castle said. He laughed when pushed playfully on his shoulder and then got up, helping her sit up with him and he said, "Then what should we do?"_

 _"I'll play a game with you," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her boyfriend's eyes widened, and she held up her finger telling him, "But you need to stop when we have to go."_

 _"Just tell me we need to go to Julia's class," Castle assured her before he walked with her over to his office, hoping he could remember to stop when they would need to leave._

 _They played one of his racing video games together and Beckett said in relief when he turned it off before they needed to go, "I really thought I'd have to unplug that."_

 _"Well… the racing ones don't take my attention as much as the POV shooter games," Castle said slowly. "Why don't you like playing those?"_

 _"One because I do the same thing with my gun in my job already," Beckett replied. "And two because I don't play them you'd win which is why you're saying that," she told him as they stopped at the doorway out to the living room._

 _"True," Castle replied, nodding to her. "I can't really deny that."_

 _"Good, let's go," Beckett replied as they were putting on their coats. She watched him grab an umbrella and as soon as he'd done so she looped her arm through his before they left together to go over to her daughter's school._


	16. Each Morning At Dawning (Part 2)

_When they were in her dance studio waiting for the class to start Castle said, "I wanted to take her to the bookstore; she hasn't been for a while has she?"_

 _"No," Beckett replied. "And yes, we can go."_

 _"Sorry," Castle said quickly, knowing she was referencing him not asking if she wanted to take Julia too._

 _"It's okay, I know you would have eventually," Beckett replied. She then smiled directly at him and lowering her voice told him, "And you're okay not asking every so often."_

 _"I can make a decision for all of us here and there?" Castle asked her. He was a little startled when she just gave him a smile and he breathed out, remembering the ring he wanted to give her; reminding himself he needed to get it and soon. His attention was taken then by the students in the ballet class coming out and he waved with Beckett at Julia when she walked out. He watched with a smile as the little girl was dancing during the lesson and he was pleased when she did well with the new step the class was taught._

 _"Hi Mommy!" Julia said to her mother exuberantly after she'd changed and could go out to her. "Did you like the class?"_

 _"It was great," Beckett replied. "Did you see who's here with me?"_

 _"Hi Castle," Julia replied, smiling up at him. "Did you like my class too?"_

 _"Definitely, you were awesome and you nailed that last step," Castle replied, ruffling her hair to her giggle of joy._

 _"Thank you," Julia replied. "Are we gonna go to his house?"_

 _"Yes, but not just yet," Beckett said as she was helping her daughter into her coat._

 _"Then where are we gonna go?" Julia asked, looking at Castle as well._

 _"You'll see right now," Castle told her while Beckett was picking the little girl up. When they reached the street outside the school he called a cab and gave the address for the store before he settled back in his seat and looked over at the two next to him, finding they were looking at him before he started to ask them what was wrong when Beckett beat him to it._

 _"She wants to know," she explained, smiling and obviously trying not to laugh._

 _"We're almost there I promise," Castle told her with a smile. He looked out the window and pointed saying, "Now we're here."_

 _When she looked out and saw what there was Julia gasped and said, "Can I get a book?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett said, glancing at Castle and seeing he was nodding too. "See even he said."_

 _Julia giggled and stepped out with them onto the sidewalk before they headed inside, and she asked, "Can we stay here all night?"_

 _"You don't want to go out for dinner?" Castle asked her as they were making their way through the store to the kids' section._

 _"Oh… where?" Julia asked._

 _"I believe you two haven't been to Dave and Busters for a while," Castle said._

 _"No, we haven't and stop talking as if you're going to ask me if I have any Grey Poupon," Beckett told him simply. "And he's right sweetie, we haven't been in a while."_

 _"Kay," Julia said with a happy smile. "Can I play?"_

 _"Of course, it'd be ridiculous not to," Castle told her reassuringly._

 _"He wants to play too," Beckett told her with a smile. "And we'll both play with you."_

 _"Yay," Julia said, clapping her hands. She looked at the books they were at and said eagerly, "Can I look?"_

 _"Go ahead," Castle said. "Just make sure you stay where we are."_

 _"Kay," Julia told them both as she was smiling at her mother too._

 _Watching her go Beckett said, "You're getting the hang of it."_

 _"I've done it before already," Castle reminded her. He turned from Julia to smile at his girlfriend and told her, "I'm happy to do it again." He felt her squeeze his hand gently and did the same back to her before they went over to the little girl as she was pulling a book off of the shelf._

 _The three walked together through the section before they made their way to the fiction and mystery books that Castle and Beckett looked at together. They eventually were taking turns carrying Julia at the end since the little girl was tired of walking and Beckett took the books they had all gotten to pay for them while Castle sat in a chair with Julia on his lap._

 _"Are you excited for Thanksgiving?" he asked her._

 _"Yeah," Julia replied with a smile. "Teacher is teaching us about that and we get to have a big dinner and then play games."_

 _"Did your mom tell you about the games?" Castle asked._

 _"Yeah, I wanna get to play with you and Alexis," Julia said. "Will you play with me?" she then asked a little shyly._

 _"Of course, we're excited for it too," Castle said before he looked up and saw Beckett was coming to a stop in front of them. "I think we're ready, let's go," he said, standing up and bouncing Julia slightly to her cry of joy._

 _"Can we have dessert?" Julia asked. "The chocolate dessert?"_

 _"Yes, but we're playing after we eat," Beckett said while they waited for a cab to stop. She took her daughter to sit on her lap and held her close before they watched the city streets pass by before they reached Times Square and the restaurant._

 _They ate together at a half circular booth, Julia obviously listening to the sound of the games in the arcade nearby. But Castle and Beckett made sure she ate and since there was also the dessert to look forward to they didn't have too much trouble doing that._

 _Dipping a marshmallow for Julia, Castle told her, "Your mom and I played a video game today."_

 _"Did you Mommy?" the little girl asked interestedly._

 _"We did," Beckett said with a smile. "And I won but just barely."_

 _"Did you race?" Julia asked. When they both nodded she smiled and told them, "I wanna race too."_

 _"Luckily we can do that," Castle said, taking the melted chocolate off her chin. He glanced at Beckett and tried not to breathe heavily at the sight of her tender smile though she soon looked down at what they had left to dip in the chocolate fondue. He was touched at her being okay with him taking care of her daughter too and he reminded himself to try and act like Julia's father more. "Oh…" he said, reaching with the little fork they had for the fruit to get a strawberry when he found them gone._

 _"Here," Beckett said, handing him the last berry she'd speared._

 _"Are you sure?" Castle asked. When she nodded he took her fork and dipped it before handing it back._

 _Beckett raised her eyebrow at him slightly before she took the fork and bit into it before giving the rest to him. She saw the way his eyes slightly grew dark before he shook himself and she turned her attention back to her daughter. "Are you ready sweetie?" she asked her._

 _"Can we go?" Julia asked hopefully._

 _"Yes, hurry, I'm going crazy waiting," Castle said, pretending to growl impatiently and making the little girl giggle._

 _Beckett shook her head and smiled as she watched her boyfriend pick up Julia before playfully tossing her up in the air as she cried out. "How much are you getting?" she asked when they made it to the arcade and the console to recharge their card for the games._

 _"A lot," Castle told her simply. He smiled at her when she sighed and said, "Come on we should celebrate, it's a Friday and I figure two hundred and ten credits will be good."_

 _"That divides evenly doesn't it?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she watched him finish paying for said credits and she then asked him, "I feel bad thinking of her right now, what about Alexis?"_

 _"Out with friends," Castle said._

 _"So that's why you called me," Beckett told him teasingly as they were walking to the first game Julia wanted to play._

 _"I really did want to see you," Castle told her seriously._

 _With a smile Beckett said, "So did I."_

 _"Mommy did you and Castle have a fight?" Julia asked her, watching and listening to the two of them._

 _"Not really," Castle said, looking at his girlfriend as he spoke. "More a disagreement."_

 _"Oh, don't fight again. Please?" Julia asked._

 _"We won't," Castle said, staring straight at Beckett as he spoke._

 _"Let's get started," she said, touched at how serious he still was. Beckett then let her boyfriend pick up Julia to help her with the coin slider game they'd come to, getting the coins they'd use while the two waited before she handed the first to Julia._

 _"You and Castle have to play too," the little girl said before she picked a slot to put her coin in._

 _"Do you want us to take turns?" Castle asked her._

 _"Yeah," Julia said with a quick nod._

 _"We will, get started sweetie," Beckett urged her before she and Castle looked on as she dropped her first coin. They applauded her together as she managed to knock a few coins over before she took the second one and went next._

 _"Sorry Mommy," Julia said when her mother didn't knock any over._

 _"It's okay," Castle told her reassuringly. "She helped me out to push them over," he explained before he went and managed to do so._

 _"What?" Beckett asked as her daughter was looking at her and not taking her turn next._

 _"Are you gonna give him a kiss?" Julia asked as she blushed deeply._

 _"I'd love to," Beckett said, keeping her voice down. "But I can't sweetie."_

 _"When we go to his house?" Julia asked._

 _"I'll make sure she does," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his girlfriend gave him a look, but he quickly helped her daughter drop the next coin. He continued to hold Julia, pleased that she didn't ask to go to her mother, until they'd played the game twice. He set her down at that point before they walked together over to the video games and came to one of the racing ones._

 _"Who do you want to race with?" Beckett asked Julia._

 _Going to her mother the little girl playfully covered her face with Beckett's hand before she looked up at Castle to see his reaction._

 _"Don't worry," he told her with a smile. "I already knew you were going to pick her. This time I'm winning."_

 _"No you won't," Julia teased._

 _"Maybe we should wait and find out," Beckett said when her boyfriend opened his mouth to speak._

 _"Maybe," Castle said before they sat in two seats and then began to play. He did his best to keep up with his girlfriend but somehow, she managed to just barely beat him and he laughed saying, "I demand another one."_

 _"Okay," Beckett said, knowing Julia agreed with him as she had gasped._

 _"And I'm taking her," Castle added._

 _"I wanna go," Julia said with a giggle before her mother could say anything. She got down with her mother's help and walked around to Castle and let him put her on his lap. She smiled when he let her take the wheel; as Beckett had; and they drove together with her cheering him on._

 _"Oh, you must be a good luck charm sweetie," Beckett said with a smile at her daughter when the race ended and they'd won._

 _"Thanks Mommy," Julia said with a wide smile. "Thank you Castle," she said as she looked up at him._

 _"You're welcome, want to play the Star Wars game with me now?" he asked her._

 _Beckett smiled as her daughter nodded rapidly and she walked after them over to the game where she stood next to it and watched them play. When they were in between the first and second games she reached over and squeezed his knee, sharing a smile with her boyfriend before they played once more._

 _Castle was a little disappointed when they ran out of credits eventually, but he could see that Julia was getting tired, so he left with her and Beckett. They went together to the street and then to their apartment, so his girlfriend could pick up clothes for the weekend as he'd asked them to stay until at least Monday morning and she had agreed. They then went back to his loft and as soon as they were inside he called out, "Mother?"_

 _"There's a note Castle," Beckett told him, handing it over from where Julia had spotted it on the table._

 _"_ Went out with friends, will be back later _," Castle read. "_ Alexis spending the night with friends. _Okay, I guess we're on our own."_

 _"Now what?" Julia asked eagerly._

 _"Now you get ready for bed," Beckett replied. "And by that, I mean change and then brush your teeth."_

 _"Kay," Julia said before she took her mother's hand and they went over to the stairs._

 _"I'll wait here Kate," Castle told her. He smiled when she turned back and did so to him before they were upstairs. He turned to the living room and went over to his office and then grabbed a game of checkers he'd bought for when Julia was there, wanting to teach her that to hopefully one day teach her to play chess with Beckett. He sat on the couch, leaning back and thinking over the night and how much Julia had changed since Beckett had first adopted her. He was so deep in thought that he had no idea how long had passed before his girlfriend and her daughter were coming down the stairs, the sound of them talking making him sit up and turn to watch them until they had reached him, and Julia was speaking first out of the three of them._

 _"Are we gonna play?" the little girl asked, seeing the box on the table._

 _"Just one game," Castle said, looking over at his girlfriend._

 _"That's fine," Beckett said with a smile before she walked around to sit on the couch with her daughter next to him while he set up the board._

 _"What is this?" Julia asked as she was watching with her mother as Castle was setting the pieces on the board next._

 _"Checkers," Castle replied. "I wanted to teach you since you don't know how to play."_

 _"Is it fun?" Julia then said, looking up at him after looking again at the board._

 _"You should know sweetie," Beckett said into her daughter's ear as Julia was on her lap. "That Castle loves to have fun."_

 _"Especially with you two," he said quickly._

 _Glancing at him as Julia was laughing at them both Beckett continued with, "So if he brings out a game it'll be fun." When she just nodded she told her boyfriend, "You better get started."_

 _With a nod as he knew she was right Castle began to teach Julia how to play checkers. He was pleased when she took to it quickly after a couple games and when they stopped after the fourth he said, "We have to stop but we can play again if you want to."_

 _"I do, that was fun," Julia said with a smile at him._

 _"Great, I'm glad I bought it for you," Castle replied._

 _"You did?" Julia asked, her eyes wide._

 _"I did, I haven't played checkers in years," Castle said. "I play chess."_

 _"Mommy knows how to play that," Julia said shyly, glancing up at her mother._

 _"She does," Castle replied, smiling at Beckett. "But you know the best place to start to learn playing chess is by learning to play checkers."_

 _"Can I keep learning Mommy?" Julia asked, looking up at her again._

 _"Of course," Beckett replied easily, standing up with her in her arms.  
"I don't wanna go to bed," Julia protested as her mother carried her over to the stairs with Castle walking behind them up to Alexis' room. "Is she gonna be here?" she asked._

 _"She's staying with some friends tonight," Castle reminded her. "But she will be back tomorrow to spend the night with you," he added, smiling when Julia jumped a little bit on the bed as she'd been set down on it. He hugged her briefly and told her, "Goodnight, it was fun tonight."_

 _"Yeah," Julia said happily. "I wanna go back."_

 _"Another day," Beckett told her._

 _"She's right but I won't forget to suggest it again," Castle told her before he got out of the way of his girlfriend to allow her to say goodnight to the girl. When Julia was tucked in he walked with Beckett down the stairs and he said to her, "You didn't mind going tonight?"_

 _"No, like I said you like to have fun," Beckett replied easily. When he grabbed her wrist, she smiled and then let him take her over to his room. Once the door was closed she gently slipped her wrist away and said, "Are we making up lost time?"_

 _"I don't really see anything else we can do," Castle replied before he took her by the waist. He thought he was going to need to lead her over to the bed when she went willingly before sitting on the edge of it. He was going to ask her what she was doing when she reached up to his jeans and opened the fly of them quickly._

 _"What?" Beckett asked in obvious surprise when he stepped away from her._

 _"Sorry, I wasn't sure where you were going with that," Castle told her though he'd been eager to remain._

 _"What did you think I was going to do?" Beckett asked in amusement._

 _Shaking his head Castle helped her with his clothes as she had stood up and they kissed numerous times before she was stopping him and whispering into his ear. "Oh, so you were going to do that," he said as he'd realized that._

 _"And that was an issue," Beckett said, stepping away from him before he could reach around for her bra._

 _"No but I want to do the same thing to you," Castle replied quickly as he took a step closer to her. "So you read my mind."_

 _Beckett didn't move as her boyfriend came closer to her and she allowed him to lean down so they could kiss. Only when their lips met did she move and that was to wrap her arms around him as tightly as possible before they slowly parted a while later. "We should move to the bed," she told him when he leaned down to her, their shirts and pants on the floor by then._

 _"Actually, I can think of something first," Castle told her. When she looked at him questioningly he reached around for her bra and he carefully unhooked it before he let her remove it and then went to her panties to start slipping those off. She joined him soon after and as soon as she was naked he was helping her onto the bed before he lay directly on top of her. They were kissing, and he groaned as she pressed on the small of his back to bring him closer to her body. "Can you feel me?" he asked when they'd broken apart with a gasp of air._

 _"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Beckett asked in amusement before she drew him down to her for another kiss. When they'd been doing so for a while she finally pulled away from him and they carefully moved before they were both sitting up._

 _"Did you have a specific way you wanted to do this?" Castle asked her, unable to help touching her breasts by cupping them in turn carefully._

 _"I'll leave it up to you," Beckett replied. When he looked at her, obviously startled, she said, "I'm sure you have an idea."_

 _"Again, you're reading my mind," Castle said before he leaned over and kissed her. They lingered there for some time before slowly they parted, and he leaned over to murmur in her ear to relay his idea to her. When he moved back to be able to look at her he nearly shuddered when she smirked at him and told her, "Is that what you had in mind?"_

 _"I was going to say we work over each other but at the same time works too," Beckett replied before she kissed him. She only brushed her lips to his before they then moved together, and she said, "I hope this works."_

 _"It should, it's exactly like I saw it," Castle told her._

 _"You saw it, or you did it?" Beckett asked, slightly adjusting her legs that were stretched out past him while she sat in between his spread legs._

 _"Saw it," Castle said firmly. "You want to start?"_

 _"You want to Roshambo to decide?" Beckett shot back. When he groaned and tilted his head back she smiled and then reached over to touch his chin which she could do since they were so close. When he was looking down at her she moved her other hand in between her legs where she started to brush against her clit. Her breathing became rapid as her pleasure was swift and she glanced up at her boyfriend to see he was just watching her. "Rick?" she said._

 _His first name brought his attention to her and Castle said, "What?" When all she did was look down he realized, and he reached down quickly to himself, grasping his erection before he started to pleasure himself. He groaned heavily as he watched his girlfriend tilt her head back in her pleasure. He tried his best to watch her; as she was moving her fingers around in a way that was making his mouth water; but after a while he couldn't help but feel jealous of her fingers. "To hell with this," he told her, reaching over to grab her arm to stop her as he did the same himself. "We have something better we can do."_

 _"Yes, we can," Beckett replied before she lay down with his help. She moaned deeply as he soon slipped inside of her and she had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him a second before he began to thrust. A cry of joy left her lips before it was cut off by his kissing her, responding to him hard as he was doing to her. The force of it matched the way their bodies were moving together, and she begged him to fuck her harder._

 _Castle knew what his girlfriend meant exactly by that, so he thrust as fast as he could until finally they were both orgasming, calling her name while she was doing the same with his. When they stopped he could feel her trembling still and he very carefully moved away from her before he then wrapped his arm around her. As soon as she was pressed against his side he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead telling her, "Any reason?"_

 _With a smile Beckett replied, "It felt like we were going too slowly."_

 _"I guess in a way we were," Castle replied though they had hadn't been doing anything of the sort. But he didn't mind how quickly things had gone and instead he turned his head to lean it down enough to kiss her. After they parted he couldn't resist the temptation and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Any idea about tomorrow?" he asked her when they stayed apart._

 _"I haven't had a chance to think about it," Beckett replied. When he looked at her she said, "Think about it."_

 _Castle considered it before he said, "I guess that's true. Well we could now unless…" He had to smile when she suddenly yawned and he kissed her forehead and then said, "I guess not."_

 _"There's always morning," Beckett said. When her boyfriend gently rubbed her upper arm, she looked up at him and asked, "What?"_

 _"Are you okay?" Castle asked._

 _"It was a little stressful getting everything wrapped up after this case," Beckett said with a sigh._

 _"Even without me there to screw things up?" Castle said._

 _"It was mostly the paperwork which you would have left for anyway," Beckett said simply. "I just need to catch up on my rest."_

 _"Do you want me to take care of Julia for you?" Castle asked, sitting up then to grab the covers for them since he knew she was getting cold as he was._

 _"No, I'd like us to spend the day together," Beckett replied quickly. "But I guess if it's not raining in the end we could go to the library; she has some books she needs to get back."_

 _"So that's why you brought them," Castle replied. "I have no problem going there but why does it matter if it rains?"_

 _"Because after we'll head to a café around the park," Beckett replied._

 _"And go in the park?" Castle asked._

 _"We should show her the leaves turning; I haven't had the chance to walk through Central Park with her yet," Beckett said._

 _"Let's hope it's not," Castle said seriously. He couldn't help saying, when she did so, "I love it when you smile."_

 _"Kiss ass," Beckett said wryly before they began to kiss. They were soon dueling together with their tongues in her mouth and she sighed in disappointment when he moved away from her. "You're too much."_

 _"And yet you just let me do with you what we did," Castle replied. "Are you okay?" he then asked her._

 _Smiling Beckett turned her head to nuzzle his jaw with her lips before she said, "I enjoyed it, but we should have just started out with you inside me."_

 _Swearing heavily as he felt a jolt with each kiss she was pressing to his jaw then Castle said, "Kate, even if it's quick again-"_

 _"Take me Rick," Beckett breathed, moving away and pulling him._

 _Following her willingly and eagerly Rick soon after sank inside of her and they began to make love, taking the time for just a moment before they lost themselves to their need for each other._

"You're cold," Rick said, coming away from his vision to find that Kate was shivering against his side.

"You're not?" she asked, looking sideways at him.

"My gams aren't in the air," Rick replied. He watched her for a moment and said, "We should go back in."

Shaking her head Kate said, "I'm swell."

Sighing Rick reached over for her and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders saying, "You'll get sick." He tried not to tense up when her arm wrapped around his back in return and he said, "You're not swell." As he was speaking he was trying his best to handle what it felt with her touching him as she was and his hold on her. He just managed to get himself under control before his mind wandered back to the vision he'd had. He'd learned more that time and was startled to realize that while Kate in that world had adopted Julia as well, it didn't seem she had done so when the little girl was a baby. And it also appeared he and Kate were together, but Julia was still a little shy of him though more open; the realization breaking his heart although it made him appreciate his Julia much more. He also had to wonder why exactly they were hiding the fact they were together too, but he couldn't think of an answer. But he was happy to see they were very much in love there though he couldn't help being jealous of what he guessed was himself in that world knowing that Kate loved him.

"You're awful quiet Rick," Kate said then, not realizing she was startling him from his thoughts.

Shaking his head Rick told her, "A lot on my mind." He then told her before she could say anything, "When we're coming back we'll stay inside."

Before Kate could say anything a worker on the boat walked over to them and said, "You and your missus need to return to your car sir, we're almost at Sausalito."

Looking at each other Rick let go of her as she did the same with him before they made their way back to his Tin Lizzie and they waited there until they docked in Sausalito and were allowed off the boat.

"Do you know the town?" Kate asked him once they were stopped out on the street.

"Not well," Rick replied. He glanced around them and saw a few stores before he looked at her to speak.

"I can ask," Kate told him. "It was Red Oak, right?" When he pulled up across the street from a store she walked out quickly, crossing and giving a smile to her friend as she went.

Watching her closely Rick was able to see her easily while she spoke to the worker inside before she came back out. "He knew?" he asked once she was inside.

"He did, he says you need to go left at Main here then half a mile west before you reach Red Oak and you need to make a right," Kate replied. "You don't need to call the police?" she then inquired as he started down the street.

"Brad will, they should meet us there," Rick replied. "Which means you need to stay in the car."

"How will you explain me?" Kate asked him.

"I'll make something up," Rick said simply before he turned left on the street and then made his way over until he saw Red Oak. "They're here," he said as he spotted two police officers in the distance.

"Detective O'Donovan?" one of the two men asked as Rick stepped around to get onto the sidewalk.

"I am, this is where Gabriel Jenner lives?" he asked.

"For a year," one officer said. "I'm Lotz and this is Di Martini."

With a nod to the officers Rick said, "Have you gone up to the door?"

"Our boss told us to wait for your direction," Di Martini replied.

"Alright, follow me because I don't know what his demeanor will be," Rick replied.

"Who's the Jane?" Lotz then asked.

Rick tried to think of something he could say to explain Kate's presence when the other officer then spoke.

"Is she the sister of the victim you have across the Bay?" Di Martini asked.

"Yes," Rick said before he turned to Kate to gesture her out, guessing his partner must have spoken to the two by radio. "She won't come in with us, but she needs to stay close." He wasn't surprised when the two men exchanged a glance and he then explained, "She might be targeted."

"Someone might bump her off?" Lotz said.

"Maybe torture me for information on the cache that belonged to my father and brother," Kate said as she'd reached them in time to hear him say that.

"And possibly her as well," Rick continued. "This is Kate O'Brien and Kate these are Lotz and Di Martini." After they tipped their caps to her he said, "We might have to run in, stay back and I'll have Di Martini keep an eye on you."

Though she was obviously fighting a protest Kate finally nodded and then said, "Get started, I want to know if he did anything to my brother."

With a brief nod Rick motioned for Lotz to walk behind him and he went up to the door, knocking before he waited and leaned in close to it to try and listen inside. He knocked again before calling, "Mr. Jenner this is Sausalito police we're here to speak to you." There was no answer, so he knocked again but it was the same as before and he said to the officer just behind him, "Can you knock it down?"

"Yes," Lotz said simply before he kicked the door open once Rick was out of the way. He moved aside for the detective to go in first with his gun drawn and followed.

"Stay here ma'am," Di Martini told Kate as they remained on the porch.

Though she wanted to tell the man that she wasn't about to run into a dangerous situation on her own Kate remained quiet and stayed still, wondering what was going on inside.

"You can come in, both of you," Lotz said as he came up to the doorway shortly after.

Kate hurried past him to Rick who was walking out to her saying, "Is he here?"

"No," he replied easily. "But he's gone in a hurry."

As she couldn't see any sign of that in the entry Kate looked at him questioningly before he gestured with his arm down the hall. She walked with him until they came to a bedroom where she saw everything strewn across the floor, drawers upended and smaller articles of clothing around. "You don't think something happened to him?" she asked as she looked at him.

"No," Rick replied before he held up the piece of paper he had in his other hand with a handkerchief. "Did you ever see Jenner's handwriting?"

"I did, to sign for his payment," Kate answered. "That's his."

"Then we've lost him, according to this he's confessed to killing your brother," Rick said grimly. "And he's already on his way to the South Pacific."


	17. I'm Always There

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Very pleased to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will get right to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Nice to read that you thought it was great writing in the chapter! And I'm really happy that you like the chapter with regards to Julia!),

MsNYC (I got it now, okay all cleared up with that. And I'm glad you like how present Castle is dreaming of '20s Rick dreaming about Caskett in present day. That's the way it goes, lol, it seems confusing now looking at that but it I guess it reads easier sine you said you like it! Oh, and I should mention that 20's Rick isn't away of present Castle, lol, that might be more confusing, but I hope not too, too much!) and

vetgirlmx (So glad to see that you thought it was a great chapter! Also, nice that you thought it's kind fun and quite interesting as you put it to see the differences in both Julias. And you got what I was doing with her not being exactly the same so loved reading that you're loving that! Great that you're loving that Rick's getting used to the flashbacks and also that you caught he's using them as an investigative resource. No idea when parallel universes came around though interesting you mentioned he should have suggested it by now. I wasn't surprised in the slightest that you're torn between that but I'm really glad you're wondering how Rick will approach his situation with Kate. But yeah, not surprised you're hoping they'll find the guy as you're very right the crime shouldn't go unpunished. But great you're eager to find out and now you can!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful as usual for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _No More Lonely Nights_ by Paul McCartney, from his soundtrack album _Give My Regards to Broad Street_.

I'm Always There

December 10th, 2019

Stepping out from the bathroom Beckett walked quickly over to her husband and took his hand, squeezing it before she studied his face. She had woken up shortly before, jumping up from her bed and checking to see if there was any sign of any change at all in him. But there had been none which didn't really surprise her, and she had gotten dressed quickly to return to him.

She had placed Castle's journal on the rolling table in the room and Beckett studied him for a while though it almost seemed to be calling to her. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, brushing against his before she went to sit down and finally began to write. She'd spent her time thinking of what to tell him and she was ready as she put her pen to paper.

 _December 10th, 2019  
8:30 am_

 _I'm just noting the time so you know when I'm writing exactly because I know I'll be writing more than just this morning. It was a… not a rough night because I did sleep but I think I could still tell you weren't sharing the bed with me. My dreams were of course about you but about us mostly. But I can't think of us making love again, I did yesterday and it was literally painful._

 _I had wished that maybe you would wake up when I had cupped your face first thing this morning but you're obviously still recovering. The nurse; Liam; isn't here yet but I'm going to watch him closely while he's doing that to see how your wound on your arm is doing. And since I'm talking about that I'm alright, the baby is too._

 _I need to go, there's someone at the door so I need to see if it's Liam to check on you again._

Beckett was unsure about the entry, but she couldn't write anymore as the door was opening and she turned to it to check and see who it was.

"Ms. Beckett," Dr. Bell said as she walked inside.

"Doctor," Beckett replied, standing up to move out of the way.

"How are you doing?" the doctor asked her.

"As best I can be under the circumstances," Beckett replied, looking at her husband closely as the doctor was checking on him starting with his eyes. Though it sickened her a little to see nothing in those blue eyes she still watched until the doctor moved on. She remained quiet until the checkup was finished and then said, "His knee is getting better."

"It is," Dr. Bell replied. "I'll have the nurse come in to change the binding on this arm but other than that he is improving." She nodded to the screen that was showing his pulse and said, "His pulse and temperature are good, so we'll need to wait for his body to be ready for him to wake up."

"There's still no way of knowing," Beckett stated.

"No, I'm sorry," Bell said. "But we'll keep checking on him of course."

Beckett nodded as the woman left and she moved to sit next to Castle, holding his hand in between her own before she heard another knock on the door. She smiled when she saw Liam walking in and told him good morning.

"Good morning Ms. Beckett," the nurse said, setting down the tray he was holding. "I'll just be changing his bandaging here."

"I'll be fine," Beckett said quickly as she realized he was letting her know she could step away. When the man nodded she watched him cut off the gauze on the cut on her husband's arm and she saw that it was a long cut but obviously not deep enough for stitches.

"He's improving," Liam commented. "That cut was a little wider yesterday so that's a good thing."

"Of course," Beckett said as he was bandaging her husband again before he cleaned and medicated the other cuts he had. "Thank you," she told him. "Oh, my family and friends will likely be coming soon."

"Someone will let you know," Liam said with a nod.

After the man had left Beckett checked the time again and went back to her seat before she picked up her pen to add more to her entry though she skipped a couple lines.

 _I'm back just after your doctor has checked on you and the nurse has cleaned up your wounds. You're doing better but only slightly because if you were you'd be awake… If it sounds like I'm angry I'm not at you but more the situation. Now I'm just waiting for everyone to get here to join me for the day._

 _And I don't know if my last entries were really that coherent but I'm sure you'll understand that I've been trying to handle this. Watching and knowing they're taking care of you here I've decided if there's nothing I can do for you but to be here then I'll stick with that. I know you can hear me but since I also know you were hurt in the accident you need this chance to recover. I would wish you were conscious doing so, though since you aren't I'll take this each day._

 _But you should know I'm telling you repeatedly in my mind that I'm not going to let you stay unconscious for much longer. This baby will need you even while it's only four months along in me and there is no way in hell I'm going through the rest of this pregnancy without you. And next week we're going together to find out what exactly we're having, just rest my love so you can come back to us sooner._

There was nothing else Beckett could really say, everything she had on the page was what she'd wanted to convey so she closed the book and got up to put it away before she heard a knock on the door. Going to it she opened it to find a nurse there and asked, "Is my family here?"

"And two friends," the woman said with a nod.

"Please let them come in," Beckett replied before she stuck her head out to see them.

"There she is, go," Darnley said when he spotted Beckett.

"Mommy," Julia and Eliza whispered at the same time as they ran the last few steps to her. They threw their arms around her together before they started to let go when they remembered the baby.

"It's okay," Beckett said, realizing what they were doing and holding onto them a little tighter. She ran her hands over the backs of their heads and said, "You're here early," to Skye and Darnley who'd been with them.

"We came to have breakfast with you," Darnley said first.

"I'll stay with Rick for you so you can go eat," Skye added.

"And everyone else?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"They're eating at home," Darnley replied.

"Do you want to see your daddy?" Beckett asked her daughters then who hadn't let her go.

"He's not awake?" Julia asked softly.

"If he wakes up while you guys are at home I promise I'll call," Beckett said gently. She led them into the room as Darnley and Skye followed her and wasn't surprised when Eliza started to whimper before she began to cry. She quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly telling her and her sister, "He's getting better now, he just needs a little more time to feel like he can wake up."

"Really?" Julia said as her sister was calming down.

"That's what the doctor told me when she checked on him not too long ago," Beckett said with a nod. "Do you want to sit with him?" she asked Eliza.

"Yes please," the little girl said, her voice a little shaky still from her tears. When she was on the bed she did as she had the day before, lying next to her father and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I miss you Daddy; the house is quiet. And the doggies miss you too," Eliza added, her eyes filling with tears again.

When the little girl started to cry Beckett picked her back up and watched as Julia was helped onto the bed by Skye. She listened to what her oldest was telling Castle, rubbing Eliza's back gently to soothe her as the little girl was crying softly.

"I miss you too," Julia said at first. She then studied her father and said honestly, "You look better today Daddy, but I want you to open your eyes soon. Everybody does." She sighed and then lay down next to him as her sister had done, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She pressed close and then said, "I love you Daddy."

"What is it sweetie?" Beckett said in surprise when Eliza suddenly moved around in her arms.

"I didn't tell Daddy I love him too," the little girl told her frantically.

"She can tell him now," Julia said quickly when she looked over at her mother and saw that she was going to speak. She gave her father a last hug and kissed his cheek before pushing herself up and getting off the bed with Darnley's help.

The second she was back on the bed Eliza was hugging her father and telling him, "I'm really bad Daddy, I had to say it before but I didn't. I love you Daddy, so much."

"You're not bad," Beckett said, leaning over and placing her hand on the little girl's back. "You were just a little upset."

"Yeah, Daddy would agree," Julia added, standing on the other side of her mother.

Sniffing a little Eliza said, "Now he knows."

"Yes," Beckett assured her before letting Eliza kiss her father's cheek and hug him, taking her down to set her on the ground. "What is it?" she asked as Darnley handed over the travel bag that was her husband's.

"Some toiletries," he explained as she opened it. "I thought he might appreciate a shave." When she looked up at him Darnley quickly told her, "From you."

"I know," Beckett replied with a soft laugh. "Thank you."

"Are you gonna do that now? His cheek is scratchy," Eliza told her.

"Or after breakfast?" Darnley asked.

"No, now," Beckett said, studying the stubble on his face and knowing her husband would have shaved as soon as he could. "You guys don't want to go eat while I do this?" she asked the girls.

"Can we watch?" Julia asked shyly.

"Yes," Beckett said before Darnley touched her shoulder. When she looked at him she said, "Are you offering your help?"

"I am, what do you need?" he asked her.

"Can you get me a washcloth wet with hot water and a container filled with hot water too?" Beckett asked him. She went to her husband and started to empty the bag before her friend came out to her with everything. She turned back to Castle and hesitated for a moment before she raised the back of his bed enough so she would be able to work on him more easily. She used the warm washcloth on his face to soften his skin before she rubbed some of the foam Darnley had brought before she began to shave his right cheek.

Sharing a look with her sister Julia wondered how often their mother did that as she was able to work quickly. She wanted to ask but kept quiet as she knew Beckett would need them to be so she wouldn't risk cutting Castle's skin with the razor. But as she watched her she hoped her mother was okay doing it while he wasn't awake yet.

Beckett soon moved to the last bit of foam on her husband's face on his upper lip and Darnley asked her, "Would you like me to do that?"

"No, how did you know that part he took care of?" Beckett asked, looking back at him.

"Because Trev and I do the same with each other," Darnley replied.

"I can handle it," Beckett told him. "But thank you," she then said after she had finished. She cleaned off her husband's face of any remaining foam and got the lotion he liked to use, trying not to let her fingers tremble visibly as she rubbed it into his skin. His aftershave was last and when the familiar scent hit her nose she was biting hard on her lower lip. "I'll be right back," she told them with a smile before she walked over to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"She-" Julia started to say in concern, looking at Skye and Darnley.

"Hold on," he told her before walking over to the small room. "Kate," he said gently as she was drying off her hands.

Looking up at him Beckett couldn't fight it anymore and she nearly started to cry as he hugged her tightly outside. "I told myself I wouldn't cry again," she said in a strangled tone. "It wouldn't help him any."

"Not a good idea to think like that Kate," Darnley told her seriously. "Just cry, your husband wouldn't think less of you; in fact I think he'd be touched you miss him that much." He held her tightly as she sobbed against his shoulder and he spoke gently to her, telling her that it would be alright until she eventually calmed down.

Looking over her friend's shoulder Beckett saw the girls were standing behind him and she said, "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's kay Mommy," Eliza said first as they went to her to hug her tightly. "We know you miss Daddy lots too."

"A lot," Julia added. "And it's okay if you cry, we do too."

Reaching down to gently rub away the tear on Julia's cheek and then Eliza's, Beckett moved them over to the chair next to the bed and she hugged her daughters to her tightly before she kissed the two tenderly. "Thank you, girls, but you're probably hungry now right?" she asked them.

"A little bit," Eliza said with a slight smile.

"What about you Mommy? And the baby?" Julia asked her.

"We can go right now," Darnley said, he and Skye watching the three.

"I'm staying here," Skye assured her as Beckett looked at her. "Go ahead and get your breakfast."

"What about you?" Beckett asked.

"I'll eat after you get back," Skye said simply.

"Then we better go," Beckett replied. "Come on you two," she told the girls, standing up and taking their hands. "Thank you," she said to Skye.

When the woman had nodded Darnley followed Beckett and her daughters down to the cafeteria before they were getting their food at the station that was open. He watched his friend closely, but she seemed to be recovered enough and he said once they sat down, "I told you it wouldn't hurt to cry."

Beckett sighed and said, "I know I'm just…" She glanced at her daughters then and said, "So we should walk through the garden when Martha and Alexis get here."

"Why then?" Julia asked in confusion after eating some of her omelet.

"So they can spend some time alone with him," Beckett replied. "But I need to go outside," she said. "It can't be good for me to stay inside that long."

"Or the baby?" Eliza asked.

"Probably not," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at how serious her youngest was.

"I forgot to ask do you have all of your… vitamins and whatnot?" Darnley asked her.

"Whatnot?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she smiled briefly and shook her head before telling him, "I do, I can't really forget those."

"Mommy?" Julia said then. When her mother looked at her questioningly she asked, "Do you shave Daddy's face for him a lot."

Seeing Eliza turning from her sister to look at her Beckett smiled briefly before she said, "Not all the time but occasionally I will."

"Are you remembering something?" Darnley asked her.

"This was a while ago, but something made me think of when he and I came home from our first honeymoon," Beckett replied. "We left our hotel in Dublin a little early but before that he had asked me to shave his face."

"Tell us Mommy," Eliza said quickly when her mother stopped talking.

"Okay," Beckett replied. "But it's a short story."

"Tell Lizzy about when you came home," Julia said quickly. She glanced at Darnley across the table and said, "And Patrick too; they don't know the story."

"Do you remember?" Beckett asked her. When her oldest nodded she then said to him, "It stands out to us because that's when we knew we were staying here for good."

"I'm interested to hear," Darnley told her with a nod.

Beckett smiled quickly again before she began the story, easily able to recall her and her husband starting out that day making sure they had everything to take back home with them to New York.

* * *

 _"I just have one thing left to do," Castle said as Beckett walked into the bathroom where he was standing at the sink. "My face."_

 _"Would you like some help?" Beckett asked him._

 _Castle pretended to think that over for a moment before he nodded and then helped her up onto the counter next to the sink. Before she could start on him he placed his hand on her stomach and said, "I forgot to ask, how are you doing?"_

* * *

"To interrupt you for a second," Darnley said then. "I think I know why you thought of that moment."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"Daddy was asking about you," Julia reminded her.

"Oh, kay," Eliza said with a small smile on her face.

Beckett leaned over and kissed the top of her youngest's head; since her daughters were sitting on either side of her; and she told them, "I told your daddy that we were both fine, but we needed to get back to our other daughter. And no, we didn't know you were a girl yet Eliza but we just wanted to get back home."

* * *

 _"Hard to believe it's going to be home now," Castle commented. He saw his wife was looking at him and he asked, "What?"_

 _"You're going to make me nick you," Beckett replied._

 _"Sorry," Castle said quickly before he remained silent and allowed her to finish with his face before he got his upper lip shaved. After he'd gotten the aftershave on he went to her, leaning his hands on either side of her._

 _"Can I help you? We need to get out of this hotel to return home," Beckett said since he'd commented on that._

 _"One more?" Castle asked._

 _Beckett pretended to give a heavy sigh and she said, "It won't be."_

 _"No but I have to make an attempt," Castle replied. He smiled when she laughed, and he leaned over so their lips could meet. As soon as they had he was standing up straight, holding onto her as tightly as he could before their heads slowly tilted to the side as things became more intense._

 _When they needed to breathe Beckett pulled away first and said, "Now you need to move."_

 _"I don't really want to," Castle replied even though he was moving aside at that moment. He helped her down and took his travel bag that was finally packed, and they hurried together to get their suitcases ready so they could get to the airport._

* * *

"There wasn't anything really on the flight," Beckett told them. "We slept mainly because we were trying to get caught up with the time here. So, when we got to JFK we hurried back home, driving very quickly until we pulled into the driveway."

* * *

 _"There they are," Castle commented as he spotted their daughters._

 _"Do you mind she's standing on the bench?" Beckett asked him._

 _"No," Castle said with a laugh before he stopped at the garage. "I'm not parking," he told his wife. "Because I know you want to get out as fast as possible, just like me."_

 _Beckett laughed softly before she got out of the car with him and smiled when their daughter wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I guess you missed us sweetie," she told her as she embraced her back._

 _"Yes! Are you happy?" Julia asked, looking up at her._

 _"Very," Beckett replied._

 _"Are you and the baby kay?" Julia then said._

 _"We are, your daddy's been making sure we are," Beckett told her before letting her go._

 _"Hi Daddy," Julia said a little shyly._

 _"Hey sweetheart," Castle told her, picking her up so he could hug her tightly. "Have a fun time with your grandparents and sister?"_

 _"Yeah but I'm glad you're both home," Julia replied, hugging him tightly around the neck._

 _"So am I," Alexis said, smiling at them as she walked up to them, having stayed behind to let Julia greet their parents. She hugged Beckett first and then went to her father once Julia was on the ground and she embraced him tightly. "We've been waiting for a while."_

 _"It looked like it," Castle said before he looked over at the porch to find his mother and father in law standing there. "Why don't we go ahead inside?"_

 _"Agreed," Beckett said before he took her hand and they went over to their parents to greet them. She shared a smile with him, knowing he felt the same relief she did that they were finally home._

* * *

"Hey Kate," Alexis said, hugging her stepmother. "He looks…"

"He is getting better," Beckett told her after they let each other go.

"We asked the nurse that came in," Martha said. "He commended you on the good job you did with his face."

"He would have wanted it," Beckett said softly before she went over to her mother in law.

"Have you gone outside at all?" Martha asked after they had embraced.

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "We were just eating so I can wait for that."

Frowning Martha said, "Alright…"

"I'll go outside," Beckett nearly snapped. She bit her lower lip as her mother in law stepped back slightly before she said, "I'm so sorry I…"  
"It's alright," Martha said with a sigh. "I know this isn't easy for you and we must be irritating you trying to tell you what you should do."

"You're trying to help me," Beckett told them. "I just want my husband back with us."

"Of course," Martha said in understanding. She then saw the tears in her daughter in law's eyes and hugged her before saying, "I would imagine that's the hormones."

"Did Skye tell you I was already crying earlier?" Beckett asked softly as they'd met the investigator on the way to the room.

"Yes, and this is understandable," Martha said.

"I suggested that she should cry," Darnley said.

"And I have been," Beckett said, taking the tissue that Julia had brought to her. She dried her eyes and cheeks before she said, "How are you both?"

"Okay," Alexis said with a sigh, smiling slightly at her boyfriend when he squeezed her hand gently behind her. "What about you?"

"The baby and I are fine," Beckett said, sitting on the side of the bed. She took her husband's hand and said, "Did you bring anything for the girls to do?"

"Here," Jim said.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Beckett said, standing up and hurrying over to him.

"It's alright," Jim replied. "There are a lot of us here." He hugged her warmly and said, "We'll still tell you what you should do."

Beckett laughed and said, "I know, and I'll do my best to remember you're all doing it out of love."

"Mommy told us a story," Eliza said, holding her arms up to her mother as she walked back over to the bed.

Picking her up Beckett sat down on the side of the bed with her youngest on her lap and said, "I told them about when Rick and I came home after our honeymoon."

"What made you think of that?" Martha asked her.

"We asked her if she shaved Daddy's face a lot," Julia said, leaning against the side of the bed next to her mother.

"And she remembered that story," Eliza said with a smile.

"I remember you two looking very happy when you approached us," Martha commented.

"I would imagine they were," Darnley said, standing across from his friend and smiling at her. "And you will be again."

"Again?" Beckett asked him in confusion.

"Your tenth," Darnley replied.

"He has a point," Alexis said. "And we know Dad will be back, the doctor has said this is just a chance for him to recover; for his body to recover."

"But when?" Eliza asked.

"That his body will decide," Martha replied. She looked at her son and said, "Are you still talking to him?"

"We are," Beckett said, nodding to the girls who were watching her. "Why?"

"I think you should tell him what we'll do for Christmas," Martha commented.

"Well we can't have the party now," Beckett said with a sigh. "I forgot about it, I'll have to e-mail everyone."

"Actually," Alexis began, sharing a look with her grandmother. "Rebecca did that since she's in contact with everyone that was invited too."

Beckett nodded in relief at not having to worry about that as well and she said, "I don't know what to do about our gifts."

"Lily suggested to us that we should just mail them because I'm not sure you're going to want to have everyone around," Jim said.

"He means we," Martha said. "We thought that once we have Richard home again we'll want to keep things with the family."

"But… what about Maddy?" Eliza asked worriedly.

"Oh, they can still come," Beckett answered. "But I'm sure everyone else is going to just visit to check on him." She set Eliza down and said, "Why don't we play a card game girls?"

"Yeah," Julia said, her sister nodding eagerly.

As they gathered together the group began to play cards next to the bed with Beckett facing everyone but still next to her husband so she could take his hand and hold it gently from time to time during the game. She didn't stop doing that even when the girls began to work on what they would need to for school, holding Castle's hand at every opportunity as she wanted him to know they were there in every way she could.

* * *

"This cafeteria is really nice," Skye said to her friend with a smile.

"It is," Beckett said, growing somber at the end.

Placing her hand on her shoulder Skye said, "Are you sure you didn't want Patrick to join us?"

"I am joining you," Darnley said in confusion as he walked up to them. "They kicked me out."

"I'm going to take their food," Louis said as he was with the man.

"Then they want to eat with Rick alone," Beckett said, unable to help smile at how perplexed her friend still was. "You don't need any help going back?" she asked him.

"I'll be alright," Louis said with a nod. He then went around to get what his girlfriend and Martha had asked for as well as his own choices. "Alright," he told everyone as he followed them to their table. "I'll be upstairs with them, enjoy the gardens Kate."

"I should," Beckett said before she sat down in between her daughters again.

"Mommy?" Julia asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett said, swallowing her stroganoff before she spoke.

"Can you tell us another story?" Eliza asked.

Looking at both girls Beckett wasn't surprised they were together on that and she smiled before she kissed their cheeks. "I can but let's wait until we go to the garden alright?" she told them.

"Okay but what will you tell us?" Julia asked.

"I have something in mind," Beckett said. "Would you like to hear about the first time your daddy and I wrote together?"

"Your very first book?" Eliza said interestedly.

"Our first," Beckett said.

"Okay," Julia said after she leaned forward to be able to see her sister.

"Lean back sweetie you're going to get your hair into your food," Beckett said tenderly to her oldest.

"I'm interested in hearing about that too," Darnley said with a smile.

"You will, you're still coming with us," Beckett told him, pointing her fork playfully at him.

"And me too apparently," Skye said in amusement. "And with that I say we finish eating so we can go out, get your mum some sun; the baby too of course; and get to hear the story."

The girls giggling at the woman's tone they ate a little quicker though they exchanged looks every so often, still thinking of their father as they went through the rest of the meal. They went straight to their mother once they got up from the table, holding her hands tightly before they made their way together with the others to the gardens in the courtyard the hospital building made.

"You didn't tell me this was a greenhouse," Beckett said as she looked up at the glass above them.

"Can we take off our coats?" Eliza asked. "I'm hot."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Skye said. "Doesn't even feel like winter."

"No," Beckett said, having been helping the girls take off their coats. She smiled back at her father as he helped her with her own and she sighed saying, "I've been cooped up too long but…"

"You can come back Mommy," Julia said quickly as she was reaching into the bag that she was carrying.

"You brought that for me?" Beckett asked as her oldest held up her camera.

"When I mentioned this morning that we hadn't come here yet they wanted to bring it since they remember the flowers," Darnley explained.

"Take some pictures Mommy," Eliza said.

"It'll make you feel better," Julia said, pulling out her own camera. "Can we go with you?"

"Yes, I was going to insist," Beckett replied. "And when we go back to the room we can work on some art."

"Can we put the pictures we make for Daddy on the walls?" Eliza asked softly as she watched her mother and sister getting their cameras ready.

"That's why I want you to make pictures," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her head. "Where's your camera sweetie?"

"She didn't want to bring it," Julia explained.

"Then I have something else you can do," Beckett said, going to her coat that her father was holding.

"Daddy's phone?" Julia asked.

"How did you get that?" Jim asked his daughter.

"A nurse brought it to me last night," Beckett replied. "It was with his things." She glanced at the girls and then opened the phone to the camera and gave it to Eliza saying, "We're going to make a folder for your daddy."

"Are we gonna take pictures of him?" Eliza asked, looking a little pale.

"No," Beckett said quickly. "No, no I want us to take pictures of us and here too, so he knows that we were thinking of him all the time; that you took these pictures for him."

"Oh, I can do that," Eliza told her, looking a little relieved. She then took the phone and said, "There are some pretty roses."

"Not as pretty as the ones you got Mommy," Julia said as they began to walk down the path.

"We'll see them," Beckett said, smiling at them. "Let's just go around."

As they began to walk Jim stayed with his daughter and Darnley and said softly to her, "You're doing well."

"I'm trying to," Beckett said with a sigh, not surprised at her father's statement. "It's as if I hear him telling me to try and stay normal, especially for the baby."

"I think he would be saying that," Darnley replied as he and Jim watched her take a picture of a pink flower.

"Especially considering the baby," Jim replied. "Katie," he said as he saw the way his daughter stood up straight then.

"I realize you guys are helping me I just… I know I have the baby to think of," Beckett said, counting to ten before she'd spoken. "But I'm more concerned about my husband because I want him awake."

"And he will, soon I'm sure," Darnley said soothingly.

"But thank you for your concern, did I say that earlier after I just about bit Martha's head off?" Beckett asked after taking another picture.

"No but we all know," Jim said. When his daughter looked at him he explained, "We talked about that after the girls left with Darnley and Skye…"

"I'm here, sorry," the investigator said, walking quickly past them.

"Martha and I did," Jim continued. "And she mentioned you might get a little… tetchy."

"Tetchy?" Beckett asked. "Well… she would know," she said after thinking about that.

"Does that mean she was the same?" Darnley asked. "Oh, your girls want you."

"She was but only briefly," Beckett answered quickly before she went down the path after the girls and Skye, the former waving to her. "Mostly she had to deal with crying very easily. And I can relate."

"Was she the same?" Darnley asked Jim.

"A little bit, more towards the end of her pregnancy," he replied. "But it was mainly if something was touching like when Julia made her a picture of actual mosaic tiles or Richard gave her a flower. Mostly when she hugged Julia."

Darnley sighed and said, "I'm not surprised she's doing that now if that was the case."

"Neither am I," Jim said as they continued to catch up to the others.


	18. I'm Always There (Part 2)

"It's pretty huh?" Eliza asked.

"You were right," Beckett said. "But I do like my roses your daddy gave me more."

"You should," Eliza said firmly. "Daddy gave them to you."

"And that's the other reason why I like them," Beckett assured her. "Let's keep going I want to get back to your daddy." She walked with her daughters and Skye then until they reached what was a Japanese garden. "No wonder you were out here for so long," she said teasingly to her daughters.

"It's pretty here," Eliza said, taking a picture of it for her father.

"I'm going to head back in, get something to drink," Skye said, glancing at Darnley.

"I'm grabbing dessert," he said.

"Could you do me a favor and get something for the girls?" Beckett asked him as her daughters were grabbing onto her hands.

"Sure but… what would they like?" Darnley said.

"The brownies, but just one because they'll share," Beckett replied.

"I'll be with them," Jim said.

"No Dad, stay please," Beckett told him as the girls went over to him to hold onto him.

"We'll head upstairs and wait for you in the waiting room," Skye said.

When the two had left Beckett went around the small garden before she and her father sat down together on a bench looking out on the koi pond there was in the middle. She took Eliza onto her lap and was a little startled when Julia instantly cuddled against her side. "We'll show your daddy the pictures you took when he wakes up," she told them, stressing the word when.

"Kay… and the pictures?" Eliza asked first.

"Those too," Beckett replied. She looked at Julia, who'd been quiet, and asked, "What is it sweetie?"

"Lizzy and I were talking and if we tell Santa to take back our presents will Daddy wake up?" Julia asked her mother seriously.

"Oh girls," Beckett breathed before she hugged them both as tightly as she could. She couldn't fight the tears that welled up in her eyes but she fought them back so she could tell her daughters, "Your gifts don't matter, what matters is that your daddy is getting the rest he needs and the help he needs. And that's what he's getting here so don't worry."

"I want him to wake up now," Julia said tearfully.

"You're not alone," Jim said. When his granddaughters looked at him he smiled a bit and told them, "We all want him to wake up but remember what your mother told you what the doctor said."

"But it's also understandable you're impatient, we all are too," Beckett added quickly. "And I'm ready to go back up to him, are you?"

"But the story Mommy," Eliza said shyly.

"Oh, alright," Beckett said at the reminder. "This one is also about your sister's first day of school here in the Hamptons," she began. "Because they both happened on the same day."

"I didn't hear about that," Eliza said.

Shrugging when her sister looked at her Julia said, "It's nothing special."

"But I'll still tell you," Beckett told the girls when they looked back at her. She started with when she had taken pictures of Julia in her new school uniform after breakfast, though she couldn't help recalling in her mind what had happened a little past hers and her husband's first time writing together as she could still remember that day easily herself.

* * *

 _"You look great sweetheart," Castle told Julia as she was smiling widely for her mother's camera while she was taking pictures of their daughter._

 _"Okay that's enough sweetie," Beckett told her as she stood up. "Your daddy's right you look so sweet."_

 _"Thank you," Julia said shyly, hurrying over to her. She then said, "Do we have to go now?"_

 _"You do," Beckett replied. "You don't want to be late on the first day."_

 _"Will Mari be there?" Julia then asked as her father led her over to the foyer._

 _"She will," Castle assured her. "You'll see her at recess."_

 _Breathing out in annoyance Julia said, "I wish that she stayed all day too."_

 _"Next year she will," Beckett said. "That's a promise."_

 _Julia giggled and said, "She's gonna already."_

 _"I'm just reminding you," Beckett replied. They were heading out onto the porch and once Castle had locked the house behind them they walked down the driveway and were going in the direction of the school._

 _"David," Castle called out when he saw the Fosters were in front of them._

 _"Good morning," Rebecca said as she and her husband waited with their daughter for the three to catch up to them. "Are you ready for school Julia?"_

 _"Yeah," the little girl said, hugging her friend tightly. "Are you?" she asked Mari._

 _"Yeah, I wanna go in the same class like you," she replied with a smile._

 _"Let's keep going," Castle suggested as he and the other three had watched the two. "Or else we will be late."_

 _Walking again the two families reached the school soon after and walked into the elementary school building where they stopped in front of Mari's Kindergarten classroom._

 _"There are monkey bars on the playground," Mari said to her friend. "Go there for recess."_

 _"Kay," Julia replied with a nod. She waved to her friend as Mari's parents took her over inside the classroom and then took her own parents' hands as they walked to her room._

 _"Okay, you're here sweetie," Beckett told her. "Miss McKay is your teacher this year."_

 _"Kay," Julia said. "Do I go in by myself?" she then asked._

 _"Do you want to?" Castle asked. When the little girl nodded slowly he looked at his wife and saw she was smiling._

 _"How about if we at least help you put away your lunch and backpack?" Beckett asked. "Your cubbyhole should be right next to the door."_

 _"Kay," Julia said after thinking about that and nodding. She went in ahead of her parents and to the cubbyholes before she pointed to one. "That's mine," she told them, looking at them behind her._

 _"It is, good job," Castle said since he and Beckett had taught her to read her name with his last name by then. "Do you want us to help you with this?"_

 _"No, I can do it," Julia told them firmly before she set her lunchbox standing up against the side of her cubby before she took off her backpack and slid it next to her lunch._

 _"Did you get your scribbler?" Beckett asked._

 _Giggling, as her parents had told her that was an older word for a composition notebook she needed to practice her writing in that year, Julia took it out from her backpack and turned to them._

 _"Pencils?" Castle asked._

 _"Oh," Julia said before turning again. She then grabbed the pack in her backpack and said, "Do I take this to my desk first?"_

 _"No, say goodbye so we can let you get ready," Beckett said._

 _With a nod Julia hurried to her father and hugged him as tightly as she could even with what was in one of her hands. "Bye Daddy, I get to see you after dance class, right?" she asked when she let go of him._

 _"Before, we're going to be there to watch it," Castle told her._

 _"Good," Julia said, smiling up at him. She gave him one last quick hug before she went to her mother, embracing her as tightly as she could before looking up at her and saying, "Bye Mommy, thank you for coming with me."_

 _"We were happy to walk with you," Beckett said. "Do you want us to keep doing that?" She smiled when Julia nodded her head rapidly and she told her, "Have a great day and pay attention; we want to know everything you get to do."_

 _"Kay, I will," Julia said with a giggle. She gave her another hug and then left them, going over to her teacher a little shyly._

 _"Come on," Beckett said to her husband with a smile as they were watching their daughter._

 _Once they were outside Castle said to his wife, "You're not worried again? New school, new friends except for Mari though she hasn't spent too much time with her."_

 _"I trust our daughter love," Beckett said easily. "And I know she'll do great here."_

 _"That's true, I just hope she'll be alright at the start of today," Castle explained._

 _"Me too but I'm not showing it, so she'll stay calm," Beckett told him. They had reached their home then and once they were inside she said, "Are you ready?"_

 _"As long as you are," Castle told her seriously._

 _"Then we should get started," Beckett said easily. She smiled when her husband made a face and said, "Did you think I would procrastinate?"_

 _"I was hoping," Castle replied._

 _"That'll happen less with me," Beckett informed him before she went over to the office with him once they'd washed their hands. "Okay so-"_

 _"Think I can ask you something," Castle said before she could sit down at her computer._

 _"Okay," Beckett said slowly, thinking he was trying to delay._

 _"Want a kiss?" Castle told her._

 _"I don't think I'm really in need-" Beckett said with a slight frown, thinking that he was talking about her uncertainty._

 _"No, I am," Castle said. When she suddenly looked concerned he realized how that sounded and he hurriedly said, "I just want to kiss you."_

 _"Better," Beckett said teasingly before she wrapped her arms around him tightly and they kissed one another deeply. She felt him holding her close and shuddered in joy before he carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth which she welcomed eagerly._

 _When they'd slowly parted finally Castle said, "Okay I'm ready."_

 _Beckett shook her head, smiling still, and she sat down before he did as well and she said, "So how long do you want to make this prologue?"_

 _Looking thoughtful Castle said, "It needs to be quick because I don't want to really waste too much time on details."_

 _"Bare minimum?" Beckett asked him._

 _"I think that would be the best thing," Castle replied. "Not so much that we say oh, this person gets killed let's move on."_

 _"Okay," Beckett said in amusement. She then said, "Who'll start?"_

 _"Would you like me to?" Castle replied. When she nodded he turned to his laptop and opened a new word document, looking to her computer screen to make sure it came up on hers as well. When he was reassured it had he began to type after heading the first page with 'Prologue' and read as he typed though he knew she could do that herself._

 _"The thud of footprints echoed off the walls of the narrow alley and the woman slid to a stop on the slick ground," Castle began. "She-"_

 _"Wait," Beckett replied. "Go to another paragraph." When her husband looked at her she was unsure he would agree with that but when he merely smiled at her she looked back to her screen and saw him do so. She typed then and did as her husband had, reading for him, "Coming to the end of the alley she looked around, searching for any kind of light in the windows that towered above her to let her know she could find help. There was nothing but darkness and she instead ran for the fire escape at the side of the building to her left. It took a little time to grasp the bottom rung-"_

 _"Hold on," Castle said. "How about this? She needed to jump a bit to grasp the bottom rung?"_

 _"Good," Beckett replied. "I'll add more. And she started to climb, desperate for any way out. But before she could get any further than the third rung she was being pulled down and she screamed as she collapsed to the ground."_

 _Castle and Beckett finished up the rest of the prologue, which didn't take very long, and when they had they sat back and turned to each other to begin talking about what would be next._

 _"So where would you like them to be when we start?" Beckett asked._

 _"I've been tossing around in my mind who we should start with," Castle replied. "Because I don't know about throwing them together suddenly, instead start with one and then bring in the other."_

 _"You did that with Heat and Rook though," Beckett pointed out to him._

 _"And that's where I kept tripping up," Castle told her. "Which is why I'm really glad you're with me now."_

 _"The only reason?" Beckett asked with a slight smirk on her face._

 _"Oh, there's more than just that," Castle replied simply._

 _Beckett leaned over to him and they kissed gently before she said, "Start with Green at a coffee shop waiting for him and have Moor meet her very quickly after that."_

 _"And then they walk to the precinct and we introduce them there," Castle said slowly._

 _"Good idea," Beckett said with a smile._

 _"Originally thought of by you," Castle said before he turned to his computer to begin typing and reading to his wife again as Beckett listened attentively while they began their first book together in earnest._

* * *

 _Feeling her husband's hand cupping her stomach gently Beckett smiled and said, "Nothing yet, I'm not even two months you know."_

 _"Don't try to deter me," Castle told her simply. "I'm not going to stop doing this while you're pregnant."_

 _"Your mother told me you might," Beckett said, watching him getting up and gently kissing at her stomach._

 _Grunting slightly Castle told her, "Don't mention her right now; I just want to focus on you."_

 _"Kiss ass," Beckett said wryly. "And you've been doing that; twice."_

 _"Three times," Castle corrected her. "We came twice the first time."_

 _"Then we slowed down the second time; only once," Beckett told him teasingly. She gave out a mock cry of surprise as he almost leapt at her but was soon wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. When they stopped she said, "You're glad about how things went?"_

 _"Of course," Castle replied. "We got Moor and Green introduced, and we found out we work well together even writing."_

 _"Did you doubt it?" Beckett asked him._

 _"No but I couldn't just assume," Castle said. He saw the look his wife was giving him and he said, "Weird for me I know. But really love I had to keep all options open."_

 _"Of course," Beckett said with a smile before she pulled him to her for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as they did so, and she was tempted to ask for another bout with him when she was broken away by the sound of her alarm she'd set before they'd started. She laughed when Castle groaned and collapsed his head onto her shoulder and she said, "She wants us to be there."_

 _"I remembered, I just didn't want to leave here," Castle said as he followed her to get up. "And by here I meant the bed."_

 _"I gathered," Beckett replied, standing as he sat on his edge of the bed. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his before telling him, "If you're a good boy I may give you something sweet tonight."_

 _"And what do you mean by sweet?" Castle asked her slowly as he stood in front of her. When she just glanced down at him she smirked and he was trying not to shudder too hard at what exactly she meant by that. He followed her to change into their new outfits for the day which led him to say as they were leaving their room, "You don't think she'll comment on the fact we're wearing different clothes?"_

 _"No, I think it's fine," Beckett said firmly. "She'll be more concerned about her class and not us."_

 _"I should be insulted by that," Castle said as they were at the front door. When she looked at him he smiled and said, "But I'm not."_

 _"Let's go," Beckett said with a smile of her own, shaking her head before they stepped outside so they could walk to the school._

 _When they had reached it and the dance studio in the high school building Castle asked, "Do you need to help her?"_

 _"I do," Beckett told him. "I'll be back." She squeezed his hand before going to the dressing room, finding her daughter quickly before she hugged her and asked, "How was your first day?"_

 _"Fun Mommy, but I wanna tell you and Daddy later," Julia replied._

 _"You can, I just wanted to make sure," Beckett told her with a smile. Once Julia was dressed in her practice clothes she shared a kiss with her and said, "Your daddy and I missed you, but we want to see you dance."_

 _"Thank you," Julia said. "I missed you too, and the baby," she added quickly as she pressed her hand gently to her mother's stomach._

 _"It missed you too," Beckett said. "We'll see you outside." With that she left the room and going out to her husband she said, "She's good," not surprised when he smiled widely and held her hand as they waited for their daughter to come out to begin to learn ballroom with her new teacher Ms. Grey._

 _Castle and Beckett held hands nearly the entire class as Julia met her partner; a boy named Peter; and learned steps for the Foxtrot and Waltz. They could tell she was enjoying it and they shared a few glances in relief that she was until Beckett needed to get up and help Julia change back into her uniform._

 _"Hey sweetheart," Castle said as Julia rushed out to him. He held her tightly when she threw her arms around him and he kissed her temple before he said, "I can tell you had fun."_

 _"Yeah," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. "That was fun… can we go home?"_

 _"Yes," Castle said after he laughed slightly. He picked her up and held her on his hip, taking his wife's hand as they left the studio and school._

 _Reaching home Beckett cut an apple for the three of them to share and she said, "You don't have any homework today?"_

 _"No Mommy, Ms. McKay said that for the first day we get to have no homework," Julia replied. She ate her slice of apple she had in her hand as she let her parents usher her to the family room and then said, "I like Ms. McKay, she's really nice."  
"We're glad to hear that," Castle said. "You had fun learning?"_

 _"Yeah, we had math and reading and writing," Julia said as she stood while her parents sat together on the couch. She smiled at them and said, "I used my scribbler."_

 _"You didn't bring it home?" Beckett asked her._

 _"No, teacher says we have to keep it at school," Julia said. She then became thoughtful and asked, "Can I show you my writing?"_

 _"I think so, get one of your pieces of construction paper," Beckett told her._

 _"I'm excited," Castle said to his wife as they were waiting._

 _"I'm ready," Julia said as she came back to them. "Why Daddy?" she then said, having heard what her father had said._

 _"Because you come from a family of writers," Castle said._

 _"Did you and Mommy write?" Julia asked eagerly as she let her father take her onto his lap and she set her piece of paper on top of the clipboard she'd brought with her._

 _"We did, not too much since we had to make sure we planned everything just right, but we got a start on it," Castle said, kissing the side of her head. "Now we want to see you write."_

 _"Kay," Julia replied. "We had to copy something Ms. McKay wrote down. The blue cat ran to the bowl of milk."_

 _Watching her carefully write it down Castle and Beckett corrected their daughter in her spelling though they didn't need to too often. When she had finished they applauded her efforts and her handwriting._

 _At that Julia frowned and said, "But your writing is lots better Mommy."_

 _"I had a lot of practice," Beckett told her with a smile, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "And you will too, just don't think you have to write like we do yet."_

 _"Now what can we do?" Julia said eagerly._

 _"Pick out a game," Castle said. He laughed when the little girl hugged him tightly and then rushed over to the cabinet where her games were. He took his wife's hand, kissing the back of it before he got up to go after her._

 _Watching the two Beckett bit her lower lip for a moment, trying not to think of how odd it felt still at the changes in her life. She was learning to accept them but was still amazed at it. But when her daughter laughed she shook herself and smiled as Julia brought back the Candyland box while Castle held Clue Jr. She was also very happy to know her family was safe, and she turned her attention to them as they began to play._

* * *

"Be careful sweetie," Beckett was telling her youngest. "We can't really get things dirty here."

"I know," Eliza said.

"I liked my first day at dance class, right?" Julia asked her mother.

"You did, you loved it," Beckett told her, glancing at Castle before she forced herself to look back at their daughters. "And you asked when you could go back."

"Jules," Eliza whispered. "You didn't go today."

"That's okay," Julia said softly, looking up at their mother.

"You can go if you want to," Beckett replied.

"I could take you Jules," Alexis commented, sitting on the window seat with Louis.

Shaking her head Julia said, "I don't think I can dance without Daddy going."

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah," Julia said. "After Daddy wakes up I'll go again."

"How are your pictures going?" Jim asked when there was some silence after the girl's comment.

"Good," Eliza said. "Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"I think so, but you didn't finish it just yet," Beckett told her, leaning over and kissed her temple. "You have more don't you?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile. She dipped her fingers in some of the dark blue paint she had there and then began to move around the piece of paper she'd been painting on until she was satisfied. She glanced at her sister and asked, "Are you finished Jules?"

"No," Julia quickly replied. "I was thinking about what to color next."

"What are you coloring?" Beckett asked, leaning over to look at her paper.

"I think… I think I want to color Ireland," Julia explained as all she had was part of her picture colored with a sky blue and darker blue for water.

"You should," Martha said, sitting near them. "Now, Kate when are you next going to stretch your legs?"

"To go down to dinner," Beckett replied. "But since I know now that the garden outside is covered I think I'll walk around there too."

"With Patrick?" Jim asked her.

"And the rest of you, if Skye stays with Rick she can join me," Beckett said.

"I could do that instead," Louis said. "I would imagine Skye should get a break being here all alone."

"We'll ask her," Beckett said firmly.

"Mommy now I'm finished," Eliza told her mother.

"Let me see," Beckett said before she took the paper by the two clear corners and held it up. "Very nice sweetie, tell everyone about your picture."

"That's the water," Eliza began. "And this is the beach and those are the footprints we make in the sand."

"Those are the doggies?" Julia asked, pointing to two of the figures that were brown.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Can… can I tell Daddy about my picture?" she asked her mother.

"Yes," Beckett said, setting the picture on the table that was next to the bed and picking her daughter up. "Rick," she said, touching her husband's arm. "Eliza drew something for you and she wants to tell you about it." She then set her youngest down next to Castle and told her, "Tell him sweetie."

"Kay," Eliza said a little shyly as she looked at her father. "Daddy I made the beach… that's blue. And then I made the sand, but I had to make it yellow 'cause I don't have the sand color." She paused then, thinking he might react somehow but when he remained still she sniffed and then made herself continue. "And then I made the doggies and I put our feet in the sand with my fingers."

"He'll love it sweetie," Beckett told her reassuringly, leaning over and kissing the top of her youngest's head.

"She's right," Alexis said, coming over to stand on the other side of the bed. "Dad will love it and he'll be glad we're keeping it here in his room."

"Good," Eliza said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her father's neck carefully. She hugged him and then burst into tears before telling him, "Daddy why don't you hug me back?"

Beckett could feel tears in her eyes at Eliza's obvious despair, but she shook that off to pick her up. "Sweetie it's okay, he will hug you as soon as he wakes up, I promise," she told her, walking around the free space in the room and gently rubbing her back.

"Here," Martha said, going over to her daughter in law. She took Eliza and said, "How would you two like to take a little walk in the garden again?"

"Wait," Julia said, standing up. "I colored my picture, can I tell Daddy?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said as Eliza had calmed down a little.

Once she was up on the bed as well Julia held up her picture and told her father, "I drew the ocean and then over here I tried to add the Cliffs of Moher in Ireland." She studied him and then said, "Daddy if you can hear me try and think of Ireland and how nice it was on the beach. How you can rest there."

"He can hear you," Alexis said, seeing her stepmother close her eyes for a moment; knowing she was recalling being in Ireland in the past with Castle and becoming emotional at the memory. "And he's remembering that, so we'll put your picture with Lizzy's."

"And he'll love seeing the picture too," Beckett told her.

Nodding Julia turned to her father and hugged him as tightly as she could pressing her face against his neck.

"Come on darling," Martha said, not holding Eliza anymore as she'd handed her to Jim. "We'll take a nice walk and let your mother be with your father for a bit."

"You don't have to go out for that long," Beckett said, walking with them.

"They're going to check on him soon aren't they?" Alexis asked. When her stepmother nodded she squeezed her shoulder before Louis took her other hand and they were walking out into the hallway after everyone else. "We'll be back soon."

"Ask Skye about dinner," Beckett reminded them. When they were gone she closed the door immediately and hurried to the bed as she knew her stepdaughter's question was right, the nurse would be in soon to check on him again. She sat on the bed and took Castle's hand telling him, "You'd be proud of them love, they're trying so hard to be brave… But it's difficult for them; I think they're afraid this might take more time than just a few days. That's what I think too but I'm trying to keep positive." A faint smile flickered over her lips before she said, "Accentuate the positive as we like to say." She grew serious and reached over, tenderly brushing some of her husband's hair off his forehead before telling him, "You're getting stronger…"

A knock on the door interrupted Beckett before she could say anything else and she glanced at it to see it was Liam. "Hello," she told him as he looked around the room.

"Sorry, I thought the room would be full," the nurse said, going over with his tray.

"They went to take a walk in the garden," Beckett answered, moving so she would be out of his way as he worked.

"Have you gone?" Liam asked.

"After lunch, they're really beautiful," Beckett replied.

"We take patients there, that's why it's fully enclosed," Liam replied. "It's a peaceful place."

"It is," Beckett said with an agreeing nod. She looked on as they were quiet while he finished and when he had she asked, "Any changes?"

"Everything is normal," Liam said a little absently, writing some things down. "He's steady and of course that's what you want."

"Of course," Beckett said with a nod as Bell had explained the steadiness after her last check on Castle meant he was definitely on the mend. "Thank you," she told the nurse before he left.

As soon as she was alone in the room again Beckett sat next to her husband once more and she told him, "Love? You're almost back with us, aren't you?" She studied his face and frowned slightly seeing his eyes were moving around again. She had no clue how it came to her, but she was suddenly saying, "The second you're finished with whatever you're seeing there come back to us. We can't wait any longer than that." Shaking her head as she realized what she'd said she sighed and told him, "I hope you remember what you see."

A heavier sigh left her lips and Beckett leaned over, brushing them against Castle's lips before she whispered, "I love you Rick. I need you home; I want you here with me again." Pulling back slightly she studied him and then pressed her forehead to his, feeling his breath against her lips and telling him in her mind repeatedly to return home to her and to their family.


	19. Way Down Yonder

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The outfit that I describe in this chapter is one I took from the coloring book _Fashions of the Roaring Twenties_ , I wish I could share it somehow but hopefully my description might be enough!

A/N #2: It was great getting the feedback I did for the last chapter and then the one before that so will get straight to my thank yous for that! Mb (I wanted to reply to this review though it was two chapters before since you took the time to send it to me. And I'm glad that you thought that chapter was once again a great update as you put it. It's nice to see that you're hoping the flashbacks that Rick's seeing in '26 will get him to tell Kate there how he feels about her and would love to be with her. I did want readers to want that to happen in this story. And I wasn't surprised that you're hoping he'll tell her too that he loves Julia and would want to raise her with Kate too. I'm not surprised either that you're so enjoying as you said the missing scenes from when Castle and Beckett started out and then when they were expecting Eliza too, I knew readers might like that, lol. Great you thought it was fantastic! And it was nice to see you thought the other half was great filler update too. I'm so, so happy that you're absolutely loving this story and you think it's you unique as I did want it to be seen like that. Great you think that my going back and forth from '26 to the present is enlightening. And I'll see what I can do about '26 Rick and Kate, but again nice to read you want them to get together fully. Don't worry, this time of year can be busy so thank you for trying to catch up. And Happy Thanksgiving to you and yours, hoping that you and your family had a great celebration too! You're very welcome for sharing!),

TORONTOSUN (I'm really happy to see you thought it was good writing for Beckett and Julia. And so glad that you liked the tender moment between Castle and Beckett as I wanted it to be that),

Mb (Really pleased reading you thought this one was a fantastic update. And I'm so happy that you think I've really captured how they all would be feeling while they wait and hope that Castle wakes up soon to be with them and show that he's coming back to them as well as healing. I'm not surprised you caught that the girls are wanting their daddy back along with Beckett wanting her husband back with her fully. Also pleased reading that you saw that Beckett's feeling like she's missing a part of herself with Rick there but of course not fully. And of course, I loved reading that you thought it was fantastic! You're definitely welcome! Oh, definitely great that you thought it was beautifully written too! I'm so glad that you could feel the emotional turmoil they're all in as you said with Castle being hurt and unconscious as well. But I was very touched that you could feel the all-encompassing love they have for each other since I do try to write that. And with all the different types of love you mentioned; Castle and Beckett's love for each other and for their children, Martha's love as a mother and grandmother, Jim's love as a father and grandfather; I was very happy since I do try to write those in since I feel they would definitely be there between all of them in their various relationships. And I was pleased that you saw their friends who are more family all of them besides Darnley and Skye that you mentioned. But yeah, I do try to show love because I see that with all of them. Great you caught that Beckett knows whatever Castle is seeing in his mind and dreams are important since I was conveying that, as well as the fact that she knows that he'll return to them once he's finished with that. Nice to read that you're hoping he remembers what he's seeing and experiencing in the '20s. I loved that you put Castle and Beckett are linked together in their minds since he's hearing her voice while he's seeing the 1926 stuff. So glad you think it's truly unique and remarkable. You're very welcome again for sharing. And I agree, Caskett and family always!) and

vetgirlmx (I'm so happy to read that you loved the chapter. And I'm not surprised that you felt less sad with this one compared to the last chapter with Beckett's point of view. I did that because I couldn't really see that sadness continuing so heavily as the adults would be trying to keep that from overwhelming Julia and Eliza. And yeah, there were more flashbacks in it, so I'm not surprised that helped you in liking it so much, lol. I wasn't surprised in the slightest that you thought it was about time Beckett snapped at somebody since of course they're continuously checking on her, wanting to help as you said. But with it being Beckett I thought it would definitely irritate her so not surprised you thought the same. And yeah, I figured with everything going on they would understand why she reacted the way she did so didn't have anyone's feelings hurt. You're right, with him getting better it looks like Castle doesn't have a whole lot of time with everything going on in the '20s. And I did have to laugh at you saying that phrase made sense though it made sense to me too when I was writing this story, lol, but like you said, who would've thought it did? I'm so, so pleased that you're getting even more eager to see what he does next since you mentioned you're running out of time. But of course, I'm happy that you want to read more which you can now!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and am so grateful for the time taken to write them out and send to me!

A/N #: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _Way Down Yonder in New Orleans_ by Henry Creamer.

Way Down Yonder

December 11th, 1926  
Sausalito, California

"What will you do now?" Kate asked as she watched Rick making his way back to the pier.

Breathing out Rick didn't answer for a moment, thinking instead of what would be his next step. "First get you back home," he told her. "And then I've got to get back to the station."

"Stay for lunch," Kate said as he took a breath.

Glancing over at her Rick then shook his head as he looked back ahead of them and said, "Oh no, I stay and you'll be working with me again."

"And is that so bad?" Kate asked.

"No but the boss man won't like it," Rick replied.

"And how will the boss man know?" Kate said.

Groaning Rick said, "This is how you got to play stickball with us when we were kids." He shook his head at her simple smile and drove his car onto the ferry boat that was there and then got out with her. "We'll stay inside. Sun's out but it'll still be cold on the Bay."

"It will," Kate replied easily. They walked inside the room where they sat at a table and she asked, "Do you think they'll find him? What if he's hiding on the ship?"

Shaking his head Rick told her as he took off his hat and set it on the table in front of them, "They'll find him, I just hope he'll talk." He glanced around them and murmured, "I think he was jealous of your brother; their flirting."

"No," Kate said immediately. "I think it was something else." She saw her friend was looking at her questioningly and she told him, "You saw his place, empty."

"You're thinking money," Rick said slowly. At her nod he sighed and said, "That makes it even worse to find who it is."

"Or," Kate began slowly, not sure how he would take her idea. "He was the fall guy."

"You know you might be right," Rick said. He was going to speak as she looked startled when the boat started to move and he told her, "You said his home was empty, how could he afford the tickets with no job? He could have sold everything but that dust on the floor was thick."

"Then it was the person who hired him," Kate said. "He may tell us."

"Maybe," Rick said, not wanting her to get her hopes up. They were quiet then, watching the people walking around them before she was speaking.

"I'm glad you've taken me around," Kate told him. "It's been too long since we saw you."

"Yeah I… I'm sorry," Rick replied, not sure what else he could say really.

"Did you and Junior have a fight?" Kate asked. When he looked slightly annoyed she quickly said, "I know you said you didn't but the only time you didn't come around was then, when you fought."

"Or when you and I fought," Rick said slowly.

"Have we?" Kate asked him in surprise.

"No, it's just hard to explain," Rick finally said slowly.

"It isn't… we used to be close," Kate replied.

Rick couldn't blame her for being mad, but he didn't have much he could really say to what she'd said before he sighed. "I'll stay for lunch, if you still want me there. Otherwise you can just tell me to scram."

Kate smiled slightly and then said, "I won't but when this is over come see us more."

"I will," Rick said seriously though he had to wonder if he could be so close to her and still be far in a way. He was startled from his thoughts when he felt something on his shoulder and looked to see she had laid her head there. "They'll talk," he murmured as a warning though he was enjoying her there.

"As far as they know I'm the missus," Kate replied. "How do you do this?"

"You know Watson," Rick said.

Smiling Kate raised her head and said, "You remember that?"

"Of course, drove your da to distraction running around the streets working our next big case," Rick told her with a wide smile at the memories. "Junior never cared he was Moriarty."

"No," Kate said, shaking her head. "He liked being evil, just for a bit."

"Wonder why Rose never played with us," Rick replied.

"She was the occasional Musketeer," Kate reminded him. They smiled at each other before she grew somber and then bowed her head.

At first Rick thought she was feeling ill but then realized she was crying and he reached into his blazer, handing her the handkerchief he had in a pocket. " _I'm sorry_ Kate," he told her quietly in Irish. " _I know how much you loved him, I don't know how you can do this with me_ ," making sure his tone of voice was filled with admiration because he was.

"I have to know who would do this," Kate replied, looking back up when she'd dried her tears. She took a moment to speak again and said, "Do you think I'm still in danger?"

Trying not to audibly suck in a breath of air Rick said, "You are… I guess you're stuck with me just a bit more."

"Ma will be happy," Kate reminded him.

Nodding Rick said, "And you?"

"It's brought you back to see your niece," Kate said before she turned her head to see Alcatraz as they went by it.

"Why do you look?" Rick asked, relieved at the distraction of the island as he didn't want to think about Julia merely being his niece. He studied his friend as she just watched the island with its huge main cell block at the top, the lighthouse on even in the sun. She had always hated the island and he had agreed, something about it making the O'Brien family never sail near it when they would take excursions on a friend's yacht. "Kate," he said, something coming to mind then. "Did Junior ever see Roux and his son again?"

Kate froze and turned to him saying, "He said he hadn't but… one day he took our Tin Lizzie to Daly."

"All the way down south?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Down there," Kate replied. She stopped then as someone who worked on the boat walked by them and they looked up to find it was the same man from their trip before, letting them know they should get to their car. She was quiet until they were inside of it and she said, "He said he was selling his car to Roux, but you know that he wouldn't go near him."

With a grim expression on his face Rick nodded once, since the father and son had formed their own quasi mob in Daly City south of San Francisco. They'd been friends with the O'Briens, along with the elder Roux's wife, before the two men had started dabbling in gangsters and hooch. Something came to him again and he said, "Why would he see them?"

"I asked him the same, but he said it was the wife of Wesley, the former wife," Kate replied. "She lives there; it's why I didn't think much of it but what if he did go see Wesley?"

"Did William Roux pass?" Rick asked.

"Bumped off by the man they tried to kill last year," Kate said, shaking her head.

"Ironic," Rick commented. They were at the Ferry Building and he drove off the pier onto land before he said, "We may need to go."

"Thank you," Kate replied.

"I need you," Rick said. "You know May."

"I do," Kate said as the woman was a former school friend. "And I'd like to see her."

Feeling a squeeze to his arm Rick glanced at her and gave her a quick smile before he made his way back to her home on Alamo Square.

"I sure hope they're home," Kate said as she let Rick open the door for her.

"So do I, we might be a while going and coming back," he told her, holding her hand to help her down. She squeezed it and Rick watched her go over to the steps before the door flew open.

"You found him!" Rose said at the sight of her twin.

"No," Kate replied, shaking her head. "He's gone to the South Pacific."

"Then he did kill Junior," Rose stated. When her twin shared a look with Rick she asked, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to my partner," Rick replied.

"Come on," Kate said before they walked inside. "Does Ma need help?'

"She does," Rose said with a nod. "Come on."

"I'll tell you what he knows now," Rick told Kate. When she and her sister were gone he sat at the secretary again and dialed his partner's number, hoping he was at his desk. Luckily Brad did answer, and he said, "Got in touch with Jenner?"

"I did," the man said. "Luckily he wanted to talk, and they didn't charge us for the messages."

"How many?" Rick asked, grabbing a pencil to write down anything if he needed to.

"Six," Brad replied. When he heard a whistle from his partner on the other end he said, "I thought the same. But he said that he was approached by thugs around the water… there's a market there."

Hearing the question in his partner's voice Rick said, "There is, I guess the tailor left. He was coming from the tavern near there probably."

"How is there a tavern?" Brad asked.

"Not illegal, they have Volstead legal wine and the owner lives there," Rick explained before he glanced slightly behind him and saw Kate was there. "He was roughed up?"

"They were all big sixes, so he has some bruises still," Brad said. "The captain himself confirmed that and when Jenner continued he said they kept him down on the ground and a fourth told him he was going to take the tickets he got and sail away to paradise. And if he did, there'd be seven thousand rubes for him to live out his life in the sun."

"How did he get the money?" Rick asked, looking at Kate who was sharing the earpiece with him.

"He said someone bumped into him, thanked him and walked off," Brad replied.

Breathing out Rick said, "No description?"

"Afraid not, he said he was shorter than the two of us but not very," Brad said. "And he'll come right back, he was just afraid for his life." When his partner was silent he said, "You believe him?"

"You didn't see his house, it was empty and he had no job," Rick replied. "If we found out what money he's got I'm sure it wouldn't be much. He can come back free and clear."

"Boss man agrees," Brad said.

"He doesn't care I'm not there?" Rick asked in amusement.

"Not at all," Brad replied. "So-"

"Wait," Rick told him as he knew his partner was going to hang up. Since he already knew that the search of the clubs had so far turned up nothing he instead explained what he and Kate had talked about.

"I know about them," Brad said when his partner had finished. "Well, just the junior Roux now of course. Rough guy and you're taking Kate to him?"

"You weren't listening," Rick told him. "We're seeing his former wife and staying far away from Wesley Roux."

"And when are you going since I'm guessing you're at the O'Brien home?" Brad asked.

"After lunch, I'll try to get to you somehow when I can if there's anything," Rick replied.

"Ah, one last thing," Brad said suddenly. "Got confirmation there are fingerprints on the cigarettes we found. Now we need fingerprints to compare those to."

"Hopefully soon," Rick replied.

After the two men had said goodbye to each other Kate said to him, "You might not be able to until we come back here."

Rick nodded and said, "He knows, he's been down to Daly before and back. I'll talk to him when I can." He looked at her and then asked, "And Julia?"

Kate smiled and reached for his hand before she pulled him over to the dining room and they stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Uncle Rick!" Julia said when her aunt tapped her shoulder and nodded to the two.

"There's my girl," Rick said with a smile as he picked her up once she had reached him. "Helping your grandma?"

"Yeah," Julia said. She then grew serious and asked, "Did you finish now?"

"Not yet honey," Kate told her. "But we're trying to do so very soon."

"Are you gonna leave?" Julia asked Rick.

"Your ma and I are going to take a little trip down south to work and then I'll bring her back to you," he told her. "Should we get the table set?"

"Yeah," Julia said.

Carrying the little girl into the dining room Rick said, "Tell me about the rest of your promenade."

Smiling up at him Julia said, "I have to wait to tell Ma too."

"Then what have you done since you came home?" Rick asked. As the little girl was explaining to him what she had done he felt a pressure on his forehead and he welcomed it. But he hoped if he would see Julia in that world that she would maybe be a little more accepting of him.

 _"And down you go," Castle said to Julia with a laugh as she giggled heavily. "Have you had enough of being a superhero?"_

 _"Yeah, what do we do now?" the little girl asked him._

 _"Well… your mom and gram aren't back yet so I think we need to think of something else," Castle told her. "What would you like to do?"_

 _Looking around Julia said, "Can we go to the park?"_

 _"The playground?" Castle asked._

 _"The park without toys," Julia corrected him._

 _"Oh, Evans Park," Castle said as he quickly realized where she was talking about. He picked her up and said, "Let me text your mom and then we will go." He smiled at her when she kissed his cheek in response and leaned against him after._

 _"Thank you, Daddy," Julia said, hugging him. "Can I say I love you now?"_

 _"Of course," Castle replied, looking at her after he had texted his wife. "Why not?_

 _Julia giggled and then kissed his cheek before she said, "Good."_

 _"By the way," Castle told her with a smile. "I love you too sweetheart."_

 _Leaning her head against his Julia looked down at the phone and said, "What did Mommy say," as the screen was lighting up._

 _"She said to have fun and she'll meet us there," Castle said. "I think she's almost done." He smiled as she cheered and then took her up to the house so they could go to his car._

 _"Do you think Gram got something for the baby?" Julia asked once they were driving._

 _"I'm sure your mom stopped her," Castle replied. "But she probably did."_

 _With a smile Julia said, "Gram is happy about the baby."_

 _"She is," Castle said. "Your gram loves kids and I know she was hoping I would have more."_

 _"Like me?" Julia asked._

 _Turning then to look at her Castle said, "Exactly like you. She's eager for the baby to get here."_

 _"Like me," Julia repeated._

 _"Exactly," Castle said, repeating himself as well. He smiled when she laughed, and he parked after at the park she wanted to go to before he went to the backseat and took his and Beckett's daughter out. It was October eighteenth and he was with Julia alone as his wife had gone with his mother out shopping downtown together after their lunch. He tried not to think of his wife while he was going with Julia to the path they were near as she was three and a half months along by then; and it was two months and a day after their wedding. Instead he said, "You picked a great place to go to."_

 _"Yeah, can we take leaves home for Mommy?" Julia asked, looking up at him._

 _"In case she doesn't make it?" Castle asked. When she nodded he smiled and leaned down so he could kiss the top of her head and said, "Perfect but we'll leave it for last just in case she can."_

 _"I hope so," Julia replied. She looked on either side of the path, smiling at all the golden, red and orange leaves on the ground and she asked, "Daddy can I walk over there?"_

 _"I think so, mind if I go with you?" Castle asked her._

 _"No," Julia replied. She then pulled on his hand so they could walk through the leaves and she kicked at them before her father stopped her._

 _"Watch," Castle said with a smile as she was looking at him in bemusement. He knelt and then picked up some of the leaves. As soon as he was standing he threw them, smiling at the way his daughter was squealing in joy as they fell around them both._

 _"Do it again Daddy!" Julia begged him when they were all on the ground._

 _"Okay but this time you need to help me," Castle told her. "Let's hunker down like this," he told her as he crouched. When she was doing the same he said, "And now we gather the leaves."_

 _Julia giggled at her father's instructions, but she was taking the leaves before they stood up and she threw hers with his. She smiled as the ones that he had fell but then said, "You should throw them Daddy, you're better."_

 _"I think you mean taller," Castle told her, picking her up. He kissed her temple and said, "Want to keep going?"_

 _"Can I go in the tree?" Julia asked._

 _"I'm not sure sweetheart," Castle said seriously. "You don't know how to climb and if you got hurt your mother would be mad and I would feel very bad."_

 _Sighing Julia said, "Kay."_

 _"But I can hold you up so you can see the lower branches," Castle told her. "Is that alright?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia said eagerly. "Please?"_

 _"I will," Castle said with a smile, kissing her cheek. He started walking around the trees then and he was just about to go deeper into the trees; staying close to the parking lot in case his wife joined them; before Beckett appeared on the path._

 _"Mommy!" Julia cried in joy at the sight of her._

 _"Hey sweetie," Beckett said with a smile. She walked over to them and as soon as she reached her husband she kissed him, a simple kiss on the lips but they lingered a little until finally they slowly moved away from each other. "If you can't tell I missed you," she told him._

 _"I think I got it and you should know I was feeling the same way," Castle replied before he leaned over to kiss her. He was pleased when she kissed him back and when they parted fully he said, "Someone else missed you too."_

 _"I did Mommy," Julia said as her father handed her over. She kissed her mother's cheek and then said with a smile, "Do you see the leaves?"_

 _"I do," Beckett replied. "And I can tell you were throwing them too." When her daughter looked at her in confusion she picked out the one stuck in her hair on her back and said, "He wanted to take a ride."_

 _Giggling Julia threw it up into the air before she said, "Like that Mommy?"_

 _"I think so," Beckett said._

 _"Show her Daddy," Julia said, turning to her father._

 _"Do you mind?" Castle asked as their daughter was so excited. When Beckett shook her head, he picked up some leaves and threw them above, letting them rain down on them._

 _"How pretty," Beckett said, smiling at the awe on Julia's face though it wasn't the first time she'd seen leaves falling like that._

 _"So do you want to go home or did you stop there with Mother first?" Castle asked her._

 _"I want to walk with you two and I did stop at home to leave Martha," Beckett answered. She set Julia down at her insistence and watched as the little girl gently pressed her hand to her stomach. "The baby is fine," she assured her._

 _"It didn't get tired from shopping?" Julia asked._

 _"No, it's good," Beckett told her. "It wants to walk in the woods too, like its sister."_

 _Castle smiled at Julia's beaming smile at the idea and he reached down to take her other hand before he and Beckett began to wind their way around the trees in front of them. He watched Julia kicking through the leaves and was about to ask his wife how far she wanted to go when she spoke before he could._

 _"We're not going through the whole thing, are we?" Beckett asked._

 _"Oh no, we can just walk a little bit more," Castle replied. "You're tired?"_

 _Beckett was going to speak when she paused and then smiled saying, "Your mother is… a shopper."_

 _"I thought you knew that already," Castle said teasingly._

 _"Oh, I did," Beckett replied, a smile on her face. "But I didn't know she would be as much as she was."_

 _"Did you get anything Mommy?" Julia asked._

 _"A couple things," Beckett began slowly. She saw her husband was looking at her questioningly and she told him, "She wanted to go a little crazy with maternity clothing, but I have no idea what my body will be like once I start showing. I just got regular clothes for now and a few things I know will fit for a while longer; I think she was a little disappointed."_

 _"Was she suggesting clothes that she liked or you?" Castle asked her._

 _"Rick," Beckett said simply. "You've seen your mother shopping with Alexis; she got what she thought I'd like."_

 _"How'd she do?" Castle then inquired._

 _Beckett smiled and told him, "A few good ideas but they were for my second trimester… the second trimester. I'll wait to go back."_

 _"How big is your tummy gonna get?" Julia then piped up, a little ahead of them and looking at some leaves under a sycamore tree._

 _"I don't know," Beckett replied. "We'll need to wait and see sweetie."_

 _Nodding Julia picked up a leaf and twirled it in her fingers a few times before she looked at her parents and smiled when she saw that her father was whispering in her mother's ear as Beckett laughed softly. She picked up another leaf and then went to a maple tree, picking up a redder leaf there before she then got a yellow one._

 _"What do you have sweetheart?" Castle asked as he and his wife had looked to see their daughter was holding the leaves up in a fan together._

 _"Can I take these home?" Julia asked._

 _"What will you do with them?" Beckett asked as she came back to where they were standing._

 _"I wanna make a picture," Julia said slowly._

 _"We can have them in between two pieces of plastic," Castle told his wife._

 _With a smile Beckett said, "Are you going to help her with that?"_

 _"I have an idea," Castle said abruptly._

 _"Oh, you do?" Beckett said in amusement._

 _"Yep," Castle replied. He looked with her down at their daughter and seeing that she was watching them interestedly he said, to them both, "The seasons."_

 _"The seasons?" Julia said slowly and in obvious confusion._

 _"Yes, we'll save these three leaves and put them in between plastic," Castle began. "Then when we get to winter we'll take some twigs." He looked at his wife and said, "I'll slice them flat. And spring we'll get the new leaves and summer we'll get the full ones."_

 _"Where does that go?" Julia asked._

 _"What about a gift?" Beckett suggested. She was surprised when she saw the disappointment on her daughter's face and asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _"I wanted to give it to Grandpapa," Julia said in dissatisfaction._

 _"You know you can," Castle commented. When the little girl looked up at him in surprise he explained, "You don't have to make it a Christmas gift; plus you won't be able to get it finished for this Christmas anyway. Just give it to him and say you wanted him to have it."_

 _"Kay," Julia said. "I wanna do that," she told them with a nod._

 _"Do you want any more leaves?" Beckett asked her._

 _"That one," Julia said after she looked around for a moment. She then hurried over to the one with the bright yellow leaves and picked one up, holding it with the other three._

 _"Very nice," Castle commented. "Do you know what leaves you have?" When the little girl shook her head, he pointed to each and said, "This yellow one you just got is a walnut tree, this green one is an oak, this orange one is maple and this red one is from a cherry tree."_

 _"Wow," Julia said in awe. She smiled at her father and said, "Thank you Daddy."_

 _"You're welcome; do you want to go home?" Castle asked. When she nodded he took her hand and said to his wife, "I wish we could go in the same car."_

 _"We can," Beckett told him with a smile as he looked at her in confusion._

 _When they reached the parking lot Castle saw his wife was right; there was no sign of their other car; and he looked at her saying, "Mother?"_

 _"She said that we should stop for cocoa if we were going to celebrate fall," Beckett replied as she nodded a few times._

 _"I think she meant cider," Castle replied._

 _"Can we?" Julia asked._

 _"Oh, I forgot she was here," Castle said jokingly, smiling down at the little girl. "Yes, we can and then we can go home and get your leaves ready."_

 _Waiting for Castle to get their daughter into her car seat Beckett grabbed him as soon as he was standing up and the door was closed next to him. She crushed her lips against his hungrily, feeling her husband grasping at her a second later._

 _Though he knew Julia could see them Castle couldn't stop, and he clutched at the small of his wife's back until finally they very carefully and slowly moved away when they wouldn't breathe anymore. "I um… I know you missed me," he told her. "For sure now."_

 _Beckett smiled at the way he worded that, and she told him, "And I know you meant the same for me."_

 _"I did," Castle said. He sighed and said, "There's a part of me that wishes I could have gone with you while you shopped."_

 _"Pervert," Beckett shot back. "You just wanted to see me change."_

 _"Of course," Castle said simply. "I think I have a right to."_

 _"Then I can show you later," Beckett said. "For now, let's get our cider and then we can get her artwork started."_

 _"And later a small fashion show?" Castle suggested. When she just looked at him he smiled and told her, "No pictures, just modeling."_

 _Sighing Beckett said, "Fine but no smart-ass comments," keeping her voice low.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Castle assured her._

 _"I'll hold you to that," Beckett replied before she got into the passenger seat._

 _"I hope so," Castle replied before he closed the door and then went around to the driver's seat. He took them to one of the few coffee shops in town that had a drive-thru and got their cider. "Sorry we didn't get out of the car," he told his wife once they were returning home. "I wanted to get home really fast."_

 _"I don't blame you, so did I," Beckett replied. She squeezed his hand and looked ahead of them as he pulled into their driveway. She got Julia from the back and inside she said, "Martha told me she'd be waiting for us in the kitchen."_

 _"She knows me too well," Castle said as they entered the house from the garage. "We were there for a while," he added as he checked the time and saw they needed to start dinner so they wouldn't get their daughter to bed too late, hurrying down the hall to the kitchen so they could do so._

 _"Hello," Martha said when she saw the three walking to her. "How was the park?"_

 _"So much fun Gram," Julia said, running over to where she was sitting at the kitchen table._

 _While their daughter was telling Martha about their time there Beckett followed her husband to where they kept Julia's art supplies and told him, "I never really thought this would come in handy."_

 _"To tell you the truth neither did I," Castle replied. "What do you think?" he asked, holding two thin squares of plastic._

 _"I think that's good," Beckett said. "I hope so because if not you have to grab bigger ones so the leaves won't get destroyed."_

 _"It'll fit," Castle said. He paused and then looked over at his wife and said, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking that in a dirty way."_

 _"I wasn't either until you talked about it," Beckett replied with a smile. When he glanced at her she motioned to him and wrapped her arms around him before they began to kiss hungrily._


	20. Way Down Yonder (Part 2)

_Julia came to the doorway and smiled when she saw her parents were busy. She waited for them to stop, trying not to become impatient as they moved away from each other and then kissed once more. Luckily that was shorter, so she quickly fanned the leaves in front of her face and when she was just able to see that they were looking at her she asked, "Can I make art now?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he began to laugh. She took the plastic sheets he had and watched him scoop their daughter up before swinging her. "Thank you for stopping," she said when he spun around with her once._

 _"I didn't want to risk it," Castle replied. When he looked at Julia and saw she was looking at him questioningly, so he said, "I spun Alexis once too much when she was four I felt… so stupid."_

 _"She got sick sweetie," Beckett said as their daughter still looked confused._

 _"Oh… but Alexis was your first baby," Julia said to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved her to his hip. "You didn't know Daddy."_

 _"Thank you, I told him the same thing myself," Martha said._

 _"Were you there?" Beckett asked._

 _"No, no he told me about it," Martha told them. "When I went to see him later that day and I told him I had made plenty of mistakes myself; it's how you learn honestly."_

 _"I still feel bad," Castle said before he smiled when Julia kissed his cheek._

 _"I came to see why Julia was standing in the doorway for so long but now I think I know," Martha said with a smile. "And Richard you should tell your wife she'll have problems with her clothing the further along she gets."_

 _Glancing at his wife as Beckett was covering her face with her hand Castle told his mother, "She's aware, she just wants to make sure about the fit of course."_

 _"I know… perhaps I'm just a bit annoyed I can't at least buy the baby some clothing," Martha said. "I'm sorry," she directed to her daughter in law._

 _"Don't worry I can understand you'd want to but not just yet," Beckett told her. "I'd like to settle more into my pregnancy before that… maybe in January when I'm nearly in my third trimester."_

 _"Alright," Martha said though she didn't sound very happy about that._

 _Beckett stepped over to her and embraced her briefly before telling her, "I do appreciate that you took me."_

 _"You're welcome," Martha said. "Now, what about this art Julia was telling me about?"_

 _"Let's get the leaves ready," Castle told Julia as he knew she was eager to start. He led them all over to the kitchen table where he left the little girl with the leaves and hurried over to get a washcloth damp. He taught Julia to wipe the leaves very gently and then said, "Now we leave those to dry."_

 _Getting off her chair Julia waited for him to sit down there before she climbed up onto his lap. "I don't wanna hurt the baby Mommy," she told Beckett._

 _"Come here," she replied immediately as she reached for her daughter. Once Beckett had Julia settled on her lap she gently kissed her temple and said, "You won't it's still very small right now."_

 _"I wish it grew faster," Julia said._

 _"We all do," Castle said, running his hand over the back of her head. "But for now, what should we do?"_

 _"Are they dry?" Julia asked hopefully._

 _"Let's see," Castle said as he reached for them as they were near him. He touched them carefully and nodded saying, "What do you think?"_

 _Julia smiled; as she was aware her father knew already that they were; and did the same as he did to touch them and she nodded. "All dry Daddy," she told him._

 _"Awesome," Castle told her. "Hold onto those for me. Now let me get the plastic." He grabbed one sheet before he said, "Now put the leaves how you want them."_

 _It took Julia a while before she was happy with what she had; looking up at her father once she was finished._

 _"Good," Beckett said before her husband could speak. She smiled at Julia's beaming smile up at her and then said, "I think your grandpapa will love the way you put them into a fan."_

 _"Yeah 'cause he brought them from Spain," Julia explained._

 _"Good thinking," Martha said._

 _"They're right, your grandfather will love them and for the idea of the fan," Castle added as Julia looked at him expectantly. "Are you going to do the fan shape for the other pictures when you can get the leaves and twigs?"_

 _"Yeah," Julia said quickly. She smiled when her father leaned down to her and she shared a kiss with him before looking up at her mother and pursing her lips at her._

 _After sharing a kiss with her Beckett said, "Where are you going to keep it?"_

 _"I think in the office, we have space for it," Castle replied. "I'll be right back," he told them as he got up. He set the picture on a shelf in one of the cabinets under the book cases on the sides of the room and carefully put it into a plastic bag to try and keep it fresh. He stacked a few books on it until finally it was ready, and he went into the kitchen to get dinner cooking in the oven before he could rush back to the rest of his family. "Oh, we have puzzles," he said as he came into the family room and saw Beckett was sitting with Julia on the floor at the coffee table._

 _"Are you gonna work on them with us Daddy?" Julia asked hopefully._

"Ma are you gonna help us?" Julia said.

Rick tried not to shake his head to show his shock at how abruptly the vision had ended. But he just managed to do so as Kate was walking into the room, smiling at them both. "You don't need to," he then told her. "I think she's doing a swell job."

"Thank you," Julia said with a soft giggle, smiling up at him.

"Let me help you honey," Kate said. "Rick, you can scram to that chair to let us take care of this."

Rick raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything, merely went over to the extra chair she was indicating and sat. He was partially surprised and half not when he felt the pressure again, wondering where the vision would take him next.

 _"I told you thank you for this right?" Castle called to his wife._

 _"You did," Beckett replied as she stepped out to him. "I'm going to remind you that it is getting colder," she said as she walked up to him. "Because these are not that sexy."_

 _"It doesn't necessarily need to be," Castle told her seriously. He then smiled and stood from the armchair in front of the fireplace he was sitting on and said, "But I can tell you got these with the idea for them to last until at least… January?"_

 _"Maybe December," Beckett replied. "Your mom wasn't sure when exactly, like I mentioned earlier we need to see." She then went over to the full length mirror in between the door to their closet and the door to the bathroom and studied her blue knit turtleneck sweater. "Okay that's just one," she told him. "I'll be back."_

 _"You said a few?" Castle called out._

 _"Just a few," Beckett said with a smile, not surprised he didn't believe the idea of her only having three items of clothing._

 _Castle sighed and then leaned against the table behind the bed and said, "Are you sure you didn't get anything for later?"_

 _"I'm sure," Beckett called out as she was changing with the door just slightly open. "This I have no idea I'll use but just in case."_

 _Watching interestedly as his wife stepped out into the room Castle smiled seeing that she was wearing a white blouse and black trousers too. "This is sexy," he said once she had stepped right up to him._

 _"Are you sure? You've seen me wear this before and it is a little looser than I normally wear," Beckett told him with a smile. She felt his arms wrap around her, but she didn't break her gaze from him and she told him, "I should have left this one for last."_

 _"That's okay," Castle told her. "We can get to the other clothes after."_

 _"No," Beckett said simply. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled and told him, "I'll show you everything and then you can… express your appreciation."_

 _"I'm looking forward to that," Castle told her seriously before he let her go, very grudgingly. He watched her go and then settled back to wait until the door started to open again and he straightened up in anticipation of seeing her which he soon did as she stepped out into the light._

 _Beckett shook her head at her husband's stare and said, "Now you're just humoring me."_

 _"No I'm not, you look great," Castle said as she was wearing a dress that was a simple beige color and tied at her waist. "When would you wear that?"_

 _"I probably would throw on some leggings," Beckett said, looking down at it. "For now."_

 _"They don't have maternity leggings?" Castle asked her._

 _"I'm not sure, I didn't check," Beckett answered._

 _"Right, you want to wait," Castle said quickly with a nod. He then smiled and said, "That's it?"_

 _Beckett gave him a look before she turned around and then made her way over to the closet again to change one last time._

 _When she came back out Castle said, "Interesting one to end on."_

 _"It's going to be needed," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "The only issue is this is not attractive," she told him as she pulled on the loose front of her cerulean blue nightgown._

 _"But what you said applies to that too," Castle told her. "You're going to need that as you get bigger… how far can you wear that?"_

 _"As far as I can," Beckett said with a shrug. She smiled when her husband reached for her and she said, "But I think it still works," teasing him._

 _"It does," Castle said simply before he leaned down and kissed her deeply before they held onto each other as tightly as they could. When they slowly parted he picked her up immediately and he said, "Make me stop."_

 _"No," Beckett said simply as he carried her around the bed. She smiled when he looked at her with a startled expression on his face at her tone of voice. The second he set her down she reached for him and pulled him on top of her, feeling him following her quickly._

 _"I wouldn't have been able to," Castle said. When she smiled again at him he couldn't stop himself, leaning down and crushing his lips against hers as hard as he could to devour her in a way. He needed her desperately and he told her before they kissed once more and proceeded to turn their desire into something they could feel together._

* * *

"Do you know why she's changing?" Rick was asking Patrick as they stood in the entry of the house.

"For travel," the man said easily. "Takes time to get to Daly City. Why aren't you contacting the police there?"

"She's not a suspect," Rick replied. "And we need to speak to her face to face; she has no phone at least not the last time Kate's seen her. She says May lives on the outskirts south."

"She does," the woman said, coming down the stairs. She saw that Rick was looking at her, so Kate told him, "Rosie brought this from Paris."

"She has a good eye," Rick said, trying to recover from his amazement seeing her. She was wearing a men's style double breasted suit blazer and skirt in white, the tie that went with it was deeper blue with white stripes in it. Over that she was putting on a cape that matched the blue of her tie and he said, "I had wondered at the new cloche," holding her white hat with the brim that angled to her right.

"I gave Mommy the feather," Julia said since there was a short white one tucked into the dark blue brim.

"She bought it for me," Kate explained, taking the hat and placing it on her head. She checked her dark blue heels finally and then said, "I'm ready."

"Be careful," Johanna told her daughter, smoothing her cloak at her shoulders.

"I'll still watch out for her," Rick assured the woman. "We'll try to be back, but we might be late."

"I thought so, from lunch," Johanna said as Patrick handed him a picnic basket. "Please eat on the way back."

"We just want Kate home," Rose said.

"If we need to stay I will call… somehow," Rick said, putting the basket on his arm.

"I'll kiss you goodnight as soon as I'm home honey," Beckett told her daughter. She hugged her tightly and shared a kiss with her before telling her, "Go ahead and say goodbye to your uncle."

Hurrying across the room Julia hugged Rick as tightly as she could and said, "Will you come for breakfast?"

"At some point I'll need to eat on my own," Rick said, looking around at the others.

"Why?" Johanna said firmly. "You're family Rick, please come whatever happens on your jaunt."

"We'll come back Ma," Kate assured her. She gave a last hug to her sister and then followed Rick outside to the car.

"Didn't say it before," he told her when they were at the passenger door. "But you're the bee's knees Kate."

"I'll thank Rosie for thinking of me again," she replied, a slight smile on her face.

Opening the door for her Castle waited until she was set before he got the crank and started the car. Driving west he soon made it to the ocean where he would take the road along it down to Daly City. Glancing at her quickly once they were on their way south after passing the Blue Bay he couldn't help recalling what he'd seen in the vision before eating lunch. He was convinced in that world he and Kate had more than one child and he knew why that was exactly seeing yet again their passion for one another. He wished it would come to him in real life, but he tried to ignore that as something else came to mind.

He thought of how Julia had been in the first part of the vision, trying not to smile at how she had called him daddy. ' _Though if it came to that now I would want her to call me Da_ ,' he thought to himself. He hadn't called the senior O'Brien that but had thought of the man as it in his mind. But he could see he and Kate had a good family together; though it wasn't quite complete yet. He glanced at her next to him briefly, unable to help imagine her again showing the evidence of carrying their child. He held back on a sigh and told himself to stop considering that anything he saw in his visions would come true. ' _She's your friend, your childhood playmate and that is all she'll want_ ,' he told himself. But he couldn't still hope she could want what he assumed the visions were trying to tell him; though he already knew what he wanted and had for some time already. But he tried not to think of that and instead turned his attention to another part of his vision, one that was troubling him.

Rick couldn't remember his mother very well since it'd been almost twenty-one years since he'd seen her the night before the great earthquake. She had kissed him goodnight and when he'd woken up and slipped out of their apartment to fish for the day he hadn't known he would never see her again. After the shaking had stopped he'd returned, injured, to their building to find it leveled, everyone that had still been inside it dead and the fires already starting. He had no way to get to his mother and since he didn't know who his father was he was alone. So he'd wandered the city, trying to get away from the fires and ending up in Golden Gate Park with other refugees. Luckily the O'Briens had discovered him and taken him in when they found out he had no one in the city; though it had been Kate who'd found him before the three O'Brien children had brought him to their parents. After they found another apartment in the city near the Presidio area he was the second O'Brien son, unofficial but still part of the family.

"Rick?" Kate said, gently placing her hand on his arm.

"Sorry," he quickly said, shaking himself from his thoughts. He looked at her and said, "Why do you think he wanted to talk to May?"

Thinking about that for a moment Kate then said, "You know she owns a club, right?"

"I'm aware but it's all legal," Rick replied. "Do you think he went to see it?"

"It has something to do with the club. She doesn't really live there either," Kate told him.

"I know," Rick nodded. "She'll speak to us, won't she?"

"You mean with you," Kate replied. When he glanced at her she smiled for a moment and then said, "She will, I've told her about you."

"You have?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Of course, we write letters," Kate answered. "But not very often, she's busy."

"And you," Rick said.

"Yes," Kate replied. They drove on a little bit longer before she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Rick said, looking at her but only momentarily.

"If Junior left me the Blue Bay-" Kate began to say.

"I'm sure he did," Rick interrupted her.

"Then would you help me run it?" Kate finished.

Looking at her in shock Rick could only do so for a moment before he was facing back to the road. "I… I don't know," he told her honestly. "Would you really want me to?"

"Of course," Kate replied. "Why not? And don't say it's because you're a bull."

"No," Rick said slowly. "But I don't know how to run a club."

"You could learn with me," Kate told him.

"From you," Rick corrected her. When she just stared at him he sighed and said, "I don't know. But if it came to pass you were the owner I could help you, I would need to think about it first."

With a smile Kate squeezed his hand gently on the steering wheel and said, "Thank you."

Nodding Castle then said, "What about Julia?"

"Ma would help me, and Julia will start school soon," Kate answered.

"She's growing up," Rick said. He then started to speak before he hesitated and said, "Do you ever wonder what you would have done if she hadn't liked me?"

"Horsefeathers Rick, why wouldn't she? She's known you all her life," Kate said. When he merely shrugged she frowned and said, "Are you alright?"

"This case is making me… balled up," Rick said.

Kate wanted to protest that, but they were reaching Daly City finally and she needed to tell Rick how to get to her friend's home. After he was on his way she was surprised when he asked her a question though it didn't surprise her after she thought about it.

"Does she have any kids?" Rick said.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head quickly. "Probably for the best, I don't think Wesley would be jake as a father." She glanced at him and then said, "I think you could."

"I hardly know the Jane," Rick replied.

Letting out a sigh Kate didn't say anything to that as they were driving through the city and she looked around as she hadn't been there for a few years. It took another twenty minutes to reach the address she had from her letters and when he stopped she said, "This isn't it."

"You said this number," Rick told her.

Breathing out in amazement at the size of the house Kate got out of the car and waited for Rick to join her on the path in front of the home. "I haven't seen her for a year," she said.

"How did she get the club?" Rick asked and scolding himself in his mind for not asking that in the first place.

"She got some money from Wesley," Kate replied, stepping past the gate that he'd opened for her. "And from her father too who passed away, she used that to buy the old tea building. She said she learned from Da and bought on the coast since everyone loves the beach. It's exotic."

Making a sound in agreement Rick stayed slightly behind her as she used the knocker on the front door. He had his gun with him and murmured, "I hope she's here."

"Me too," Kate replied before she turned.

"Kate!" the young woman said when she opened the door.

"May, I was hoping you'd be here," Kate said happily as they embraced tightly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" May asked her. She spotted Rick and asked her friend, "Finally?"

"This is Detective O'Donovan," Kate replied, using her left hand to gesture to Rick.

"What happened?" May asked.

"I'm from San Francisco ma'am," Rick said, taking off his hat.

"May," she replied.

"May," Rick said. "Do you think we can speak inside?"

"Of course," May said, ushering them inside. "You must have had a drive in that Tin, let me get you some tea," she told them. "We can speak in the kitchen."

Waiting until they were inside the room Rick said, "Before you pick up anything I should ask have you heard from Junior recently?"

"No, not for a month when he came down here," May said, turning from a tea pot on a shelf to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Someone killed him May," Kate said softly.

"Oh… no," the woman said, going over to her and embracing her tightly. "I'm so sorry Kate, I didn't know."

"Thank you," she said softly. "But we need to know why Junior came here."

"He didn't tell you the good news?" May asked in surprise. When her friend shook her head she told her, "He came because I offered to buy the club."

Sharing a startled look with Kate, Rick said to the woman, "And he agreed?"

"Oh no, he just said that he had someone much better to take over in mind," May answered before looking at Kate with a smile.

"Me?" she said.

"Yes you," May said before she got the tea pot full and took it to the stove. Once it was on the fire she went over to a cabinet and said to Rick, "Detective? I have a safe here if you'd like to see me open it."

Nodding Rick walked over to her and looked on while she opened the safe. He wasn't surprised when she opened the door and gestured for him to look before he did so. Pulling some papers out he said with a frown, "He gave you his actual will?"  
"What?" Kate asked in shock, walking over to them.

"It is," Rick said. "He wrote us a note," he said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Shouldn't you not touch it? What about fingerprints?" Kate asked.

"I've touched it already," May said. "And he said his lawyer did too."

"It would be useless," Rick said. "But look," he said, showing her one of Junior's signatures.

"That's his," Kate said, nodding her head. "What does the note say?"

" _Kate and Rick_ ," he began to read.

"Both of us?" Kate asked with a whisper. When he tried to hand her the note she shook her head, looking over his shoulder as he continued reading.

" _I hope you're not reading this together because I want to get out of the mess the club is in right now_ ," Rick said. " _And I need to make sure that if anything happens to me you have the club. It's yours Kate but on one condition and one only_ …"

"What?" May asked, having been listening to them.

" _Only if you take Rick on as partner_ ," he read, looking at Kate. " _Tell him to stop acting like a sap and work with you. You have my blessings_." He swallowed a little hard and then flipped through the pages before he read, " _I, James Patrick O'Brien Junior do hereby give the Blue Bay Club to Katherine Marie O'Brien_." He stopped there and then looked at May asking, "Did he say why this needed to stay with you?"

"He promised the club to someone he shouldn't have, took it back and he was afraid they were going to hurt him though nothing about the promise was legal," she answered somberly.

"Did he give you a name?" Rick asked.

"No but he said it was someone who worked for him," May replied. "He told me they worked for him, but he nearly fired them twice for stuff they said to him about his sister."

Shaking her head Kate reminded Rick, "I never had any problems with the workers."

"Then it was said without you around," Rick stated though he knew they were all thinking that. "But that could help us a bit."

"It can?" Kate asked.

"We have fingerprints," Rick reminded her as she'd heard while he was talking to Brad. "If we get some from everyone at the club… Do you have a phone," he started to say before he looked at May.

"I do now," May said, looking at her friend. "This way," she told Rick.

"I'll contact Brad and ask her one last question before we can go back," he told Kate. He saw her hesitating and he said, "You'd want to stay?"

Hearing the tea kettle whistling Kate said, "Does he need you this second?"

"I'll ask," Rick replied. "He might not because we'll need to find everyone of course before we start getting fingerprints. I'll suggest he wait for tomorrow it'll be hell to look at everyone on the list tonight."

Nodding, as it was already past sunset, just at five in the afternoon Kate followed him to the phone, listening to his half of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know," Rick was saying after he'd told his partner what he and Kate had found out. "I don't know why he wants me there but if he does… Well yeah I know it's… no I wouldn't have to actually I could stay only two nights a week." He nodded and then said, "Yeah, we'll stay for a bit and then head back, I would say start getting the names ready and we'll start on that tomorrow. But you know if you see if anyone working with the club is in the military, you can get those prints faster. Yeah, thank you, bye."

"Thank you," Kate said when he looked at her.

"It was a rough drive down," Rick replied. He was about to follow her to the kitchen when he grabbed her hand, pulling her around to look at him, "We have to take the will back with us."

"Right," Kate said. She then paused and said, "What about Patrick? He thought the will was at his bank." When she saw the realization in his face she said, "You don't think-"

"May," Rick said as they hurried into the kitchen.

"Yes," the woman said, looking startled at the serious expression on his face.

"Did he ever mention a man named Patrick to you?" Rick asked her.

"Yes," May replied. "It's why you have the will right now; he didn't want his friend to know that he was only putting a fake one in Patrick's bank. He was afraid for his life and didn't want to bring Patrick into it. He said he would never forgive himself if he got him hurt or killed for it."

"And you weren't afraid the same would happen to you?" Kate asked.

"Who would know me? I'm never in the city and he said the person he was afraid of didn't have a car," May answered. "The tea is ready."

"We should have a quick drink and then go," Rick said to Kate before she could ask him about their dinner that was in the car.

"Of course, I need to get back to my little girl," Kate said, smiling over at May.

"How is she?" the woman asked with a smile.

As Kate was telling her friend about Julia, Rick stood up as he'd explained he wanted to stand since he'd be sitting for the drive back north. He kept his eyes on Kate while she spoke though he could only see the side of her face, though he didn't really mind. His mind began to wander as there wasn't all that much he could say about Julia and Kate was taking care of that enough. He thought over the condition Junior had set for her to take over the club. Though he was giving the appearance of thinking it over he knew he needed to join her there. And though she didn't need it he knew he'd have peace of mind being able to keep an eye on her, especially since no woman in the city had owned a respectable club before. That and he would be able to just stay close to her though he would have to keep away from her in a way.

"Rick?" Kate asked, looking up at him. When he looked questioningly at her she said, "Should we go back home?"

"Yes," Rick said as he'd by then finished his second cup of tea. "Thank you May, for all your help. But I do need one thing, your phone number in case the police in the city need to contact you."

"Of course," May said, going to where she had a piece of paper. She wrote it down quickly and then a second time before she ripped it in half and handed one each to Rick and Kate. "Call me now, I know you have a phone," she told the latter.

"Of course," Kate replied with a smile before they walked to the front door. "You have a car, come to San Francisco now so you can see Julia."

"Perhaps," May said before she embraced Kate tightly. "Detective," she told Rick.

"Thank you for your help," he replied with a nod. "You may help us crack the case."

"I hope," May commented. She then looked at Kate and with a smile said, "I also might go up see your Blue Bay Club."

"So would I," Kate said, looking at Rick as he was putting on his coat and then tucking the will into it out of the way.

"It won't take long now," May said though she looked doubtful as she realized what her friend meant.

"At least until the case is over," Rick said.

"Since you can't become my partner until it is," Kate told him.

"Of course," Rick said with a slight smile before he realized that May was studying him closely. He put on his hat and with a quick tip of it said, "Mrs. Roux."

"It's back to Miss Tyler now," May said. "Which I don't mind."

"Thank you again May," Kate said.

"Be careful," May called as the two walked down the path to the car.

After they'd said a final goodbye to May and were in the car Kate asked, "Where would you like to eat?"

"I'd like to wait until we get back into the city," Rick said as he pulled away into the street. "To be safe."

"What will you do with that?" Kate asked him.

"Keep it with me of course," Rick said in a low voice though the car was closed off to the outside. "Who would guess I had it?"

"If Junior was right and the person who was after it then I guess they won't know we're coming from here," Kate said. "I just hope you'll be safe," she added, looking at him.

"I will be, I'll sleep with my gun as usual," Rick told her. "We should have a nice stretch of road," he commented when he saw they were leaving the northern outskirts of Daly City and were near an inn that he knew was the halfway point between that city and San Francisco. He was going to speak again when he suddenly felt a jolt and Kate let out a cry of surprise. "Damn it, they're lights out," he said, looking back and just barely able to see the front of a car. "Hold on Kate they're trying to run us off." He held onto the steering wheel as tightly as he could, and he tried to make a sharp turn to get out of the way, but it wasn't enough. They were struck again, and he lost control of the car, the Tin Lizzie going over the side of the side of the road before it came to rest hard against a tall oak.

* * *

 _"Did there really need to be another accident?" Castle asked what he decided would be Beckett while he was wherever he was at that moment. The answer from her was so garbled that he felt like covering his ears though he had no idea if he could physically do that. "And are we going to get together?" he asked when she had stopped talking._

 _"You'll need to wait," Beckett replied._

 _Sighing Castle said, "I guess it might take a while… wait, no it won't. It can't. I have to get up do you understand?" He had no idea where to look exactly but finally he just looked in front of him where he knew if he was awake she would be._

 _"I know but you still need to get to City Hall," Beckett answered._

 _"I remember," Castle said in slight irritation. "Can I… see her… you. Kate. I want to see my wife."_

 _"Unfortunately, no," the voice said with regret._

 _Resisting the urge to swear bitterly Castle then thought of something and asked, "Can I hear her?"_

 _"Of course, but at this time your family is with her as well," the voice replied._

 _"I don't care," Castle said firmly. He then could hear Julia talking to him, telling him about a picture she had made and if he could have cried he would have as he hadn't heard their voices for some time. But soon he heard his wife talking to him and he groaned; her voice like music to his ears. Though as she finished speaking it broke his heart, wanting to wake up and forcing himself to do so before he felt a caress to his cheek._

 _"I'm sorry, it's not time," the voice said._

 _"I want my wife, I want to see our baby; our daughters," Castle said._

 _"You will," the voice promised firmly. "But for now, would you care to allow yourself in the car to come to consciousness?"_

 _"How long have I been out there?" Castle asked._

 _"Only a few seconds," the voice replied._

 _"Okay," Castle said though he was trying to somehow tell his wife that he would return. And he wanted to let her know that it would be soon as he was desperate to get back to her and everything they had to look forward to together; though he couldn't help but wonder what would come for them next in the twenties while he was waiting to return to Beckett and their family._


	21. Linger Longer In Your Arms

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I had a great time reading the feedback that I got for the last chapter so will hurry to my thank yous for them! MsNYC (I'm not surprised you're wondering about the voice, but to be honest it's a bit anti-climactic, it's just Castle's subconscious taking on Beckett's voice since I'm trying to show how connected they are. And I wasn't surprised to see your comments on the will and Junior saying Rick would need to be Kate's partner for the club, lol, because I wasn't surprised you started asking about what type of partner that meant. Also, I'm not surprised that you're hoping it work and life partners like they are in the present day, or that you have your fingers crossed for that, lol),

TORONTOSUN (Great to see that you thought it was good writing for the chapter! And I'm pleased you thought it was an interesting character call for the voice as you put it!),

Mb (I was really happy to see that you thought it was a fantastic update! I'm glad that you love how I have 1926 Rick and Kate working together as well as slowly and steadily getting to where they want to be together since I wasn't sure if readers would get impatient about that, lol. And it was also nice to see you think it's so good that 1926 Rick accept and looks forward to the visions too, I couldn't really have him hate them or be wary since they're there for a reason, lol. Your mention of his hope of the future Julia and calling him daddy was interesting, but it didn't really surprise me that much that you did. Glad you thought the first half was a great chapter showing the growth of both past and modern Castle and Beckett, I did get it so don't worry about that. Of course, I'm pleased to see you thought it was fantastic! You're very welcome for sharing! Really nice to see that you thought the second half was fantastic and amazing too. I'm glad to that you could see Beckett during her first pregnancy not wanting to buy things for herself and the baby until the third trimester. And I've heard that the first baby might make you superstitious though it was more I was showing Beckett wanted to wait until she would need it, lol. But yeah, I've heard too that no matter what you'd still do it. I wasn't surprised that you were glad May helped Rick and Kate out, or that Junior gave Rick his blessing to be with Kate since I know people want them to be together, lol. And with that I wasn't surprised either that you think they need to tell each other their feelings, or that you could tell Kate was feeling the same way, lol, or that they are in love with one another. I'm so glad you think that 1926 Rick and Kate are just like modern day Castle and Beckett since that's what I was aiming for, lol, before they got together so you picked up on that exactly, lol. Not surprised you're feeling for 1926 Rick seeing himself with modern Beckett which is what he wants with Kate. Or that you felt for him seeing Martha in modern day when he barely remembers his mother in 1926, that would definitely be tough. It wasn't a surprised to see too that you think Castle is getting closer to finding out why he's seeing the past since he could hear Beckett and his family too at the hospital while he's unconscious. And I did like that phrase you had 'drifting up from the darkness' it also explained it very well too. And you pointed out how that voice is telling him he'll go back to his family and everyone but also go back to 1926 too, kind of a being torn moment. Great you're thinking it's an amazing story. And you're welcome for giving you and the other readers this series, definitely had to write Castle and Beckett and their family the way it was always meant to be, glad you said they're one of hope, passion and love too. And I agree of course, Caskett and family always!) and

vetgirlmx (I wasn't surprised you pointed out how Castle's more conscious of the situation since he can hear them when they're talking to him in the hospital. And I didn't really want to make him go crazy, kind of convey that where he is is safe so he's a bit calm. I was glad to have surprised you with May, but yeah, I figured since they're in SF she should be there too, lol. Happy to see that you thought it was nice to see her. And the same with you saying it was nice that they know where the will was and what it says, though not surprised you didn't think that part was a surprise, lol. And I wasn't surprised too that you thought it was hard for 1926 Rick to see Martha in the flashbacks, I didn't mention it a bunch, so I'm not surprised it slipped your mind eventually. But you did make a good point and it was what I was thinking of having the flashbacks with Martha doing, letting him see a representation of his mother as you said, though also as you said he doesn't have good memories of her. Seeing what you thought, about it shouldn't be too hard for Rick to get Kate in '26, I wasn't surprised to see you figure that. And that's true, they think of him as family, but with Johanna not going to get him back into their lives that I figured it was more they would think he was focusing more on work because he would tell them that and they'd take him at his word. Lol, which I should have just explained, but that's what I saw in my head while writing that part. But I'm not surprised you thought she should have gone to get him. And you make a point that dating your best friend's sister might be a problem though Junior's been killed of course. And the second point was right on too, with them being a family where the youngest daughter married her brother's boyfriend, so the brother and boyfriend could see each other and so the daughter and her girlfriend could see each other too. So you're right that Rick and Kate dating wouldn't be a problem. I had to laugh at your saying that she's in love with him too because I wasn't surprised to see you said that, I was expecting it actually, lol. And interesting you think she's subtle about it though I can see why you would say that. I'm not surprised you think he needs to go ahead with it and think it'll be simple. And I did laugh at what you said about you can't wait to see what's next so you can find out how wrong you are about having solved all that in your mind. But really happy you can't wait to read more and now you don't need to anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _Let Me Linger Longer in Your Arms_ , I'm not sure who wrote it but there is a version performed by The Melody Sheiks.

Linger Longer In Your Arms

December 11th, 1926  
Daly City, California

"Rick?" the panicked voice made him jump and he looked up to find someone peering into the car on his side. He reached for his gun when the figure ran off and though it was slightly painful to do he stepped out of the car before he saw the car that had run them off the road driving off towards the city. "Are you okay?" he asked Kate after getting the gun put away.

"Yes, you're bleeding," she said in concern, reaching for his right hand after she'd put away her gun.

"A scratch," Rick replied, feeling it on his arm. He went into the back of the car to grab his flashlight before he checked his jacket and said, "Whoever that palooka was didn't get into the car, did he?"

"No, you saw him as soon as he got to the window," Kate told him. She went with him as he got to the front of the car and held the flashlight for him.

"I don't think we can drive home tonight," Rick said grimly as he studied the engine. "We'd need a mechanic and we're too far to get…"

"What?" Kate asked as he trailed off.

"The California Inn," Rick said, motioning north. "They have a mechanic who works on fixing anything in the rooms too. He might be there and we're near. Can you help me push the car?"

"I can," Kate said with a firm nod.

"But first you need to steer us towards the road while I push," Rick said. "After we get off of this tree." Together they managed to get it back enough that he could see she would be able to turn to the road and he helped her into the driver's seat before going to the back.

Kate wanted to tell him to be careful, but she knew by the expression on his face that he was too focused on getting them both to safety. He called to her to get ready for his push, so she hurried to place her hands on the steering before she felt the car rolling. She turned to the road and pressed the brake when Rick called to her to stop. "You don't want to try and start her?" she asked as she stepped out.

Looking down at the engine again Rick lifted the hood and shook his head saying, "There's some stuff here hanging, almost falling." He picked up what he could to move it to a safer spot and once it was set he said, "The road is right there so we just need to get it to the top of the driveway and I can let it coast to the garage they have."

"How do you know about this place?" Kate asked as they were walking around to the back of the car.

"We had to pick up someone here," Rick replied. "The mechanic; Whetherbee; told us where to find him." They put their hands against the back of his car and he told her, "One, two, three. Push."

It took a little time to finally get the car up to the road off the highway but once they were there Kate was back inside and turning while Rick pushed once more.

"Okay, here's where I try not crash into the garage up ahead," he told her once he was standing next to the driver's seat. Once Rick was sure that Kate was settled in the passenger seat he pushed on the car from where he was standing and flew into the seat and slammed the door shut before they were rolling down the slight incline and to the garage at the end of the path. He thanked the brakes for working as he managed to get them to a stop just in front of it. "Kate," he said, looking at her. "They don't have a phone here."

"Julia…" she began to breathe.

"I know, at least you warned your sister in case anything happened," Rick said, squeezing her hand tightly. "But there's more; do you want to stay here?"

"Would it be safe?' Kate asked, thinking she knew what he was thinking.

"He drove back north and that road in the dark we just came down you have to know to look for. And if we get a room we can barricade the door and I keep watch with my gun then you'll be alright," Rick explained to her.

"And you," Kate replied. She was startled when he suddenly grew serious and she asked, "What?"

"We need one room," Rick said. He hesitated slightly before he finally said, "We need to pretend we're husband and wife."

"Alright," Kate said. When he looked startled she told him, "We need to."

Trying not to get his hopes up in any way Rick nodded and said, "Let's go." They got out together and he went around to the other side of the car to make sure she got out alright. "You have some cuts," he said in concern, a light at the top of the garage letting him see her face.

"I'll be alright, it's why we need that room," Kate replied, using his handkerchief he'd given her earlier to wipe away the blood on her forehead and pulling the brim of her cloche down a little more.

Rick nodded, since she was right, and he said, "Hold onto my arm, we have to keep the blood from whoever is inside." When she nodded he watched her wrap the other handkerchief he'd held to her around the blood that had appeared on his hand and he let her hold his arm before they walked over to the lobby, coming inside to find a different concierge than when he'd last been there which was a relief. "Hello," he said as Kate pressed close to him.

"Good evening, you and your wife would like a room?" the man asked with a smile.

"Are there any available?" Rick asked.

"Just one more, we're full tonight," the concierge replied. "I think Christmas and travelers of course."

"Of course," Kate murmured.

"Alright your room is up on the second floor, number 210," the concierge told them after handing over the key to Rick. "A corner room so you should enjoy the view. Just one night?"

Nodding Rick handed over the money for their night's stay and asked, though he knew the answer already, "Do you have a phone?"

"Unfortunately it's down for the night," the concierge replied. "But it should come back in the morning; will you be able to use it then?"

"That's alright, we're going to move on early," Rick said.

"Of course, just let the person here know," the concierge said before he signed for the room. "Thank you," the man said.

"How did you do that?" Kate asked once they were out of earshot of the man and were on the stairs.

"I learned to, just in case I couldn't work with my right hand," Rick replied, since he'd signed his name with his left hand. "Brad can do the same thing."

"Good thing," Kate murmured as they were walking down the hall by then and past the other rooms. She could hear the sounds of faint partying in some of them and once they were at their room she breathed out as he handed her the key. She let go of him then and opened the door, handing him the picnic basket they had with them. "Oh…" she said in surprise when she entered to find an outer room.

"This must be kept for married couples," Rick commented. "Though if I was alone I bet I'd be using this on my own."

"Yet you're not," Kate said simply as she took the basket. She went over to the bedroom, pausing at the large bed there, before she went into the bathroom. "They have some things to clean us up Rick," she called out to him.

"Good, take care of yourself first," Rick told her.

Giving him a brief look Kate took what she had found out to the outer room, making him sit down at the table before she helped him with his coat and blazer before she took off her cloche and cape, deciding to get her blazer out of the way as well. When he had his shirt sleeve rolled up she carefully cleaned the cut on his upper arm telling him, "It's not deep, you should be swell if you keep it clean."

Watching her set something onto it Rick hissed and said, "This reminds me of when you took care of me after the war."

"That wasn't too long ago," Kate said softly.

"No," Rick said. "I think that's it-" he started to say after she'd wrapped some bandaging around his arm.

"Hold on," Kate said before beginning to clean the cut on his forehead. Once she had finished she said, "Now you're done." She was startled when Rick made her sit but didn't say anything while he proceeded to take care of her injuries though she didn't have anything serious.

"I shouldn't have brought you," Rick said grimly when he'd finished.

"I think I got far less than you," Kate told him as they went to wash their hands in the bathroom, her tone of voice firm.

"And if you'd gotten worse?" Rick asked. "What would your family have gone through?"

"But I didn't Rick," Kate said firmly again. She cupped his face with her hands once they were dry and told him, "I'm here and I'm not going to stop."

"Then I'll have to keep you safe," Rick replied, forcing the words out as he wasn't unaffected by her touch. When she nodded and let him go he hurried over to the door, taking two chairs on the way. "I know you remember this," he told her after he'd leaned two chairs against the door and then grabbed a glass to balance it on one.

"I do, we never tested it though," Kate said, smiling as she watched him. "Luckily there are two more still."

"You want to eat?" Rick asked, watching her open the basket

"Not much more we can do," Kate replied. "And you?"

"I'm swell," Rick said quickly with a nod. He helped her though there wasn't much left and sat next to her at the table. They were quiet as they ate the bread, covered with butter Johanna had packed, pickles and cheese. But when he saw that Kate's mother had packed some dessert he said, "She knows how to feed you still."

"It's you," Kate replied, taking the strawberry puff he handed her. "She knows you love these." She smiled as he couldn't reply since he was already eating, and she said, "You also look thinner."

Swallowing the last of his puff Rick then said, "Been working," mumbling as he wiped his mouth.

"You seem to do that a lot," Kate said, studying him.

"Yeah," Rick said slowly, looking at what was left of their dinner. "Now we wait," looking at his pocket watch. He then took off his vest and rolled down his sleeves before he sat with just his holster on, watching her finish her dessert. "We'll be partners soon," he told her, having moved his chair so he could sit directly looking at her.

Looking at him in surprise Beckett said, "You'll work at the club." At his nod she exclaimed, "Oh Rick!" throwing her arms around his neck tightly.

"I won't be working so much then unless it's with you," Castle tried not to wheeze out.

"Can you?" Kate asked.

He knew what she meant, and Rick said, "You asked me how I do this… it's not easy but it was a living."

"It's easier to work at the club," Kate stated simply.

"No, it's what your brother would have wanted," Rick replied. "He would want me to make sure you're safe."

"And the club," Kate said softly.

"You," Rick said before she smiled at him and squeezed his hand before they got up to clear the table and he made sure the gun was against his side as they went.

"What should we do now?" Kate asked.

"What do you have in… applesauce," Rick swore. He ran to where he'd stored Junior's will in the credenza near the table. "I forgot to tell you, one perfect thing about this hotel; they have a safe in the room."

Kate followed him into the bedroom and the closet there before he set her brother's will inside the safe and closed it. "The combination?" she asked.

"Just me," Rick told her. "If anyone asks you, you won't know."

Following him back out to the outer room Kate said, "You want to sleep?"

"Early still," Rick replied. "Anything in your purse for us to do?"

"I still carry a deck," Kate replied, going over to it and grabbing it. She tossed it to him and said, "Although is it legal to play Detective?"

"It is," Rick replied, smiling at her as she was shuffling. They were still sitting next to each other though it wasn't really good for playing poker. He dealt the cards and asked, "Tell me about the club."

Kate glanced at him and then began to explain what her brother had done to run it during the day and then when they would have parties.

"Would that be what I do?" Rick asked her when she finished.

"Mostly," Kate replied. "But I'm not sure about us walking through the room together. Junior and I did that because we were brother and sister, you and I are friends."

"Better we go around the room separate I suppose," Rick replied.

Kate didn't respond and shuffled the cards herself before she dealt once more.

Watching her Rick felt a sudden pressure on his forehead and he tried not to breathe out. Being so close to Kate he hoped he would have the chance to see them alone together in his vision that time.

 _"Hey love," Castle said as he came to where his wife was._

 _"Hey," Beckett said, turning around to look at him with a smile. "I just felt like walking."_

 _"Not tired?" Castle asked, reaching for her and placing his hand on the curve of her stomach._

 _"Not at the moment," Beckett replied, covering his hand with her own._

 _"What're you thinking," Castle said, kissing her temple gently as he pulled her back against him._

 _"Just that I wish Dad could be here," Beckett said. "It scares me a little; him up there alone."_

 _"He has exigency plans," Castle told her._

 _Turning around Beckett went over to the couch and said, "I'm not saying he's feeble, I just don't like him in the cabin alone."_

 _"No, I didn't think you thought that but it's what he wants," Castle said._

 _Glancing up at him Beckett sighed and said, "I know, and I've known since the Christmas after Mom was killed."_

 _"How are you doing by the way?" Castle asked._

 _"I've celebrated Christmas already remember," Beckett replied simply._

 _With a smile Castle wrapped his arm around her saying, "True but I just wanted to make sure since I know you still think of her."_

 _"Julia helps," Beckett replied. She leaned her head on his shoulder and then said, "I did try to talk to him about coming to celebrate this year."  
"More than just your normal question of if he's up to it?" Castle asked, looking down at her. When she nodded he said, "How did he respond?"_

 _"He understood why I was asking," Beckett replied. "But he's still not ready for that yet."_

 _"I'm sorry Kate," Castle replied._

 _"It's not your fault," Beckett said simply. "I just feel like having all the family here. If that's because of the pregnancy, then there's your explanation."_

 _"I'd thought that but it's more so Julia has him here right?" Castle asked._

 _"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied with a smile. She looked up at her husband and saw he was doing the same to her. When he leaned over she raised her head a little bit more to meet him and they kissed deeply, passionately before they heard a sneeze behind them._

 _"I thought someone was watching us," Castle commented, sharing a smile with his wife before he stood. When he got near their daughter he said, "I thought you were asleep sweetheart."_

 _"I was Daddy," Julia said, looking up at him before he picked her up. "But then I woke up and I was thirsty. You and Mommy weren't in bed."_

 _"That's my fault," Beckett said with a smile as Castle walked around the couch with their daughter in his arms. "You didn't have a nightmare?" she asked as she took the little girl onto her lap._

 _"No," Julia replied. "Did you?"_

 _"I haven't gone to bed yet," Beckett said._

 _"Do you want me to get her some water?" Castle asked her._

 _"Yes," Beckett said simply. "And I could use some cocoa."_

 _"I'll be right back," Castle said, going to the kitchen to hurry and get what she'd asked for. Once he had he returned to find Julia was at their Christmas tree, looking closely at their ornaments. "Are you still thirsty?" he asked her._

 _"Yes Daddy," Julia said before rushing over to him to take the small glass he held out. She sipped at the water before she yawned and then went over to her parents so she could go back on her mother's lap. "Is the baby excited for Christmas?" she asked, watching them drinking their cocoa._

 _"Not yet," Castle said first._

 _"He's right, the baby needs to be born so it knows what Christmas is first," Beckett added when Julia looked at her. She wasn't surprised when the little girl soon after fell asleep and she and Castle finished their drinks before they stood up. "I'm alright," she said quickly as her husband started to reach for the little girl._

 _"Are you sure?" Castle asked. When his wife glared at him he held up his hands and said, "Let me kiss her at least before you take her up." When his wife didn't move he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to the back of their daughter's head and then went with her to the bottom of the stairs before she went up. He tried to do the best he could to go as fast as he could but since he couldn't really leave the cups as they were he washed them and then went upstairs._

 _"Was she still asleep?" Beckett asked her husband when he walked inside their bedroom._

 _"Yeah, she's doing very well," Castle replied._

 _Looking at him for how he'd said that Beckett saw he was looking at his phone and she said, "Rick."_

 _"What? Oh, sorry yeah she's still asleep," Castle said as he looked up at her._

 _"Good," Beckett said simply before she got onto the bed._

 _"Kate," Castle said, moving to stand next to her side of the bed. When she looked up at him he said, "Do you want me to close the door."_

 _"You should lock it too," Beckett told him simply. She watched as his eyes widened for a moment before he hurried to do so. She was smiling when he turned back to her and told him, "But don't expect too much."_

 _"Whatever you want I'll take," Castle replied. He then realized what his wife had said and paused as he sat next to her asking her, "Are you sure you want to do anything at all? If you're tired I don't-"_

 _Beckett kissed him to interrupt him and she wrapped her arms tightly around him to make sure he didn't try to speak again. When they were apart she smiled and said, "I could change my mind. We would just need to start."_

 _"Why don't we do this for a little longer?" Castle suggested. He couldn't help smiling as she appeared thoughtful and he gently brushed his lips against hers before she spoke._

 _"I don't mind but I really have to wonder if you want to," Beckett finally told him._

 _Castle kissed her again before he moved to climb onto the bed fully and once he was there he took his wife into his arms and pulled her firmly onto his lap. He kissed her deeply on the lips but kept that short before nuzzling her lips with his own. "I'm eager for this Christmas," he told her, wanting not just their kissing to be a prelude to any lovemaking they might do after._

 _"Of course you are," Beckett replied. "Our first one married."_

 _"It's not just that," Castle said. "And it's a little more than the baby too."_

 _"Oh?" Beckett asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah," Castle replied. "I've been thinking that maybe it's because I'm Julia's father now. I mean also," he added hurriedly at the end. "Don't get me wrong I'm really glad we're married and-"_

 _"And for the baby, I know," Beckett interrupted him. "But I know how much you've wanted to be her father. I'm sure it's that and the fact that she's so happy with that; because she loves you." When her husband nodded she cupped his face with her hands and murmured, "And I love you even more for that."_

 _Castle knew he easily could have said something like he knew already or of course but instead he just leaned over, pressing his forehead firmly against hers before he said, "I adore you Kate."_

 _"Thank you and I feel the same about you," Beckett replied. She then leaned against him and told him, "This time it's the baby."_

 _"It is," Castle said, smiling widely as he'd placed his hand on her stomach. "Oh… nice," he said as the baby had chosen that moment to kick underneath his hand._

 _"It must hear us talking about it," Beckett said with a soft laugh. As he began to rub against her abdomen she said, "I love that you're so eager."_

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" Castle asked._

 _"Not just for this," Beckett replied with a smile. "Just fatherhood in general."_

 _"You knew I enjoyed being a father before we married," Castle said, wondering why she was thinking that._

 _Kissing him very gently on the lips Beckett said, "I didn't know you would make so much of an effort."_

 _"It's not an effort," Castle said firmly. "I'm just doing what I can." He paused for a moment and then said, "I really had to when Julia came to us. Or you I suppose."_

 _"It was an effort," Beckett replied._

 _"No," Castle said with a smile as he knew she was teasing him. "I just let Julia guide me in what I needed to do."_

 _"Is that a hint to me for the baby?" Beckett asked._

 _"We read that in one of the pregnancy books remember?" Castle replied._

 _Beckett shook her head and smiled before she said, "You don't think I did the same with Julia?"_

 _"No, I thought so," Castle answered quickly. "You're the one who brought this up."_

 _Leaning down slightly Beckett kissed him gently on the lips before she murmured against his, "I know, and I did that to make sure." When her husband just looked at her she bit her lower lip before she told him, "And because I love you for the father you are Rick."_

 _"That means a lot to me," Castle said seriously. He smiled when Beckett leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead before he told her, "I never was sure."_

 _"I know love but you've proven yourself, twice," Beckett said as she knew they were talking about his absent father. "And you will a third time I know."_

 _Nodding his head rapidly Castle reached for the bottom of his wife's shirt before he pulled on it saying, "I love you Kate."_

 _"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile before they began to kiss._

 _After they'd finally parted Castle helped his wife with his shirt before he moved to lay her on the bed and he leaned down to her, kissing her as he pressed his body down to her so they could begin their night together._

* * *

"I don't know if I can keep this up much longer," Kate said.

"Well… what should we do? I don't have any hooch so we couldn't do what they're doing down the hall," Rick replied, taking the cards that they'd been playing poker with for some time by then. When he heard a slight sigh, he looked over at his friend and saw she had her face in her hands. "She'll be fine Kate," he said, knowing she was thinking about her daughter. "I told Patrick while we waited for you to do what he did last night; whether we were here or not."

"Oh?" Kate said. "You knew something would happen?"

"In case something happened," Rick replied, stressing the first two words. "No, I told him it was likely going to be because you were back home. I'm glad I told him to do so even more even if we weren't there. So Julia will be safe."

"I know, her aunt will protect her I'm sure," Kate said with a smile. She watched as Rick was moving the cards around in his hands and looking at the bottoms of each half that he was holding. "Moriarty's on the loose," she commented.

"You remember?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Of course, I remember a lot about our time as kids," Kate replied. She grew serious and said, "I was so scared after the earthquake, but you helped make me forget."

"Your brother and sister could have," Rick said though he was surprised.

"Yes, but playing with you helped me far better," Kate replied. "I remember you fascinated me." She grew a little flushed when he looked at her questioningly and she explained, "You were all alone, but you were so… strong, very big six."

Rick was slightly embarrassed himself, but he finally was able to speak saying, "You all fascinated me, you had a father."

"Did your mother never tell you anything about him?" Kate asked.

"No, I get the feeling she didn't want to say," Rick replied. "And I don't want to know, if he knew about me and my mother then he would have come after the earthquake."

"What if he was killed himself?" Kate said.

"Then he never wanted to know me," Rick said simply. "You want to play?" When she nodded he put two cards in each corner and then placed five in a row in the middle of the square the pairs of cards made. It was a game they'd made up when they had been in Golden Gate Park, waiting to leave, and it had helped keep them occupied. "Moriarty's on the loose," he said, turning over a random card from the five in the middle.

"Sherlock's on the case," Kate said with a smile as she picked up one card from one of the corners and turned them over before showing it beat his card.

"Those were simple times," Rick murmured as he waited for her to turn over another card in the middle. They played the game until all four corners were revealed and he said, "You should get some sleep."

"What about you?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I'll have to keep watch," Rick said. "There's a door so you can close it."

Kate opened her mouth to speak when she finally nodded and stood up before going to the bedroom. She was about to turn and close the door when she was startled by Rick being there and she said, "What is it?"

"I could use some water," Rick replied, going to the bathroom and getting a glass from the sink before he then turned to her. "Goodnight Kate," he told her gently.

"Goodnight Rick," she replied with a slight smile before he left her.

Looking at the door Rick held in a sigh before he turned and walked to the table. He grabbed one of the chairs, the one he'd used, and turned it to face towards the door and the booby trap that he'd set up. He settled down for a long night, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep even with that trap. He leaned back, just listening to the muted sounds of voices from down the hall, only moving every so often before he stood just as the bedroom door opened. "What's wrong?" he asked as she stepped out.

"I can't sleep," Kate replied, walking up to him. "There's something bothering me." When he raised his eyebrow questioningly she said, "You left us for months Rick, you used to come see us once a week before you scrammed. What happened?"

Breathing out heavily Rick said, "I told-"

"I don't believe you," Kate said. "The truth."

Rick tried to think of something; anything; he could tell her besides that, but nothing came to mind. He sighed and said, "Junior came to me just after the last time I saw you and told me he wanted to give the club to me."

"He did?" Kate said, startled.

"He never said he was going to give it to you too, so I only thought it was me he was giving it to," Rick replied, feeling he could use that information to distract her. "But I told him I didn't want it."

"He asked you what it was you did want didn't he?" Kate said.

Rick saw his opportunity slipping away and he said, "I told him what I wanted he couldn't give me."

"And then you stopped seeing us," Kate stated. "What is it that you want and Junior couldn't give to you?"

Stepping away Rick looked at the chairs and finally felt something inside him snap, all the visions he had been seeing of him and Kate happy together and how Julia was their daughter with a second on the way, and he couldn't hold back.


	22. Linger Longer In Your Arms (Part 2)

"What?" Kate asked as he mumbled some words she couldn't make out.

"I love you; it's you I've wanted," Rick said a little louder but still facing away from her. "And he couldn't give me that." There was silence and he felt something within him sink to the floor before he almost jumped when a hand rested against his back.

"No, he couldn't have," Kate said as he turned around. "But I can."

Rick stared into her eyes, trying not to hope too much before she reached up to him again and cupped his face with her hands. When she stood up on tip toe slightly he whispered, "Kate?"

"I love you Rick… I always have," she replied.

Immediately Rick was wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to him before he kissed her gently on the lips. They soon parted and he stared into her eyes, seeing the joy in them before he kissed her again, far harder than before. He was hesitant before he gently slid his tongue against her lips and moved into her mouth. Tasting her, he was shuddering in his joy and he tried not to hold her too tightly before they had to breathe. "Did Junior know?" he breathed out as he didn't know what else he could say.

Laughing softly Kate said, "That's why he called you a sap, but I thought he was telling me to tell you. But… I think Junior would want us to leave him out of things for now."

"Alright," Rick said, nodding as he knew her brother would say something like that to them. They paused for a moment, knowing she was remembering Junior too before he was squeezing her in an embrace before he said, "So… can I court you Kate?"

With another soft laugh she nodded and said, "Yes." He was kissing her again and she responded as much as she could before they were parting. "Now I don't want to sleep," Kate told him.

"Neither do I," Castle replied, resting his forehead against hers as he'd seen in his visions. "But," he said as his past concerns came roaring back to him. "I don't have a lot Kate."

"You palooka," Kate said teasingly. "I don't want a lot, I want you."

Rick was so relieved that he kissed her once more, hard, before they slowly parted and he said, "Sit with me?"

"No," Kate replied. When he looked startled she let him go so she could take his hand and told him, "Come here."

As soon as he realized she was taking him into the bedroom Rick stopped and said, "Kate I can't-"

"Just sit with me, please?" she told him. When he nodded she smiled and pulled him over to it where she slipped off her shoes before she made sure he did the same. "Did you see the view?" Kate asked him.

"Not much to see… in the morning," Rick replied.

"I looked earlier," Kate answered. She reached for him and took his hand, watching as he entwined their fingers which made her smile. "When did you?"

"I thought you were beautiful," Rick said. "When you turned sixteen but… I didn't think your da would want me to court you. It was part of why I joined the Army."

"I think when I was thirteen I wanted you to take me out riding like Sarah in the apartment next to us told me she did with her beau," Kate said, looking at him. "You were dashing. But you were my friend and I thought you saw me as your little sister. When you went to Europe I was… terrified something would happen to you." She looked down at her lap in embarrassment before she said, "Rosie knows, I took your letters and tied them with a blue ribbon the color of your eyes."

"I still have yours but in a box from Chinatown," Rick replied.

"The cinnabar one I gave you for Christmas before the war started?" Kate asked. At his nod she leaned over and hugged him as tightly as she could before she was crying out in surprise at how he pulled her onto his lap. She was going to speak but then stopped before leaning over, kissing him as hungrily as she could recall how he'd done that. Though she wasn't very experienced she gently ran her tongue across his lips; again as he'd done to her; and rolled her own around his though he'd just rubbed against her before.

Groaning Rick tried to take her off of his lap, but she wasn't moving and he pulled away saying, "I need to go to the door," his voice strained.

"No, you don't," Kate said.

"But-" Rick began to say when she took his hand. He was cut off when she placed it on her breast and he groaned her name. "Kate… I'm only courting you I can't…"

"Do you want me?" Kate asked him gently.

"Yes," Rick said, unable to stop himself from saying it. "But I should wait."

"For what?" Kate said simply.

Rick wanted to think of what exactly he could say to that, but he couldn't think of a reason that they should wait. He looked into her eyes before he moved to slide off the edge of the bed, taking her with him. "Kate, have you?" he asked, hating himself for doing that but needing to.

"No but Rosie and I found out," Kate answered. When he looked at her in surprise she explained, "We snuck around in the library."

"Then you know what will happen," Rick told her, trying to let her decide to wait. When she nodded he breathed in deeply and told her, "I've wanted you for so long."

Nodding Kate told him, "So have I."

Leaning over Rick took her lips, keeping it very gentle but he lingered for as long as he could before slowly pulling away from her and smiling said, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Kate said, smiling as she knew it wasn't a question that needed to be asked. "Before you start…" she began before she reached up and took off the tie she still had on and tossed it aside. She expected Rick to begin removing her clothes but when he held her against him and then began kissing her neck she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're worth more than a fast fumble Kate," Rick explained to her seriously.

"So are you," she replied. When he embraced her, she did the same and as he let her go Kate murmured, "I want you."

Rick nodded, and he hurriedly set his gun down on the nightstand where it would be close. He removed his holster before he set that aside and then reached down to her blouse and began to unbutton it slowly before he tugged it from the skirt. It came off and he stared at the top of her cami-knicker before he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. They stopped when he pulled away in slight surprise at her beginning to unbutton his shirt. He smiled and helped her before he had to ask, "Have you seen a man bare?"

"No, have you a Jane?" Kate asked him.

"No," Rick said. He kissed her before she could say anything else and slowly pulled away before he removed her skirt and set that aside with the rest of her clothes, directing her to the bed. As she lay down he removed his trousers and then went to her, kissing her hard before she stopped him, and he watched her as they stared at one another for some time before she moved first to his slight surprise.

"I'm not fast," Kate told him as she wrapped her arms around him gently.

"I know but you've never done this," Rick replied. When she nodded he said, "You were never satisfied unless you found everything out and I know you'll do the same now."

Her cheeks lightly flushed Kate said, "And you?" When he hesitated she said, "Junior said men know more because they find more Janes."

"Some men," Rick said quickly, moving up onto his knees before she joined him. He wondered if he should really tell her but finally decided she would tell he had something to say before he spoke saying, "I've only been like this once."

"Oh?" Kate asked.

Able to tell that she was a little startled and not happy Rick explained how he had been in Paris before the end of the war and a woman had pulled him from the tavern he'd been in at the insistence of some of the others in his battalion. "I was ossified, and she didn't look like you," he finished with.

"Do you remember anything?" Kate asked, feeling slightly better that he'd been intoxicated.

"No, just the dark and some kind of… intensity and that was all," Rick asked. "The tavern where she lived was destroyed by a spy for the Central Powers I found out from my friend in my battalion when he went came to the hospital to see me; she was still inside."

"Oh," Kate said softly. "I thought she might have…"

"My friends might have wanted me to stop acting like an old man, but they were all careful," Rick replied. He then said, "I don't have any with me now Kate, we can't-" He was startled by the kiss she gave him and when they pulled away he said, "What if…" before trailing off as she just stared at him. He hesitated; but only for a fraction of a second; before he made up his mind and he leaned over and crushed his lips to hers. He pulled her closely to him as their tongues met quickly that time and he groaned as she moaned into his mouth. He was searching her cami, wondering how he'd remove it before they parted. "If we do this Kate, I'm going to make sure you don't regret it," he told her seriously.

"I wouldn't," Kate replied. "I'm keen to… feel what we can do now." She watched him close his eyes tightly before she said, "But don't we need to get down to our skins?"

Shuddering, as she sounded less hesitant, Rick nodded before he said, "How do you get that off?" He was startled when she lay back and then had his answer when she raised her left leg up to him. He reached for her garter, breathing a little hard as he undid it and trying to go slowly to savor that moment however long it would end up lasting.

"Rick," Kate finally had to say as she couldn't take how he was very lightly running his fingertips over her thigh.

"Want me to keep going?" Rick replied. When she nodded he moved to her other leg and removed the garter there. He was going to take off her stockings but paused as he realized he didn't quite know the best way that wouldn't tear them.

"Let me," Kate said with a smile as she understood why he paused. She rolled off her stockings carefully before she looked at her friend and paused.

"What?" Rick asked, slightly concerned.

"I can't call you friend anymore," Kate told him.

"Well, more than that," Rick said.

"Yes," Kate replied as she let him take her stockings to set aside.

"Call me lover," Rick said suddenly, recalling that from one of his visions.

"Only if you call me the same," Kate replied. "Here lover, I'll show you how to get a woman out of her rags. You'll need to know for next time."

Rick paid close attention to her after her assurance already there would be more and once she was out of the cami-knicker he reached for her, pulling her to him before they kissed. He cursed his clothes as he was so close to feeling her but then moved away so he could get them off.

"Let me," Kate told him with a soft smile.

"Do I need to show you?" Rick asked her teasingly. When her smile grew wider he leaned over and kissed her again before they parted, and he let her take off his sleeveless shirt. He had to stand up next to the bed and before she could reach for his boxers he said, "I might need to do this."

Kate merely gave him a look before she tugged down on the shorts before she said, "I'm no dumb Dora."

"No, you're not," Rick said before he took the boxers off and tried to move so she wouldn't see him just yet. But before he could get them back to the bed together she stopped him and sat on the edge, looking at him. "That book-" he started to say.

"Drawings and they're not very good," Kate said, tilting her head. She began to look over his member in her hand and proceeded to name the parts of it she and her twin had learned from the book. "Hmm, the pictures should have been in color," she said as she finally let him go. She glanced up at him and seeing his eyes were still closed she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just, give me a…" Rick started to say though he didn't finish. Finally, he felt a little more recovered and he looked down at her. When she opened her mouth to speak he reached for her and laid her down on the middle of bed, doing his best not to hurt her before he pressed his hips against hers hard. Feeling her crying out into his mouth he did that a few more times before he slowly moved away. "Trust me?" he asked.

"I told you," Kate said. "And I'm bare Rick; I think I'm showing you I do."

Nodding Rick leaned down and gently kissed at her neck before he moved to her collarbone, lightly sucking on her skin before he reached up with his hand to touch her right breast.

"No, don't stop!" Kate cried out after he had done so when she had nearly screamed at the first brush of his lips on her mound. "Please," she begged him.

Studying her for a moment Rick finally leaned down and pressed a kiss gently against her nipple, feeling it becoming taut immediately. He tried not to shudder at the sensation of it and flicked his tongue out to the nub. Her cries were arousing him even further, but he tried not to let them stop him. Instead he leaned down and captured that nipple, suckling at her slowly to be able to judge her reaction before he did anything else.

Crying out in earnest Kate ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly before she felt him moving away. "How did you learn that?" she breathed heavily, making him pause.

"Just now," Rick said though he knew that wasn't the clearest explanation. When she merely reached for him he smiled and moved to kiss her as he wanted to take his time still though he was aching for her painfully by then. He moved when they had parted and went to her other breast, repeating the same actions there and getting the same response. Moving away from her finally he then said, "You said you trusted me."

"I do," Kate said, a little confused at him asking her again. But she got a reason for that when he quickly moved down to her abdomen before he brushed his lips around. When he went even further she cried out softly and soon he was between her legs, making her freeze and push down against the bed a little harder.

Though he wasn't fully sure yet that she would be alright Rick decided to take the chance and began to kiss around her clit. He paused when he realized he hadn't told her something and he moved away to say, "I've seen a book like the one you did."

"Oh?" Kate asked, trying not to let her heavy breathing interrupt her speech as she was obviously already affected. "Will that help?"

"It will a little; those drawings weren't all that swell either," Rick replied, looking down between her legs. He then turned his attention up to her face and he said, "Or in color."

"No," Kate breathed in her anticipation. She watched him bow his head and a second later cried out and grabbed the back of his head when his lips brushed against her clit directly. Her other hand was grabbing onto the bed underneath her when he proceeded to run his tongue over her repeatedly. Her back arched roughly when it began to go around her skin lower and then slipped within her.

Rick thought that she was going to bump him off easily with how she tasted, and he decided if that happened he would be a happy man. He didn't stop, Kate's fingers through his hair were keeping him from doing so, and he continued until she suddenly screamed his name. He tried his best to keep his hold on her as she was moving wildly but didn't stop pleasuring her until she was still below him. Pressing a kiss to her entrance he moved up the bed to lie next to her, holding her close while she was breathing roughly.

"I'm so glad I trust you," Kate whispered once she felt strong enough to speak.

Laughing slightly Rick kissed her temple and told her, "Me too. But that was just to start with."

"It was," Kate replied, moving so she was up on her knees. When he sat up with her she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, not even thinking about what he'd just been doing.

"You're… how can you be a Sheba? You said you never," Rick asked her huskily.

"It's you Rick," Kate said.

"And your book?" Rick asked.

With a smile Kate said, "Yes, but just you… lover."

Leaning over Rick kissed her hard and held her tightly, trying to tell himself not to move as she needed to be ready for him. But he couldn't stop himself and he tried to get her down when she stopped him.

"I want to pay you back," Kate explained when he looked at her questioningly.

"You don't need to," Rick said.

Kissing him gently on the lips Kate said when they had parted, "I want to."

"Yes," Rick said in response to the expression on her face.

Kate smiled at his tone and she took his lips before making him lay down and she studied him. When he touched her, she could tell already he was beginning to doubt allowing her to reciprocate but she pushed away his hand. She then proceeded to do what he had, kissing around his chest, hearing him grunting with each touch of her lips.

"I… this is new for me," Rick explained when she looked up at him. "But I want you to keep going."

"Of course," Kate replied before she went back to what she'd been doing. She made her way down him until she was at his erection and there she pulled away to study it closely before she lowered her head once more.

Rick had the sense for a second time that Kate was going to bump him off and as before, he didn't care. She was kissing his length until she took him in her mouth and his eyes rolled back hard. He tried to warn her when he was going to climax but before he could he was and hoped she wouldn't mind. He couldn't be too concerned as he was almost dizzy with joy but when he came back to himself he looked at her and said, "You-" before he was cut off with a heavy kiss.

Kate smiled at him when they pulled apart, reaching up to touch her swollen lower lip, and she said, "You're the bee's knees Rick."

Leaning over to give her another kiss he said when they'd stopped, "So are you."

"What do we do now?" Kate asked him, looking a little unsure asking.

"Are you tired?" Rick asked.

"No," Kate replied quickly.

Feeling his pulse speed up once more Rick leaned over and brushed his lips against hers before he said, "Then this."

Kate appeared confused, but she allowed him to lay her down, gasping as he went straight to her breasts and brushed his lips along them. She closed her eyes tightly in reaction to what she felt, and she held him by his head when he began to rub at her clit, crying out in pleasure until he pulled away.

"I love you Kate," Rick said seriously as he knew then that she was ready to begin.

"I love you too Rick," Kate replied before she parted her legs at his touch. She watched him move and jumped when he grabbed her hand. As he wrapped it around his erection she looked up at him and placed her other hand on his shoulder before he moved to enter her slowly. She was breathing hard, trying to watch Rick as he did so, and she could just see his face which became a mask of pleasure until he had stopped.

"I know," Rick told her as he could feel her running her hand along their sides. He shook slightly as she moved from their ribs down below their waists and said, "Have I hurt you?"

Shaking her head Kate commented, "I've ridden horses remember."

"You read the same book I did," Rick breathed out with a laugh. He then grew serious and kissed her but made it brief as he began to move, going very slowly. When she cried after a few more thrusts he groaned shortly after and continued to move, unable to stop himself as she was wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. He kissed her again, but that time made it deep as he was able to do so without needing to worry about her reactions. He was tempted to mimic what he'd seen himself and Kate do in the visions he'd had but watching her reacting to him when they'd stopped kissing he found he couldn't do that yet. But he kept the idea in mind before he felt the way her nails were running down his back and he gasped out to her, "You're… Kate you're going to…"

Kate stopped him from speaking and kissed him, feeling him suddenly moving his hips. She had to stop their kisses so she could cry out in pleasure and in arching her neck she felt Rick descend to it, pressing his lips against her skin until he had reached her pulse. "Rick," she gasped out before she found herself chanting his name.

"Kate," Rick replied. He wanted to move her; again what he'd seen in the visions; but decided to stop thinking of them as it was keeping him from doing what he wanted to her. So instead he crushed his lips against hers once more until he experimented with what he could do with his body. As he'd told her he remembered little of his experience in France, so he was as new to it as her. But he was enjoying it far more and he moved around her neck before he listened to her, just wanting to hear her pleasure as it was very apparent since she was crying out to him.

Moving her body with Rick's, though she was a little awkward at first, Kate found herself getting more adept at it. "I can't…" she tried to speak. "I can't move," she said in a rush as she was breathless.

"We can do more than just…" Rick started to say though he needed to pause as she was drawing him down to her for a kiss. He was relieved she had as he couldn't really speak that easily, but when they pulled away he then said, "This, there's more… can have more," wishing he didn't sound like he'd never spoken before. But he'd wanted to get everything out before he lost himself to her again. It was easy to do and something in his mind couldn't help thinking, ' _Whoever you are Rick Castle if your Kate is half as good as my Kate I can understand why you have her so much_.'

"Oh… oh Rick!" Kate cried as he suddenly began to thrust a little harder against her. The pleasure was immediate, and she hoped her nails raking down his back let him know. When they parted she was caressing him, schooling herself to keep from reaching the sudden explosion of pleasure she guessed she'd reach with him on top of her that time, when she felt him stop. "What-" she began to say.

"Just a little longer," Rick replied.

"No," Kate said quickly, grasping him tightly and trying to thrust up against him. "You said there would be more, just for now…"

Rick stared at her and then kissed her, thrusting against her slowly again before he slowly pulled away from her lips. He kept his eyes on her, watching her intently as her pleasure was unmasked on her face and he felt as if he was falling deeper in love with her at that moment. He reached up to her breast, gently rubbing over her right one and waiting for her vocal reaction to know he was doing the right thing. Her cries of his name continued in what he was doing though it was a bit difficult to reach her other breast, determined to make her scream his name in pleasure as she had done before.

Kate was moving a little strangely to herself, but she was only doing what her body told her to. And it was what he was making her feel as well so she only hoped he could understand that. But as he lowered himself; stopping touching her breasts; to kiss her she decided that she would take his idea of more to heart. She let everything end; or thought she had; and arched her back while her nails were raking over his shoulders as she called his name.

Rick didn't bother to attempt to resist the feeling of his lover taking him with her and he chanted her name as well. The feel of their pleasure together was so intense and again he could see why the two in the visions he'd seen were so busy together. But his mind was brought back to Kate as she fell limp below him and he gave her a few last thrusts before he nearly collapsed on top of her. He told her he loved her before he kissed her and their tongues rolled together until they slowly parted.

Though she wanted to say something Kate found she couldn't find the words before he moved away from her and she hurried to lie against his side. She was relieved when he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder telling him she loved him as she wanted to say it again, smiling when he responded in turn.

"Kate?" Rick finally asked after they'd been laying in silence for some time.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking up at him.

"I said there would be more-" Rick told her. He got his answer when she kissed him, and he would have smiled if he wasn't busy fighting with her tongue inside his mouth. "Then after this there's no going back," he said when they parted.

"No, I don't want there to be," Kate told him evenly.

Rick kissed her passionately as soon as she had stopped speaking and he held onto her tighter, moving to lie on his side. He grunted against her when she draped her leg over his and an idea came to him suddenly. When they stopped to breathe he had to get it back before he could speak, and he asked her, "Can I…" before he paused, thinking it was too much and too soon after they'd become lovers.

"I'm not a little girl Rick, tell me what you want," Kate said.

That made him determined so Rick told her seriously, "I want to touch you."

"Please," Kate said in the same tone of voice, sounding eager at the same time.

Ecstatic Rick lowered his hand and began to explore where he'd just been making love to her, realizing that he was touching more than only her. He then found her clit; not difficult as it felt swollen; and he moved back before saying, "I know what we can do now."

Kate was confused but he helped her up, so they were sitting before he let her go. She watched him sit back against the headboard and thought he wanted her to sit on his lap though she didn't see why he was so eager. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and she said, "Like this?"

"Do you want me to stay atop you?" Rick asked, pausing and hoping that wasn't the case.

"You want to be an egg," Kate told him with a smile.

"You're a Sheba, Kate," Rick replied as he held onto her while she straddled him. They were quickly kissing and he held her as tightly as he could, holding onto the small of her back. He broke off the kiss with a gasp a little bit later when he felt her rubbing her hips against him and he groaned out, "You're… you're…"

"Help me…" Kate replied, reaching for his length. At his direction she raised her body up before she realized the rest of what she needed to do and then lowered herself onto him. She let out a gasp as she slid down him before their hips met and she breathed, "This wasn't in the book."

"No," Rick groaned as he recalled that same book had an illustration of what they had done before with her laying down. "There are others…"

"Not now," Kate said before she figured out how exactly she could move on her knees. She began to do so, and they were soon kissing, holding onto each other tightly before she gasped in her pleasure since it hit her quickly.

Moving against her Rick could see why she hadn't been doing so that well before, he couldn't get enough speed for her. So instead he decided to mimic the vision he'd seen with her on top and leaned his head down to her breasts, brushing his lips against them. When she stopped he grunted as he missed the friction between them immediately, but he tried to do what her action had told him. He captured her right nipple in between his lips and suckled at her, trying not to do so too hard. But soon he moved away from both mounds and began to kiss her once more which luckily made her move. He amazed at how well she was doing but knew it was instinct since he had done the same himself. He was moving away from her lips and he made his way over her neck, relishing the feel of her skin and how it was so soft.

Kate was moving fast, and she didn't realize it at first until she heard both herself and Rick gasping out in their pleasure at the moment. Something in her made her go even faster and she cried out when he moved her onto her back and was going in her so hard she could have sworn he was pushing her head up close to the headboard. But she had little time to think of it as he was quickly pushing her to the edge until she broke, nails raking over his skin as he joined her.

Rick, startled at how that felt, realized she was calling his name before he shook himself and asked, "What?"

"Where did you learn that?" Kate asked him.

"I don't know," Rick replied, something in him telling him not to explain about his visions.

"That was ducky Rick," Kate said. "But we're owls."

"Done in?" Rick asked. When she nodded he pressed his lips against her temple and moved from her saying, "What are we now?"

"I'm your moll Rick," Kate replied.

"You're my girl," he said firmly, frowning slightly.

"Your girl then," Kate said with a smile. She kissed him as he leaned down to her and said, "Can I ask you something Rick?"

"Of course," he said, reaching for the sheet and blankets on the bottom of the bed.

"Do you want to be Julia's da?" Kate asked while he covered them.

Freezing as he was starting to lay down Rick looked into her eyes and saw she hadn't figured out what he had on his mind. So he relaxed and fully laid down before he said, "I do. And you?"

Kate smiled widely at him and then leaned down, taking his lips with her own gently before she moved back and told him, "I've been trying to get you to be."

"Oh?" Rick asked in surprise.

Nodding Kate pressed her cheek to his shoulder again and told him seriously, "I've loved you for so long Rick, I waited for you and I made sure Julia knew you were the one she could trust and love. And she does, she's asked if you could be her da."

Rick kissed her tenderly in his joy hearing that and he said, "I've wanted to be that myself." He then paused and said, "Now that we have each other Junior wouldn't have bumped me off, would he?"

"I wouldn't have let him, and he wasn't a blue nose," Kate said simply. She had her right hand on his chest before she murmured, "There's more we can do."

"So much," Rick replied as her voice was changing and he couldn't help feeling the excitement breaking through his fatigue; especially since she was stroking his chest. He kissed her deeply and allowed her to pull him onto her body, eager already to begin once more.

* * *

 _"We got together just like that?" Castle asked._

 _"Does that surprise you?" Beckett asked._

 _"I guess not, not if we're going through this in real time," Castle added. "I think I know how this is going to end already too; we get married after the case."_

 _"Yes, but you know this because this has all been in your head already," Beckett replied._

 _"Then that's probably why I can tell what Kate's feeling and thinking… I can't feel it exactly though?" Castle asked the voice hopefully._

 _"No, because you didn't know it in real life," Beckett replied. "And you won't when you wake up."_

 _"Then tell me this, did we just conceive a baby?" Castle asked._

 _"You have," Beckett said._

 _Wishing he could actually see his wife as the voice so he could see her smile he could hear in the tone Castle said, "Which one?"_

 _"Eliza," Beckett said._

 _"Will we have more?" Castle asked._

 _"Of course," Beckett replied._

 _"Then… the baby now? Can I know what it is?" Castle asked, his voice becoming hopeful on the last question._

 _"When you came here you didn't know," Beckett said. "I'm sorry."_

 _Sighing Castle suddenly realized something and said, "Then does that mean… we have Alexis together?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett told him simply. "And you know two of your three children's names."_

 _"Eliza's Elizabeth of course," Castle said, not surprised that he was able to say that so easily. "And Alexis we name Alexandra. So four kids… this isn't a past life is it?" he asked as something abruptly came to mind._

 _"You already know it is," Beckett replied._

 _"I figured, so those names aren't right. I guess I'm just making them up for here so it's easier…" Castle replied. He looked around and said, "Things got a lot lighter, we're nearly back aren't we?"_

 _"Almost," Beckett said._

 _Hearing the smile Castle said, "Will I remember this to tell my Kate? I want her to know about all this."_

 _"You will," Beckett said. "And you can go back to them now, they're awake again… And they've just finished."_

 _"How many times have we been together?" Castle asked._

 _"It's nearly dawn, and you've just finished your fourth time," Beckett answered. "But that's because you slept before this last time."_

 _"Then I hope I propose to her," Castle said in amazement. "We'll need to make an honest family together. Oh, and I hope I see a little past this City Hall business. And that the wedding there isn't too bad."_

 _"You'll see," Beckett replied._

 _"Wait, one more thing," Castle said._

 _"Go ahead," Beckett said._

 _"I want to see more than just a month or so after the wedding," Castle informed her. "I want to see our children."_

 _"You won't be able to see your youngest in real life," Beckett warned him._

 _"I don't care; I just want to see where we are… what about the Great Depression?" Castle asked. He could almost feel her smiling before he said, "At least let me know somehow when I wake up."_

 _"You'll see then," Beckett said._

 _"Okay, I'm ready now," Castle said though he wanted to get back to the year 2019 and not 1926._

* * *

A heavy moan was echoing off the walls as Kate watched Rick slide his lips down over her body. He had gone in a straight line from the hollow of her throat, between her breasts and to the slight mound between her legs. "Hmm you're a smart egg Rick," she told him as he moved back up to her.

"So are you," he told her with a smile. "And you should know I want to do this again with you."

"So do I," Kate replied. She kissed him on the lips before she said, "How can we?"

"I can always protect you," Rick replied.

"Like you did tonight?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Just like tonight," Rick replied. He then grew serious and told her, "We need to get back to the case."

"I know," Kate said.

"But," Rick told her. "Our killer is stuck."

"Thank goodness for the rain," Kate said, looking over at the window. She couldn't see outside of it but knew that it was raining since they could both hear it against the glass. "But we'll go home tomorrow," she told him.

"We will," Rick said, gently running his fingers through her hair that he'd discovered she enjoyed him doing. He kissed her then and told her, "We need to sleep."

"Yes," Kate said, not surprised when neither of them moved to do so. She settled against his side again and said, "But I don't want to stop."

Since they'd had a hard time doing that before they'd slept earlier Rick said, "I agree but we'll have ages Kate. Always."

"Always?" Kate asked, raising her head so she could look at him. When he nodded she leaned over, kissing him tenderly before they very slowly pulled away. "Goodnight love," she told him, a little surprised at how he'd called her that as they'd continued through their night together.

"Goodnight my love," Rick said, pleased that they'd called each other that as he'd enjoyed seeing it in his visions. He felt Kate relax against him and knowing she was asleep allowed himself to settle down as well. He was content and happy, and he knew that once he found his friend's killer he would have Kate still. He wanted to experience life with her so he closed his eyes to reach that much faster, sleeping and feeling their lovemaking even then as he did so.


	23. Moments When I Feel Blue

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was wondering what the reaction to the last chapter would be, so I was pleased getting the feedback I did, and I will get straight to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I'm happy to see you thought it was good writing. And I'm so happy you liked how Beckett is the voice. And also great that you thought it was interesting about the voice. And I'm really happy that you thought it was great writing in both timelines. Of course it's really nice to see that you liked the love scene between Rick and Kate!),

Mb (Great seeing your reaction to the last chapter, and of course that you thought it was a fantastic and amazing update! It wasn't a surprise to see that you were so glad that Rick and Kate didn't have too serious injuries, as well as the fact that Rick was glad when the man was around their car after the accident. It made me smile to see you mention Kate ready to defend Rick and herself with the gun she had, since that was my modern Beckett moment in my head, lol, so I'm happy to see that in your review! Nice to see you mentioning the good teamwork by Rick and Kate when they got the Tin Lizzie out of the ditch it ended up in after they were run off the road; another modern moment for them, lol, though really I was just showing how they weren't too different. And I wasn't surprised that you talked about the plan they had at the inn to pretend to be married to be able to get the room. It was for Kate's protection of course but just a bit for Rick's sanity as you mentioned so your suspicion was correct. And I'm not surprised you were glad that Kate confronted Rick about why he left and stopped going to their house to visit them. And I'm not surprised that you talked about the whole bit where Junior asked what Rick wanted when he turned down getting the club since of course that was important to their conversation. But also I take it you found that an interesting thing so great reading that in your review. I wasn't surprised that you liked Rick breaking because of the visions he was seeing of him and Beckett in the future and what he had there with Beckett as his wife and Julia as his daughter with Eliza on the way. Oh, and with them so in love and happy, I figured wanting that in 1926 with Kate and Julia he'd break so not surprised you mentioned that with him breaking and not holding back his answer. I did have to laugh at your reaction to where I cut the chapter to post in the second half, lol, because that ended up being a mini-cliffhanger in the end, lol, but I did have the second half posted right away. I laughed again when you said you were suspicious that the next chapter would be about current Castle and Beckett with the 1926 timeline being a cliffhanger, but you saw how that ended up since you went to the next chapter. You're very welcome for sharing! You're very welcome for continuing the chapter- these are full chapters, I just split them into two for easier reader for my readers. I had to laugh at you saying you were doing a happy dance as well as smiling like a mad person while you were reading where Rick and Kate were finally telling each other the truth of their hearts and souls that they're in love with each other as you put it. And that you liked them taking that step and being together fully as lovers but so much more than that too. But I am definitely very pleased that you enjoyed that as much as you did! I was really happy that you loved how I wrote Rick and Kate's first time together as lovers because that can be difficult to do. I wasn't surprised that you laughed at the idea of them both looking at the same book that explained about sex and anatomy, but you're right that it's not only about sex but making love. And you got what I did with some of those visions Rick was having, how him having the knowledge and visuals from them helped them both in the end. I had really been wondering what readers' reactions would be to Castle hearing Kate's voice telling him that the 1926 stuff he was seeing was a past life but glad you mentioned that since it means it caught your notice. Not surprised that you put that he will remember his visions and that you think him recalling the past life from 1926 was wonderful too! I also wasn't surprised that you talked about Castle getting ready to go back to Beckett and his family. I'm happy that you mentioned the darkness getting lighter along with Beckett's voice telling him soon since I was glad I thought of that. So, so pleased that you're eager to see what Castle sees of 1926 Rick and Kate's future as well as their family and how it mirrors them in the present as well as the future too. It was great that you thought it was amazing and brilliant as well as so beautifully written and so hot and loving too since that's what I try to do. You're very welcome for sharing my words with you and the other readers! And definitely Caskett and family always and forever!),

MsNYC (I have to admit I was a bit confused what 'tho g' meant in your review but I took a guess and think you meant thing? And by that I'm guessing that mini-cliffhanger in between the two halves of the chapter? If so then I'm not surprised you mention that, lol. And I'm so, so glad that you love the slang I've been using for the time period. I'm relieved as well since I don't usually write with that but I'm really grateful to that site I used now that I know someone's thinking that I nailed it which I'm so happy you though I did too of course! I was pleased to see that you think Castle and Beckett both in the past and in present day are the cutest, I think they really could have been even more on the show, lol, so that's why I write them like that here, lol. And definitely not surprised to see your reaction to the flashbacks, but of course I'm glad that you enjoyed them! And so nice to read you thought it was great writing as usual!) and

vetgirlmx (I definitely had to laugh at your finally, I did get your reaction though you just had one exclamation point. But I also wasn't surprised that you had that reaction to what happened in the last chapter either. And not surprised you think that it will be one of the shortest courtships ever, lol, I think it tends towards that from just from how they started out, lol. But I was really happy that you're glad about that and think they deserve it too! I wasn't surprised that you think now they're even more motivated to get the killer to get to go back to each other though of course they do want to get justice for Junior, but what you said does count too, lol. And I'm not surprised you think the family will be thrilled about Rick and Kate being together, or that the family will find out the second they get back to the house, lol. The same with you saying you were interested in Julia's reaction, though that makes sense because as you said she wants it too, so not surprised you want to see that badly. Oh, and another thing I expected was you saying Castle will be doing a lot of research trying to find out who they were in the '20s. To be honest I wasn't really sure about what readers would think about the idea of Castle and Beckett having a past life so to see that you kinda want to see that too was great! And I'm really glad that you think finding the end of the story from the 20's from modern Castle's eyes will be very interesting too! Great that you're impatient to see what happens next as well as wanting to see all of it happening and now you don't need to wait anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading each and every one of them and appreciated the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric of the song _Never Get Over You_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Moments When I Feel Blue

December 10th, 2019

"What are you thinking?" Darnley asked his friend as they sat in front of the koi pond in the garden.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to take another day of this," Beckett said simply.

"Are you okay?" Darnley asked after cutting himself off as he noticed she was rubbing at her stomach.

"Yes, it's just a habit," Beckett said, looking at him and then down at herself to see what he was looking at. "I did the same thing when I was pregnant with Eliza. If you ask Rick-"

"I will," Darnley said quickly when she cut herself off abruptly. He reached over to her when she buried her face in her hands and told her, "Don't worry Kate."

"No, I'm not it's just too much still," Beckett replied, doing her best not to cry. But she was unable to stop her tears and she let out a sob before she felt Darnley rubbing her upper arm. She turned and hugged him tightly before telling him, "I would still be like this even if I wasn't pregnant."

"You would," Darnley replied. "Kate," he said quickly as he looked up and saw her daughters were coming down the path to them.

"Girls!" Beckett said when she looked up and saw them as well. It only took her a second to register that they were alone and she jumped up, her tears forgotten. "How did you get down here?"

"Nurse Liam brought us," Eliza said. "Don't be mad Mommy," she said.

"Yeah, we won't go on our own," Julia said. "We wanted to be with you now."

"We told Daddy-" Eliza began.

"And we know he would say to go with you-" Julia continued.

"So someone is with you and the baby," Eliza said.

"So we can comfort you," Julia said, looking at her sister since what she had said didn't make sense with Darnley there. "Too," she added, looking at the man.

"Thanks for including me," he said with a smile at them. "And nice of you two to do that."

"Gram says we should have dinner soon," Eliza said softly as Beckett pulled her onto her lap. "Does that mean we gotta go home soon?"

"It does," Beckett replied, kissing her temple. "I'm so sorry sweetie but you'll come back tomorrow."  
"Mommy if Daddy wakes up tonight we can see him, right?" Julia asked. She saw her mother was hesitating, so she said in a rush, "We should still get to see him even at night."

Sighing Beckett said, "Alright but if it's really late then I have to let you sleep." She held up her hand when the two were about to protest and told them, "You don't want to be tired when you see him."

"Kay," Eliza said with a sigh.

"Okay," Julia then said with a sigh herself. "Are you okay Mommy?"

"I am, just tired and I'm tired of waiting too," Beckett said. "Did your gram and sister tell you that they'd stay with your daddy while we eat?"

"Yeah and Louis and Grandpapa too," Eliza said first. "We can eat with you?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "What about Skye?"

"I'm here," the investigator said as she walked up to them. "Martha, Alexis and Louis told me I should just join you, it's getting late. Oh and your father as well Kate."

"Mommy?" Eliza asked as her mother picked her up. "Can we have another story?"

"Maybe," Beckett said with a smile. "What would you like to know?"

"About my first Christmas," Eliza said.

"I told her about it while we were upstairs," Julia said when they went into the hospital and were walking to the cafeteria. "And she wants to know."

"Alright," Beckett said. "But let's wait until we get some food okay?" She was glad when the girls nodded before she went over to the different stations for everyone to grab what they wanted to eat.

"We get to have dessert?" Julia said in surprise.

"Yes, but that's because we're going to walk around the garden after," Beckett said.

"Are you having cravings?" Skye asked her teasingly.

"No," Beckett said. When the investigator just looked at her she said, "Alright, slightly, for some reason chocolate but also orange; I don't know why."

"How can you explain pickles and peanut butter?" Darnley said.

"Gross," Julia said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I agree I never had that," Beckett said. "Which is a relief."

They walked together over to the tables and gathered together before they started to eat, the girls too hungry to remind their mother about the story they wanted to know. After a bit Eliza looked at her sister questioningly before Julia shook her head and they continued to eat.

"So now can we hear about Christmas?" Julia asked a little bit later after she thought their mother got the chance to eat enough.

"Of course," Beckett said. And she began to tell them about Eliza's first Christmas, reliving that day easily as she could recall it perfectly though it had been nearly four years before when the little girl had been almost nine months old.

* * *

 _"This is your first present Lizzy," Julia said to her little sister who was sitting on their father's lap. "Is she gonna open it?"_

 _"We can let her try," Beckett said as the baby was already grabbing at the bow on top of the box._

 _"Here," Castle said, taking it off and letting her hold it though she was crushing it in her tiny hands as soon as she had it._

 _"How can she open the present Daddy?" Julia asked him._

 _"Like that," Castle said when shortly after Eliza was tossing away the bow though it hadn't been intentional. "Make a tear so she can grab onto it," he told Julia._

 _Doing so the little girl then put the box on her sister's lap as their father held it for her and Julia giggled as Eliza grabbed at the paper, ripping it._

 _"I think," Martha said, she and Alexis having been watching the four. "That she might need a little help."_

 _"Help us 'lexis," Julia called out to her big sister._

 _"Are you sure?" Alexis asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah," Julia said simply._

 _Beckett shared a smile with Castle as their daughters began to tear off the wrapping paper for Eliza while she watched them with wide eyes. "You can take the cover off the box," she told Julia when the little girl looked at her._

 _With a wide smile Julia did so and she parted the paper to reveal a stuffed giraffe and she said, "Look Lizzy, you can have one now too!"_

 _"I was afraid she wouldn't like it," Castle said to his wife jokingly._

 _Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "Hard to believe since you're the one who picked it out." She then looked at their youngest as she was holding the giraffe and beginning to chew on one of its ears. "Now your turn sweetie," she said to Julia._

 _"I'll get it," Alexis said with a smile, stopping her sister._

 _As the family went through their gifts under the tree Julia and Alexis would help Eliza rip off the paper covering her presents. The baby would look at her gifts as Julia was holding them up for her to see but she kept holding her giraffe until they had finished and the space under the tree was clear again._

 _"What's wrong?" Julia asked as Eliza began to whimper before she started to cry._

 _"She's hungry," Castle said as he started to hand Eliza to his wife._

 _"I can get her bottle," Beckett replied. She got up before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Stay with the girls."_

 _"Are you going with her?" Castle asked as Julia jumped up to her feet._

 _"Can I?" the little girl asked, wondering if he was going to stop her._

 _"Yes you can kiddo; he's just teasing you," Martha commented. When Julia had gone out of the room she looked at her son and smiled when she saw he was playing with the giraffe, bouncing it in front of the baby._

 _"Hey sweetie," Beckett said, looking up and seeing that Julia was joining her. "You got bored with your presents already?"_

 _"No, I wanted to come here with you," the little girl replied. She leaned against where her mother was standing heating up Eliza's milk. "Did you like this Christmas?" she asked as her mother caressed her hair._

 _"This morning yes," Beckett replied. "There's a lot more to go." She looked down the hall and said, "You too?"_

 _"Me too what?" Castle asked in confusion._

 _Laughing softly Beckett shook her head and said, "Coffee?"_

 _"For everyone, milk for you Julia," Castle said, adding the last when the little girl gasped interestedly. "What's next for the girls love?" he asked as he was preparing the coffee for his mother and daughter._

 _"Well I think we can take Julia out," Beckett replied._

 _"Not Lizzy?" Julia asked in protest._

 _"For a little," Castle told his wife. "My mother could take her for us and we can spend the rest of our time with Julia."_

 _"Please Mommy?" the little girl said hopefully._

 _"Alright, but first we need to have breakfast," Beckett said._

 _"The cin'mon rolls?" Julia said eagerly._

 _"Yes," Beckett said with a soft laugh at her daughter's tone. "I'll get those after I take this to your sister-"_

 _"I can take it Mommy," Julia interrupted, holding her hand up to her mother. "I'll be careful."_

 _"I know," Beckett replied, handing the bottle to her daughter. She stopped her from walking away and shared a kiss with her before she watched her leave. "You're not afraid you're going to ruin the coffee?" she then said to her husband when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist._

 _"No," Castle said before he turned her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for the books," he told her as she'd given him two of his favorite books in first edition copies._

 _"And thank you for the picture," Beckett replied as he'd given her a piece of paper that was framed and had the hand prints of their three daughters in black on it with their names in his handwriting underneath._

 _"I wasn't sure what you'd think of Alexis being included," Castle said slowly._

 _Brushing her lips against his Beckett said, "Did she mind?" When he shook his head no she smiled and said, "I would have thought it was weird if she did, she is my stepdaughter."_

* * *

"You still have that don't you Mommy?" Julia asked.

"I do," Beckett said. "Do you remember making it?"

"Yeah, it was so funny… Lizzy's hands were so tiny," Julia said before looking at her little sister.

Smiling at them Eliza said, "Yeah… Mommy are you gonna put the baby's hands on the paper?" as Beckett still had the same picture in hers and Castle's bedroom to the right of their door where there was another table of photographs of just herself and her sisters her parents had gathered ever since that Christmas and when the handprints had been hung up.

"I think we'll need to make another one," Beckett said, smiling gently.

"Will… Will Daddy sign our names like he did before?" Julia asked softly.

"Of course," Beckett replied though she wasn't surprised her daughter had hesitated.

"And will 'lexis put her hands with us?" Eliza asked.

"I hope so," Beckett replied. "We'll have four kids now, so she needs to join in."

"I'm sure she will," Darnley said. "Quick question before you get back to your story… never mind."

Looking at him questioningly Beckett looked behind her where he was looking at before she saw it was her father. "I thought you were going to eat with them," she told him.

"I was going to, but I think I'd be intruding," Jim said with a slight smile, sitting down with his food.

"Mommy's telling us about my first Christmas," Eliza said.

"She's told me about it," Jim said, slightly guiltily.

"It's okay Grandpapa," Eliza told him quickly as he was on her other side. "You're here now."

"Thank you," Jim said. He leaned over to look at his daughter and said, "Keep going I'd love to hear."

Nodding Beckett did so but she did her best to remember to stop around the time Julia went to bed since she and her husband had spent some time alone after that. But that didn't keep her from thinking a little about that night as they'd both had a lot of fun together in the end.

* * *

 _"Alexis said the same thing," Castle replied. "Well, that you're her stepmother but you got it already."_

 _Beckett wanted to comment on that when the machine signaled that it had finished brewing the coffee so she had to let her husband go. She then watched him go to the cappuccino machine and start on their coffee before she said, "But it's a wonderful gift."_

 _"Where would you like to hang it?" Castle asked her._

 _"Hmm," Beckett said, pretending to think as she was warming up the cinnamon buns. "Our room."_

 _"Oh?" Castle said._

 _"You don't want to?" Beckett asked in amusement as she watched him working on her coffee rapidly. Before he could answer she got the buns out and onto a tray before she added napkins and five plates._

 _"No I do, I thought you'd put it in our office," Castle replied._

 _"Our room, remember that table you got well before we met you kept in the corner?" Beckett asked him._

 _"Do you want to get rid of it?" Castle asked._

 _"Why?" Beckett replied._

 _"Oh… I just thought you'd want something we picked together," Castle explained, working on the foam on the top of his wife's cup._

 _"Pass," Beckett said. "Not everything needs to be from the two of us; this was your home first."_

 _"Now it's ours," Castle replied, bringing her her drink._

 _"Nice," Beckett said as he'd made a row of hearts, ascending from large to small. "Come on we need to show Julia."_

 _"Of course," Castle replied simply, following her with the tray that had the rest of the drinks too._

 _After Julia had seen the artwork her father had made; and had exclaimed over it in her joy; the family settled down to breakfast while Eliza was asleep in her bassinet. When they finished they got dressed and bundled up; including the baby; before they went outside._

 _"A beautiful day," Martha commented as she watched her son taking Eliza over to the trees along the right edge of the yard where there was still snow on the branches._

 _"Dada," Eliza said, pointing to one._

 _"I know, it's pretty isn't it?" Castle asked her, kissing her temple. "Want to hold some?"_

 _"Don't Rick," Beckett told him with a smile. "She might try to eat it."_

 _"Oh, she makes a good point," Castle told the baby; who was looking at him; in a mock serious tone of voice. "Then why don't you try to take a few steps?"_

 _"Go ahead," Beckett said in amusement. "I don't mind, and I know already you're going to hold onto her tight."_

 _"Mommy, can we make a snowman with Lizzy?" Julia asked, coming over to them._

 _"When she's older," Beckett said. "She's going to need to go inside soon."_

 _"But-" Julia started to say as her father was helping Eliza stand on the snow._

 _"Your gram is likely freezing," Beckett reminded her. She smiled when her oldest pouted and she hugged her with one arm before Eliza started to babble a little as Castle picked her up._

 _"I know what that look on your mom's face means," he told the baby. "And that means you need to go inside. But," Castle added as Eliza babbled a little again. "You'll be able to stay outside way longer when you're older."_

 _"Way older?" Beckett asked in amusement._

 _"You heard me," Castle replied, kissing their youngest before he handed Eliza to his wife._

 _"You'll have fun with your gram in the house sweetie," Beckett told the baby who held her around the neck though not that tightly. "And we'll come back inside soon."_

 _"Stay warm," Martha told the others as she took Eliza from Beckett. "And if you make a snowman tell me so I can show Eliza from inside."_

 _"We will," Beckett said before her mother in law went inside. "Okay, now we can start," she said with a smile to Julia._

 _"What's first?" Alexis asked._

 _"Snowman!" Julia exclaimed before she went to where there was the most snow in the yard so she could begin while the others were following her._

 _As Alexis and Julia started on their snowman Beckett squeezed her husband's hand that rested on her waist and shared a smile with him before their daughters were getting their attention with their laughter. They went together over to the two and she asked, "Do you need our help?"_

 _"I don't think so," Alexis said with a smile. "She just wants you to see what we make."_

 _"So far I think you've got a good start," Castle said, looking at the shape the two had so far. He then thought of something and said, "Maybe we should help you out."_

 _"Why Daddy?" Julia asked, looking up at him._

 _"It might take you a little too long," Beckett said, knowing what Castle meant then._

 _"And then we'd have to go back inside," Alexis said, smiling at her father and stepmother as she knew what they were talking about._

 _"Oh…" Julia said. "Will you help us?"_

 _"We will," Beckett said first. "Help me with the head sweetie."_

 _"Kay," Julia said, going over to her. "What about to decorate him?"_

 _"It's a him?" Castle asked while he was helping Alexis finish with the body._

 _"Dad," Alexis said._

 _"What?" Castle said in surprise, looking at her._

 _"A him?" Beckett said, knowing what her stepdaughter was talking about already._

 _"Alright, a he," Castle replied. "And this is why she was my spell check," he directed to his wife. "She took care of grammar too."_

 _"Eventually I stopped," Alexis said with a smile as she saw Julia was looking over at them too. "And he had to take care of himself."_

 _"I don't," Beckett said as her daughter looked up at her. "We look at it together."_

 _"The head's ready," Castle said as he saw Beckett was walking over to them._

 _"Are you ready?" she asked him._

 _"Ready for what?" Alexis said in confusion._

 _"This," Castle said, pulling out a scarf and then a knit cap. "And finally… his nose," he said as he took out a carrot._

 _"Thanks Daddy!" Julia said happily before they began to decorate the snowman. She was able to use some of the rocks she had picked up with Alexis for buttons, but she was too short to put anything else on it and instead watched her parents and sister. "Is he done?" she asked when they stepped back._

 _"He is," Beckett said first before she smiled as Julia leaned against her. "Do you like him?"_

 _"Yeah," the little girl nodded. "Oh! Gram and Lizzy."_

 _Looking over with Beckett, Castle watched as his mother soon came to the glass door and nodded to Julia who was in front of her and eagerly pointing at it. "Sledding?" he then asked his wife as he looked at her._

 _"We-" Beckett started to say when her husband staggered a little next to her. She looked back at Alexis and said, "Nice shot."_

 _"Thanks," the young woman replied with a smile as she'd thrown a snowball at his back._

 _"Alright, now I know what we're doing next," Castle said in mock annoyance._

 _Beckett couldn't help smiling when she felt him squeeze her hand gently that he was still holding. And with that she went with him to gather snow to begin their snowball fight against Alexis and Julia since the little girl had joined in as well._

* * *

 _Coming up behind his wife in the mirror Castle commented saying, "Anything wrong with the dress?"_

 _"No, it still fits," Beckett replied. "I thought I saw a loose thread." She smiled as he made her turn around and said, "What?"_

 _"Mind if I help you look for it?" Castle asked. When she gave him a look he said, "I'm trying to be helpful."_

 _"I'm sure you are, and it was just the light," Beckett replied. "I'm fine."_

 _"Then can I at the very least kiss you?" Castle requested._

 _Beckett laughed softly and then wrapped her arms around his neck tightly before they began to kiss. But before he could make it deeper she carefully pulled away telling him, "That's just a hint."_

 _"A hint?" Castle asked with slightly wide eyes._

 _"For tonight," Beckett continued._

 _Shuddering in pleasure Castle said, "Then I can't wait for that. Should we get the girls ready?"_

 _"Yes. Get Eliza and bring her into Julia's room," Beckett told him before she walked over to the door._

 _Castle went to Alexis' room and stood in the doorway, smiling as his daughter was blowing raspberries on Eliza's stomach and making the baby almost shriek with laughter. "I almost don't have the heart to stop her," he said to Beckett who was behind him as their daughters were all inside the room._

 _"I think that's enough Dad," Alexis said, pulling down the sweater Eliza had on. "I might make her sick laughing so hard."_

 _"She didn't do it that much," Julia said quickly as she slid off Alexis' bed to her mother. "You look so pretty Mommy."_

 _"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile as Julia ran her hand over the skirt of her black dress she'd worn the first Mother's Day she'd celebrated with her oldest. "Now you need to get dressed."_

 _"We'll be downstairs if we beat you," Castle told Alexis._

 _"So can we do something with Lizzy after we eat?" Julia asked after they were all inside her room._

 _"Of course, she got some new toys from Santa, didn't she?" Castle asked her._

 _"Oh yay!" Julia said, going to where Eliza was sitting in the middle of her bed. She'd been sitting on the edge, but she leaned over and laid down in front of her saying, "Can I play too?"_

 _Watching as Eliza babbled a few syllables and reached down to Julia's hair Castle picked her up quickly and said, "Of course but we won't be playing for too long."_

 _Sighing Julia said, "I wish she wouldn't have to go to bed so soon," sliding off her bed so she could go over to her mother and change._

 _"When she's older she won't have to," Beckett replied with a smile. She got Julia into her dress and said, "There, you're all set."_

 _"Thank you," Julia said, looking over at her sister._

 _"She's ready too," Castle said, handing Eliza to Beckett._

 _"She looks so cute," Julia said as she playfully bounced the end of her sister's skirt._

 _"You both do," Castle told her with a smile. "They made good choices," he told his wife as they went together downstairs._

 _"Eliza's was just by chance," Beckett said with a smile._

 _"I'm glad we don't match," Julia commented, wearing a deep green dress while her sister's was sky blue._

 _"I wouldn't have let you wear matching dresses," Beckett assured her. "Are you hungry?" she asked as they were walking to the kitchen where Martha and Alexis were already. When Julia nodded she handed Eliza over to her mother in law and she, Castle and Alexis got the food out before they began getting their plates ready and moved to the dining room to eat there._

 _"This has been a wonderful Christmas," Martha commented after the meal and while they were clearing the table._

 _"Yeah, the best part was getting to play with Lizzy after we went in the snow," Julia said, carrying her plate to the kitchen._

 _"That was fun," Castle said, taking the plate so he could wash it. "And you'll get to play now too."_

 _"We'll meet you guys in the family room," Beckett said with a smile before she took Julia's hand and pulled her into the room. She had Eliza on her hip, walking over to the couch to sit with the baby on her lap._

 _"What do we do now Mommy?" Julia asked interestedly._

 _"Pick out something for your sister to get to play," Beckett replied._

 _"I know already," Julia said before rushing to the toys her sister had gotten that morning. "This one now," she said._

 _"That's a good one," Beckett said as she knew her daughter was asking to check if it was alright. "Help her with it," she then told her before she got up to set Eliza down in front of the armchair nearest the tree so she could sit there and watch them._

 _"Say what color this is Lizzy," Julia told the baby as she held up one of the shapes to put into the box that went with it._

 _"I think you should let her know the color first sweetie," Beckett told her with a smile._

 _"Oh… it's green," Julia said. "Say green Lizzy."_

 _"Gah… bah," Eliza responded after smiling at her sister and mother._

 _"That's the best she can do for now," Beckett said with a smile as Julia frowned for a moment._

 _"Then at least she can put it back in," the little girl replied, letting her sister take the square shape._

 _"What else do you want to play?" Beckett asked her. "You can go get it," she told Julia as the little girl looked unsure. "I'll watch her." She then looked on as her oldest hurried to the other games and then brought back one of them. "Okay," she told her. "But not until everyone gets here." She smiled and couldn't help getting down onto the floor with the two, kissing them both before Eliza held her arms up to her as Castle walked inside._

 _"Having fun?" he asked as he walked over to where they were and sat with them._

 _"Lizzy is," Julia said with a smile up at him._

 _"How's she doing?" Castle asked his wife._

 _"Alright, her sister has to help her a little bit but that's to be expected," Beckett replied before he leaned over and kissed her tenderly._

 _"Mommy, Gram and 'lexis are here, can we play the other game?" Julia asked as soon as her parents had parted._

 _"Go ahead," Beckett said, smiling at her before she watched her bring the toy over to them._

 _"Really?" Castle asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah," Julia said._

 _"Do you want her to crawl around in her dress?" Martha asked as she was sitting on the couch while Alexis had joined the others._

 _"It's alright," Beckett said. "She's not going to wear the dress for much longer."_

 _"Go ahead and get started," Castle urged Julia who was listening to them._

 _"It's almost time for her to go to bed," Beckett said when Julia had looked over at her. She leaned against her husband as they watched their three daughters playing the game together, which was a dinosaur that popped out balls for the baby to crawl and pick up. She laughed when her husband grabbed one and held it up before their youngest sat up and held her arm up._

 _"Here," Castle said. "Just to see how you're doing."_

 _"Come bring it back Lizzy," Julia said. She crawled to her sister and said, "Let's roll it to 'lexis."_

 _Beckett, when her husband wrapped his arm around her, smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before their youngest were crawling to them. She shared a look with Castle and together they went to join their daughters in their game._


	24. Moments When I Feel Blue (Part 2)

_"Two years love," Castle said, walking over to her._

 _"I can count," Beckett replied with a smile. "Are you going to do this every Christmas?"_

 _"Do you not want me to?" Castle asked as he sat next to her under the gazebo and took the blanket that was also covering her lap._

 _"I don't mind, I like the reminder," Beckett said. She sighed and said, "It was a success."_

 _"And you thought she'd hate it?" Castle said jokingly, smiling when she nudged his side._

 _"I just want to make sure when we tell her this when she's older she'll love it," Beckett replied. She then asked him, "No toast?" holding up her glass of champagne slightly._

 _"To us," Castle said very simply before he tapped his glass to hers. They drank before he took the glass she was holding and set them aside on the floor before he turned back to her and pulled her close into his embrace. "_ Remember that hint _?" he whispered to her in Irish._

 _"_ Do you want to spend any more time here _?" Beckett asked him. When he shook his head, she smiled and told him, "_ Pick up the glasses and let's go _."_

 _Castle rushed to do so, rinsing the glasses and setting them in the sink before he went to where his wife was waiting for him, taking her hand she held out to him. He was being pulled but didn't care, allowing her that before he fell onto the edge of his side of the bed and said, "How long do I need to wait?" He wasn't really surprised when she didn't answer, merely looked back over her shoulder at him before he got up to prepare himself; and the room; for her._

 _When she eventually walked out from the bathroom Beckett wasn't surprised to see the room was ready. The fire was lit and there were candles here and there but when she saw the bed she paused. "Is that a message to me?" she asked with a smile when her husband turned to look at her._

 _About to remind her what the coral petals meant Castle's voice froze in his throat as he got a good look at her. "Love…" he finally was able to rasp out._

 _"I thought," Beckett said, continuing to him. "I should dig this out and see if it still fit too."_

 _"You haven't worn this since your first time here," Castle said, unable to help looking at her body encased in the black negligee she'd worn three years before._

 _"I found this hidden with my things so…" Beckett said, reaching up to him and the top button that was closed on his shirt. "I'm guessing you enjoy this."_

 _"Greatly," Castle replied, reaching for her hands and stopping them. "I had something else in mind."_

 _"Okay," Beckett replied with a smile before she let him pick her up. When he set her on the bed she lay on the coral petals and picking some up tossed them playfully at him before she said, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," Castle said, reaching up to begin unbuttoning his shirt as he'd already untucked it from his trousers._

 _"I should mention," Beckett said, sitting up so she could watch him better. "The more private gift from you I love."_

 _"You said you needed a new one," Castle told her with a smile as he'd gifted her with a new vibrator for them to use._

 _"Hmm, I love how you bought one that nearly matches your dimensions," Beckett said wryly._

 _"In case we're separated," Castle replied as he removed his trousers next._

 _"Yet you know I don't insert that," Beckett said, watching as his boxers soon joined the rest of his clothes. "Just that," she told him as she gestured to his erection._

 _"Oh I know, but in the length-" Castle started to say before she grabbed for him suddenly and pulled him onto her. He groaned in joy as they kissed, and he felt her still clothed breasts pressing against his bare chest. He held onto her as tightly as he could and for as long as he could until they were parting. "Okay, we should get started."_

 _"We should," Beckett replied before she got on her knees for him. As he caressed her body first she smiled and then waited impatiently for him to remove her lingerie so they could finally come together and make love as she'd been waiting for all day._

* * *

"Can't I stay Mommy?" Julia asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Beckett said, holding her on her lap as they sat watching Castle. "I'm lucky they let me stay here at night."

"Yeah," Julia said with a sigh of disappointment. Something came to her and she said, "I heard the nurses say they didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I know," Beckett replied. "And I'm glad they don't because I wouldn't be able to sleep away from here."

"You can sleep still?" Julia asked softly.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied, kissing her temple. "Not that well but at least I know he's close to me."

"I could sleep over there," Julia said then. "Make a little bed on the window seat."

"I'm sorry Julia," Beckett said firmly. "They won't let you and I can't let you either. I want you to get as much sleep as you can, so you need to go home."

"We're back," Martha said. "Along with everyone else."

"Gram I want to say goodnight to Daddy last," Eliza told her when she realized she was taking her over to the bed.

"Here," Martha said, setting her down next to Beckett. She cupped Julia's cheek in passing and then kissed her son's cheek when she stood next to him. "Goodnight Richard…" she said, seeming to be about to say something else when she trailed off and then left, tears in her eyes.

Alexis watched with the others as Jim clasped Castle's shoulder and then sighed before he left to see where Martha was. "I don't blame him," she said to her stepmother.

"He's seen me like this before," Beckett said softly.

Pausing as she was going to her father herself Alexis realized she was right and she was touched at how much Beckett's father cared about his son in law. She then leaned over and kissed Castle's forehead saying, "We know you're getting better Dad but just a little more. We all want you home with us."

Beckett helped Julia down as Alexis went over to the doorway and she picked up Eliza to get her onto the side of the bed. "He loves you sweetie," she whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Daddy," the little girl said tearfully, watching her father. Eliza let out a sob before pressing against his side as closely as she could get to him and hugged him tightly.

Julia watched her sister remain there against their father, leaning against their mother before Beckett moved to get Eliza down after the little girl had kissed his cheek. She was helped onto the bed and she picked up her father's hand, wincing at how limp it was. She looked at Castle and moved to lie against his side as her sister had and she said, "I love you Daddy, everyone does. Even Skye and Patrick so they're not just here to help Mommy. But I miss you and… I'm sorry I was so scared of you before you were my daddy."

Feeling her heart breaking at the obvious pain in her oldest's voice Beckett was a little startled at what she'd said but she was speaking again so she sat down quickly to hear what her oldest would say next.

"I'll never be scared of you again Daddy," Julia said. "'Cause I know you love me and I'm still your little girl." She sniffed as she was trying to keep from crying, but she couldn't help some tears falling down her cheeks. She moved so she could kiss his cheek and then moved to hug him around the neck.

Beckett helped Julia down and she sat down in her chair, reaching for the girls and then bringing them close to her. "Girls," she said, her voice slightly choked up. "I love you both so much. And your daddy does too, I'm sure he's thinking of you both right now."

"In his dreams?" Eliza asked. When Beckett pulled away to look at them she said, "His eyes move and that means he can see something."

"It looks like it," Beckett replied with a nod.

"And the baby?" Eliza then asked.

"I think so," Beckett said. She kissed Eliza's forehead and said to them both, "But like I said, he loves you and this is from him." She shared a kiss with them both before she told them, "And this is from me."

After she and her sister had shared a second kiss with her Julia asked, "What will you do now?"

"Patrick is getting me some tea and I'll drink it before I go to bed," Beckett told them. "I'm very tired."

"Yeah… you should sleep Mommy," Julia said in concern. "Daddy wouldn't be happy if you got sick or hurt or something."

"Or the baby," Eliza added, sounding fearful.

"I will, don't worry," Beckett said, cursing herself in her mind for letting that slip out. But she hadn't been lying, she was tried after the stress of the past two days and she hoped she could get some kind of rest. "Goodnight you two," she finally said as she needed to send them back home. "And I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Night Mommy," the girls said at the same time, hugging her tightly before she got up and led them over to the doorway where Alexis was with Jim and Martha.

"I was concerned darling," Castle's mother said to Beckett as she embraced her. "I had hoped you were alright all things considered but you need to rest."

"I will," Beckett said firmly. "Thank you, Martha."

"Goodnight Kate," Castle's mother replied.

"I agree with what she said," Jim told his daughter as she stepped up to him and embraced him tightly. "Richard would echo us I think."

"I know," Beckett said with a slightly tearful smile. "Bring the girls tomorrow," she said when they'd let go of each other. "I want everyone here."

"We'll be here," Alexis promised before she hugged her stepmother. "Thank you so much for staying with him."

"You're welcome, and I couldn't stay away," Beckett said. "I think we all knew that."

"Even the hospital," Darnley said as he and Skye had reached them. He watched Beckett say goodbye to everyone and then looked at Skye to say goodbye to her first.

" _Sleep well_ ," the investigator said in Russian. " _You dream of him, don't you_?"

" _All the time_ ," Beckett said, trying not to cry at the thought that that was all she had at the moment.

"Then think of that and him," Skye said. "Though I know you already do. Good night Kate."

"Goodnight," Beckett said. She watched the investigator walk to the waiting room and she asked Darnley, "Is she going to wait for you?"

"Of course, come on," he said, leading her into the room. "Are you taking a shower tonight?"

"Yeah," Beckett replied, looking at her husband. She sipped at her tea and said, "I want to write a little bit before I go to bed."

"I can't blame you," Darnley said with a slight smile. "But the doctor did tell you all he's improving. Though I know you won't think he is until he's awake." He hugged her with one arm and said, "Drink the tea, take that shower and write before you go to bed."

"I will, don't worry," Beckett assured him. She set her cup of tea down and embraced him tightly saying, "I asked and you can stay in the room with us; you and Skye."

"Thanks… kinda feel like we're intruding though," Darnley told her.

"You're not, you're coming back for Christmas with us so… you belong here," Beckett replied. She let him go slightly and said, "Come back."

"I will, sweet dreams tonight Kate," Darnley said.

"Skye told you what she was going to say?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, though I don't know what you said back," Darnley replied.

"I dream of him… constantly. And that's been going on for a long time," Kate said.

"Then you do that too," Darnley said, not surprised when she laughed tearfully and leaned against him when he embraced her tightly again. "Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Patrick, thank you again," Beckett replied.

"You're welcome," Darnley said, squeezing her one last time before he let her go and then left.

Alone Beckett sat down on the side of the bed and took Castle's hand, holding it tightly as she finished her tea. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she needed to shower so she quickly kissed his forehead and hurried into the shower stall and then dressed in her pajamas after. Before she got her clothes on she reached down to her stomach and caressing the curve there slightly she whispered to the baby, "He'll be back home soon little one, I promise. You need to move for us…" She stopped and then distracted herself with her clothing and hurried out to the bed where she sat before she brought the journal closer to her and checked the time before she began to write.

 _8:46 pm_

 _It's the same day my love and I had wanted to write more but the girls needed me. But I've been here with you almost every second, worrying about you still because I can't help it. Even with the doctor's assurances you're getting better I still can't let myself think things are better until you're awake again._

 _But the girls… I want to talk about them first before us my love. When they said goodnight to you Julia apologized for being scared of you and I was so scared she would remember before Queens, but I don't think she did. But she loves you so much Rick, so much and she's so happy with you. This hurts her so much, in a different way than the rest of us because she had no father before. And that's what bonds you both though I didn't really want to remind you of that. No but what I think it is you've always wanted a father and since he wasn't there you became one instead. We've already talked about this but because you did your best to be far better than he was you've been exactly what our girls need. And I'll include Alexis in there. Julia loves you and she will always I know. I guess what I wanted to say is thank you for that._

 _But when I could I've constantly thought of us Rick, of our relationship and everything we've done together. I was so stupid pushing you away, so much lost time when we could have had so much longer together. I know already what you'll say; I can hear you in my head right now saying it; that I needed time. But I was in love with you by the time you asked me to come here to the Hamptons, I just couldn't allow myself to do it; to let myself love you feely. I'd never loved anyone before or so deeply as I found out that summer when you were gone._

Beckett had to stop as her tears were falling onto the page and she moved away so she could keep them from running into the ink. When she was able to calm down enough she went back to the page and moved enough away from the tear stains so she could write legibly.

 _I'm sorry about the tears but… they were inevitable. That summer I was in agony imagining you with… well you know already. But when you came back I tried to push you away and you know I couldn't do that. You were always there; the other half of my soul and I never say anything like that you know but I love you so deeply Rick that_

There were more tears that splashed onto the page and Beckett immediately stopped writing, setting the journal aside before she went to her husband and pressed against him tightly as she lay on the bed, wrapping her arm around him. She let herself cry, trying to suppress so many times too much for her to handle. She had no idea how long she was sobbing but finally she began to slow down before she stopped. Pushing herself up she got off the bed to where there was a box of tissues. She dried off her face before going into the bathroom to rinse it off. She avoided her reflection after she had dried the water and went back to the bed.

Looking at the journal Beckett decided to put it away; not wanting anyone to catch sight of her entry that she knew was unfinished. She held it and then grabbed the pen, writing underneath the second group of tearstains.

 _I'm so sorry about the tears Rick but I couldn't stop them. I miss you so much and I can't take this for much longer. But I know you'll come back, I just hope it's soon. I need to stop there. But you are the love of my life and my soul mate, I love you Rick._

Putting away the book and pen Beckett moved back to the bed and lay on her side next to her husband, caressing his cheek tenderly. She paused in that to wrap his arm around her before she murmured lovingly, "Remember our first kiss? You surprised me and you nearly made me break my resolve to try and forget you." She closed her eyes tightly and then said, "But I dreamt about you. I haven't told you about this but my dream…"

Beckett paused there before she whispered to him, "You were taking me and hard, all my frustration with you, with myself, and I was coming so hard in my bed the next morning; I was lucky I was alone." She shook her head and then said, "Which is why I did that our first time together." She bit at her lower lip and said, "Which you mentioned you enjoyed. But when we started it was amazing, I told you I never let myself love and when you showed me how…" She laughed softly and then said, "God that's so corny but it's the truth, you broke down that wall and just… made sure that we weren't going to let go of each other."

Looking up at him Beckett whispered, "All of our lives together my love…" She closed her eyes tightly and thought about what she wanted to say before she told him, "But our family helped that so well too. When I was told I was pregnant with Eliza and after my shock I was ecstatic and ready to take that step with you." She raised her head enough so she could kiss him and then murmured, "Your reaction to my news was… I was so happy. I love you Rick, always." She sighed and then rested against him, what she had told her husband and the emotions running through her were too much and she fell asleep where she was, slipping into a dream that was also a memory of hers and her husband quickly as her mind had been geared to it by her friends and her own desire for it.

* * *

 _"I've never really wanted to put grass in my mouth," Beckett said to her husband, watching him studying the blade of it he had in his hand. "I was a city girl Rick. And so were you."_

 _"Before that sex change of course," Castle said, laughing when she flicked her finger against his ear lobe but lightly. "Sorry."_

 _Beckett shook her head before she finished her sandwich and then bent her knees, wrapping her arms around them. "Think they're eating themselves right now?" she asked her husband._

 _"Of course," Castle said with a smile. He and Beckett were going to be alone for some time that day as both their daughters were going out for field trips though they were at separate places. Eliza was going with her class to Lake Ronkonkoma to learn about lakes and Julia was going to the Hempstead House. "And I'm sure they're having fun; especially Eliza."_

 _"I don't know, Julia was interested in seeing the buildings," Beckett pointed out_

 _"True," Castle said as he remembered what the two buildings there looked like. "At least she remembered her camera," he commented as they were cleaning up their trash from their lunch. He and his wife were on the grounds of their stables, having walked that day out onto a field to eat their hastily prepared lunch, and he said, "I'm glad you thought of this."_

 _"So am I," Beckett replied with a smile as she watched him lay down. She plucked a longer stem of grass and teased the tip of his nose with it before saying, "But we have a long day; they're not getting back until five."_

 _"I've thought about that too," Castle replied with a smile. "What did you have in mind, we don't need to write. Well, not unless you want to start the next book."_

 _"Why don't we wait for that?" Beckett asked._

 _"So… what do you want?" Castle asked._

 _Merely smiling Beckett lay down on top of him and went immediately to his lips, kissing him deeply before he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She had no idea how long they were involved in that but finally he stopped first, and she watched him saying, "Maybe-" she began._

 _"Rain," Castle said, feeling the drops too. "Let's go," he told her. But before they could reach their car at the stable's parking lot it was pouring and they were getting inside it drenched. "I know what we're going to do," he told her laughingly._

 _"Shower," the two said at the same time before Castle drove them home as Beckett held his hand tightly._

 _"At least we had jackets on," Castle told her when they were out of the car._

 _"I know but my shirt is still wet underneath," Beckett replied as she was taking off her jacket in the garage._

 _"I can see that," Castle said._

 _"Pervert," Beckett told him when she saw he was outright ogling her. She waited a little impatiently for him to take off his jacket and then reached for his wrist. She was ready to drag him into the house when he suddenly was pulling her, though she had no idea how exactly that had happened. But she wasn't about to protest and let him take her through the house and up the stairs after she called for Macca and Rita to stay downstairs._

 _Once they were inside their room Castle led his wife into the bathroom where he closed the door behind them though they were alone in the house. "Just in case," he said when he saw his wife was looking at him questioningly. He wasn't taken aback in the slightest when she grabbed for him and he went to her, allowing her to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Though it was wet he was surprised when she managed to get it open and he watched it fall to the floor. "You're…" he began to say when she just looked at him._

 _"You don't want to take turns?" Beckett asked. When that seemed to jump start him she smiled and then helped him take off her shirt when he began to. She then said, "Now we need to hurry."  
"Are you sure?" Castle asked jokingly._

 _"I'm freezing," Beckett admitted though she wasn't sure she wanted to admit it. But her husband very rapidly helped her undress fully and she helped him before they went together into the shower. She smiled when he made her wait until the water was hot and she murmured, "You're asking for something."_

 _"To be honest I'm not," Castle said seriously. "I just want you to be okay."_

 _"I will be," Beckett said, knowing then they were just going to use the shower to clean up and warm up. But that was quickly proven wrong when he cupped her ass gently and she couldn't help smiling telling him, "I was waiting for that."_

 _"Couldn't help myself," Castle replied. When his wife just smiled at him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before they began to kiss. He hadn't wanted to do that for too long, but he couldn't stop as very soon she was touching him as much as she could. He reciprocated before he stopped them and said, "The water," since it was getting cold._

 _"I almost thought…" Beckett started to say as she let him get out first since she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop him from drying her off._

 _"I was going to, but I thought of something else we can do," Castle told her with a slight smile. He held her towel and once she'd stepped out he dried her off quickly before he let her do the same to him. The second she finished he picked her up and said, "Now the real question is if I can get the door."_

 _"We'll have to see," Beckett laughed softly, kissing his cheek tenderly. When they reached it, she watched as he paused and with a smile said, "Good thing I'm here."_

 _"I know," Castle said once she opened it before he set her down on the bed. "I'll be back," he said, kissing her tenderly on the lips._

 _Beckett sat up and watched as he turned on the fireplace and she smiled before he came back to her. "It better not be raining at the lake," she couldn't help saying._

 _"It wasn't," Castle assured her, getting on the bed. "I checked the radar remember."_

 _"I know," Beckett said, kissing his cheek._

 _"So…" Castle said a little hesitantly._

 _Pulling him over to her Beckett wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Will you fuck me?"_

 _"If it's what you want," Castle replied, looking eagerly at her._

 _Nodding Beckett took his kiss and held onto him a little tightly before their tongues were meeting inside of her mouth. She fought him playfully before she ended things by lying down on the bed in front of him, not surprised when he rushed to join her. She wasn't sure why the position that came to her mind then did but she moved to get into it, wrapping her legs around his so her heels were on the mattress in between his own. When he got into the position he needed to be with her she tried not to smile before she couldn't as he slid hard inside of her. She cried out and when he stopped once they were fully coupled she told him, gasping, "Thank you."_

 _"For what?" Castle asked, a little surprised._

 _"That was… amazing," Beckett replied simply._

 _"I agree," Castle told her, nodding. "It's a shock and not the kind that makes you regret touching metal."_

 _Beckett couldn't help laughing softly before her husband groaned in joy and she whispered to him, "Move."_

 _Shuddering at his wife's slightly husky tone of voice Castle proceeded to do so and he thrust a little hard, making her cry out in joy. He leaned down; since he was lying almost flat on top of her; and kissed her, thanking her in his mind for the fact that she'd thought of the position. Since he was able to do so he angled his hips down and did the best he could to reach her clit which he was able to two thrusts later._

 _Trying not to scream Beckett realized that she'd broken off their kiss, but she couldn't regret it as the explosion of pleasure that was running through her was almost too intense. "God, you… you're going to make me come already," she gasped out to him, sliding her hands up to his head to rake her nails along his scalp._

 _"I won't, not yet," Castle managed to gasp out to her._

 _Beckett knew what he had planned but didn't try to stop him, enjoying what he was doing too much at that particular moment to think of a way to do that. She arched her neck as he descended to it, closing her eyes tightly in her joy at the sensation that gave her and the way that added to what she was feeling already. Her body was on fire and she moaned when she felt him beginning to suck at her pulse. "Love…" she gasped out._

 _"I know," Castle grunted into her neck, enjoying her skin there too much to pull away. He finally did so and took her lips once more before flicking his tongue out to hers and when she responded he began to move away from her before he flicked his tongue but that time to her lips._

 _At first Beckett was a little unsure of what he wanted to do but when he did it again her tongue seemed to slip out between her lips of its own volition. When he curled his around her she nearly sank her nails into his shoulders as the taste of him was quick to elicit a response. When they parted fully she breathed to him, "You're driving me insane Rick."_

 _"And you don't think you're doing the same to me?" Castle replied before he suddenly moved as he felt it was time. He rolled his wife around so he was on his back and he bent his knees before she lowered her body down onto her knees and elbows. "This could go… either way," he said, stammering when she began to rock her body against him._

 _"Then we'll have to make sure it goes quickly," Beckett replied before she literally smashed her lips against his. She felt his groan and that gave her a chance to slip her tongue between his lips and shortly after they were dueling wildly together to both their pleasure._

 _When they'd parted Castle watched her while she gently caressed at the top of his head before he reached for her the small of her back. He held her by that for a while and then reached up to her hair, caressing at it gently before he felt her shiver. "Are you close?" he asked, trying his best to speak as clearly as he could._

 _"I think so," Beckett replied, trying to take stock of her body. But she couldn't tell how close exactly she was and when her husband stopped her she then said, "I'm guessing you're the same?"_

 _Castle nodded and then told her, "Really hard to keep in control."_

 _"It is, should we change?" Beckett asked._

 _"Are you uncomfortable?" Castle replied with a question. When she shook her head, he smiled and then kissed her gently before she kissed him and he couldn't resist doing the same back to her before he told her, "Then we should just stick with this."_

 _"We should," Beckett said in amusement before she began to move again while she kissed him at the same time. They were both groaning during the kiss as their pleasure restarting was strong. She knew she wouldn't last for much longer and she was determined to enjoy every second she had left. Their friction was rough and with her bent over him as she was she could feel him more deliberately and it was driving her crazy. "Oh… Rick…" she gasped out heavily in her joy as more time went on and she felt a stronger friction between them as she began to clench herself around him a little._

 _"Fuck… my love you feel so… good," Castle groaned heavily as he began to rake his nails over her back as she would do to him._

 _The sensation was just enough to push her over the edge and Beckett was very shortly after climaxing. The ecstasy rushing through her body seemed to be unending as she did her best to hold onto the bed under him as tightly as she could, still trying to thrust. She shortly after felt him joining her and reached up with her hands to hold onto his shoulders though it was a little awkward. She had no way of keeping track of time and only knew that she had stopped when she was immobile on top of him. She could feel him trying to thrust still though it was obvious it was difficult for him. She turned her head once she felt she could and she kissed at his jaw until he stopped abruptly. She smiled and murmured, "You enjoyed that?"_

 _Castle could only groan in pleasure before he felt her getting off him and he sighed in disappointment before he went after her._

 _"I'm not going anywhere," Beckett told him in amusement though she appreciated him holding onto her._

 _"I don't care," Castle replied before he kissed her deeply. He felt her holding onto him, so he knew she didn't mind the kiss, and kept that going for as long as possible until he moved away to her side, holding her tightly against him with his left arm. "Do you_

* * *

"Ms. Beckett? Ms. Beckett please wake up."

Opening her eyes as the voice cut into her dream Beckett looked over her shoulder and saw that it was the night nurse standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," the woman said as Beckett sat up. "I'm here to check on Mr. Castle and it's better if you sleep in the other bed."

"Do you think I could have a second?" Beckett asked, waking up a little more.

"Of course," the nurse replied. "Just let me know when you're finished."

When she was alone Beckett turned back to Castle and leaned over, kissing him on the lips gently before she pulled back. "I love you Rick," she told him seriously, searching his face. She saw he was relaxed so she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she climbed down from the bed and went to the door to look out in the hall for the nurse. "You can come in," she said.

The nurse nodded and followed Beckett inside before she began to take Castle's temperature and checked his vitals.

"How's he doing?" Beckett asked, watching the woman putting away her things on her cart when she'd finished.

"Good ma'am," the nurse replied. "Goodnight."

Murmuring the same Beckett watched her leave, the door closing behind her, and she then turned to her husband before she moved to lie down in the other bed on her side after she turned off the lights in the room. She covered herself as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she looked at Castle. " _I was remembering back in April when the girls were both on field trips_ ," she told him with a slight smile. " _And when we were together after we had lunch_."

Listening to the silence Beckett closed her eyes tightly and then tried to distract herself from it as she thought about that same day when her dream had been interrupted.

* * *

 _"Do you want to stay here?" Castle asked his wife._

 _"For the time being," Beckett replied. "It's already two thirty."_

 _"Okay," Castle replied. "Then what would you like to do now?"_

 _Beckett smiled at the question and she leaned over to him, kissing him deeply on the lips before they were touching each other. She felt her body aching very rapidly and as his touch became a little more desperate she knew he was the same as well. When they parted she caressed his cheek and told him, "We might need to be a little fast."_

 _"Okay," Castle said. When his wife looked at him questioningly he said, "I thought you might want to take things slowly."_

 _"Another time," Beckett said before she leaned over to him and kissed him deeply. She sighed when they parted, and her husband immediately made her lay back. She reached for him to hold onto him as tightly as she could, bringing him close before he sank into her body._

 _They made love roughly and quickly, Castle and Beckett unable to slow down or stop as they were soon after doing so for a second time. When they finally calmed down from their second climaxes they were limp on the bed, lying next to each other before Castle turned onto his side and he put his arm over her before they were kissing gently._

 _"We're going to need to go," Beckett said with a sigh when they'd stopped and parted._

 _"You know we're supposed to be quick," Castle said. "Which is why they call it a quickie."_

 _"Are you complaining about it?" Beckett asked him with a smile as she sat up._

 _"No, just regretful we can't get more," Castle replied as he joined her. They shared a brief kiss and said, "We need to get dressed?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett said after brushing her lips against him. She got up with him and they dressed together before they went downstairs to the car, making sure they pet the dogs goodbye before they left to pick up their daughters who would finally be returning from their trips to come back home._

* * *

Beckett sighed as she shook herself, nearly falling asleep and she decided she needed to get some kind of rest since she wouldn't be interrupted while she was in that bed. She looked at Castle one more time while she ran her hand over her stomach, trying to fight the sorrow that welled up in her at his lack of movement still, before she closed her eyes while hoping he would finally return to them and wake up the next day.


	25. Looking For A Boy

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will get right to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I was pleased to read that you thought the first half of the chapter was good memories for Beckett and the family. And wasn't surprised to see you put Always for the second half with Beckett's time with Castle at night),

Mb (Really nice to see that you thought it was once again a beautifully written chapter, both halves of it. I'm not surprised that you can feel Beckett's fear and frustration too with Castle unconscious too along with not knowing when he'll wake up, it's what I was trying to convey so great you thought that! And I'm also glad that you think too that though the pregnancy is amplifying her feelings Beckett would still have those same feelings as I see that she would be like that, regardless as you put it. I was pleased you loved the story that Beckett told the girls of Eliza's first Christmas since I loved writing it. So great you thought it was beautifully written, both halves, and the thank you was nice of you to say! Really happy that you loved the flashbacks that are feeling the missing scenes that fill in the gaps of their history since of course that's why I put them in. Not surprised you could feel Beckett's sorrow at seeing Castle in the hospital bed being as still as he was. And you made a good point, Castle and Beckett are definitely vibrant both together and then with their family, plus as you said Castle's always in motion, so I'm not surprised that seeing Castle still as he is is disconcerting to both Beckett and you as well. You're very welcome for sharing the chapter!),

vetgirlmx (I was really glad that you loved this chapter, and I'm not surprised at all that you loved this one because of the flashbacks, I know you do love them. I do remember you saying you liked seeing Eliza asking for stories, so I wasn't surprised that you liked it here. And you're right, there was a lot missed with Eliza as a baby while you've had a lot with Julia, but now you're getting that, lol. And I'm really happy that you think it's a nice thing that Julia told her part of the story too, I figured she should since like you said she's old enough to remember a lot of that time period. Another think that didn't surprise me was how you were panicking when Julia said goodnight to Castle, figured that would happen with readers seeing that. And not surprised you're hoping she doesn't have to remember if she ever does. I did laugh a bit to see you saying that you feel like Castle's about to wake up since you added the it's about darn time too, lol, but I am happy that you're eager for it since you obviously want to read more and now you can!) and

MsNYC (It wasn't a surprise to see that you could tell the family was really in pain with Castle's situation. The same with Julia breaking your heart apologizing to Castle for being afraid of her when she was little. And I figured you would ask too if Julia's going to remember anything from before she lost her memory so turns out I was right. Sorry about psyching you out about the bit with what Beckett did to Castle their first night together. I've thought about that a lot after seeing the eppy _After the Storm_ , but I can't figure out what exactly it could be that she would have done that would warrant a vague discussion like there was, lol, nothing's coming to mind. I was really happy to read that you thought this chapter was the best for the story. And of course, pleased to read that you thought it was great writing as usual. No surprise you thought the flashbacks were amazing but I'm glad you did!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is the title of a song written by Ira Gershwin.

Looking For A Boy

December 12th, 1926  
Daly City, California

Moving a bit Rick realized there was something different about his bed; first that he was naked and second there was something warm against his side. Then it came to mind that that something warm was a body and it was definitely a dame. A second later his eyes flew open as the night before came back to him and he looked to his side seeing it was Kate next to him and she was opening her eyes.

"Good morning," she said with a smile once she realized he was looking at her.

With a smile Rick said, "Morning love."

"Hmm, I thought it was all in my head," Kate confessed as she pressed her cheek more firmly against his shoulder. "I was getting to be a sap."

"No, it was real," Rick said. Something came to mind and he sat up saying, "Kate your father would kill me."

"How do you know?" she said simply as she sat up as well, studying him. "Anyways, it doesn't matter."

Rick wanted to protest that it did, but he recalled his idea after their numerous times together the night before and instead he said, "Then if you're okay with it."

"Now you're on the trolley," Kate said with a smile before they leaned into each other.

Rick held her the best he could as they began to kiss, and he pulled her onto his lap once more. He had to admit that it was a different sensation doing that while they were both naked, but he didn't stop until they parted slowly. He couldn't stop and he leaned down, nuzzling at her neck as she moaned softly in pleasure before he reached up to cup one of her breasts.

"Are you-" Kate started to ask with a gasp, the pleasure intense within her.

"I want to," Rick told her seriously as he looked up at her, reluctantly letting her go but holding her around her waist. "But we need to go back to the city. And see if the Lizzie is fixed… and the phone is working."

"Oh, Julia," Kate said in recollection.

"Let's get going," Rick replied before he helped her get up. He was about to go to his clothes when she stopped him.

"I need to take care of you," Kate replied to his questioning expression. She made him sit back down before she hurried to gather what she needed.

"Is this what you'll be doing for me now?" Rick couldn't help asking as she took off the bandaging on his arm.

"I thought you'd stop being a bull," Kate replied, cleaning him off before she wrapped his arm again.

"I will," Rick assured her, standing up. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her deeply before she held onto him tightly.

When they parted Kate murmured, "We have to go."

Rick could hear her hesitation and while she appreciated that she was also right, so he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they turned to their clothes. He'd never helped a woman dress before, so that morning he found out how to put on a cami-knicker exactly before they took turns with each other. When they only had their ties left he looked at her and smiled saying, "Need some help?"

"Rosie helped me with this before," Kate replied before she let go of her struggle with the tie to let him work on it. When he finished she then said, "But I know how to put one on for a man."

"Of course," Rick said, knowing she likely meant for her father and brother. "Kate," he said when she'd finished, holding her hands. He kissed the palms lovingly before he said, "I'm still set on courting you."

"Do you have to?" Kate asked with a smile. "You've known me almost all my life."

"For society," Rick replied.

Frowning momentarily Kate told him, "It doesn't have to be for very long."

"I'll remember that," Rick replied easily. He then went over to the closet and retrieved the will from the safe there to return to her home. He went with her to the outer room and then said, "Ready?" as they got their coat and cape and he grabbed his hat. At her nod he took her hand and they went hurriedly out into the silent hall to get to the lobby, knowing she was also hoping his car could be fixed quickly so they could be on their way.

"Good morning," the concierge said with a smile to the two. "Checking out already?"

"Yes," Rick said after having checked the time discreetly. He was relieved it was only seven thirty before he realized he needed to get Kate something for breakfast. Shaking his head, he signed the book the concierge was holding out to him and he asked, "Is Whetherbee here?"

"Oh sure, is that your automobile outside?" the concierge asked. When the two nodded he said, "He's taken a look at it and it should be a quick fix."

"Might I use your phone?" Rick asked.

"Me as well," Kate said quickly.

"Of course," the concierge said, gesturing over to the phone at a desk to the side of the lobby.

Rick and Kate made their way quickly over to it and sat down together before he picked up the ear piece first and dialed his partner's number.

"Think he'll be there?" Kate asked as she watched him.

Listening to the phone ring and continue to Rick sighed and said, "No he won't. Call your family and tell them you're safe."

"We're safe," Kate corrected him.

With a nod Rick looked on while she was dialing her home number and he murmured, "I hope they'll be okay we were gone."

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end.

"Rosie?" Kate said.

"Katie!" Rose replied. "Oh my… where are you? Ma has been waiting all night for you; she fell asleep in the parlor."

Looking at Rick, who squeezed her hand gently as he'd heard that, Kate then turned back to the phone and she explained to her sister what had happened the night before as she kept her voice down so the concierge wouldn't hear. When she finished she said for a second time, "We're alright and we'll be leaving as soon as the car is ready."

"Come home first thing," Rose replied. "And soon because we told Julia you'd be home this morning."

"We will," Kate replied.

"Wait… Detective Dunham?" Rose said suddenly.

"Rick, he's there," Kate said to him.

"Rose?" Rick asked after he'd taken the phone. "I need to speak to him."

"Rick, where-" Brad started to say when Kate's sister had told her who she'd been talking to.

Explaining what had happened to them Rick then said, "Whoever he was, he went to the city."

"And I know who he is," Brad replied.

"What?" Rick asked in shock. "How?"

"I went to the military as you said, and they had the fingerprints from the cigarette we found," Brad said.

"Who is it?" Rick asked. "Rowan?" he asked, seeing Kate's eyes widen as he had been expecting it to be the quieter of the two bodyguards.

"No," Brad said, not realizing he was startling his partner. "Espinosa."

Swearing under his breath Rick said, "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Wait," Brad said. "Remember that holder we couldn't figure out?"

"Yeah," Rick said, not glancing at Kate as she was listening in too.

"Espinosa has a girl, she went through our station so I checked out the fingerprints on there; they're hers," Brad replied.

"Who is she?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Lanie Porter," Brad said. "Get here and we'll pick them up."

"On our way," Rick said before he hung up and he and Kate got up.

"What about the car?" she asked him.

"We hope it's ready," Rick replied before he threw on his coat while she grabbed her cape and he helped her with it. When they stepped outside he was startled to see his Tin Lizzie driving back from the road. "She's ready," he said, looking at her before they went to where the car stopped.

"Hello," the man driving the car said. "This is yours?"

"She is," Rick said before he saw that the man recognized him. "I'm Detective O'Donovan," he said quickly. "We've met before. She'll run back to San Francisco?" he said.

"She will, you have some scratches, but the engine came back together," Whetherbee replied. "What happened?"

"I thought I'd seen a deer," Kate said. "I made him turn off the road."

Whetherbee nodded, looking a little unsure, before he said, "Be careful."

"Thank you," Rick said, slipping the man a five-dollar bill before he left them. "A deer?"

"And what would you have said?" Kate shot back.

Shaking his head Rick said, "Let's go." He helped her back into the car before he started it up as fast as he could. They were driving up the coast as soon as he got them back on the road and he said, "Would he have promised the club to Espinosa?"

"I don't know," Kate said honestly. "I don't think so, you knew Junior."

"What if he was potted?" Rick asked her.

Sighing Kate said, "You know he wouldn't drink that much giggle juice." When he opened his mouth she then said, "And he wasn't a pushover."

"Then could he have thought you wouldn't want to take charge of the club?" Rick replied. "Maybe become a nurse?"

"No, never," Kate said firmly. "My place is at the club and Junior knew that. Something happened…"

"What is it?" Rick said, watching her.

"What if he was balled up?" Kate asked softly.

"Someone lied to him?" Rick guessed. She nodded, and he said, "I'd have to ask Espinosa. Did you know Porter at all?"

"I think," Kate replied slowly. "She came to the club once but that was a while ago. She was a moll though; I didn't know she knew Espinosa."

"Whose moll?" Rick asked he looked at her and saw the realization on her face

"Burrell," Kate whispered in anger. "He came to the club once and left her as one of his men called him away."

"Could she have been a spy?" Rick asked.

"She was, she made her way back to the kitchen but said she'd needed the powder room," Kate said.

"We'll find her too," Rick assured her, not surprised she was so angry at her failure to remember. "When was she there?"

"Earlier this year," Kate said.

"Then they had the chance to work this all out," Rick said. "Not your fault Kate."

"I know," she said firmly. "But I'm not going to let them all get away with this."

"Let's just hope we can find them now," Rick replied before they were entering the city limits. He drove quickly to Alamo Square, getting out to help her out of the passenger seat before he saw that Rose was coming down the steps to them.

"Never do that again!" the young woman exclaimed as she threw her arms around her sister.

"I know but I wasn't planning on it," Kate said. "Julia?"

"She's still asleep," Rose replied.

"Do you know where they are?" Rick asked as his partner had descended the steps after Patrick.

"I sent Troy and Welter out to make sure he doesn't leave his building," Brad replied. "And four others to get to Rowan and Porter's homes."

"We need to go," Rick said, looking at Kate.

"I'm going with you," she said. When everyone protested she said to them, "I'm going," her tone of voice firm. "I won't get in the way, I just want to see them and know you found my brother's killer."

"Rick-" Brad said in protest.

"If I don't take her she'll take the Tin Lizzie Junior had and go on her own," Rick replied. "She's my responsibility and I'll make sure she's alright."

"You try and explain that to the boss man," Brad said.

"He won't know," Rick replied. "But first we need something to eat."

"We do," Kate said as she started up the stairs. She shook her head to her twin grabbing her arm and then waited in the foyer for everyone to come inside. "We found this with May," she said as Rick took the will out of his coat.

"What does it say?" Rose asked.

"Junior gave the club to me," Kate began. She smiled at him and then said, "And to Rick."

"So…" Brad said slowly, looking confused.

"I'm going to turn in my badge after this case," Rick told his partner. He then turned to Patrick and said, "I suppose I should say now, I'm asking for your blessing to court Kate."

"I think you should be asking her ma," Patrick replied. "But I would give it gladly."

"Katie?" a voice said from the doorway of the parlor.

"Ma, I'm so sorry I wasn't home," Kate said as she quickly went to her. "But Rick kept me safe," she added as she embraced her. "You don't need to worry."

"What's this about him courtin' you?" Johanna asked.

"I love your daughter ma'am," Rick said, taking off his hat hurriedly. "And I would like to court her," he finished, hoping he didn't sound like a sap.

"When have you last called me ma'am?" Johanna asked, smiling as she spoke. "Katie?"

"I love him too Ma," she replied, smiling at Rick.

"Then you have my blessin' to do so," Johanna said, still smiling but that time at both. "Now we should have breakfast and-"

"We need to go Ma," Kate replied. "We found him."

"Who?" Johanna said. When her daughter said the name, she cursed in Irish and said, "I told Junior not to trust him so much he would give his father's club," tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "And he still did."

"How do you know-" Brad started to say.

"I could hear you two speaking in the room," Johanna said.

"We were talking on our own," Patrick said slowly before they heard running coming from upstairs and they turned to see it was Julia.

"Ma!" the little girl cried. She nearly leapt into her mother's arms once she was off the stairs and said, "When did you come home?"

"You're still in your nightgown," Kate said, looking at her mother. "I need to go somewhere with Rick and then we'll be back alright?"

"Promise?" Julia asked her.

"Promise," Kate said before she let her daughter go with Johanna after a last hug.

"I'll drop her off as soon as we arrest them," Rick said to Rose and Patrick as they grabbed some cookies Kate's mother had brought out. He waited for a protest from Kate but when she said nothing he left with her after his partner had gone out the door. "Where is he supposed to be?"

"2300 Kirkham," Brad replied. "I'll lead."

Nodding, as he knew his partner needed to since he had Kate with him in the car, Rick opened the passenger door for her and hurried around to start the automobile. Once they were on their way he said to her, "Are you going to tell Julia?"

"We will," Kate said. She looked at him and said, "You're the one who's courting me."

"Alright… then what about tonight?" Rick asked.

With a nod Kate then said, "You'll come to dinner?"

"If you'd like me to," Rick said. When she nodded he sighed and said, "I am sorry Kate."

Shaking her head, she told him firmly, "This is Espinosa's fault, if he tricked my brother into promising him the club by word he should have known Junior would have found out it was a lie."

Thinking about that Rick nodded and said, "I suppose he would have." They were reaching Kirkham and he said, "Stay here."

"Of course," Kate replied, watching him getting out of the car.

"He's there," Officer Welter said once both Brad and Rick had joined him and Troy. "Talked to the landlord inside; he's going to collect rent today; and he knows all his tenants are in."

"Has anyone else come in?" Rick asked.

"Not that he knows," Troy said before he heard the radio in his and Welter's automobile coming to life.

Going with the two officers Rick looked at Brad as dispatch told them about two other officers having gotten to Rowan at his home to bring him into the station; though the two trying to find Porter hadn't been able to. "Should we-" he started to say to his partner.

Jumping out of the car when the gun shot went off Kate ran behind it, seeing Rick reaching her. "You-" she started to say.

"It's Espinosa and I promised your mother," Rick told her as he held his gun tightly in his right hand. "Go back to 27th," he told her before he left.

"Espinosa," Brad was yelling as Rick came up behind him. "Drop your weapon!"

"You're not gonna lock me up," Espinosa yelled back after swearing in Spanish.

"We know you killed Mr. O'Brien," Rick yelled. "We have your partner and we'll have your girl soon. If you want to spare them surrender now."

"You don't know," Espinosa yelled back, gripping his gun tighter as he began to pace back and forth in front of his apartment building.

"What don't we know?" Rick yelled back.

"Come out here," Espinosa said. "I'll talk to you but I'm not letting anyone get close." He watched as the detective did so before he held up his gun saying, "Stay there."

"Alright what is it that me and my partner don't know?" Rick said calmly, holstering his gun.

"It was her, she put me up to it," Espinosa whispered so low that Rick almost didn't hear.

"Why would she do that?" Rick asked then.

"Because she told me it was for us," Espinosa said, starting to pace around again. "But she left me holding the bag."

"How do you know that?" Rick said.

"Because when I called her, her landlord answered and said she was gone," Espinosa said, his voice sounding tortured. "I know where she is… Burrell has her."

"Then don't let them win," Rick told him, holding out his hand. "Put the gun down and we'll see what we can do for you if this wasn't your idea."

Espinosa, still holding the gun pointed at Rick, looked him in the eye before he nodded and tossed the gun aside.

"Thank you," Rick replied as he hurried to the man and had him turn around so he could handcuff him. "We need to find Burrell; we find him we find Porter," he said to Brad as Troy and Welter took Espinosa. His partner was about to speak when he saw that Kate was walking up to their killer.

"Ma'am," Espinosa said, a hardened look on his face.

"Did you run us off the road last night?" Kate asked him.

"No," Espinosa replied, looking startled. "I was here, waiting for…"

"One of Burrell's bimbos?" Brad said as he was behind his partner.

"More than likely," Rick said. "Kate, you- ow!" he exclaimed when she punched his arm. "Good thing you hit the uninjured one," he said wryly. "I'll get her home-" he started to say to Brad.

"No," Kate said. When the men rolled their eyes she said, "I won't follow you, but this isn't over, and I want to know you have that bastard."

"You can deal with her, you're resigning," Brad commented.

"Thanks," Rick said wryly. "Are we going straight to the club or should we bother with his apartment."

"Follow my car," Brad replied without answering the question.

Going with Rick over to his Tin Lizzie Kate said, "I need to know."

"I'm not surprised," he replied. He opened the door once again for her and once they were driving back east through the city Rick said, "But if we go anywhere else then you need to get back home to your family."

"Hopefully you won't," Kate said. She merely smiled when he looked at her and then looked ahead as they were nearing Union Square. She frowned and said, "People are here already?"

"No… that's Junior's car," Rick said. "Something is wrong." He parked behind Brad a little haphazardly before he rushed with him and Kate; unable to force her to stay behind; into the club.

"Rowan put the gun down!" Brad yelled, the first to withdraw his gun at the bodyguard who was holding Burrell against him; a revolver against the club owner's temple.

Rick grabbed his own gun seconds after and at the same time he swept Kate behind him further. "Rowan you're surrounded, there's nothing you can do," he told the man.

"I can do enough," Rowan said before he pulled Burrell back in the direction of the office.

"Where's Porter?" Brad asked as they stepped closely after the man.

"Right here," a voice said.

Turning their heads Rick and Brad saw a young African American woman; dressed for the evening; behind them with a gun in hand.

Rick was startled to not see Kate anywhere and he wanted to ask Porter what she'd done with her, but he was too busy aiming his gun as Brad focused on Rowan. "Put the gun down Porter," he told the woman

"I don't have to do anything," Porter replied. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Rowan asked as she'd called to him.

"Kill him," Porter replied.

"No-" Brad and Rick said at the same time before the bodyguard shoved Burrell aside and shot him in the head.

"Now put your guns down," Rowan told the two, aiming for the back of Rick's head.

"You're all alone," Porter added.

"And if you kill us what will you have?" Rick asked.

"The club," Rowan said. "Got a paper from Junior himself."

"Alright, then just put down the guns and walk out to get your club," Brad said.

"Oh no," Porter said as her partner looked at her. "You two are in the way."

"No, I think we are," a voice said behind Porter.

"Who are you-" Rowan started to say before his partner was turning around and shooting at the pair standing in front of the door.

Rick tried to shoot at Porter as Patrick and the man with him ducked out of the way, but she was too quick. He could hear Brad next to him firing at Rowan who was shooting at him and the smoke from their guns filled the room. "Where are they?" he asked his partner when the bullets had stopped.

"There," Brad said, going after Rowan who was running back to the office.

"Porter," Rick nearly yelled as he spotted the woman beginning to make a break for the door. He ran after her and was nearing her when she whirled around to him with her gun quickly after aiming straight for him. He would have slid to a stop on the ground if he hadn't been on the carpet, raising his own gun to aim for her as well. Before either of them could get a shot off he watched Kate come up behind her from the darkness around the door, bashing Porter on the head with the butt of her own gun before she could hear her.

"Go," Kate told him as Patrick and the man with her brother in law came over.

Rick nodded before he realized that the man was Rose, and he tossed Patrick his handcuffs before he turned and ran towards the office. "Brad!" he yelled when he got to the room and peered inside.

"Got him, just waiting for you," he replied before his partner was coming over. "My handcuffs are in my left pocket," Brad told him.

After he'd grabbed them Rick handcuffed Rowan and he told his partner, "Kate took out Porter."

"She's dead?" Rowan yelled.

"Quiet you," Brad told the man on the floor. "So, Miss O'Brien…" he said to Rick. "Bearcat?"

Rick just gave him a look before he said, "Good with him?"

"Go out and make sure Porter's not up," Brad said.

Rushing out into the club Rick went straight to Kate and, not caring who saw, wrapped his arm around her tightly saying, "You should have stayed outside."

"No," Kate replied firmly as they let go of each other. "You could have been shot."

"Alright, Rose," Rick said to the woman. "What in the-"

"You think I'd let my husband go off alone?" Rose asked as she fixed the hat on her head. "Anyways you're welcome for the help."

"Head outside for me now and see if there are officers on the way," Rick told them. "We need to get them out of here."

After they were gone Kate said, "Are you going to speak to them?"

"We have to," Rick replied. "But I think I know already the answers. Rowan came after us for the will in case his paper from Junior was null and void. Porter's been pushing him for the club-"

"And to kill Burrell," Kate interrupted.

Sighing as he realized he'd forgotten the man Rick walked over to him but seeing where Rowan's bullet had struck he looked at Kate and said, "So they succeeded in one thing."

"Detective," an officer said, coming into the room.

"Get her and keep an eye on her; that's the ringleader," Rick replied, nodding to Porter who was still unconscious. "We have Rowan… how are the officers that went to get him?"

"Bruckman and Luther got a little banged up but they're alright," another officer replied. "We're taking her to the hospital."

"Come on," Rick said as Brad was bringing Rowan out from the office; wondering if his partner had gotten the man to talk. He led Kate outside and said, " _You're lucky your sister hasn't been recognized for a woman_ ," in Irish.

" _She might, I'm assuming I'm going home with them_?" Kate replied in the same language.

"Aye," Rick told her, smiling when she did so back at him. He turned then to Patrick and Rose and said, "What will you do now?"

" _Stay married_ ," Rose replied, speaking in Irish herself. " _We spoke and… he's not sure what he'll do_ ," she said, nodding to her husband. " _He loved our brother so much he doesn't think he'll be able to love again_." She looked at her twin and then said slowly, " _He wants to have a baby. Not_ ," she then hurried to say as Rick and Kate looked at her in shock. " _Not like that but to adopt a child_."

" _You should_ ," Rick said, smiling at Patrick who seemed to be following their conversation, but he wasn't sure if Junior had taught him Irish.

" _We want to_ ," the man said then.

With a nod Rick said, "Take her home for me and tell your ma everything you know now."

"Are you coming still for dinner?" Kate asked him.

"Yes," Rick replied firmly. "As soon as I can." He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but since there were people coming through the square; as well as more police and an ambulance; he had to hold back. He took off his hat and said, " _I love you_ Kate," since he could at least say that in Irish.

" _I love you too_ Rick," she replied, smiling at him. She then grew serious and told him, "Thank you."

"The least I could do for Junior and you," Rick replied. "All of you." He helped her into Junior's car and held onto her hand for just a little longer than he should have before he closed the door.

"Still goofy?" Brad asked, coming outside since the officers had taken over inside.

"Can't help it," Rick said. "Let's follow Rowan; at least we can get something out of him," he told his partner before they went to their automobiles and left at the same time for their station.

* * *

Hurrying up the stairs to the O'Brien home Rick hoped he wasn't late and hoped he and Kate would have the chance to talk to Julia. Knocking on the door he waited, taking off his hat in a rush and wondering why he felt like a green teenager seeing his sweetheart for the first time. But before he could think about that for long the door opened and he smiled seeing it was her.

"Come in," Kate told him, ushering him. She closed the door and tried to take his coat before he hung it himself. "Did you learn anything we weren't told already?"

"Porter was… kept by Burrell for a few years before she…" Rick started to say. He sighed and said, "Rose to the place of his moll though he couldn't really have her there openly."

"He did say his wife was going to be at the club the other night," Kate told him.

Nodding Rick said, "She was his secret and she wanted more since he kept her… secret."

"What about Rowan and Espinosa?" Kate asked. "How did they know her? Just when she went to our club?"

"Yes, and she told me she took advantage of your brother not keeping those who were African American out to find a way to take it," Rick replied.

"I'm guessing Burrell was too hard to take from?" Kate asked.

"She thought so at first; Rowan told us that," Rick said quickly, looking over as he felt someone was watching them. He saw it was Rose and Johanna and he then turned back to Kate saying, "But as soon as she realized both Espinosa and Rowan carried a torch for her she knew she could do it. She wanted to be the most powerful woman in the city. So she had them both tell Junior that you were going to be in trouble if he gave you the club whenever he retired, and he unfortunately believed him; he thought they were looking out for him." He took her hands and said solemnly, "She was going to kill you next to make sure you wouldn't get the club."

"Now she won't," Kate replied.

"Thank you, Rick," Johanna said, walking to him to embrace him. "Jim and Junior would appreciate what you've done."

Nodding to her Rick said, "And I am no longer a detective."

"For the club?" Rose asked. "I read the note and showed it to Ma."

"Another thing we're grateful for," Johanna said with a nod.

"Ma," Kate said to her. "Rick and I want to talk to Julia before we eat."

"Of course," Johanna said. "I'll have Rosie get you."

With the two leaving the foyer Rick turned to Kate as soon as they were alone and took her in his arms. "I know Julia's coming but I wanted to do this… you could have gotten hurt or-"

"And I didn't," Kate cut him off with. "I'm swell Rick and luckily so are you."

"Hi Uncle Rick!" Julia said, coming out and hugging him. "Are you done?"

"We are," he said as he picked up the little girl. He kissed her cheek and said, "Your ma and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Julia asked with a slight smile.

"Here," Kate said, leading him into the parlor. They sat next to each other on the couch with her daughter on his lap and she said, "Honey, Rick and I are courting now."

"Oh?" Julia said with a smile. "Does that mean you're sweethearts?"

"It does," Kate said.

"She's right," Rick replied. "I love your ma." He smiled when Julia embraced him tightly and said, "You don't mind?"

"No," Julia said, looking up at him and shaking her head. "I wanted you to be sweethearts."

"What will you do tomorrow?" Rick asked them.

"I don't know, the club will be closed until after the New Year," Kate replied. "Did you want to spend time with us?"

"I would," Rick said, smiling at Julia who tugged on his blazer sleeve.

"Can we go on the cables?" the little girl asked.

"Perhaps," Kate replied. "Though I was going to suggest Golden Gate Park."

"That would be perfect," Rick said.

"Hey, dinner is ready," Rose said, smiling as the three all looked at her. "Let's go."

As they got up Rick asked, "So your ma knows you went out like that?"

"Of course," Rose said as she was still wearing her trousers and shirt. "But she made me promise not to do that again."

"That would make sense," Rick said.

"Especially because you might get in trouble being caught in trousers," Kate told her sister.

Laughing with the others as they gathered around the table Rick saw soon that he and Kate were sitting together, and he was relieved her mother approved of them. He set Julia down in her chair before he quickly helped Kate into her seat and then sat next to her. The talk around the table was about everything but the case though he wasn't surprised when they still talked about Junior. They also spoke about their memories of O'Brien Senior and their time after the earthquake.

"Were you really like Pip?" Julia asked.

"Well… I wasn't in a graveyard and I didn't steal food so not really," Rick replied as he picked her up to hold her in the kitchen.

"Hmm," Julia said.

"What's on your mind tomato?" Rick asked her.

Giggling heavily at that word Julia said, "Now you can move in!"

"I'm afraid not honey," Kate told her. "It's not proper still."

"Oh…" Julia said with a frown. She was going to speak again when Rick stopped her, taking her over to the family room where they gathered once everything from dinner was cleaned. "What will we do now?" she asked him as he set her down.

"How'd you like to play charades?" Rick asked.

"Yes!" Julia said eagerly before she looked at her mother.

"We'll start," Rick said, taking Julia's hand so he could act out the first thing he thought of to her. They proceeded to play then, and he realized that he'd made a mistake trying to keep away from Kate; watching her smile and laugh at their game he knew he was right where he belonged.

* * *

"I'll be by tomorrow," Rick said as he and Kate walked to the front door together. "The park?"

"Yes," Kate said. "Once we take her to Stow Lake she'll forget the cable cars."

"Should take her there too," Rick replied. He looked around the house and said, "Though they've been pinched you're safe but… I am glad Patrick's here."

"So am I," Kate replied. "Though more for Julia's sake."

Rick nodded and then took his coat from her before saying, "Should I get a picnic for her?"

"I suppose you're taking her on your own?" Kate said in amusement.

"I suppose so," Rick replied before he just looked at her.

"The club," Kate said while he was putting on his coat. "You won't need to sleep there."

"No?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Patrick's offered," Kate said.

"I understand," Rick told her quickly. "To be closer to Junior… he was goofy for him."

"And Junior for him," Kate replied. "They never had much chance."

"Two years," Rick replied. "Two years that he'll hold close to him for the rest of his life." He looked into her eyes then and was about to speak when he hesitated and said, "I hope for longer with you."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking the same myself," Kate said. "But I won't spend my time thinking about time."

"I won't either," Rick replied. He then smiled at her slightly and took her hand before squeezing it and taking the chance to lean down to kiss her. They were brief, and he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Kate repeated in a murmur. She watched him leave; waving to him when he turned to look at her once he was at the bottom of the steps.

Pausing for a moment Rick did his best to resist the temptation to take her with him to his apartment as he knew he'd damage her reputation even further after what they'd done the night before; even if only her twin and brother in law knew. So he shook himself and got into his car, driving back home though his mind was still back in Alamo Square.


	26. Looking For A Boy (Part 2)

_"So… I'm assuming since I just left Alamo Square and not City Hall I still can't get up yet?" Castle asked. There was no answer and he nearly growled in frustration before he said, "Well… one question."_

 _"Alright," Beckett's voice said._

 _"What about way past City Hall?" Castle asked._

 _"You want to see more of them than you were thinking already?" Beckett replied._

 _"Yeah, I mean this is the beginning of their story and now I know we have our four kids here too…" Castle started to say._

 _"Then you'll need to think of what you want to know," Beckett replied._

 _"Do I need to tell you or…" Castle asked._

 _"Just think of what you want to know," Beckett said. "But your body is largely healed, your consciousness is returning."_

 _"When is… I mean what time is it for my Kate right now?" Castle asked._

 _"It's night," Beckett said._

 _"How am I aware of that?" Castle asked. "No, wait," he then quickly told her. "Sleep patterns which is weird since I'm out." When the voice didn't say anything, he sighed before he said, "I'll be able to see the proposal at least?"_

 _"At least," Beckett's voice said._

 _Castle knew that things were going to change, and he said, "I don't mind seeing the wedding quickly."_

 _"Your honeymoon?" Beckett asked._

 _Thinking for a moment Castle shook his head saying, "Mine was in Ireland, just where we go will be fine."_

 _"Alright," Beckett said._

 _Relaxing Castle had to wonder what exactly he was going to be able to see next before things seemed to grow darker and brighter all at once and he was back in San Francisco._

* * *

December 13th, 1926  
Golden Gate Park  
San Francisco, California

"I wish I could go in the lake," Julia was saying to Rick and Kate as they were finishing up their lunch.

"Me too but… have to follow the rules," Rick said. "Enjoy that dessert?"

"Of course, she loves petit fours," Kate said, smiling at him from under the slight brim of her cloche.

"Then that's all I wanted to know," Rick replied. He looked on with her as Julia jumped up and ran over to some dandelions in the grass. "She's lucky there are flowers. Julia," he called. "Honey, come here."

"I was gonna pick these for you Ma," the little girl said as she returned to them.

"I know but there's something that needs to be done first," Rick said.

"Oh?" Kate asked since they were going to remain there in the field to allow her daughter to run around as it was a warmer, sunny day.

"Yes," Rick replied before he turned to her.

"Rick-" Kate said in surprise when he realized that he was on one knee.

"Kate…" Rick began to say before he paused. Finally, he continued and told her, " _I have known you for twenty years now and I know already that I cannot wait another day. I love you and Julia, and I always will. Will you honor me and marry me,_ rag-a-muffin _that I am_?" speaking in Irish as he held up the ring he'd bought for her the day before up to her.

Looking into his eyes Kate cried, "Yes!" before she threw herself at him. When they'd straightened up she let him take her hand, watching him slip the ring on her finger. She studied it and said, "Do you think anyone knows you named me the Lady in Blue back when we were kids?" as underneath the diamond in the center of the band were sapphires.

"Junior set that off," Rick said simply. When she just looked at him he said, "I don't think so but…"

"It's the bee's knees Rick," Kate assured him. "It looks like an orchid."

Shaking his head Rick said, "It doesn't matter."

With a smile at him Kate moved to embrace him, doing so tightly as she knew they couldn't do more than that while in the park.

"Are you gonna get married?" Julia said when the two looked at her after embracing for what she thought was a long time.

"We are," Rick said.

"Soon," Kate replied. When he looked at her in surprise she said, "I don't want to wait another day either."

"Tomorrow?" Rick suggested.

"Yes," Kate said simply. "We should tell the family."

"I asked your ma," Rick replied. "She knows and likely told Rose and Patrick."

"Then we should tell them I said yes," Kate said. She glanced at her daughter before looking back at Rick.

Seeing that he realized what she wanted him to say and he turned to the little girl, about to speak, when she did so before Rick could.

"Are you still gonna be my uncle?" Julia asked him.

"I'll be your da… if you'd like me to be," Rick began slowly as he wanted to hear from her for sure though Kate had told him already. When she nodded he smiled and then reached out to her, embracing her tightly before he looked over at his fiancée to see she was smiling. "Should we go back home?" he asked Julia when they parted.

"Yeah," Julia said eagerly.

With that Rick and Kate shared a kiss that was very brief before they gathered their things and Julia, making their way back to Alamo Square to announce their joyous news to the family.

* * *

 _"That was a little quick," Castle commented._

 _"It's what you wanted to see," Beckett replied._

 _"I noticed that for some reason I also saw the park as it looks now… no way the trees were that tall in the twenties," Castle said. He got no response and he said, "Am I going to see the family's reaction?"_

 _"It's not what you want to see," Beckett said. "So no."_

 _"Okay so next will be the wedding… one day later?" Castle asked._

 _"Do you remember wanting to go to City Hall yourself?" Beckett answered._

 _Breathing out Castle said, "I guess I was subconsciously remembering that when I thought of taking my Kate there." He shook himself slightly before he then said, "What will I be able to see of the wedding?"_

 _"What you want to," Beckett said simply._

 _"Will I still be able to see a little after?" Castle asked hopefully._

 _"This is all in your mind," Beckett said. "What you want to see, or don't, you will."_

 _"I just want to go back," Castle couldn't help saying._

 _"And you will," Beckett said._

 _Sighing Castle said, "I'd point out that if I can control what I see I should be able to wake up but I'm sure you'd say I'm not ready yet… Or not answer. Okay, let's… get to this vision or whatever you want to call it." He tried not to feel impatient, knowing he needed to wait and see when he'd finally be able to return home._

* * *

December 14th, 1926  
City Hall  
San Francisco, California

"Would you stop pacing," Brad said.

"How can I help it?" Rick replied.

"You think she'd run out on you?" Patrick asked, with them as well.

"No, I just want her to be here," Rick said, looking back to the entrance of the building. It was the day after he'd proposed to Kate and he was dressed in his glad rags in anticipation of the ceremony that was going to take place as soon as his fiancée appeared.

"Rick," Patrick said. When the man looked at him he nodded behind him and shared a smile with Brad as their friend whirled around.

"If you slip on our wedding day I wouldn't be very happy," Kate said as her fiancé rushed to her.

"Only if I fall like a sap," Rick replied with a smile. " _You look beautiful_ ," he told her in Irish.

With a smile Kate replied, " _And you look perfect_." When his eyes slightly widened in response she said, "Are all our guests here?"

"May," Rick said, looking behind her at who was with her. "Thank you for joining us."

"I had to," May replied with a smile. "I couldn't miss this for anything."

"Shouldn't we get started?" Rose asked.

"One moment," Rick said before he picked up Julia who'd been standing, holding her mother's hand. "Are you our flower girl?" he asked the little girl as she tried to hug him.

"Ma says I am," Julia replied. "This is for you."

"Thank you," Rick said taking the boutonniere of white roses and bluebells from her.

"As a thank you for our flowers," Kate said.

" _I had to make sure you wore blue_ ," Rick explained with a smile, speaking in Irish again as he studied her cream-colored dress though it did have a blue belt at her waist. "Are you ready?" he asked though he directed it to Julia.

"Ask Ma," the little girl replied.

"Let's go," Kate said with a smile as the two looked to her. She waited for him to set her daughter down before they walked over to where her brother in law and his former partner were, shaking Brad's hand and slightly hugging Patrick.

"The judge is here," Johanna said, looking up the staircase they were at the bottom of in the main rotunda. She handed her daughter the bouquet she held and made sure Julia was standing in place before the man reached them.

After the group had greeted him the judge said, "Are you ready to begin?"

"We are," Rick and Kate said at the same time. They shared a smile before turning forward to the man as he began to speak.

* * *

 _"That's it?" Castle asked._

 _"It's all you wanted to see," Beckett answered._

 _"Because I want to remember our actual vows?" Castle said. There was no answer, so he assumed he was right and he said, "How far ahead are we going now?" There was still no answer and he wanted to call out to the voice, but he didn't know what to call it exactly. "I'll still see past this right?"_

 _"Yes," Beckett said._

 _Breathing out, as it somehow suddenly came to him why the voice was disappearing, Castle said, "Then we can go ahead back to wherever I want to start from." And as he felt things beginning to change he knew he would be close to waking up again, feeling impatience fill him at the idea and hoping he could get to it soon._

* * *

Letting go of his wife, the thought of that making him almost literally dizzy, Rick looked over at their daughter as he'd also adopted her that day. He picked the little girl up and asked, "Should we go home?"

"Yeah," Julia said, beaming at him. "Can I go with you?"

"Of course," Kate said. "Why wouldn't you go with your da?"

Taking her hand Castle walked with Kate and the others out of the building and to where his automobile was parked, not surprised to see someone had strewn the hood with rose petals. "I guess that was the best they could do," he said in amusement.

"They didn't have much time," Kate replied before she watched him set Julia in the back before he helped her into the passenger seat. When he was back inside she said to him, "Where are we going?"

"You'll know," Rick said, smiling at her before he drove away from the curb, leading the others in the cars. The drive was short and when he stepped out he said, "Are we being surprised?" as Patrick came over to him.

"With what?" Brad replied. "No, they just need a moment inside." When his friend was about to speak he told him, "You were too quick."

"That wasn't just him," Kate replied. "After twenty years I think we'd gone as far as we could with courting."

Getting Julia from the backseat Rick handed her to his wife and said, "Will you get a new partner?" to Brad.

"I don't know," the man said, shrugging. "The boss man said it'll take time since everyone else has a partner. Not looking forward to it."

"Julia, you need to stay here," Kate said as she'd set down her daughter and the little girl was trying to go across the street.

"Especially because we can go in now," Patrick said as he saw that his wife and Johanna were standing on the porch and waving them in.

Letting Julia go ahead of them Kate said, "You have to at least tell me when we'll be going."

"I will," Rick said, and he stopped there. As they neared the porch he smiled at her and said, "It will be soon."

"Good there's somewhere we need to go first," Kate said. She smiled when he looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything and just walked into the house.

Rick hurried after her before he followed his wife to the dining room and he smiled when everyone came over to them and began talking with them. He half expected to feel a pressure on his forehead then but nothing happened, and he turned his attention to Patrick who was speaking to him.

"You'll be moving in," the man said.

"After we return from our honeymoon," Rick answered as Kate came over to stand with him. "Champagne?" he asked as she was handing him a glass.

"From Da's personal collection," Kate said, looking at Brad.

Shrugging the detective said, "I'm off duty," before he took a cup from Johanna.

"Katie, Rick," her mother said then with a smile when they all had a glass of champagne. "This was said to me and Jim at our wedding by my father so I will give you the same blessin'." Johanna took a moment before she then spoke saying, "May God be with you and bless you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortunes and rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. Congratulations Katie and Rick."

While the others toasted them, and they tapped their glasses together, Rick leaned down and gently kissed his wife on the lips before they took drinks of their champagne. "Thank you," he said to his mother in law. "We're touched you would do that for us."

"We are," Kate said quickly when her mother looked at her. She smiled and then said, "He's speaking for us both Ma."

"How long are you going on honeymoon?" May asked.

"Three days," Rick replied. "Including today. We have Christmas to come and a lot to do for it."

"Will Santa still come?" Julia asked.

"Of course, why not?" Kate asked her daughter. When the little girl shrugged she said, "I'm going to take my husband and our daughter over to the parlor for a moment; I would like to speak with them."

Rick looked at her in surprise but set his glass down next to hers on the hutch before they went together over to the room with Julia joining them. Once they were sitting on the couch there he asked, "Something secret?"

"No, something I've thought we should do," Kate said.

"What is it?" Rick asked, wondering what she'd thought of so soon in their marriage.

"Did you notice that Mary isn't here?" Kate asked.

"I did," Rick said, wondering why he hadn't asked her about that since he knew she'd invited her to their wedding.

"She's being thrown out of her place for not paying her rent," Kate replied. "And you know Patrick's place is too small for her as well."

Though Rick wanted to point out that the woman would more than likely be staying with Kate's twin he knew the three still needed to put on a façade for society and would need a bedroom to give the appearance that Mary would be a boarder. After thinking that over he then said, "I'm guessing because you're talking about this with me they want to move in here?"  
"I want to allow them," Kate replied. When he raised his eyebrow she explained, "Do you remember Da's home in Mill Valley?"

"Oh… a bit," Rick said, thinking that over. "I only remember seeing it after the earthquake and then it wasn't all that much. Is no one renting it?"

"Not for six months," Kate replied as her father had had some real estate in Marin County though that home was all that was left of his. "Junior was tempted to move there… he'd be able to be with Patrick more."

"And Rose and Mary with them?" Rick asked. When she nodded he then said, "You'd want to live there?"

"I'd like to move out of the city; for Julia," Kate said, looking at her. "After this… what happened to my brother I want to go where it will be safe for her."

With the way she was looking at him Rick knew she was allowing him to decide as well and he nodded saying, "I don't mind; but how will we get to the club? Ferry?"

"I don't mind," Kate said with a smile.

"This time you _will_ be the missus," Rick replied, smiling himself. He then grew serious and said, "Have you told your ma?"  
"I have, and she wants us to make up the small room on the first floor for her to stay in," Kate said. "Once the children arrive," her cheeks beginning to flush.

Rick could feel his own cheeks slightly hot and he said, "I don't mind at all; Julia should have her grandma visit her."

"Are we gonna go to a new house?" Julia asked hopefully.

"We are," Rick replied, smiling at his wife who then leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "When can we begin to move?"

"As soon as we can after we return," Kate told him.

"Perfect," Rick said, picking up her hand before he kissed the back of it. He looked up and seeing Johanna in the doorway; a slightly troubled look on her face; he told his mother in law, "We'll leave the decoration of that room to you."

"Thank you," Kate's mother said as the three got up. "What does Julia think?"

"I wanna see the house," the little girl replied when they looked down at her.

"You have the spare keys Ma," Kate told her. "You can go and see your room to begin."

"Come, everythin' is ready and you both will want to see the home yourselves," Johanna told them.

"She's eager to go," Kate told her husband.

"So am I; luckily it's on the way," Rick replied before he took her hand and they walked with Johanna into the dining room where the others were setting out the food for their wedding brunch.

* * *

"I think everything was too much for her," Kate said, smiling at her daughter.

"Was she up early?" Rick asked, holding the little girl who was asleep on his lap.

"She was," Kate said. "She came to me and asked if we were late for the wedding."

"We need to start going if we're going to catch the ferry," Rick said. "But I don't want to wake her up."

"You'll learn how to," Kate said with a smile before she placed her hand on her daughter's back and gently shook her, "Julia, honey you need to wake up."

Though he couldn't see her face Rick knew when the little girl had woken up as she was moving, and he said, "Good morning," when he finally saw her face as she sat up.

Smiling up at him Julia asked, "Is the wedding over?"

"The brunch is over," Kate said, taking her daughter. She embraced her tightly and said lovingly, "Your da and I need to go honey, but we'll see you very soon."

"I know," Julia replied. "Can I see the house?"

"Tomorrow," Patrick said.

"He's right, we'll take you tomorrow," Rose said when her niece looked up at her. "But say goodbye to them so they can go on."

"Goodbye Ma," Julia said, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too honey," Kate said, giving her a kiss before she handed Julia back to Rick.

"I love you Julia," Rick said. "And we'll pick the best room for you."

Giggling shyly the little girl hugged him around the neck tightly and told him, "I love you Da."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead Rick set her down and stood up to join his wife in saying goodbye to their family and friends. Shaking his former partner's hand last, he went with Kate down to Junior's car as he was going to have his own fixed after the accident. He, Brad and Patrick loaded the car with his and his wife's suitcases before he turned his attention to her. He helped her inside and once he had the car started he waved once while she continued to do so to everyone on the sidewalk when he drove away. "Do you have the keys?" he asked her.

"Of course," Kate said, indicating her purse. "But do you recall how many rooms it has?"

"I do, six right?" Rick asked. "And the little guest home out in the back."

"Yes," Kate said. "You'll see the rest this time."

Rick nodded, having to focus on making his way through the city to the Ferry Building where they were lucky enough to catch the next ferry. He was slightly amused by the difference from the last time they'd been on the same boat. That time they could stand against the railing, close together without worrying about anyone thinking there was any kind of impropriety. "Kate?" he asked as he saw they were nearing Sausalito.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her gaze from the Golden Gate they were passing by.

"We won't be far after we leave the house," Rick explained.

"Is that all you'll tell me?" Kate asked. When he nodded she laughed softly and then kissed his cheek before they left to get into the car before they docked.

Rick drove through Sausalito, while Kate instructed him where to go, and when they came to Mill Valley he studied the town; his eyes drawn first to Mount Tamalpais close by before he then noticed how many trees there were.

"What do you think?" Kate said as they were nearing the street the house was on.

"It's beautiful," Rick said. "And it's still safe."

"In the city itself," Kate replied. "No different than San Francisco."

"And we are in the city," Rick said as he was stopping in front of the house. He looked around and saw the Douglas firs that surrounded it. "I'll follow you," he told his wife as she had the keys. They went up the steps on the enclosed porch and he smiled as he could tell it would be nice in the spring and summer. She opened the door and he went in after her, looking around the entry before he said, "This won't take long."

"Did you think they'd leave all their things?" Kate asked with a smile as the living room was empty when they walked inside it.

"I had thought your da or Junior had furniture that stayed here," Rick explained.

"No, they had to bring their own," Kate said as they walked through the dining room and came to the kitchen. "Ma has always loved this. And here is the first bedroom."

As his wife walked him through the house Rick could see that it would be very comfortable but as they were leaving the backyard to return to the car he said, "You're sure your ma will be okay in the bedroom downstairs?"

"She will," Kate replied. "She would want to leave the rooms upstairs for…"

Rick nodded, knowing she was talking about any future children of theirs while waiting for her to lock up. "Are you ready?"

"I have been, take me to where you want to go," Kate replied.

When they were on the road once more Rick drove north along the coast for nearly two hours until he turned to the left, going closer to the ocean.

"Whose cottage?" Kate asked as he brought them to a stop next to the home.

"Brad knows the owner; he's in Hawaii," Rick replied. "And he telephoned him."

"We'll have to thank him and the owner," Kate commented, not surprised when he nodded in agreement. She got out of the car and waited for him to get their suitcases before they went to the house. "This one is beautiful too," she told him as he had the key.

The two admired the house and looked at their room, both sharing a glance at the sight of the bed as they hadn't shared one since they'd been at the California Inn. But they resisted the temptation to use it and instead walked to the beach as there was only one room.

Standing, looking out on the ocean when they'd come back to the cottage Rick said, "I didn't know this would be happening three days after I saw you again."

"Who could?" Kate said before she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you regret us going so quick-"

"Never," Rick interrupted her. They kissed deeply as he couldn't keep away from her and they were alone. He made it deep and passionate and he clung to her as tightly as he could before they parted with a gasp of air. "I love you Kate," he murmured to her.

"I love you too Rick," she replied. When he pressed his lips against the side of her head she whispered, "Show me."

"No check?" Rick asked, pulling back enough so he could look at her.

"No," Kate replied before he led her back up to the house.

When they reached the bedroom, Rick grabbed her before she could go inside and picked her up saying, "I nearly forgot." And as Kate laughed softly he carried her inside, closing the door behind them so he and his wife could finally consummate their marriage in what would become their own little world for the next two days.


	27. Where Somebody Waits For Me

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very happy getting the feedback for the last chapter that I did so let me get right to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Great reading that you thought the first half of the chapter was good writing. And of course, I was pleased to read that you thought the second half was good writing for Kate and Rick),

MsNYC (Great that who was the killer was a twist, and that you thought the first half was great writing as usual. And I wasn't surprised to see you said you were really waiting to see when Castle wakes up. Was very pleased reading that you thought the second half was great writing as well!) and

vetgirlmx (Great that you loved this chapter as I had no idea what the response to it would be considering what was in it. And true, not sure if a day is the shortest courtship either but yes it was quick, and I was waiting for readers to really protest that. So of course, I was really glad that you got what I was doing with that with them knowing each other for 20 years so there wasn't much of a point to have a courtship so I'm very happy you thought it was the logical step as you said! Very nice to read that you enjoyed the arrest a lot and I did have to laugh at how you said it was a mess with everyone there but fun for you. And yeah didn't want anyone to get hurt after Junior was murdered and of course needed just to happen for him so I definitely had no one getting away. I was very, very worried that readers would take offense as to how Lanie was in 1926 so of course I was really happy that you kinda enjoyed Kate taking her out. You're also right, it was Lanie but not really her, so I agree because she was evil she really deserved getting knocked out. I'm glad that you loved Julia's reaction to the news because you saw there what I was doing with 1926 Julia vs. present day Julia. I have her less shy and seeming to know and I think she basically did she was around them a lot, lol. I'm so, so happy that you said you'd love to see more of these characters 'cause they do show up in the future. I'm not surprised that you mentioned that he's due to wake up any minute now. Also, wasn't surprised that you're eager to see everyone's relief seeing him awake, him telling what he saw to them and their reactions to that. You made a very good point, about him being asleep for only about two days but it feeling like it's much longer. And yeah, for his family that's not going to make a difference in the end, it's still a long time with them still worried. I'm glad that you mentioned that that is about to stop now and you readers getting to see it since you want to read more and now you can!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and definitely appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Bye Bye Blackbird_ by Mort Dixon in 1926, the version I've taken the lyric from is sung by Paul McCartney from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_ , released in 2012.

Where Somebody Waits For Me

 _"I'm glad you were here," Castle said._

 _"Of course I am," Beckett replied._

 _"This is it," Castle commented. "I can tell, what will I see? How much can I see?" He got no response and he knew it, but he'd still wanted to say it; just in case there would be a denial of that. When he got nothing he said, "How connected are we?"_

 _"Very," Beckett's voice replied._

 _"Will she be aware of this?" Castle asked, meaning what he'd been seeing._

 _"I'm afraid not," Beckett replied. "She's too concerned about you; she's been remembering your relationship herself."_

 _"Okay then I'm ready to go ahead and see what I can see," Castle replied._

 _"As you wish," the voice said._

 _Castle was startled when the voice no longer sounded like his wife but couldn't do anything as wherever he was began to change. He waited interestedly, wondering what he'd see of the life of the two since they were married, and he already knew she was carrying their first child._

* * *

June 5th, 1927  
Mill Valley, Marin County, California

"Ma!" Julia cried eagerly as she ran through the house. "Ma, Da crashed the kite!"

"I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to fly it here Rick," Kate said, smiling at her husband as she pushed herself up from her chair. "Can you get it?" she asked.

"Of course, just need to grab the ladder," Rick replied. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, touching her stomach which was six months gone with their child. He looked down at it when there was a gentle tap beneath his hand and said, " _You're well_?" in Irish.

"Of course," Kate replied. "Get the kite and come inside," she told him firmly.

"Alright, I'll be back," Rick replied. He thought he'd be on his own when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. "You don't need to come with me," he told his wife.

"I've been sitting long enough," Kate said. "And I'd like to see how you do."

Rick frowned though he smiled quickly at her afterwards and he then went to the garage at the other end of the yard. Since there wasn't much inside except for his car; Junior's was theirs as well and parked behind it; he had the ladder and said, "Good thing we painted the house," when he was back out.

"Yes, though I'm sure we would have gotten one anyways," Kate replied, following him with Julia holding her hand. It wasn't until they were in the front of the house that she saw how high up the kite had gotten and she said worriedly, "Oh Rick, be careful."

"I'm a big six; you said so yourself," he replied after he'd set the ladder in place. Rick went over to her then and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I will be," as he didn't want her to be concerned and possibly hurt the baby. He turned to the tree and climbed up before he grabbed the kite and threw it down to the ground. He managed to get back to it himself perfectly fine and he said, "See?"

"Thank you Da," Julia said with a smile. She then peered up at her mother and asked, "Can I fly it again?"

"No," Kate said. "Come inside, both of you; dinner will be ready."

"Ah, I'm starving," Rick told the little girl with a smile. "A roast too this will be a swell dinner."

"Yeah… what about Grandma?" Julia asked them.

"No need to worry," Kate said as they were walking into the kitchen then. "She's awake; did you have a good nap Ma?"

"I did, how are you Katie dear?" Johanna said, cutting into the roast. "No, no, sit I'll take care of everything."

Though she didn't want to leave everything to her mother Kate allowed her husband to have her sit at the kitchen table and she said, "I'm alright, but I wish I wasn't like this during summer."

"But it's not summer yet," Julia said.

"No it is, just the beginning of summer," Rick said as he was getting plates. "And I'll have to see about getting some ice for your ma."

"And for all of you as well," Kate said.

"As I remember though," Johanna said as she watched her son in law take the plates and cutlery to the dining room. "Your da said that it wasn't so hot here."

"But more than the city," Kate replied. "I remember Da saying the same too."

"Well I know he'll make sure you're comfortable," Johanna said as her daughter stood up. "And if you're going to help then please just get our drinks."

"Yes Ma," Kate said as they were alone. She went over to her and hugged her tightly saying, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well your sister and Patrick are getting along fine," Johanna replied as she'd arrived the day before to remain with her oldest daughter through the rest of her pregnancy. "And I want to make sure you're well."

"As does Rick," Kate said with a smile. She hugged her mother again and then said, "But I'll get through this, you did. And with twins."

"You're not having twins," Johanna said with a smile. "I would be able to tell. Now, let's eat I'm sure Julia is starving."

The family gathered together around the table and after they'd eaten for a bit; Rick making sure he complimented his wife and mother in law on the meal; he said, "Tomorrow I'll be going to the club."

"Oh Da can I go?" Julia asked.

"I need you here to help your ma and grandma," Rick said. "I can't trust anyone else to do that."

"We'll walk through town Julia," Johanna told her granddaughter. "Your ma wants to walk around and see the creeks."

Smiling, as there was one just steps to the west from their home, Julia said, "Can I see the fishies?"

"Of course, I'm going to wade myself," Kate said. "My ankles will love it."

"I'll have to give them a cool bath tonight love," Rick told her.

"Thank you," Kate said, knowing she couldn't tell him he didn't need to as he would anyway. "Finish your vegetables honey," she told Julia.

"I will; Ma can we go outside after?" the little girl asked.

"We'll read tonight on the porch," Rick said, knowing she would be alright with that.

"From your story?" Julia asked interestedly.

"No, that's not going to be done for some time," Rick said as he thought about how his wife had urged him to go back to something he'd done as a child. Ever since grade school he'd written short stories and poems though he'd stopped with the war. Since he wasn't a detective anymore he'd written a bit and when his wife had discovered it after the New Year she urged him to write more since he'd drawn from his time in the Army and his different investigations. At that moment it was only a hobby and kept him occupied while he and Kate were waiting for their baby to arrive.

Rick tried to keep himself from smiling as he was helping them clear the table when he thought of how she had told him she was expecting three months before. He wasn't sure, but he knew they had made that baby either their first night together or during their honeymoon in the cottage. He was ecstatic about it, though he couldn't help worrying about his wife as they neared September when it was expected. She would be giving birth at home, but a very respectable doctor was their neighbor and was going to help her when it came to that.

"Love," Kate said, touching his arm as he was looking into his glass of wine. "Come on, Julia's waiting for her story tonight."

"So am I," Rick replied with a smile before they walked together hand in hand over to the porch where Julia and Johanna were waiting for them.

* * *

Sighing deeply Kate told her husband as he walked up to her, "You're a sweetheart."

"If I get too hot this summer I'll ask for the same," Rick told her jokingly. He had her pull her right foot from the tub he'd set up for her and gently wiped her feet dry. He'd been doing that since her ankles had begun to slightly swell with her pregnancy and he knew how much she appreciated it as every time afterwards they would be incredibly passionate with their lovemaking. He tried not to think of that and instead dried off both her feet before he helped her over to the bed while he cleaned up. He finished up by setting the towel aside in their bathroom before he went out to her, seeing that she was standing next to the bed, looking at him intensely. He was about to speak when she beat him suddenly to it as she stepped up to him, leaving him breathless while she did that.

"I could help you right now," Kate said in a sultry voice.

Shuddering; as his wife had been swift to become a passionate woman when it came to him; Rick shook his head and said, "I can bathe on my own."

"I can help you," Kate said before she pushed him playfully to the bathroom.

Though he wanted to protest Rick kept quiet about that, undressing while she got his bath ready. "You're alright?" he asked once his clothes were set aside.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kate asked as she waited for him to get inside the water. She sat on the chair he'd brought for them to use when they helped each other bathe, watching him immerse himself.

"I'm just making sure," Rick told her seriously, looking up at her. "Don't help me," he then said. "Next time alright?"

"Okay," Kate replied with a smile as she was looking on while he cleaned up.

After he'd wiped the water away from his eyes Rick said, "Wait for me?"

"No," Kate said simply as she knew he meant for her to go out to their bed.

Feeling his wife's eyes on him as he stepped out, dried and then dressed Rick tried to go as fast as he could to clean up everything. When he'd finished he said, "Alright, come on love."

"I'm already gone," Kate told him, walking away.

Shaking his head; though he was smiling as he followed her back out into their bedroom; Rick watched her get onto the bed and he hurried to follow her. As soon as he was on the bed he leaned over, kissing her deeply before Kate was snaking her arms around his neck. As her nails raked down his back he shuddered and murmured that he loved her before she said the same. The second she'd finished speaking he then kissed her hungrily again and they began to undress eagerly so they could finally make love.

* * *

September 1st, 1927  
Mill Valley, Marin County, California

Hearing another yell of pain Rick flinched and looked at Patrick who squeezed his shoulder. "Don't say it," he told his brother in law.

"I wouldn't dream… of it," Patrick said as they heard another yell.

"Da?" Julia said. When her father looked up at her she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Is Ma gonna be okay?"

"She will," Rick said, kissing her temple. He looked up at the doorway to the hall and said, "She got away from you."

"I'm afraid so," Mary replied. "Julia, you didn't hear what I said, don't you want to make a bouquet for your ma?"

"Go," Rick said, hoping Kate wouldn't yell while their oldest was in the house. He watched Rose's sweetheart pick the little girl up before rushing to the back of the house. He breathed out as he heard a slightly fainter yell from his wife and said, "This is taking too long."

"I know," Patrick replied looking at his pocket watch. When he put it away he saw his brother in law looking at him and said, "You don't want to know."

"I need to," Rick replied seriously. When Patrick said, "Six hours," he groaned and cursed before a louder scream seemed to echo through the house at that moment. He jumped up and when his brother in law tried to hold him back he shrugged him off, rushing to the stairs which he tried to take two at a time before he met his sister in law at the bottom of the short flight of stairs to his and Kate's room.

"Thank goodness, she's been calling for you," Rose said before she turned around and led him upstairs into the bedroom.

"Love," Rick said as he hurried to his wife and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I should have just… had you here with me," Kate said while he took her hand. "How is Julia?"

"She's fine," Rick assured her, kissing the back of her hand. "Mary is taking her around to the flowers."

Nodding Kate began to shift on the bed before she began to cry out and then proceeded to scream while the doctor calmly instructed her to push. She did so, clutching tightly to her husband's hand until the pain subsided. "Rick…" she breathed, looking up at him.

"It's alright love," he told her, taking the damp towel from his mother in law.

"You're nearly there," the doctor said. "Another few pushes, and you'll have your baby with us."

"Stay with me?" Kate asked her husband.

"Of course," Rick said, trying not to panic at the weakness of her voice as he knew it was the pain from labor that was making her talk like that. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her forehead before he stood up as she began to struggle on the bed once more. As she continued to push he had no way to keep track of time and he was glad he couldn't as he had a feeling it was longer than a few minutes. But finally, the doctor was saying he could see the head and he held Kate's hand tighter, looking over at the man as his wife began to push again.

"Here we are," the doctor said as he got the baby. He quickly handed it over to the nurse who was attending with him and told Rick, "It's a girl."

"Kate," he told his wife. "Did you hear my love? We have a girl."

Opening her eyes slowly Kate looked up at him and smiled before saying, "Is she okay."

"She is," Johanna assured her daughter as she was watching the nurse finish with her granddaughter.

Rick was impatient to see their baby, but he knew they needed to finish with his wife and the baby before that could be done. But the doctor was eventually coming over to them, carrying the newborn which he placed in Kate's arms as she was cleaned up and sitting up as well. "She's beautiful love," he told his wife.

"She is," Kate replied, tears in her eyes as she studied their daughter. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she saw her husband's hand appearing. She smiled up at him as he reached down to cup the back of the baby's head and said, "Ma?"

"I can take her," Rick said quickly.

"Let him," Johanna told her daughter with a smile though she went over to stand next to him.

Though he was a little nervous Rick did the best he could to take the baby into his arms. Once she was set he held her close and breathed to his mother in law, "Is it crass if I thank my wife?"

"No, no," Johanna said with a smile. "Her father said the same to me after our three were born."

"Then thank you Kate, I've never been so happy since after our wedding," Rick said. He paused and then looked up before saying, "I mean I'm as happy as I was when Julia became my daughter."

With a smile Kate wanted to reply to that though she had to listen to the doctor instructing her about what she needed to do with the baby born. When he and the nurse had left; with her husband's profuse thanks as well as the rest of theirs; she said to him, "You're welcome Rick. Now we should give her her name."

"I'll leave that up to you," Rick said as he handed the baby back to her.

"Elizabeth," Kate said. "But she needs another name."

Breathing out Rick said, "Cassia."

With a smile, as that had been his mother's middle name, Kate nodded and said, "Perfect. Can someone get Julia? I want her to see her sister."

"We will," Rose said, leaning over and looking at her niece. "She's adorable Katie."

"Thank you," she replied before her sister went to the door.

"Wait," Johanna called to her youngest. She turned to Kate and the baby and leaned down, kissing the top of the baby's head. "I'm so happy you're both doing well Katie. And I love her already."

"Do you want to hold her?" Rick asked.

"After Julia has," Johanna said firmly before she and Rose left.

Going immediately to the bed Rick sat down on the edge and kissed his wife on the lips deeply, feeling her beginning to respond. They did that for a little longer before he knew they needed to stop so he pulled away and said, "I love you Kate."

"I love you Rick," she told him before the baby made a cooing noise. When her husband kissed the top of Elizabeth's head she said, "You didn't want to name her after your mother?"

"Oh no," Rick replied. "My mother never liked her first name, she preferred Cassia," he let her know.

"Okay," Kate said before they both looked to the doorway. "Hello honey," she called as Julia appeared suddenly.

"Mama," the little girl said in relief as she rushed over to the bed. "Oh…" she said, stopping when she saw the baby.

"Come meet your sister," Rick told her, reaching to her to lead her the rest of the way.

"I have a sister?" Julia asked happily.

"You do," Kate replied. She tilted the baby a little so her oldest could see her and she saw that Julia was studying her closely.

"Can I hold her?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yes," Kate said before her husband was helping their oldest up onto the bed. She gave Elizabeth to her then and smiled when Julia kissed the baby's forehead before she said, "You didn't even ask her name."

"Oh… what is it?" Julia asked, looking up at her parents as she realized she hadn't.

"Elizabeth Cassia," Rick supplied when his wife looked to him for him to answer.

"Ooh, pretty," Julia said. She smiled and then handed her little sister back to her mother before she said, "Can Uncle Patrick see her?"

"Yes, have them come in," Kate told her husband.

"I'll be back," Rick said with a smile, kissing Julia's cheek before he brushed his lips to his wife's. As he left them to get the rest of their family he stopped at the doorway, looking at the three on the bed. He couldn't help smiling even wider and he felt contentment in that moment knowing his and his wife's love had added to their family. He pushed himself to go, rushing down the stairs so he could hurry back to them and spend more time with them all.

* * *

May 12th, 1928  
Mill Valley, Marin County, California

"Julia," Kate said, walking outside. "What are you doing with your sister?"

"Nothing Ma," the little girl said with a wide smile. "I was just showing her my new bike."

"Which you'll need to wait to ride," Rick said.

"Having any luck?" Kate asked, walking over to her husband.

"I think so," Rick replied as he turned the pedal on the smaller bike. "Alright she's ready for you honey."

"Yay," Julia said, handing her mother Elizabeth.

Watching Kate place the eight month old on her hip Rick asked, "Are you alright?"

"I believe I am," she replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband placed his hand on the slight curve of her stomach and she said, "Can you wait for October?"

"I'll have to, won't I?" Rick asked.

"Da," Julia said to get his attention.

"Oh, right," Rick replied as he turned to her. "Going to follow us?"

"I will," Kate said. "Was that a good surprise?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes," Julia said firmly. "The best Birthday, it's been swell."

"So far," Rick said, waiting for her to come over to him. "If you see your aunts, uncle and grandma coming get back home."

"Why?" Julia asked with a grin.

"I don't want to run after you," Rick replied easily. He laughed when she laughed, and he was going to help her onto her bicycle when Kate called for him to stop.

"Your hands love," she reminded him.

"Right, can you get up on your own?" Rick asked the little girl.

"I think so," Julia said before she turned her attention to the bicycle. She got onto it carefully and got onto the seat before she attempted to ride it out to the street. She was a little wobbly at first but since she had already practiced on her best friend's bike she was able to go. "Bye!" she called.

"Be careful," Kate said as she and Rick stood on the sidewalk in front of their home.

"And don't take any wooden nickels," Rick added. When his wife looked at him he smiled before they were about to turn, and he stopped abruptly when he heard the horn from a car. "That might be them," he said when Kate looked concerned. Going back to look down the street he saw Julia riding back to them with a Model T following her. "It's them," he said in amusement.

"I hope she won't mind," Kate commented with a smile.

"My hands," Rick said. "I'll be back out." He rushed into the house and began to wash his hands as quickly as he could before he went out into the front through the foyer.

"He's here," Kate said, looking over and seeing him coming down the steps.

"I'm sorry, I needed to make sure she could ride her bicycle," Rick said as he shook Patrick's hand first and briefly embraced Rose and Mary. "Johanna, how are you?" he asked as he then embraced his mother in law.

"Well," the woman said as she'd been unable to visit them the week before as she'd been suffering from a cold. "Katie's doing well?"

"Ma I told you I was," Kate said in a mock complaint.

"Yes, but I want to hear from him as well," Johanna replied as they made their way up the stairs into the house. "He's observant."

"What should we do now?" Rose said.

Glancing at her mother when she sighed Kate asked, "Something wrong?"

"There's a dance," Mary said. "Rosie learned it and she wants to show Julia."

"That is if Julia wants to learn it," Rose said to her niece.

"Yes, please Aunt Rosie," Julia replied eagerly.

"You can," Kate said in amusement as her twin looked to her.

"Now that she knows she wouldn't let you not teach her," Rick commented as he took Elizabeth from his mother in law.

"Then let's get started," Rose told her niece. She took her hands and together they began to dance the Charleston with her showing her the foot movements.

"Has she been dancing that in the club?" Kate asked her husband when Rose was teaching Julia the steps much more slowly.

"She has," Rick said. "Every time I've been there."

"Twice," Kate told him.

Rick smiled at her before they turned their attention to their daughter as she was attempting the steps on her own. He was working at the club but as time had gone on; and he and Kate were expecting their third child; they'd given more responsibilities to Patrick and Rose though he and Kate still owned it. He went every so often when they would have their parties, but Rose had begun turning the Blue Bay into a tea parlor on Wednesday afternoons which had brought in more money though that had gone to Rose and Patrick. He wondered how long they would be there at the club; both him and Kate; as their children took up their time. And he had written for the _Chronicle_ in the city, just a few articles relating his experiences during the war as it was almost ten years since the end of the Great War, but he was still writing his other projects as well though he had no clue where they would be going in the end.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Rick applauded Julia's efforts though he needed to do it around Elizabeth. "So, should we show you to your rooms?" he asked his and his wife's guests. When they agreed he gave Elizabeth to Julia and together they walked over to the downstairs bedroom where Patrick would be staying that time, the others asking the birthday girl what she wanted to do next.

* * *

"Alright," Kate said to her husband. "Will you light these?"

"Of course," Rick said, taking the matches they kept in the kitchen and using one to light their oldest's birthday cake. "Are you taking it?"

"I'll let you," Kate replied with a smile before she preceded him into the dining room. She began singing _Happy Birthday_ ; as Julia looked over at her; smiling when the little girl gasped in amazement at the sight of her cake.

As the song was finishing Castle set the dessert in front of Julia and kissed the top of her head before he told her, "Make a wish honey."

The little girl nodded and then blew out the candle, smiling at her family when she was able to do that all at once. "Will it come true?" she asked while her mother was cutting into the cake.

"I'm sure it will," Kate told her before she put the slice on the plate. She served everyone and once she was sitting her with slice she told her husband, "Don't you think?"

"Of course," Rick said, smiling reassuringly at Julia. "Just remember not to tell anyone."

"I won't," Julia said around her mouthful of cake, not minding when her grandmother gently scolded her for eating with her mouth full. She just smiled at everyone until the cake was taken back to the kitchen to be put in their refrigerator. "Now what?" she asked eagerly once her parents had come to where they were waiting for the two in the family room.

"It's someone's birthday," Patrick said, nodding to the blanket covering an odd shape on the table against the wall.

"For me?" Julia asked.

"Come on, I'll help you," Rick told her before he grabbed the blanket. When she nodded for him to take it off he then tugged it carefully, showing her the gifts; four of them.

"So dramatic, are you sure you should spoil her like that?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"It's not spoiling, if we were she'd protest just four of them Ma," Kate told her.

"Shh Ma, she's opening your gift first," Rose said.

"Oh Grandma!" Julia cried in joy as she pulled a doll from the box it was in. She looked at it closely and said, "She's so pretty." She then beamed up at her mother and said, "She looks like you Ma."

"It's why I bought it," Johanna said, smiling at her daughter.

"It is beautiful," Kate said, knowing her mother had bought the doll not because it had an elaborate blue and beaded children's dress but because it had brunette hair like the little girl.

"It's perfect," Julia said, hugging the doll gently so she wouldn't wrinkle the dress.

"Open ours next Julia," Patrick said after the little girl had hugged her grandmother.

Taking the smaller box Julia read the names on the tag and said, "Thank you," looking at her aunt, uncle and Mary. She tore off the paper around it and revealed what the three had given her. "Look Ma, Da," she told them. "Toys!"

"Games," Rose told her twin with a smile. "Jacks, some marbles for you and other little things you can save to do with your sister when she wakes up." She glanced at Kate and said, "And your other sibling."

"Yeah," Julia said. "Thank you, Aunt Rosie, Uncle Patrick, Aunt Mary." She hugged each of them in turn and then came to her last two gifts.

"This one," Rick told the little girl after handing her the one wrapped with blue patterned paper.

Kate took her husband's hand as their daughter unwrapped the gift between them and watched for her reaction to what they'd given her.

"Oh! Croquet!" Julia gasped in joy when she caught sight of the set. "Thank you, Ma! Da!"

"You're welcome," Rick said first. "We knew you enjoyed playing it with your friends."

"We decided to get your own set as well," Kate finished. "And now your very last."

Nodding Julia watched her father set down the largest of the gifts and she set to tearing it open as soon as she could. "A sled?" she asked in surprise.

"We're going to begin going into the mountains come winter," Rose said.

"A home around Lake Tahoe," Patrick said. "A friend at my bank is allowing us to use it; you're all invited of course."

"And that's where you'll use it honey," Rick told Julia.

"Thank you," she said with a wide smile before she jumped up and hugged her parents tightly.

Taking Julia onto his lap Rick kissed her temple before she slipped away to begin playing jacks with her aunt and uncle as the rest of them watched. As they were he wrapped his arm around Kate and pressed his lips to her temple before he allowed Elizabeth; on her lap; to take his free hand. He looked around the room and was gratified, thinking again how lucky he was that his wife had pushed him to reveal his feelings for her two years before. And he murmured that he loved her in her ear before she turned and they kissed each other's cheeks. After she told him the same they watched their oldest, the reminder of their children made him move his hand around her so it lay against their third child and making him anxious for the baby to join them once more.


	28. Where Somebody Waits For Me (Part 2)

October 1st, 1928  
Mill Valley, Marin County, California

Rick never really noticed the rain as it beat down on him, only the fact that he needed to get inside the house. "How is she? Has-" he started to say when he saw Patrick was there to meet him.

"Not yet but she's been calling for you," the man replied, taking his coat and hat to hang up.

Clasping his brother in law's shoulder for a moment, Rick raced to the stairs and straight to his and Kate's bedroom. He gave a brief knock on the door before he went inside and directly to his wife's side. "Kate," he said as her eyes were closed.

"She's restin'," Johanna said; having been there with her daughter when her water had broken.

"Is she having a hard time of it?" Rick asked the doctor in concern.

"Oh no, she's just making sure she has the energy she needs," Rose said, sitting on the other side of the bed and holding her sister's hand.

"And the club?" Kate asked, opening her eyes. She smiled as her husband sat next to her and said, "Your child wants to be here sooner-"

When she began to cry out in pain Rick held her hands before he realized he had a problem. He grit his teeth together, waiting for her contraction to ease off before he said, "Your rings love."

"I'm sorry," Kate replied, breathing heavily as she recovered.

"No, no, I should have recalled from last time," Rick said quickly and reassuringly to her. He took off his wedding band as well and then kissed the top of her head before pressing another to her palm. "The club is fine; things are being readied for the tea," he said, directing the last to his sister in law.

Rose nodded and said, "I'll have to go."

"Your niece or nephew will be here," Kate said. She sighed and ran her hand over her abdomen and said, "Julia and Elizabeth are still with Mary, right?"

"Ab-so-lute-ly," Rick assured her. He was going to say something else when suddenly she clutched at his hand desperately and cried out in obvious pain as the doctor checked on her. When she had calmed down again he took the towel his mother in law gave him and wiped away the sweat on his wife's brow before he kissed it.

"Nearly there Mrs. O'Donovan," the doctor told her. "When you feel the pain begin to push."

Nodding Kate reached up to her husband; letting go of her twin's hand; and when he kissed her she hoped for a little more time so they could do that. Luckily the baby complied, and she didn't need to push until after they had parted.

Rick held her hand tightly, running his thumb a little absently over the back of it, as he watched her efforts and felt horrible at her struggles. He wasn't exactly sure, but he thought that things might have moved a little quicker that time as the doctor was telling them he could see the baby's head. "You're doing just ducky love," he told her seriously as they were waiting for her cue to make a last push.

"Your hand?" Kate whispered with a sigh.

"Just swell my love," Rick assured her. Shortly after that he watched as she began to push, and he was surprised she didn't crush his hand to bits as her cries were full of pain. But before he could be distraught the baby was in the doctor's arms and he looked over to it as it nearly screamed while it cried.

"It's a girl," the doctor replied, looking to Rick.

"My love," he said, turning to his wife and kissing her on the lips. Rick had intended that to be deep, but he felt her weak response to him and immediately calmed down before he told her, "I love you, and our baby girl."

"How is she?" Kate asked faintly.

"She looks perfect," Rick said as he looked over at their baby being cleaned up. Though he wanted to take a closer look at her he remained with his wife until she was sitting up fully and prepared to take their daughter in her arms.

"She looks almost like Elizabeth's twin," Rose said as she and her mother were looking at the baby as well.

Kate merely nodded and didn't say anything until the doctor and nurse had left though she was teary eyed as well and didn't trust herself to speak. "She's perfect," she told everyone, letting the baby wrap her tiny hand around her thumb.

"Should we tell them her name?" Rick asked his wife.

"Yes, tell them," Kate said.

Smiling as his wife was staring lovingly into the baby's eyes Rick leaned over and ran his hand over the back of her head before he said to Johanna and Rose, "We're naming her Alexandra Penelope."

"Thank you," Johanna said, as the baby's middle name was the same as her own. "I know you've always loved that name."

"Alexandra is beautiful too," Rose said with a smile. "Should I find Mary, so the sisters can see their sister?"

"Please," Kate said. She watched her mother and sister leave before she motioned to her husband and allowed him to take Alexandra. "Rick?" she said as she watched him cradling their youngest.

"Yes, my love?" he asked a little absently as he was studying the baby closely.

"I… if we have any more children I would like just one more," Kate told him.

"Of course," Rick said seriously as what she'd said jolted him quickly from his gaze at their youngest. "It is not easy for you and I'm no sap to make you keep doing this."

"What will we do?" Kate asked him.

"I'll be diligent," Rick replied. "It kills me to see you in pain."

"Rick?" Kate said again. When he looked over at her questioningly she motioned him to her before he hurried to hand her back the baby and sit on the bed. She wrapped her free arm around him the best she could and then kissed him, deeply, before they were jolted apart by a soft knock on the door.

"Girls," Rick said with a smile to the two as they appeared with their aunt. "Did they tell you what the baby is?"

When they shook their heads, Kate smiled as her husband nudged her and she told them, "Come meet your sister."

"Another?" Julia asked in complete excitement.

"Baby!" Elizabeth; thirteen months old that same day; exclaimed when her aunt neared the bed holding her.

"This is your sister honey," Rick said to her.

"What's her name?" Julia asked.

"Alexandra Penelope," Kate said.

"Mama," Elizabeth said, staring at the baby.

"I can't let you hold her yet Elizabeth," Kate told her apologetically. "Why don't you hold her hand?"

"Careful honey," Rick said, helping her hold out her hand.

"My baby," Elizabeth said after studying Alexandra for a while.

"Your baby sister," Julia corrected.

"Where's everyone else?" Kate asked as she was then handing Julia the baby, being very careful.

"Downstairs," Rose said. "Patrick said he can see his new niece later when you've had a chance for rest."

"And Mary," Kate said, smiling at her twin when she mouthed a thank you to her.

"Dada," Elizabeth said, reaching for him.

"I'll join the others," Rose said, smiling at the little family. "Unless you'll want something to drink?"

"Water," Kate said simply.

"I'll be back," Rose replied as she got up and gently ran her fingers over Alexandra's feathery locks. "She's beautiful; just like your other daughters."

"Thank you Rose," Rick called to her as she left. He looked at his wife before he sat down and said, "This is our family love."

"It is," Kate said, reaching over to run her fingers gently through Elizabeth's hair. "We'll be busy."

"Do you want to give up the club?" Rick asked.

"Not yet," Kate said. "It's our legacy from Da…"

"Dada," Elizabeth said with a wide smile.

"Yes, it is," Rick replied with a nod. "We'll need to make sure we keep it for them," he said, nodding to them.

Kate was beaming at him before she said, "Give me Elizabeth." Once she had their second youngest in her arms she kissed at her temple and said, "You are all orchids."

"Are we Ma?" Julia asked.

"You are, to us both," Rick replied, a wide smile on his face. "And to the rest of your family of course."

"Are they gonna stay?" Julia asked as she handed Alexandra to her mother while Elizabeth crawled around toward the bottom.

Going after the toddler as Julia was doing the same Rick said, "Your grandma will of course, to help your mama out. But I'm sure your aunts and uncle will want to stay in the city."

"Here's your water," Rose said, knocking and then coming inside. She had a tray and then said to her twin as she was pouring out the water into glasses, "Ma is making her soup."

"I knew," Kate said with a smile. "Tell Patrick and Mary they can see Alexandra after dinner."

"Of course," Rose replied. "Ma wants to hold her too."

"And you will too; after her," Kate said. When her sister laughed and left them she was about to speak when Alexandra began to fuss in her arms. "Rick," she told him.

Taking the baby Rick waited for her to prepare herself, though she wasn't exactly fast enough as Alexandra was crying soon after. He gave his wife the baby rapidly as soon as she was ready, going to Elizabeth who was covering her ears. "It's alright," he told her, kissing her temple. "She's just a little hungry."

Watching her mother nursing her little sister Julia said, "You did the same thing Elizabeth."

"She's right," Rick told her with a smile, kissing her cheek as the baby looked up at him. "You did."

"And you were very greedy," Kate said jokingly, smiling over at Elizabeth. "As is your sister."

With a slight smile Rick watched their baby nursing for a moment before he felt their second youngest leaning against him and he said, "It's been a day."

"It has," Kate replied. "And I've never been happier."

"Me neither," Julia said. "Is the baby gonna stay here with you?" she then asked.

"Oh of course, she needs your mother very much," Rick replied. " _We all do_ ," he said in Irish for his wife specifically.

"Flatterer," Kate said before her husband was leaning over to her to kiss her. They did so deeply and when they parted she told him seriously, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate. _I adore you_ ," he said as somberly as she had, adding the last in Irish. " _Always_?"

" _Always_ ," Kate said in agreement.

Sharing another kiss with her Rick pulled away and as he looked at their three children together he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was happy and content and he promised himself he would spend the rest of his life protecting them all, loving them as there was nothing else he could really do but that as they were his absolute joy.

* * *

December 25th, 1928  
Mill Valley, Marin County, California

"Alright, I think that's all the gifts," Rick said to his family as he looked at them.

"Why couldn't Aunt Rose come?" Julia asked.

"We've told you," Kate said to the little girl gently but firmly. "They're going to Paris again."

"Now is the best time to go," Johanna said.

" _Are you still disapproving_ Ma?" Kate asked in Irish.

With a sigh Johanna said, " _No I suppose not but I still wish they could have waited_."

"It was the best time," Rick said as he was picking up the discarded wrapping paper. "Especially since the club is closed for now."

"Until the New Year," Kate said, helping her husband after handing over a nearly three-month-old Alexandra to her mother. She kissed Julia and Elizabeth's foreheads in passing; the latter almost sixteen months; and said to her husband, "What should we do now?"

"It's a beautiful day," Rick said. "We have the pram and can bundle Alexandra up well."

"Alright," Kate said after thinking that idea over for a moment. "But we must dress before we go," she said as Julia had gasped in joy.

"I can help Elizabeth," the little girl said eagerly.

"You can help us by getting dressed yourself," Rick said as he was hurriedly blowing out the candles on their Christmas tree so they wouldn't get too low. "And be ready to put on your coat."

"My new one?" Julia asked interestedly.

"We'll all wear our new coats," Kate said. "Will you come with us Ma?"

"Of course," Johanna replied. "I could use a promenade and the day is lovely."

The family left the room together once the children's toys were put away to the sides and it was relatively clear. They changed; Rick and Kate both helping the girls before they all gathered in the foyer to put on their coats.

Carrying the pram down the steps to the path in front of the house so Alexandra could be put into it there Rick asked his wife, "Want me to push?"

"I'll take her, Julia come with me," Johanna said with a smile.

"I will," the little girl said.

Taking Elizabeth from his mother in law Rick watched as Kate set Alexandra down into the pram before Johanna took hold of the handle and she and Julia were setting off. "She doesn't even know where we're going," he said to his wife as they walked together and he held his arm out for her to loop her own through it. They walked together over to the creek but went past it and he realized they were going to the main street. "Perfect," he told his wife.

Kate laughed softly and squeezed his arm gently before they hurried to catch up with the other three.

When they'd reached the main street soon after Rick wasn't surprised to find others from town walking up and down it as well and he smiled as Julia waved to her friends from school she saw. He wasn't surprised either to see the shops along the road were closed except for one which Johanna soon stopped at. When he saw which one it was he looked at his wife to see what her reaction would be before she was smiling at him and answering his question he hadn't spoken aloud.

"Go on inside Ma," Kate told her, looking at her husband with a smile. "It is cold," she told him.

"It is," Rick replied as the café was open and selling coffee and cocoa. He went to get cups for them all and he stood next to the pram as they sipped their drinks near the windows at the front as they watched everyone walking by.

"How far are we gonna go Da?" Julia asked, walking over to her father as her mother and grandmother were talking to a neighbor.

"Why?" Rick asked, looking at her.

"I want to see the sea," Julia replied.

"Oh, we'd have to go in the car for that honey," Rick said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "And your ma would want us to stay around home."

"Tomorrow?" Julia asked hopefully. "I don't have to go to school."

"We'll see," Rick replied as Kate walked over to them. He watched her check on Alexandra and he told her, "She's alright."

"I know," Kate said. "But Ma wants to go home."

"But Ma-" Julia started to say.

"She's going to take Alexandra with her," Kate replied. "And she wants to take Elizabeth too."

"Can she?" Rick asked in surprise.

"She can," Kate said before she watched her husband kiss Elizabeth; on her hip; goodbye. She did the same and said to her mother who walked over to them, "We won't be much longer, just to the bookstore and back."

"It's not open is it Ma?" Julia asked after her grandmother had left with her sisters.

"No, I thought the same," Rick answered before his wife could. "But we should continue love."

"We will," Kate said, looping her arm through his once more.

"Go in front of us honey," Rick told their daughter.

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile as they left the café.

Holding Kate close Rick tipped his hat to the women they passed as they walked south on the street again before they came to the bookstore and stopped to look at the display in the window.

"They're not open," Kate said, trying not to smile as he peered at the books inside.

"I know but you can't blame me for hoping," Rick replied before he turned to see where Julia was. When he saw she was at the door, cupping her hands to see through the glass there, he smiled at his wife and said, "Perhaps I am bad news."

"No, just a sap," Kate told him teasingly. "Julia?"

"Sorry Ma," the little girl said, turning to look at them. "Do we have to go back?"

"We do, it's cold and I'm sure you and your ma are as well," Rick told her. He held his free hand out to her and once he was holding it he walked with the two back towards their home.

"Ma?" Julia asked as they were nearing the street they would need to turn down.

"Yes honey?" Kate said with a smile as she looked over at her.

"Can I play with my toys now?" Julia said.

"You can," Kate replied. "But you should play with your sister."

"Not Alexandra?" Julia asked.

"I think she'll be taking a nap," Kate answered. "But Elizabeth will be awake for a bit longer."

"Then can I play with Alexandra until she sleeps?" Julia said as she and her mother walked into the front of their home after Rick had opened the gate there.

"If she's awake now," Rick said, following them to the front door.

"I hope so," Julia said.

"Oh, thank goodness Katie," Johanna said as the three came inside.

"Come here my little one," Kate said with a smile as she took Alexandra, who was crying, from her mother. She went to the living room and sat on the rocking chair that was there, nursing the baby quickly as she pushed the chair gently with her foot.

"I'll get started on dinner," Johanna said.

"I'll be in to help soon Ma," Kate told her though she was keeping her eye on the baby.

Sitting on the couch next to the chair Rick said, "I had wondered when she would need you."

"I knew it would be soon, but I suppose she knew I was returning already," Kate said before she smiled at him and then leaned down, kissing Alexandra's head.

"Ma," Julia said, having been looking through her presents with Elizabeth. "Can we play with our dolls?"

"Think she won't rip those?" Rick asked as the little girl was holding her paper dolls that they'd given her.

"I won't let her," Julia told him with a wide smile.

"Then go ahead," Kate said. She glanced up at her husband when he reached over and gently ran his hand down Alexandra's arm before he moved up to cup her cheek. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm focusing her attention on Alexandra as the baby needed to be moved.

Taking their youngest when Kate had finished nursing Rick let the baby lean against his shoulder and he said with a smile, "Wonderful Christmas."

"It has been," Kate said, moving around to sit next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder; as Alexandra was sleeping against the other; and said, "But there's more still to come."

"There is," Rick said as he followed her gaze to their other two daughters who were playing with the paper dolls together. He turned back to his wife and leaned down, kissing her tenderly on the lips before she began to respond. Though he knew he needed to allow her to go to prepare the meal he kissed her a second time when they'd shortly after parted. He couldn't stop himself and didn't want to as he felt the need for one more kiss before they went back to celebrating the holiday with their family again.

* * *

November 28th, 1929  
Mill Valley, Marin County, California

"A wonderful dinner," Patrick said as he cut the last piece of turkey he was eating.

"He's right, that was swell," Rick added as he was getting the last of his sweet potatoes.

"And the parade," Rose said.

"Thank you," Julia said with a smile as her class had gotten to march in the Thanksgiving Day parade. "I wish I could do that again."

"Who knows, you might," Rick said, ruffling the seven-year old's hair as she was sitting on the other side of him. He heard giggling and saw that it was Elizabeth who was on the other side of her little sister and eating with her grandmother's help. He smiled at his wife and their two youngest daughters; Elizabeth two and Alexandra one. They both resembled their mother heavily in their looks already; which had delighted him; though Alexandra had ended up with his eyes. He then looked at Kate, who was attempting to discreetly rub the small of her back. She was six months pregnant with their fourth; and last; child and would have the baby around February the next year. "You, your ma and sister did a wonderful job," he said as he gently rubbed her back himself.

"It was mostly them," Kate replied with a shrug before she smiled. "But this has been a very nice one."

"And next year you'll have your youngest with you," Mary said.

"I've been thinking of that all day myself," Kate said with a smile to her twin's sweetheart.

"When can we have the pie Ma?" Julia asked.

"Pie!" Elizabeth cried before Alexandra made a slight cooing noise.

"Not just yet," Rick told them firmly. "But we will because those I know your ma made with her own hands."

"The least I could do of course," Kate said. "What will you all be doing tomorrow?"

"I imagine resting," Patrick said.

"He's right, we've been busy with the club," Rose said, looking pointedly at her brother in law.

"I want to make sure I'm here," Rick said.

"He needs to be here to write for the _Chronicle_ too," Kate said, covering his hand with her own.

"Oh… alright," Rose said before she and her twin began to laugh together.

"We should let them play before they need to go to bed, so I guess we need to clean up," Kate commented, looking at the girls.

"Alright, you should rest," Rick said, watching her closely as they began to stand up.

Sighing Kate said, "I'm just a little tired."

"Mama," Alexandra said, going to her and raising her arms up to her.

"Hold on little one," Rick said as he scooped her up. Kissing her cheek, he said, "Better let your ma rest. Come on and we'll take you to your horse."

As they all gathered together in the family room Kate sat down gratefully on the couch and watched her husband set Alexandra down on the rocking horse that was their daughters'. "She'll be a great rider," she commented.

"Just like her mother," Rick said, sitting next to the horse as the baby began to rock. He looked up at his wife and smiled as she was smirking slightly at him before he turned his attention to Alexandra to make sure she was alright as he moved the horse for her to her cry of laughter.

When her husband brought their youngest with him to sit next to her she asked him, "Will you be going across the bay?"

"I don't need to," Rick said, looking at Alexandra. "Are you continuing the café?" he asked his sister in law.

"Until we leave," Rose replied as that had been directed to her. "I wish you could join us Katie."

"So do I," Kate replied with a smile. "But I'll be lucky if I can even walk next month, let alone see the snow."

"Mama," Elizabeth said, walking over to her.

"Are you going to just let them play?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"I think it's best," Kate said.

"Oh, I agree," Rick said when she looked at him. "Did you want to join them?"

"I don't see how I can," Kate replied, glancing at her abdomen. "But you can."

"I'll stay with you," Rick replied before Julia was coming over to them and grabbing his hand.

"I don't believe they want you to," Patrick commented laughingly. "Or me either, what do you girls have in mind?"

"We want to play Hokum," Julia replied.

"Alright," Rick said. "Just us?"

"Yeah but Elizabeth must play with you," Julia said.

"I'll get the game for you," Patrick told them as he'd been listening to them.

Watching him go Rick said, "Do you want to let anyone else play?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment Julia said, "Okay, but no one cheat."

"We won't honey," Kate called from the couch.

After Patrick returned with the game the family began to play though the two youngest were doing so with their mother and father. When they'd finished the first game; which Rose won; the family saw that Alexandra was asleep and Rick and Kate took her upstairs to her room.

"Amazing to know that will be in use again come February," Rick commented as he waited for his wife to change the baby into her nightgown, looking at the second crib in the room that was waiting to be moved to the new baby's room.

"I know," Kate said, keeping her voice down as he was for the baby. "Are you still thinking we shouldn't have her sharing?"

"We have one other bedroom," Rick replied.

"We've talked over this and we can't move the girls," Kate reminded him.

"I know," Rick said, going over to her quickly to kiss the baby's temple gently. He took Alexandra from her and placed her inside the crib before he allowed Kate to cover their youngest. He stood with her for a moment, watching to make sure their daughter slept, and once they were they went back down to where the rest of the family was waiting for them. "How kind of you," he said jokingly and with a smile.

"It's a little unfair to keep playing," Rose pointed out.

"That and we're going to see if you'd like to play something else," Mary told them.

"That we'll leave up to Julia," Kate said before she sat down on the couch.

"What about our _Wizard of Oz_ game?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"Go on and get it and we'll play," Rick told her.

"Thank you Da," Julia said, kissing his cheek.

Rick smiled before the little girl was coming back and they played until after dessert and when Julia and Elizabeth needed to go bed and then separated to go to their own rooms for the night.

* * *

"Kate?" Rick called out to the bedroom. "The bath is ready."

"Good," she said as she walked inside. "I hope you are too."

"Oh?" Rick asked her.

"You're joining me you sap," Kate replied simply as she removed her robe. She smiled when her husband's gaze lingered on her body and then motioned to him.

Realizing she might be cold Rick pulled off his clothes and went over to the tub, slipping inside first before he held her hand while she stepped in. "Are you ready?" he asked when she was leaning back against him.

"I may be, this won't be my first time," Kate said since her husband was rubbing his hand around her abdomen.

"I didn't forget," Rick told her. "But I can't help but worry," he said while he was kissing her shoulder gently.

Sighing Kate pressed back a little harder against her husband and closed her eyes as his hands reached up to her breasts. She moaned softly when he began to caress her tenderly there and continued to until she stopped him. "Not yet," she said pressing back against him, her voice soft though she hadn't meant it to be.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked her as he reached down in between her legs.

"Hmm, I think so," Kate replied as he tried to rub her there. She carefully pulled away his hand before she kissed the back of it and told him, "When we get out of here I promise."

"I might make sure of that," Rick told her.

Laughing softly Kate turned to her husband to look at him and said, "I thought you would."

"That's why you said it?" Rick asked though he already knew the answer. When she merely smiled at him he leaned down and kissed at the side of her neck before he laughed and said, "You're a Sheba you know."

"Also, yours," Kate replied with a smile as she looked back at him again.

"Oh… to the law," Rick replied.

Kate laughed softly before she reached back to him and gently cupped his cheek before she said, "Help me."

At first Rick was a little startled that she was ready to get out but didn't argue and immediately got up to help her step out. He dried her off gently before she could do so herself, watching her while he was doing that as he wanted to see her reactions to him. He couldn't help himself and was a little more meticulous where he knew she liked to be touched or caressed the most. He did his best not to smile as she moaned and just managed it before he realized he wanted her and badly. But he had to dry himself off when he shook himself as his wife was taking the towel.

"I won't stand for it Rick," Kate told him teasingly. "I should be able to do the same."

"Alright but not everywhere," he replied.

"I'll be careful," Kate said as she knew that was what he meant.

Waiting for her to finish with his upper body Rick quickly took the towel from her and tossed it aside, not even letting her grab her robe before he was picking her up. Taking her into their bedroom and to their bed he sat down with her on his lap, kissing her as deeply as he possibly could. When they slowly parted some time later he smiled up at her before she spoke.

 _"Rick?"_

Shaking his head as her voice was distant Rick looked at her again but saw she was smiling at him. He breathed out heavily before he said, "Can I lay you down?"

"Of course," Kate replied, caressing his cheek.

 _"Rick, wake up. Please."_

At the voice Rick tried to ignore it leaning over before _he kissed his wife deeply as she began to respond to him eagerly. He pulled back from her and smiled widely before he murmured into her ear. When she nodded immediately he began to lay her down on the bed, making sure he was careful of the baby before_

"Rick," Beckett said when she saw her husband's eyes focusing. She stood next to him, cupping his cheek tenderly she looked into his blue pools that turned to her. "Oh love, thank god," she breathed, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "You're back."

"Kate," Castle replied a bit hoarsely with a brief smile that really only upturned the corners of his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, leaning over and brushing her lips against his. "Welcome back." She squeezed his hand tightly as he sighed and settled back against the bed telling him, "I'll get the nurse." She pressed the nurse call button and once Liam was in the doorway she told him, "He's awake."

"I'll get Dr. Bell, you'll have to wait in the-" the nurse started to say.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "Rick I'll be back." She smiled when he raised his hand slightly and then turned, going to the waiting room quickly before she took out her phone. "Martha?" she said when her mother in law had answered. "Your son is awake, come to the hospital as soon as you and everyone else can," she continued unable to help the wide smile on her face at her relief seeing her husband conscious once more.


	29. Whatever We May Have Been

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I'd been wondering what the feedback would be for the last chapter, so I was very pleased to get what I did in the end and I'll get right to my thank yous for that! MaineZoe (I wasn't surprised to see that you were so glad that Castle was awake; figured there would be a lot of readers commenting on that and I was right, lol),

MsNYC (I wasn't surprised to see you mentioning that Kate was as happy and content as Beckett is in modern day. But I'm so happy that you think that makes for a great read! Also, not surprised that you mentioned Rick and Castle in modern day being not too different from each other. I figured that might stay the same so great you enjoyed all that enough to mention it! Wasn't surprised that you were so happy that Castle woke up too. And pleased to see you thought it was great writing as usual again! Oh, and so happy that you enjoyed the time jumps in the '20's timeline since I had a lot of fun writing those and wanted my readers to like them too so was nice to see that!),

TORONTOSUN (Great that you liked the birthday moment for Julia; I enjoyed writing that being in the '20s so I wanted readers to enjoy it too. And not surprised at all you're glad that Castle is awake too. Or that you mentioned the fact that Beckett was right there when that happened as I did want her to be there, couldn't imagine her not being there for that so it was nice to see you mentioning that!),

vetgirlmx (So happy that you absolutely loved the chapter since it was a different kind of chapter, lol. And yep, a lot of info but as you said it had to be to be a satisfactory conclusion for both Castle and all of you readers. And I'm not surprised that you too were so glad to see that he was finally awake. I had to laugh a bit at your comment about 3 kids in about 3 years, but you made a good point that that's like gotta be rough. But you're completely right, that's the way it was back then. And I wasn't surprised that seeing Alexis younger than Julia and Elia there. I'm not surprised it's giving you a little trouble to process but you got what I did with that; since she wasn't Rick's before he and Kate got married that was the order she was born in in that life. But I am glad that you liked it better this way since it didn't work out the other way. And I'm not surprised at your guess since it makes sense considering you said that since he's awake and the family is going to see him those reactions will likely be mostly relief. But I'm so glad you can't wait to see the reactions of course though you guessed them, lol. Great you still want to see it since of course it means you want to read more and now you can!),

Mb (I was pleased to see that you thought the chapter was a great update. And nice you thought how I did it was a fantastic way to wrap up the case as well as find Junior's killers. I wasn't surprised to see that you thought it was an of course for Kate's family to be happy and accepting of her and Rick courting. But you were right, they were waiting for the two to finally admit what they knew was the truth, what that all saw and how they knew they should be together. Glad you thought it was fantastic and you're welcome! I was pleased to read that you thought the second half was fantastic and amazing. And great that you loved how I had Castle needing to see 1926 Rick and Kate at the courthouse for their wedding before he could return to his family. I'm glad too you enjoyed the voice/Beckett guiding Castle and how the visions are controlled by him. You're also right, Castle is seeing what's most important to him. And it was great that you liked seeing the proposal with Julia so happy for her ma. As well as Rick asking Julia if he could be her da with Julia's happy answer of yes. Also, that you liked their wedding as well as their dreams of a future, plus the fact that you thought it perfect was great! You're right that Castle was getting closer to regaining consciousness with the voice telling him but also that it was getting brighter before the visions. Again, liked that phrase of him emerging from the darkness but loved too how you said he was getting back into the world of light and love that he's seeing in his and Beckett's past as well as in those flashbacks of him and Beckett and their family in the present. Great to see you thought it was fantastic too. You're welcome again for sharing!) and

Mb (I'm so glad to see you thought the new chapter was again a fantastic and so loving look into how Castle and Beckett's life in 1926 progressed. Also, that you mentioned they continued to prosper and saw their family grow and their love grow stronger too. And you got what I was doing, that either their past selves or current selves would have as you said a true and everlasting love for each other and their family as well as an eternal love that can never be extinguished. And I'm so happy that that stood out for you! You're very welcome for sharing! And glad the second half made you think it was once again a truly amazing update/story. So pleased to read that you can feel the power of love that Rick and Kate in 1926 have and how it extends too to their children they created out of their love and their extended family as you said. I have to admit I've never heard that saying about Irish twins, but I wasn't surprised that you mentioned that I got the time frame accurately in them having children on right after another; that definitely did happen in the past. I was so happy to see you mentioning Castle emerging from unconsciousness and how of course his first words to Beckett were I love you of course, lol, hard to see that going another way. So glad you thought it was fantastic! And of course, Caskett and family always! You're very welcome for the chapter!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Mystical One_ by George Harrison, from his album _Gone Troppo_.

Whatever We May Have Been

Looking out the window she was standing in front of Beckett bit her lower lip, trying to hold onto her patience though it was hard to do as she wanted to see her husband again desperately. She reached up and held her aquamarine pendant between her fingers, trying to distract herself with what she saw outside. She eventually thought of if her family would get there before she could see him when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Ms. Beckett," Liam said with a smile. "Dr. Bell would like to see you in your husband's room."

Beckett walked as rapidly as she could to the room where she saw the doctor was standing outside. "He's alright," she stated.

"He is," Bell said with a smile at her. "I've tested his reflexes and sight and he's doing well there."

"What about him walking?" Beckett asked.

"He'll need to stay for a bit, just so we can monitor him as he did experience a good deal of trauma from the accident," Bell said, speaking seriously then. "I'd like to keep him here for a few days more and because of that I'll have Nurse Henderson," she said as she nodded to Liam. "To help him with the therapy that he may need as I'm not sure how his knee will be. But he shouldn't have too many problems, in a couple days I may allow you to take him to the gardens to walk there."

"Thank you… is there anything else? Will he be moved?" Beckett asked, itching to get inside.

"No, no, he'll stay here," Bell said. "And we'll still be checking on him of course."

"My family is on their way," Beckett replied.

"They can see him," Bell said. "But I told your husband that if he feels overwhelmed at all then he'll need to take things easy."

"I'll watch him to make sure," Beckett said. When the doctor nodded and motioned to the room she thanked her and then went inside, closing the door after her. "Rick," she said as he was looking out the window.  
Turning his head a smile spread across Castle's face before his wife was rushing over to him and he held his arms out to her. Though it was awkward being on the bed he was soon able to wrap them around her and he said, "They said I was out for almost three days."

"Almost," Beckett replied with a smile as she kissed his temple. She pulled away and felt a few tears falling down her cheeks before she said, "I'm so happy right now."

"So am I, the last I remember was being spun around," Castle replied.

"I was so worried when I first saw you Rick; even though we knew you'd wake up we just didn't know when," Beckett told him. She then sighed and told him, "I wanted to see you looking at me again."

"Now I am," Castle told her.

"I know," Beckett murmured before she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Dr. Bell told me," Castle said when they'd parted. "That you were waiting; all of you. And she said Darnley's here?"

"She described him?" Beckett asked. When her husband nodded she said, "He came on his own; I never asked him to."

"Trust me when I say I'm really happy he did," Castle said as she sat facing him. He glanced down at her stomach and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," Beckett replied with a smile. "And so is the baby."

"Has it started to move yet?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett said, shaking her head. "But it's fine."

With a nod Castle leaned back against the bed and said with a smile, "You've been sleeping here."

"Did you honestly think I'd go home?" Beckett asked.

"Not really but right next to me?" Castle asked though he'd grown serious.

"Actually, a couple times I slept right here next to you," Beckett replied. "Did she tell you you needed to stay a little more?"

"Yeah, you're going to stay right?" Castle asked her.

"Unless you wanted me to leave," Beckett said simply.

"Oh no," Castle said before he studied her closely. "Kate," he said, reaching up and cupping her cheek tenderly.

Though she had to wonder if it was a good idea Beckett leaned over and allowed her husband to lead the kiss as he wanted. She didn't regret it as it was very tender yet sensuous at the same time before they slowly parted. "I did this too," she told him.

"I'm sorry love," Castle said as he knew how that must have been since he couldn't respond to her.

"It's not your fault," Beckett told him, holding his hand in both of hers and then brushing her lips against the back of it.

"Drunk driver?" Castle guessed. His wife nodded, and he sighed saying, "I don't remember much about the accident."

"Better that you don't," Beckett replied.

Running his hand up and down her back Castle asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight fifty now," Beckett said. She then thought of something and got off the bed saying, "Move your legs."

"Oh, you just want to take a look at my beautiful gams," Castle said jokingly as she had pulled down on the covers over him.

"No, I want to make sure," Beckett said though she was smiling at what he'd said.

"Ready to run a marathon," Castle said as he was moving his legs around with a wide smile. "I want to go home," he then told her.

"I know love, but you need to recoup and the doctor just wants to make sure," Beckett said tenderly to him. When he'd stopped moving she leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips saying, "You want to see the girls don't you?"

"And Alexis," Castle said seriously.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "And they'll be here soon; as soon as Dr. Bell came I went to call your mother."

Sighing Castle said, "They were worried."

"Of course," Beckett said. "We all were," she then told him before she heard a knock at the door and she got up quickly to open it as Castle watched her to see who it was exactly.

"Your family is here," Liam said with a smile once the door was open.

"Thank you, I'll be out to see them in a second," Beckett said. When she closed the door, she went to her husband and said, "I think we should bring them in groups."

"And then what take them back out?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. "Just stagger them so you're not overwhelmed."

"Dr. Bell told me about that too," Castle replied with a smile. "But really I feel stronger."

"You're not there yet," Beckett replied, leaning over and kissing him tenderly on the lips. She wasn't surprised when he grabbed her arm and didn't let her pull away fully and told him teasingly, "Maybe you are."

Once his wife had leaned down to him Castle kissed her deeply and he let her go before they became breathless. "But I wanted to do this too," he told her, still not letting her go. He pressed his hand to her abdomen and then said to the baby, "I missed you too… a lot."

Beckett smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of his head before she said, "Should I get the girls first?"

"That would be great," Castle said, squeezing her hand firmly before he then let her go.

Beckett couldn't help running her hand over his hair before she kissed the top of it and then left the room to go out to the waiting room where she saw nearly everyone was.

"Mommy," Julia and Eliza said eagerly when they saw her, rushing over to her.

"Daddy's up?" the latter asked.

"He is," Beckett said as she embraced the two. She leaned down so she could kiss them both and said, "He's asking for you three." She stood back up and said to the others, "I'd like to take you in groups though he's alright."

"Of course," Martha told her daughter in law. "We thought you might do that and really it's better for him."

"Come on," Beckett said, smiling at the girls. She saw Alexis was remaining with Louis and told her stepdaughter, "You too." Once all three were with her she led the way over to the room and allowed them to go inside first, smiling as the girls cried out in joy at seeing their father looking over at them.

"Girls," Castle said, smiling. He squeezed Alexis' arm as she was helping both her sisters up on the bed and then hugged the two to him as tightly as he could, reaching for his daughter. He couldn't help laughing as they were all talking at the same time and he kissed Julia and Eliza's foreheads before he reached up to Alexis' cheek to cup it. "I missed you all too," he said when that had calmed them down.

"Did you know that we were here?" Julia asked softly.

"I did," Castle said, looking around at all of them before his gaze settled on his wife who was on the chair next to the bed; knowing that was where she'd likely stayed while he'd been out. "Don't ask how but I just… knew you were here." He then motioned to the pictures on the wall under the TV and said, "Did you make those for me?"

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly. "I made the picture there and mine is-"

"Our footprints on the beach with the dogs there in brown," Castle interrupted. "And Julia yours is of the Cliffs of Moher."

"You could hear," Beckett stated as all three girls looked back at her.

"Like I said," Castle said simply. "But really, I have no idea how I was able to hear. And so you know I love those pictures, they brighten up the room." He looked down at Eliza as she pressed close to him and he caressed her hair telling her, "You missed this?"

"Yeah," the little girl said. "I didn't like you didn't hug me back."

"Me neither," Julia said in agreement as she cuddled closer to him on the other side of him.

Beckett let them sit for a little longer before she said, "Girls, why don't you let Alexis hug him so we can let your gram come in to see him?"

After her sister had helped her down Julia rushed to where her mother was still sitting, and she wrapped her arms around her tightly saying, "When can he come home?"

"The doctor wants to keep him for just a little bit longer," Beckett told her, embracing her back. "So it might not be until next week."

"Hopefully sooner than that," Castle said before he'd let Alexis go. "Get your gram for Kate okay?"

"I will, welcome back Dad," the young woman said, kissing his cheek before she left the room.

"Mommy was here all the nights you were Daddy," Eliza said when the four of them were alone.

"She was here almost all the time," Julia added.

"I made sure you weren't alone," Beckett told her husband before he could comment about that.

"I appreciate that," Castle replied. "And thank you for staying with me… have you been at home at all?"

"Not since I went to get clothes," Beckett replied. When he reached out to her she stood up and went to him, letting him take her hand before she leaned down and they kissed tenderly.

"Did you really kiss Mommy?" Eliza asked her father was Beckett was sitting down on the chair again.

"I did, but not as deeply as I usually do," Castle responded. "I have to be careful of course…"

"What?" Beckett asked at her husband's trailing off.

"No, nothing," Castle said quickly, something jarring his memory at his words. "Now I know it's a Wednesday, what about school?"

"I'm getting my homework from Peter," Julia said.

"And their teachers let us know what they'll miss this week," Beckett replied.

"Can we stay the rest of the week here?" Julia asked in surprise.

"You can, I don't think you'd be able to concentrate too much in class anyways," Beckett said. "But just this week, next week you'll go back."

Sighing Julia said to her little sister, "I think that means we won't get to go with Mommy and Daddy to their appointment."

"The baby?" Eliza asked.

"We will tell you what we find out," Beckett promised them, smiling as she wasn't surprised at the girls' disappointment.

"But 'lexis will know first," Eliza said.

"We'll wait until everyone's home," Castle said, as he and Beckett had talked about when they would do that. Hearing the knock on the door he then said quickly, "Which will be once we get home after your class Julia."

"Oh Richard," Martha said tearfully, rushing into the room and wrapping her arms around her son tightly.

"I'm alright now Mother," Castle said, embracing her back. "As you can tell since I'm awake; I know all of you were waiting for that." He reached around his mother to shake his father in law's hand and said, "Thank you for being here for Kate."

"Of course," Jim said. "And I'm glad to see you're awake as well; we all are."

"He's right," Louis said as he'd joined the two and his girlfriend in the room. "I texted my family, as they've been worried, and they answered to let you know they're relieved."

"Nice of them to say," Castle said, shaking the young man's hand firmly. "Now Patrick and Skye can come in."

"I'll get them," Louis said.

"Mother," Castle said, trying to sound annoyed at her fussing over him but smiling as he spoke. "I hope you guys won't do this up until I'm released."

"When will that be?" Jim asked.

The door was knocked on then and everyone looked at it as Beckett called them inside and Louis entered with Darnley and Skye behind her.

"Hey, our guests," Castle said with a smile, reaching out and shaking Darnley's hand first. "Thank you, I know you were helping out with Kate and everyone."

"Nicely said," Skye told him teasingly, shaking his hand before she squeezed it between both of hers. "You don't know how happy we all are."

"I think I have an idea," Castle replied. "So… did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so," Darnley said.

"We were all focused on you love," Beckett told him.

"Very true," Castle said. "To be honest I was just saying that to make sure Kate and the baby have been okay."

"They have," Martha said. "But out of all of us I think your wife was the most concerned."

Beckett knew her cheeks were likely a little flushed, but she stood up to go to her husband when he held his hand out to her again and she said, "I had to be of course."

"I'm glad you were, means you're not heartless," Castle joked.

" _I've missed you love_ ," Beckett told him seriously.

Castle pulled her fully onto the bed and said to the others, "I hope you won't mind this."

"I don't think we can Dad," Alexis said, smiling at how pink her stepmother's cheeks had gotten. "At least now you can relax Kate."

"I am… I think I'm doing that right now," Beckett said, still a little embarrassed since her husband had his hand on her abdomen.

"Can we go on the bed too?" Eliza asked eagerly.

Before Castle or Beckett could say anything, there was a knock on the door and they all looked to see it was Liam who glanced around at everyone and then said, "I'm sorry but there are two couples here."

"The Fosters and Davises," Skye guessed.

"Most likely," Beckett said. "Please, let them in."

Seeing the nurse hesitate Martha said, "Why don't we let the adults say hello and we'll get breakfast."

After the girls had agreed and had left with their grandparents, sister and Louis, the nurse told the two on the bed, "You'll be brought some food soon Mr. Castle."

"Thank you," he told Liam before the man left. He then said to his wife, "I am hungry."

"Good to hear," Beckett said with a smile, kissing his temple gently before she had him let her go so she could get out of the way of their friends.

"We'll get you some breakfast Kate," Darnley said then.

"You guys are hungry too?" Castle asked in amusement.

"We were racing out of the house," Skye said. "But we'll eat here if you don't mind."

"That's fine," Beckett said. When they left she looked at her husband and said, "I'll eat with you from now on."

"You didn't before?" Castle asked, reaching for her hand.

"I was here just for lunch the first day," Beckett replied. "The other meals I had with them in the cafeteria."

"What the hell is that?" Castle said then, hearing a distant thudding noise as the door to the room was open.

"Brad," Beckett said, seeing it was his friend as he burst inside.

"Calm down, they're going to kick you out," Castle said jokingly.

"Oh god Rick do you know how worried we all were about you?" Brad asked him.

"I had a feeling," Castle replied with a smile as he shook his friend's hand before the man embraced him tightly the best he could. He wasn't surprised when he clasped his shoulder when he pulled away and then said, "What happened to the other driver?"

A little startled Brad then said, "He's in jail, he wasn't as injured."

"Of course not," Castle said. "Hello Lily," he said. "Wait the restaurant-"

"Is not open yet," she replied, interrupting him. Lily smiled after pulling away from their brief hug and she said, "Even if it was I can take a moment."

"I feel special," Castle said jokingly.

"That's how you know he's back," Lily told her friend.

"I noticed," Beckett said wryly as she embraced her.

"He's not tired?" Lily asked since her husband was talking to Castle at that moment.

"I think a little, but he can still talk," Beckett said, smiling at David and Rebecca who were standing behind them. "I'm surprised you all just came… what about Mari?"

"We already got her to school," Rebecca answered as she let her husband go to Castle first. "You do know it's past eight."

"I'm going to be here for a little longer," Castle said to his friend after they'd shared a quick hug. "But I feel alright… a little weak which is-"

"You do remember you've been unconscious for about two days right?" David told him as he moved out of the way of his wife for her to embrace Castle next.

"Yeah but it's frustrating," he replied. "How're Mari and Dani?

"They're fine," Rebecca said in amusement.

"All our kids are fine, it's yours you should worry about more," Lily told him jokingly.

"And I know how they all are," Castle replied. "Now if you're going to ask me anything I don't know what I can tell you about these past days to be honest."

"I think we already thought of that," Brad said. He sighed and said, "I need to go into the station though."

"We're going to leave too," David said for himself and his wife, adjusting Dani on his hip. "But we weren't going to leave it until after we were finished to see you."

"I appreciate that," Castle told them seriously.

"I hope it's okay we didn't come after the first time," Rebecca said. "We thought it would be best for your family to stick with you."

"Oh, don't worry," Castle replied. "You wouldn't really have been able to talk to me anyways so…" he said, finishing with a shrug.

That reminded Beckett of the journal she had been keeping and she reminded herself to tell her husband about it later as their friends were saying goodbye to them. She hugged Lily and Rebecca and then said goodbye to the four before they left and she said, "You know you won't be able to have coffee."

Laughing as he pulled her over to him Castle said, "Then we're in the same boat."

"I think we are," Beckett said. "Oh, not again," she said with a soft laugh as he didn't stop pulling on her arm. She got up on the bed and lay against his side murmuring, "I spoke to you, while you were away."

With a brief smile at how she had worded that Castle then said, "I'm not surprised."

"How did you know?" Beckett asked him.

"I really don't know," Castle told her, knowing that she was referencing how he'd known what the girls' pictures were. "I just knew… I could hear you."

Beckett wanted to ask what else was on his mind; as she knew from looking at him; but she didn't have the chance as his breakfast was being rolled in. "You should tell the girls," she said with a smile as she saw the bowl of oatmeal on the tray.

"I should decorate it," Castle said as there was some fruit in a small cup on it as well. "Take a picture and tell the girls it's my artwork."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Just eat love."

"Not until you have your food," Castle replied.

Beckett wanted to protest but she could tell by the set of her husband's jaw that he wasn't going to budge. So she merely sat down on her chair again before she said with a smile, "Looks like I'll need to care for you for now."

"I'll still take care of you," Castle said with a smile.

Rolling her eyes Beckett was going to speak when Darnley came inside and she said, "We'll have to close that door."

"Especially if we're having a breakfast for two," Castle said. "You're eating down in the cafeteria?"

"They took a while deciding," Darnley replied, pushing over the other rolling table to his friend. "Your omelet with tomato and spinach _madame_."

"Nerd," Beckett told him as he'd spoke with a French accent. "Thank you though."

"You're welcome, _bon appétit_ ," Darnley said before he left, closing the door behind him.

"He talked like that when you guys were in the Academy?" Castle asked, preparing his oatmeal quickly. Eating the first bite he sighed and said, "The doctor also told me that nurse will help see if I need any physical therapy. For barely two days?"

"It's just a precaution Rick, I don't think you'll need that much; if any; but it would be best if you did," Beckett told him.

Nodding, as he was eating at that point, Castle then said, "He's a nice guy?"

"He is," Beckett replied with a smile. "He's gay so you know."

"Did he shave my face?" Castle asked after drinking some of the milk he'd been given.

"That was me," Beckett replied.

"You did an awesome job above my lip," Castle replied, touching his face. "Will you do it again?"

"I think I can manage it," Beckett replied with a smile. She ate a bit of her omelet before she told him, "You'll need a bath."

"There's a shower in the bathroom," Castle said.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "It'll probably be a sponge bath."

"From you?" Castle asked hopefully.

"You just woke up and you want me already?" Beckett asked teasingly. When she saw he looked a little uncertain she asked, "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Castle began before he sighed. "I was… not conscious but I was aware while I was unconscious," he told her.

"And you saw something?" Beckett asked. When her husband looked at her in surprise she explained what Darnley had told her about his colleague and she said, "So I'm guessing you saw something."

"I was going to tell you later, because I need a lot of time to relate what I saw," Castle said as he nodded. "But I can start now. I saw us… most of our friends and family in 1920's San Francisco."

"Interesting," Beckett said with a smile. "So were you a PI and me a moll?"

"No," Castle said seriously. "I was a detective with the SFPD and you were the co-host of the Blue Bay Club, on Ocean Beach."

"You mean the Cliff House," Beckett said.

"It was down the beach from that," Castle replied as he shook his head.

"Who was I co-host with?" Beckett asked.

"Your brother, James O'Brien Junior," Castle answered. "But we all called him Junior."

"And you and I first met there?" Beckett said, finding the story interesting.

"No," Castle said. He then explained the back story he knew and said, "When I first saw you in the… dream or whatever you want to call it, I hadn't seen you for about six months or so."

"I'm going to assume we got together?" Beckett asked.

Castle smiled widely at the memory of the last of what he'd seen of the two in Mill Valley before he told her, "It's a long story so I'll tell you later."

"Which means we did," Beckett told him teasingly.

"We did," Castle said simply. He then told her, "Does Julia have homework? And do they have their art stuff here still?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied.

"Oh, what about you?" Castle then said.

"What about me?" Beckett asked

"Do you need to go home for anything?" Castle asked.

"I do, I only brought enough until tomorrow," Beckett replied, finishing her omelet. "I'll go then but really quickly."

"Have you been at home at all since you picked up your clothes?" Castle asked as he let her take his tray and push it over to the door.

"I told you no," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband groaned, and she told him, "It's not your fault Rick. And what did I have at home? You weren't there, the girls weren't there…"

"The dogs?" Castle asked.

"My dad says they seem to be fine," Beckett said. She then smiled and said, "We'll have to be careful when you get home, they'll jump all over you."

"I know but I won't mind," Castle said. He then shifted as they watched another nurse take away their trays before he said, "I might have a little trouble with my knee."

"Dr. Bell mentioned it to me," Beckett said. "But," she said as she stood up. "I'll help you should you need it," she told him before she gently kissed him on the lips. She allowed him to hold her to him before they kissed again, a little deeper. "How many times?" she asked him jokingly.

"Who knows," Castle replied. "But I'd like to do it as many times as possible."

Beckett smiled and shook her head before she heard footsteps coming down the hall and smiled before she told her husband, "They're coming back."

"I want to do some art with Eliza," Castle said quickly.

"Okay," Beckett replied. "But you need to tell me more about what you saw later."

"I will," Castle promised before he looked at the door with her to see their daughters hurrying inside first without running. "Hey, how was breakfast?" he asked them.

"It was good," Eliza said, going to the bed. "Did you eat?"

"I did, and it was very yummy," Castle replied. "So, did you bring your stuff to make some art?" he directed to both girls.

"It's here," Julia said, going over to the closet where her mother's things were. "See?" she said as she picked up the bag.

"Then bring that here," Castle said. "I want to make some pictures with both of you, but you should do your homework first Julia."

"I will," the girl said with a smile. "Are you going to hang our pictures here?"

"Of course, if I have to stay in here longer then I want to hang… them up," Castle said before he looked around. "Where's Alexis? And Louis?" he said.

"They went to walk down the street," Jim said.

"Now that the media's lessened," Martha said.

"They've been here?" Castle asked.

"They have," Skye said. "Vultures, they were asking if you were devastated Kate and how you were since you're expecting."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "Then they were disappointed, we're all fine."

"They might try to take pictures of us when we leave," Castle told his wife as his father in law helped Eliza up on the bed next to him.

"We'll deal with that when we get there," Beckett said simply. "What do you want to play with sweetie?"

"Um… the stones?" Eliza replied.

"Oh… Mommy we brought our travel games," Julia told her mother.

"Good idea," Beckett said. "Since we're going to be staying around here with your daddy."

"You think Dr. Bell would let me go out to the garden?" Castle asked as he took the box of smooth stones their daughters had to use for art.

"Today?" Beckett asked, sitting down in her chair as Julia sat in the one her father had brought next to it. When he nodded she sighed and said, "I don't know Rick, maybe tomorrow."

"You need to rest Daddy," Eliza told him seriously as she picked out a white stone.

"I guess that's true," Castle said with a sigh. "But I should be able to try to get up right now."

Beckett was surprised when she turned and saw Dr. Bell was there with Alexis and Louis behind her. "Is he right?" she asked the woman.

"Oh no, you only just woke up Mr. Castle," Bell replied with a smile. "I'm here to check on you."

"Reflexes?" Castle asked when he saw the instrument with the rubber triangle on the end in her pocket.

"Yes," Bell replied. "You can stay there Eliza."

"You guys got to know her," Castle commented as he pushed down the covers over him before the doctor was taking them for him.

"Yeah, 'cause we were here all the time," Julia said trying to speak in a matter of fact tone though it came out absently as she was watching the doctor tap her father's knee.

"That's good Daddy," Eliza said as his leg was bouncing quickly.

"I know, are you going to try the other one?" Castle asked.

"I have to see how it is first," Bell replied, touching his knee. She looked up at him and asked, "No pain?"

"Not really," Castle replied.

"Okay then I wonder if you might have some issues with your tendons and muscles," Bell said, taking another instrument out of her pocket.

"You could test that if you let me out," Castle said.

"Rick leave her alone," Beckett said, shaking her head as she smiled.

"This is how he usually is?" Bell asked her.

"He is," Beckett replied. "So you should know he's doing well."

"I can tell, and we'll see about the standing," Bell said.

Looking over at Julia as she sucked in a breath of air Castle groaned when he felt the roller on the bottom of his foot. "You tricked me," he said jokingly to the girl.

"No I didn't," Julia replied, pretending to be annoyed though she was smiling at him.

"Ah," Castle hissed when the doctor repeated the same action with his other foot and he felt some strain in his knee. "I think it was the muscle, it feels sore."

"How would you rate the pain on that?" Bell asked.

"From one to ten?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he told her, "I'd say a four or five."

"Alright, then I'll let Nurse Liam know that when he comes in," Bell replied.

"When will that be?" Castle asked.

"After you eat lunch," Bell said. "Now I'm going to hold my hand up, place your fist on my palm and push," she continued as she took off her gloves.

Nodding, Castle did that and was able to push though at first he was a little weak. When he did the same with his left hand he said, "That's good."

"It is," Bell replied. "I'm surprised you're doing so well so quickly though… when we performed the EKG yesterday your results were very good, so I get the feeling you went into a relaxed state which was a help."

"So… what does that mean?" Beckett asked, seeing the confusion on her husband's face as well.

"That you may be able to leave this room tomorrow morning, after breakfast," Bell said.

"Great," Castle said. "I'm ready."

"I'll send Liam in as soon as your lunch trays are taken away," Bell said as she started to pull the covers over his legs when Beckett was soon standing there. She got out of the way and said, "And I'll check on you this evening; enjoy your day."

After thanking the woman Castle said to Eliza; who was still with him; "Not often I get your mom to cover me."

Giggling the little girl asked, "Are you happy?"

"About this? Oh sure," Castle said. "Now we need to get back to our artwork."

"Kay," Eliza said eagerly.

With that they returned to their pictures and Beckett watched as Julia returned to her homework, writing quickly. She leaned back and put her arm around her daughter before she looked on as the math problems on her oldest's worksheet were filled in. She glanced back up at her husband, smiling at him so serious as he was making the picture with Eliza, and kissed the side of Julia's head as she couldn't help thinking of how happy she was yet again.

* * *

"Ooh that's not fair," Eliza pretended to complain.

"Well it is, you couldn't quite get it sweetheart," Castle said, kissing the side of her head. "But hey at least you're not at the bottom of the board like I am."

"We'll play this again," Beckett said, packing up the travel version of Candyland. "But for now, you guys need to get lunch."

"Good, I'm hungry," Julia said. "We can play after, right?"

"I think so," Beckett said. "We'll see how your daddy feels."

"I'm not taking a nap love," Castle told her.

"If you need to-" Martha began to say as she picked up Eliza who'd hugged and kissed her father.

"I will but I don't feel too tired," Castle replied. He then looked over at Julia who was climbing up on the bed and kissed her cheek before she did the same to him. He waved to his mother, father in law, the girls and Louis as they left to meet Darnley and Skye at the cafeteria, just as his lunch was being brought in. "I'm going to gain weight," he commented.

"I think you need food right now," Beckett said before she sat down at her chair where her lunch was already, brought by her father from the cafeteria. "So don't worry." She saw that he was already beginning to eat his meatloaf and she smiled before she turned her attention to her pasta. They were quiet for a while; though they hadn't moved around all that much playing with the girls had taken their energy; and once she didn't feel as hungry as before she thought of how she was going to say what she wanted to inquire of him. She was planning to ask him about his dream when he began to speak just a second before she could.

"You want to know more don't you?" Castle asked her.

With a smile Beckett said, "I did actually."

"I can read your mind now," Castle replied. When his wife just gave him a look he smiled and said, "I forgot to tell you that you had more than just a brother."

"A sister?" Beckett guessed. "Well… since people we know were in there, who was she?" When her husband didn't say anything, just looked at her, she said, "Skye?"

"We all called her Rose," Castle said. He then recalled something else he hadn't told her and then said, "Your mother was there."

"My dad?" Beckett asked, pausing for a moment.

"He passed away before everything started apparently," Castle said. "But the thing is she was Irish… like she came over when she was young and had her accent."

"That's likely because you've never heard her voice," Beckett said.

"I'd like to," Castle told her seriously.

Sighing, since there were home movies of her and her parents during Christmas of 1989, Beckett said, "I don't really want you to see them, but it might be nice to dig those back up."

"You were nine then Kate," Castle said as he smiled at her. "It's going to be embarrassing."

"Do you have any?" Beckett asked.

"No, my mother was more of the kind to be in front of the camera not behind it," Castle. "She made an exception with a photography camera as you know but we never had a camcorder."

"That doesn't surprise me," Beckett said.

"But hey, I still have embarrassing stuff with the pictures," Castle reminded her.

"I know," Beckett said. "But we're a little away from what we were originally talking about."

"Yes, and I forgot to mention that Skye was your twin," Castle said.

"Well I guess since she was my sister, why not go all out and make her my twin," Beckett said in amusement. When she saw the hesitation on her husband's face she asked, "What?"

"I would… pause or draw back from that dream and talk to a voice that sounded like you," Castle explained. "And eventually I began to question if it could have been a past life." He held up his hand when he saw his wife was beginning to open her mouth to speak and said, "I know you probably don't believe that, but I eventually realized it was. And the life we had before this one."

Beckett fought back anything she could say to protest that and finally said, "You're right, I can't really believe it but I still want to know more about your dream."

"Okay so you, your mother, brother and sister had been living in a house in Alamo Square," Castle said as he didn't want to start arguing about the concept of reincarnation with her when he had just woken up. He saw her eyebrow raise slightly and told her, "I think the club was very successful."

"It looks like it," Beckett said with a smile. "But please keep going."

"Skye was married to Patrick," Castle told her. He smiled when she looked startled and he explained saying, "They did that to keep anyone from knowing they were gay, which they were there. And Patrick was your brother's lover while Skye had Mary."

"The story gets more and more interesting," Beckett said with a smile.

"You had Julia too," Castle said, smiling himself at what she'd said. "But you had her since she was born as her parents died in a car accident."

"She wasn't afraid of you," Beckett stated.

Shaking his head, Castle finished his bite of food and then said, "I was her Uncle Rick; by the way you and I called each other by our first names from the start."

"We knew each other since you were almost seven and I was almost six," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "So what about the case?"

Castle began with him talking to her there before they went to the home on Alamo Square and he managed to keep going until he went to the night of the first day. "Oh… I should have mentioned that I kept seeing flashbacks of us. And at first I was collapsing but eventually it was just a pressure on my forehead before I saw the flashback."

"And did you come out of them someplace else or later on in time?" Beckett asked him.

"Not every time. Sometimes it was like a pause and I'd come back right where I left or else have that jump," Castle said. "And then that night…" He hesitated a moment before he then asked, "I never had an… erection, did I?"

"No," Beckett said. "Did we make love?"

"I saw a flashback of us doing that, and there time passed," Castle explained. "I woke up after that with my trousers and boxers in a very messy state."

"That good," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at him.

"Yeah, so the next day," Castle replied. And he went through the day until he got to them leaving May and being run off the road. "Luckily we weren't hurt but I got a cut on the same arm which I realize now couldn't have happened, nothing broke in the car."

"Did either of us comment about that?" Beckett asked. When he shook his head she said, "Maybe that was you being aware of it; Liam did change the bandaging on it that same night."

"Maybe," Castle said. "We were lucky to have a hotel near there and we pushed the car off since my engine was in no fit state to drive. We posed as husband and wife and ended up in essentially the honeymoon suite at the full hotel."

"I think I can see where this is going," Beckett told him as she was smiling.

"At first we treated our wounds, you had some too but around your head," Castle said. "Again without any glass being broken."

"It might have been your wounds," Beckett told him.

"Most likely," Castle replied. "And after that we played cards before you went to the bed; I was staying out in the living room to keep watch. After a while you came back out and demanded that I tell you why I didn't come see you all for so long."

"And you told me?" Beckett asked.

"I did and told you that it was because I loved you," Castle replied. "And that I didn't think you'd feel the same either, but you assured me you did. And we kissed."

"And then we made love?" Beckett asked. She smiled when he looked startled at her guess and she told him, "It seemed to follow."

"We did and… you were a virgin in this," Castle said slowly. "Really Kate, I didn't care you weren't-"

"It's alright," Beckett interrupted him. "You never mentioned it to me so I knew already. Plus, it helped our first time go smoothly, but there?"

"It went smoothly," Castle said. "It wasn't really mentioned I think but you rode horses there too…"

"Then that's where that idea is coming from," Beckett said with a smile. "Since you know I likely lost my hymen doing that when I was younger."

Nodding, since they'd talked about that early on in their relationship, Castle then said, "It was a little uncomfortable… no I have that wrong. I pleasured you first and then we made love."

"But eventually I enjoyed it?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she smiled and said, "You'll have to keep telling me the rest, for now I'll call in Liam."

Castle nodded and then watched her go before he lay back and then wriggled his toes for a moment before she was coming back into the room. "So what exactly am I going to be doing?" he asked. "Didn't Dr. Bell test my reflexes?"

"Yes, but I'm sure she just wanted to make sure you'll be alright when you walk," Beckett said. "And he's coming right now."

"Mr. Castle," the nurse said as he closed the door behind him. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," Castle said. "Just a second. What about the kids?" he then asked his wife.

"They're going out to the garden for now," Beckett said.

With a nod Castle then said, "Okay, what am I going to be doing?"

"First, I'll have you move your legs," Liam replied. "Just raise them up and down."

As he did so Castle watched while the man looked at first his right leg and then his left before nodding. When the nurse instructed him to push his foot against his gloved hand he did so relieved that he could push it away from him with both feet. "So… am I good?" he asked.

"Well I would say you are, I'm just wondering about your knee as is Dr. Bell," Liam replied, throwing away his gloves. "It depends on when you can stand of course."

"Do I need any physical therapy?" Castle asked.

"Hold on just a second," Liam said with a smile.

"Think he'll get Dr. Bell to let me stand?" Castle said to his wife.

"I don't know," Beckett replied as she was standing next to him, holding his hand.

"Alright," Liam said as he came inside. "I spoke with Dr. Bell and… here she comes," he said, looking back.

"I think you might get your wish to stand Mr. Castle," Bell said. "If you're still responding like this later this evening then I think you can make the attempt to stand and walk."

"Thank you," Castle said gratefully. When the two had left; Bell promising to have the nurse come in that evening as she'd said; he told his wife, "They can come back now."

"I'll text them right now," Beckett said with a smile before she was doing so to his mother. Shortly after the rest of their family was joining them and she helped the girls up onto the bed as they were eagerly telling their father about the garden and showing him the pictures they'd taken on their cameras.

"How is he?" Martha asked her daughter in law.

"He may be able to walk tonight," Beckett said. "Well… attempt to."

"I'm not surprised, he seems to be doing very well," Martha commented. "And you?"

"Me?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Now that he's awake," Martha said.

Understanding what her mother in law meant Beckett said, "I'm still alright. I just want to get him out of here to take him home."

"I'm in complete agreement," Martha said.

Beckett smiled in response as her husband was calling to her and then went over to the bed saying, "What is it?"

"We want to play Mommy," Julia said with a wide smile.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"Cards," Eliza replied.

"They told me you did that," Castle told his wife.

"You can get the deck Julia," Beckett said as she helped their oldest off.

"We can't all play though," Alexis said.

"Some of us need to not play," Castle commented. "And of course, we can always take turns."

"You play first Daddy," Eliza said as Julia came back to them with the deck of cards in her hand.

"And you Mommy," Julia said with a smile.

"And you two," Beckett said, smiling at her daughters. "Anyone else?" she asked, looking around the room. When everyone else shook their heads, she sighed and told them, "There are games for more than four."

"Maybe the next one," Jim told his daughter.

"What game do you two want to play?" Castle asked the girls once Beckett was back with them.

" _Cinquillo_ ," Julia said, looking at her sister who soon nodded. "Yeah, that."

"Alright," Beckett said, having been shuffling the deck.

"Question," Darnley said before his friend could say anything. "How are you going to play like that?"

"Not look at their cards," Castle replied since the girls were sitting next to him. When Darnley glanced at him he said, "We'll see as we go." He smiled when the girls laughed at him and kissed him on his cheeks before they then began to play as Beckett was dealing their cards out to them.


	30. Whatever We May Have Been (Part 2)

"Rick, I don't know about this," Beckett was telling her husband.

"I'll be fine," Castle replied. "I won't be alone remember."

"Yeah Mommy, we're here," Eliza reminded her.

"And I said already I'll press the button if something happens," Julia replied.

"But it won't," Castle said quickly. "Go and take a walk okay? When you come back we'll… do something."

"You didn't think about that did you?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"Not too much," Castle said simply, nodding his head. He smiled when she laughed and then kissed her when she leaned over to him for that. After they'd parted he watched her leave the room with Darnley and then turned to the girls. "What did you three want to do?" he asked, looking over at Alexis as she was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Did you see anything when you were asleep Daddy?" Eliza asked.

Looking at the little girl in surprise Castle glanced over at his oldest daughter questioningly, thinking she would be able to answer.

"I mentioned that you might dream about something while you were unconscious," Alexis replied.

"Oh, you know I did," Castle said. "And it was a case."

"That's kinda boring," Julia said slowly, wondering if that was it.

"In the year 1926 and in San Francisco," Castle replied.

"Did you see us Dad?" Alexis asked.

For a moment Castle was going to tell her where he'd seen her in particular but then hesitated before he said, "You might be surprised."

"Okay," Alexis said. When her father didn't continue she said, "I would be surprised if you told me Dad."

"You were one of the three kids Kate and I had," Castle said, deciding to be vague as he had wanted to tell Beckett about it first.

"Have you told her?" Alexis asked after she got over the shock of that.

"No, I told her about the case mostly," Castle replied. "So let me tell her that myself."

"Did you solve the case with Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"I did," Castle said. "And this time I was a detective and she was just a civilian."

"Cool," Julia said with a smile.

"That's it?" Castle asked when no one said anything else. "You're not going to ask about it?"

"You said you wanted to tell Kate," Alexis pointed out.

"Thank you," Castle told them with a smile. "So if I'm not telling you anymore about what I saw you need to think of something else for us to do. And this is why I don't like being in this bed; not much we can do."

"Julia can always show her newest steps," Alexis replied. "I mean she can practice."

"I didn't go to practice," Julia said quickly. "I didn't really want to."

"You can now," Castle told her quickly.

Shaking her head Julia said, "I'll go next week 'cause we're gonna go back to school."

"True," Castle replied. "Alright then why don't you guys pick out a game?"

"Okay," Eliza said.

"Hold on," Alexis said to her little sister as she was trying to get off the bed. She went over to the closet and took out the bag of games before she said, "Which one?"

Looking at what there was inside it Castle said, "You've got a lot of choices in there."

"You pick now Daddy," Eliza said.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. When the two just looked at him he smiled and said, "Alright let's go ahead with Mastermind."

"Who're you going to play with?" Julia asked with a smile.

"With you this time," Castle said. "And Eliza I promise next time I'll play with you."

"Another game," the little girl replied.

"Okay," Castle said. "Julia are you ready for them?"

"Yeah," the girl said with a smile.

As they began to play the game then Castle watched Julia study the colored pegs and he smiled as she murmured to him what colors they might try to put. "Go ahead," he told her, nodding at her choices. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he squeezed Eliza's shoulder, turning his attention back to the game once he'd done so.

* * *

"Your husband's right you know," Skye said as she smiled at Darnley and Beckett when they reached her.

"I know but I don't feel like being away from him at the moment," Beckett replied. "Which is so sappy."

"And understandable," Darnley pointed out as they walked in a row with her in between himself and Skye. He glanced at his friend when she didn't say anything, and he then said, "What's that smile for?"

Beckett told them the story her husband had said, leaving out the part about them being related there. "I can't believe it's a past life," she ended with. "But it's interesting."

"Very detailed," Skye said. "We were there?" she asked as Beckett had just mentioned it.

"I saved that for last," she said with a smile. "The three of us were related."

"How?" "What?" Skye and then Darnley asked. The latter looked to the former and asked, "You don't find that surprising?"

"Not particularly," Skye said with a shrug before they looked at Beckett who had been watching them.

"We were twin sisters," Beckett said.

"So it was our brother who was shot," Skye commented.

"It was," Beckett replied. "And you were my brother in law."

"How?" Darnley asked, surprised again.

"I believe we were married," Skye said.

"But we were gay," Darnley replied.

"You were but it was to place a façade," Beckett answered. "And you had been lovers with our brother."

"Was I with anyone?" Skye asked.

"Mary," Beckett replied.

"Interesting… also interesting you two were pretty close to how you are in real life," Darnley said.

"That's why I'm not believing it was a past life," Beckett said.

"What if it was?" Skye asked. Her friend looked at her and she said, "As intense as you are you two couldn't be just in one life."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I'm not going to really worry about that, I'm focused on my husband right now. Speaking of that…"

"We're heading back right now," Darnley said as they were going to the entrance back into the building. "Though I'm really sure he's having fun with your kids."

"Probably," Beckett said with a smile.

"By the way, we're going to take the girls now," Skye commented as they went upstairs then in the elevator.

"Take them where?" Beckett asked, watching them.

"To a playground," Darnley said. "We talked about it; with your guys' parents; and we think they should have a place to run around now that Rick's awake."

Beckett smiled and then said, "I'm not surprised you thought that, but do you think they would go?"

"If you said they should… you and Rick," Darnley said.

"Only if you want them to go though," Skye told her.

"I don't want them to go but I think they need to," Beckett said. "You're right they should have the chance to run around and stretch their legs."

"We'll play with them," Skye said. "So they won't be out of our sight."

"I know you can take care of them," Beckett told the two as they stepped off their floor. "But you don't have to run after them."

"We kind of want to," Darnley said.

"We miss our kids," Skye replied.

"You can head home now, he's just going to be recouping," Beckett said.

"Quickly," Skye said.

"Thank you for that," Beckett told them.

"Don't worry," Darnley replied. "We know you'd do the same for us."

"Okay, we'll tell the girls and see what they want to do," Beckett said as they were nearing her husband's room. "Having fun you guys?"

"Yeah, Mommy guess what?" Eliza asked.

"What?" Beckett said, going to the bed and kissing the top of her head.

"I won with 'lexis in this game," Eliza told her eagerly.

"She's so excited we've been playing this for a while," Castle said with a smile. He shared a kiss with his wife and said, "I almost thought she wanted to play Life that's in there."

"I do," Eliza said.

"But I said maybe we should play it with you Mommy," Julia was quick to tell her.

"Great but not yet," Beckett said.

"No?" Julia asked, sharing a look with her sister.

"Yeah, we want to take you guys to the playground closest to here," Darnley said.

"Two blocks to the west and turn left," Castle said quickly.

"And then bring you back," Darnley added.

"Can we go with you?" Eliza asked shyly.

"Well… yes that's what I said of course," Darnley said, looking at Skye in confusion.

"Just you," Julia clarified.

"Why just him?" the investigator asked. When the girls shared a look she smiled and said, "I think they want to go with you and Alexis."

"Do you mind?" the young woman asked.

"No, I just have to think of something to do now," Skye said.

"Get some tea and have it with us," Beckett said.

"Okay," Skye replied. "Then I suppose you two are going out," she told Darnley.

"I think so," he replied before he watched with her as the girls said goodbye to Castle and Beckett, saying the same to Skye last. Once they were ready Darnley said goodbye to the three, wondering what they'd talk about with their tea.

Looking at the two Skye smiled and said, "I suppose I should have gone with them. Be right back."

When they were alone Castle held his arm out to his wife and she rushed to him, embracing him tightly before he kissed her deeply on the lips. He knew he needed to be careful and they spent some time like that, kissing multiple times before they parted. Staring into her eyes he wanted to ask her something but soon forgot it as she was speaking to him.

"I told them about us being related," Beckett said.

"I had a feeling you would," Castle said with a smile as he was moving her hand then to rest on her abdomen. "What did they think?"

"Patrick was startled but Skye didn't really seem all that fazed," Beckett replied. She smiled and then said, "I think she agrees with you too."

"That doesn't surprise me," Castle said. "I told the girls something about that while I was playing with them. But it's later so I need to tell you the rest."

"Okay but Skye will come back at some point," Beckett told him. "Do you mind telling her at the same time?"

"No," Castle said after thinking about that for moment. "I'll wait. Now come here."

Beckett laughed slightly before she allowed him to pull her in for a kiss which they soon lost themselves to. It went into multiple kisses and she was relieved Skye had closed the door behind her as it was only her knock to come back inside that parted them. "I forgot to ask if he could have some tea," she said when the investigator walked over to them with three cups.

"I did, passed Dr. Bell at the front desk on the way out and she said chamomile was fine," Skye replied. "Now, when people leave you two alone while you're here," she said after she sat on the chair where Beckett had been. "Have them close the door." When she saw the two were looking at her she laughed and said, "Your lips; I can tell."

"Rick was going to tell me more about the dream he was seeing," Beckett said after sharing a look with her husband.

"And you want to tell her with me here?" Skye asked in surprise.

"You were there," Castle said.

"Alright, I don't mind if you don't," Skye replied. "I just have something to tell you two afterwards."

With a nod, wondering what exactly she had to say, Castle then began to tell the two about the case after he and Beckett had left the hotel. He didn't stop until he was at just before he jumped to when he'd proposed to her in Golden Gate Park.

"So you saw Lanie and Ryan together," Beckett told her husband once she'd gotten through what he'd said.

"Not in this life," Castle was quick to tell her. "And Lanie was just using him."

"And she took out her best friend," Skye stated, nodding to Beckett.

"Again, it wasn't this life… consciousness or whatever you want to call it," Castle replied. "Thing is we never suspected the bodyguards which we honestly should have."

"If you'd been in the Army and they had too I believe you must have trusted them," Skye said.

"I'm wondering if we should tell Espo about it," Beckett said. "Especially since he was the killer himself."

"If you do I'd reiterate this was what I saw in my head," Castle said.

"I kind of wish I could have seen it," Beckett then commented. "The bit where she showed up dressed as a man," she clarified, nodding to the investigator.

"It was convincing," Castle said as they looked over at Skye.

"I have done that," the investigator replied with a smile. She reached up to her hair and said, "If I smooth it down enough I can get a wig on."

"And you had a gun," Beckett added.

"It was the twenties; I don't need one now," Skye replied. She looked over at Castle and said, "You stopped before you finished, didn't you?"

Breathing out he then looked at his wife and said, "This was the twenties."

"Yes, I know," Beckett replied. "And I think I know where this is going to go, now start telling us before I quote from Monty Python."

"I can do an ab-fab 'get on with it,'" Skye said with a smile.

"Alright, so the next day we went with Julia over to Golden Gate Park," Castle said. "And I just realized why. Anyways I proposed to you there after we had lunch."

Seeing that both her husband and Skye were looking at her Beckett smiled and told them, "We'd known one another for twenty years so I suppose there wasn't much of a need for a long courtship."

"Did you see when you got married?" Skye then asked.

"Yeah, the day after that," Castle said.

"No surprise there," Skye commented.

"No, I'm not either," Beckett said, shaking her head. She smiled again; at her husband's expression; and then told him, "Did you see that?"

"Yes, it was a little simple," Castle replied.

"I don't mind, I'm assuming where you were I didn't mind it either," Beckett said as he was looking to her in slight concern.

"You were the one who suggested that we get married the next day," Castle said. "You didn't want to wait either," he added with a smile. "But it was simple, May and Brad where there too as our witnesses, and then we went back to the house on Alamo Square and had a wedding brunch as our reception."

"Any further?" Skye asked as he drank from his tea.

"Yeah, my mouth was getting dry," Castle replied. "The last bit I saw was us going on the ferry to Sausalito," he directed to his wife.

"Hard to imagine the city without the bridge," Skye couldn't help comment.

"It is," Castle said. "But everything mainly happened on the San Francisco side of the bay. But after we went towards Bodega Bay and stopped at a cottage of a friend of Brad's."

"Excuse me," Skye said, taking the empty cups with a smile. "I'm not closing the door, so hold off on snogging _por favor_!" she called to them as she was going out of the room.

"You saw us together there?" Beckett asked.

Shaking his head Castle told her, "We went inside and got our things ready for the next two days…"

When her husband started to swear Beckett asked, "What is it?"

"I forgot, I'll have to tell Skye when she comes back," Castle replied. "We looked at a house that your father and then brother owned… and I guess you after that, in Mill Valley."

"Mill Valley? Isn't that where friends of hers live?" Beckett asked.

With a nod Castle said, "I'd tell her the street the house was on, but I don't know if it'd be there anymore."

"So we moved out there," Beckett said.

"Yes, because your sister and Patrick moved into the house on Alamo Square because Mary could move in too; though she bunked with Skye," Castle replied.

"Bunked?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Sure," Castle said. "Anyways, at that cottage we walked down the beach and then back and then… decided it wasn't too early in the day to consummate the marriage."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said wryly. "To tell you the truth I'm surprised we waited when we were in Dublin."

"We were eager to go outside," Castle reminded her.

"True," Beckett said. "Was that when you woke up?" she asked him as they looked over at Skye who walked inside at that moment.

"No," Castle said, watching the investigator sitting down in the chair again. "When I spoke to the voice that sounded like you," he began. "It was like a kind of…"

"Place of limbo?" Skye asked him. When he nodded she said, "Understandable, your mind needed explanations I suppose."

"Essentially that was it," Castle said, looking at his wife. "I told you… it, whatever, that I wanted to see more because I figured out we'd conceived Eliza that night in the hotel."

"And you did," Beckett replied.

"Yes," Castle said as he took her hand; having had his arm wrapped around her up until that point. "It started when you were around… I think six months pregnant, just us settled in Mill Valley." He recalled how he'd forgotten to tell the investigator that and explained it as quickly as he could before he watched her to see her reaction.

"You know the description sounds like Lisa's place," Skye commented. "Except for the room downstairs. But it wasn't that old, so you saw that and…?"

"And then it went to the first of September," Castle replied. "I was with Patrick in the family room and you were having Eliza. Eventually though I ran upstairs, and you were asking for me and you… had the baby."

"Since we all kept our names in what you saw," Beckett said. "I'm assuming we named her Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Cassia," Castle replied. "Apparently Cassia was my mother's middle name there. See this is where I really think it was a past life; I said my mother had hated her first name so we used her middle."

Beckett had to admit that was strange; since she knew her mother in law didn't mind her name at all; but she then said, "Did you stop there?"

Shaking his head Castle said, "It went to the next year, May, and you were four months with our second."

"Quick," Skye said in amusement as Beckett looked startled. "One question, was I with her when she was giving birth?"

"You and her mother," Castle replied. "That was for Julia's birthday and just the family coming together for it, not much really I can tell you beyond that."

"Judging by the pattern I'm assuming next is when the baby was born," Beckett said.

"Yes, but it wasn't this one," Castle said, touching her abdomen. "It… was… Alexis."

"And that's an issue?" Beckett said studying him.

"I'm not sure," Castle replied.

"It's not," Beckett said. "I think we've established that when she's with us I'm essentially her mother. What did we name her?"

"Alexandra Penelope," Castle said quickly, relieved she seemed to enjoy the idea judging by the smile on her face. "The middle name was your mother's middle name."

"Nice," Skye said. "What about afterwards?"

"It went to Christmas, I guess because it is now here," Castle said. "And the very last thing I saw before I woke up was Thanksgiving of 1929 and you were pregnant with our last; this baby."

"You two were busy," Skye said. She smiled at them and said, "Interesting story. Now I guess by the way you two are looking at me that you want to know my news."

"Story or news?" Castle asked.

"News," Skye said firmly. "I was planning to tell you two when I got here earlier but now is just as good. I've been speaking with some people in Burbank back at home and I'm scheduled to be on the 2020 fall season of _Dancing With the Stars_."

"You are?" Beckett asked in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Not exactly," Skye said. "They wanted me to be on this past season, but it didn't work out for me; investigations of course. And I wasn't so sure. About all I know is Flamenco, a little of Swing, and I have to wonder how I'd be accepted by the voters because Mary would be with me… a lot."

"Of course," Castle said. "Does this mean we could go to a show or two?"

Seeing the smile on the investigator's face Beckett said, "You want more than that?"

"Just a bit," Skye said. "I can get you front row seats with Mary and our girls for the entire time I'm on. But I want Julia and Peter to hopefully come to see me practice and join in on some dances."

"Do you know who you'll be dancing with?" Beckett asked before the investigator could ask them if it was alright.

"I do, Derek," Skye said. "At my request, but keep that from Julia until it's announce we're not going to tell our girls yet either."

"I thought he retired from the show," Castle commented.

"He's coming back one last season because he wants to meet me," Skye said.

"Funny, we've met your partner before you did," Castle told her.

"Once and a while ago," Beckett said wryly. "And as to Julia going to LA… do you know your schedule?"

"Practice is from Thursday after the show to Monday before it; dress rehearsals," Skye replied. "And I've asked and you two can come and see everything. Three if you come along Rick and four if Peter's allowed to come."

"Nice of you to think of her," Castle said. "Them I mean, but what about school?"

"We could leave Friday," Beckett said slowly. "Leave during lunch and get over there at noon her time, watch practice if they still are and stay until Monday night."

"You think you could do that for possibly eleven weeks?" Castle asked.

"Think of when I'm telling you this Rick," Skye said, standing up and walking to the window. "You can check with her teacher and the school as well."

"Luckily they would allow that," Castle said to his wife.

"Luckily the baby will be born by then; when will you start practice before the premiere?" Beckett asked the investigator.

"Three weeks before so… the second to last week of August," Skye said. "I've already set the time aside with work and I'm ready. To a degree of course."

"You'll be fine," Castle told her. "With Derek?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Skye shot back. "If it did he'd have won every time."

"The other half is votes," Castle pointed out.

"Okay," Beckett said as she had a feeling the two would go back and forth with that for a while. "We'll see how you do when you begin but for now yes, if the school can allow Julia to go then we'll go."

"What about Eliza?" Castle asked her. "She'd want to at least see the show."

"That's what I was thinking," Beckett replied.

"I'd also like to remind you about the baby," Skye said as she'd been listening to them.

"It'll be about four months when the season starts, it'll still need you," Castle pointed out. "Unless," he said before his wife could speak. "We take the baby and Eliza with us."

"Every week though?" Beckett said.

"You have time to think that over," Skye told them. "So go ahead and do that but I should tell you that you two will be coming on stage with me too." She couldn't help laugh at the look the two were giving her and said, "Just in the background to set a scene; I asked and I can do that. Mary will be too; if I make it that far of course."

"We'll see what happens," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"I do have to wonder how you'll do with the costumes," Castle said.

"Oh don't worry, I was firm in the fact I'll be dancing in trousers," Skye said. "It was either trousers or I don't join the cast. And one more thing, Mary requested that she pick out the songs we'll dance to."

"They'll allow that?" Castle asked.

"Yes, because I have no idea what she's choosing," Skye replied. "The only thing I know is that they'll be songs from The Beatles or their solo work."

"In that order?" Beckett asked.

"No," Skye said with a laugh. "I just say those two first as it's more likely she'd choose from there."

"It'll be an interesting season," Castle said.

Skye was going to speak when her phone started to ring, and she took it out of her pocket before saying, "Excuse me."

"I didn't say," Castle said once they were alone with the door closed. "But we were about to make love when I woke up."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Beckett replied. "Since it was the twenties I'm assuming you didn't know what we were having."

"No clue," Castle said. "But it was interesting, though I kept asking when I was in that other place when I could go back and saying I wanted to as well."

"And now you're here," Beckett told him.

"I am," Castle replied. "And I'm insanely happy to be." He became a little thoughtful for a moment and said, "When we have dinner tonight I want the girls to be with us."

"Alright," Beckett said. "What was Alexis' reaction when you told her about her being our child?" she asked him as he'd said previous he'd told the girls that.

"She was fine with it, actually she wasn't all that surprised," Castle answered. "By the way, where are they?"

"I'll find out," Beckett said with a smile before she leaned over him enough to grab her phone. But before she could call Darnley's number she kissed her husband, not surprised when they made it deep at the same time as they held onto each other tight.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Castle," Bell said as she watched him sit on the side of the bed. "You can try and stand but allow us to hold onto you just in case."

"Is this weird? I only woke up…" Castle began to say.

"Ten hours ago," Beckett said, looking at her watch quickly.

"You were only out for two, two and a half days so no I don't think so," Bell replied. "I need to check on your knee at this point, with the way you responded to the exercises with Nurse Liam I think you can walk just fine."

"Okay," Castle said, smiling at his wife as she looked slightly concerned. He slid off the bed as the nurse and doctor held onto him and he placed his full weight on the floor. Since he hadn't used his legs for a while he staggered a little bit before he got his balance back.

Beckett watched her husband closely as he walked a few steps, grimacing when he put weight on his bad knee. "It hurts?" she asked him before the doctor could.

"Yeah, it feels like it's straining," Castle replied.

"You have a brace you said?" Bell asked him.

"He does, I had someone bring it," Beckett told her.

"Okay, you can head back to the bed," Bell told him.

Though he didn't want to Castle did so and once he was leaning back again he said with a sigh, "Any idea now when I can go home?"

"I'll see if I can let you go on Saturday but for now, still Sunday with how your knee is actually walking on it," Bell replied. "Don't try to push yourself and you might be able to."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Beckett said with a smile. She and her husband said goodbye to both the doctor and nurse before she texted her father that they could bring the girls and their dinner up. "I feel bad," she told him with a smile. "I could go and help them."

"I'm sure Skye and Patrick will help him," Castle assured her, reaching out to her to take her hand. As soon as he was holding it he pulled her close and they shared a brief kiss before he told her, "I wish I could go home now."

"I do too but we'll get to this weekend very soon Rick," Beckett replied, kissing him gently again. Shortly after there was a knock on the door and she turned to see that Skye and Darnley were there with two full trays. Before she or her husband could say anything, his dinner was being rolled in and for a while they were busy getting everything ready once hers and Castle's friends had left them.

"So," Castle began after they'd been eating for a little. "There's something we wanted to tell you girls. Well… Skye really."

"What is it Mommy?" Eliza asked as he'd looked over to her.

"Skye told us that next year in the fall she's going to be on _Dancing With the Stars_ ," Beckett said. She smiled when Julia dropped her fork on her plate and said, "She let us tell you."

"Oh… but school's going to be going on then," the girl said with a sigh.

"It is but Skye asked specifically for you to go," Castle commented.

"She did but… why?" Julia asked, elated before she became confused.

"She wants to let you have the chance to learn from another professional besides your teacher and maybe be in some dances with her. You and Peter," Beckett said.

"Who's she dancing with?" Julia said, stunned at the idea. "Oh… wait maybe she doesn't know."

"Not yet," Castle said.

"But you will find out," Beckett continued as Julia playfully looked impatient.

"But I can watch them practice?" Julia asked.

"And perform, Skye will save us seats in the front row," Castle said.

"So we can really go? Even with school?" Julia asked.

"We talked about it and we'll likely be home schooling you," Castle replied. "Even though we'll be out of town of course."

"It'll only be about a day and a half," Beckett said. "And temporary. And of course you'll make sure you keep up."

"Oh I will, I promise," Julia said earnestly.

"What about me?" Eliza asked, raising her hand then.

"And the baby?" Julia asked as she recalled that herself.

"We'll need to figure that out," Beckett said. "But we have a good amount of time to do that. Before Skye leaves you should show her some steps."

Julia frowned, as she was chewing at that moment, and once her mouth wasn't full she said, "That would be cheating."

"You want her to wait until she starts practicing with her partner?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"That would be better," Julia said with a firm nod.

"Well there goes my suggestion that we show her," Castle said to his wife.

"Show her what? We haven't danced for a while now, so I think she's better off learning from Skye's partner," Beckett replied, shaking her head though she was smiling at the same time. "But Eliza, you can come see the shows on Monday, either your gram or grandpapa-"

"Or both," Castle said quickly.

"Or both," Beckett said in amusement. "Will bring you out to LA and we'll fly back that night."

"That's going to be interesting love," Castle said to her.

"I know," Beckett said, aware he was thinking of the Tuesday after. "But that just means we need to sleep on the plane going back."

"We will," the girls said at the same time.

Castle began to laugh before he calmed down and said, "What if the baby joins them in that?"

"I don't think it's an if," Beckett replied with a smile.

"You're probably right," Castle said.

"What are we gonna do after we eat?" Julia asked then.

"I think we should play a card game with everyone," Beckett said. "Since the five of us ended up playing on our own earlier."

"We have UNO," Eliza suggested.

"We can play that," Castle told his wife.

"We'll need to bunch up the tables," Beckett said, looking at his bed.

"It can be done," Castle said quickly.

"Alright, here," Beckett said, standing up. "I'll text them, can you check and make sure we didn't drop anything girls?"

"The bed's clean," Castle asked as he'd checked it quickly.

"The floor is clean too," Julia told her mother.

"They're coming back up," Beckett replied, reading her phone then. "Except for Skye and Patrick, they're going to stay in the cafeteria a little longer; leave the room for family."

"Did you tell them they're basically family?" Castle said. "Especially after earlier and what we told them."

Smiling as her husband had told everyone about what he'd seen; except for the more personal things; Beckett said, "Patrick anticipated me on that, he said it's a nice thought but they'll let us have tonight. They're also going to talk to their families and they'll come up to say goodnight."

"Okay," Castle said before there was a knock at the door. He lay back against the bed as he watched the others in their family enter, smiling as Alexis came over to him and kissed his cheek. He looked on while they pushed the tables together and gathered enough chairs for everyone but the girls. Though he didn't think they would have him do so he was soon taking half of the deck of cards. After he had dealt out a hand to everyone he settled back to begin their game, looking around at everyone and feeling relieved yet again that he was back.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're awake Daddy," Eliza was saying as she and her sister hugged him together.

"I was thinking the same thing all through our games," Castle replied.

"That was fun," Julia commented.

"It was," Castle said in agreement, a smile on his face. "But I love you two, sweet dreams tonight and I'll see you tomorrow of course."

"Get rest Daddy," Eliza said, hugging her tighter around the neck.

"I will," Castle promised. "Believe me I want to get home sooner than Sunday if that's possible."

"You will," Julia said.

Laughing a little Castle said, "Thanks for your confidence."

"I love you Daddy," Eliza told him then before she shared a kiss with him.

"I love you too Daddy," Julia then said before sharing a kiss with him. They both took turns hugging him before she and Eliza got down from the bed with their mother and Alexis' help and then watched as their sister went to their father.

"We'll see you tomorrow Dad," Alexis told him as she embraced him tightly. "And like Eliza said get rest, I love you."

"I will," Castle said. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too."

Going over to her stepmother Alexis looked on as Beckett sat down in her chair before pulling the girls over to her. She smiled as they embraced her together, neither one going on her lap.

"We want to be careful Mommy," Eliza said at her mother's look to them both.

"Oh really?" Beckett asked with a smile. "The baby will be okay."

"Still," Julia said before she and her little sister hugged their mother at the same time. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Julia," Beckett said, sharing a kiss with her. She did the same with Eliza and said, "And you, I love you Eliza."

"I love you Mommy," the little girl said with a smile. "Are you happy Mommy?"

"Very," Beckett replied. She embraced them a final time and stood, about to hug her stepdaughter when the young woman spoke before she could do that.

"Mind if we talk outside?" Alexis asked her.

"No, Rick…" Beckett said, turning to him then.

"I'll be fine, leave the door open," Castle replied. He smiled and waved at the girls before he lay back, wondering what exactly his daughter wanted to talk to Beckett about.

"Is this about the story your dad told us?" Beckett asked Alexis once they were in the waiting room and the girls were looking out the window.

"It is… what do you think?" the young woman asked, studying her closely.

"I don't mind," Beckett said. "But really it sounds like it was just a dream."

"I don't think so," Alexis said. She studied her stepmother's expression and said, "That doesn't surprise you."

"No, I'm aware you're interested in Hinduism and that's a belief," Beckett said. "Reincarnation."

"What if it was true and Dad saw our names now? Cassia? Penelope? That could very well be from that time period. And knowing Dad as long as I have he's never used those names," Alexis said.

"No, he hasn't," Beckett replied. She smiled at her stepdaughter's questioning look and told her, "I've read all his books and helped him write the last five." She shook her head and said, "If it's at all possible and you were our third child then I can trust your father when he said we were happy with you." She then said, "I told him and Skye earlier that essentially when you're with us I stand in as your mother."

"Dad said you told them you are my mother," Alexis corrected her.

"I should have known," Beckett said, another smile on her face. "Then you don't mind either and I'm assuming this is you checking to see if I'm serious."

"You're good," Alexis said. "It was nice to hear though I wonder what happened after the baby was born in 1930."

"I do too," Beckett replied. "Since that would have put us all in the Great Depression. Take them home, they need to get some rest now."

"I will," Alexis said with a smile. "Goodnight Kate, love you."

"I love you too Alexis, night," Beckett said. She embraced the girls one last time before she smiled and watched them leave before walking swiftly back to the room.

"I'm alright, just watching TV," Castle said, smiling at his wife when she closed the door behind her.

Looking up at the screen Beckett smiled when she saw it was a rerun of DWTS and she said, "Hard to believe we'll be there."

"Especially since it's that far away," Castle replied. He turned off the TV as his wife sat on the edge of the bed next to him and he told her, "You realize she planned that you yourself could go."

"I did," Beckett replied. "When she said it was the fall season and not the spring. I think she wants us to really be in the background… oh."

"Mary," Castle said. When his wife nodded he said, "She might be embarrassed but you know she might run over and hug her; a lot of stars do that."

"That's only for a second," Beckett said. "But yes, if we're asked we'll be in the background. I'm going to ask for one thing though."

"To go up to the Sky-box?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, "Me too, I'd love to see it."

"And we're taking Julia," they said together at the same time.

"I get the feeling she'd run up there on her own," Becket said with a smile. "How's your knee?"

"It's good," Castle replied as he'd put his brace on before dinner. "I guess I'll test it out tomorrow… hopefully Dr. Bell will let me use the cane too, see how that goes."

"Maybe," Beckett said with a smile. "I'm going to change okay?"

"Does that mean we need to go to bed? It's early and I'm not tired," Castle said as she got off the bed.

"No, we can stay up a little longer," Beckett said. "We do have a deck of cards."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to play strip poker, I have very little on," Castle said as he watched her grabbing her pajamas.

Giving him a look over her shoulder Beckett said, "Put the TV back on."

Castle laughed slightly but he didn't turn it on as she'd suggested, instead he wondered about their family in the twenties he'd seen. But he couldn't really get past the last he'd seen of them and he was glad he wasn't still looking up at the ceiling when his wife walked out to him. "What are we going to play?" he asked as she was picking up the deck of cards.

"I figure poker," Beckett replied.

"Why don't we play War instead?" Castle asked. When she looked at him questioningly he smiled and told her, "I want to take it easy."

"Okay," Beckett said slightly laughingly. She was about to shuffle when her husband grabbed her arm and she looked at him questioningly before he spoke.

"Do you think I could see…?" Castle asked her.

It took Beckett another moment to realize what he meant but she smiled once she did, leaning over to share a kiss with him before she got up. Since it had been uncovered she went to the window, drawing the curtains over it before she went back to her husband. "There isn't that much difference," she said as she uncovered her abdomen for him.

"I don't know," Castle said, studying it. "There seems to be more of a curve," he said as he ran his hand over it.

"There probably would be," Beckett said with a smile, watching him cupping his hand over her. "Alright, let me fix my clothes," she said after he'd been caressing her for a while.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Castle replied.

Watching him yawn she said, "Maybe you are tired."

"I think it's because I haven't really moved," Castle replied. "Maybe for twenty minutes?"

"Alright," Beckett said. "But if you're too tired to continue just tell me."

"I will," Castle said as he watched her shuffle. "I wonder why we stopped playing this game when we grew up. And I know we play with the girls but the two of us?"

"Do you ever want to try and work stripping or else truth or dare into that?" Beckett asked.

"I don't know that we can really call it truth or dare," Castle said.

"It's good enough," Beckett said, taking the two cards they'd just set down as they'd begun to play. "Would you?"

"Maybe one day," Castle replied. "I don't know I'm not feeling the urge to do that."

"I'm not either," Beckett said. She looked at him and said, "What?" as he was looking at her in concern.

"You said you slept right?" Castle asked.

"Yes, but it's more I'm tired because I've been worried about you," Beckett replied. "I fell asleep last night next to you," she told him. She smiled slightly when he took all their cards and handed the deck to her and said, "Though I'm sure you don't want me to do that now."

"No," Castle said. "But lying next to me won't hurt."

"No," Beckett said with a laugh as she straightened the deck and got up to put it away. She took off her robe once she was next to the bed and climbed on before her husband wrapped his arm around her. Pressing her cheek to his shoulder she murmured, "I hated it."

Squeezing her arm gently; as he knew she meant him not being awake to hold onto her; Castle said, "I can't imagine what you went through love."

"It wasn't your fault," Beckett told him quickly as she'd heard the guilt in his voice easily.

"No but I wish…" Castle started to say. He shook his head and then said, "At least I'm awake now."

Beckett nodded and raised her head before she kissed him on the lips gently before her husband was holding onto her a little tighter and they deepened the kiss together. She could feel that he was stronger than he'd been when the day had begun, and she felt relieved. But she knew he needed some rest so when they parted she told him, "I should go."

"Not yet," Castle said, rubbing her arm gently. "I'm not sleepy yet."

Beckett smiled before she then tilted her head back and told him in Irish, " _Welcome home my love_."

" _I'm so glad to be back love_ ," Castle replied, and he leaned down to kiss her once more.

Responding to him eagerly Beckett held onto him tightly, relishing the fact that he did the same to her. When they finally parted she pressed close to him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Castle said immediately though he didn't whisper. He reached down to her and tilted her up so he could kiss her once more, seeing her ready for him which made him elated just before their lips met.

Castle and Beckett kissed one another for some time after that, forgetting their slight fatigue as they took the chances they'd missed since he'd left for the market on Monday. And as they parted and murmured to each other they knew they'd still be making up as they woke up to the next day together.


	31. Want To Come Home

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very happy getting the feedback for the last chapter I did in the end, so let me get straight to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (It was nice to read that you like how everyone's very interested in what Castle saw. I figured that they would be with that story so glad you mentioned it!)

MsNYC (So glad to see that you thought the first half of the chapter was really good. And I agree, I don't think anyone could be happier about Castle doing well than Beckett, lol. You're right, if he hadn't had that previous injury Castle would have been alright. And I'm not surprised that you're happy Castle's knee is the only reason for him staying. And since it's not too, too bad an injury I didn't think everyone would be too concerned about it so you're right. I'm not surprised that you get the feeling that Alexis appreciates Beckett more than she lets on to everyone as you said, and she might, lol. And of course, I was happy to see you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Mb (Nice to see you thought the first half was a great update. I'm glad you thought I was able to really capture how eager, relieved and grateful everyone was about Castle waking up and responding to them. I wasn't surprised to see you pointing out that Beckett was skeptical about what he saw being their past life. But I'm also not surprised that you believe a part of her does believe and can feel the truth of it in her heart as you said. I'm so glad about what you said about Castle and Beckett are destined to find each other in the past, present or future since that's what this was all about. And I was really glad when you said that their hearts and souls are entwined to always find each other as again that's what I was trying to show. And the bit after that where you said, they were made whole as one with each other and with their family was nice too. Not surprised you love seeing them all together! You're very welcome for posting! And of course, I was glad to read that you thought the second half of the chapter was another great update. And I wasn't surprised that you weren't that the others believed Castle when he said he was a past life. Also, not surprised that you believe that Beckett's heard knows it true. But you got what I saw of her when she was on the show, that her mind is logical and she needs to be convinced and overridden as you said. I'm so, so happy that you had a smile at the news of Skye being on DWTS and not surprised you also mentioned the fact that she wants the Castle clan there at the shows as well as being there to help and participate in the dances. I was really, greatly pleased that you loved the talk between Alexis and Beckett about her being Beckett's daughter in the past life. And the same for you saying they're truly mother and daughter and family. But yeah, not by blood as you said they are by choice. I have to admit I wasn't sure what Spence was, but I guess that maybe you meant just as serious. If that's true, then I loved that you said you thought it was just as serious and just as real since that's what I believe too and am glad readers think! I'm also very pleased that you're hoping in future stories to find out and see more of the past life because you just might, lol, *hint hint*. And I'm not surprised you could see that because of the connection Castle and Beckett have they would share the same visions of those past lives, you might be right about that too, lol. So happy to read that you're loving this story as well as series. You're very welcome again. And thank you, I hope that you and all your friends and family have a Merry Christmas as well!) and

vetgirlmx (Nice to read that you thought the day was perfect after everything they'd been through for the past few days. Didn't really see it not being that way. And glad David's reaction made you laugh in the end, and I suppose if something like that happens I thought they'd be very worried. But I am glad that you thought it was nice to see that and you got what I thought with their friends being so worried because they've been so for a while. Great that you loved everybody's reaction to the past life. And not surprised that you weren't that Beckett wasn't really buying that reincarnation angle, par for the course for her I think, lol. And not surprised that you think Alexis' thoughts on it might change her mind but like you said you have to wait and see. I'm so, so glad that while I surprised you with Skye being on DWTS that you're excited about it. And not surprised it's for Julia, lol, since of course it's a really good experience as you said for her. I wasn't surprised that you expected Skye to invite them and I figured since Peter's Julia's partner she'd think he should go too but nice to read you thought it was very nice of her to do that. Not surprised you're hoping he can go too. I'm also not surprised that you're glad it's only Castle's knee keeping him in the hospital. And great to read you're waiting for him to be released to go home and see what's next since of course it means you want to read more and now you don't need to wait anymore!).

Thanks for the review, I loved reading them and appreciated the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _(I Want to) Come Home_ by Paul McCartney, from the soundtrack for the movie _Everybody's Fine_.

Want To Come Home

Raising his head from the screen of his phone Castle smiled as his wife entered the room and said, "I was going to go out there and see if you were on your way back yet."

"Good thing you didn't, your cane is way over here," Beckett told him with a smile as she reached the bed and set the bag she had next to him on it. "Hello again," she said.

"Hello love," Castle replied, wrapping his arm around her. Though she'd stayed the night in his room; as she'd done since he'd been admitted to the hospital; he was wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her hard. He had to really push himself to let her go eventually but he finally did, and he growled saying, "I wish I could do more."

"When you're completely well love," Beckett told him. "But I don't blame you, I wish we could do more than that, but I want your knee able to handle our nights."

With a smile Castle said, "At least we'll both really, really want it once we can get back to it. Christmas?"

"You suggested it," Beckett replied.

"I did," Castle said. "I would say the night before but I'm sure we'll be too tired from waiting for them to fall asleep."

"Probably," Beckett said, kissing him tenderly on the lips before she hurried over to the window to cover it. "I'll have to help you," she said as he was sliding off the bed.

"I know and I'm looking forward to it," Castle told her with a smile. He stood with his hand on the mattress and said, "Were the girls upset they couldn't come with you?"

"A little but I insisted that we should get back together at home, we've been here enough," Beckett told him as she reached around him for the back of his hospital gown. When it was off him she said, "I'm glad they let you wear those at least."

"I'm surprised I was," Castle said as he was left clad in his boxers. "But at least you were the one who gave me that sponge bath."

"You think I would have let anyone else do that?" Beckett asked him in amusement as he was pulling on his shirt.

"No but I still wanted to say it," Castle replied, smiling at her as he stepped into his pants and she held onto him just in case. He tucked in his t-shirt and after throwing on a blue plaid shirt over his t-shirt he said, "How's my hair?"

"Just run your hand through it," Beckett told him with a smile. As he was doing that she went to grab his cane that was leaning against the closet door before she went back to him. "I'm glad you got this," she told him.

"Me too," Castle replied, studying the cane. He'd bought it while they're been on their honeymoon, a light Alder that had an angled end that was an extension of the cane. There was a Celtic knot carved there and he could feel it as he said, "I'm ready for the wheelchair."

Beckett smiled and leaned over, gently brushing her lips against her husband's before she slowly pulled away. "When we get home-" she started to say.

"I need to take it easy, I know," Castle interrupted her with a smile. "I will, I just want to go home, hold the girls on my lap and see the dogs. Also see the house, our parents, sleep tonight in our bed with you…"

"Got it," Beckett said. There was a knock on the door and she smiled saying, "Now you can go," before she went over to open it for Liam on the other side with the wheelchair for her husband.

"Good morning," the nurse said with a smile at them. "Are you ready to go?"

"Very," Castle replied.

"That is a very cool cane," Liam said as Beckett stood next to her husband as he sat down in the chair he himself was holding.

"Thank you, got it in Ireland," Castle said as after almost six days they'd both gotten to know the young man.

"I thought so with the carving at the top," Liam said while he was pushing the chair out into the hallway. "Since you signed the papers already I'll just take you out to your car."

"I'm glad I had the chance to do that," Castle said as they stopped at the elevator. "I said goodbye to Bell for you," he then told his wife.

"I caught her when I left to get your clothes," Beckett said with a smile. "And I said that and thank you."

"Are you two going to write again?" Liam asked while the car they were in was heading down to the lobby.

"We'll wait until after the New Year," Beckett said first.

"But we planned to do that anyways," Castle commented.

"I'll be eager to read that book once it's released," Liam said as he was wheeling the chair into the lobby.

"We'll send you a signed copy," Castle told the man.

"Thank you," the nurse said with a smile.

"I'll be right back with the car," Beckett said, squeezing her husband's shoulder firmly. She hurried out to the parking lot and brought the car back around to the front before she got out to go to her husband.

Though he didn't really think he needed it Castle allowed Beckett and Liam to help him into the passenger seat. Once he was settled he shook the nurse's hand and thanked him before the door was closed. As soon as his wife was back in the driver's seat next to him he reached over and took her hand. "Let's go home," he told her, squeezing gently.

"Okay," Beckett replied with a smile before she pulled away from the curb. "Before we get home there's something I was going to tell you about but… I wanted to wait until we were back."

"Yeah?" Castle asked, watching her closely.

"Remember your journal you kept earlier this year?" Beckett said as she stopped at a red light.

"I do," Castle said, nodding once.

"I brought it with me to the hospital and I wrote to you," Beckett said. "Not many times but a few."

"Is it back in our room?" Castle asked as he saw she was nearing home.

"We can read it tonight," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"I'd love to do that," Castle said seriously before she was stopping at the gate. "And this cane is reminding me of something else. In our past life I wore spectacles."

"Oh?" Beckett asked slightly absently as she was pulling into their driveway and making her way to the garage.

"Yeah, I wore them in the war," Castle began, as he'd already told her that part of his dream. "And they called me Old Man in the Army."

"Is this because of our appointment next Tuesday?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Partially, what if I do need glasses?" Castle asked.

"I'll still love you," Beckett said as she closed the door behind them. She opened the door and said rapidly, "And want you."

Castle laughed and waited for her to come around to the passenger door that he opened before. He stood as she watched him and with the help of the cane took a few steps forward. "See? I just needed the practice," he told her as he wasn't limping too badly.

"I know," Beckett replied, smiling at the one on his face. She took his arm and kissed his cheek before they walked together inside the house.

"Hey, you two," Castle said with a smile as Macca and Rita raced to him. "Is Sprint still coming Monday?" he asked his wife.

"Shh," Beckett said with a smile though he'd kept his voice low. On Thursday she'd gotten an e-mail that their new dog needed to come to their home sooner than they had planned. And since she and her husband were so happy that day learning he would be going home Saturday they'd decided to break with their tradition of a dog as a Christmas gift though Castle had said it still was; just early.

"They're not going to hear me, they're probably not expect-" Castle began as they reached the doorway to the family room.

"Welcome home!" the people inside said.

Beckett laughed at her husband's expression and she squeezed his arm she was holding onto and she told him, "Welcome home love."

"Thank you," Castle said, smiling down at her before he then shared a kiss with her. "Oh god, you guys are here," he groaned in mock annoyance as someone whistled and he saw that it was the boys.

"Think we were going to miss your homecoming bro?" Esposito said, walking over to them.

"No but I had to make sure you know I'd heard you," Castle said, clasping hands with him before Esposito squeezed his shoulder. He turned to Ryan, not surprised when he embraced him momentarily.

"Sorry we couldn't come," Jenny said, holding Danny as she hugged him next.

"Don't worry; it was during the week so…" Castle said, embracing Lanie last. "Dylan?" he asked as he'd noticed the man was missing.

"With his sister, I'm joining him tomorrow remember," she said.

"And you stopped by to visit us? I'm touched," Castle said.

"Not just you, I had to check on how Kate is," Lanie said.

"She already did," Beckett said wryly. "And I'm fine." She took her husband's arm and said, "You should sit."

"Yeah," Castle said, walking over to the couch. He shook Brad's hand around the girls who'd climbed up next to him and did the same with Lily, David and Rebecca. "Sorry but… getting used to walking and not heading back to a bed."

"It's alright, at least you're doing well now," Rebecca replied.

Hugging and kissing the girls Castle couldn't react to that as he turned his attention to Alexis. He shared a kiss with her, shook Louis' hand before he did the same with his father in law and then let his mother kiss him on the cheek. "Okay, lastly kids…" he said, smiling at the Ryan, Foster and Davis kids who were standing with their parents. He hugged them all; thanking them for the get-well cards they'd all made him and sent to him as he was recovering.

"Sorry we're late," Skye said, rushing into the room then. "Got a bit busy with our travel plans."

"Are you leaving today?" Castle asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

"We are," Darnley said, having been behind the investigator. "We managed to get to red-eye flights."

"It's almost Christmas," Skye said, not surprised when everyone looked over at her. "There's only so much my connections can do at this time of year."

"Are you guys heading back to the city today?" Castle asked the boys, Lanie and Jenny.

"My half-brother is coming early tomorrow and staying with us until the rest of our families arrive," Jenny said.

"My mom's insisting I'm there Christmas Day, so I need to make sure I'm finished at the station before then," Esposito said.

"Don't worry," Castle told them quickly. "I'm glad you guys are here even with the holiday coming up."

"What do we do now Daddy?" Julia asked as they were all quiet.

"Maybe you should tell your story!" Eliza said eagerly.

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband glanced at her; since she was sitting next to him by then; and she smiled saying, "You should, they might be interested in hearing it."

"Okay," Castle said, waiting until everyone was settled. He had by then told his family of his dream before that day, so he addressed their friends about it. As he had done before when he was telling everyone besides Beckett he left out anything that dealt with the more intimate part of their relationship there.

"So… I was a…" Lanie started to say before looking around at everyone. "I was evil."

"It wasn't really you," Castle said. "Just a story," saying that as he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them it was a past life.

"We know you're really nice Auntie Lanie," Eliza said, having hurried over to her.

"Thank you honey," Lanie replied with a smile, hugging her as the little girl embraced her tightly. "I guess I should take it as being interesting."

"It was," Castle said with a smile.

"I like how I was basically the same," Brad said in amusement.  
"And Kate," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"It sounds like she was like you," Ryan said. When both Castle and Beckett looked at him he said, "Making sure she was there for the investigation…"

"He's right," Beckett said, a wide smile on her face.

"I guess so," Castle had to admit as he'd thought that himself. "But you know there's something else."

"Ah, that's true I'd told you," Skye said with a smile. When she saw that everyone was looking at her she told them; those that didn't know already which was basically just the Castle family, Jim and Louis; "I'm going to be on _Dancing With the Stars_ next fall."

Not surprised at the exclamations Beckett let her husband wrap his arm around her before she leaned her head on his shoulder as Skye explained everything to them. Finally, the investigator was finished and she looked at Julia with the others before the girl hurried to speak at Skye's glance.

"We're gonna go see her practice and then the shows," Julia told them.

"And school?" Ryan asked.

Beckett quickly explained what she and Castle were planning on doing, not surprised when she was asked soon after about the baby by Jenny. "We're still figuring that out, but we might just take all of them with us."

"At least you're lucky the baby will be old enough to travel," Ryan's wife said.

"Are you going to dance at all?" Esposito asked Julia.

Her cheeks a little warm the girl shook her head and said, "I think I'm just going to watch the practices."

"Oh no," Skye said as Julia was looking over her. "I aim to get you to dance somehow."

"Who makes up the 'stories' for the dances?" Brad asked. When the men looked at him; except for Castle and David; he sighed and said, "My wife and kids watch the show which means I do too."

"The pro does but I've been told I can put in a word or two," Skye said.

"Does Mary know about this?" Lily asked her.

"Oh she does, I told her first of course because she might join me in the background too," Skye answered. "Along with Rick and Kate."

"I'd love to see that," Ryan said, smiling at the two.

"Me too," Beckett said first.

"You know what they wear right?" Esposito asked.

"He's right, you do know what they wear," Lanie said, looking over at her friend and then the investigator.

"I stipulated that I would be wearing trousers," Skye said first. "And if you're wondering about the Waltzes or Waltz I might do, long coats will work too."

"And I'm not even sure if I'll even be on stage," Beckett said. "Unless they still let the audience dance."

"I don't know," Skye said. "But it'll be an interesting experience when we get to it."

"It will," Beckett said, smiling at Julia who was nodding her head rapidly. "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

Watching his wife stand up Castle followed her out of the room with his eyes until he stood himself and said, "I'll be back, I feel like walking." He was relieved when no one tried to stop him, and he made his way into the hall, the dogs trailing after him.

"You're tired of sitting already?" Beckett asked, looking up at the sound of the dogs' nails on the floor.

"A little," Castle replied, coming up to where she was at the counter in the kitchen. "What are we going to do?"

"I was going to suggest a walk through the neighborhood," Beckett said thoughtfully. "I'm just not sure what exactly they're going to do since I know the girls will want to play."

"Don't worry," Lanie said, walking up to them. "We don't mind if you let them do that; you should because I think Tommy is getting a little antsy."

"We should take them over to the playground," Castle said to his wife.

"Can you walk that far?" Beckett asked him.

"Of course," Castle replied quickly.

"Then we'll take them out there," Beckett said, sipping at her glass of water.

"We're not staying too long past lunch," Lanie told them then.

"How come?" Castle asked.

"We all have things we have to do," Lanie replied. "But we're not just going to eat and leave so you know."

"Christmas?" Castle asked. When the doctor nodded he said with a smile, "I am glad you guys came out here."

"Like we said we couldn't just let you get back home without seeing you," Esposito said as he was walking up.

Watching as Lanie left them Beckett said to him, "Anything lately?"

"No, things have been very quiet lately," Esposito replied. "And the murders have been…"

"Banal?" Castle suggested.

"No well I guess they are a little," Esposito said. "There's just no sign of anyone who follows Tyson."

"They might be keeping quiet," Beckett said. "To lull us."

"And then suddenly strike?" Esposito asked her.

Nodding Beckett said, "Tyson did the same once he escaped."

"Anything around the country from him?" Castle asked.

"Not that I've seen," Esposito replied. "I even checked out Interpol just on the off chance he was running around somewhere in Europe, but nothing stood out."

"Thank you for letting us know," Beckett replied.

"Better I tell you now," Esposito told them before looking over to the hallway.

"Mommy, Daddy come back," Eliza told them with a smile.

Sharing a glance, the two walked after their youngest until they reached the family room and Beckett said, "Who got our gifts for you?"

"I did," Alexis said with a smile. "I knew where they were already, but I didn't get the ones for the Fosters and Davises."

"We might try closer to Christmas if that's alright with you guys," Rebecca said.

"It is," Castle said. He looked from the gifts underneath the tree to his wife and with a smile said, "Should we start?"

"I think so," Beckett said with a slight laugh before they went to sit down so they could begin opening their gifts under their tree.

* * *

"You know what was the best part of seeing our lives after we got married?" Castle asked his wife.

"What?" Beckett said, looking up at him.

"That Christmas after you had Alexis," Castle began, nodding to his daughter ahead of them. "We strolled down the main street in Mill Valley arm in arm and I would tip my hat to the women we passed."

"I'll bet you enjoyed that," Beckett said wryly.

"It was awesome," Castle said.

Beckett laughed and squeezed her husband's arm gently before they watched as Tommy took off into the playground with Ryan racing after him. "You two can go, but don't run too fast," she said to hers and Castle's daughters as they were looking at them.

"Are you going to go after them?" Lanie asked.

"I will," Beckett told her before she turned to her husband. "Sit or stand?"

"I might walk around a while," Castle replied. "Remember Bell said I should walk on it."

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. "But if you need to go to a bench."

"I will," Castle promised before he kissed her cheek and watched her go.

"So Monday you'll know," Esposito said, coming over to stand with Castle and Lanie.

"Yeah," Castle replied as he could see the curve of Beckett's abdomen as she held her hands up to Eliza who was reaching down to her.

"Are you hoping this-" Esposito began.

"No," Castle interrupted in irritation. He looked at his friend and said, "Sorry, I've gotten people who don't know me that well who ask me that. Whatever the baby is I want it to be. I just want it to be safe… and Kate too."

Lanie shook her head quickly at Esposito before she told Castle, "Does Kate know you feel like that."

"Yeah, we've talked about this," he said, turning to look at them. "A couple times now so we're just ready to know."

"Hey, are you sure you should be walking on the chips?" Brad said as he walked over to his friend.

"I'm good," Castle said as the cane sank a little into the ground. "Don't start," he said teasingly to his wife when she just watched him walking up to her. "I want to walk."

"I know," Beckett told him with a smile. "Listen since it's just going to be us with everyone from the Hamptons tonight-"

"What time are Skye and Patrick leaving?" Castle interrupted her.

"At six," Skye said, having walked to them.

"Like I said everyone from the Hamptons," Beckett said with a smile as her husband turned his head back to her. "Want to head out for dinner?"

"That would be great," Castle replied. "Where do the girls want to go?"

"You pick Daddy," Julia said from above.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked with a smile.

"They're sure Dad," Alexis said, walking on the bridge her sister was on. "They say it's only fair since you've mainly had hospital food."

"Well… the _Studebaker_ sounds really good," Castle said. "They have their holiday stuff on the menu, right?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a smile as Julia was calling to Eliza above them about his choice. "We'll go there."

"Go where?" Lily asked, coming over to them.

" _The Studebaker_ ," Castle replied. "For dinner, you'll come right? Don't say we need to have dinner on our own because we will after today of course."

"Sure," David said, having heard them as he watched Mari go over the bridge. "Let us treat you though."

"Oh no," Beckett said. "We can pay our own checks, no treating."

"We'll see," Lily replied before she laughed as her friend sighed.

"Do you need to sit down love?" Beckett asked her husband as she noticed his hand was gripping the handle of his cane tightly. When he nodded she and Skye led him to a bench and she sat with him before wrapping her arm around his.

"Did you get tired too?" Castle asked, smiling down at her.

"No," Beckett said, looking up at him. "I spent six days unable to really do this, I feel like I can indulge."

"I think you can too," Castle told her seriously. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her and held her close before he said, "I'm glad they came to visit."

"I think you're just saying that because of the gifts," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"Partially," Castle said. "No, I was glad to see them to make sure I wasn't in a dream back in the twenties still."

"You are," Beckett said, her voice slightly amused. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah," Castle said.

"Do you have any idea of what happened to us in that dream? After you woke up," Beckett said.

"No," Castle told her. "I've really wanted to know myself since of course but I think it's because I have no idea what the baby is. I think if I knew that I could get what happens to us during the Great Depression." He realized what she was asking, and he looked at her saying, "You don't believe it was a past life, why are you asking?"

"Because," Beckett said simply. She smiled when her husband gave her a look and told him, "I'm curious Rick, I've been wondering if there's anything else because the story feels like it just ended abruptly."

"If I ever figure anything out I'll tell you," Castle said, watching Darnley walk up to them.

"Your mom's okay right?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it's just too cold," Castle replied. "She's never liked the cold. Or the snow."

"Your knee?" Beckett asked in slight concern.

"No, I'm alright," Castle replied. "Just a slight twinge."

Standing up Beckett looked around at the sky as she turned around before she said, "I think we have time but it's almost lunch anyways."

"Is Mother cooking?" Castle asked as he stood then. "Because if she is I'll go back to the hospital and grab a tray."

"She's not," Beckett said, smiling as she looked at Darnley who was laughing. "We ordered in."

"A surprise?" Castle asked.

"It is," Beckett said.

"What?" Darnley asked when she looked at him next.

"Sorry you were just kind of sitting there when we opened the gifts," Beckett said, her eyes on her husband who was walking down the path around the playground as he watched the kids.

"It's fine, we'll all come back and then we'll open gifts then," Darnley replied. "I'm really glad to see him up for your sake Kate."

Looking at him for that Beckett glanced down where he was looking before she said, "I'm fine."

"I know, you just can't help but worry," Darnley said.

Beckett was going to speak when she heard thunder and turned with others to look to the east where there were several clouds there. "That was fast," she said.

"They got to play for a while," Darnley said before they were going to the playground.

It took some of the parents a little time to get their children to walk back to the house, but they managed to get there just as the sun was being blocked out by the clouds.

"Sorry Daddy," Julia said to her father as they were all in the entry and were taking off their coats.

"For what?" Castle asked as he handed her blue coat over to his mother who'd come out to them.

"That you couldn't stay outside longer," Julia explained.

"Yeah, you just got home!" Eliza exclaimed.

"It's alright," Castle told them with a smile as they walked down the hall. "It's winter so I was lucky I could go outside right now."

"Not there Rick," Beckett told him with a smile.

"What?" Castle asked in surprise as he was about to walk into the family room. When she nodded to the dining room he said, "We can't all fit there."

"No but that's where you'll be sitting," Beckett said.

"Let me wait until we have our food before I sit," Castle replied. He then let his wife catch up to him and walked with her to the kitchen. "Nice," he said, seeing where the bags on the counter were from. "I didn't think they delivered."

"They do," Beckett replied. "Luckily a full bowl."

"So… what are we having exactly?" Ryan asked as Skye, Alexis and Martha were emptying what was in the bags.

" _Soki soba_ ," Skye answered since Beckett was looking at her. She explained what it was and said, "We had it in Japan when we went there all together and they enjoyed it."

"Did the kids?" Lanie asked.

"They did," Rebecca said. "Remember our daughter went with them too."

"It's really good," Mari commented.

"It is," Castle added.

"Come on Rick, I'll take your bowl," Beckett said.

"I will," Darnley said. When his friend looked at him he quickly explained, "I know Rick's not going to let you do that, so bring your bowl and you two can start eating."

Though she wanted to make a comment about her and Castle being okay Beckett knew they couldn't really protest. So she grabbed her bowl and after making sure the girls were being helped she walked with her friend and husband to the dining room.

"Who's sitting here with us? Just family," Castle asked.

"No, Lanie, Jenny, the boys and Tommy will," Beckett said. "Since the others are staying a little longer."

"Okay, then I'll wait," Castle said as Darnley had left them. He reached over to his wife and took her hand, squeezing it tightly before he said, "Good?"

"Yes," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "I would have told you don't worry."

Castle nodded before he said, "Now I'm better my attention's going to be focused on you."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. She had to pull away as their family and friends were entering the room but didn't mind as conversation quickly began about the baby.

"When you know are you sure we couldn't buy you at least one item of clothing for it?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sure," Beckett replied. "You gave us our gifts already."

"You're no fun Kate," Lanie said with a smile.

Beckett said, "I know but I told you, you don't need to buy Christmas gifts for the baby."

"I have to wonder why," Jenny said.

"I can't really explain it," Beckett replied.

"I think you want the baby here more than the clothes," Castle said. When his wife nodded he said, "But you can all do what you did for Eliza."

"You can," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at the way everyone turned their heads to her. "If you want to bring something for the baby then go ahead and do so when you see it. Tell us what you're going to do with your families though."

"We want to hear what you're going to do with your cousin," Esposito said.

"Do you remember him?" Julia asked.

"I do," Esposito replied as he'd met the man and his family at the wedding that summer. "Was a nice guy," he added. "Your dad."

"I know," Louis said with a smile. "Is there much we can do?"

"The normal stuff," Alexis said. "We'll need to take them to the lights."

Gasping Eliza said, "Let's go today!"

"I'd really like to do that love," Castle said, looking at his wife.

Beckett wanted to say it was too much, but she then recalled that a friend of theirs had a golf cart in that neighborhood. "Alright but you need to promise me we'll ask AC for his cart if it's too much for you."

Sighing Castle said, "Okay but I'll be fine, just a little hot chocolate… gingerbread cookie."

"Alright Rick," Beckett said before he reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips. She shook her head at him; while she was smiling; and then turned her attention to the others saying, "But there are different things we can do because remember that they haven't been here yet; just Louis."

"I've told Erin about the town, especially downtown," Louis replied. "And of course, they want to have a look at your horses. Most especially my da."

"And we'll take them," Beckett said.

"You can't ride though," Lanie said.

"I know but I can show Alex off," Beckett replied.

"You don't mind that name?" Jenny asked Castle.

"Oh no," he said quickly after finishing the last of his broth. "She told me and though there's a message behind that; since my namesake is a little…"

"Stubborn?" Beckett suggested.

"As you said," Castle replied. When she rolled her eyes and smiled he turned to the others and told them, "I figure it's a perfect name for him."

"We should get going," Ryan said, looking past Castle out the windows.

With that everyone at the table got up and after they had cleared together they met up with the others. There was a lot of talking together as they cleaned up there until finally they were gathering in the entry so the others could put on their coats to go out to the two cars they'd brought from the city.

"Text us the second you find out," Lanie was telling Beckett as they embraced once she'd said goodbye to the family and everyone from the Hamptons.

"I will," Beckett said. "We'll send it to everyone at once. Have a safe drive and let me know when you get there okay?"

"I will," Lanie promised before she turned to Castle. "Take care of yourself."

"Trust me when I say I will," he replied, hugging her briefly. "And her too which I know you're going to tell me next."

"Of course," Lanie said. "It's great to see you're alright."

"Have a great Christmas if we don't talk before then," Beckett was saying to Ryan and Jenny as she embraced them both. She took Danny from his mother and kissed his cheek saying, "Be good for your parents on the way back." She smiled when the baby smiled and gurgled a little before handing him back and hugging Tommy to her. "Next time we see you you'll need to tell us what you get from Santa," she told him.

"Thank you for my toys," the little boy said to her shyly and carefully as he nodded his head.

"You're very welcome," Beckett said, letting him go to Castle.

"It was great seeing you two," he said to Ryan and Jenny, embracing the latter and then shaking hands with the former.

"Great to see you're alright," Ryan told him seriously.

"He's right," Jenny said. "We were incredibly worried."

"I'm glad to know that, have a great Christmas and safe drive back," Castle told them. He tickled Danny as the baby laughed and squeezed his hand before he ruffled Tommy's hair. "It was great seeing you guys," he told them with a smile. "See how much you grew. Be good for your parents?" he asked the toddler.

"Yeah," Tommy replied, nodding his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, having fun playing with those toys," Castle said.

Beckett was embracing Esposito tightly at that moment and she told him, "Tell your mother thank you for the wine though we're not going to be able to drink that right now."

"Let it age," he replied.

Laughing Beckett said, "We're going to send you that e-mail too; you and Ryan."

"Trust us. We want to know and see what we're going to be uncles to," Esposito replied. He then went to Castle and shook his hand firmly before telling him, "Get some rest for your wife and kids."

"I've been thinking of doing that already," he replied with a smile. "But tell your mom thank you like Kate said and have a good Christmas with your family."

"I will," Esposito replied with a nod. "I'll give her your gift."

Watching with the others as the group left once they'd said goodbye to them all; standing on the porch; Castle felt his wife squeezing his arm and he looked at her, smiling before the group was gone and they stepped inside before he closed the door. "Okay, so the girls asked and Kate and I agreed we want to take them tonight to see the lights," he said to the parents.

"I have no problem with that," David said. "The only thing there is is that it's a Saturday night."

"Also, isn't it supposed to snow?" Lily asked.

"It'll wait," Castle said.

"And there is our advantage," Beckett added.

"You think people will stay away?" Brad asked.

"We know they will," Alexis said.

"She's right, if it's threatening snow then less people go," Rebecca said. "Alright, we'll go too."

"So what time are we meeting at the restaurant?" Brad said.

"I think five is good," Castle replied, looking at his watch. "We can't go any later for Dani."

"Thank you," David said, looking at his youngest daughter as she was waving.

"We'll see you then," Lily said.

After they'd said goodbye to the others Beckett said, "Are you going to come with us?"

"I think I'll try," Martha said as her daughter in law had been talking to her. "I may need a change in wardrobe but that's alright."

"Can we play now with Daddy?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"I think so," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Can we do that in a second?" Castle asked.

"Okay," Julia said immediately.

"We'll be in the family room," Jim said, taking Eliza's hand.

"What?" Beckett said to her husband when they were staying in the entry while the rest of their family went to the family room.

"Come on," Castle said, taking her by the hand and pulling her over to the door to the backyard.

Beckett was still confused before they were making their way over to the gazebo and she smiled saying, "I should have realized when you gave me my coat."

"Luckily you thought we were going out into the front," Castle replied before they stood together at the railing.

"So why did you bring me out here?" Beckett asked him after they'd been watching the ocean for a while. "And don't try to tell me it's for fresh air."

Castle smiled before he reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a rose, moving it in front of her as she'd looked back down at the beach by then. "To thank you," he said. "And of course, to let you know I love you."

Taking the rose in her hand Beckett let her husband pull her close and they kissed gently before it became deeper. She nearly dropped the flower as she wrapped her arms around him but just managed to hold on it. When they'd finally stopped she pulled away from him and said, "Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome because I made sure I knew what this color meant," Castle replied. He smiled as she came over to him and kissed him gently before he said, "I have to admit-"

"You wanted to walk too," Beckett said with a smile. "I knew but we should get back inside, it's cold."

"I guess," Castle said before she laughed and shook her head. He took her hand and they went together down the porch to the door to the house, pausing at the same time as her. "Should we have known?" he asked his wife as they looked at their daughters who were standing looking out the glass there.

"I think so," Beckett said, letting him open the door for them.

"Did you give her the flower?" Julia asked as she and her sister were looking at them eagerly.

"He did," Beckett said, holding up the dark pink rosebud.

"Is that the right one?" Eliza then said.

"It is," Beckett replied, knowing they meant the color of it. "Go with them to the family room and I'll join you."

"I think we'll stick with you," Castle replied.

Though she was going to tell them they didn't need to Beckett decided she didn't mind so she gave the flower to Eliza as she took off her coat.

"This is so embarrassing," Castle said jokingly to his wife as she had come over to him to help him take off his coat.

"I don't know, it's interesting to do this for you," Beckett said with a smile. "Usually it's the other way around."

"True," Castle said with a smile. He watched her put their coats together on the bench near the door and then followed her and the girls over to the kitchen.

"Are you sure we can go see the lights Daddy?" Julia asked as they were watching Beckett getting a stem vase for the rose.

"I am," Castle replied. "But we need to leave right away after we eat or else we'll lose time."

"Do you have to see all the lights really fast?" Eliza then asked.

"No," Beckett said.

"Oh, now you're so sure," Castle said teasingly to his wife.

"Yes," Beckett said simply, leaving the rose on the island counter. She went to him and said, "We better go, the others are all alone in the room."

"Just one more second," Castle said before he leaned down and took her lips with his own. He kept that very simple and was soon pulling away telling her, "Now we can go."

Letting him take her hand Beckett smiled and let Eliza take her other hand before they soon made their way to the family room. "Sorry we-" she started to say.

"We know about the rose," Alexis interrupted her stepmother with a smile. "Who do you think got it for him?"

"Oh, well thanks for that," Beckett told her with a smile.

"We were tempted to pick the games for you," Martha told the girls teasingly.

"No," Eliza said with a giggle. "We have to pick them."

"Are you going to do that now?" Beckett asked, going with her husband over to the couch where they sat and watched the girls as they went to the cabinet where their games were.

"What game do we have that lets everyone play?" Julia asked. She then paused and said, "Daddy you're supposed to pick."

"You two can," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when the two protested and he laughed before he said, "Then I'll pick from the games that are for the two of you." He looked over at what he could see of Eliza's games and said, "Do you mind playing Candyland again? Wait, is that the cherry game?"

Eliza nodded, and she smiled when her father told her to grab that game and she quickly did so before she said, "Only four can play."

"Only four but we can take turns," Castle said.

"That way you can rest?" Julia asked with a smile.

"Sort of," Castle said. "We want to give the others a chance."

"We should start," Beckett said.

Leaning over slightly to the game Castle watched Eliza spin first, smiling as the little girl squealed as she got a high number and started the game picking some cherries from her tree. He glanced at Beckett as Julia went next and he squeezed her hand tightly before they turned their attention back to their daughters and family as they began to play with them as well.


	32. Want To Come Home (Part 2)

"Comfortable Rick?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

"Yep, why don't I look like it?" Castle asked, looking up at her.

"I'm just checking," Beckett replied with a smile. She sat on his side of the bed and reached over, gently running her fingers through his hair that she could reach. "How's your knee?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and then kissed at the palm.

"Good, I'm not going to run any races but I can make it to the lights," Castle said before he pushed himself up. "I need to get changed, don't I?" he asked her.

"Yes, I brought your clothes," Beckett said, nodding over to the table behind their bed.

Castle glanced over to it as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and he said, "Now you're dressing me?"

"If you don't like what I picked out…" Beckett said. She cried out a little when he suddenly grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap which made her laugh. "I trust you when you say you're feeling better but those were just your arms," she said, trying to stop laughing.

"My very muscular arms," Castle said.

"Now you're fishing," Beckett told him.

"Now I'm kissing you," Castle replied before he leaned over just enough so he could crush his lips to hers. He held onto her tightly and even though he felt the first stirrings of his arousal he didn't stop until they were jerking away from one another, gasping for air. "I miss you love," he told her seriously.

"So do I," Beckett said, nodding her head. "But we'll have a chance soon, very soon. Now you need to get better and then we'll be…"

"Amazing?" Castle supplied. He smiled when she did in reaction to him and they leaned towards one another before they kissed. They were gentle that time and didn't spend that much together, pulling apart slowly. He caressed her hair with his free hand and he told her, "I love you Kate."

"Hmm, I love you too Rick," Beckett said, caressing his cheek with her hand. She pressed her lips against his for a moment before they parted and she said, "We can do this tonight."

"We can," Castle told her quickly and eagerly.

"Then we have tonight," Beckett said.

"We do," Castle replied, letting her stand up before he followed and went around, limping as he didn't have the cane on him. He then leaned against the table, watching his wife reach for his shirt, pulling it off before she spoke to him and got his attention immediately.

"I'm kind of enjoying this," Beckett told her husband.

"I'm not surprised," Castle replied, putting on the shirt she handed to him. "But you're not going to need to do it for too long."

"No but I'll enjoy it while I can," Beckett replied as she held him by the arm so he could put on his trousers. "I'm going to miss Skye," she said as she watched him tucking in his shirt.

"I know but we'll see her soon I'm sure," Castle said. "And Patrick will be back really, really soon."

"I know, this Friday," Beckett said. "I'm hoping though that it won't be snowing while they're here. At least not the whole time."

"Yeah you want to have a white Christmas of course," Castle said, not surprised when she rolled her eyes. He reached for her then and kissed her gently before he said, "Let's go?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a smile before she went over to grab his cane to hand it to him. She walked with him out into the hall and they headed downstairs as they could hear their daughters talking with someone in the family room.

"When will we get to see you again?" Julia was asking Skye at that moment. "I hope not until next fall."

"Oh no, I'm sure I'll see you guys… sooner than that," the investigator said, trailing off as she saw Castle and Beckett walk inside. "Mary and I might try and bring the girls to see the baby once it's born," she said, looking at Beckett.

"Come for a weekend," she said immediately.

"Yeah, she's right we wouldn't mind having you over," Castle said quickly. "Especially for that."

"I'll take you up on that," Skye replied.

"Mind if I do the same?" Darnley asked, walking up behind them then.

"Of course, would you be able to bring Maddy and Keo?" Beckett asked him.

Pausing before he could answer; since Eliza had gasped in joy at the idea; Darnley said with a smile, "I would try; I'll talk to Trev about it. We need to get going."

"I think everyone else is coming down," Castle said, going over to the doorway and listening, hearing that they were. He let everyone else walk by him to go to the foyer before he followed and watched as Skye and Darnley began saying goodbye to them all starting with Louis first.

"You two will be happy with whatever the baby is right?" Darnley said to the girls after he'd said goodbye to Alexis.

"Yeah," Julia said.

"It's our…" Eliza started to say, looking over at her parents.  
"Sibling," Castle suggested.

"Yeah," Eliza said with a nod.

"Okay, so you're excited right?" Darnley asked. When the two smiled he hugged them tightly before telling them, "Me too, so let's see what happens on Monday when we all find out."

"Kay," Eliza said with a smile. "Can you say hi to Maddy and Keo for me?"

"Us," Julia said rapidly.

"Of course, and Trevor too," Darnley said as he stood up.

"I'll add to that," Skye said, coming over to the girls to hug them as well. "I'll miss you two, but we'll talk I'm sure. And keep writing to my girls Julia."

"I will," the girl said with a smile. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you," Skye replied before she stood herself and turned to watch Darnley shaking Castle's hand.

"Take care of yourself," the man said. "I want you here to take care of Kate since she's almost five months."

Glancing at his wife, Castle did his best not to smile at how she was rolling her eyes before he said, "I want to do the same-"

"If she needs it," both Castle and Darnley said at the same time.

"Thank you for that at least," Beckett said wryly.

"Ah Kate, luckily I'm not going to be away for too long," Darnley said as he turned to her.

"Good thing," Beckett replied, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as they embraced. "Thank you so, so much," she said seriously in a whisper. "I would have been…"

"I know, it's why I did that," Darnley replied. "I couldn't let you go through it without me." He glanced behind at the others and said, "That's not an insult to you," he told them.

"We know, you two were close when you were in the Academy," Jim said.

"I'll be back soon," Darnley said firmly to Beckett when he turned back to her.

"Give my love to Trevor and your kids," she told him as they let go of each other.

"I will," Darnley said. "And I can't wait to hear what this is."

"Here," Beckett said with a soft laugh as he was looking at her stomach. She pressed his hand to it for a moment before hugging him one last time. "I can't help but wish you lived here," she told him, tears in her eyes.

"Me too but we'll talk and see each other as much as possible," Darnley assured her before he let go of her. "And I'll be back soon."

Shaking Castle's hand warmly Skye told him, "You've heard it already but I'm sure you'll make sure you take care of yourself for your wife and kids."

"I will, and thank you for the gifts," Castle replied.

"You're welcome but please wait to open those," Skye said. "We're doing the same with yours."

"Kate will make sure we do," Castle said laughingly before they embraced briefly.

"Like Patrick said we're eager about the baby too," Skye said to Beckett as they were hugging. "And take care of yourself and all of that."

"You too," Beckett said with a laugh after they'd parted. "Safe trip."

"Thank you, goodbye everyone," Skye said.

The family watched the two get into their car and then leave the driveway, the gate closing behind them. When it was they walked out to the garage to split up into two cars to begin making their way over to the restaurant at the edge of town where the other families were.

* * *

"It's funny," Castle said, looking around at all of them when they were nearing the end of the meal. "I thought we'd be pushed into the middle of the room."

"There are a little too many of us," Beckett replied as they'd been separated into different booths. She and her husband were at a booth with their daughters, Alexis and Louis with her father and Martha at another. The other two families were sitting at their own booths so they weren't able to talk to them, but she didn't mind and looking at the girls as her husband was widening his eyes at them she could tell they didn't either. "Are you guys ready to get going?" she asked the girls, looking down at Julia next to her.

"Yeah," Eliza said.

"I feel weird," Julia commented.

"Why?" Castle asked.

"I didn't bring my camera," Julia explained.

"You said you wanted to wait for when everyone got here to do that," Beckett replied. "And I'm doing the same thing."

"Yeah, but it'll be cool to just walk around and see the houses," Julia replied. She then smiled and said, "And you can walk with Daddy."

"I won't need help," Castle said as he watched his wife leave her credit card to pay for the meal. "I'll remind you that I can walk."

"I'll still stay with you," Beckett told him with a smile.

Castle smiled at her and then said, "I'm looking forward to that."

As soon as she had her card back Beckett got out of the booth and watched Julia get down from the seat before she watched her husband to check on him. "Did you make up your mind Martha?" she asked her mother in law when she'd walked over to her.

"I'll join you but only because Jim let me know that you'll be walking with Richard," Castle's mother replied. "I'll help watch the girls."

"Okay," Beckett replied before she saw the Fosters and Davises had gotten up as well. "We'll park across the street," she told them.

"Hopefully that idea of the snow keeping them away works," Brad commented.

"We forgot to tell you but we're going to have to leave early," Rebecca said to Beckett.

"We had a feeling," Castle said as they walked together to the entry. "Do you want us to take Mari back home?"

"Yes," David said, looking at his oldest. "I know you'd like to spend the night honey, but this is the first night Rick's back at home so let them have their night together."

"Another night," Beckett said.

With a sigh; though she'd expected that; Mari nodded her head and said, "Okay. At least I get to stay with you and see the lights."

"I know," Julia said as she'd been talking to her. "For now we have to get there." She smiled when Mari started to laugh and then went over to her family so they could get outside to their cars and go to the neighborhood nearby.

"Are we staying close together?" Lily asked when they had gathered on the corner of the street.

"We are but we might be a little slower," Beckett told her.

"That's alright," Brad said. "There's a reason for that."

"And your daughters will be looked after," David added.

"We won't be that far behind you all," Castle said, his voice tinged with amusement. "You guys are making me sound like a turtle."

"A very tall one," Brad said, laughing when his friend immediately shoved him aside. "Now I really know you're better."

"Let's go before we lose time," Rebecca told them. "Or before Ruby does."

"You know," Martha told the woman as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "I can take her to the house and you can pick her up."

"I suppose we can do that," David said, looking at his wife.

"We can," Rebecca replied with a smile. "Though I'm guessing you're using it as a chance to go inside sooner?"

"Just slightly," Martha replied, looking back at her son and daughter in law who had fallen to the back of their group.

"No hat to tip," Beckett told her husband as she saw the others had stopped in front of the house.

"And we know these people mostly," Castle replied as a few had stopped him to shake his hand and tell them they were glad he was better.

"That's true," Beckett said. "It's nice of them to say but I'm still not happy with the media."

"They're gone now," Castle said, squeezing his wife's hand reassuringly.

Beckett nodded, looking at the house they had stopped at and smiling as Julia and Eliza hurried over to them. "Nice so far?" she said, smiling at them as they came to embrace her.

"Yeah, are you okay Daddy?" Julia asked, looking up at him.

"I'm good," Castle replied with a smile as the girl went over to him to hug him carefully. He was going to say something when he paused and said, "It's a little early for dessert."

"I am worried about you Daddy," Julia said, smiling as she had wanted to say something about that eventually.

"I know, thanks for leading off with that," Castle said leaning down enough so he could kiss the top of her head.

"We will get something but further on," Beckett said as they were continuing then. The two hurried ahead to their grandfather and she waited for Castle to come up to her before she took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "How's the snow?" she asked him.

Looking up at the sky; though because it was dark he couldn't really see it; Castle paused for a moment before he then said, "I think we're okay still."

"Let me know if we won't be," Beckett said, slipping her arm through his and then reaching up to hold the upper part of his arm.

"Of course," Castle said, smiling down at her. "I missed this."

"Walking or me with you?" Beckett asked.

"Both?" Castle said.

Beckett nodded before she said, "Either one I didn't mind, but you're going to need something to keep yourself occupied while you're still using the cane and they're in school," nodding to the girls.

"Yeah, I've thought of that myself because the appointment on Monday's only going to take so long," Castle replied. "We can do something together right?"

As they were coming up to another house Beckett couldn't reply verbally, only nodding to her husband before they stood with the others and looked at the house while she squeezed his arm gently.

Castle smiled and said, "I love that they don't mind these houses are essentially the same."

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile herself. "And it's been a year; they forgot."

"They did," Martha said, walking back to them.

"Are you alright Mother?" Castle asked her.

"Oh yes, I came to check on you," Martha told him.

"I'm good, a little bit cold but that's mostly because we stopped," Castle replied. He glanced at his wife and then said, "We're keeping each other warm."

"We are," Beckett said, knowing that she was lucky her cheeks were already a little pink from the cold. "Do you want to walk with him?" she then asked as she'd seen the rest of the group was continuing.

"No," Martha said. "Stay with him."

"I think your mother just ordered me," Beckett said in amusement as they began to walk.

" _She knows you're my best medicine_ ," Castle commented.

"You don't want to change that?" Beckett asked.

"No, I'm good," Castle said with a smile. "Listen I've been thinking about what we could do and I'm thinking the baby's room."

Sighing Beckett said, "I thought you would say that but you-"

"We have the furniture coming, the crib and if I sit on the floor, I mean the bed, I can put that together," Castle said quickly as they were stopping again.

"Alright," Beckett said. "But we'll take breaks and ask David and maybe Rebecca to help us again with the furniture."

"You won't do anything strenuous, will you?" Lily asked, walking over to them.

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. "We'd ask you and Brad but since you'll be off-"

"We'll come over," Brad said immediately. "We wouldn't mind helping this time around."

"Good because we're going to be out," Rebecca said. "We have some paperwork to finish up before the holidays."

"And they're going to be the godparents, right?" David asked.

"Unofficially," Castle said quickly.

"You're all its aunt and uncle," Beckett said. "Aunts and uncles."

"Unofficially too," Brad pointed out.

"We have no siblings," Castle said, glancing at his wife. "So I think it's official enough."

"Mommy, can I walk with you and Daddy?" Eliza asked, hurrying to them.

"Of course, sweetheart," Castle answered before his wife could. He watched her take the little girl's hand and as they were walking again told her, "As soon as I can I'll hold your hand."

"I know Daddy," Eliza said with a smile. "Are you having fun?"

"A ton," Castle said in a slightly exaggerated tone before he smiled at her giggle. "Are you?"

"Yep," Eliza said. When they stopped again she hurried to her father and hugged him before saying, "Thanks Daddy!"

Beckett smiled at her husband before she said, "I guess they want to stay with you just long enough."

"I guess… tomorrow we'll stay in, right?" Castle asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied with a smile. "If it's snowing we're going to need to. And don't ask if we can go outside, you need to stay in because if you slip in the snow…"

"I will love, don't worry," Castle was quick to reassure her before he kissed her temple when they stopped again.

Leaning against him a little Beckett watched as the girls spoke to the other kids about the house they were in front of which had some Star Wars stuff in the yard. "We saw," she said as Julia came over to them.

"She's right, they're really nice," Castle said as those decorations were new. "I'm impressed by their Chewbacca."

"Me too," Brad said, walking over to them. "Though the Boba Fett is really good too. Hey, whatever happened to the one you had?"

"It's in storage," Beckett answered before her husband could as they continued. "But that was his choice."

"It scared Eliza when she was younger and we went to the city," Castle said. "Which I suppose it would do being life sized."

"Impressive," Brad told his friend. When Castle looked at him he smiled and said, "You grew up, I figured you'd have to be out of the place for someone to take that thing out."

"My daughter's more important," Castle said quickly. "Also my wife."

"I never liked it," Beckett said with a smile. "But I wasn't going to really tell him to get rid of it."

"Oh, I think we're coming to the hot chocolate," Jim was saying to his granddaughters as he was walking behind them.

"I'm gonna go ask them," Eliza said before hurrying back to them. But before she could get too far she paused and said, "Can we have dessert?"

"Yes, we've been walking for a while now," Castle said.

"Plus, your daddy wants some hot chocolate," Beckett said before she smiled at him.

"Thank you love," Castle replied. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips before he said, "Let's get in line."

"Hey Dad," Alexis said, walking over to him. "How are you?"

"Good, I think walking is helping me now," Castle said. "Also, the fact Kate doesn't mind walking slowly."

"She wants to make sure you get better," Alexis told him.

"How's Louis enjoying this?" Castle asked.

"He's amazed," Alexis replied as they stepped closer to the table where the family was selling drinks and food. "He's never really seen anything like this; the lights in London he has but this is different of course."

"And now he's seen the lights of the city," Castle told her. "Our city."

With a smile Alexis said, "He liked those too."

Castle nodded before they came up to the people selling the items and he ordered for them all. Luckily the rest of his family came over to help and once they had they stood with the Davises and Fosters for a while to drink and eat what they'd gotten.

"You're going to work on the baby's room soon?" Jim asked his daughter.

"We're going to make the attempt on Monday," Beckett answered after drinking some of her cocoa. "I forgot you and Martha will be here too, you can help us," she said as her mother in law had turned to them at what Jim had said.

"I would love to," Martha said. "But what do you have?"

"We have a few things here and there," Castle said first with a smile. "But you'll see."

"Is it time for Dani to go home?" Mari asked as she watched her father go over to Martha.

"Yes, I hope it's alright," David said.

"Of course," Castle's mother replied with a smile as she took the toddler. "We'll be back at home."

"Hold on Mother, the cab-" Castle started to say.

"I'll take care of it," David said. "Keep going I'll catch up with you."

With a nod Castle watched Martha, David and Dani leave them before he turned to Beckett who was walking back to him. "I was so caught up with the baby's room I forgot that we have more free time."

"I thought the same but why don't we find a hobby," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he laughed, and she said with a smile, "I know, we say that every time we take a break around the holidays but this time we should really do something."

"Learn how to make macramé?" Castle asked her. When she looked at him he said, "No? Then what about playing card structures? No? Knitting?"

"You wouldn't knit," Beckett said in amusement.

"Then what?" Castle said. "I mean there's something we can do."

"I was thinking," Beckett said slowly. "What if we tried developing our own pictures?"

"You've brought that up before, but you always decided not to in the end," Castle told her.

"I think this time I'd like to try," Beckett said. "Or at the very least," she said as they were stopping at another house. "Look up what we would need to do for that."

"Okay, I'm game if you are," Castle told her, smiling when she nodded. He looked ahead then and watched as the girls glanced back at them when they stopped again, walking with his wife so they could make their way to the best viewing point of the house they were in front of.

* * *

Looking up as Julia came out of the bathroom Beckett smiled and said, "Surprise, someone decided to join us."

"I see, hi Daddy," the girl said.

"Hey, I couldn't really give your sister a bath so I decided to wait out here," Castle replied.

"Are we late going to bed?" Julia asked.

"No, you have some time to do something," Beckett answered as they watched her brushing her hair in her mirror.

"I want to write in my diary," Julia said quickly.

"You can," Beckett said with a nod.

"Did you write in it at all while I was in the hospital?" Castle asked.

"I didn't feel like it," Julia said.

"I don't blame you," Castle said.

"Neither do I," Beckett added. "But we should go see if your sister is ready."

Nodding Julia put her brush away before she went over to her parents and they walked together down the hall to her sister's room. "Are you going to bed too?" she asked her grandparents as she saw that Martha was sitting on the side of the bed embracing Eliza.

"I am, I'd love to warm up," Castle's mother replied, smiling at Julia as she rushed over to them. She embraced both her granddaughters tightly and told them, "I love you Julia, Eliza. And tomorrow we'll spend all day with your father with our little storm we have now."

"Good," Eliza said. "We get to play more?"

"We'll find things to do," Beckett assured her.

"I love you too Gram," Eliza then said, hugging her grandmother with her sister.

"I love you Gram," Julia then said. "And thanks for coming with us to the lights."

"I had to darling," Martha replied as she got up once she'd shared a kiss with the two. "Since it was a family visit of course."

Sitting down where she'd been Jim reached for the girls and embraced them at the same time before he said, "I love you too girls, I hope you'll play with me as well tomorrow."

"We will," Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

"Thank you," Jim said with a smile.

"I love you Grandpapa," Julia said first, sharing a kiss with him.

"I love you too," Eliza was quick to say. She shared a kiss with her grandfather and then looked at Louis who'd come over to them. She giggled when he ruffled her hair playfully and she told him, "Night Louis, will Erin like the lights when we go?"

"Of course," the young man said with a nod. "I won't tell her about it like you said though, so she'll be surprised."

"Thanks," Julia said, smiling when he squeezed her shoulder quickly. As they'd had him at the house more and more he would do that to say goodnight to them and she and her sister didn't mind it since they felt like he was a big brother to them with that. "Night Louis, you'll play with us too?" she said.

"I might, goodnight both of you," the young man replied.

"Okay, so we're happy Dad's home right?" Alexis asked them as she sat with them.

"Yeah," Julia and then Eliza said quickly.

"So we'll be good now," Alexis told them. When they both nodded she hugged them to her tightly and said, "Good night you two and we'll think of something Christmas-y to do with him."

"We could make something," Castle suggested.

"Cupcakes!" Julia said eagerly.

"Yeah and we can decorate them," Eliza said though her voice was a little slower as she was getting more tired.

"We'll see," Beckett said. "We can try."

"Then there's that," Alexis said with a smile. "I love you Jules, Lizzy. We'll have a lot of fun tomorrow."

"Yeah," Julia said, her sister nodding next to her.

After Alexis had kissed the two goodnight when they'd said they loved her too Castle sat on the bed, hugging Eliza to him tightly after Beckett had taken his cane. "I love you so much sweetheart," he told her seriously as he looked down at her. "And I'm so happy to be back home with you."

"Me too," Eliza said with a smile at him. "I love you too Daddy."

Sharing a kiss with her Castle said, "Sweet dreams tonight okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said before she moved to sit where she'd be lying. She smiled as Rita came over to lick her face and she hugged the Hound around the neck before doing the same to Macca who'd leapt up on the bed. When they left her, she looked at her mother who was coming over to her and said, "I love you too Mommy, you can sleep tonight with Daddy there."

"I know," Beckett said, pulling the covers over her lap. "And you can too." She smiled when the little girl nodded her head rapidly and then leaned down, sharing a kiss with her. "I love you too sweetie, sleep tight." When Eliza nodded again, much more slowly, she stood up and then covered her, tucking her in completely. She followed the others to the hall before she closed the door slightly behind her. "Is everyone going to bed?" she asked.

"We are," Alexis said.

"Then we should say goodnight to you now," Castle said as he knew why his wife had asked that. He hugged his daughter when she rushed to him and said, "I love you Alexis."

"I love you too Dad, I'm so happy right now," the young woman told him tearfully.

"I'll be alright," Castle assured her. "And like we've told the girls we'll have tomorrow together."

"Yeah," Alexis said before turning to Beckett. She embraced her stepmother tightly and then said, "I love you Kate."

"Love you too Alexis," she told her. "We'll all make sure he's fine now."

"Of course," Alexis said, smiling at her father when he merely looked at them in response to that.

"Goodnight," Louis said to the two. "Rick, really glad you're alright."

"Thanks," Castle said with a nod. "Mother," he said as she came to him to embrace him once. "I love you of course and as I keep saying I'll be fine."

"I love you Richard," Martha replied. "Rest and recoup," she told him after they'd parted.

"I will," Castle said slightly laughingly before he shook his father in law's hand.

"I'll join them in saying I'm glad you're back," Jim told him.

"Thanks, so am I," Castle said with a nod.

"Goodnight, get some rest darling," Martha told her daughter in law, embracing her for a moment. "For the baby and yourself."

"I will, goodnight Martha," Beckett replied, smiling as she wasn't surprised she'd mentioned the baby. She then went to her father and hugged him tightly before pulling away and saying, "Goodnight Dad, thank you for being here."

"I'm glad I was too," Jim said with a nod. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too Dad," Beckett said. She watched with the others as they went to their rooms and then placed her hand on Julia's back to lead her over to her room, Castle following her. "Go ahead and get your diary sweetie," she told her.

"Okay," Julia said before she hurried over to her desk, taking out her things. She filled her pen with ink and began to write, starting with the date before she began her entry.

 _December 14th, 2019_

 _I didn't write for a long time 'cause the worst thing happened on Monday. Daddy was in a car accident and he was asleep for almost three days. I was so scared I couldn't write but he came home today so now I can. It was really weird to see him asleep for so long, but he was just sleeping luckily._

 _When he woke up it was the morning so I wasn't there, Mommy was. I feel so bad for Mommy; she was there all the time and really worried. Sad too of course but she tried to stay strong for me and Lizzy and everyone else. But it was hard and then I got scared 'cause of the baby. But anyways he woke up and when we got there he was… it was like he hadn't been asleep at all. It was so nice to get to hug him 'cause when we did that when he was asleep he didn't hug back. But now he can so we're all happy._

 _And he told us a really cool story, something he saw when he was asleep about how he was in the 1920's in San Francisco with most of us. He and Mommy knew each other since they were kids and they worked on a case 'cause Daddy was a detective there, and it was Mommy's brother in that life that was murdered. They were in love and then told each other during it and kissed. Then right away after they got married before he saw them having more kids. They had Lizzy, then 'lexis and last the baby but Daddy didn't know what it was. Oh, and I was their daughter first 'cause I was Mommy's already daughter there like here in real life. But I'm glad that now we're all together here._

Julia paused for a moment before she recalled she could write about that day besides her father coming home and she began to write again.

 _And today was nice when he got back, we had a little party for him and everyone from the city was here. But the best part is that all my friends were here, and I could play with them. And then we went to the playground, had lunch here back at home and the city friends left before our friends here did. We got to play for a long time after with Mommy and Daddy and the house felt a lot like home again with them both here; we missed Mommy too. And then tonight we went to the Studebaker again (good thing I asked Daddy already how to spell the name) and we went to see the lights after. That was so much fun, I love getting to walk around at night in winter even though it was really cold._

 _So that was today but so fun and it's snowing now so tomorrow we're gonna stay in all day and play with Mommy and Daddy again. I can't wait!_

"Finished?" Beckett said as she watched Julia close her diary.

"Yeah," the girl said, putting it away and then standing up. She went over to the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around Castle's neck. "Everyone keeps saying it Daddy, but we mean it; I'm happy you're home," she told him when she pulled away enough to look at him.

"I don't mind hearing it," Castle said with a smile. "And I am too of course." He kissed her temple and said, "Is it okay if we say goodnight here?"

"Yeah but it's not too, too late," Julia said hopefully.

"It's late," Beckett said. "You took a while with your entry."

"I wanted to get it just right," Julia replied, smiling as her father hugged her again. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Julia, sweet dreams okay?" Castle said. When she nodded he shared a kiss with her and then moved out of the way so she could climb up onto her bed.

"Night Mommy," Julia said with a smile as her mother sat next to her.

"Say goodnight to Macca first," Beckett told her.

Turning her head to the Wolfhound who was lying next to her Julia smiled and said, "Macca, up boy." When he quickly sat up she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, hugging him before she kissed the side of his head. "Night Macca," she told him before letting him go and looking at her mother.

"I love you sweetie," Beckett told her, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. She kissed the side of her head before she then shared a kiss with her telling her, "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks Mommy, you too," Julia said. "Love you."

Beckett stood up then and tucked the girl in, making sure she would be warm before leaning down and gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good night," she told her with a smile.

"Night," Castle added quickly.

"Night Mommy, Daddy," Julia said, smiling at them both before they left together. As she settled down she watched them turn off the light before they left and she sighed, hoping they would sleep well that night since they were finally back at their own bed. And with that thought she closed her eyes, turning to Macca and pressing close to him to start falling asleep.

* * *

"It is so nice to have this big bed," Castle commented.

"I know," Beckett said, standing next to his side of it while she quickly brushed out her hair. "I'm wondering though are you tired?" she asked him.

Shrugging Castle replied. "It's only nine-thirty and I would like to read again."

"I should have taken you some books," Beckett said with a smile as she took back her brush. She walked over to the bed and was on his side again saying, "But that's another thing we can-" when she suddenly froze.

"Kate?" Castle asked in concern as he was watching her.

"No, I'm okay," Beckett whispered as she was still trying to feel what she had before. A second later the same fluttering inside her womb happened again and she smiled telling her husband, "The baby just moved."

"It did?" Castle asked, scrambling over to her to place his hand on her abdomen.

"Yeah, it waited this time," Beckett said, trying to fight her tears.

"For me to get home?" Castle asked her with a smile, keeping his hand on her stomach though he wasn't going to be able to feel it.

"Probably," Beckett said with a smile as she felt a tear slip down both her cheeks. "Sorry I just…"

"Hormones," Castle commented before he gently pulled her down onto his lap. He embraced her tightly and said, "Anymore?"

"No, it must be a little tired," Beckett replied. She shared a quick kiss with him and then told him, "It won't be much longer until you can feel it kicking."

"I'm still impatient," Castle said. He smiled when his wife laughed before they kissed, and that time did so more deeply, holding onto her as tightly as she was doing to him. They grasped at one another and he was reluctant to let her go as they parted to breathe, but he did so and watched her go over to where the bag she'd used at the hospital for her clothes was.

Coming back to him Beckett handed over the journal before she climbed up onto the bed next to him. "Like I said," she reminded him. "I didn't write all that much."

"I don't mind," Castle replied simply before he began to read the first entry. When he soon finished them all he said, "I still feel guilty."

"And I'll still tell you that you're not to blame," Beckett replied. She then smiled at him and said, "But you get an idea of what it was like for me."

Nodding Castle then said, "The only thing I think was good is that I woke up after not too long."

With a quick nod of her head Beckett said, "I'll agree with that. So now would you like to go to bed?"

"No," Castle replied. "Do you remember our first time after Queens?" he asked her.

"Yes, what brought that up?" Beckett asked, startled.

"Just your tone of voice in these entries reminded me of then," Castle replied.

Beckett thought before she nodded and said, "They do but luckily I got over that."

"I have to ask," Castle said as his wife had looked at him questioningly.

"I'm fine Rick," Beckett said, not minding that he was as he hadn't done so for a while. "I remembered sometimes how we were in the past too." She then bit her lower lip and when her husband asked her what she was thinking, and she told him, "Afterward wasn't too bad even though we didn't end up making love."

"It wasn't," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her before he recalled that night about a week after Beckett had brought Julia home as her daughter. He'd gone over at her insistence and though he hadn't been sure; after what she had gone through; he'd allowed Beckett to pull him over to her bedroom.

* * *

 _"Are you hesitating?" Beckett asked her boyfriend as she looked back at him._

 _"Oh no, I'm fine," Castle replied, closing and locking the door behind him._

 _"Look I'm sorry Julia-" Beckett started to say._

 _"No, no, I understand it's going to take her a while," Castle said, cutting her off. He then smiled and said, "At least she talked to me a couple times."_

 _"I know," Beckett replied. She then wrapped her arms around his neck when he walked up to her and told him, "But for now let her sleep."_

 _"Definitely," Castle replied with a nod before he leaned down. They began to kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They were busy with that for a while until finally they slowly parted from each other and he said, "I missed you."_

 _"So did I," Beckett replied with a smile. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his before she let go of him so she could pull him over to the bed. When they were at the side of it she then wrapped her arms around him again before they began to kiss. They did so slowly at first before they began to duel with their tongues yet again, grasping onto one another. She paused a little when she realized that but forced herself to continue until they were parting once more. "Together?" she asked._

 _"We should take our time," Castle replied with a smile. "Go slowly." When she nodded he reached for her blouse and carefully began to unbutton it, watching her watching him. He smiled at her before he then got the blouse off and pulling it off her he leaned down, kissing her shoulder before he let her take the first button of his shirt._

 _Taking turns between each other Beckett watched as he tossed aside the last of her clothing and smiled when he turned to her. "What?" she asked as he stared at her._

 _"Nothing just… admiring," Castle told her seriously._

 _"Pervert," Beckett replied before she leaned against him. She held onto him a little tighter when his arms came around her but soon was busy responding to his lips hungry against hers._

 _When they parted finally Castle had her move over to the bed and he laid her down there. He followed her and then said, "Do you want to be on top?"_

 _"No," Beckett said firmly before she lay down fully. She waited for him to get on top of her and as soon as he was her heart was pounding heavily. She did her best to focus on her boyfriend and allowed him to kiss her before he moved down to her neck. When he suddenly went further and put more of his weight on her she cried out, "No!" and pushed him away franticly._

 _Castle tried to keep calm, watching as his girlfriend got off the bed, almost stumbling back against the wall. He stepped over to her, grabbing his boxers on the way and pulling them on saying, "It's alright Kate."_

 _"I… I saw…" Beckett breathed out heavily._

 _"Here," Castle said tenderly, reaching her as he held out his shirt for her._

 _Though she wanted to tell herself she was being ridiculous Beckett carefully walked up to him before he put the blouse around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered, slipping her arms into the sleeves._

 _"It's alright," Castle said reassuringly as he stepped away from her slightly. "We don't need to do this. Why don't we get dressed and I'll make you some tea?"_

 _"I don't need tea," Beckett said quickly, shaking her head._

 _Castle gave her a nod and then went to grab his pajamas from his drawer before he went over to her to wrap his arm around her. When she didn't protest him, he put his other and then drew her into a hug._

 _"Rick-" Beckett started to say as she held onto him._

 _"It's alright," Castle said reassuringly as he rubbed his hand over her back. He felt her shudder and when the first soft sob came from her he was a little relieved before he focused on her as she cried a little, rubbing her back gently._

 _When she'd managed to stop Beckett stepped away from her boyfriend and told him, "I didn't want… when we were starting to undress I could feel my heart pounding and it was as if I was back there."_

 _"Oh Kate," Castle breathed out before she turned away from him. "We should wait," he told her._

 _"But I've never been like this, I-" Beckett started to say._

 _"No," Castle said, feeling bad for interrupting her again but knowing he needed to. "It was too much, way too soon and it doesn't matter at all; this happened because of what you went through. You were attacked and you're protecting yourself even now. I'm proud of you for that."_

 _Beckett smiled a little before she said, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

 _"I'm fine," Castle said. "Do you mind if I… hold you for a little bit?"_

 _"Okay," Beckett replied with a smile at his hesitation. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly before she felt him rubbing at her back again. "That feels nice," she murmured to him._

 _"I hope so," Castle said._

 _"Wait, you're probably aroused," Beckett said, pulling away to look at him then._

 _Shaking his head Castle said, "It's under control now. Don't apologize."_

 _Beckett couldn't help smiling briefly and she said, "Let's go on the bed."_

 _"Sure," Castle said quickly._

 _"Wait," Beckett said suddenly. "I want to see Julia."_

 _"Can I go with you?" Castle asked her._

 _"Of course," Beckett said, smiling at his hopeful tone. When they'd finished redressing she let him take her hand before they walked together over to the other bedroom. She stopped him at the doorway and bit her lower lip, seeing her daughter fast asleep. When her boyfriend slid his arm around her waist she pressed against him and they remained there for a little longer._

 _"Come on," Castle told her in a whisper finally. "Let's let her sleep." When his girlfriend nodded he followed her out of the room and back into the hallway before they were inside her room again. They went straight to the bed and he laid down first before he took her in his arms. He brushed his lips gently down to hers, waiting to see her reaction, when she responded instantly and held onto him around his neck. He turned on his side immediately as he knew it would be awkward for her in that position and they were soon kissing nearly frantically for some time._

 _After a few more kisses Beckett smiled at him once they had parted and she murmured, "I promise you Rick."_

 _Not needing anything else besides that Castle nodded and leaned down to kiss her very gently before he told her, "Whenever you're ready I leave this up to you."_

 _"Thank you," Beckett whispered, pressing close against him._

 _"I love you," Castle told her seriously._

 _"I love you too," Beckett replied before he was leaning down to her to kiss her once more. When they slowly parted she said with a smile, "Goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight," Castle said, holding her tightly to him. He then watched her as she fell asleep and kissed her forehead tenderly before he closed his eyes to follow her. He was hopeful she would be okay and that one day they would be able to be together again but would let her take all the time she needed to recover._

* * *

"I wasn't sure if you would be able to be with me," Castle told his wife once he'd shaken himself from his thoughts of that night.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to," Beckett confessed. "But I did want to try."

Nodding Castle said, "We should probably change the subject; it feels a bit dark."

"Yeah," Beckett said with a smile. "Just a second."

Castle was a little surprised but he didn't say anything, watching her walk to where he knew were some pens. "Are you going to add a last entry?" he asked.

"I'd like to," Beckett replied. "Don't read it over my shoulder."

"Sure," Castle said before she opened the journal and began to write. He turned his attention away from her while she was doing that and tried to focus it on the ceiling of the room, but he couldn't help but feel wildly curious about what would be in her entry.

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile as she finished the last of her writing. "There you are," she told him with a slight laugh.

Castle kissed her gently before he looked at her writing on the last page, smiling at her handwriting which he'd always loved and was about to read when she spoke.

"What are you smiling at?" Beckett said.

"Your handwriting," Castle replied. "I've told you I love it right?"

"You have," Beckett replied with a smile. "Just read it."

"Of course," Castle said before he turned his attention to it and proceeded to read.

 _Rick, you're here but I still feel like I need to address you because I'm not trying to smile at what you're doing right now. I see you looking at the ceiling and it means a lot to me that you're doing your best not to look at what I'm writing._

 _But with you home now I have to tell you that I am so happy, and I suppose the word I want to use is content. We've said this before but it's how we both feel so I'll say it again, having us all here it feels more like home. I know the girls feel the same way as they told me before I went to take you your clothes and bring you back. Luckily now we can focus on the baby and I'm so glad you thought of its room. I'm more than ready to work on it as it seems to make it more real. Though I think it moving did that as well._

"It was moving as I wrote that," Beckett said when her husband looked at her.

"You should have told me," Castle said. "What about now?"

"It stopped," Beckett replied. "And I was almost finished, as you can see."

"True, I can," Castle said as he saw there was only one paragraph left which he turned his attention to so he could read it.

 _I'm digressing though; what's more important is what I've realized repeatedly since I saw you after your accident. I love you so much that it was painful waiting for you to wake up. We were told you would, but it wasn't enough, I spent that time longing to see you open your eyes again. So you have to stay with us love; not just for the baby but for our family as well. And for me too, especially for me because I cannot imagine my life without you._

 _Now that you've read this, please put down the journal and kiss me._

Castle smiled and as he closed the book said, "You have a habit of doing that."

"Just twice now," Beckett replied easily before he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her tightly. When he pressed his lips to hers she moaned slightly in joy at the feeling though it wasn't the first time they'd done it since they'd entered their room. Smiling at him after they'd parted she said, "And you don't seem to mind."

"No," Castle said before he began to yawn, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Now we need to go to sleep," Beckett told him. She brushed her lips to his gently before she said, "I'm tired myself."

"I can't fight it anymore," Castle replied. "Another night we'll stay up later."

"Yes," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She lay down first; as her husband seemed to be waiting for her to do so; and then looked on as he was lifting her pajama top to reveal her abdomen. Reaching down she gently caressed his hair as he kissed around her skin and watched him raise his head slightly.

"I love you so much in there," Castle began with. "And I really can't wait to find out what you are. But for now, thank you for moving for your mom, she's crazy happy."

Laughing Beckett asked, "Crazy happy?"

"Yeah," Castle said, looking at her with a smile. He turned his attention back to her abdomen and kissed it saying, "Good night little one and we'll see you tomorrow so we can tell your sisters and grandparents you're big enough now for your mom to feel."

As soon as her husband came up to her Beckett wrapped her arms around him and they kissed once more. They were a little gentler and she knew it was from their exhaustion though she didn't care. When they parted she said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said before he watched her press against his side closely. He began to stroke at her hair and said, "Night my love."

"Hmm, night Rick," Beckett replied before she closed her eyes.

They fell asleep quickly, the past week stressful at the start before they were ecstatic at their reunion which made them amazed at how things had gone in the end. So they took the rest they needed as they wanted to begin to focus their attention back on the baby and the holidays that were fast approaching, that they were eager to get to celebrate with their family together again.


	33. With Me All The Time

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Unfortunately, the case that Castle mentions is real and I saw it on the show _Forensic Files_ , the eppy _Similar Circumstances_.

A/N #2: Was very pleased to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will get right into my thank yous for those! TORONTOSUN (Great to see that you liked how everyone was there to see Castle come home. And so happy that you thought the second half was good writing for everyone. Thank you so much, a very Merry Christmas to you and your family as well!),

MsNYC (I had to admit I laughed a bit at your reaction to everyone from the city going to see them but yeah, I had to have them go because as you said they are family. So happy to see that you thought the second half of the chapter was great. I'm really glad that you enjoyed Beckett's journal entry as well as Julia's in her diary since I have fun writing those. Not surprised you're excited for the gender reveal, but glad that no matter what you want the baby healthy which is what it boils down to in the end of course. I wasn't surprised you thought the chapter felt as if Castle had never been in a coma, I figured they wouldn't dwell on what had happened and go back to normal the best they could of course. And I'm so glad you thought that was really great! And of course, nice to read that you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Mb (So glad that you thought the last chapter was lovely. I'm not surprised that you loved seeing them with the closest friends and them being there to greet Castle when he got home from the hospital. And I am glad that you loved seeing that too! Oh, and the same that you loved seeing everyone from the city are still a part of their lives because you're right, they are always going to be family. And interesting what you said about Tyson though not surprised you did, you'll have to see if he ever comes back. I'm so happy that you can feel, as you said, the true friendships and love they share for each other 'cause I think that would always be there. Oh, and great I figured that out correctly in the other review. I'd been hear the weather was bad back East (and yes, I am out West, lol) so I hope you'll keep warm with that going on. But how funny you got a sweatshirt from SF, I'm not surprised you were thinking of Rick and Kate in 1926 with that, lol. You're very welcome for the chapter! So pleased of course that you thought the second half was a beautifully written chapter! And it was so touching to read that my writing makes your heart fill with contentment and joy as you said with the love that you said you can feel the family shares and feels for each other. Nice to see that the flashback I had fit in with Beckett's tone while she wrote in that journal when he was in the coma or as you said unresponsive in the darkness, that des work. And I'm glad you saw what I was doing, having Beckett and their family being taken from the darkness by Castle; to show that he's as important to her as she is to him. And I wasn't surprised that you mentioned when the baby moved, glad you liked it. And I liked that you said even the baby can feel the true love of its parents; its family too. Great you thought it was beautifully written! You're very welcome again for sharing. And a very Merry Christmas to both you and your family!) and

vetgirlmx (Great reading that you thought it was a very good chapter. And not surprised that you were expecting them to give Castle a warm welcome home as you put it, but great I could surprise you with everyone from the city coming to visit. But yeah, for a little while they had all their close friends there and happy to see him out of the hospital which is what I thought would be the perfect homecoming for Castle. I'm glad that you're sad to see Skye and Patrick go, since of course it means you enjoy reading them in there. And so, so great that you're eager to see Patrick coming back with his family soon for their celebration. With that I'm glad you're getting eager for everyone coming for the holidays. I'm hoping that it'll be different and definitely hope it'll be fun too! Oh, not surprised that you can't wait to see what they do with the baby's room, have to see what you think when I get to that, lol. So happy of course that you can't wait to read the next chapter which of course you can do now! And a Merry Christmas to you as well!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading every one of them and appreciate the time taken of course to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Maybe I'm Amazed_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _McCartney_.

With Me All The Time

"As soon as they get down here we'll have to hurry them," Beckett was saying as she waited for her husband to make it all the way down the stairs.

"We're not that late," Castle said as she reached the floor. "Even with me still limping my way down."

"You're getting better," Beckett said with a smile. She walked with him into the hallway and once she could see fully into the kitchen she paused. "Alexis?"

"Louis too," Castle told her quickly.

Giving him a look Beckett looked back at her stepdaughter and her boyfriend before she said, "You're making breakfast."

"We thought we should lend a hand," Alexis said.

"More me, I'm a guest after all," Louis replied, looking back at the pot of oatmeal he'd been making. "Irish oatmeal of course," he said as Castle came over to peer inside the pot.

"Then you've been here for a while," Beckett said as she knew from experience how long it took to cook that type of oatmeal.

"He's made it for us before," Alexis reminded them both.

"It's not a problem," Louis said.

"Alright, I guess I could set the table," Beckett said to her husband.

"Why don't you let the girls? That is one of their chores," Castle told her as he took her hand.

"Then will you sit with me?" Beckett asked him. She smiled when he nodded, and she walked with him over to the table where she waited for him to sit down first.

"Is it moving?" Castle asked, watching her smile as her hand went to her abdomen.

"Yeah," Beckett replied. "I have to get used to this again."

Holding up his hands Castle replied, "I didn't say anything. And you were last pregnant five years ago; that is a while."

Beckett nodded, feeling a stronger flutter from the movement of the baby, and she then said, "Hand me your cane."

"Okay," Castle said. He watched her set it in the corner of the room and then went to grab the pitcher of orange juice his daughter had just made. It had only been two days since he'd returned home but things were almost back to normal which he was grateful for. He looked over at the hall as the girls were coming down it then and he smiled said, "You guys look all ready for school."

"We are," Julia said. "Mommy?"

"I'll take it Kate," Alexis was telling her stepmother, trying not to laugh as she'd been trying to get the pitcher from her despite her telling Beckett that she was fine taking it over to the table. "And you're needed with the girls."

Sighing Beckett let go of the glass and went to the table saying, "You didn't want your daddy to brush your hair?" speaking jokingly as she sat next to her husband.

"It's your turn Mommy," Eliza said, coming over to her.

"It already moved a little bit," Beckett replied as her youngest had placed her hand on her abdomen. "But I'm sure it will soon."

"Is today the day Mommy?" Julia asked as her mother began to brush her hair first.

"It is," Beckett said. She glanced at Martha; as her father and mother in law had followed the girls; and added, "Unless your gram wants to tell us."  
"Oh no, no," Martha replied, waving her hand. "I wouldn't presume to say for certain."

"But you know already," Castle commented as he watched his mother closely.

"I have an idea," Martha said. She smiled at her daughter in law and then said, "It's alright?"

"It is," Beckett said with a nod. She glanced at her husband; seeing him looking at her abdomen as well; and she wondered what they would be talking about when they were all gathered together again after the girls were home from school. She still wanted to know the baby's gender, but as she finished putting Julia's hair into a ponytail she found it wasn't something that weighed too heavily on her mind just yet.

"I believe this is ready," Louis was saying once the girls had set the table. "Hopefully I got enough sugar for us."

"They're not going to have that much, so it's fine," Castle told him as his wife was dishing out the porridge.

As they were eating a little while later Jim said, "Are you two still going to work on the baby's room?"

"Oh of course," Castle said first.

"You're lucky you have friends to help," Alexis said.

"I'll be able to do some things," Castle said in protest before he smiled at the girls who were watching him. "Don't worry," he assured them. "I'll definitely take it easy."

"And your mother of course will watch to make sure that he does," Martha commented.

"I will," Beckett said as the girls looked at her as well. "But for now, keep eating."

"I'm happy," Eliza told her grandfather who was sitting next to her eventually.

"Oh?" Jim asked in amusement at her tone of voice.

"Yeah 'cause we get to walk to school," Eliza replied.

"You're lucky we almost thought we'd be driving," Beckett said.

"Good thing the snow didn't last too long," Julia said. "But I want to go outside now."

"I agree with you," Castle told her. "The little we went on Saturday wasn't enough."

Beckett stood up as she could see the girls were finished and she helped Alexis and her father in cleaning up though she'd tried to tell her stepdaughter she didn't need to do so. When they had finished she led them over to the entry where Martha and Louis were helping the girls with their coats and outer layers. "Are you guys all ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I have all my homework and my book… I'm ready," Julia said after checking her backpack one more time.

"Then we should go," Castle said.

"And your coat?" Beckett asked while she was putting on her coat though he was helping her.

"He wanted to wait for you," Martha said with a smile as her son only had one arm in the coat.

"I can tell," Beckett said with a slight laugh. When she'd buttoned hers closed she helped her husband with his before they stepped outside to make their way to the Foster home.

"Hey," David said, seeing them first.

"You're all here," Castle said as all four Fosters were waiting for them.

"It's a pretty good day," Rebecca replied. "So we're letting Ruby join us."

"How are you?" David asked his friend as he walked with him when they began to do so all together.

"Good, I'm not limping so much," Castle replied. "But I'm not quite there yet where I can get rid of this."

"Too bad," David said. "Think you will by Christmas?"

"I'm sure," Castle replied with a nod. "My doctor told me I should be finished with this in a week so I'm hoping for Saturday."

"When do you leave for your appointment?" Rebecca was asking Beckett.

"Around ten fifteen," she answered with a smile.

"Are you going to start the baby's room?" Rebecca said.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "The furniture is going to be delivered so we'll be more concerned about that."

"Of course," Rebecca replied. "I really wish we could have helped you today."

"I know but you wanted to finish up your paperwork," Beckett assured her. "And it's not like you've never helped us before."

"That's true but I'm going to stick by what I said before," Rebecca told her.

Laughing Beckett shook her head before she saw they were across the street from the school. She watched as the three girls; with her father; held hands before they crossed, and she looked back to see where her husband was.

"Are you heading up with her now?" Castle asked as they crossed after the girls.

"I think we can wait," David said. He checked his watch quickly before Dani could try to grab for it and with a nod said, "Yeah we can do that."

Inside the elementary school the group stopped in front of Eliza's classroom and the little girl began saying goodbye to the Fosters first.

"Now we can play," Eliza told Mari.

"I know, I missed you both," the little girl said, looking back and forth between them. "At least we get to play outside."

Nodding her head Julia said, "I was thinking about that too. But first we gotta get to recess."

"Bye Louis," Eliza was saying then to the young man. "Are you gonna have fun today?"

"I believe so," he replied with a smile. "Hopefully you do too."

"I will," Eliza said before she went to her grandmother and hugged her tightly. "Will I see you for lunch Gram?" she asked before they parted.

"You will," Martha said. "But we're not going to find out about your sibling just yet," she told her.

"I know," Eliza said with a smile. "I just wanna play."

"After your worksheets," Beckett told her.

"Then after that," Martha said, smiling as her youngest granddaughter nodded with a wide smile on her face.

Going to her grandfather next Eliza told him, "I wanna play too with you Grandpapa."

"I'm looking forward to that," Jim replied. "We'll have lunch with you and your parents."

Nodding her head again Eliza embraced him tightly and said, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Jim told her firmly before he watched her hurry to her sister.

"I'll see you after lunch too, we're not going anywhere too far from home," Alexis told Eliza as she hugged her.

"Good… I'm gonna have a lot of people to play with," the little girl said in amazement.

"You will," Alexis said with a soft laugh before she let her go.

"We'll play later," Julia said as she and her sister hugged quickly. "Afterwards."

"But recess first," Eliza told her.

Nodding Julia said, "At home we'll play later."

"Kay," Eliza said before she went over to their parents. She hugged her mother and said when she pulled away, "I want Daddy to take me inside too."

"I thought you would," Beckett replied, hugging her again. "And I don't blame you since it's been a while. But have a great day and we'll pick you up when school is over."

"Thanks Mommy," Eliza replied before she went to her father and took his hand. They walked together inside her classroom and as soon as they were next to the cubby holes she threw her arms around him as tightly as she could. "I missed you bringing me to my class Daddy," she told him with a smile.

"I did too but luckily I can now," Castle said. "But promise me something."

"Kay," Eliza said, pulling away to look up at him.

Smiling himself Castle told her, "Let your mom bring you inside tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I will," Eliza said eagerly. "And then you again Daddy?"

"Yeah, we'll take turns," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Well your mom said it already but really have a great day and we'll see you afterwards."

"Tell the baby…" Eliza began to say before she trailed off.

"You can tell it later," Castle assured her. "For now, we better get you ready."

"Kay, but have a nice day Daddy when you find out," Eliza said.

"I will," Castle told her seriously with a nod.

Outside the classroom Alexis eventually said, "Does this seem like it's taking a while?"

"There he is," Beckett replied, seeing her husband was walking out.

"Sorry, her teachers told me they were glad to see her and me back," Castle replied to his wife's unasked question.

"I'm not surprised," Martha said. "You've been getting that a lot lately."

"We're well known," Castle said.

"That's a good thing though," David told his friend as they were making their way up the stairs to the second floor. "Since of course it means they respect you."

"I'm going to remind you we're not cops," Castle said as he was going a little slowly while he held onto the railing.

"No but as mayor I like hearing that," David said.

"Okay," Castle said, smiling at his wife as they got to the top of the stairs. "I'm alright love."

"I know but Mari's about to go into her classroom," Beckett told him.

"Oh, we should go," David said.

After they'd watched Mari and Julia say goodbye to each other and the little girl went into her classroom Rebecca went to Beckett and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Good luck for the checkup part," she said once they let each other go. "And I can't wait for us to find out."

"Us too," Beckett replied. "Thank you though."

"You're welcome; you said the same thing to me before my checkups," Rebecca reminded her.

Nodding Beckett turned to David before she said to them both, "You're the aunt and uncle too so we want you to be involved."

"How did you know I was going to talk about the room?" David asked, looking startled as they hugged quickly.

"We're psychics," Castle said with a smile.

"Lucky guess," Beckett said, glancing at her husband. "But you'll have more than the room of course."

"Thanks," David said. "But I'm with my wife; I want to know what the baby is too."

"You will, don't worry," Castle said, hugging Rebecca with one arm before shaking David's hand. "We'll see you."

"Daddy," Julia said after she'd waved goodbye to the couple. "Are you gonna go down the stairs?"

"No," Castle said, shaking his head. "Too much of a risk and I don't want to worry your mom."

"Yeah," Julia replied, a smile on her face.

"Better hurry and say goodbye," Beckett said, shaking her head at the two though she was smiling at the same time.

"Have fun Julia," Louis said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks, I hope you do too even if you don't leave the house," she replied.

"We might walk the dogs if we can," Alexis said.

"That's okay," Julia replied, nodding her head. "And you too 'lexis," she said.

"We'll keep busy," the young woman said, slightly laughingly.

After she'd hugged her big sister Julia turned to her grandmother and embraced her tightly telling her, "See you at my dance class Gram."

"Of course, kiddo," Martha replied. "Have fun today."

"I will," Julia replied, going to her grandfather next. She hugged him and then said, "Will you all say what you do today?"

"We usually do," Jim answered first with a smile. "And I'll tell you of course. Have a great day and remember what you learn."

"So I can tell you, I will Grandpapa," Julia said seriously before smiling widely at him. She went to her father first and said, "I'm so happy we got to do this again."

"I'm in complete agreement," Castle said, nodding his head as they let go of each other after embracing. "But pay attention and let's make sure you're not behind okay?"

"I won't be Daddy," Julia assured him seriously as she knew he was concerned about her missing the past week. "But I'll pay attention." When he nodded she embraced her mother tightly, resisting the urge to place her hand on her stomach as she didn't want anyone else to see her doing that. "I'm excited Mommy."

"Me too," Beckett said. "Both of us are. We'll tell you and everyone else as soon as we're at home."

"Good," Julia said. "See you at my dance class," she told everyone before she waved and then left them to go into the room.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Beckett said with a smile as she and her husband turned to the others.

"We'll wait for you," Jim said first.

Going over to the elevator nearby Castle said to his wife, "I never thought I'd have to use this."

"No but you won't for too much longer," Beckett told him. They stepped into the car and as they started down she felt him taking her hand. She looked at him and said, "Not much longer now."

"No," Castle replied with a smile. "But I still can't wait."

"Me too," Beckett replied before they squeezed each other's hands at the same time and stepped off the elevator to rejoin their family in their walk back home.

* * *

"Hello Kate, Rick," Dr. Hargrove said as she stepped into the room the two were inside. "How are we doing today?"

"Are you directing that at me too?" Castle asked in surprise as the woman was looking at him as well.

"Of course, I heard what had happened to you," Hargrove replied.

"Oh well I'm alright, still limping but other than that I'm good," Castle said.

"Good," Hargrove said.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, not surprised when her doctor turned to her next. "The baby started to move on Saturday."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hargrove replied as she set down the file she'd been holding. "Now I know you two are going to find out the gender, but we'll be leaving that for last along with the ultrasound. For now, I'll check you both to see how you're doing."

Beckett nodded and then laid back to allow her doctor to do that, smiling at Castle as he watched her while Hargrove was going through the usual routine. Though she was a little impatient she knew she had to allow the doctor to check her but when that part of the exam was over she couldn't help breathing out in relief as her husband moved around so he could sit next to her directly instead of at the side of the room.

"It'll be the same as all the other times," Hargrove was telling the two as she placed the jelly onto Beckett's stomach. "I'll make sure the baby is alright and then tell you what you're expecting exactly."

Castle resisted the urge to tell the woman to hurry and to keep from doing that he reached for Beckett's hand and watched with her on the screen as the doctor pushed around the probe until on the screen of the machine the baby came into view. He squeezed his wife's hand firmly as their baby had obviously grown and he said, "It's moving."

"It is," Hargrove said absently as she was pressing a few things on the screen next to the image. She studied it closely for a few minutes before she nodded and then said, "It looks like we're good here. Good development from last month which is what we want to see."

Listening as the doctor told the nurse a few things to note about the baby's length Beckett saw her moving the probe again and she shared a look with her husband. She couldn't help it and asked, "Can you tell?"

Holding up her free hand for a moment Hargrove kept moving around the probe before she turned to the two and with a smile said, "Congratulations you're going to have a baby girl."

For a split second Castle felt frozen in shock before he immediately began to smile, and he said, "Love," leaning over and kissing his wife deeply on the lips.

Beckett was startled at first by the kiss, but she soon started to respond to him, cupping his cheek tenderly before they parted. "Sorry," she said to the doctor and nurse, slightly embarrassed since they were there watching them.

"Oh no that's good to see," Hargrove assured them as she stood up and got out of the way of the nurse so she could clean up Beckett's abdomen. "I was a little concerned as to what you'd think," she told them. "I've had a few fathers disappointed; mothers too to be honest."

"I'm happy, insanely," Castle said seriously, trying not to become angry. "Especially since the baby is healthy."

"She is," Hargrove replied. "Now I'll want to see you in another month of course but if anything happens before that give us a call."

"We will," Beckett said as her husband helped her down off the bed.

"Again congratulations," Hargrove said, shaking their hands after she'd taken off her gloves. "Your pictures will be outside at the desk."

"Thank you," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

Watching her go Castle then said to his wife, "I want to hug you really hard right now," as they were alone.

"Wait until we get home," Beckett said with a smile. "Let me get dressed."

"Yeah," Castle replied. "Do you need any help?" he asked her.

"No, I'm alright," Beckett said quickly. She then began to change back into her clothes and said, "It'll be hard to keep this quiet when we get home."

"Oh, I know," Castle said in agreement. "And can you imagine Eliza's reaction?"

A smile appearing on her face as she recalled their youngest asking for a little sister Beckett then said, "I can but only a little bit. And Julia will be happy too."

"Definitely," Castle said. He then said, "I can't seem to stop smiling."

"I'm glad to see that," Beckett said, reaching over to cup his cheek again. They brushed their lips against each other before she told him, "Let's go home."

With a nod Castle took her hand before they walked out of the room and back to the front desk where they picked up the picture of their baby girl and Beckett made an appointment for January. "I wish I could drive," he told her when they'd managed to reach their car.

"It won't be too long until you'll need to for me," Beckett told him.

"That's true," Castle replied. "Are you telling me to enjoy my break while I have it?" When his wife just smiled as she started the car he laughed before she pulled out of the spot. He watched her as they were heading home, unable to help his gaze go down to her abdomen. He was still stunned they knew they were going to have another little girl but as more time was passing it was beginning to set in. When they reached the house, he got himself out of the car and told her, "See, I'm doing better."

"I know," Beckett said, going around to him. "Rick when we see everyone please remember not to refer to the baby as her."

"I will," Castle said. "I'm remembering how eager the girls are to know; I want them to be there when we tell everyone."

"Thank you," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Will you remember?" Castle asked her in amusement as they went over to walk into the house. "Hello?" he called as there was no sound of the dogs running over to them.

"They might have all gone on a walk," Beckett told him. "I think there's a note over in the kitchen though." They walked together down the hall and she took the paper off the counter of the island, taped over the side. " _Took the dogs for a walk, will likely be back once you leave to get Eliza_ ," she read.

"That's my mother," Castle commented. "And that was nice of them."

"You think they did that deliberately?" Beckett asked.

"My mother," Castle said again.

Beckett laughed softly before she kissed his cheek gently and said, "Why don't I make us some tea?"

"Sure," Castle replied. "I'll sit here and keep you company."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile before she went to get their kettle. She began to move around before placing it on the stove and when she turned to her husband she saw that he looked troubled. She intended to ask what was wrong when he spoke before she could begin to utter a word and answered her unasked question immediately.

"What's been bothering you?" Castle asked.

Beckett frowned before she said, "What do you mean?"

"Since we left you've been looking over at me every so often," Castle explained.

"Rick…" Beckett started to say before she paused and trailed off. "Having four girls-"

"Don't," Castle interrupted her. "I had a feeling that's what you were thinking about. But-"

Looking over at the kettle that was whistling Beckett hurried over to it and took it off before she placed the tea strainer into the water. She turned back to her husband and said, "A lot of people-"

"Yes," Castle interrupted her again, trying not to sound angry. "People have been assuming I've been focused on only having a son, but you know me Kate."

"That was before we knew we were having a daughter," Beckett pointed out to him.

"Fair enough," Castle said, that and watching her place her hand on her abdomen calming him down. "But let me tell you about something from when before Alexis was born. I was looking at some newspapers to see if I could find some kind of inspiration for a novel, anything dealing with murder investigations. I found a story in… 1993 I think, about a woman who was in jail for murdering her two infant daughters; an interview with her attorney." When his wife clutched at her stomach he sighed and said, "I thought the same."

"Why-" Beckett started to say before she cut herself off to compose herself for a moment. "Why did she?"

"Her husband preferred boys and perhaps her as well, but it was clear on that," Castle said. "If I'm remembering correctly they had an infant girl and he threw her out of their bed until she killed the baby; she managed to get away with it. Then they had a son and after another girl and she killed that one when her husband did the same thing by letting their son stay in their bedroom and she and the baby girl were downstairs on the couch. I've always remembered that case because it was shortly after that Alex was born and I just thought my god if I was as heartless as that man would Meredith have killed her for being a girl? Which she was because of me of course. It made me sick since you know I immediately loved her deeply… it still makes me sick to think of a preference for either gender. If I'd had to have a daughter and she'd been a boy…" he swallowed roughly and shook his head. I told you before Kate I don't care what we have; I want our baby to be safe and healthy, I didn't care what it was going to turn out to be."

Pouring out the tea Beckett felt the baby move and she tried not to let her hand shake too badly as she said, "I know love… and I'm glad you feel that way." She then smiled a little at him and said, "So four daughters-"

"I'm ecstatic," Castle told her firmly. "Actually, we could have had five."

"You want me to be like Mrs. Bennett?" Beckett asked as she knew he was referencing _Pride and Prejudice_.

"No but these days you don't need to worry about marrying them off," Castle said with a smile. "What I was trying to say was we could have another one and I'd be as happy as I am now." When she set down the mugs on the island in front of them he wrapped his arm around her, embracing her as tightly as he could before he pulled away and said, "And you?"

"You know I feel the same as you love," Beckett said seriously. "Especially after hearing that story." She shuddered and said, "I can't imagine doing anything to hurt any baby so it's a little sickening to hear about that."

"It is," Castle said, nodding his head. "Why don't we change the subject because we're going to have our daughter here next year and we'll love her as much as her sisters."

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll need to think of a name."

"Do you want to do that now?" Castle asked her.

"We should," Beckett said.

With a smile Castle pulled her close so they could kiss gently before they began to suggest names to one another. They did that for a while until they heard the back door opening and the dogs running in. They walked over to it and he watched with her as their family came inside after.

"Hey, do you know?" Alexis asked, going quickly to her stepmother. She then realized how that sounded and said, "Sorry, are-"

"It's okay," Beckett interrupted with a smile. "The baby and I are fine, and we know what it is."

"Here," Castle said as his wife looked at him. He handed over the picture from the ultrasound to his father in law and said, "That's your youngest grandchild."

"It's grown," Jim said with a smile as he could recall the picture from the month before.

"I think it looks adorable," Martha said, looking over his shoulder; as was her granddaughter. She then looked at her daughter in law and said, "It's going to be a long wait."

"Julia would never forgive us if we didn't do that," Castle commented with a smile. "And trust us we're itching to tell you."

"We are," Beckett said. "But for now, does anyone want to go walking again and come with us to pick up Eliza?"

"We'll wait," Martha said. "Oh, what are we doing for lunch?"

"We hadn't thought of that," Castle said.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Beckett asked him.

"Kind of," Castle replied.

"Alright then we'll take her downtown," Beckett said. She saw the doubtful look on her mother in law's face and told her, "He still needs to walk."

"Where will we meet you?" Jim asked.

"We'll call you," Castle said. He glanced at his wife and said, "I'll have her pick."

"Okay," Beckett replied before they went over to the entry. As she and her husband were putting their coats on she said, "Dad can you bring the picture?"

"Of course," Jim replied with a smile.

"We're coming with you," Alexis said. "Since you're going to walk over there."

"Let's go," Castle said as soon as he got his scarf on. He took his wife's hand and they walked together ahead of his daughter and Louis, going quickly to the school so they could make it when the classes were let out which they were just able to do.

Walking down the hall with her classmates Eliza looked ahead at the entry and she very quickly spotted her father. She waited impatiently for her teachers to let her go before she rushed to Castle and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Hi Daddy!" she said eagerly.

"Hey, I'm guessing you had a nice day?" he replied, laughing slightly as he hugged her back with one hand.

"Yeah, did you?" Eliza asked as she looked over at her mother.

"We know what the baby is sweetie," Beckett said, letting Alexis pick up the little girl. She then hugged her the best she could and said, "But once we come home with Julia we'll tell you."

"Kay," Eliza said with a sigh. "Is the baby kay?" she then asked, smiling widely at her mother.

"It is, your grandpapa has the picture," Beckett replied.

"Oh, let's go home I wanna see!" Eliza cried.

"Actually," Louis said. "We're going to head over to downtown."

"For lunch?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Yeah and it's your choice where we're going to go," Alexis told her.

Eliza looked surprised but she said, as they were leaving the building, "Can we get the Spanish food?"

"Yes, your grandfather will be happy to hear that," Castle said, watching his wife texting her father.

"How long before Jules comes home?" Eliza asked as her sister set her down and she went to her mother.

"A little while," Beckett replied, "But don't think about it, it'll go faster that way."

Though she wanted to protest Eliza finally nodded and then asked, "Can we go to the stores?"

"Just the bookstore," Castle commented as they paused to cross a street.

"Can I get a book?" Eliza asked.

"Not this time sweetie," Beckett said. "It's almost Christmas," she said as the little girl pouted. "You might get some books from Santa you know."

Sighing Eliza nodded as she knew they were right and said, "Why are we gonna go?"

"To pick up that book for Patrick," Beckett reminded her. "But we can look around of course."

Eliza saw that they were in the downtown area then; especially since they were walking by the tall Christmas tree the city put up by the gazebo in the center of the area; and she looked for the restaurant she knew. She saw her grandparents standing in front of it and tugged on her mother's hand before they reached the two. "Mommy and Daddy know what the baby is!" she exclaimed as soon as she had reached them.

"I'm guessing she wants to see the picture," Jim said.

"Let's go inside and get a table first," Beckett said quickly. As they did so she went to her husband and asked, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Castle said easily. "I'm getting stronger," he assured her.

"Good," Beckett said with a slight smile.

Castle had to wonder at her tone of voice, but he couldn't really ask her about it as they were going over to their table inside and he watched with her as Jim handed over the picture of the baby.

Eliza smiled and said, "I looked like that?"

"When you were inside your mother," Castle said with a nod.

Tilting her head to the side then Eliza said, "Is the baby sucking its thumb?"

"I don't know," Beckett said, looking over her daughter's shoulder. "It looks like it, but it might just be holding its hands up by its face."

"Yeah," Eliza said before she handed the picture to her mother while the adults were all ordering. She then turned to her father; who was on the other side of her; and asked, "Are you happy Daddy?"

"I am," Castle said, nodding his head. "But I really want to see your sister's dance class… are you going to dance too?"

"I dunno," Eliza said, shrugging. "Maybe. I didn't get to last week so I wanna do that today."

"Just ask Ms. Grey," Alexis told her.

Eliza nodded and then asked her sister what she had done while she'd been in school and she listened attentively as Alexis, Louis and her grandparents told her about their walk on the beach. They were eating while they talked, and she was going to ask her parents what else they did when they finished and left. "What did you do before you went to see the baby?" she finally asked as they were walking down to the bookstore.

"Oh, we just got some things ready for Christmas," Castle said. "And the furniture for the baby's room was delivered."

Eliza giggled and asked, "Did you wrap the presents?"

"Some," Beckett said. "Because we were almost finished with them anyways."

"Now are you done?" Eliza said.

"Yep, all done well… for our family," Castle began. "After we get this book we can wrap everything for everyone else."

"Which won't take long," Beckett said as they were at the store and Louis had opened the door for them.

"How long now?" Eliza asked her mother as she and her father passed her.

"Still a little longer," Beckett replied. "Let's look at the books sweetie before we worry about the dance class."

"Kay," Eliza said with a smile before they went inside, and she pulled her father over to the kids' books.

Castle followed; as he knew his wife would grab the book for her friend; and he watched the little girl, eager himself for her to find out what the baby was. He tried not to think about it while Eliza was studying the shelves closely, knowing there would be enough to do until they were all finally home together.

* * *

"Alright class," Ms. Grey was saying. "One final turn and we'll end for the day."

"She's gotten better at this," Castle murmured to his wife.

"I know," Beckett whispered, squeezing his hand with her own as they were sitting on the chairs next to each other. They then turned their attention to their daughters, watching as Julia and Eliza were practicing spins. Since their youngest wasn't really in the class she was spinning with the teacher and she managed to extend her left foot as the girls had been taught during that lesson.

"Okay, that was fantastic," Grey said with a smile once they'd finished. "You're all doing very well and tomorrow we'll work again on these Foxtrot spins before we move on to the Flamenco."

Watching the kids head to the changing rooms Castle said, "I'm so glad they're here this week."

"According to Mari," Beckett said as she leaned over to him. "Ms. Grey never had them working on the dances that are Julia's favorites."

"By design?" Castle asked in surprise.

"I have no idea," Beckett said, shrugging her shoulders. "But either way she's getting to do the Flamenco now."

Nodding Castle murmured in Irish, " _We'll be at home really fast_."

" _I know_ ," Beckett replied with a smile, not bothering to keep her voice down since no one could understand them.

" _Tell them_ ," Castle said simply.

" _Are you sure_?" Beckett said, watching him closely.

With a quick nod Castle told her, " _I figure it's better because… you're carrying her_ ," going down in volume on the last word.

" _Alright_ ," Beckett said. " _But why can't we try to say it at the same time_?"

" _Interesting_ ," Castle said, speaking quickly as he could see their daughters coming out to them then. " _Let's try_."

Beckett nodded; a smile on her face; before they stood up and she said, "Good to be back?"

"Yep," Julia replied with a wide smile as her little sister was nodding next to her. "But I'm glad to see you," she told her parents.

"I'm good," Castle said, knowing she would ask that next. "Walked all the way downtown for lunch from here so I think I'm really good."

The girls laughed and then greeted the rest of their family that was there as well before they walked out of the high school to head back home. They asked their family about what they'd done; mostly Julia since she hadn't heard yet; for the rest of the walk until they were back and inside the entry.

"Okay," Castle said when he saw the girls were standing next to each other behind him and Beckett. "That didn't take very long," he directed to his wife.

"No, it didn't," Beckett said with a smile. "Come over to the kitchen and we'll announce this there."

"Oh, I thought you might make this dramatic," Martha said.

"Not really dramatic Mother, it's less enclosed over there," Castle told her. He led the way with Beckett; though he thought that was weird since he wasn't the fastest in the family at that moment; before they stood together at the island since he could lean against it if he needed it.

"I guess we can't really draw this out," Beckett said to her husband with a smile.

"No, we can't," Castle replied with a smile. "Let's just say it together like you suggested."

Beckett nodded; smiling widely at him as she heard their daughters laughing softly; before they turned to look at them.

Without any look between them Castle and Beckett were able to say at the exact time, "We're having a girl."

There was a short scream from Eliza, a cry of joy from Julia and the exclamation of everyone else before the girls rushed to their mother.

"We're gonna have a little sister?" Eliza asked first, placing her hand on Beckett's abdomen.

"Yes," she said simply, smiling down at her. Beckett looked up at her father as he walked over to her and she hugged him tightly before he was whispering in her ear.

"You're both happy?" Jim asked his daughter. When she nodded, he smiled and went to his son in law to shake his hand firmly before saying, "Congratulations."

"Direct that more to her but thank you," Castle replied with a smile and a nod.

"Oh, darling I'm so happy for you both," Martha was telling Beckett. She embraced her daughter in law as tightly as she could and said, "I knew."

"Of course you did," Beckett replied with a smile. "And thank you for not revealing that before we found out."

"I wouldn't do that," Martha said as she stepped out of the way of her granddaughter.

"So, another sister," Beckett said, studying Alexis.

"I'm ecstatic," the young woman replied. "And glad you both are okay."

"Thank you," Beckett said as they hugged. She smiled at Louis when he came to her to embrace her briefly before she said, "I think we need to text everyone now."

"Yeah, what's Patrick gonna say?" Julia asked as she and her sister; holding onto Castle then; watched him take his phone from his pocket.

"He'll probably be ecstatic," Beckett replied, letting her husband text everyone as their daughters were coming back to her.

"Are you gonna pick a name now?" Eliza asked.

"We tossed some back and forth," Beckett said, smiling at Castle. "But we're not going to make the decision until we see her."

"Are you going to have Dad pick her name?" Alexis asked. When Eliza looked up at her she reminded her, "Remember your mom picked your first name and Dad your middle."

"We'll do the same this time," Castle said.

"Do you have homework?" Beckett asked Julia. When the girl nodded and left to grab her backpack she then said to the others, "I told him he could choose the first name but that didn't really work."

"She can think of a better name than me," Castle commented. "Besides my choice of Alexis."

Rolling her eyes Beckett then said, "He could have the chance."

"She thinks of better names," Castle reiterated.

"Looks like you're getting responses already," Martha said as Julia was going over to the kitchen table and her son's phone was ringing with texts.

"We are," Castle replied, reading the messages they were getting. "They all say the same love. _Congrats, we can't wait to see your baby girl_ …"

"What?" Beckett asked when he trailed off and then smiled. She took his phone that he handed to her before she read what was on it and laughed. "It's from Patrick," she told everyone before she read the message. " _Had a feeling it'd be a girl and I'm happy to hear about it I'm counting on her and Keo to be best friends_."

"A little bit of pressure," Castle said.

"He's sent more love," Beckett told her husband. " _Forgot to say just like me and you_."

"That makes more sense," Alexis replied.

"Oh, here's your father," Beckett said to Louis as she looked at the next message she got. " _Ecstatic to hear about the baby and we're hoping we can come see her when she's born. Tell Kate that she's invited already to White Mount_."

"Of course," Louis said with a smile. "You're family after all."

"Mommy?" Eliza asked then as Castle went over to the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett replied.

"What's the baby going to look like?" Eliza then said.

"We'll have to wait and see," Castle replied. "But I'm going to guess a lot like your mother."

"Maybe," Beckett said as the little girl turned to her. "So now we have that set I realize we forgot something." She took the picture of the baby over to the table and handed it over to Julia who paused in writing to look at it.

"She got bigger," the girl said, smiling widely at the sight of the baby and the fact that she could call it by its gender.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "So now we just need to wait."

"Like for the room?" Julia asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah but like we explained Brad and Lily had an errand to run that took them a while," Castle said. "So we'll have to try another time."

"Any idea when you'll be able to do that?" Alexis asked him.

"Friday we were saying," Beckett replied.

"I should be able to work much better then on the room," Castle commented. "And not need the cane so much."

"And maybe have glasses," Martha said.

"I shouldn't have told them about that Old Man comment," Castle told his wife.

"It won't matter if you do have them love," Beckett said firmly.

"Alright," Castle said. "I'll accept my glasses without any issues, but I'll still hope they're just for reading."

"We'll see," Beckett told him. "Okay so tonight we're going out for dinner to celebrate and-"

"Julia should choose!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I'm fine with that," Castle told his wife.

"Then you can go ahead sweetie," Beckett said to Julia who was watching them.

"You went to the Spanish place?" the girl asked. When she got nods from everyone she smiled and then said, "I think I want to pick… _The Narrows_?"

"Sure," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband looked at her. "We haven't been there in a while."

"No," Castle said with a nod. "It's a good choice."

"When are we gonna go?" Julia asked.

"As soon as you finish," Beckett told her. "But don't rush okay?" When her daughter nodded she then turned to went to the office, wanting to leave the baby's picture there when her husband walked over to her. "What?" she asked him in surprise.

"Sit, I think we both need to," Castle replied before they went together to the table to join Julia.

"I don't have a lot," she told them, smiling at them.

"Keep going, we'll check your answers," Beckett said. She watched Julia turn her attention back to her homework before she looked at her husband as he held her hand. The simple squeeze to it made her smile, knowing that his way of conveying how happy he was as he took Eliza onto his lap with his other arm. She did the same to him, feeling what he did as well before they began to look together over their messages of congratulations from their friends that continued to come in while they waited for Julia to finish.

The second that she had the girl was going to ask if she could do something with art when the chime for the gate rang. "Do you know who it is?" Julia asked her parents who were sharing a look.

"We do," Castle began. "A guest." He walked with his wife over to the door, letting her open the gate before they stepped outside. "We'll be right back," he told them.

When they were outside Beckett watched as the man in the car that had pulled up opened the back of the SUV. "Is that him?" she asked with a smile.

"It is," the man from the Greyhound rescue said as he helped the dog down to the ground. "Here are his papers and his leash, thank you so much for taking him in early."

"We're happy to do so," Castle said, wondering then if the girls were looking through the windows to see what was going on since they weren't covered. He and Beckett waited for the car to leave; after they'd wished the man Happy Holidays; and he said, "They know."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Beckett told him with a smile. "Let's find out though." She turned with him and together they went to the house and she let him open the door as she was holding the dog's leash.

"Like I said before we have a guest," Castle said, pleasantly surprised to find that everyone was well away from the windows.

"PUPPY!" Eliza cried out before the dogs barked.

Whistling for both dogs Beckett was relieved when Macca and Rita sat down immediately and let the girls rush past them. "Easy you two," she said though she was watching them pet the red furred Greyhound carefully. She smiled when they hugged him around the neck and she said, "We were going to get another dog for all of us but-"

"For the baby," Julia quickly said, interrupting her mother. She smiled at her and said, "What's its name?"

"He was going to be used as a racing dog," Castle began. "He's a year and a half by the way; and his name is Sprint."

"Sprint?" Alexis asked as she was petting the dog as well.

"We figured we should pick another name," Beckett told them.

"I have to?" Julia asked with a giggle as everyone looked at her. When they didn't say anything, she breathed in and then said, "JoJo."

"Nice, I hadn't thought of that name," Castle said. "I almost thought you were going to call him Rocky Raccoon."

"No," Julia said, laughing as she shook her head. "I like JoJo better."

"JoJo," Eliza said firmly to the dog. She squealed when he licked at her cheek and she hugged him around the neck. "Where does he sleep before the baby gets here?" she then asked.

"We'll let him choose," Castle said.

"For now, let's introduce him to the house so he can get used to it," Beckett suggested. She wasn't surprised when the girls agreed to that eagerly and watched as Macca and Rita came over to them. Relieved when there wasn't any issue between the three dogs; the two barked in what she knew was a playful manner before JoJo yipped back at them; she got him off his leash and together they began walking down the hall to show the newest family member his new home.


	34. With Me All The Time (Part 2)

"I didn't think you were serious," Castle told his wife.

"There's no harm in this," Beckett replied easily as she was pulling off her sweater she was wearing. She smiled at him slightly before she said, "We can't."

"Kate," Castle said simply, watching her closely. Before she could say anything something suddenly seemed to come to him and said, "Are you feeling-"

"Slightly," Beckett cut him off with a sigh. When her husband just stared at her she sighed and said, "Fine, a little more than slightly but I can wait."

"No you can't," Castle said simply.

Wanting to retort that she could Beckett saw the look her husband was giving her and she said, "I'll figure something out."

Though he wanted to say that they could do something together still she was removing her jeans, so Castle instead reached over to her stomach. He pressed his hand gently to it and said, "Is she moving?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile as she covered his hand with her own. "Do you want me to let you know next time when she is?"

"That's alright," Castle said. "When I can put my hand on your stomach I'll want to know."

"Okay," Beckett replied. "Let me get dressed though the girls do have school tomorrow."

"Alright," Castle said, reluctantly moving away his hand. He then watched her dress in a blouse and trousers and said with a smile, "Those are from your maternity clothes?"

"Yes," Beckett said since both were looser. She looked at him and told him, "And you?"

"I'm ready," Castle replied, standing up before he took his cane. "That's it?"

"Let's join them downstairs," Beckett replied before they went outside and down to the family room where their daughters were allowed to wait alone for them.

"We stayed here," Eliza said as soon as she had turned to see the two coming into the room.

"Yeah, we just looked outside," Julia replied.

"Can you see anything?" Castle asked, walking over to them after Beckett. "It's a little dark."

"That's kay," Eliza told him with a smile. "We tried."

"Okay," Beckett said, ushering the girls gently away from the window. "Let's get your coats ready so we can leave as soon as everyone else joins us."

"What can we do after Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"I think we need to wait and see what time we get back home," Castle replied.

"Could we wrap presents?" Julia asked.

"I think we'll need to," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll let the others do whatever they want while we're busy with that."

"What about me?" Eliza asked.

"You can do whatever you'd like," Castle said as they watched Beckett getting their coats. He felt bad he couldn't help her but since he would only have one hand he was aware he wasn't going to be able to do much.

"Kay," Eliza said, looking thoughtful. She then shook herself and asked, "How long until Christmas?"

"I dunno," Julia said since her sister was looking at her. "I didn't cross off my calendar yet. Mommy can I write in my diary later?"

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. "I knew you would want to, so we'll have to make sure you have the time for that."

Nodding, a wide smile on her face, Julia then said, "Does Mari know?"

"Her parents likely told her," Castle said, looking up at the top of the stairs where he could see Alexis and Louis were coming down the stairs.

"Who is gonna be her friend?" Eliza asked suddenly.

"She means the baby," Julia told their parents quickly.

"We'll see," Beckett replied. "Once the baby is born and it's old enough to have friends."

"She'll have friends," Alexis said with a smile before they all looked up as Martha and Jim came downstairs to join them. "But for now, I'm guessing we're going to dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Eliza said firmly.

"I think that's enough reason to go," Castle said with a smile, reaching over to her to take her hand. They walked together to the garage and he was relieved when Louis helped Eliza into her car seat, Beckett standing next to him. "I could drive," he told her.

"Do you want to?" Beckett asked. At his nod she handed the keys over to him and said, "Have fun."

"I will," Castle said, touching her shoulder with his fingers since he only had that available to do that with. Once Julia was in the car he and his wife waved to the others going out to the driveway and they got inside. He drove them to the restaurant, not having any issues with it though it had been a week since he'd last done so. They got out in the parking lot and he said, "At least I can do that now."

Beckett smiled as they waited at the entrance and she said, "You'll be able to lose the cane soon I know."

"Hopefully," Castle said before they were all together and went inside. He'd called earlier to reserve them a table and they were quickly led to it as they were recognized as soon as they'd gotten inside. Sitting next to his wife, Julia and Jim on one side of it he said, "This is going to be a bigger party," as they began looking at the menu.

"In about five and a half months," Alexis said.

"A little more than that," Beckett replied. "Since we'll take the baby out a little bit after it's born." She smiled at her stepdaughter and then turned to her husband when he touched her back before she leaned over to him as he motioned her close.

" _When are we announcing it to everyone else_?" Castle asked her.

" _In a couple days_ ," Beckett said after she thought that over as she realized he made a point. When he nodded she smiled at him and then turned her attention to Julia, thinking their oldest would be looking outside of the window. Seeing that she wasn't she asked, "What's wrong?" as the girl was looking up at her.

"Are you happy?" Julia asked, slightly shyly.

"Of course," Beckett said quickly. "I didn't care what the baby was."

"Neither did I," Castle said as Julia glanced at him but didn't say anything. They needed to order their drinks next and after they had done so he waited a little impatiently for them to be brought out. But once they had he picked his glass up and said, "To our baby girl."

"You're very short with those Dad," Alexis said teasingly to her father after they had all tapped glasses and had taken drinks.

"There's not much to say," Castle replied. "But turning our attention from that for now what about school?"

"Did Lizzy say already?" Julia asked as everyone looked at her. When she saw her parents nodding she smiled and said, "Okay," and she told everyone about her day.

"What about at recess?" Beckett asked.

"She didn't say?" Julia said in surprise.

"I'm gonna wait for you Jules," Eliza replied. "Say."

"Okay," Julia said with a soft laugh. She explained that she, Mari, Peter and Eliza had practiced their dancing a little bit at the start since she and her sister hadn't been at their classes for a week. "And then we played around the slides and stuff since we didn't do that either. And some kids came up to ask me about you Daddy."

"I guess they heard from their parents," Castle told his wife.

"They know us too," Julia said. "Not just me and Lizzy but also Mari and Peter 'cause we dance. So that's why and they asked Peter, Mari and Dawn where we were and they heard that way too."

"Are you still having that Secret Santa party this Friday?" Martha asked them.

"Both of our classes Gram," Eliza said first. "I wanna know who is mine."

"Me too," Julia said. "But I hope Olivia likes my present I got her."

"She should," Beckett reassured her. She spotted the food coming over to them and said, "We need to wrap that gift and a couple others for the Fosters and Davises after dinner."

"I need to do that for my friends' gifts," Alexis said. "So we're splitting up after we get home?"

"I think so," Castle said before their plates were set down and soon after they began to eat. He watched Eliza as she ate across from them and smiled at her giggling before she spoke and told everyone looking at her what she was thinking that had made her laugh.

"Now I'm not the baby," the little girl said.

"That makes you happy?" Jim asked.

Nodding her head rapidly Eliza dipped her fry that she'd gotten with her fish and chips and ate it before she spoke again. "I want to be a big sister," she said seriously before she giggled. "Are you gonna tell the baby stories about you?" she asked her parents.

"Oh of course," Castle said. "I didn't think about that," he then directed to Beckett.

"I'm assuming you two will want to hear when we tell her?" she directed to their daughters.

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile as she watched her sister nodding rapidly. "It'll be fun to hear again."

"You're lucky your stories are as good as they are," Martha commented to the two.

"Do you want to hear the stories?" Eliza asked Louis.

"I've heard some of them," Louis said with a smile. "Your sister told me of them… some of them."

"The basics," Alexis said, trying to keep from laughing as everyone was looking at her. "Mostly what I've heard you tell the girls."

"They're interesting stories," Louis told them. "And I'm glad you two eventually ended up together."

"We are too," Beckett commented.

"Oh! Mommy what about tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"We'll see, especially if you two are tired after your class and your daddy too," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"I'll be fine," Castle said. "Walking tomorrow love?"

"We will," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he always asked that since he'd come home. "But that'll be before you two come home."

"Oh, I can't wait for this week to be over," Julia said as they were finishing up their food. "To see everyone and for Christmas."

"What time are they getting here?" Martha asked them.

"I know my da is getting here at three and they're going straight on the train," Louis said.

"That's the time Patrick gets here; they'll probably see each other on the same train," Beckett said. The young man looked at her and she said with a smile, "I gave him your father's number so they'll get here together."

"Good idea," Patrick said before the bill was paid and they got up to leave.

When they reached their car Julia asked, "No dessert?"

"Come on," Beckett replied with a smile. "We still need to wrap of course." When the girls were in the back she murmured to her husband, "You're lucky you promised the mini ones."

"We'll see," Castle said. He smiled when his wife gave him a look and headed over to the driver's side to get in so they could go. He drove them to the cupcake store; which they hadn't had since the dinner party the month before; and he looked back with his wife to see the girls' reactions once the two could see where they were.

"We get to have cupcakes?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Just the small ones," Castle said, smiling at them. "But hey at least we get to have them."

"I don't care," Julia said before Castle and Beckett got out of the car. "The little ones have decorations too," she said to her little sister.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, nodding her head firmly. She looked over as the door was opened and she smiled at their big sister. "Are you surprised?" she asked as Alexis was unbuckling her seat.

"I am but I know you two are happy," she answered. "Let's get our cupcakes that way we can go home and wrap."

"Yeah, I hope I can help," Eliza said.

Shrugging Julia said, "Have to ask Mommy."

"Yeah," Eliza repeated before they went together over to the store. "Are you gonna get a cupcake Grandpapa?"

"I think so," Jim said as she'd come over to him while they were looking at the shelves of the desserts. "But a small one like you."

"Pick a pretty decoration," Julia told him.

"Okay," Jim said, laughing slightly at how seriously she'd spoken.

Beckett was a little worried they'd be spending all of their evening choosing their cupcakes, but the girls made their decisions finally before the rest of them were ordering theirs. As they were leaving she said to her husband, "I thought they forgot about wrapping gifts."

"No, I think they just wanted to make sure they had the perfect ones," Castle replied. "Okay," he said when they were in the car. "They're going to wrap in the office so you and me Eliza are going to… do something."

"You didn't think that through before you spoke, did you?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"No," Castle replied.

"Can we play guitars?" Eliza suggested.

"You haven't practiced in a while love," Beckett told him.

"Then that's what we'll do," Castle said with a nod. He got them home soon after before they went inside and after they'd gotten their cupcakes they split up. He went with his wife and their daughters over to their office where there was already a table set up for wrapping Christmas gifts. He was going to get his guitar when his wife was hurrying to do so, and he was going to speak when she beat him to it.

"I know you're feeling stronger Rick but it's better if I help you a little," Beckett told him, following him to the couch.

"Thank you love," Castle said as he sat and then took his guitar she got out for him. He couldn't resist and he reached up, gently pressing his hand to her abdomen before he looked up at her and saw the expression on her face. "Moving?" he asked.

"Yes," Beckett said.

"I'll probably end up making it stop when I start playing," Castle said jokingly as he moved his hand away so she could go with their oldest to the table.

"You're not that bad Daddy," Julia said, she and her sister having been watching them.

"I'm still not as good as your mother," Castle said as he proceeded to begin tuning the instrument. Once he was sure it was ready he played a little idly, just reacquainting himself with the chords his wife had taught him before he stopped.

"That's it?" Beckett asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, I realize we should be listening to Christmas music," Castle replied. "That and we need to eat our cupcakes."

Beckett looked over at Eliza as the little girl ran squealing to where the two plates were, and she shook her head as she was smiling in amusement. "I'm surprised you two didn't remember," she told the girls as she and Castle followed them.

"We did but we got excited for everything else," Julia explained with a smile.

Eliza was trying not to become impatient as their mother took pictures of the cupcakes they'd gotten before she grabbed hers which had a small present on it in fondant. She ate her cupcake eagerly, trying not to go too fast, before she asked, "What do we do now?"

"We don't have too much to go," Beckett said as she finished up her cupcake that she had picked out, with a snowflake on top. She glanced at her husband as he brushed the crumbs off his hands and said, "Good?"

"Yep," Castle said. "I'm glad we did that."

"We are too," Julia said. She smiled at her father and asked, "Did you like the snowflake?"

"It was good, you can't mind sugar work," Castle said.

"It's cute you got the same thing as Mommy," Julia commented.

"It looked really good," Castle replied. "How was your wreath?" he asked as she'd had one made of sugar on hers.

"I like it, but I like all of their cupcakes," Julia answered.

"Come on, we need to finish up the gifts," Beckett told her daughter. "Before your sister needs to go to bed."

"Mommy?" Julia asked as Castle had gotten a piece of paper for her sister and they were coloring with some crayons on it together. When her mother asked her what was wrong she shook her head and said, "No, I wanted to know what's it like when the baby moves."

Beckett smiled and said, "I'll tell you what I told your daddy. It's like a butterfly brushing against me."

"Cool," Julia said with a smile of her own. "I can't wait until the baby's big enough to kick though."

"Me too, Jules got to feel me kick but I didn't," Eliza said from the couch.

"Well, you were the one doing the kicking so I think that makes sense," Castle replied, kissing her temple.

"I'll let you know as soon as it happens," Beckett promised. "Okay, we have everything done."

"And it's time for her," Castle said. He smiled when Eliza groaned heavily, and he helped her down off the couch before he grabbed his cane and stood up himself. He followed them out of the room with the dogs leading, going over to the family room where everyone was at that moment.

"We thought it was time for her to go to bed," Alexis said with a smile as she watched the four walking inside.

"Are you going somewhere?" Beckett asked as her stepdaughter and Louis were wearing their coats.

"We're going to get a drink," Alexis replied.

"At the British pub downtown," Louis replied. "Just one and then we'll head to bed."

"We've said goodnight to Gram and Jim," Alexis added.

"Okay," Beckett said. "Go ahead and say goodnight to them first so they can go."

Hurrying with her sister over to them Eliza said to Louis, "Have fun. Are you gonna walk?"

"A bit too cold for that," the young man replied with a smile at how earnest she was being as he playfully and gently tugged her braid. "But we'll have fun I'm sure. Goodnight Eliza we'll see you at brekky."

Giggling; since she liked how he said that word; the little girl nodded and said, "Night."

"Yeah night Louis," Julia said, stepping over to him as well. "And I hope you'll walk to school tomorrow with us."

"Oh sure, it's a fun walk," the young man replied, squeezing her shoulder. "Goodnight Julia."

Holding her arms out to the girls Alexis hugged them tightly and she said, "Good night you two." She kissed them both and then said, "It was an exciting day."

"Yep." "Yeah!" Julia and then Eliza said.

Alexis laughed and told them, "I love you two, like Louis said we'll see you at breakfast."

"Love you 'lexis," Eliza told her, hugging her tightly again. "Have fun too."

"And I love you too," Julia quickly said as Alexis was smiling at what the little girl had said.

"Okay and I'll have fun I'm sure," the young woman told them, hugging them one more time before she let them go.

"Be safe," Castle said as his daughter was hugging Beckett quickly.

"We will Dad," Alexis replied. "And don't worry. I'm very happy," she then directed to her stepmother.

"So am I," Beckett said. "When the baby's born we'll have to take a picture together."

"And one to replace the one you got with just the three of us," Alexis said with a smile.

"Of course," Beckett said, watching her stepdaughter go over to Castle.

"Tell Jack at some point I'll be back," he told his daughter after they'd hugged.

"Sure," Alexis replied knowing he meant the bartender. "I figured already that he would ask."

When the two had left Eliza tugged on her sister's sweater sleeve and when Julia nodded they went together to their grandmother first, embracing her as soon as they had reached her.

"I love you both of course," Martha told them. "And I'll go upstairs with you; I want to see where JoJo goes."

"Me too," the girls said at the same time before they laughed together.

"Love you Gram," Julia said first before sharing a kiss with her.

"Love you too Gram," Eliza added quickly. After she'd shared a kiss with her as well she said, "Are you gonna do that with the baby too?"

"Of course," Martha said simply as she smiled.

Walking over to their grandfather Julia said, "You too?"

"Yes, I can't imagine not kissing my baby granddaughter goodnight," Jim said with a smile. "But until she's here with us I love you Julia, Eliza. Sweet dreams."

"Love you Grandpapa," the girls said at the same time. They giggled as Jim laughed softly and hugged him tightly together before he shared a kiss with them both.

When they had finished the family went together upstairs to the bedrooms, watching as Julia took Macca with her into her room. Before Eliza and Rita could go to her room JoJo was trotting after Julia and the adults looked at each other.

"I don't think any of us were surprised by that," Castle said.

"No," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "Good night Martha, Dad," she said to them then when Julia had rejoined them with both dogs.

"Thank you for telling us today," Martha told her daughter in law after embracing her.

"You're welcome," Beckett said. "And I'm glad you both are so happy."

"Very," Martha said before hugging her son.

"Your mother would be so proud of you Katie," Jim said as he embraced her. "And she would be waiting as anxiously as the rest of us to see her."

With a smile, trying to fight the tears that had quickly welled up in her eyes, Beckett said, "I know, I think… I wish she was here."

"She is," Jim said reassuringly.

After she had said goodnight to her father and he and Martha had left to go to their rooms Beckett turned as saw that Eliza was on the floor, resting her head on Rita's belly. "What happened?" she asked, the little girl fast asleep.

"I couldn't pick her up," Castle said, sounding frustrated. "She was getting tired and I was going to warn you when she just… laid down."

"Good girl Rita," Beckett said, scratching behind the Hound's ears after she'd picked up the little girl. She led the way into Eliza's room and laid her on the bed, changing her quickly into her pajamas before getting her up so she could brush her teeth. "Wow I guess… that walk," she said, recalling then it was likely that that had worn out their youngest.

"It was," Castle said, leaning down as she was holding their youngest in her arms. He kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams."

Beckett laid her down on her bed and tucked her in warmly as Julia walked inside, stepping aside slightly to let the girl wave to her sister even though Eliza wouldn't see it. When Julia was with Castle in the doorway she kissed the little girl's forehead and whispered, "I love you too Eliza, sleep tight." Satisfied that her youngest was set she then walked over to the doorway and let her husband close the light before they went with Macca and JoJo to Julia's room.

"Do I have time still to write?" the girl asked hopefully as soon as her parents were set on her bed.

"Of course," Castle said. He glanced at his wife and told her, "She needs to."

"I know, she can go to bed a little later if she needs to," Beckett said. When Julia gasped she added, "But not that much later."

"Thanks!" the girl said, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother. Julia did the same to her father before she rushed over to her desk where she sat and then got her diary ready before getting her pen prepared. She wrote down the date and with a smile eagerly began the entry.

 _December 16th, 2019_

 _Today two really big things happened… well, I guess another big thing is that I went back to school but I always go to school._

 _First Mommy and Daddy went to find out what the baby was, and they told us when we were all at home together_

 _IT'S A GIRL!_

"Three lines, it's important," Castle said jokingly to his wife as they heard their daughter underlining something.

"Of course, it is!" Julia protested. She then smiled back at them before turning to the page and continuing underneath that.

 _I'm so happy to have another sister and Lizzy is even happier 'cause she wanted a little sister even more than I did right now. I wish the baby was going to be born sooner but we still have to wait for it to grow. It's still kinda small, I saw the picture earlier of it and she's so cute. I can't wait to see her, and I can't wait to find out her name 'cause Mommy and Daddy won't tell us yet!_

 _The second thing is we got another dog! It's a Greyhound and he's so cute with red fur like Macca and Rita have. He's gonna be the baby's dog (we all agreed) but right now he's gonna stay with me 'cause that's what he picked. Oh, and I named him JoJo, after_ Get Back _which is such a cool song._

Julia paused and looked over at her parents, smiling when she saw that JoJo had his paw and was resting his head on her mother's leg. She wanted to comment on it but since Castle and Beckett were talking together; softly in Irish she could hear; she turned back to her diary to finish before her mother told her to.

 _So there was a lot today and it's not even Christmas yet…_

 _I almost wasn't gonna say diary, but I hope I can be a good sister to the baby too. And I think, no I know I'm gonna ask Mommy and Daddy if I can take care of her even more than I did with Lizzy 'cause I'm older now. I'm gonna do that now before I have to go to bed. Night diary!_

Julia was about to close the book when she paused and then wrote _Oh, 9 days until Christmas!_ before she put the book and her pen away then stood up and looked at her parents.

"Alright," Castle said as Julia came over to them. "You-"

"Wait can I ask something?" she interrupted.

"Okay," Beckett said, knowing it was something serious from her daughter's tone.

"I'm gonna be eleven when the baby is born," Julia said a little shyly. "Could I help take care of it? More than when Lizzy was born 'cause I was only six and-"

"Easy," Beckett said gently, squeezing her hand to stop her rapid tone. "And yes, you can but you have to remember that Eliza will be five and she can help too."

Julia giggled behind her hand and said, "You think we're gonna fight over the baby?"

"A little," Castle said.

"Well… we'll try not to?" Julia asked slowly.

Laughing Beckett said, "That's good enough for me. Say goodnight to your daddy."

Nodding rapidly Julia turned to Castle and embraced him around the neck saying, "Night Daddy, I love you. And thank you for JoJo."

"You're very welcome," Castle replied. "And I love you too, sweet dreams."

Once she'd shared a kiss with him Julia turned next to her mother and hugged her saying, "I'm so happy Mommy. For the baby and JoJo; thank you for him."

"You're welcome," Beckett said. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too," Julia replied, hugging her again.

Beckett shared a kiss with her and then moved out of the way with her husband so she could tuck their daughter in. She walked with him to the doorway where they turned, watching Julia with a smile as both dogs were under the covers on either side of her. She glanced at Castle and together they went into the hallway, not speaking until they were past the stairs.

"Not a bad day," Castle told her.

"No," Beckett replied simply. "But it's not over just yet."

"It's not," Castle said, watching her closely. He let her pull him into their bedroom, watching her close and lock the door behind him and feeling a thrill as he could only guess what they would be doing finally alone together, eager to find out as soon as possible.

* * *

Hearing someone coming up to the doorway Beckett looked over to it and said, "What?"

"I thought you were coming out to the bed," Castle replied, his eyes on his wife. She was wearing one of his shirts at that moment but had left it open and he couldn't help smiling at the sight of the slight curve of her abdomen that was peeking out from it.

"I'm almost ready," Beckett said, running her brush through her hair one more time. She glanced at him, seeing that he was looking at her and she smiled before she put her brush away and walked over to him. "Rick," she said to get his attention. When his head moved to look into her eyes she said in amusement, "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know if I should answer that," Castle said. When his wife just laughed and shook her head he followed her out to the bedroom and asked her, "How are you?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Beckett replied. Before her husband could say anything, she told him, "Look your knee isn't going to be up to a lot and I don't want to risk straining it. Even with me on top."

Castle sighed and then said, "I had thought of that, but I wasn't sure. But you know there is something we can do." When she looked at him questioningly he pointed his index finger up and said, "As getting back to normal; just not fully."

Beckett smiled; as she knew what he was talking about; and then said, "Alright. But I'll start with y-"

"You mean me starting with you," Castle interrupted her. When she gave him a look he said firmly, "We'll start with you," before he put his hand on her back so they could walk over to the bed. He set aside his cane as he sat down, and he told her, "You're naked and you were just going to go to bed?"

"Manually?" Beckett pointed out. She smiled when he laughed and then climbed up on the bed after him, not surprised he watched as his shirt stayed opened on her while she moved. As soon as he was lying down she leaned over, kissing him hungrily before she felt his arms around her. They did that for some time before they had to part and she got up on her knees to remove his shirt as he was watching her.

"I should have done that to myself before I got on the bed," Castle said, trying not to groan at the effort he knew he was going to need to make to take off his pajama pants he still had on.

"Take it easy," Beckett told him. "I can help you." She started to reach for the waistband of his pants when he stopped her, and she looked down at him as he pressed his hand to her stomach. "I thought you were going to do that earlier," she said with a smile.

"Didn't seem like the right time," Castle replied. He let her go and took off his pajama pants with her help before he watched her glancing down at him. "After-" he began, not sure why he felt he needed to explain the reason for the state of his erection.

"I'm aware of how long it's been but you know that looks incredibly painful," Beckett told him.

"I'll survive," Castle said quickly as he grabbed her wrist. When she narrowed her eyes at him he said simply, "I have been since I got home."

About to open her mouth Beckett stopped herself before she said, "You're sure."

"Yes," Castle replied.

A little startled that his tone of voice was so strained Beckett realized that while he wanted to pleasure her first it wasn't going to leave him unaffected; especially since he was affected already. So she leaned over to kiss him again and after they'd done so passionately she moved to straddle his head once he was lying down fully on his back. "This is really weird," she told him.

"Not for me," Castle commented. He expected the pervert comment from her, so he took it in stride as he was placing his hands on the small of her back to bring her down a little closer. He reached over with his right hand then and proceeded to rub at her clit, not surprised when she gave a short gasp and jerked her hips above him.

"It's been a while for me too," Beckett said once she'd stopped herself.

"Oh of course and you have to deal with the pregnancy," Castle said.

Beckett reached down and tugged on some of his hair, not that hard but enough so he would feel it, before she said, "I don't know it was that this time."

"It was," Castle replied. "Do you want me to continue?" When she nodded he brought her back down to him so he could touch her again. He then began to rub against her clit once more, careful at first so she could get used to it. As soon as she was he rubbed a little harder and watched her body to see how she responded. She began to move, a little haphazardly at first, before she fell into the rhythm of his strokes with his fingers. He did that for a little longer before he stopped and then pulled on her hips again as he raised his head at the same time. At first, he flicked his tongue out to the swollen nub before he lapped at it more deliberately, amazed at the cries coming out of his wife's mouth. They sent a thrill through his body and he did his best to handle that before he moved a little lower on her.

Beckett let out a soft gasp when she felt her husband's tongue sliding against her folds and she reached for the headboard, holding onto that instead of his head as instinct was telling her to. When he slipped inside of her her fingers clutched a little tighter before she realized her hips were moving with him. "Rick…" she breathed out heavily.

Knowing that wasn't for him to stop Castle didn't and instead brought his hand into play. Instead of what he was doing with his tongue he was a little more careful with his fingers, stroking her deliberately. He felt her shaking and knew she wasn't going to last very long, he was aware he wasn't going to either, but hoped he could pleasure her for just a bit more before she broke.

The same thing was going through Beckett's mind at that moment and she was debating if she would need to stop him to make sure things lasted a little longer than she could tell they would be. She reached down and touched the top of his head but when he waved his left hand she knew he wasn't going to stop. So she closed her eyes tightly, thinking that maybe not seeing would aid her. But since she hadn't really been able to see anything in the first place it wasn't that big of a help. His tongue was moving furiously by then within her and it was making her literally tremble as her body was on fire. Each new burst of sensation and she was moving harder, trying not to go so hard that she was going to move him away from her. She wasn't sure how exactly she managed to do it but soon after he was slowing down. She half expected him to stop and when he wasn't she breathed out hard and said, "If I finish quickly…" There was no reply and she groaned, leaning over on to the headboard to place her elbows on the top of it before she let herself move as she pleased. How long it took for everything to hit her and overwhelm her she didn't know, only aware when her ecstasy struck as it seemed to be an explosion. She was almost clawing at the table behind the bed while calling her husband's name repeatedly, unaware of anything but the pure joy that ran through her and her pounding heart before it began to taper off.

Castle tried to help his wife when she eventually moved away from him, but it was a little difficult as she was fine doing that on her own. When she lay on her back next to him he asked, "Good?"

"Yes, but that wasn't because it's been a while," Beckett replied quickly. She then looked at him and smiled before telling him, "I needed that."

"I could tell," Castle replied, watching her turn over. He was expecting it, so he took her kiss that she gave him, wrapping his arms tightly around her before he began to stroke at her bare back. He shuddered slightly as he could feel her abdomen pressing against him and when they parted said, "If you're going to do the same for me then I should warn you it's not going to last that long."

"I know," Beckett said with another smile as he looked uncertain. "Which is why I'm not racing to start."

"Oh-" Castle started to say when she cut him off with another kiss. He allowed her to and held her tightly before they were going a little crazy with their tongues as they began to roll together hungrily. He groaned at the taste of her and when she pulled away he was shuddering as he could feel her stroking along his bare chest. "Not my- ugh," he hissed heavily in delight as she went to his nipples and worked on both for a while. "Do you want me to explode when you start?" he asked her in slight irritation.

Beckett smiled at his tone and said, "Essentially yes, you've had to wait." At his groan, she leaned down and began to kiss at his chest lovingly, very short pecks of her lips before she used her tongue as well. She tried not to smile as he swore heavily each time she did that and instead focused on beginning to move down his body until she had reached his erection which was laying up on his stomach still. Taking it carefully in her hand she lowered her mouth down around the tip of him, waiting to hear his reaction as she knew already she'd be getting an audible one.

Swearing heavily Castle reached down and slid his fingers through his wife's hair as he felt her tongue beginning to circle around the very end of his length. He reminded himself not to pull at her locks as he didn't want to hurt her though it was a struggle as his body was reacting quickly to what she was making him feel. He didn't know if he should stop her or tell her to hurry up when she made the decision for him. A heavy groan left his mouth as she slid her mouth down around him and a second later she was moving back up. He braced himself when she started to repeat that and very rapidly. He made a noise that he thought might be a gurgle when she remained at the end of his member and focused on that. He felt like he was dizzy as her tongue was literally stroking at him and he thought if he got off right that second, he wouldn't mind. But he managed to keep from doing so, not sure how much longer he'd be able to withstand what she was doing to him.

Beckett was wondering the same herself but she didn't stop, doing everything she knew he liked with her mouth until finally she brought her hand into play as well. She tried not to smile at how many times her husband was swearing bitterly, focusing her attention on his erection, until she realized he was giving warning signs he was going to be orgasming and soon.

"Kate… love," Castle groaned to warn her. He only had seconds to do that before he was climaxing and roughly, trying not to hold onto his wife's hair so hard he was pulling at it. It was harder to remember that as the pleasure was roaring through his body and he was sure he was going to pass out when he soon began to slow down. He fell limp to the bed when he had stopped fully, and he said, "If I thrust too hard-" as he'd been doing that in his delight.

"No, you're fine," Beckett told him with a smile. She moved up to lay against his side and said, "Good enough?"

"For now," Castle said with a nod. "But that definitely let me know how much I miss doing that."

"Me too," Beckett replied. "Though we just had a taste."

"Not a bad taste," Castle said, watching her reach for the covers at the end of the bed.

"Pervert," Beckett said as she covered them both. "But it does help you are."

Castle laughed and then said, "You're welcome. So now what would you like to do?"

"Sleep," Beckett said in confusion.

"Oh," Castle said.

"Oh," Beckett said, not mimicking him but realizing what exactly he wanted. She moved to lie on her back and watched her husband get up before moving down to her abdomen.

"I love you baby girl," Castle said. "And I know that's not the best name," he told the baby as he gently stroked the curve it was making. "But we're not naming you for sure until we see you. But we're happy, very happy, and your big sisters can't wait to see you. And us." He pressed a few kisses over her stomach before he pushed himself up the best he could to his wife where he kissed her deeply. He was pleased when she quickly responded to him and as soon as she had he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They were dueling yet again, and he groaned in joy before they were parting. He lay on his back then and wrapped his arm around her telling her, "You know I love you right?"

"I'm aware," Beckett said, smiling as he rubbed his hand around her back. "I love you too."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead Castle said, "What should we do tomorrow?"

Sighing Beckett said, "I don't know love, it's probably better if we don't plan this because look at today. We were going to work on the baby's room and that didn't quite work out."

"Well that's more because Brad and Lily got held up," Castle said, their friends ending up needing to pick up a gift at the opposite end of the island that day. "Should we have told the girls that they're getting a dog too?"

"No," Beckett said with a laugh. "They might tell Jake and Eve," she told him.

"I might do that," Castle pointed out.

Laughing again Beckett said, "You might. But you know Brad would really make you pay for that if you did."

"Which is why I'm not saying a word," Castle replied.

"Rick," Beckett said after they were silent for a moment. "You're sure you don't want to take her first name?"

"You have better ideas than I do," Castle said. "What I'm curious about is what you're going to choose in the end. And I know, we have to wait for her to join us but I'm still impatient."

"Of course you are," Beckett said with a laugh. "And I am too don't worry. Oh, I want to do something with the girls tomorrow after their class."

"Now that we've been focusing on the baby?" Castle asked.

"You know we have to do that," Beckett replied, holding his other hand then before he entwined their fingers. "We've been doing it since I was pregnant with Eliza."

"True, I guess I took that for granted," Castle said. "I got used to it."

"Yeah," Beckett said with a smile. She then said, "I hope their Christmas won't be a disappointment now that we have JoJo."

"I highly doubt it," Castle replied. "And I'm glad he took to us so quickly."  
"He's a sweet dog," Beckett said, smiling again as they thought of their Greyhound. "But no more Rick. I know we have four kids but three is enough."

"I know, I'm surprised more stuff hasn't broken with two dogs and two kids," Castle said.

"We're careful," Beckett said with a soft laugh.

Watching her yawn Castle rubbed her back gently and he said, "Should we say goodnight?"

"We should, who knows what we're going to do tomorrow," Beckett said with a smile. She then shared a deep kiss with him and after they parted said, "Night love."

"Night my love," Castle replied before he watched her settle back down next to his side. He knew when she'd fallen asleep as she became a little heavier against him and he was relieved she was as he knew she needed to get some rest. He then closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly with the thought running through his mind that he and Beckett were expecting their fourth daughter and they had their intimacy to look forward to. With that he wasn't surprised when his dreams focused more on the latter and he saw with joy his wife as they made love repeatedly while they soon slipped together into the next day.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say since I've had people talk to me about this already; I haven't written the baby as a boy because it didn't work out with my thought process with the plot of this series for them to have one. Now that doesn't mean I hate boys (I'd have to hate my male family members... actually my dog too since he's a boy, and to think of that is completely disgusting to me), or that there will never be a son in some form for others in this story. Now another story with another plot I could imagine them with a son most likely. So hopefully readers might keep reading and see what will happen for the family


	35. Gather Near To Us Once More

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was interested to read the feedback I got for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for those! TORONTOSUN (I'm not surprised that you liked that Castle and Beckett were getting back to normal in the chapter; I figured they'd want to do that quickly after what happened. And I'm glad you thought the second half was good writing. Also I'm so, so pleased that you can't wait to read the name for their baby girl; I have that already as I'm pretty far ahead in my writing so I'm hoping you'll like it once you read it!),

Frenchy (Nice to know that you're always looking for updates. And I'm glad you think I'm keeping the story of Caskett alive; feel like I should since the show kind of went meh on that towards the end of course. And sorry about their baby girl but it's what my thought process imagined for this series),

MsNYC (I was really pleased to read that you're glad that the baby is a girl. Also feel the same that you can't picture a boy in this series either, as I said in my A/N, it didn't really work out with how things have gone. So you're welcome for that at the end of my chapter. I'm not surprised you're glad that everyone's back to normal especially Castle and Beckett, but like I said in the first reply it's hard not to see them trying to do that after everything they went through. And of course, happy to read that you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Guest (Sorry about the disappointment after the last chapter),

Guest (It was nice to see that you enjoyed this story quite a bit as you said. And I'm so glad that you though I was very successful in switching between the new time frames. I figured making new storylines was the better route to go since I didn't want everyone exactly the same as it's a past life. Oh, lol, so happy to read that you thought Lanie as a villain was lots of fun as I wasn't sure how people would take that. And you may in fact see the past life again because I had a lot of fun writing it and having full control for how Rick and Kate were in here; meaning I didn't have the backstory from the show to start out with if that makes sense. I'm really glad that you thought the moment where Julia acknowledged her fear while Castle was in the coma was touching because I was aiming for it to be that for her),

Mb (I was very, very pleased to see that you thought it was a sweet update with them finding out the baby is a girl. And yeah, I figure the most important thing that should be thought of first is a healthy baby, so I put that in the story. So of course, I'm glad you loved that bit. I was horrified by that story when I first saw the show, so I've always hated the idea of so much focus put on the gender of a baby since I saw with that episode how that can turn horrendous. I wasn't surprised that you found the story sad and it is heartbreaking whenever that happens to a baby or child since they're innocent as you said. You're welcome too for the author's note, I felt I needed to explain things way better this time around so hopefully that clears things up for readers! I'm glad that you love that their third dog is a greyhound and rescued. I love greyhounds though I've never had one, something about them is so majestic and beautiful, oh and sweet as you said. And I had looked into the breed and figured that would be best for the kids, and goofy does work too, lol. Great you thought that half of the chapter was sweet. You're very welcome for it! And I am glad to see you thought the second half was wonderfully written. And I'm glad that you love about my story/series that I have it a multi-generational story as well as joy, love and wonder they share as you said. And I wanted to include Martha and Jim since they are important as well; especially Jim since we saw so little of him on the show in the end. But also, I figured they would be there a lot for both their children and grandchildren. And I'm glad that you think they want them there with them in all they do as I figured they'd do that. So great to see that the love of family is what comes through as that's what I'm aiming for of course! I was so happy that you thought the end scene with Castle and Beckett reconnecting intimately; as you said; was beautifully written, sexy and hot too, was trying to do that though they weren't making love fully, lol. You're very welcome for sharing my words and stories with you!) and

vetgirlmx (I'm not surprised that you weren't surprised they were having another girl. Great that since you said you were looking forward to the reveal and reactions that you thought they were all perfect. And I'm so happy that you included Castle's half angry at people who wondered if he'd be disappointed. I've seen that too actually and yeah, it would get annoying if the father did love his daughters and didn't really care. And in Castle's case he is really okay with it. Glad I could surprise you with the dog getting there. Nice that you could tell they were very happy about it. And I think that yes, they have a thing for hounds, lol. And yeah, all those dogs running would definitely be remarkable to see running free, especially on the beach. I'm not surprised you mentioned Eliza being exhausted after her very big and exciting day. And I'm really happy that you mentioned her curling up with Rita as I thought that was a cute moment to have, lol. So pleased that you can't wait for everyone else to get there and see their Christmas too and now you don't need to anymore!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ written by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane.

Gather Near To Us Once More

"Shh," Eliza said to her sister. "What if you wake up Mommy?"

"'lexis said we can it's time," Julia explained.

"Are they kissing?" Eliza whispered as they got nearer to the door.

At first Julia thought she meant their parents but then realized she meant Alexis and Louis who they'd left downstairs in the family room by the Christmas tree. "I don't know, it doesn't matter we need to wake up Mommy and Daddy."

"Kay," Eliza said before they stopped in front of the door. She let her sister push it open a little more so they and the dogs could slip inside, and she tried her best to walk as quietly as possible. She and Julia exchanged a look as their parents were still asleep, and she was about to climb up on the bed when her big sister grabbed her arm.

Julia motioned to their dogs and when Eliza nodded and then covered her mouth to keep from laughing she looked at the three and then pointed to the bed. She was pleased when they jumped up immediately and she and her sister rushed to get up after.

"Ah! Macca!" Castle said when he woke up to the Wolfhound licking his face. "Oh, looks like they're excited to go," he commented with a laugh. "I'm guessing it's time," he said to Beckett as they sat up at the same time.

"Merry Christmas!" the girls said at the same time before they hugged their parents.

"Merry Christmas girls," Beckett said, kissing Eliza's temple as she'd hugged her first. "I'm assuming you had a fun time under the tree?"

"Yeah, Erin liked her presents too," Eliza answered.

"She got Chinese checkers and then some bows for her hair for school," Julia said. "And Santa gave us some travel games for trips."

"And I got some pretty bows too," Eliza said eagerly. "Santa said they're from England."

"How cool," Castle said. "And you Julia?"

"A pretty horse calendar," the girl said. "Santa said too that one of the blue ribbons was for me."

"You had a nice start," Castle said with a smile. "Merry Christmas girls, Kate," he told them. He leaned over to share a kiss with her before kissing the girls' foreheads and then said, "Is Erin waking up her parents?"

"Yeah, can we go get Grandpapa and Gram?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Go ahead," Beckett told them. "But don't have the dogs do it."

"Okay!" the girls said with a laugh before they left their parents alone.

"Okay love?" Castle asked his wife as he got off the bed first.

"I am," Beckett said, watching him with a smile as he was able to walk easily. She felt the baby fluttering within her and her smile became a little wider as she rubbed her abdomen. "I should go wake up Patrick and Trevor."

"Sure," Castle said. "Wait… where's Maddy?"

"Obviously with Alexis and Louis if it was just Julia and Eliza who came up here," Beckett said, standing as he'd come to her with her robe after putting on his. She slipped her arms in it and once she'd tied it closed she smiled as he placed his hand on her abdomen. "You should have done that before I put it on," she told him teasingly.

"I'll do better tonight," Castle said with a shrug. He then leaned down and they very gently kissed before he said, "I'll get started on some tea and coffee for us."

"I have to wake up my cousin too," Beckett reminded him. She smiled when he leaned down and kissed her cheek and she squeezed his arm before they split up at the staircase. As she went to the room Patrick and Trevor were sharing she was still smiling since she recalled everyone coming five days before to celebrate the holiday together at the beach house.

* * *

 _"Are they here now?" Eliza was asking her father as he was helping her put on her coat._

 _"Not yet but they're close," Castle replied._

 _"We get to go outside," Julia told her sister. "We can play right?"_

 _"Until they get here," Beckett replied. They stepped outside together, and she watched as the girls immediately ran with all three dogs over to the tree in the middle and began running around it._

 _"I'd ask if you want to sit down love, but the benches are wet," Castle said, walking over to her._

 _With a smile Beckett replied, "I've been sitting already. I'd like to walk around a little."_

 _"Sure," Castle said before he took her hand and they walked over to the girls. "Having fun?" he asked them when the two stopped, laughing heavily._

 _"Yeah," Eliza replied. "But I don't think the doggies like their boots."_

 _"They need them," Beckett said. "And-"_

 _"There they are," Castle said when the sound of the chime to the gate rang. "I'll get it."_

 _"Girls come here," Beckett told them._

 _"What about everyone else?" Julia asked while she and Eliza hurried over to their mother._

 _"They'll be back in time for dinner and they can see them then," Beckett assured them as they watched the gate open together. She told the three dogs to sit and stay as one car drove down the driveway. She was relieved she and her husband had enough space for all their guests; as she knew her cousin's car was close behind; and she felt Eliza tugging on her hand. "What is it?" she asked with a smile._

 _"Are you gonna show them the new car?" the little girl asked._

 _"I'm sure they'll see it when we go driving," Beckett said with a smile. The day before she and her husband had bought a second car to replace the one that had been in the accident. They'd taken their daughters and had allowed them to pick the color of the model, a lighter blue which she was surprised her husband agreed with as she knew he would have chosen white or silver. But she knew already she would be driving it more and she didn't mind the color herself. She quickly shook her thoughts of the car from her mind, going over rapidly to Darnley who was getting out of the car his family was in._

 _"I feel like I haven't seen you in years," he said jokingly as he wrapped his arms around his friend._

 _"I owe my husband," Beckett said jokingly as they parted a second later. "He said you'd say that."_

 _"I thought that would be the other way around," Darnley told her laughingly. "But it's great to see you Kate, you look… great."_

 _"Still pregnant," Beckett said wryly as she knew he was looking down at her stomach a little hidden by her coat._

 _"Okay," Darnley said before he quickly shook Castle's hand. "Doing well?" he asked the man._

 _"Very, no more cane so I can't complain," he replied._

 _"Trevor," Beckett said. "It's great to see you again," she told the man as they quickly embraced. "Let me help you with Keo."_

 _"Are you sure that is a good idea," Nkosi asked. But she was already getting his and his husband's son out of his car seat and he smiled when she kissed the thirteen-month-old. "He remembers his auntie."_

 _"I think so," Beckett said, unable to help the rush of maternal instinct that went through her. She was also remembering carrying Eliza as the baby patted her cheek and she kissed Keo's before she looked at her husband who'd walked up to her. "Maddy?" she asked with a smile, wondering if he knew that he was looking at her tenderly._

 _"She's being greeted by her cousins," Castle said before he took the baby from her._

 _"There's only you guys here?" Darnley asked, glancing to the house._

 _"They went out to grab dinner for us," Beckett replied as the girls were bringing Maddy over to them. "Hello Maddy," she said with a smile for the toddler. "You've gotten so big," she said as she was picking her up._

 _"Tee!" Maddy cried._

 _"We're attempting to teach her to say auntie," Darnley said. "She doesn't quite have it though."_

 _"That's close enough for me," Beckett said quickly with a smile, kissing the toddler's cheek._

 _"She's getting better at speaking," Darnley said._

 _"Tell them how old you are_ ubusi _," Nkosi told her. When the others looked at him he said, "It means honey."_

 _"I think she's a little shy right now," Darnley said as Maddy grabbed onto Beckett's hair._

 _"Did you two say hello to your uncles?" Castle asked as he had already greeted Nkosi._

 _"No," Eliza said. And with that she launched herself at Darnley and hugged him tightly around the waist. "I'm happy you're here 'cause now it's Christmas," she told him._

 _"I know, much better time to visit," Darnley replied as he hugged her back. "And at least this time Maddy and Keo are with me."_

 _"Yeah," Eliza said happily before she went to Nkosi. She embraced him tightly before she watched her sister do the same to the two men and she suddenly blurted out, "Daddy doesn't have the cane now!"_

 _"I see that," Nkosi said as they were all laughing. "So you are walking well?"_

 _"Definitely," Castle said with a nod. "Just a little sore but at least I'm walking on my own."_

 _"We should go inside," Beckett said then._

 _"Oh, Brennan-" Darnley was about to say before there was the sound of a car horn honking._

 _Together the two families watched as a second car came inside; the gate still open; and after that a third._

 _"Oh good," Castle said as he knew Louis was in the car behind._

 _"I know," Beckett said. "At least he got here in time to greet his family."_

 _"How are Alexis and Louis doing?" Darnley asked. "I never thought to ask when I was here."_

 _"Strong," Castle said with a nod. "They'll be together for a year next month."_

 _"You're not kidding," Darnley said before they watched as Beckett; who'd set Maddy down; rushed to her cousin._

 _"Ah Kate," Brennan said, jogging around the car. "Shouldn't be doing that in your condition."_

 _"I'm not made of glass," Beckett said, laughing heavily while they embraced. "I'm so happy to see you."_

 _"Not as happy as I am," Brennan said. "Or my wife."_

 _"We're so happy about our next cousin," Clara said, hugging Beckett then. "So is Erin."_

 _"Hurry, the girls have been waiting to see you too," Beckett said as she went to the little girl and hugged her tightly._

 _"Where's the baby Kate?" Erin asked._

 _"You'll see when I take off my coat," Beckett replied with a smile._

 _"Da, Mam," Louis said, getting their attention then._

 _Beckett watched the young man hug his parents, smiling at the fact he did the same to them both before he stepped aside for Alexis._

 _Castle, coming to stand next to his wife smiled at his daughter's embrace of both Brennan and Clara, not surprised it was very enthusiastic. "_ I feel bad _," he said to his wife in Irish._

 _"Why would you?" Brennan asked as Erin then nearly ran over to the girls._

 _"I forgot you can speak Irish," Castle said. "More the fact you're not so close to the two of us as compared to Alexis with your parents," he then said to Louis_

 _"We're here now Dad," the young woman said, smiling at her father._

 _"And since we are we should go," Beckett said. "Sorry," she directed to her father and mother in law._

 _"We'll greet them inside; there are too many children in the cold," Martha said. "And I'm including you there Alexis, Louis."_

 _With some laughter the families went inside the house and in the entry they took off their coats and outer layers, finishing greeting one another, before four of them looked at Beckett at nearly the same time._

 _"You guys are a little creepy," she said though she was smiling. She got her coat off; not getting it until then as she'd helped Maddy and Eliza with theirs; and said, "It's not that much."_

 _"You're nearly five months, aren't you?" Brennan asked._

 _"On New Year's Day," Castle answered._

 _"She's not kicking yet is she?" Clara said._

 _"Not yet," Beckett said. "Alright, we have a lot of kids and we need to keep them occupied until dinner."_

 _"Games?" Nkosi guessed._

 _"Yes, but not board games," Castle told them. When the parents looked at them questioningly he said, "Party games just for right now."_

 _"Wait," Clara said as Erin had come over to her and was tugging on her sweater. "Her cousin told her about all the trees you have."_

 _"She wants to see them?" Beckett asked._

 _"So do they," Nkosi said. "We told Maddy about them and we want Keo to see them as well."_

 _"Okay," Beckett said. "Then we'll go ahead and take a tour. Which we should have thought of first that way you guys can put away your things."_

 _"Let's go," Brennan said. "Want to see how you Yanks decorate for Yuletide."_

 _With some laughter they all walked over to the stores, the guests taking their luggage, so they could drop it off and look at all the small trees Castle and Beckett had put in every room. The girls were leading the tour eagerly, showing their cousins everything they used to decorate their home, their excitement infectious to the adults as they made their way through the home._

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" Darnley asked after he'd sipped at his coffee. "There are fifteen of us here."

"Opening them all together but just a gift at a time," Castle said. When the others looked at him he said, "That was the best we could come up with."

"No, I think it works," Brennan said. "Though what about our more… personal gifts for each other."

"You mean the spouses for each other?" Beckett asked. She then looked at Alexis and Louis and added, "Or the significant others."

"I think we can save those for last," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"That might work," Beckett said with a nod. "So, let's get started."

With Julia, Eliza and Erin working together to pass out the gifts they were all opening their first gifts. They paused to react to them and thank whoever was giving it to them. Since there were so many presents; spilling out from under the tree almost; it wasn't until they were on the last gifts that they took more time.

"So all that's left is your family," Darnley told Castle and Beckett.

"Yes, but there are a lot more gifts here than there should be," the latter replied, looking around at everyone. "I'll remind you all that I've learned to read people and when you don't look at me that's your tell!" Beckett smiled when the others then laughed at her mock annoyed tone and she told them, "I prepared myself for this, so I'm not surprised no one listened to me."

"We wanna give presents to our little sister Mommy," Eliza said quickly.

"Yeah, do we open those last?" Julia asked.

"Sure," Beckett said. "Get the present with the dogs on it," she told her oldest.

"Okay," Julia said, remembering seeing that gift but not knowing who it was for. "It's for the dogs!" she exclaimed. When her little sister ran to her she said, "See? It says _To Macca, Rita and JoJo; From Santa_."

"He remembers the doggies!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Open that together," Castle said. He looked at his wife as Maddy ran over to them and joined in before they smiled at one another.

"Toys!" Maddy cried out eagerly.

"For our doggies," Eliza told her with a smile. "Give that to JoJo."

"JoJo!" Maddy crowed as she shook the stuffed penguin in her hand.

"Those are so cute," Clara commented as Macca settled down to chew his stuffed snowman and Rita her stuffed reindeer.

"I know and they're a good size for them, so it worked out. And now get the one with dark blue snowflake paper," Beckett told Julia.

"This is for me," Eliza said, beaming at everyone once the present was on her lap. "From Mommy and Daddy." She began to tear the paper off before she revealed a light blue box which made her giggle. "We didn't get these yet," she said to her parents.

"It looks like we are now," Castle told her.

"What did you get?" Erin asked as she and the other kids were sitting with the two sisters.

Eliza nodded and then lifted the top of the box before Julia helped her take out the Lladro inside. As soon as she saw what it was she squealed in pleasure and said, "It's her!"

"She saw this on the website and she's wanted it," Beckett explained to the others. "It's called _Valencian Girl_ ," she said as Eliza rushed to her and Castle.

"It's adorable," Martha commented as she took it from Brennan as they were passing it around. "Valencia is where they have the oranges I'm guessing?" she asked Beckett's father as the figurine was holding a basket of them

"They do," Jim replied. He smiled and then said to Eliza as she was coming over to him, "She makes me think of you, very sweet and adorable."

"Thank you, Grandpapa," the little girl replied shyly before she took the figurine and hugged it the best she could. "Now it's Julia's turn."

Watching Erin bring over her box Julia said to her parents, "I wonder what you got me that will be as good as my new journal," since she'd gotten one that was blue faux leather tooled with a Celtic Knot on the front and back.

"You'll have to see," Castle told her.

Nodding Julia tore off the candy cane wrapping paper before she revealed a light blue box. She had to struggle just a little bit to take out the figurine and she gasped when she saw it was a _Lladro_ horse. "It's beautiful," she told them.

"That's a pure Arabian, it doesn't look exactly like your horse but we thought you might still like it," Beckett said.

"I love this, I want to put it in my room," Julia told them before she set down her figurine of a horse standing. She hugged them tightly and then said, "Now 'lexis?"

"Now Alexis," Louis said as he'd stood up then and went over to the tree. He picked up his gift and went over to his girlfriend telling her, "From me."

"I guessed," Alexis replied, smiling up at him. She took the small box and began to unwrap it before she lifted the lid and held a necklace draped over her fingers. There was a pendant at the end of it, a blue topaz gem surrounded by diamonds that made her hold her breath for a moment. "It's beautiful Louis."

"It seemed to belong to you," he said.

"Was this-" Alexis began to say.

"No, I saw it in London," Louis replied before she was suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and then kissing him.

Castle looked away and looking at his wife he murmured into her ear, " _I hope he's not proposing to her tonight_."

" _Unlikely_ ," Beckett replied in amusement before they turned to watch the young man place the silver chain around Alexis' neck.

Julia, having been watching as well, waited until the clasp was closed before she rushed over to the tree and took out a long and flatter gift, handing it to her mother. She didn't say anything, merely watched her father as she knew he would speak which he was doing shortly after she sat down with Eliza in front of them.

Beckett; after reading the tag; leaned over and kissed her husband on the lips as she'd cupped his cheek. When she pulled away she said, "It doesn't take away the fact I know what this is already."

"Of course not," Castle replied. "And you don't know what's in it exactly."

"Open it Mommy," Julia said eagerly.

"Alright," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She then began to tear off the paper; thinking the girls knew what the gift was; before she took the lid off the paper and pulled out a book. There was nothing on the cover or on the side, just a simple sky-blue cover, before she opened it to the first pages. She immediately bit her lower lip when she saw the two pictures on either side. On the left was a picture of her and her mother when she was a year old and on the right, was one of her with Julia and Eliza when they were seven and a year old.

"They're all connected like that," Castle explained.

"Are you in them Daddy?" Eliza asked as they were watching Beckett turning the pages.

"Some," Beckett answered before her husband could, smiling at them.

"She's right, because I have some pictures with your grandpapa in them of course," Castle added. He then was distracted by his wife leaning over and kissing him and he responded before she gave the book he'd put together to her cousin.

"Here Daddy," Eliza said with a beaming smile as she was handing him a gift.

"Thank you," Castle said, smiling at her before he began to tear off the paper on his gift. He found a plain white box underneath and was surprised it wasn't light blue though he quickly pulled off the lid. "Okay," he said looking at his wife.

"I think we had similar ideas," Beckett said, shrugging as he took out a book.

"I don't mind, I'm actually interested in seeing what this will be," Castle said as he opened the book to the first page.

"Kate asked us what we thought of that idea," Alexis said as she saw her father had paused seeing the first two pictures. "And we thought it was interesting."

"It's brief," Beckett said with a smile as the picture on the left was of her husband and Martha when he was fourteen and the one of the right was of her with her parents at the same age. "You said that was your favorite picture of you and your mother, right?" she asked him.

"It is, what about the one of you?" Castle said.

"That was ours," Jim answered. "All three of us."

"It's a coincidence," Beckett said quickly to her husband as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess so," Castle replied before he turned the page to the next pictures. He smiled at the sight of the one on the left as it was of him and his wife when they'd been dating for a year. The one on the right didn't surprise him, of him and Beckett dancing for the first time at their first wedding reception, and he leaned over to her to kiss her. "Thank you," he told her seriously.

"You might want to keep going," Beckett said, nodding down to the book.

Flipping to the next page Castle saw there were three pictures; of Alexis, Julia and Eliza; and he said, "We're going to be exchanging books again next Christmas, aren't we?"

"I think so," Beckett said slightly laughingly as she knew he was thinking about the baby.

"Great," Darnley said as Castle and Beckett shared another kiss. "You'll open the gifts for the baby now right?"

"Yes," Beckett said as everyone was looking at her. "Luckily it looks like your family just gave her one gift and Martha, Dad, only one gift too."

"Mommy there are five there," Eliza told her.

"It's from the four of us," Castle said as his wife immediately looked at him.

"Alright but I'm not opening all of them," Beckett replied.

"You should," Clara said with a smile.

"You are carrying the baby after all," Martha added.

Laughing softly Beckett said, "Fine. What order are we going in?"

"Ours is last," Alexis commented.

"Of course," Castle said, smiling at his wife. "Julia grab the one from Patrick and Trevor."

"And our kids," Nkosi quickly told them.

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile before taking the gift that Julia was handing to her. She ripped it open and lifting the lid of the box she began to laugh when she saw the books. "Thank you," she told the family as she picked up one. "From Dublin," she told her husband, showing it to him.

"I see," Castle said with a smile.

"We got those earlier in the summer," Darnley said as Beckett stood up. He did so too quickly and embraced her saying, "That's not it though."

A little startled Beckett turned around and saw her husband pulling out a smaller box. "Patrick," she said simply.

"How are you?" Darnley said jokingly. "Go open it."

Rolling her eyes Beckett went back to her husband and sat with him before pulling off the lid and she said, "I'm going to have to let this go."

"Especially since you're holding it now," Darnley said. "My mother in law helped us with this since in the summer the baby will only be… two or three months," he said as his friend was looking at the deep blue sundress they'd given to the baby.

"It's very sweet," Beckett said, handing it to her husband and getting back up to hug her friend tightly again. "Thank you and your parents too," she said as she hugged Nkosi next.

"I will," he said with a smile before he turned to Castle who'd come over to thank them as well.

"Now us I believe," Brennan said once Castle and Beckett were sitting down and Eliza had brought the gift over to them.

Unwrapping the small box Beckett pulled out a wool blanket and looked over at her cousin questioningly.

"From Ireland," Brennan explained. "Friends of ours own sheep and they make these blankets to add to their income."

"We requested this be special made for you," Clara said. "Luckily the blue still works."

"It does," Beckett said, running her hand over the impossibly soft wool blanket that was a kind of a distressed blue-grey.

"And we never dressed Eliza in just pink," Castle added.

"We were hoping," Brennan said with a slight laugh. "And this is from Louis too," he said as the two were standing up to thank them.

Once they were sitting down again Beckett took the next gift that Julia handed her and said, "Did you read the tag?"

"Yeah, Gram," Julia said, smiling over at her.

Beckett unwrapped and then opened the box underneath the paper before she pulled out a light blue dress inside. It was a little big, but she wasn't surprised it was meant for the baby at about seven or eight months; her mother in law had done the same for Eliza almost right after she'd been born. "It's beautiful Martha," she told her mother in law.

"It's meant for next Christmas," Castle's mother said with a smile.

"I thought so," Castle commented. "But she's right it's a beautiful dress, thank you."

"And the baby will wear it," Beckett assured her before they got up to hug her as another way of saying thank you which she told her at the same time.

"I hope you'll like this," Jim said when his daughter was beginning to unwrap his gift for the baby. "It was almost going to be for you but…"

"You thought we'd have a girl?" Castle asked.

"I did, you're carrying this baby very close to how you carried Eliza at this same time," Jim replied.

"He's right," Beckett said to her husband.

"Why didn't we notice?" Castle said as his wife began to tear off the wrapping paper.

"I don't know," Beckett said slightly laughingly, shaking her head. She wasn't surprised by the light blue box and then took out the figurine inside before she laughed softly and said to her father, "I almost forgot about that picture."

"I have it here," Jim said to everyone, pulling a photograph from his pocket. But he stood up instead of handing it over to Clara who he was sitting next to and gave it to his daughter.

"When was this? Where was this?" Castle said as he studied the picture of his wife at what he guessed was eight years old on a pony. What startled him was that she was wearing overalls and had her hair in pigtails too; he thought she looked adorable; but the overalls had thrown him.

"That was during the summer before I turned eight," Beckett explained with a smile as she handed the photo to Julia who was watching her anxiously along with her little sister.

"A friend of mine and her mother's had a farm upstate and we went for the summer," Jim said. "At first she didn't want to go," he said, smiling widely as his daughter groaned and tilted her head back. "But when we got there and discovered he had horses…"

"I rode all the time," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "We stayed for… a month and a half, didn't we?"

"We did," Jim said with a nod. "We took trips around the farm but mainly stayed there as both her and her mother preferred to ride. She moved from that pony there to a gentler mare and it reminded me about what my mother in law had told me about the McCollough blood."

"We have that," Eliza said seriously to Darnley and Nkosi.

"Your mom told me about it too," the former said with a smile. "And seeing this picture I believe it. Funny the _Lladro_ matches it so well."

"I know," Beckett replied.

"And knowing that our daughter is partly hers already," Castle said with a smile as he handed her the figurine of a girl on a pony; complete with overalls and pigtails. "It's apropos," he finished as his wife got up after putting the _Lladro_ away.

"Thank you, Dad," Beckett told him with a smile. "It'll be perfect."

"You're welcome," Jim replied.

"Okay, almost the last gift," Beckett said as Eliza was handing it to her.

"We hope you like it Mommy," the little girl said a bit nervously.

"I'm sure I will," Beckett assured her. "And the baby too." She tore off the paper and then opened the box, revealing a few books before she said, "You spoke with Patrick I'm guessing?" as there was a smaller box inside.

"We did, but we didn't copy him," Castle said.

"Did you see the books?" Julia asked eagerly.

"I did," Beckett said, looking at them. There were three of them; the first of Irish fairy tales illustrated by an Irish illustrator; and she said, "Did you pick this sweetie?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile as her mother was looking at her.

"I chose this one," Julia said, pointing to the book with a four-leaf clover on it. "Daddy said it was Irish stories 'cause the author is Irish."

"I can tell; you made a great choice," Beckett assured her.

"I had to pick that one because it's by Oscar Wilde," Alexis said with a smile as her stepmother looked over at her. "They're for kids."

"Don't worry I trust you," Beckett said as she could tell from the cover that it was for children. "Thank you, all three of you."

"You have one more Mommy," Eliza said eagerly.

"I know, I'll open it right now," Beckett assured her before she took out the small box. After she'd taken off the lid she smiled and said, "I was thinking about this not too long ago," looking at her husband.

"What is it?" Darnley asked, seeing her holding what looked like a small stone.

"A piece of the Blarney Stone," Julia said first.

"I got that in my crib," Eliza said. "Now the baby does," she said as her parents were kissing one another and couldn't answer the question further. She smiled when they parted and was about to ask about putting in the baby's crib right that second when her father was speaking.

"So now that we're all set," Castle began. "I hope you guys don't mind if I take Kate up to the baby's room to put the stone, just so it's ready."

Beckett glanced at her husband but wasn't surprised when no one protested the idea and she let him help her stand up before following him out of the room. "I hope you realize I know what you're doing," she told him as they went up the stairs.

"Of course, but I still have to," Castle replied.

"Of course," Beckett echoed in amusement. They walked down the hall together and at the doorway past Eliza's room she waited for her husband to open the door before she went inside first. "Eliza didn't mind?" she asked, going to her mother's rocking chair that up until then had been in their youngest's room.

"No, she wants to get an armchair like her sister has," Castle replied. "And she was very adamant about the baby getting the chance to spend time with you in it."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said as she sat down. She began to rock gently before placing her hand on her abdomen and looking around the room they'd finally finished that past weekend. The furniture was in place and the pictures they had for decoration had been hung as well. As she was looking around her eye went to the dresser against the wall and she looked at her husband with a smile.

"I was wondering if I'd have to point it out to you," Castle said, smiling himself as she then went over to the _Lladros_ he'd bought for the baby.

Picking up the blue koi fish Beckett glanced at the orange one that obviously went with it and she said, "They're beautiful; perfect too."

"I thought so too… there are a lot of ocean themed ones, but these seemed to be the best ones," Castle replied.

"They are," Beckett said, setting down the figurine before she stepped up to him. As she wrapped her arms around him tightly she felt his rest on her back before they kissed deeply. She arched her back a little against him as he slipped his hand under her pajama shirt and after a moment they slowly parted as they had kissed until they needed to breathe. "Hmm, thank you," she said.

"For the kiss or gifts?" Castle asked her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Both," Beckett said. She then whispered to him, " _Tonight I… I need you. Desperately_."

 _"I'm thinking the same and we will, whatever you want because I know you can't control yourself now_ ," Castle said.

Beckett rolled her eyes though she knew her husband was right about that as the past few nights she'd been unable to control herself and they'd gone a little crazy with their manual and oral lovemaking. It had been nice, but she needed more urgently and hoped they wouldn't be too tired that night for it. She was going to speak when she heard a giggle and they looked at the doorway together to find their three daughters there. She was going to tell them to come in when Alexis spoke first while Julia held up the light blue box in her hands.

"We brought the _Lladro_ your dad gave the baby," the young woman said. She then realized that her littlest sister was looking at her, so she said, "What?"

"Why don't you ever call him Grandpapa? He's your grandpapa too," Eliza said.

Alexis was shocked before she said, "I… don't know."

"You can talk to him about that," Beckett said softly. When her stepdaughter's head whipped around to her she smiled and said, "He wouldn't mind if you're wondering."

"I might do that later," Alexis said with a brief smile. "But for now, I think Brennan really wants to go."

"I'm sure he does," Castle said with a laugh as he took the _Lladro_ box from Julia. "So where should this go love?"

"For now, on the desk," Beckett replied. "Just on the very top. If she wants to move it, I'm sure she will when she's older."

Castle set down the figurine and he said, "I wish you could ride now love."

"As soon as the baby's born I will," Beckett said. She saw Julia and Alexis share a look and she sighed saying, "The second the doctor says I can. Now we should go we have more to do today."

"Yay Christmas isn't over!" Eliza exclaimed. She smiled as the others all began to laugh, and they left the room, making her hop excitedly every other step as they walked down the hall to the other bedrooms.

* * *

"I'm quite eager to see him in person," Brennan said to his cousin.

"I know, that's why we're pulling ahead of everyone else," Beckett said with a smile.

"Pity you can't go riding," Brennan replied. "What are you doing to exercise him?"

"Rick has been riding him," Beckett replied before they walked into the stable where hers and Castle's horses were. "There he is," she said with a wide smile as she saw that Alex's head was sticking out from his stall.

"Ah he is," Brennan said with a smile. "He's a gorgeous horse; you're lucky."

Beckett nodded to her cousin, but she had reached Alex and was speaking to him in Irish as she cupped the side of his head. "He's ready to go," she said then as her horse whickered.

"I can tell," Brennan replied, having smiled at how she was acting with her horse. "Do you need help?"

"No," Beckett said simply before she stepped inside the stall. She quickly put on Alex's bridle and harness and led him out before they walked with her horse to the indoor corral where they found everyone waiting outside of it.

"You're going to put on a show," Brennan said in amusement.

"I expected it," Beckett replied. She then said to Erin and Maddy; in her husband's arms; "Would you two like to pet him?"

"Sure," Erin said quickly, going over to her. Since she was used to horses she had no problems reaching up to Alex with her hand. After he'd sniffed at it she smiled and then scratched at his forehead before saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Beckett said before smiling at her husband as he walked up to them.

" _You're itching to ride, aren't you_?" Castle asked his wife with a smile, keeping his voice low though Brennan and Clara were out of earshot of them.

" _A little_ ," Beckett said. " _But I'm not going to_ ," she assured him. "We'll be back," she then told him before she walked into the corral with Alex. She heard footsteps behind her and saw that it was Castle. "Why?" she said simply.

"I'm not here to make sure you don't do too much," Castle quickly told her. "I just wanted to walk with you."

"Alright," Beckett said. "But when I start to put him through his exercises you'll need to step away."

"Sure," Castle replied with a nod. "How long are you going to walk?"

"Not for long, they want to go ice skating," Beckett said as they reached the end of their first lap.

"And you," Castle said.

"And me," Beckett said with a soft laugh. They were quiet during their second lap and she then said, "I don't need to skate for too, too long."

"It's up to you," Castle said quickly.

"Thank you," Beckett said. She waited until they'd gone around for a third time and then said, "I'll start having him go through his paces."

"Sure," Castle said before he went over to the fence and turned back to watch her.

"Is it a good idea for you to stay in there while she's doing that?" Brennan commented to Castle.

"He's used to me, she told you I ride him right now," he replied.

"True," Brennan said. "He just looks like he needs a steadier hand."

"Her hand," Castle said while they were watching Beckett having Alex trot around her before he galloped.

"Stunning horse," Brennan said in obvious admiration.

"He is," Castle said. "Luckily she can handle him."

"Come on," Beckett was saying to Alex as she slowed him down eventually. When he stopped she let him walk up to her before she gently scratched his neck and she said to her cousin and husband who were walking up to her, "Luckily he's not getting too lazy."

"We come here occasionally for her to do that," Castle said. "Though we had to wait to do that after last week."

"I'm wondering," Brennan said as they were walking together out of the corral. "What about this dream you had?"

"How much did you tell him?" Castle asked his wife.

"Basically what you told me," Beckett replied.

"You didn't let me finish," Brennan said with a smile. He was going to do so when they reached the others and he had to stop as they were talking together about how to get to the skating rink since some of them had never been there.

"Sorry about the interruption earlier," Beckett said when they had finally left the stables and were walking to their car.

"It's alright, what I'm wondering is if you saw anything after that last… vision you had of you and Kate?" Brennan asked.

"Not really," Castle said as he was walking with them. "But I do know for sure that our fourth child there was a girl."

"Maybe one day you'll know," Brennan said.

"Maybe," Castle echoed before he then turned to his wife as they reached their car.

"I'm still interested in knowing," Beckett said with a smile, squeezing his hand. They turned their attention to the girls then; both exclaiming about going skating; before she and her husband got them into the car and she let him drive them over to the skating rink before she got out first and turned as the back door opened behind her.

"Sorry Mommy, I really wanna go," Julia said slightly sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "But stay here until we can go."

"Daddy will you skate with me and Jules?" Eliza was asking her father as he took her out of the backseat.

"Sure," Castle said. "Mind if I do that first?" When the little girl shook her head, he kissed her cheek and set her down before he walked over to the two on the other side of the car. "They want me to go with them first love," he said.

"I thought so," Beckett replied, looking at Darnley who was walking over to them. "It was nice of you to come with."

Shrugging Darnley said, "I remember us skating in Central Park."

"You did that with her?" Castle asked with a smile on his face.

"Just once," Darnley replied. "But it was fun because I wasn't too steady those days."

"Did you ever learn how to?" Beckett asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Darnley asked in amusement.

Beckett laughed before they met the McColloughs and Alexis at the benches with their skates to start putting them on. Her father and mother in law had taken Maddy and Keo back home with them; Nkosi going as well as he didn't know how to skate. "What about Trevor?" she asked him.

"I'll remind you he's from South Africa and he doesn't like the idea of skating on water," Darnley said. "He's afraid of falling in… especially after what happened earlier this year."

"I remember," Beckett said quickly with a sigh. "Well… wait what about the kids?"

"I'll teach them," Darnley said, tying his left skate then. "And I'm hoping that'll coax Trevor to learn too. Yes Erin?" he asked with a smile as the little girl was looking at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Didn't he say he came here when he was a little boy?" Erin asked.

"He did but he's never gotten used to the cold," Darnley said. "Which isn't a surprise since it doesn't really get that cold in South Africa."

"Oh… have you gone there?" Erin asked.

"Once but we're going to wait for Maddy and Keo to get a little older before we take them," Darnley replied.

"Are they from there?" Erin said again, glancing at Julia and Eliza in a little embarrassment at all her questions.

"Maddy is but Keo's from Louisiana," Darnley replied. "We know his father is from Botswana though which is actually surrounded by South Africa so…" He shrugged as they were all standing and said, "It doesn't matter it's just interesting."

"Can we go?" Julia asked slightly impatiently.

"Yes, I'll join you girls in a second," Castle said before Julia and Erin took Eliza by her hands and they skated off with Alexis and Louis following.

"Is Keo bi-racial?" Clara asked.

"Yep, his mother was… I think Acadian from what we found out," Darnley replied. "We didn't ask for that, he just was."

"We can tell you love him Patrick," Beckett told him with a smile. "We should go, or dinner will be insanely late." With that she went to her friend before they stepped onto the ice. She looped her arm through Darnley's and said to her husband, "Have fun."

"I will," Castle said, staying in place. "Just need to get them to reach me."

Beckett laughed softly before she and Darnley were skating away, and she said to her friend, "He'll be watching me."

"You should have seen him watching you when you were making Alex go around," he replied, keeping his voice low. Darnley smiled when she glanced at him and said with a shrug, "I know what I see man."

"I noticed too," Beckett finally admitted. She then said, "We haven't been together fully since before the accident."

"His knee after?" Darnley asked. When she nodded he said, "That would explain the intensity in his expression." He smiled widely and said, "You'll be happy tonight."

"Yes," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm wondering," Darnley commented. "No special gift from him?"

"There doesn't need to be," Beckett said quickly. "And the book was perfect."

"That does sound like you," Darnley replied. When he saw his friend was looking at him he laughed and shrugged telling her, "I'm just wondering about later tonight; you deserve to be happy."

"You're a pervert," Beckett said teasingly. "No," she said quickly as they stopped as Castle had called out to them. "It's likely tonight he'll give to me as a gift."

"It's a good one," Darnley said seriously. "Good for both of you."

"I guess," Beckett said with a slight laugh; knowing he was thinking more of himself and his husband's plans; before looking over at her husband. "They're done with you?"

"They want me to skate with you," Castle replied. "Will you go with them?" he asked Darnley.

"Of course, have fun," he replied with a smile before he skated to the girls and they continued.

"How's it going love?" Castle asked.

"Good, I should have skated during my last pregnancy," Beckett replied. "It's not that hard."

"I'm really glad to hear that," Castle said. When she glanced at him he told her, "Seriously I am, I know how much you enjoy doing this."

Beckett squeezed his arm before they went around together once before she told him, in Irish, about what she and Darnley had spoken about. " _Alright_ ," she said with a sigh when she had finished. " _I'm a little more… needy than I'm trying to let on but I don't want to pressure you_."

Though he wanted to go into detail about that Castle knew it wasn't the time or place for them to talk about that. So instead he said, "You won't," in English. He squeezed her hand gently before he told her, "Should we get the waffles now?"

"We should," Beckett said as they were coming to the small hut where they were made. She turned with him to find that the McColloughs were coming up to them before the girls, Darnley and last Alexis and Louis were there. "We're going to get the waffles and I think we need to get home."

"Right, the food," Castle said. When everyone looked at him he smiled and said, "I really forgot about dinner."

"Unusual for you Dad," Alexis teased him.

"I know, I'm disappointed in myself," Castle commented. He looked at Eliza who had come over to him carefully and hugged him before he said, "I'm just kidding, but your mom's right we need to get the waffles and then head out."

Letting Castle order the desserts Beckett said to her cousin, "Do you skate at home?"

"There's a lake nearby but we mostly go to a rink … though not quite so near," Brennan replied.

"Yeah, we don't get to go a lot," Erin piped up.

"And this isn't at the lake," Clara said as they took their waffles first.

"Do you like it?" Julia asked her cousin as the little girl was taking a bite of the one she had.

"Yeah," Erin said. "You get to have these?"

"Not all the time but this time yeah," Julia said, taking hers after her sister had gotten one as well. She took a bite and sighed saying, "I love winter."

"Me too," Eliza said firmly.

"Okay we should start making our way over to the cars," Beckett suggested.

"I hope we can play?" Julia asked her mother as they made their way over to the benches.

"Yes, dinner isn't ready just yet," Beckett replied.

"After we get dressed for dinner," Castle said. "So let's go."

Beckett shook her head as the girls reacted eagerly to that and they then sat down together, finishing their waffles before they got off their skates so they could head back home and continue their celebration.


	36. Gather Near To Us Once More (Part 2)

"Kate," Castle called to his wife. "Are you-" he began. "Hey," he said when she opened the door quickly and then stepped out.

"I had a feeling you'd react like that," Beckett said when his gaze became tender as he took in what she had on.

"Did you bet with anyone?" Castle asked as her speaking had shaken him from his stare.

"No, I knew already," Beckett told him easily. She reached him where he was standing by the fireplace and touched the lapels of his blazer. As his hands slid around her waist she smiled, since he was staring at her again, and was relieved that his reaction was what it was. She was wearing an off-shoulder dress that was close to what her dress she'd worn the first time she'd celebrated Mother's Day with Julia looked like. It was a little closer to a charcoal color than black and looser fitting since it was a maternity dress. "So you're ready," she stated.

"Yes, and I can hear a lot of running around outside," Castle told her.

Beckett laughed but then said, "We should go outside and make sure they're alright."

"Before we do that though…" Castle said before he drew her a little closer to him. As soon as she was near enough he leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips, almost devouring them as they'd hadn't had a chance to do that until then.

Thinking that there was a real chance her knees would give out Beckett was relieved her husband was holding her up. By the time they stopped and pulled away her lips were throbbing, and she sighed saying, "They're going to know."

"We'll just have to risk it," Castle told her. "And I'll do better later."

Rolling her eyes Beckett smiled and leaned over, brushing her lips against his before she said, "I'm holding you to that." When he nodded rapidly she laughed softly and took his hand before they walked together quickly over to the door so they could leave and see where their family and friends were before they could begin their Christmas dinner.

"I guess they went downstairs," Castle said as they saw the hall was empty.

Beckett went quickly over to the stairs and made her way down until she could enter the family room. "Does anyone know you're here?" she asked as the girls, Erin, Maddy and Keo where there.

"We told 'lexis," Eliza said quickly. "We're gonna play."

"With Keo or did you just bring him for his dads?" Castle asked.

"I'll play with him," Eliza said firmly.

"What about Maddy?" Julia asked.

"I'll take Keo," Beckett said as the little girl looked conflicted. "You guys can play with her." She took the baby from Julia and said, "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

When they went over to the room Castle commented, "He looks cute."

"He does," Beckett said. "I almost thought he'd be in a suit and bow tie."

"Why, does Patrick like those?" Castle asked her as he was checking on the food that was staying warm in the ovens.

"No but I thought maybe he changed his mind now he has a son," Beckett replied. When her husband looked at her she quickly explained, "We talked about it via e-mail before they brought him home. Why would we talk about that when we were in the Academy?"

"That's what I was going to ask myself," Castle said in amusement. He looked with her at the baby as he cried out and then said, "Practice?"

"I haven't forgotten," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she knew he was joking. "It would have been harder for them to play."

"Is that what they're doing?" Darnley asked, walking down the hall then. He smiled as his son smiled widely and reached out to him with one hand before he was taking him from Beckett.

"Did they take him from you?" Beckett asked.

"And Maddy," Nkosi said. "Though it helped us to get ready of course."

"Speaking of help…" Darnley said, looking at his husband.

"There isn't much to do," Castle said with a slight smile.

"Still," Nkosi said.

"We'll watch the kids," Darnley said, putting his hand on Beckett's back. He smiled at her when she looked at him and as they walked down the hall he told her, "You should sit."

"You're about four months too soon for that," Beckett told him wryly. "I don't-"

"Kate," Castle called to them. When she turned around; as well as Darnley; he told her, "Have you seen my glasses?"

Beckett couldn't help the smile on her face as she walked back to the kitchen and she looked around the papers with her husband's recipes on them. "You're sure you don't want a holder for these?" she asked as she handed them over to him.

Narrowing his eyes at her as he slipped on the frames Castle said, "I'm good."

"Okay but if you don't keep better track of them you'll be getting one," Beckett said with a smirk.

"I'll keep them on me," Castle said simply.

"Is it weird to see him in glasses?" Darnley asked his friend when she reached where he was waiting.

"No, he only needs them for reading," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Oh, you like them," Darnley said knowingly. At the glare she gave him he laughed and said, "I can tell."

About to protest Beckett stopped herself before she sighed heavily and said, "Yes but not to that degree."

"Would you?" Darnley asked, glancing at his son as they stopped slightly to the side of the doorway.

"No," Beckett said knowing he meant her asking Castle to wear them while they made love. "He probably wouldn't be able to see much." She was relieved when her friend nodded before going into the family room. She hung back for a moment, glancing at her husband who was talking to Nkosi about one of the recipes. She smiled as she recalled the week before when they had gone to check their eyes. All four of them had been fine but her husband had found out that he did in fact need glasses to better see when he read. He'd been disappointed, but she'd done the best she could to reassure him his glasses were fine. Luckily after a week of getting used to them he seemed to be more comfortable with them, just unused to keeping them on hand when he needed them.

Shaking herself of her thoughts Beckett went inside the room, seeing the girls had somehow pushed the coffee table to the side and were playing Ring Around the Rosie. "She seems to like this game," she said to Darnley as she went to sit with him on the couch.

"She does, we taught it to her the second we figured she could do it," he replied with a smile as he watched his daughter. "She loves the falling part."

"I can tell," Beckett said. She then looked over at the doorway as her husband walked in, followed by everyone else. "I think we need to stop them."

"That won't be easy," Darnley replied. "Take him?"

Beckett quickly did so before she stood so she could bounce Keo a little while she watched her friend, Alexis and Louis stopping the girls from going around together in a circle. "Where did you put them?" she asked her husband.

"In my pocket," Castle said nodding down to the one his shirt had. He looked with her as Eliza walked over to them first with Maddy and he said, "Now we can eat."

"We know," the little girl said with a smile. "But we wanna play after."

"You will, let's get to the food before it gets too cold," Beckett said.

The families went together over to the kitchen, going separately since there were so many of them. But they were soon gathered around the table, starting on the meal after Castle gave a very brief toast for the holidays.

"I don't know if I told you both," Brennan was saying when they eventually got closer to finishing their food. "You have quite a nice house here."

"Not as big as yours," Castle commented, finishing the last of his drink.

"And it's not really my house in the sense this one is yours," Brennan replied easily.

"Not mine either," Clara said. She smiled as the two looked at her and then told them, "Oh sure it came to me and Brennan but it's not something we moved into… if that makes sense."

"No, it does," Beckett said. She glanced at her husband and seeing the slightly concerned look on his face told him, "We moved here together love."

"Right," Castle said. He glanced down the table and said, "I guess we should let them play."

"Who'll be watching them?" Martha asked.

"Anyone who doesn't volunteer to help clean up," Castle said. "And I'm begging for some help because there's a lot here."

"I will," Jim said, looking at Darnley, Louis and Brennan who said the same after him.

"I'll see you guys in the family room," Castle told his wife as they were getting up.

"Okay," Beckett said simply, taking her plate and going over to Eliza to make sure she got hers. She wasn't surprised when the men who were going to help Castle worked quickly to make sure the rest of them knew they could leave.

"I'm sure they'll be alright," Alexis said to her stepmother.

Looking past her and down the hall Beckett said, "How did they get down there so fast?"

"Maddy and Keo aren't walking," Alexis said as they were going to the room together. "And the others were doing so really fast."

Beckett laughed and said, "That doesn't surprise me… who was carrying Maddy?"

"I am," Julia said, coming over to the doorway as they reached it. "She won't let me put her down Mommy."

"Here," Beckett replied, reaching for the toddler. She managed to get her from her oldest and set her on her hip. "Are you going to play one of her games first?"

"Yeah, the blocks," Eliza said, hurrying over. "Come and play with us Maddy."

When the toddler smiled widely Beckett set her down before she watched as they went to the blanket in the middle of the room where the other blocks in the set Maddy had gotten that morning were. She went over to the couch herself, sitting with her mother in law who had Keo on her lap. When the baby leaned over to her she took him and said, "How long until his bedtime?" directing that to Nkosi who was near them on an armchair.

Checking his watch, the man said, "I think it is going to be soon."

"Dinner always takes a while," Alexis said from where she and Louis were playing with the kids.

"It never fails," Martha added. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and said with a smile, "I believe you need some fresh air Kate."

A little startled Beckett turned her head to see what she was looking at and she went over to the doorway. "I thought you'd take longer," she told her husband teasingly as he was there.

"I would have if they hadn't taken over in there," Castle said. "Good luck," he told Clara as she passed them; obviously on her way to the kitchen.

"Are we going outside?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Yes, but quickly," Castle said as they walked over to the door to the backyard. "It's snowing." He was pleased when she merely nodded to that news and they put on their coats and outer layers before they slipped outside to walk down to the gazebo. They stood in front of the seats where they could look out at the beach and he asked, "Do you want to sit?" holding up the blanket he'd brought.

"I think I'll pass this year," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband as she turned to him and said, "We'll have to do this a little quicker."

Castle was going to comment but she was kissing him, even before her arms wrapped around his neck. He was quick to grab her as soon as he could, and they held onto one another tightly before they were parting. There was no surprise to him when it was brief, and he was leaning down to her, crushing his lips against hers hungrily. Their tongues began to tangle together for some time until finally they had to breathe again, and he said, "Six years."

Beckett laughed softly and pressed her forehead against his saying, "Took you a while to announce that."

"It's not an announcement," Castle replied. "Though I guess it sounded like that. No, I'm just amazed it's been that long. Let's head back."

Nodding her head Beckett said, "Are you thinking about our sixth anniversary next year?"

"More the tenth," Castle said slowly.

Making him stop then Beckett said, "What're you thinking?"

"We've toyed with the Europe idea, but I really think we should do that," Castle said. "Give them a tour… or Grand Tour as they used to say."

"A really long time ago," Beckett said in amusement. "I agree but that's another five years so let's focus on the summers before then."

"Sure," Castle said before they went back to the door and slipped inside leaving the cold from the falling snow behind them as they went.

"Did anyone notice we were gone?" Beckett whispered to Darnley when they were in the family room.

"No, they're also saying good night to Keo and Maddy," he replied.

"And they are finished," Nkosi said, coming over to them with a smile. "You two are the last."

Beckett leaned over and kissed Keo's cheek, the baby already asleep, before she said to her friend and his husband, "Too much today."

"For them both," Darnley said as he watched Castle picking up Maddy.

"You'll have the chance to play more tomorrow," Beckett said to the toddler as she kissed her cheek. "Likely because we'll be stuck in the house."

"The kids saw the snow," Nkosi replied. "They're hopeful they can play outside again tomorrow."

"Most likely," Beckett said with a smile, watching her husband saying goodnight to the kids. "You'll come back?"

"Sure, we're playing cards, aren't we?" Darnley asked.

"After," Castle said quickly before the two men left.

"Are you sure you want this game?" Julia was saying to Eliza as their parents came into the room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah," the little girl replied with a nod. "I didn't get to play it yet."

"And it's already set up," Beckett pointed out.

"Are you gonna play Mommy?" Eliza asked, her and her sister smiling at their mother.

"Do you have a fourth player?" Beckett asked.

"Me," Alexis answered.

"Then go ahead and play," Beckett urged them. She and the others all watched as the four carefully tapped out the blocks of 'ice' during their turns before Erin ended up knocking all of it down.

"Can we play again?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Go ahead," Castle said. When Julia and Erin looked at him he mouthed the words, 'time for bed,' to the former.

"Yeah one more," Julia said quickly as she'd understood him. "I bet I'm gonna win this time."

"No, me!" Eliza cried as they began to put together the 'ice.' She waited eagerly for her turn, knowing she would need to go to bed soon and wanted to spend as much time as possible with her family and friends before her parents took her up to bed and her Christmas night was over.

* * *

"Is Eliza tucked in?" Martha asked as her son and daughter in law walked into the room.

"Yes," Beckett said. "How early were they up? I could barely get her up to brush her teeth."

"I don't know, they got me a little after six but I'm really certain they were up well before that," Alexis replied.

Julia, her eyes wide, looked at Erin and then said, "What can we play now?" before any of the adults could say anything.

"Pick a game but you're only going to have time to play one," Beckett said, looking at her watch.

"We want to play cards," Erin said.

"Ah, you heard the two of us talking to your parents Julia," Darnley said in amusement.

"Yep," the girl said with a wide smile.

"We might need to move," Castle said, looking around at everyone.

"Is there a game we all can play?" Brennan asked.

"UNO!" Julia and Erin said together.

"Nearly forgot that one," Clara said to her husband.

"That might end up being a longer game," Martha told her daughter in law as they were all getting up to walk over to the dining room to play there.

"In that case it's alright," Beckett replied. When her mother in law looked at her in surprise she said, "It's still Christmas," before she smiled and went to her chair her husband helped her into. Reaching up to his hand she squeezed it gently before she said, very softly in Irish, " _Tell them_."

Castle needed a moment to realize what she was talking about before he nodded and then sat down to shuffle the cards. "Kate and I were wondering," he began. "If we went on a summer trip through Europe would you both join us?"

"Are we gonna go to Europe?" Julia asked eagerly.

"We'd like to," Beckett said quickly. "But it wouldn't be for another five years."

"Before your anniversary," Darnley stated. When his friend nodded he smiled and said to his husband, "Maddy will be about seven and Keo nearly six."

"I know, and I think we should go," Nkosi replied. "They should see as much as they can."

"It would be great for us," Clara commented as Castle was passing out the cards to them all then. "Since we're right there of course."

"Who else would go?" Brennan asked his cousin.

"The Fosters," Castle began. "Actually we'd ask them all; whether or not they'd go remains to be seen; but them, the Davises, the McDouglases because I think Skye would know Europe."

"That and she knows a lot of the languages," Beckett added.

"What does she know?" Louis asked.

"Italian, French, German… I think Portuguese too right?" Castle asked his wife.

Nodding Beckett got her phone and texted the investigator saying, "I'll have to explain it to her before I ask her which ones." She waited and very shortly after she received a reply and she smiled saying, "Irish, Spanish, Italian, French, German, Portuguese, Welsh, Dutch and Greek fluently. And a little bit of Danish, Czech and Hungarian."

"That's incredible," Martha said.

"That's not all though," Beckett said, glancing at her husband as he was reaching into his shirt pocket. "She knows Japanese of course and others too. And now she's learning Croatian."

"You have to wonder at how she can," Brennan replied.

"I know, I envy her that," Beckett admitted. She looked at her husband and asked, "Better?" as he had put on his glasses.

"Having a hard time with the cards," Castle said with a laugh. "But I'm alright now, start love."

"The other way around Rick," Beckett said, smiling at her mother in law who was on the other side of him.

As the game began with them putting down their cards Darnley said to Castle, "You know who you look a little bit like with those?"

"Who?" Beckett asked instead.

"Colbert," Darnley replied. He looked at his friend and said, "Just slightly."

"I thought the same when he got those," Beckett said with a smile at her husband as he was right, the frames were a little like the black ones the comedian had. "But they suit him."

"Thank you," Castle said as he waited for her to put down her card. He went next and they continued to play for some time, taking a while until Clara won as there were so many of them.

"I suppose we should say goodnight to these two," Martha said with a smile as her son and daughter in law were looking at the time.

"We should," Brennan commented.

Julia walked around; hugging everyone goodnight until she got to where her parents were, and they led the way for their cousins. "I can't write in my diary, can I?" she asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Unfortunately, not tonight sweetie," Beckett replied. "But tomorrow you could do that in the morning."

"Oh… I think I will," Julia said before she and Erin walked into her room with her mothers. As they were changing into their pajamas she said to her cousin, "That was the best Christmas."

"Yeah," Erin replied, smiling back at her. "Your Christmas is really close to ours."

With a nod Julia let her mother lead her over to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. "Are you guys gonna play now?" she asked her mother after she'd rinsed out her mouth.

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied as Clara was getting Castle and Brennan. "But I think we will just for a little bit."

"Are you tired?" Erin asked her as she and Julia hugged Macca and JoJo goodnight.

"A little, we didn't wake up as early as you," Beckett said with a smile before she looked over at the doorway and the two men walking inside.

Going to her father first Julia hugged him tightly and told him, "I love you Daddy, thanks so much for all of my presents."

"You're welcome," Castle replied with a smile. "And very welcome; I love you sweetheart."

After she shared a kiss with him Julia hugged him a second time, a little more tightly, before she went to her mother. "Are you happy Mommy?" she asked her with a wide smile.

"Very and thank you for all your gifts too," Beckett replied, leaning down and kissing the top of her head tenderly. She shared a kiss with her after that and told her, "I love you Julia."

"Love you Mommy," the girl said with a smile. Julia went over to the bed and waited for JoJo and Erin to get on it first before she joined her, and Macca lay on the other side of her. She watched Beckett tuck them in and then leave with the rest of the adults. She turned to Erin to ask her if she was awake but was soon able to make out in the dark that she was asleep. She smiled to herself and then settled back, turning onto her side to press close to Macca as she closed her eyes to get some much needed sleep.

Downstairs after the two couples had rejoined the others they began to play poker, though some of them didn't play. After the first game Martha and Jim said goodnight to them and headed upstairs before they were followed shortly after by Alexis and Louis.

"You have to admire them for waking up so soon," Brennan said after they'd gone. He looked at the others and said, "To tell you the truth I'm quite racked."

Hearing the others agreeing Beckett smiled, as it wasn't hard to figure out that slang had meant tired, and said, "We did get to play one game at least."

"So we're saying goodnight?" Darnley asked.

When the others nodded Beckett stood and hugged her friend first tightly, telling him goodnight and thanking him for the gifts. She said the same to Nkosi, Brennan and Clara, her husband doing to the same. They walked together over to the stairs and at the top of it they parted with whispered goodnights before she and Castle went into their room, the door closed and locked firmly behind them.

Reaching for his wife Castle was a little startled when she stopped him and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"No, your glasses," Beckett said, looking at his shirt pocket. "It won't be a very comfortable hug."

"Right," Castle replied. He took them out and set them on the dresser before he turned to his wife to grab her when she was lunging at him, her arms wrapping around him instantly. They kissed hungrily before he tried to pull her over to their bed or the armchairs. But he was afraid of stumbling with her so instead he waited until they were finished which took some time as they were kissing each other as passionately as they could.

"You- Rick!" Beckett began to say before he was scooping her up in his arms. She was a little surprised when he carried her to the armchairs instead of the bed but as he set her down to rush to turn on the fireplace she said, "Are you giving me tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Castle asked in surprise.

Beckett merely smiled at him before she then walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. She tried not to laugh as her husband nearly rushed over to her and got on his knees. "You're lucky I know you can do that," she said, trying to tease him before her smile dropped off her face as he looked so serious.

"I want to touch you," Castle told her, his voice husky with his desire as he took off her heels for her.

"You can, I want you to," Beckett told him seriously before he leaned over and kissed her. She cupped his face with her hands for a moment before she suddenly recalled his knee and she moved away. "Touch me up-" she started to say, wanting to pull him up to the bed. But he stopped her with a kiss and she watched him slowly pushing up her dress. She was a little startled by how heavy he was breathing but she could understand why that was when he kissed her knees gently. "Here," she said, getting an idea before she stood up.

Castle joined her; relieved his knee didn't really hurt doing that, before she turned away from him. He quickly unzipped her dress and said, " _You looked stunning tonight my love_."

When she was facing him again Beckett told him with a smile on your face, " _You don't look too bad yourself_."

" _You know how you'll look even better_?" Castle asked her as he unzipped her dress.

With a smile Beckett pulled it off her arms and stepped out of it once it was past her hips as her husband held it for her. After he'd set the dress on an armchair she moved to take off her panties herself, watching her husband closely as she did so. She quickly tossed them to him once they were off her legs and reached behind her head to the undo the bun her hair had been swept up in. As the locks fell around her shoulders she could see the way her husband was holding himself and she chanced a glance down to his groin. "Painful?" she asked as she saw the way his erection was making his trousers bulge so obviously.

"Slightly," Castle said, reaching her as he had paused a few times watching her. When she reached out to him he wasn't surprised and let her unbutton his shirt before he helped her get it completely off. As soon as that was done he reached for her and kissed her deeply though she kept him from grabbing her. He rolled his tongue around her own before they slowly parted and he watched her reach almost desperately for the fly of his trousers.

"We can slow down once we get on the bed," Beckett told him. She smiled as he laughed briefly and told him, "I know we never seem to do that, but we should try slightly."

"How aroused are you?" Castle asked her, watching her closely.

"A little… we haven't been together in too long," Beckett replied seriously.

"Yeah," Castle said, speaking in an absent tone of voice as he was naked. He followed her onto the bed and very gently pressed his hand to her abdomen for a moment before he was kissing her.

Beckett wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, not wanting to waste too much time between whatever foreplay they would end up doing and him finally entering her. She caressed the back of his neck lovingly when he suddenly moved away before she saw the slightly annoyed expression on his face. "What is it?" she asked him in surprise.

Shaking his head Castle didn't answer verbally, instead he reached for the pillows so he could tuck them behind her and raise her body up. As soon as that was done he kissed her again but kept it brief before he leaned down to her neck. He kissed around it gently, feeling her pulse racing and shortly after his body was reacting to the soft gasps and moans that were coming out of her mouth. "You're an amazing woman Kate," he said as he pulled away enough to look down at her.

"You can," Beckett breathed as she realized why he'd spoken a little hesitantly. She reached down in between them and moved his hand down to her sex and she cried out heavily as he rubbed a little at her clit. "Oh! Rick not too… not too hard!" she gasped in joy as the pleasure was swift to snake through her entire body.

"I won't," Castle reassured her as he didn't want to get her off too soon either. He then went a little lower, feeling her folds to check how far she was along before he realized he was rubbing her instead because he wanted to feel her arousal as a tangible thing. He was jolted from his realization when she was grabbing his member and he hissed out saying, "We need to start don't we?"

"Yes," Beckett breathed as they had stopped moving their hands and were just holding onto each other. Since she was already holding onto him there was little effort to guide him to her and she parted her legs as far as she could to help him move so he could push the very tip of himself in her. Her breath became rapid and she whispered, "We need to be careful."

"I thought of that my love," Castle said before he slid inside of her sex. He didn't speak again until he was fully coupled with her and said, "I'll take care of it."

"I know," Beckett replied. She was pleased he was remaining still and she took the moment to get herself into position. As soon as her feet were on his hips she watched him pull back before she braced herself for his first thrust. A heavy cry left her, and she arched her back as much as she could before he moved steadily. She did the same as she was a little recovered and held onto him by his shoulders tightly. The friction between them was very strong and she closed her eyes tightly to try and handle what she was already feeling though she could tell it was going to be difficult. She wasn't sure when it happened, but he soon began to move more deliberately and realizing he was striking her clit she warned him, "I'll come if you keep doing that!"

"Don't worry," Castle said shortly as he was more focused on how he was moving. He struck her clit a few more times before he then pulled away slowly and said, "What would you want to do now?"

Beckett wasn't sure why exactly she was so ecstatic at him giving the choice to her but didn't bother to think too hard about it as she then told him, "Get off me."

Scrambling to do so Castle watched her sit up before she was sliding off the bed and he smiled, thinking she was going around the bed to the table. But when she just turned back to look at him he rushed to follow her before she gently grabbed his erection. Hissing heavily, he said, "You're going to kill me."

"No," Beckett said simply before she went over to the windows, not having to pull him as he was quick to follow her. Once they were there she smiled as he took her hands and pressed them against the glass, feeling him being very careful not to press his entire body against her. She then told him, "How this goes I'm leaving to you."

"Thank you," Castle said, unable to keep his voice from sounding eager. He made her get down on her knees; following at the same time; before he placed his hands on her hips to move her so he could enter her. As soon as the tip of himself was inside of her he then slammed against her, knowing she wanted it. Her near shriek of joy let him know he was right before he thrust immediately. He let go of her so he could reach up and hold her hands on the glass, feeling her thrusting against him as well. She was so tight and wet he was afraid he was going to slip out of her which he did a second after the thought went through his mind. He groaned and was about to enter her again when she closed her legs tightly. "Kate," he said, his tone of voice slightly strangled.

"We need to move again," Beckett told him with a whisper.

"Okay," Castle said. He helped her stand up before he picked her up and said, "I hope that was enough moving."

"It was," Beckett said, waiting for him to enter her once again. Luckily, he was soon doing so, and she cried out in joy as the pleasure was as if she'd been seared by the lick of a flame. It was intense and so hot that she had no idea when he'd begun to move; only holding onto him tightly before she tried to move with him before they were kissing deeply. She wasn't sure when exactly he stopped a few minutes later but realized he'd been close that time. "How many times are we going to move?" she asked as she realized he was carrying her.

"From the bed? No more," Castle said, sounding tense as he laid her down and never broke their connection. He leaned down and captured her lips hungrily before he thrust again, feeling her groaning into his mouth before he pulled away to suck at her pulse. As she cried out heavily he varied his thrusts, going twice deep and slowly before at least four of them were rough and fast. The way Beckett was crying out in joy he shuddered and nearly lost his rhythm. He kissed her again but that was brief, and he moved over to her neck again. But that time he went lower, kissing over her collarbone and the hollow of her throat before sliding around up to her lips. That kiss was short yet again and he suddenly felt a rush of energy at everything he was feeling with the friction between them and he rolled around until he was on his back and she was above him.

They paused as they got used to the position and Beckett took that time to help him come up to her and their arms wrapped around one another the second he was set. She wasn't surprised there was no hesitation and they just began to move with her parting her legs enough so she could rub her clit against him. When he realized what she was doing; knowing he could feel her; she explained, "I can change this."

"Then we'll stay like this," Castle breathed out heavily.

"Yes," Beckett hissed before she leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She moved her legs just enough so her clit wasn't being stimulated and they kissed for a second time, far deeper. She felt him clutching at her back before she moved away to whisper into his ear. She gasped when her husband grasped tightly at her ass before he slapped it and her thrusting faltered as she arched her back with a cry. The throbbing that remained after that made her move again and she shifted enough so her clit was back against his skin.

"You're…" Castle started to say before he held onto her tightly and then kissed her harder than before. Because they were out of breath from their activities he kept that short before he was moving around to her neck and kissing around it. He then groaned heavily as he realized he was close and he wasn't quite sure yet if his wife was. "Love… come for me… I'm so close I've missed this," he groaned to her as she was suddenly clenching her sex around him tightly.

"Missed what?" Beckett whispered. When her husband looked up at her, seeming stunned she told him, "I'm so close," to echo him.

"I missed feeling your pussy so tight around my cock," Castle nearly hissed to her. "Tell me I can have you again; fuck you until I make you scream."

"Please," Beckett said, trying to slow down a touch so she could speak to him. "Fuck me… I don't want to stop feeling your cock so deep inside me, taking my pussy until we both come." She wasn't sure what pushed her to say it but finally she told him, "Come with me Rick, I want to feel you filling me!" She snapped barely a second after and tilted her head back, crying out his name repeatedly. Her ecstasy was strong, and she had to hold onto him to try and withstand what it was doing to her. She was a little distracted when he began to climax and that allowed her to move her nails from where they were digging into his back at his shoulders, feeling the muscles there straining as he continued to move. She was surprised when she didn't orgasm again and sighed as she finally stopped, leaning against him as she felt him go through the rest of his pleasure.

When he finished moving, with three more rough thrusts up against her body, Castle wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and caressed her back gently. "Do we need to make up for lost time?" he asked her with a smile when he felt recovered enough.

"Of course," Beckett replied with a soft laugh. She leaned down and brushed her lips to his before she moved away from him, lying on her back. When he quickly moved to get on top of her she placed her hand on his chest and said, "We need this to be fast."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, startled that she wanted a quickie.

"Think of what we can do immediately after," Beckett pointed out. She wasn't surprised when her husband shuddered, and she parted her legs as he touched them and wrapped both them and her arms around him as he sank inside her. It was a smooth, swift stroke and when they were fully coupled she cried out in complete joy before they were both moving. She was relieved when her husband immediately did as she'd asked, and the bed was protesting slightly underneath them at the speed with which they were going. It added to the eroticism of the moment; along with their frantic breaths each time they parted from their fervent kisses and the smack of their hips; and she wasn't surprised when they didn't last for very long.

Trying to make sure that he had a steady breath Castle said, when they'd calmed down after what he was sure was an explosive orgasm each, "Should we sleep?" when he was recovered enough that second time to speak.

"Not just yet," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Oh good, I wasn't ready yet either," Castle told her before he kissed her.

Her arms wrapping tighter around him Beckett then felt him starting to thrust and she moaned in delight before she responded to him, eager to see how long they'd be involved with one another as the night went on.

* * *

Hurrying back to the bed Castle nearly dove underneath the covers before he wrapped them around himself and pressed closer to his wife saying, "We're not doing too bad so far I think."

"I know," Beckett replied, wrapping her arms around him. "You're cold."

"It's still snowing," Castle told her. "But I'm glad we're back to that."

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile. She gently rubbed her hand over his other shoulder and told him, "Rick?"

"I'm not asleep," Castle said quickly.

"No, I'm just wondering do you think you could figure out more of that story?" Beckett asked him.

Laughing softly Castle said, "I spoiled you with a full and complete one."

"Many of them," Beckett said, smiling. "But try and think of something."

Castle breathed out heavily before he closed his eyes and thought about the memories of that time that were still very strong with him. He had no idea how it happened, but he could swiftly see her holding their baby girl though it wasn't in focus. "She's with us," he said. "But I don't know her name and we're standing outside our house in the front. Alexis is being held by Julia and they're using a pan you gave them and filled with water and soap to make bubbles. Eliza's there too," he added quickly.

"Good, we're just watching them?" Beckett asked, watching him closely and smiling at the one that spread across his face.

"On the porch," Castle answered. "We're talking about the club and that we need to maybe turn it into a restaurant too for the money."

"Are we suffering?" Beckett said.

"No but we're concerned about what's going on after the crash," Castle said.

"So Prohibition goes on for another three years…" Beckett said.

Thinking of the year 1933 Castle closed his eyes again and then said, "No, the next year the club opened back up the way it was, and we continued on as we were… The girls grew up and were fine…"

"The war?" Beckett asked.

"I was forty-two when it started," Castle said, opening his eyes again. "You were forty-one. Julia was nineteen… oh she joined WASPS," he said as that realization came to him. "She learned how to fly from her aunt."

Beckett smiled and said, "I'll have to tell Skye that."

"Yeah but she never fought," Castle replied. "Eliza was fifteen, Alexis fourteen and our baby… twelve. All smart girls of course and they marry well… I think."

"You can't really see," Beckett stated.

"No," Castle said. "And we're together, even at that age, almost every night."  
"Pervert," Beckett said in amusement before she watched him get up. She knew already what she was going to do so she allowed him to pull down the covers enough so her abdomen was exposed.

Before he could lower himself down to her Castle said, "Moving?" as his wife had pressed her hand to it herself.

"Yeah," Beckett answered, smiling as she gently rubbed where she could feel the baby. After a moment, she moved her hand and let him kiss her stomach.

"I love you in there," Castle said. "And next Christmas you'll be here with us to celebrate. It'll be a lot of fun."

"He's not kidding," Beckett replied in amusement. "He likes to celebrate Christmas a lot."

"I do, I can't help it it's such a fun time of year," Castle said, smiling up at his wife as she was laughing softly. He leaned down and gently kissed her stomach one more time before he moved up to lie next to her before he covered both of them carefully. "I love you Kate," he said as he ran his hand over her abdomen slowly.

"Hmm, I love you too Rick," Beckett told him as she pressed closer against him. She leaned over and they kissed tenderly before they slowly parted and she said, "Did you ever stop to consider how full the house is right now?"

"I did, which is why I'm so glad this room is sound proofed," Castle said, nodding his head. He then rubbed her upper arm and told her, "Especially after tonight."

"Did you keep count at all?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"Times or orgasms?" Castle replied.

Beckett laughed gently before she told him, "Times."

"Okay, there was the first time and then we had that quickie," Castle said, holding up his fingers above them. He smiled when she ran her index finger along them before continuing with, "Then we were on the bed before we went to that armchair; thank you for the oral you gave me before we started."

"You did the same for me," Beckett replied, kissing his chest where she could.

"So that's four," Castle replied. "We dozed off for about a half hour and then were together one more time on the table; I really missed that."

"So did I," Beckett said with a smile. She then said, "And the other?"

"Orgasms?" Castle asked her in surprise. When she nodded he thought and said, "We only had two of those once so that would make it six."

"Not bad," Beckett said, smiling as he started to laugh. "Especially since this is our first night back."

"I thought we'd be done in seconds," Castle replied. "So glad I'm wrong."

"Do you think you'll be up to it tomorrow night?" Beckett asked him. When he sucked in a breath of air she told him, "You can't be surprised I want you again."

"I know how you feel," Castle said seriously. When she glanced at him he said, "I hope you won't hit me for this…" reaching for her hand. He wrapped it firmly around his length as he grunted in pleasure at the touch. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"Don't," Beckett said seriously, unable to help her natural instinct to begin stroking him. She moved to the very tip of him after a few times and said, "You're-"

"I know," Castle grunted as she was very deliberate there with her fingertips. "I'm just… aroused… badly."

"Then you should help me," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Do you even want-" Castle started to say before she suddenly kissed him and deeply. He held onto her as they were dueling with their tongues and once they needed to breathe he said, "If you're sure."

Beckett's reaction to that was to grab his hand and pull it down in between her legs. Soon after they began to pleasure each other with their hands until finally he stopped them. "Take me lover," she whispered to him. "Make me feel you again."

"Always my love," Castle said huskily as he moved to lay her on her back and enter her once more. He kissed her as hard as he could once they had a rhythm together and then pulled away to press his forehead against hers. He concentrated on their movements, feeling the curve of her abdomen as he was doing so. He shuddered at the sensation of it brushing against his stomach and he groaned to his wife, "Kate…"

"Rick… don't stop," Beckett gasped out as the pleasure was growing more intense by the second.

"Never love, never," Castle murmured.

Beckett initiated a kiss then and Castle was quick to respond, both knowing they were attempting to make up for their time apart. They put themselves to the task eagerly, wanting to take advantage of every moment they had before they needed to finally give in to sleep. And as they continued to thrust they knew they would enjoy that time immensely because they were together finally and experiencing their ecstasy as one.


	37. Epilogue- Today Was Tomorrow

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: As it says this is the epilogue so the end of the story. But I have another one ready to go so if anyone wants to read it look out for it in a few days!

A/N #2: I was really happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter, so will get right to my thank yous for that! MsNYC (I'm not surprised you were wondering what happened with Eliza and Alexis' horses, those'll come in later I think, lol, have to see how future stories go. And I'm really happy that you thought the gifts for the baby were cute since I have to think those up, lol. I really wasn't surprised that you loved the flashback of everyone arriving but of course I'm glad you enjoyed that so much. It was very nice reading that you think they have a beautiful family both by blood and extended. It made me laugh a bit to see you saying at the love scenes Castle and Beckett were able to find release sexually, also that you were sure they needed it. But you were definitely right about that and glad you enjoyed those. Nice to see you thought it was great writing as usual!),

TORONTOSUN (It was nice to read that you thought it was a great Christmas for Castle and Beckett since I was definitely trying to make it that way for them. And I'm glad you liked the picture book idea for Castle and Beckett from their kids and Jim too! I did have to laugh a bit at the way you said you like how they are always busy. But I was happy to see it since I'm taking it you enjoyed the love scenes at the end of the chapter, lol. If you're talking about them playing after dinner then I'm glad you enjoy that too, either one I'm happy you said that, lol),

Mb (It was very nice reading you thought the first half of the last chapter was a sweet and lovely update. And I'm happy that you thought they had a beautiful Christmas day with both their friends and family since I did want to write it as being such. I'm glad that the gifts they received and gave were perfect since those can be hard to think of sometimes. And of course, I'm happy that you thought the ones for the baby were heartwarming since of course I want them to be! I had to laugh at how you were very sure that when it was night Castle and Beckett were going to, as you said, affirm their love in an intimate dance of their bodies and hearts. Though I'm not surprised you thought that of course! And you're very welcome for sharing! I was pleased to read that you thought the second half was fantastic and amazing. Glad you thought it started out sweet, not surprised you loved the family all together to celebrate Christmas with them playing games and having dinner. I do that on Christmas with my family myself; playing games; and I'm glad that you do that yourself with family games nights so you can see how that went yourself! I'm really pleased that you love Castle trying to fill in more of their past lives in 1926. And of course, I'm really happy that you thought the love scene was intensely hot. And you described their lovemaking very well, lol, I won't quote it directly since there's a lot that makes up what you said. But I will say that 'connect fully intimately' is a great phrase and what I'm aiming for with them. Also, the bit where you said joined as one and not being able to see where one ends and the other begins is good, lol, since it describes them during that time perfectly. I'm also glad you see them during that time together in hearts, mind, soul and body since of course that goes with the full intimacy very well. Great you thought it was fantastic too. Definitely Caskett and family always! And a very Happy New Year to you and yours as well!) and

vetgirlmx (I was of course very happy to read that you thought they had an amazing Christmas. You were right that it was a first for their visitors they had that time so of course I was pleased that you enjoy when they have a full house. The same as you saying it's always more interesting that way; I do like writing an event like that, lol, if that makes sense. And glad that you thought them designing a way to open all those presents looked really fun. For some reason opening them randomly annoys me, lol. I laughed seeing that you knew that they had to go to the stables that way they could show off their horses as they did, lol. But it was interesting to see you forgot that they go ice skating; though it has been a while since I last wrote that, so it makes sense. It was nice to see you thought it was a nice reminder and that their fun was contagious. I'm not surprised that you're hoping you'll get to see a little more what they do with their visitors the rest of the vacation. But I'm also glad since it means of course you want to read more which you can do now!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them all and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Ding Dong, Ding Dong_ by George Harrison, from his album _Dark Horse_ and this intended to be a New Year's Eve singalong song.

Today Was Tomorrow

"Oh god Rick," Beckett was panting heavily when she felt she could speak again. "Thank you," she managed to say as she leaned back against him before he was suddenly making her move away from him. "What?" she asked, trying to look at him but stopped as he held her firmly.

"I got it on you, didn't I?" Castle asked, looking down at her. He swore heavily and said, "In your hair too."

"You enjoyed that though," Beckett said with a smile as he had her turn around to face him.

"Yes, but you know I don't like to do that," Castle replied.

"I know," Beckett assured him before she squeezed his hands gently. "But that wasn't enough," she told him.

"Trust me when I say I knew that already," Castle said with a smile as he stepped close to her. He moved her hands away from her hair and gently rubbed the shampoo she'd gotten on it into it. Once he had done that enough he watched her rinse before he said, "I really want to do better now but…"

"I'm aware," Beckett said with a smile as she took care of her conditioner herself. "And we have a long day today too."

"I have to wonder about Eliza," Castle said.

"She'll still fall asleep," Beckett said, smiling as she thought of their youngest. She began washing herself with her soap and told her husband as he started to do the same, "I hope that Patrick and Trevor will enjoy our plans today."

"Why not?" Castle asked her.

"I don't know, their kids are a little young…" Beckett said slowly.

"So they won't be able to play mini-golf," Castle replied after they'd rinsed off standing close together. He was going to continue that when his wife wrapped her arms around his neck and he was quick to hold onto her, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. He felt her responding eagerly to him for some time before they slowly parted and he said, "Going to be hard to forget."

"I know but you need to try," Beckett told him.

"And you?" Castle asked playfully as he turned off the water since they were done.

"I'll be fine," Beckett replied easily as she waited for him to get out first. She let him dry her off and said, "At least Maddy will be able to play some of the games."

"And we're coming back early," Castle reminded her.

"We are," Beckett said absently as she started to dry him off. She glanced at his member as it was still slightly erect and said, "I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I," Castle replied in mock seriousness.

"Come on, let's get dressed," Beckett said with a smile as she wrapped her towel around herself. "Because if Julia's not awake yet she will be very soon."

"After you," Castle said once he'd wrapped his towel around his waist. He followed her over to the closet and they began to quickly get dressed as he was aware as she was that one or both of their girls would come to see if they were up. They stepped out into their room and he said, "Eliza?"

"Go ahead," Beckett replied with a smile. At their doorway she kissed him gently on the lips before she followed him down the hall to their daughter's rooms. She went inside Julia's room and saw that her oldest was up, her arms wrapped tightly around JoJo's neck.

"Morning Mommy," Julia said with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, how long have you been up?" Beckett asked her.

"Oh… a while," Julia finally answered as she knew she couldn't really lie about that.

"Then you won't mind getting up now," Beckett told her with a smile before she helped her get off the bed once the dogs had.

"We can go straight to the family fun center, right?" Julia asked hopefully as she went with her mother to her closet.

"Oh, I think we can," Beckett replied. "But it doesn't open until ten, so we might have to wait a little."

"That shirt," Julia said after she had pointed out the one she wanted to her mother.

Smiling at her choice; a Ravenclaw shirt she'd gotten for Christmas; Beckett said, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah," Julia said, taking her shirt over to the bed while her mother was getting her pants and socks for her. "What about Lizzy?"

"Your daddy…" Beckett began to say before there was a knock on the door. "Rick?" she called to her husband.

"It's me," Castle said. When his wife called him in he opened the door telling the two inside, "She wanted to get dressed here."

"What about Maddy?" Beckett asked, watching him.

"Patrick and Trevor are awake," Castle answered, going over to Julia. He kissed her cheek and said, "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Daddy," Julia replied with a smile as she hugged him with one arm. "Are you excited to go?"

"Very but it's definitely not open yet," Castle told her.

Giggling softly Julia said, "Mommy said the same thing."

"Since we have the time I should go ahead and get breakfast," Castle replied before he left, waving slightly at his wife as he did so.

"Let me see what you picked out to wear sweetie," Beckett said to Eliza, having already kissed her good morning.

"I like this one," the little girl said with a wide smile.

"I know," Beckett said since it was a shirt her father had given Eliza for Christmas with two macaws on it. "Let me help you get dressed."  
"Kay," Eliza replied. "I told Maddy all about the place where we're gonna go."

"Oh yeah?" Beckett asked with a smile as she took off the little girl's pajama shirt.

"Yeah," Eliza said before she frowned a little. When her mother asked her what was wrong she said, "Everyone's gonna have fun at their party right?"

"In the city?" Beckett said. When her youngest nodded she smiled and said, "Of course, it's a very big party as your gram told us so I imagine Alexis and Louis will have fun dancing."

"Who will Gram dance with?" Julia asked as she was getting herself dressed.

"She'll have some friends there I'm sure," Beckett replied. Her mother in law, stepdaughter and Louis had returned to the city three days before for a New Year's Eve party that Martha had been invited to. It was one she tried to attend as she was good friends with the hosts and that year had invited Alexis and Louis to join her.

"Can Maddy watch the Rose Parade tomorrow?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Yes, we'll be up by the time it starts," Beckett reminded them. "So we can all watch it."

"Do you miss Brennan?" Julia asked, watching her mother as she started to brush Eliza's hair since their father had brought in her little sister's brush.

"Oh of course but he and Clara were right, Erin's school starts very soon so they need to get back and get used to the time change," Beckett said as her cousin had headed back to England three days before as well.

"Patrick and Trevor are here," Eliza told her as she got off the bed since her mother had finished brushing her hair.

"I know and I'm happy about that too," Beckett replied. She then smiled and said, "What would you like done with your hair sweetie?" she asked Julia.

"Just the sides of my hair back in a braid," the girl replied with a smile. As her mother was doing that she said, "I forgot to ask Mommy, how's the baby doing?"

"Very well, she's moving right now," Beckett replied. When Eliza rushed to her and placed her hand on her stomach she smiled and said, "Still not kicking."

"She will next month, right?" Julia said.

"She will," Beckett answered. "But don't ask me when exactly because I have no idea, it depends on your sister."

"I can't wait for next year," Eliza said eagerly as she leaned against her mother, a smile on her face.

"We still have to wait until May before the baby's born Lizzy," Julia pointed out to her sister.

"Nah-uh," Eliza protested. "She can be born early, I was."

"Come in," Beckett said then to the knock on the door. When her father stepped in she smiled and said, "Morning Dad."

"Good morning," Jim said. "What were they arguing about?"

"We weren't Grandpapa," Eliza said, hurrying over to him and embracing him tightly. "We were just saying when the baby is gonna be born."

"'Cause it's New Year's Eve," Julia said.

"I was thinking the same myself," Jim said as he watched his daughter get up.

"I'm not surprised, since of course tomorrow I'm five months," Beckett replied with a smile. "We should go, I don't want Rick making the whole breakfast on his own."

As they left the room Darnley and Nkosi walked out into the hall with their children and they made their way downstairs together before they went to the kitchen.

After he'd said good morning to his father in law and the Darnley-Nkosi family Castle said to his wife, "I'm fine on my own love."

Giving him a look Beckett said, "The least I can do is get the milk ready."

"True," Castle said with a smile. He then said, "You can tell their excitement."

"I know," Beckett said in amusement before they looked over at their daughters. They were setting the table as Maddy followed them around, telling her about the family fun center again obviously.

"Do you need any help?" Darnley asked, walking over to them.

"No, we're just about ready," Castle said, finishing the last omelet. "We can go ahead and sit down." He helped his wife and Darnley in getting the plates of omelets over to the table before they gathered around together with their children and Jim before they began to eat. They were all quiet for a while; even Keo; before Eliza was speaking and very quietly so he, and everyone else, had to pay attention to make sure that they could hear what she was saying.

"Can we play in the snow?" the little girl asked.

"If it's not too cold," Beckett said first.

"And it doesn't start snowing," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he quickly told her, "I don't think it will, I'm just saying."

Nodding Beckett said, "Would you let her join in?" to Darnley and Nkosi.

"Perhaps," the former replied. "Likely not for too long. If that's the case, she has a lot of toys from Christmas still to play with."

Nkosi shared a smile with his husband as Julia and Eliza looked uncertain and he said, "Do not worry; you can play outside all you wish. Maddy will have to take a nap anyways."

"After her nap can we play with her?" Eliza asked.

"Of course," Castle said. "We need you two to babysit them both while we're making dinner."

"All by ourselves?" Julia asked a little suspiciously.

"Your mom-" Castle started to say.

"Your grandpapa," Beckett told him firmly.

"Will be there to watch," Castle finished slowly, looking at her. "And likely their dads too."

"We can help out," Darnley said.

"Depends on what we're going to make," Castle replied. "But sure, why not."

Shaking her head Beckett asked, "Are we all set?"

"We are," Castle said first as he'd finished by then.

"Now what?" Julia asked, getting off her chair and grabbing her plate.

"Now you guys can start watching Keo and Maddy," Beckett told them as she let her husband take her plate. "You can play until we need to go."

"How much longer Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Two hours," Darnley said. When the two girls looked at him in dismay he laughed and said, "I'm kidding. A half hour?"

"A half hour," Beckett said with a nod and a smile, shaking her head. "So you can play but not for long."

"Come on Maddy we can play with our dolls," Eliza told her.

Hearing that Julia hesitated before she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her saying, "I don't really want to play with dolls."

"I know, let me go with you and we'll find something else to do while they're busy," Beckett explained. When her daughter looked at her in surprise she said with a smile, "Your daddy insists that I go with you."

"Oh, good," Julia said.

Beckett walked with her oldest; her father behind them; to the family room where Eliza was leading Maddy. She squeezed Julia's hand in her own, knowing already what her daughter would want to do and bracing herself for it as she sat on the couch. As the girl brought over the kit to weave Martha had bought for her she couldn't help hoping the half hour would go fast so they could make their way over to the family fun center since she'd wanted to go back with Darnley after so many years since they'd last been to one together.

* * *

"This place is nice," Darnley commented as he walked over to where Beckett was standing.

"I know, I kind of wish they'd opened it sooner," she replied. "But at least now Eliza can play."

Looking ahead of them at their daughters Darnley smiled and said, "I never expected this to happen."

"Neither did I," Beckett said with a smile. "You know the first time I told Rick about you we were playing mini-golf."

"Oh yeah?" Darnley asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Beckett said, trying not to laugh. She then explained her and her husband's time at Michipicoten and the mini-golf course that was there. "I didn't even think I could ask my husband to look for you," she said. "But he told me later that the detective he contacted had originally been in Chicago and only moved to DC six months before he went."

"Then I guess there was a reason why we didn't see each other again until we did," Darnley replied. "Maybe so I could see the baby as soon as it's born."

"You're sounding like Rick now," Beckett said in amusement.

"Someone talking about me?" Castle asked as he and Nkosi walked over to them. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Beckett said as she stood up from the bench she'd been sitting on while waiting for the two men to come with the golf clubs and golf balls for their game. "I know I'll be standing for a while, so I wanted to get some rest now," she told him. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, but I just hope those two will be okay with not playing," Castle told her, nodding to Maddy and Keo who were with the girls and Jim.

"They will be," Nkosi said first.

"He's right, I'm sure Keo won't mind in the slightest," Darnley said as the girls were being led over by Beckett's father.

"All the same we will show him how to play," Nkosi said.

Castle wanted to ask what he meant when the others reached them, and he helped Nkosi pass out the golf clubs and balls. "We're not keeping score as usual," he commented once they were ready. "And we'll go in order of age."

"So Maddy you get to go first," Eliza said, turning to her friend.

"Me," the toddler said with a wide smile.

"Come here honey," Darnley said before he took her hand. "I'll help you out your first time."

Eliza went over with them and watched as Darnley set down their bright pink golf ball on the ground before he helped Maddy hold the golf club. She nearly held her breath as she hit the ball with her father's help. As it neared the hole at the other end she squealed and hugged her friend saying, "Good job!" When her friend giggled and tried handing her her club she shook her head and said, "I have mine." She set down her ball; which was a blue color; and then hit it down the green before finding when she looked up that it had gotten a bit close to her joy as she looked at her parents.

"Nice," Beckett told her, reaching out to her to hold her hand. When Eliza instead hugged her side, she smiled and gently caressed her hair as Julia went next. It was her turn after, so she stepped up to set her green golf ball down before it was suddenly snatched from her hand.

"I'll get it Mommy!" Eliza said excitedly. "I can put it here for you."

"You don't mind?" Castle asked his wife when she didn't say anything to their daughter doing that.

"No, I appreciate it," Beckett said, smiling at their youngest who was watching them hopefully.

"I want to do that too for you Mommy," Julia said, coming back over to them and wincing inwardly as she realized she sounded jealous.

"I did it first Jules," Eliza said, sounding angry.

"Girls," Castle said sternly. "You can take turns doing that for your mom; we have eighteen holes to play through and that's an even amount."

"Okay," the girls said after they shared a look.

"Thank you," Beckett said to them, trying not to smile as they turned to look at her.

"What if I want to do that too?" Darnley asked as she was getting ready to take her turn.

"One thing you need to learn when you have more than one child is that you don't joke about a disagreement," Beckett told him.

"Point taken," Darnley said before he watched her tap her golf ball. "And this was why you usually beat me," he said when she got a hole in one.

"I'll remind you my dad helped me play," Beckett said as she got out of the way for him.

"Putting mostly," Jim commented.

"It still helped," Beckett said as she went to her father.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked when his daughter paused and tensed for a moment.

"Yes, the baby was moving really hard just now," Beckett said with a smile as she touched her stomach for a moment. "She's getting stronger."

"Hopefully that and not impatient," Castle said while Nkosi was going next.

"Rick?" Darnley said after his husband had gone down to where the hole was with the girls. "Your turn."

"Right," Castle said.

"You can do that again Rick," Beckett told him with a smile as he wasn't letting her go, his arm around her waist.

Reluctantly Castle moved to take his turn next and after Jim had gone they went to the next hole inside the family fun center. They went through the rest of the course together, the girls taking turns putting down their mother's golf ball when it was her turn. Eventually they finished and headed over to the arcade where they stood at the beginning, Castle checking the time while Maddy was tugging on Nkosi's hand to go over to the games.

"Is it time for lunch?" Darnley asked.

"No, we've got about a half hour," Castle said. "Took us a while with so many of us."

"We'll probably split up," Darnley then told them. "Since we need games more appropriate for her," he added, nodding to Maddy who was protesting in Nkosi's arms.

"We'll meet at the front in a half hour," Beckett said before her friend took Keo from her father and walked over to his husband. "Where do you girls want to play?" she said to the two.

"Over here," Eliza said first before looking at her sister.

"Yeah," Julia said with a nod before they led the way over to the skeeball games.

Waiting for her husband to get the coins for the game Beckett told him, " _I think we should change things tonight_."

" _Eat out_?" Castle asked as he allowed Jim to play with the girls since that coming Sunday he would be heading back to the city.

" _I think so, that way we can just come home and let them play_ ," Beckett replied.

" _Where_?" Castle asked.

" _I was thinking_ The Riviera," Beckett replied, glancing at the girls since she couldn't translate the name.

" _We haven't been there for a while_ ," Castle said after thinking about that for a moment and taking his phone out of his pocket. " _But you'll have to warn them they need to dress up_."

" _I know_ ," Beckett replied. " _And I can tell you right now they won't mind_."

" _Do you_?" Castle asked. When she gave him a look he smiled and said, " _I sure don't_."

"Pervert," Beckett whispered in English under her breath.

" _And yours_ ," Castle pointed out to her. When she outright glared at him he merely smiled and then said, " _It's true_."

Sighing Beckett glanced over at the girls before she looked back at him as he was calling the restaurant. She wasn't surprised when he mentioned his name and the time and when he hung up she asked, "They have a table?"

"That early? Of course, everyone's going later since they're having a countdown there," Castle replied. "We need to be there at six."

"We'll tell them when we see them," Beckett replied. "For now…" she said as the girls and her father were coming back to them.

"What do you want to play Mommy?" Julia asked her.

"I don't care," Beckett said. When her daughters both just looked at her she smiled a little and said, "We can play one of the coin slider games but before that we want to tell you we changed our plans for dinner."

"Are we gonna go out somewhere?" Julia asked hopefully, Eliza gasping next to her.

"Yeah, we're heading out to _The Riviera_ ," Castle answered.

"Ooh… with them right?" Eliza asked.

"With them," Castle said slightly laughingly. "And we'll tell them when we meet up again. For now, let's go ahead and finish playing before we have lunch first."

The girls went to Beckett and took her hands before they walked together over to the coin slider game she let them choose. She played with them both, putting in the coins when they were ready for her to do so, until she stopped so they could pick another game to play.

"Mommy?" Julia asked as her sister had chosen one that involved shooting a ball into a holder for a score.

"Yes? You don't want to play?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"No," Julia said, looking a little troubled. "Could we invite everyone else to come with us?"

"You mean the Fosters?" Castle asked as he and Eliza had finished their game.

"And Eve and Jake," Julia said.

"They might have plans," Castle said as she glanced at his wife and saw that she was looking at him. "But I'll give them a call."

"You can play now Jules," Eliza said to her big sister.

"Sure," Julia said with a smile.

"Will you watch them?" Beckett asked her father. When he nodded she went over to where her husband was standing, and she waited for him to finish speaking to who she guessed was Brad before she asked, "David and Rebecca?"

"Oh, they're on board," Castle said. "I just barely said hello when he said that if we were making plans to go out they were both in." He then said, "I offered to take their kids for them."

"Jake?" Beckett asked, not surprised he'd suggested that.

"He's already at a friend's house," Castle said. "He's spending the night there. "And so is Eve so it'll just be Mari and Dani. The one problem is where Dani will sleep."

"They'll fit in Eliza's bed," Beckett said. Looking at her watch then said, "We need to go meet them. But good, I'm glad we'll see them even though Eve and Jake won't be there."

"I'm surprised Brad and Lily want to come with us," Castle confessed.

"I know," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "But it's a chance for them to dress up. You did mention the kids were coming right?"

"Oh, they know," Castle said reassuringly but that was all he could say as they were reaching their kids and her father.

Walking together over to the front of the family fun center they met the Darnley-Nkosis who were holding their children before they left to have lunch after discussing where they would be going together.

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Darnley said as he was putting on his coat.

"That's why we're going outside now," Beckett replied.

"You'll be careful right?" Darnley asked her in obvious concern.

With a slight smile Beckett said, "Rick's asked me the same and yes, I'll be fine. I don't want to… hurt the baby."

"What?" Darnley asked, watching her closely.

Taking a deep breath Beckett then told him about the case her husband had related to her after they'd found out they were having another daughter. "I was… horrified," she told him.

"I am too," Darnley said, shaking his head. "You know we didn't pick our kids' genders, right?"

"I know," Beckett reassured him. "And we're not picking ours either."

"I have to admit," Darnley whispered to her as he leaned over to her so he wouldn't risk anyone hearing him. "The fact that he's ecstatic at having a fourth daughter means he's definitely a keeper."

"Going into six years of marriage I believe I agree with you; but for way more than just that," Beckett said with a smile. She saw he was looking down at her stomach and she said, "I've told you already how this feels."

"I know but it's still a shock to see this," Darnley said, touching her stomach briefly. "It has to be weird… a curve…"

"You're lucky I know your fascination is non-sexual," Castle said as he walked over to them.

"Oh, that language," Darnley said teasingly to him. "And I never saw this before in person, so I'm fascinated."

"I don't blame you, I am too," Castle said before he turned to see Nkosi and Jim leading Julia and Eliza over to where they were at the door to the backyard and they were all quiet while waiting for the four to reach them.

"They're ready," Jim told his daughter and son in law. "And Maddy and Keo are still asleep."

"Just text us if one of them or both wake-" Darnley began to say.

"I can handle them," Jim interrupted. "But if they can't seem to calm down I'll text you of course."

"Thank you," Darnley said before he followed the others outside.

"Mommy, it's Mari!" Julia said eagerly as she saw her best friend with her parents and sister.

"I guess they're joining us early," Castle said.

"Hello," David called as they met in the middle of the yard. "We were a little bored so decided to see if you were here to join you."

"She's not taking a nap?" Beckett asked Rebecca as she was holding Dani.

"She probably should," she replied with a smile. Rebecca looked at her daughter and smiled before saying, "We should probably just leave Mari and head back home."

"You can bring her into the house," Beckett said. "My dad is keeping an ear out for Maddy and Keo and he can watch her."

"Alright," Rebecca said after thinking about that. "He won't mind, will he?"

"No, take her inside," Beckett urged.

"Sure," Rebecca replied before she called to her husband.

Looking over at her husband when he walked up to her Beckett asked, "You're just letting them play with the girls?"

"Well they're running around," Castle commented. "And I decided since they're younger and so are their knees…"

Beckett smiled and said, "Not because you want to stop me from following?"

"I know you love, you wouldn't do that," Castle replied. "Not on the ice anyways."

"Oh," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. She then turned to him and held onto his arm telling him, "We should have taken a second alone."

"We need to change," Castle said, smiling at her as he quickly turned his attention to her that.

"Too long," Beckett replied.

Castle was heavily tempted to kiss his wife then but couldn't do so as Rebecca and David were coming outside and over to them. "If you're going to ask she's fine," he told them quickly.

"I can tell," Rebecca said first with a smile as Beckett let go of her husband. "You guys do something else today?"

"We went out to the family fun center," Castle answered.

"With the younger two?" David asked.

"Yeah, Keo was just happy to be there," Darnley said, stopping with the three girls and his husband in front of them. "And Maddy was taught how to putt so they enjoyed it."

"How will they be at the restaurant?" Rebecca asked as the girls left them quickly after to run around with the dogs.

"We have experience taking them to those kinds of places," Nkosi replied. "We will be able to keep them calm."  
"I thought you might know what to do," Rebecca replied. They turned to their children and she smiled saying, "We're leaving you with two more kids."

"We don't mind," Castle said.

"He's right, at least Julia will have Mari to spend the night," Beckett added, taking her husband's hand. "Since Erin left she's been on her own with the dogs."

"I think that means don't feel guilty," Darnley said with a smile.

Hearing her daughters calling her Beckett walked over to them and she asked, "What is it?"

"Can we make a hill and sled?" Eliza asked first, her voice heavily tinged with excitement.

"We can, if you guys will help me…" Castle replied.

"Come on Kate," Rebecca said, taking her friend's arm and pulling her over to the steps up to the patio carefully. Once there she took her down to the gazebo, not surprised when Beckett didn't say a word until they were both sitting down and watched their families and friends all working together to make their hill.

"I'm a little jealous of them," Beckett said absently.

"Have Rick pull you along in the sled," Rebecca replied. "I bet you anything he would do it."  
"I know," Beckett said, turning back to her. "So why did you drag me over here? And don't say it's to ask how I'm doing because I know it's not that."

"No, just wondering how you two are doing with your house almost full," Rebecca said.

"You know our room is on the other side of the house from everyone else," Beckett stated.

Smiling Rebecca said, "When we first met him Rick said that's why he had liked it. It made him feel like it was a manor in Europe."

"He told me that too," Beckett said. "But it's beneficial when you have kids."  
"I know, I wish there was more space between our room and the kids' but what can you do?" Rebecca said. She and Beckett laughed together before she said, "Are you eager for the New Year?"

"Of course," Beckett told her quickly. She smiled and then said, "Hard to believe I'll be in the middle of this tomorrow."  
"I know," Rebecca said. "Have you two thought of names yet?"

"We've thrown them around," Beckett said with a nod. "But really to be fair to our baby we'll wait to see her before we decide for sure."

"It's for sure it's a girl, right?" Rebecca asked.

Nodding Beckett said, "I wanted to be, so we had the doctor check and she's definitely a girl."

"Did you talk about the looks yet?" Rebecca then said. "You said you did that with Eliza."

"Way earlier," Beckett answered. She smiled and said, "We haven't but I think we know what we would like and what might actually happen." When her friend looked at her questioningly she confessed, "I feel… ridiculous about this but I want her to have Rick's eyes. Almost desperately but I know she'll likely have my eyes," leaning back against the seat before she saw her husband was at the entrance to the gazebo and realized he had heard her clearly.

"I had a feeling," Castle said, smiling gently at his wife as Rebecca excused herself quickly and left them alone. "You said the same thing when we were talking about Eliza."

"Well I didn't want it so badly," Beckett said, standing up and going to him. "I don't know why it's happening this time." She thought of something and asked, "You never saw the baby in your dream, did you?"

"She's indistinct," Castle said. "All I know is that she's a girl; sorry."

"It's alright," Beckett said. "I don't need her to have your eyes, I'd like her to."

"A lot," Castle added for her. When she gave him a look he smiled at her and said, "That's how I was when I said I wanted Eliza to look like you."  
"Okay," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She stepped up to him and hugged him tightly before they shared a brief kiss. When they'd parted she looked over at the yard and saw Julia was climbing to the top of the hill with her sled. "When they're done," she said slowly as they were walking down the patio to the steps. "Will you pull me around on it?"

"Sure," Castle said quickly. When she started to laugh he asked, "What?"

"Rebecca suggested that, I mentioned I was jealous of the girls," Beckett replied.

"I don't blame you," Castle said reassuringly. "And I'll take you; take the girls with you you'll all fit."

"Thank you," Beckett said before they made their way down to the snow. She held his hand as the girls were going down the hill and she said, "You don't want to join in?" since Darnley and Nkosi were going with Eliza and Julia when they asked.

"They commanded me to stay with you," Castle told her with a smile.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied. She leaned against him slightly, watching the girls going together all at once down the hill before she gasped as the sled hit something and they fell off together in a heap. She nearly started running to them to check and make sure when Castle held her by her elbow and they walked quickly over to them.

"Any bumps or bruises?" Castle asked when they reached them, and he checked on his daughters while David was doing the same with Mari.

"No, but how did that happen?" Julia asked, standing up as her father helped Eliza.

"You must have hit a slippery patch," Darnley commented, looking at the path the sled at taken.

"Did you pull to the left?" Beckett asked, watching where her friend was walking.

"A little, I didn't want to hit you and Daddy," Julia replied as her mother was brushing off snow on her sleeve.

"Well next time tell us to get out of the way," Beckett said. "Even if we're not," she added quickly as her daughter was opening her mouth to speak.

"For now," Castle said. "Why don't we stop and get the yard flat again? Your mom wants to go sledding with you."

"How?" Eliza asked as her mother was checking her arms and face.

"I think Daddy's going to pull us around," Julia said, joining her sister in hugging their mother.

"She's right, Mari-" Castle began to say.

"I got to go on the sled," the little girl replied, smiling widely.

"Come and sit with me," Beckett said, going over to the sled that Nkosi had brought over. "You in front of me Eliza."

"But what about the baby?" the little girl asked worriedly.

"Don't press back against me," Beckett said before they were sitting and Julia was soon behind her, her arms wrapped around her. She watched Castle pick up the rope in the front and she smiled when they started to move.

"Here's where I'm really glad for my arms," Castle couldn't help saying as he walked backwards around the snow.

"Us too," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She watched him closely as they went in a circle around the yard before he nearly slipped, "Careful love."

"I'll be-" Castle startled to say before he slipped a second time and fell to the snow. "Ow," he said with a laugh.

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked, the girls leaving the sled to go to their father.

"Yeah, there's a hollow here luckily," Castle said. "Or my bum would hurt… a lot."

Beckett got off the sled herself then and waited for her husband to stand before she began to brush off the snow that was on his back. "I think that's about it for the yard now," she told him.

"I guess so, I'm afraid of you being next," Castle said seriously. He then looked at the others and said to Rebecca and David, "You're staying right?"

"If we're allowed to, why?" the latter asked.

"I'll make some cider, I'm sure the kids inside are awake," Castle replied. "Let's head in."

"We can play now right Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, and now you have three friends to play with," Beckett said, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"Ooh… what do I do?" Eliza asked after thinking about that.

"Whatever they can play with," Beckett said. When they were all inside and had their coats and outer layers off they went over to the family room where Jim had brought down Keo and Maddy and was trying to hold the toddler and Dani there as they were trying to leave and find their parents.

"I'll hurry with that cider," Castle said as he watched the parents reuniting with their kids.

Beckett watched for a moment before Rebecca came over to her and murmured to her before she said, "I know," to the woman's statement that they could handle the kids. "I'm just making sure my daughters are okay with me going." She looked with her friend at Julia and Eliza; both playing with their friends by then; and she said, "I'll come back with him." As Rebecca laughed at her she turned and left the room going down the hall to join her husband. "You're sure you're okay?" she asked when he turned to look at her.

"You're just asking that to get back at me," Castle said jokingly. "And I'm fine love, just a little bit of a shock."

Nodding Beckett leaned against the island and said, "Should we invite Brad and Lily here too?"

"We could but they'll need to bring their clothes probably and change here," Castle commented absently as he was preparing the mugs for the hot water.

"They don't live too far away Rick," Beckett told him. "I'm sure if they came over they'd just go back."

"True but there's also a part of me wondering if we should bother," Castle told her.

"I had the same thought," Beckett admitted. "We'll just keep this to the kids and their parents."

"Great and I texted them and they're staying in," Castle replied before he turned to his wife and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rolled her eyes though she was still smiling. As soon as he could he leaned down and nearly crushed her lips with his own, clutching at her as tightly as possible until finally they slowly parted. He was going to speak but she made the decision he didn't need to as they were kissing again. He would have been happy to continue for a long time, but they were interrupted by the sound of the kettle whistling and he groaned as he pulled away from her and went to take it off the stove. As he did that his wife began to laugh and before he could ask what was so funny she was speaking and answering his unasked question.

"Sorry I looked down the hall and Julia was peeking her head out," Beckett explained to him.

"Do you think she saw us?" Castle asked her.

"I think so," Beckett replied. She shrugged and said, "I'm sure she's happy we were doing that." She watched him pour the water into the mugs and said, "We don't have all that much time for them to play."

"No but I don't think they'll mind," Castle replied.

"True," Beckett said with a smile. "And I just realized that except with the addition of a few other guests and my father this is basically like last New Year's Eve."

"Right down to Mari and Dani here to spend the night," Castle commented in agreement.

"And if you hadn't had those guests and your dad we would have taken your girls," Rebecca said, walking over to them.

"Are they getting impatient for the cider?" Castle asked, handing his wife her mug and then Rebecca one of the others.

"A little and I'm looking at the time; I don't want Mari to be full for dinner because of that," she replied.

"We should have them play with the dogs," Beckett commented as she and her friend walked ahead of Castle who was carrying a tray with the other mugs.

"Down the hall?" Rebecca asked. When Beckett nodded she smiled and said, "Good idea but Maddy won't really be able to run after them."

"Run after who?" Darnley asked.

"The dogs," Beckett said while her husband was going around and giving everyone a mug.

"Can we play fetch?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"You can but you need to be careful," Beckett replied.

"And drink your cider first," Castle added, making the kids giggle at him. He sat down with his wife on the couch and watched with the others while the kids were playing and some of them sipping at their drinks at the same time before they were finished.

"Now can we go play?" Julia asked, getting up and putting her hand on Macca's back as he stood next to her. Since he was fully grown the top of his head was close to her shoulder though she'd grown taller herself. "I think they want to run without their boots."

"That's a given," Castle said as he tried to help his father in law gathering the mugs. When Jim brushed him aside he sighed and went after the girls who were leading the dogs to the hallway.

"JoJo looks like he settled right in," David commented as he stood with his friend in the doorway to watch the others.

"Yeah, the girls took care of that," Castle replied, knowing he was referring to Macca and Rita. "Plus, we made sure they were trained."

"JoJo too," Beckett said, walking over to them.

"Did they chase you off?" Castle asked, letting Keo who was in her arms take his index finger.

"Sort of, Patrick mentioned him and Trevor thinking of getting a dog so they're going to show ours off," Beckett answered, having to hold onto her hair as the baby was grabbing the end of a strand.

"Good way to do that," Castle said with a laugh. "Think they'll get one?"

"If we do it will be a smaller dog," Nkosi said, standing near them against the wall as they were watching the dogs running after the toys they'd gotten for Christmas. "This big is… too much."  
"Understandable," Beckett said, bouncing Keo a little on her hip as he cried out when Rita ran near them.

"See? Doggies are nice," Eliza was telling Darnley after the Hound had come back to her and licked at her face.

"I can tell," he replied, watching as his daughter leaned against Macca. "He's docile," Darnley said to Beckett.

"With them yes," she replied with a smile. "He's our guard dog… well he was before we got these two."

"So your security detail is very good," Darnley told her, walking over to her as the girls were playing tug of war with all three dogs then.

"It is," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "Here," she said, handing Keo to her friend.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked his daughter as he'd been watching her.

"I need to sit," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when Castle rushed after her and when she was sitting on the couch squeezed his hand to reassure him as she knew he was looking at her in concern.

"You're not okay," Castle told her before she could say anything. "And this is about the time your back pains started last time."

"I was hoping," Beckett replied as he gently rubbed her back.

"There?" Castle asked when he saw that she wasn't reacting to him.

"A little lower," Beckett said. When he reached where she was feeling a slight twinge she said, "It's not that bad."

"No but I get the feeling playing mini-golf didn't help," Castle said.

Beckett was going to protest but she knew her husband was right so she hesitated and instead said, "Does it seem really quiet to you?"

"It does," Castle said, turning his head. He turned his head over to the door and said, "She's okay, it's just her back."

Following his gaze Beckett saw that Julia and Eliza were in front of everyone with Darnley directly behind them. She smiled at them, as her friend looked a little concerned, and she told them, "I'm alright, you can keep playing."

Eliza ran around to her mother, Julia close behind her, and she said, "I don't wanna now Mommy. Is the baby kay?"

"She is," Beckett reassured her. "My back is a little sore carrying her now."

When Eliza made a tiny noise of distress Castle said, "She went through the same thing when she was carrying you and she was fine. She just needs to rest."

"Which I'm doing now," Beckett said pointedly as she looked at him.

"You guys can keep playing though," Castle said, turning to look at the others.

"And that means you both," Beckett said, hugging both Julia and Eliza at the same time. "Go," she told them before they went over to where Mari was sitting in the middle of the room with Maddy.

Relieved the two began to play with the other girls Castle stopped rubbing his wife's back when she squeezed his other hand. He watched her for a moment but when she just glanced at him he turned his attention back to the girls, glancing at his watch to see how much longer they had before they needed to get ready.

Beckett smiled when hers and Castle's daughters began to laugh with their friends and then leaned against her husband as they watched them. She was soon talking to their friends and her father about plans for the rest of their kids' week off until they gathered their kids and left the room to prepare for their reservation.


	38. Today Was Tomorrow (Part 2)

"Do you think Mommy is gonna wear a new dress?" Eliza asked her sister.

"I dunno," Julia said thoughtfully as she picked Keo up when the baby grabbed her leg. "Maybe…"

"What?" Mari asked as she was with them.

"No, I'm just thinking I don't remember that she had a lot of dresses when she was pregnant before," Julia said. She shrugged and then said, "I guess we'll see when they come downstairs- ow!"

"He didn't do that to Mommy," Eliza said, trying not to giggle as the baby had tugged on her sister's hair.

"Yeah… ouch Keo," Julia said, making a face at him before he could cry at her taking his hand from her hair. When he laughed she hugged him a little and then looked at Mari who stayed with her while Eliza had taken Maddy away to look out the windows. "What?" she asked her friend.

"Are you practicing for the baby?" Mari asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia admitted with a smile. "I want to help more than I did with Lizzy; 'cause I'm older now."

"Cool, I tried to when Dani was born but I was too little still," Mari said, holding her arms out to Keo.

"You can help with my sister when you come over," Julia offered.

"Yeah but… she's gonna be your sister," Mari replied slowly. "But I'll carry her."

"Good idea," Castle said, walking into the room then with Beckett.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked as she walked over to her.

"You look pretty," Eliza said as Castle was picking up Maddy.

"Thank you," Beckett said before she glanced over at Julia and Mari. "What's so funny?" she asked as they were both obviously fighting laughter.

"We were talking about if you were gonna wear another dress or not," Julia explained.

"I don't need too many dresses and in a month, I won't be able to fit in this anymore," Beckett replied as she was wearing the same dress she had Christmas night.

"I remember those days," Rebecca said wryly as she came into the room with her husband and Jim.

"Must be frustrating," Darnley said as he walked in last with his husband. "Having to buy clothes through the entire thing."

"It's needed," Rebecca replied with a shrug.

"And temporary and we need to go," Beckett said as her husband was looking at his watch. She wasn't surprised when the girls immediately went to the door and she walked with her husband out to the foyer where they got their coats on before they made their way to the cars in the garage and outside.

Driving them to the restaurant Castle said, "It's insanely quiet."

"Since we have the car I agree," Beckett said, glancing at him. "But it won't be when we come back." She saw the smile that slightly quirked his lips and asked, "What?"

"No, I'm just thinking of the fact we won't be able to take Mari with us after the baby is born," Castle said. "You don't want a bigger car, right?" he asked quickly.

"No," Beckett told him as fast. "And you're right… I guess we'll need to figure out how to take friends around since I'm sure it'll happen again." When he parked she was about to step out when he grabbed her arm to stop her and she watched him go around.

" _Don't say it_ ," Castle told her in Irish.

"Say what? I wasn't about to speak," Beckett said with a slight smile. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Castle said, looking over at the Foster's car where their oldest was getting out of the back with Mari. He glanced to the Darnley-Nkosi car where Eliza was stepping out and said, "I forgot about Dani."

"I didn't," Beckett said, walking with him up to the entrance of the restaurant. "We should have brought you here when it was still summer," she said to Darnley who was coming over to them with everyone else.

"It's still nice," he reassured her. "And you'll have a lot of kids at the house tonight."

"Which we'd thought of already," Beckett replied. "Do you honestly think I'd kick your family out to a hotel?"

"Just checking," Darnley replied before he turned at someone calling Castle and Beckett's names.

"Thanks so much for coming," Beckett said, going straight to Lily. "We didn't think you'd bother."

"We almost didn't," Lily replied with a smile since she and her husband had changed their minds at the last minute. "How're you doing?"

"Good," Beckett said with a smile as she knew already her friend would ask that. She let her go and watched her greet her husband before she turned to Brad and hugged him quickly.

"I'm really happy to see you," he said after he and Beckett let go of each other.

"But you want to know when I'm going to stop," she said with a smile.

"I… kind of do," Brad said, quickly shaking Castle's hand.

"Probably in three months," Beckett replied. When she saw her husband was looking at her she sighed and said, "Two and a half; we walked about that Rick."

"We did but I'm still going to put my foot down about it," Castle said. " _Just because I love you_ ," he added hurriedly. " _And the baby_ ," he was quick to add when she opened her mouth to speak again.

Sighing Beckett nodded and then said, "Alright but let me decide."

"Sure, I'm just…" Castle started to say before he excused himself.

Beckett reached over and squeezed his arm before he got away from them and let him go before she turned to Lily and they began to talk before they were being seated as Castle had been talking to the host in the entrance while they'd been talking.

After her husband sat in his seat; once he'd helped her to hers; Beckett asked, "Did you bring your glasses?"

Castle didn't answer verbally, just took them from his jacket pocket showing them to her before he slipped them on. "I didn't want you to read the menu for me," he told her.

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. She looked over at Julia and Eliza; who were sitting on the other side of her; and said, "Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, Grandpapa is helping Lizzy," Julia answered, glancing at her little sister. "What're you gonna get?"

"Probably the stew," Castle commented. When his wife turned her head to look at him he said, "That's not me reading your mind, I know already."

"I have to agree," Darnley said, reading the item on the menu.

"Am I that predictable?" Beckett said, looking between them as Julia was laughing softly next to her.

"No," Darnley said, giving Keo another Cheerio to eat. "But if you spend time with a person you know what they like to eat."

"How do you know the stew is something she likes?" Rebecca asked as she and everyone else were listening to them.

"When it was winter we'd go to an Irish pub a lot," Darnley began. "And she would either get the Irish stew or the bacon and cabbage dish. You said your mom made the latter right?"

"Yes, but it wasn't bacon, it was ham," Beckett replied. "And yes, I am getting the stew." She looked at the others as they were talking to each other again and then turned back to her husband and friend. "Remember that first time I had the dish with you?" she directed to Darnley.

"Oh, I know," he replied. He looked at Castle and said, "I'd never seen that type of bacon, so I was freaking out it wasn't cooked."

Laughing slightly Castle said, "I don't blame you. She had you try it didn't she?"

"I did," Beckett answered. "And he got his own the next time we went."

"Were you really into your Irish-ness then?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I told you I just knew I was mostly Irish." She had to pause so they could order and as soon as they had she continued with, "But my interest in it at that point was…" She searched for the right word to describe what she wanted to say before she said softly, "Distracted."

Nodding, as he knew she was thinking about her mother's murder, Castle said, "You've thrown yourself into that now."  
"Yes," Beckett said with a soft laugh.

Darnley had to take Keo out of the high chair next to him as the baby was fidgeting and he handed him over to Castle. "He kept looking at you while we were talking," he told the man.

"Good eye," Castle said. "But since you're a cop I'm sure you knew to do that already." He smiled when the man bowed his head and watched him talking to his wife about their practices at interrogation while he was keeping Keo amused by playing with his fingers.

"Preparing yourself?" Beckett asked with a smile when Darnley turned back to his husband.

"Reminding myself? Though we did this with Dani so it's still fresh," Castle replied as Keo was reaching for her. He motioned the baby to her and when she nodded he handed him over, watching as she settled Keo on her lap.

"Hopefully he'll want to come back over here when the food comes," Darnley said in amusement while he watched his friend tickling his son's neck. When there was no reply from either Castle or Beckett he glanced at the former and smiled at the expression on the man's face. Castle was watching his wife and he couldn't help but smile even wider at the way he was looking at Beckett so tenderly. He felt a hand touch his arm and looking to the side to his husband he looked past him at his direction to Lily.

"He'll get like that when she holds the girls still," the woman whispered to him.

"Does he?" Eliza asked since she and her sister could hear.

Looking over at their father Julia smiled at the expression on his face and said, "I think so."

"Why?" Eliza asked, looking at her sister and then grandfather.

"I think he likes seeing your mother when she's… your mother," Jim said, watching his daughter himself. He smiled seeing that she was playfully pinching Keo's chin; which the baby was loving as evidenced by his laughter; and he could understand why his son in law enjoyed seeing her like that.

"Love they're watching us," Castle murmured to her.

"I think they're watching you," Beckett said, getting ready to hand Keo over to Darnley who'd walked around the table to her.

"Dinner is almost here so I need to get him back to his seat," he explained.

As soon as Darnley walked past him Castle reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly before he had to let her go since their food was in fact being served. "A quick toast," he told everyone as he picked up his glass of sparkling apple cider he was drinking since Beckett was as well. "To 2020, our families, our friends and to those of us who are married; our relationships."

Tapping her glass against Julia's and Eliza's, Beckett reached around to her father before doing the same with him. She then turned to Castle and after they tapped their glasses she leaned over and shared a brief kiss with him. They then turned their attention to their food, family and friends as they all began to eat their New Year's Eve meal laughing and discussing their plans for that night and ringing in the next year.

* * *

"Kate, think I can ask you something over here?" Darnley asked his friend.

"Sure," Beckett said, following him over to hers and her husband's office.

"I'm wondering about something you might want to slap me for," Darnley said once they were in the room.

Smiling Beckett said, "Ask and let me decide for you."

"You're not really… gaining weight," Darnley said, saying the last two words swiftly.

Beckett, still smiling, told him, "I am but… not a whole lot."

"She's right," Castle replied, smiling as the two looked at him. "I was worried her last pregnancy as she didn't really gain that much weight. She lost some at the very start which scared me."

"I thought you didn't have morning sickness," Darnley told her.

"I didn't, my appetite wasn't really normal until about… three months in?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Maybe two and a half," Castle said, nodding his head.

"But it wasn't that bad this time around," Beckett said.

"No but you carry the weight more in your stomach," Castle said, going to one of the bookshelves. He searched the photo books there until he found what he was looking for and pulled one out. Flipping through it he walked back to the two and said, "Here."

Taking it Darnley's eye widened as he saw the picture was of his friend and said, "She didn't weigh that much you said."  
"No but look at the rest of her body," Castle pointed out.

"That's what I saw first… no wonder your back hurt," Darnley told her.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Julia asked as she appeared at the doorway.

"Is Eliza asleep?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yep," Julia said. "She fell asleep right now and Grandpapa is carrying her at the bottom of the stairs."

"Did everyone else say goodnight to her?" Castle asked as he took Beckett's hand and walked out into the hall.

"We just touched her shoulder," Julia answered. "Really careful so she wouldn't wake up."

"Okay," Beckett said, watching as Darnley gently pressed his fingertips to Eliza's shoulder before stepping away and going back into the family room.

"Do you want to tuck her in?" Castle asked his wife.

"No, you can go ahead and do that Dad," Beckett told her father as she could tell just by looking at him that he wanted to. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of her youngest's head murmuring, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams."

"Night sweetheart, I love you too," Castle said. "Thank you, Jim," he told his father in law.

Beckett's father nodded before he left them and headed upstairs to the little girl's room who was already ready to go to bed.

"Kate?" Castle asked, cupping his hand underneath her elbow.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking," Beckett said with a slight smile. She then studied him and asked, "What?"

"Do you think we could play some chess later tonight?" Castle asked her, keeping his voice down though they were alone in the hall.

"No," Beckett said shortly. When her husband looked at her in surprise she expected it, so she then told him, "I would rather play poker; it's faster."

" _I love you_ ," Castle said earnestly.

 _"I love you too_ ," Beckett replied with a smile. She was going to lean over to him to kiss him before she heard footsteps coming over to the doorway of the family room. "How long do we have left love?" she asked her husband.

"An hour and a half… Eliza stayed up for a while," Castle replied after he'd checked the time.

"Are you gonna come over here with us?" Julia asked her parents as she went to where they were standing.

"Sure, what are you playing?" Beckett asked her.

"UNO," Julia said. "I told Mari how we did that Christmas night and she wanted to play it too."

"Sounds like fun, hopefully it'll keep you two awake," Beckett said.

Castle wanted to comment that he didn't think it would, but Julia was saying firmly that it would, so he kept quiet. He then walked to the couch, following his wife before they sat down together, and he began to shuffle the cards as they waited for Jim to return to them. As soon as Beckett's father was back he began to deal quickly and said, "Someone needs to keep an eye on the time."

"The TV is on," Mari pointed out to them.

"Then someone tell us when they switch," Castle replied.

"I think we'll be able to see it love," Beckett pointed out to him since they were facing the TV.

"True," Castle replied with a nod. "Go ahead love," he told his wife quickly.

Beckett smiled at him and then set down her first card before they went around to everyone though Julia and Mari were the only kids there as by then Keo and Maddy were asleep as well. She thought the two girls would be falling asleep but around the middle of the game; after leaning against her husband; she was suddenly jerking awake. "Oh… sorry," she said, frowning.

"We did a lot today," Castle said, studying her closely.

"I'm fine," Beckett said quickly. "But you're right we did do a lot today. Was I asleep for long?"

"Just a couple seconds," Darnley replied.

"Maybe you should take a nap?" Nkosi suggested.

"No because then I won't be able to sleep later," Beckett replied. "Is there anymore tea?"

"I can get some," Castle replied. He looked at the cards in the middle of the coffee table and said, "After this game."

Beckett went back to watching the girls while they continued to play before she looked over at them and saw that they had disappeared. "Where-" she began.

"They're lying on the dogs," Castle said, having craned his neck to see them.

Standing up Beckett looked over at the two on the floor and said, "I guess they're comfortable… Can someone get them blankets?"

"I have one," Darnley said, coming over to them and laying the fleece blanket up to their shoulders. "Are we continuing the game?"

"Why don't we scrap it and I can get my wife some tea," Castle replied. When the others agreed he and Beckett walked over to the kitchen and he waited for her to sit at the island before he started on the tea. After the kettle was full and on the stove he went around to her, seeing that she was touching her stomach. "Okay?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about what Patrick said," Beckett said. "And he's right, I haven't gained much weight."

"Which Dr. Hargrove let us know was alright," Castle said slowly.

"Yes, but it looks very strange," Beckett replied. "Looking at that picture again."

"I've seen women like that," Castle told her. When she glanced at him questioningly he said, "Two when Alexis was still in elementary school at parent-teacher conferences. I would see them picking her up about… a month after their baby was born and it was if they'd never had a child." He studied her and said, "Don't slap me but do you want to gain weight?"

Beckett couldn't help laugh a little before she said, "Patrick said the same thing when he asked me about me not gaining weight. But no, I think I'm thinking of women I've seen very obviously gaining weight and it scares me this is what my body's doing."

"She's moving," Castle said, smiling as his wife's hand rested on her abdomen again. When she nodded he said, as he placed his hand next to hers, "She heard what you were saying; she wants to reassure her mother."

"I guess so," Beckett said a bit laughingly before she moved his hand to where she could feel the baby was. She wanted to kiss him but the sound of the kettle beginning to whistle interrupted them and with a sigh she said, "Second time that's happened."

"I know," Castle replied. "And that reminds me; you're tired so maybe we shouldn't-" he started to say as he got the tea leaves into the kettle.

"No," Beckett interrupted him. "I'll be fine now just give me some tea; strong tea."

"How did you know I'm not making chamomile?" Castle asked as she got off her chair and walked over to him.

"A guess, plus that would have put me right to sleep," Beckett said. She took the mug he handed her and took a whiff of the tea saying, "Plus I get the feeling when we do kiss you want it to be a more pleasant experience."

"Interesting theory; how are you going to back that up?" Castle asked her jokingly.

"I won't," Beckett said simply before she walked away from him saying, "I want to check on the girls."

"I'll be right over," Castle replied, smiling as he watched her go.

"There's more tea coming," Beckett said with a smile as the three men watching the girls looked at her as she came into the family room. She sat down and then said, "Hmm, first time the men outnumber the women here. And I'm counting JoJo as well."

"Interesting idea but what does that have to do with anything?" Darnley asked.

"Just something I noticed," Beckett answered with a shrug before she took another sip. "They haven't moved?"

"No, mint tea?" Darnley asked.

"Peppermint," Castle corrected as he walked in. He set down the tray with the kettle and mugs before he poured everyone some tea. Sitting down next to his wife he looked at the screen of the TV, which was still on, and said, "This is one of our quieter New Year's Eves."

"Remember the one we had on our own after we got engaged?" Beckett reminded him.

"We were by ourselves in the loft," Castle told Darnley and Nkosi.

"You were here with Julia?" the latter asked Jim.

Seeing his daughter wincing just slightly Jim told the man, "I haven't celebrated Christmas for some time. Last year was my first time since 1998."

"I… I am sorry," Nkosi said in consternation.

"It's alright," Jim replied.

"May I ask why you decided to celebrate last year?" Darnley asked since he had been wondering for some time what about 2018 had made his friend's father celebrate Christmas again.

"It was around Thanksgiving and I had come out here to see the girls," Jim said first. "And they were getting excited about Christmas already, but they would begin to shy away from speaking about it in front of me. That's when I realized what I was doing to them by not being here and… I'm here." He smiled over at his granddaughter and said, "I'm glad I decided to do that now."

"We've thought of next year too," Castle said. "And that should be interesting."

"Sure you're not going to get another dog," Darnley said to Beckett as they all watched Macca stretching underneath Julia which was waking her up.

"No but I know Rick is thinking of it," Beckett said. "Never mind that Alexis isn't here that often anymore."

"Does it need to be for Alexis?" Jim said.

"Oh, not you too," Beckett said in a mock annoyed tone of voice. She smiled at her father and then said, "We'll think about it next year."

"Is it twelve now Mommy?" Julia asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes briefly.

"Ten minutes sweetie, good morning," Beckett told her with a smile as she walked over to her.

"Morning," Julia sighed as she climbed up on the couch with Mari joining her. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for the New Year," Castle replied, taking the mute off the TV.

"Mommy?" Julia asked her.

"Yes?" Beckett asked, gently smoothing her hair down.

"Can we get a doggie? I like having two stay with me; like a sleepover," Julia said.

"Sorry love," Castle said when his wife looked at him. "And maybe Julia, we need to see."

"I hope it's a big dog," Julia said, smiling down at Macca and JoJo who were sitting in front of her.

"Kate," Castle said. When she made a questioning sound he continued saying, "What if we get a different dog for the baby? When the baby's close to being born?"

"I noticed too," Beckett replied.

"He's bonded with her?" Darnley asked. When his friend nodded he smiled and said, "She's like you then."

"Rita's close to her too but I think it was unspoken that she would be Eliza's dog," Castle said.

"If we wait that long for another dog we have time to decide," Beckett said as there were two minutes left until the New Year.

"Of course," Castle said before they were all turning their attention to the screen. When they began to count down together he wrapped his arm around Beckett tightly before they reached midnight exactly. "Happy New Year," he told her with a smile.

"Happy New Year," Beckett replied, leaning into him so they could share a kiss. It was quick, and she was soon turning to Julia, kissing the top of her head and telling her the same before she repeated that with Mari and then moved to do the same with her father.

"Happy 2020," Darnley said as he embraced Beckett tightly. "And happy five months."

Laughing Beckett kissed his cheek as he did so to her at the same time before they parted, and she said, "Thank you, Happy New Year Patrick."

"They're asleep," Jim said as they finished wishing each other a Happy New Year and he'd turned to the girls.

"Going to let them stay on the couch?" Darnley asked as Macca and JoJo were there on either side of the girls.

"It won't take us long to drink these," Beckett said, taking the glass of sparkling apple cider her husband was giving her. They tapped their glasses together with everyone else and then drank as they watched the celebrations continuing in the city, the scene of fireworks making her lean over to Castle to whisper into his ear in Irish. When he looked at her with slightly widened eyes she smiled before she finished her drink so they could get their daughter and Mari upstairs to bed and they could go to their room after saying goodnight to everyone else.

* * *

"Are you sure you're wearing enough?" Castle asked his wife as she sat down with him on the bed.

"Of course," Beckett replied as she'd taken the time to change. She smiled and said, "It's not every day that you tell me to put more clothes on."

Shrugging Castle said, "I noticed your feet."

"You noticed nothing," Beckett said, taking on an Irish accent. When he looked up at her from the deck of cards he was shuffling she told him, "Really, you didn't."

"Okay," Castle said simply, dealing out their cards. He set down five and then turned over five in between them before he said, "Do you want to do something in between each hand?"

"No," Beckett replied. "Well, not our whole… truth or dare thing we usually do."

"Then what instead?" Castle asked.

A smile spread across her face before Beckett told him, "Something very simple; I'll show you."

"Sure," Castle replied, breathing out heavily before he set down his cards and she did so right after.

"Interesting start," Beckett said with a smile.

"For you? Sure," Castle said, pretending to grumble as he toed off his shoes. "Can I wait on the socks?"

"Yes, I can tell it's cold," Beckett replied. When she saw her husband was trying to look at her breasts she said, "You'll see eventually."

"It's the eventually I don't like," Castle said as she was dealing their cards. When she just rolled her eyes he smiled and then quickly looked at his hand, only taking out one card before he nearly jumped up in joy at the sight of what he had. He kept himself calm though and then quickly set them down when he saw his wife was looking at him.

"You told," Beckett said, standing up.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter since we're not playing for chips," Castle said, watching her untying her robe. "Wait, what happened with the-"

Beckett tried her best not to laugh at the way her husband's voice ended up sounding like he was being strangled and told him, "I couldn't really see myself in that… what did you call it?"

"It was a cami-knicker," Castle said as he'd told her about seeing her wearing that in his dream. "And I'm not surprised, plus it was matronly even on you, but you've got the best part of what you were wearing there."

"Pervert," Beckett said teasingly though she was smiling as he was staring at her legs. She'd managed to find some garters and was also wearing stockings to attach them to, but only those. "They feel a little weird," she commented.

"I can imagine they would," Castle said, studying them closely. He then said, "Was this for me?"

"Partially, I just wanted to see what would happen if I did that," Beckett replied, watching him stand up.

"So…" Castle said slowly, studying her closely. "You weren't intending to let that last for long were you?"

"I was going to try to win but that wasn't really going to happen," Beckett replied with a smile as she wasn't wearing much else besides the stockings and garters, her kimono robe over that. "It was more luck of course," she said. When he stepped close to her she told him, placing her hand on his chest, "Rick? Paper cuts."

"Paper… oh," Castle said before he realized she was talking about the cards. He rushed to get them off and at the same time got rid of his socks as well. With everything ready he turned to his wife to grab her when she was launching herself at him. He groaned as her lips crushed against his and he held onto her as tightly as he could before he realized his hands on her back were on the fabric of the kimono.

Beckett was breaking off the kiss with a gasp as her husband pulled away from her and tugged on the back of her robe which trapped her arms. "Wait… don't," she said, not sure why the sensation set off her fear response and made her tone panicked.

"Oh god, I'm sorry love," Castle told her as he realized what he'd done. He helped her out of her kimono and said, "I was… wanted to feel your back," as he set the robe on one of the armchairs.

"I could tell," Beckett said reassuringly. "I'm fine," she said to him with a slight smile.

"Do you want to continue?" Castle asked, watching her closely.

"Can we… take these off me?" Beckett asked, looking down at the stockings and garters. "I'm sorry," she said.

Shaking his head Castle quickly worked to help her with him and he smiled slightly saying, "I think I helped you with these afterward; in my dream."

"Most likely; I assume you were a quick learner then," Beckett teased him, feeling a little better at his gentle touch as they were getting her stockings off together. "Can you…?"

"Help me?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he waited for her to stand and then started to get himself undressed with her help. Once everything was off he then said, "I'll let you decide what we do next."

Taking his hand Beckett pulled him over to the bed where she waited for him to sit in the middle before she followed him and then sat down on his lap. She was surprised when he merely held her and said, "No?"

"Not yet," Castle replied, gently rubbing her back. He then said, "Have you thought about how you want to do things after we… prepare?"

"I have, and I'll tell you but right now I'd like to see how you want to prepare," Beckett replied easily.

Breathing out heavily Castle nodded, and he leaned over, crushing his lips to hers as he knew from her tone what she wanted. He was relieved when she responded to him earnestly and they were involved in each other for a long time. When they parted he prepared himself to lean over and kiss her again when she stopped him, and he looked at her questioningly to see what she wanted before she began to speak and told him what exactly.

"Here," Beckett said, making him lay down with her. They were on their sides and as soon as he was set she leaned over and kissed him, starting out gently. When they parted she wasn't surprised when he came back to her, kissing her harder, and they were soon tangling their bodies as well as their tongues. She could feel his erection against her stomach and she reached down in between them so she could slip it between her legs. She felt his grunt as he exhaled a good deal of air against her shoulder. "No, not yet," she told him quickly when she could feel him preparing to enter her. She held him parallel against her folds and without a word he began to jerk his hips against her.

Castle watched his wife closely as he was thrusting against her, using that as a distraction to try not to orgasm too soon since he was going through a lot of pleasure. He loved the way her pleasure was evident on her face and he realized he was rubbing against her clit and he was going to ask if she wanted to come when he realized he had his answer in the way she was holding onto him. So he moved a little harder, knowing he was going to get himself off as well but he already knew what he wanted to do when that happened.

Beckett let herself cry out unabashedly, not caring about how she sounded, as he was stimulating her very well. There was a part of her that wanted to have him just move into her finally but she couldn't do it, enjoying what he was doing to her too much. She kissed him again after they had been moving together for a while and caressed his tongue with her own as it was inside her mouth. After they'd slowly parted she stroked his face and whispered to him, "I'm already…"

"Don't worry, I am too," Castle said, slightly groaning as he was dealing with his own pleasure.

Watching him Beckett leaned up to him and whispered into his ear, " _Fháil taobh istigh orm_."

Shuddering heavily Castle had to move a little to get inside his wife as she'd told him to do in Irish. He finally got himself into the right position and sank within her, groaning heavily as she parted her legs and was crying out. When he thrust once he wasn't surprised when they both seemed to explode, and he did the best he could to focus on his wife as she was undulating underneath him. He was a little surprised when he wasn't orgasming a second time as she was forcibly taking every bit of his release and the sensation made him literally dizzy. Finally, they both calmed down and he breathed heavily telling her, "I was going to pleasure you."

"Hmm you did," Beckett said simply. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile saying, "You'll have to do that now."

"I was going to use my mouth," Castle told her.

"Oh… well," Beckett started to say before she paused. She waited for him to gently withdraw from her and sighed saying, "We'll have to change the sheets."

"I know," Castle replied. "That's partially you you know."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "And thank you."

"Even though it's not really going to do anything?" Castle asked, helping her sit up.

"It doesn't every time," Beckett said simply. She then leaned over and kissed him hungrily as he held onto her tightly before they gently curled their tongues together. She could taste him and knew that he was doing the same before he moved away to begin nipping at her neck though it wasn't fully exposed. She caressed his hair and told him, "This is working a little."

"Just a little?" Castle asked as he pulled away from her.

"Yes," Beckett said simply.

"Then what's going to make that fully?" Castle said as he watched her closely.

"Hmm, come here," Beckett told him before she lay down on the bed on her back. She was relieved when he followed her quickly and lay on his side against her so she had easy access to his hand. She placed it down at her sex and let it go, an unspoken command for him to do whatever he'd like.

Understanding that immediately Castle was quick to touch her, cupping the mound that was at the apex of her legs before he murmured to her, "You feel so soft."

"And likely wet," Beckett said in embarrassment though she was being affected already by the way he was touching her.

"Yes, but we already talked about that," Castle told her, kissing her temple gently before he moved his fingers a little bit while he watched her closely so he could see her reaction.

Beckett gasped slightly at the feel of her husband's hands searching out very obviously for her clit and she reached up for him to hold onto to his shoulder before he moved down to her entrance. She nearly froze as he fingered her folds and she shuddered before telling him, "You're going to kill me," as the pleasure was a warmth that began to make its way over her entire body.

"Trust me I won't," Castle said with a smile since he'd said that before to her many times. He leaned down and kissed her before he said, "You have to let me know when it's getting to be too much."

"No," Beckett said simply. "When I want you to stop."

With the way her tone of voice was so firm; and still tinged with pleasure; Castle moved to kiss her gently on the lips before she reached down and grabbed his hand as he was rubbing her clit. When he pulled away from her he asked, "That was enough?"

"It will be," Beckett said, making him lay on his back. As soon as he was she got up on him, straddling him before she took his erection in her hands. "Are you going to be okay with just this?" she asked him.

At first Castle couldn't reply as he was trying to recover from the way her hands felt on him repeatedly and he was groaning heavily in pleasure. But finally, he could recuperate some and he told her, "Yeah… I'm getting tired myself and… we still… fuck love… have guests."

Beckett was smiling at the way he was grunting and interrupting himself, but she was too focused on what she was doing to really comment on it. She watched him carefully to make sure that she didn't push him too far over the edge but finally she let go of him, though only with one hand. Lowering herself on his erection that he helped her hold onto she leaned over the second he was fully inside of her. Her hands on his shoulders she thrust but very briefly since her aim was to make sure he could feel her stomach against his and that she could rub her clit against him. His heavy hiss let her know she had done the first and the second she could feel she was accomplishing which made her moan heavily.

Watching his wife above him Castle grabbed her and then moved her around so she was on her back. As soon as she was there he was kissing her while she pressed herself up by her elbows. Their tongues were tangling, and they moved together as her legs hooked in between both of his. He was going to ask her if she wanted him to do anything different in his thrusting but decided he knew what he could do. He was very slow and careful, making her dig her nails into his arms that she could reach, and then hard and as deep as he could get, that time making her cry out his name in joy. He leaned down and gently kissed her at first, her tongue flicking against his lips made him quickly respond and they were fighting eagerly.

With the way they were working together Beckett wasn't sure exactly how long things were going to last. When her husband suddenly stopped she nearly laughed before she managed to gasp out to him, "I was thinking about that."

Castle leaned down and kissed her gently saying, "Hard to stop though."

"I know, the friction is incredible," Beckett sighed, pushing herself up onto her hands then as he was doing his best to tuck some pillows behind her. When they were set she lay back against them and sighed in joy saying, "Now I can do this."

Before Castle could ask what that was exactly she was raking her nails down his back and making him shudder hard against her. He then felt her grasp his ass and he hissed saying, "You were thinking about this?"

"You do the same to me," Beckett said in amusement. She then drew him to her lips and they were kissing, a little desperately at first before they calmed down enough to rub their tongues repeatedly against one another. Finally, they stopped and pulled away and she whispered something in Irish to him quickly.

"Do you know what that's going to do?" Castle asked, surprised at her request. When she merely looked at him he breathed out hard and said, "Okay." And with that he then moved to get out of her before he leaned down to her breasts as she'd asked him to do. He began to hungrily suckle at her mounds, groaning in his pleasure while she cried out and held onto him. He could feel her starting to move against him and he groaned in pleasure since she was also doing so against his erection. He moved in between each breast after some time working at one until he moved his hand down to her sex. The second he touched her clit he was a little stunned when she nearly screamed his name and started to thrust her hips against him as she orgasmed. He was pleased to know he could do that to her so quickly though he was aware it was also because they'd been fucking before then. He watched her closely as she slowly calmed down and he was about to lie next to her when he paused.

"What?" Beckett asked, feeling him stop before she opened her eyes. She gasped as he dove down and a second later his mouth was at her clit, kissing at it wildly. Since she was hypersensitive she was crying out and clutching at his head. When his tongue came into play her back was arching and she called, "Fuck me again love I need to feel you!" When her husband moved back up to her she was ready for him, but it was no less pleasurable feeling him ram into her. Her nails were raking over his back wildly as they were moving together hard and she hoped she would be able to reach her climax before he did as already the friction between them was making her body literally ache with how much it was throbbing.

Castle was going through the same himself, but he didn't stop, only slowed down a little as he wanted things to be more deliberate again. He was nearly gasping for air as he could feel every inch of his wife's sex tight around him, clutching at him almost. It was pleasurable and almost too much for him to take since he'd been aching while he'd pleasured her by taking her breasts. When she reached for him he initiated their next kiss and she let his tongue into her mouth before they were alternately rolling and caressing at each other. He was groaning against her lips a few times before he then moved to kiss at her neck.

Beckett didn't allow him to do that for very long before she pulled him back to her lips and while they were kissing she was moving her legs so they were up around his waist. After a few thrusts with them there she moved to dig her heels into his ass, following the rhythm that he had set up. She gasped when he moved even harder and she was raking her nails around his shoulders before she realized he had managed to push her enough so she was poised at the edge. She wavered for an instant but when he moved his hips in just a slightly different angle she was lost. Her body tensed up briefly before she was crying out his name, nearly screaming it, and she proceeded to chant it repeatedly. She had her nails digging into his skin and she nearly cut into it when he orgasmed himself with a short yell of her name. She had no chance to match the pace he was going at in his obvious joy and she almost felt as if she was going to pass out as her own ecstasy was intense. But finally, she stopped and just felt her husband moving before he groaned her name a final time and almost collapsed on top of her.

"Oh god Kate," Castle said when he had recovered enough to lay down next to her. "I don't want to stop."

"Neither do I," Beckett said, rolling onto her side to lie against him. "But you were right earlier; we need to get some sleep."

"Then one more," Castle replied, begging outright as he looked down at her.

"Alright," Beckett said with a sigh. When her husband kissed her, she was quick to respond to him before they parted. "You know I was thinking we could already."

"I don't regret saying what I did," Castle said, rubbing her shoulder tenderly. "Or how I said it either."

"Hmm, I'd like to wait just a little," Beckett told him. "It's a little soon."

"Especially for you," Castle told her, turning his head. He kissed her deeply and when they slowly parted said, "Got you off before I expected to."

"Don't be too cocky, you know they're extremely sensitive right now," Beckett said.

"I do," Castle said, reaching down to gently cup her left breast with his hand. When she gave a soft moan, he moved his fingers gently and circled her nipple with his thumb before he stopped. "Sorry," he said as he hadn't meant to let that go for so long.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it," Beckett assured him. She was a bit startled at first when he let go of her and almost dove down but she realized what he was doing as he made her lay on her back.

"Happy five months," Castle said to the baby, rubbing his wife's stomach. "Another four to go but we're very anxious still I hope you know. And we still love you already. I love you little one."

Beckett smiled at his words before he pressed a few kisses along her abdomen and she pulled him up to her as he moved to do so at the same time. When he was lying next to her she kissed him deeply and held onto him tightly before he moved so she was on top of him. That only lasted a second and they were sitting up together before something came to mind and she said, "Hold on."

Castle moved to the edge of the bed, watching her get her stockings from before, and he said in a slightly strangled tone of voice, "You don't need to put on the garters."

"I wasn't going to," Beckett said with a smile before she slipped them on as she set her legs on the bed next to her husband while he stared at her. "Now," she said when she had finished. "Come here and take me lover," pulling him on the bed after her as hard as she could.

Doing his best not to land too hard on her once they were on the bed Castle moved to slip inside of her and they began to make love passionately though it soon became rough as they agreed wordlessly on having a quickie that time. Their orgasms were intense, and he wasn't surprised when his wife passed out as he'd made sure he was hitting her g-spot. He couldn't stop himself from losing himself as she was out but when she woke up shortly after he was taking her lips after she crushed them against his.

"Thank you, I needed that," Beckett breathed out with a sigh. When she looked at her husband she was a little startled to see the expression on his face. "What is it?" she asked in slight concern.

"No, you said that to me at some point in our past life," Castle said, pulling the covers over them before he held her tightly to him. "I think our first time after our last baby," he told her as he pressed his hand to her abdomen.

"Then that would make sense," Beckett said with a smile. She studied him and said, "You know if that was a past life I would like to see it myself."

"I don't blame you," Castle replied before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. As they held onto each other he could feel his arousal rising again but did his best to ignore it since they were pulling away carefully from each other eventually. "I love you Kate," he told her. "I can't wait for this year."

"Neither can I," Beckett said with a smile, kissing him gently. "I love you too Rick."

Looking at each other Castle and Beckett finally threw themselves at each other and they held onto one another desperately while they began to kiss. They slipped into their lovemaking easily, neither of them able to stop themselves.

"I'm so glad you're back love," Beckett moaned as her husband kissed at her neck.

"Me too, let me love you Kate," Castle said eagerly.

"Yes," Beckett sighed.

They began to move harder after that, her words reminding them to take advantage of the fact that they were together. So they were rough, just wanting to feel, and it was no surprise when they could feel the pleasure rising in them. Kissing, caressing and holding on tightly to one another they lost themselves in each other completely. They enjoyed the feel of one another and took every second they had thinking again they were back with each other and at the same time they had another year to look forward to; beginning it precisely as they wanted to together.


End file.
